Tengo sentimientos
by ALightInTheDark12
Summary: ¿Qué pasa si algo mucho más que prohibido le ocurre al más pequeño de los hijos de los villanos? Jaylos. POV de Carlos.
1. Tengo sentimientos

No pude dejar de pensar en esta pareja mientras veía la película así que simplemente decidí dejar que mi imaginación fuera libre, y tenía pensando realizar este one-shot sobre otro fandom, pero las ideas me llevaron a ellos y no pude detenerme, así que espero que lo disfruten.

Lo ubicaría un poco antes de que los cuatro sean enviados a Auradon, además no es mi primera historia, pero sí la primera que escribo sobre ellos, así que no me odien demasiado :)

* * *

 **Tengo sentimientos**

Me levanto justo antes que mi reloj despertador decida armonizar toda la casa con su nada sutil sonido, pero hoy no lo hago debido a ese sobresalto que me ataca casi todas las mañanas, ésta vez es debido a que mamá decidió levantarse temprano y charlar con ese peluche que cuelga en su cuello mientras la escucho ir y venir de un lado al otro afuera del pasillo de mi habitación, gruñendo y también soltando sonoras carcajadas, olvidándose enteramente de mí y que me fui a dormir casi a las tres de la mañana por cumplir otra de sus largas listas de encargos.

Desventaja de una madre… no sé cómo llamarla, así que me limitaré a decir que es 'diferente': el peluche tiene más privilegios sobre mí, cualquiera en el que pueda pensar esa cosa lo tiene primero.

Me obligo a levantarme y tomar una ducha espectacularmente corta, debido a que el suministro de agua caliente no es y nunca será el mejor que tendremos en la Isla de los Perdidos. Me miro en el espejo al terminar de vestirme, y puedo jurar que esa peca sobre el puente de mi nariz no estaba ayer, pero hay tantas de ellas que no debería detenerme a pensar en cuántas aparecen por día.

Mientras bajo rápidamente por las escaleras, evitando tropezar con algunos de los largos retazos de tela peluda que mamá dejó en las escaleras, puedo sentir que estoy a la mitad de un extraño buen humor, cosa rara si reconsidero por un momento la clase de cosas que he tenido que vivir, en dónde vivo y con quién, además de que debería estar apresurándome para ir a la 'escuela', eso significa llegar considerablemente tarde a un aula medio vacía y escuchar el parloteo sin sentido de algún profesor que al final se dará por vencido y abandonará el edificio mientras miro por la ventana a quienes decidieron no asistir a la escuela y prefieren quemar contenedores de basura o hacer cualquier otra forma de vandalismo. Somos hijos de villanos de cualquier manera, no pueden retenernos.

Pero de cualquier modo simplemente no puedo nombrar exactamente la razón por la que estoy de tal manera hoy.

Cuando pongo un pie en la cocina puedo ver a mamá dándole al peluche un trozo de carne cruda, como si en verdad fuera a comerlo. Ruedo los ojos y camino hacia una de las alacenas, tomo lo primero que puedo encontrar con el tacto y al mirar lo que pude hallar no puedo evitar fruncir las cejas.

Las galletas de avena nunca me han parecido un buen desayuno, al menos no sin acompañarlas con alguna otra cosa, pero si pienso en que están cerca de su fecha de caducidad y que seguramente el refrigerador está vacío entonces opto por no ser tan exigente.

Las personas en Auradon deben tener comida que no está cerca de llegar a su fecha de caducidad además de montones y montones de comida guardada en alacenas, refrigeradores, gabinetes, etcétera. No me imagino cómo sería vivir ahí, rodeado de personas buenas, amables y cálidas, quienes seguramente demuestran afecto y colocan las manos sobre los hombros de las personas que necesitan un poco de aliento para seguir adelante.

Además… perros, Auradon debe tener cientos de miles de perros vagando por ahí. Deberían saber que en cualquier momento todos ellos se pondrán en su contra y no dudarán en desgarrarles la garganta con sus afilados colmillos y garras que matarían a quien fuera con un simple movimiento.

Horrible, sencillamente horrible.

—Espero que hayas hecho los encargos que te pedí, Carlos —dice ella, apenas levantando un poco la mirada para cerciorarse de que estoy aquí.

—Todos están hechos, mamá —se pone tensa en ese mismo instante y mueve su mano libre para buscar algo entre los bolsillos de su peludo abrigo. «Al diablo el buen humor», internalizo mientras le doy una mordida a una de las galletas.

—Es bueno que lo menciones, porque tengo algunos más para ti —su acerca de la nada y su mano se estira tan de repente que casi puedo sentir una bofetada sobre mi rostro. No sería la primera vez, y tampoco será la última.

Abro el ojo izquierdo antes de medio suspirar de alivio y poner mi guardia baja al ver un trozo de papel estirándose al final de su mano, la cual mueve con insistencia para que lo tome en ese mismo instante.

Al desdoblarlo puedo ver el montón de cosas que tengo que hacer al volver a casa, lo que va desde fregar los pisos (lo que hice ayer), lavar la ropa (que también hice ayer) y todos los quehaceres domésticos que seguramente las madres y alguno que otro padre de Auradon se dedica a hacer mientras sus hijos están en la escuela o haciendo cualquier otra cosa que los buenos hacen.

Y todo culmina en eso, la peor tarea del mundo: masaje de pies y pedicura, y eso casi parece estar remarcado en gruesas letras negras, escritas por la mano de una maniática de la costura, despellejar animales y volverlos supuestamente en el último grito de la moda.

—Pero hice la mayor parte de todo esto ayer, madre —digo, doblando el papel y deslizándolo en uno de los bolsillos traseros de mi pantalón corto. Termino con la galleta y antes de que pueda tomar la siguiente su mano las hace caer sin piedad al sucio suelo.

«Maldita sea».

—No seas insolente conmigo, Carlos, soy tu madre y debes hacer lo que te ordene —su mirada se encuentra con la mía y me mira de una manera tan fija que bien podría ser una buena competencia para la mirada verde de madame Maléfica.

—Pero ma-…

Y ahí está, la bofetada que tanto estaba esperando finalmente decide hacer su aparición estelar, enviando una punzada de dolor por toda mi mejilla derecha y al mismo tiempo que puedo sentir algunas de las vértebras de mi cuello chasquear por la fuerza casi sobrehumana que posee en las manos.

Me atrevo a mirarla de nuevo a los ojos y su mirada, fija en mí con mayor intensidad, me hace retroceder un par de pasos. No sé por qué tengo la extraña sensación de que de esta misma manera deben sentirse las bestias caninas que tiene en el sótano antes de que blanda un cuchillo sobre ellos y tome su pelaje.

—Mamá… —digo, quedándome sin aliento y deseando no haber puesto un pie fuera de la cama.

—Escúchame bien, Carlos —tensa la mandíbula y casi parece que se romperá lo dientes por hacerlo. Avanza un par de pasos, los mismos que retrocedo—, no estoy de humor para lidiar con tus juegos estúpidos hoy, así que quiero que todo lo que te acabo de dar esté hecho para el final del día. ¿Entendido?

Rompo nuestro contacto visual y la pared contra la que acabo de chocar me parece la decoración más asombrosa de todo el universo, con la pintura a punto de caerse por completo y la gruesa capa de polvo que la recubre, junto con los cadáveres de algunas arañas que ella ha aplastado.

Cierro los ojos con fuerza mientras tomo una profunda respiración, tratando de creer que soy valiente y que el impulso que tengo por soltarme a llorar (uno de los tantos signos de debilidad) es simplemente una sensación de comezón dentro de la nariz y que se irá si simplemente no me concentro en ello.

Este momento es otro en el que me gustaría tener otro estilo de vida, quizá no en el extraño mundo que es Auradon, pero sí uno donde al menos mi madre no está desquiciada y me trate de un modo más humano que a ese peluche.

—No —espeto con voz temblorosa mientras abro los ojos y vuelvo a establecer contacto visual.

Y otra vez ocurre que mi intento de establecer algunos límites así como tratar de ser valiente es en vano cuando una segunda bofetada ahora tiñe de carmesí el otro costado de mi rostro. Trazo un círculo con la mandíbula para cerciorarme que no hay alguna fractura y mis ojos se humedecen un poco, parpadeo una gran cantidad de veces para retenerlas.

—¿Por qué haces esto, mamá? —me aclaro la garganta para tratar de eliminar el temblor en mi voz, su mano me toma por la nuca y su frente choca con la mía con un sonido tan profundo que temo que vaya a desmayarme.

—Porque puedo.

Su mano suelta su firme agarre apenas un poco, lo suficiente para que pueda apartar su brazo y salir corriendo, agachándome para tomar mi paquete de galletas casi rancias. Apresuro el paso cuando escucho sus tacones corriendo detrás de mí junto con profundos gruñidos, tomo la pequeña mochila que cuelga detrás de la puerta principal y la abro con un movimiento veloz, salto los escalones necesarios para llegar a la calle y comienzo a correr.

—¡Carlos! —giro la cabeza para cerciorarme de su rostro de extrema furia, me permito una pequeña sonrisa mientras me detengo para mirar mi obra maestra matutina—. ¡Vuelve aquí, pequeño pedazo de…!

Doy la vuelta junto a una casa y afortunadamente no termino de escuchar su pequeño insulto. Dudo mucho que muchas madres les dediquen esa clase de palabras a sus hijos antes de comenzar el día, otra desventaja a la larga lista de desventajas de una madre especial.

Coloco la mochila sobre mis hombros y comienzo a caminar con la cabeza baja, sintiendo todavía un poco de dolor en las mejillas, pero no se compara al dolor que me comprime el pecho. ¿Qué he hecho para que mamá me trate de esa manera? No he sido más que, metafóricamente hablando, un cachorro a merced de ser sometido a golpes si decido no acatar alguna de sus órdenes desde que tengo uso de razón.

Tomo otra galleta, una más a punto de terminar, cuando otro montón de ideas aparece en mi cabeza. Comienzo a cansarme de esta clase de vida, tengo que tener en mente que cualquier cosa que haga tanto en casa como fuera de ella nunca será suficiente para que pueda lograr un cambio tan importante en mi vida.

Necesito un cambio de perspectivas, conocer nuevos horizontes. Ahora Auradon no parece un sitio tan horrendo, pero sigue sin ser mi mayor ideal.

Antes de que pueda tomar la última galleta alguien arrebata el paquete de mis manos, antes de que pueda protestar una mano se coloca en mi cabeza y me impide tanto seguir avanzando como poder mirar a quien acaba de quitarme lo poco que pude tomar para el desayuno.

—¡Oye! ¡Eso es…! —dejo de hablar cuando noto ese atuendo de cuero que he visto desde el principio de los tiempos. Ruedo los ojos y lo escucho mientras devora la última galleta con un sólo mordisco.

—Hola tú —levanto la cabeza en el momento justo en el que Jay decide quitar su mano de mi cabeza, me dedica una sonrisa torcida mientras cruza los brazos.

Trato de no fijarme en los músculos de sus brazos y sigo caminando con los hombros encogidos, pero eso no evita que decida seguirme, o más bien que camine conmigo, supuestamente es el momento en el que debe caminar conmigo para llegar a la escuela, donde seguramente Mal e Evie están planeando alguna nueva clase de maldad, o decidieron no asistir también.

—Una mala mañana, ¿eh?

—Y apenas está comenzando —me encojo más de hombros y sigo caminando con la mirada en el suelo.

Justo ahora es cuando desearía tener un sitio en dónde poder quedarme para pasar la noche, con el estado de ánimo con el que dejé a mamá no puedo volver, e incluso si consigo terminar su lista de encargos no será suficiente para aligerar su estado de ánimo; encontrará una razón para golpearme, siempre lo hace…

—Sabes, no es algo _tan_ malo —dice, colocando un brazo sobre mis hombros, giro la cabeza un poco a la derecha para que pueda ver su sonrisa de excesiva confianza—, puedes decir que tus mejillas están de ese color por el frío.

Lo empujo de un modo amistoso y recupero algo del buen humor con el que desperté, pero me abruma un poco el hecho de que esa rara y nueva sensación que se desencadena cuando estoy cerca de Jay ahora se vuelve un poco más intensa.

Mientras seguimos caminando me recuerdo mil veces que no es correcto que me sienta de esta manera, no en el aspecto de tener sensaciones raras por un chico, casi todo el mundo aquí establece ese tipo de relaciones (las de una noche) con cualquier cosa que se mueva, incluso él. Pero lo que rememoro mil veces es que es imposible que pueda tener… ¡ugh! Eso, sentimientos.

Sí, lo he dicho y lo admito, mentalmente así como lo hago en silencio claro está, eso para evitar ser incinerado frente a la casa de Madame Maléfica mientras se sienta a disfrutar del espectáculo. Incluso cuando su proclamación como reina de la Isla de los Perdidos fue autorrealizada no veo que haya o que vaya a haber alguien que se oponga a ello, no si quiere enfrentarse a toda la furia de un hada malvada sin poderes mágicos.

A mi cabeza también viene la imagen de mi madre si algo así llegara a pasar, quien seguramente sufriría porque no tendrá otro niño a quien atormentar, pero estoy seguro que encontrará la manera de suplirme.

—¡Cuidado! —dice Jay, tomándome del hombro derecho y jalándome con tal fuerza que caigo al suelo. Creo que habría sigo mejor si me golpeaba contra el muro que tenía enfrente, como iba a suceder si no intervenía.

—Podrías ser más cuidadoso la próxima vez —me levanto y sacudo el polvo que acaba de adherirse a mi ropa. Una carga más a la lavandería que tengo que realizar al volver a casa.

—¿Acabas de pedirme que sea cuidadoso? ¿En serio? —arquea la ceja derecha y vuelve a cruzar los brazos, aparto la vista.

—Como sea.

Me aferro a las correas de la mochila y comienzo a caminar, con Jay pisándome los talones. Mientras caminamos escucho la cremallera de la mochila abriéndose mientras también escucho a las personas de los estantes cercanos a nosotros preguntándose dónde está el anillo que acaban de colocar ahí, o la peineta con diamantes que estaba en exhibición, o el antiguo libro de encantamientos que estaban a punto de vender.

La pregunta que se lleva el oro es la que surge cuando él decide tomar lámparas, lo cual no tiene sentido ya que no hay magia en este lugar, así que sigo pensando que la búsqueda de Jafar es en vano.

La mochila comienza a volverse cada vez más pesada, detesto ser el ayudante en sus saqueos, pero tampoco es como si estuviera dispuesto a enseñarme a robar. Se lo he pedido un par de veces y todas ellas resultan en él riéndose en mi cara.

No puedo negar que el sonido de su risa me agrada…

Me muerdo la mejilla izquierda y sigo caminando con un paso apresurado, ahora la escuela en verdad parece un sitio al que me gustaría llegar.

—¡Oye, espera! —doy la vuelta en un callejón que afortunadamente está vacío.

Me coloco cerca del muro y estiro el pie derecho, conteniendo la respiración, por suerte mi plan se convierte en una realidad y Jay tropieza, cayendo al suelo y rodando de cierta manera hasta que choca contra un par de bolsas de basura, lanzando al aire montones de pequeñas plumas grises y derribando algunos contenedores un poco más pequeños.

—Ahora estamos a mano.

Gruñe mientras se pone de pie, como si fuera alguna especie de monstruo que vive entre la basura y acaba de ser despertado de una siesta de mil años, al completo estilo de Aurora. Sonrío con algo de orgullo ante mi acto y camino los pasos necesarios para acercarme, estiro la mano y la mira con el ceño fruncido, para después mirarme a mí.

¿Qué sucede hoy?

—Ah, cierto —retraigo la mano y vuelvo a ajustar la mochila en mi espalda, odiando el hecho de que podría ser su compañero en el robo pero decide quedarse con toda la diversión.

—Como sea.

Mientras escupe algunas de las plumas que se metieron en su boca al hablar, y las que se pegan a su ropa, tengo en mente que la sonrisa que tengo en este momento ha dejado de ser por mi pequeño acto vandálico. Estoy sonriendo por verlo mientras quita algunas plumas de sus largos mechones de cabello, cosa que me gustaría hacer en su lugar… ¡¿qué demonios está pasando conmigo?!

—Tengo planeado no asistir de todas maneras, ¿vienes conmigo? —pregunta mientras sale de ahí como el nuevo rey de la basura; el rey de los ladrones; irónica comparación si me detengo a pensarlo.

—No… no lo sé… —me muevo en mi mismo lugar, un tanto incómodo por la situación que trato de mantener a flote, si es que hay algo que mantener a flote. El silencio que hay entre nosotros ahora parece ignorar por completo que hay personas caminando a menos de un metro de nosotros.

Incluso cuando la escuela resulta un sitio aburrido me gusta ser curioso en algunos de los libros que Auradon arroja a la basura, libros que ya no están actualizados y con los que, quiero suponer, quieren mantener algún nivel educativo en las mejores personas que podrían pisar esta tierra.

Larga vida al mal, ¿no?

—Conozco un sitio donde podríamos pasar el día.

Se acerca tanto que puedo sentir el calor que emana de su cuerpo junto con algún tipo de aroma que me resulta dulce, repugnante, al mismo tiempo que quiero mantenerme cerca el tiempo que sea necesario hasta que no pueda soportarlo más. Retrocedo un poco hasta que la mochila y le muro me lo impiden.

—Supongo que eso está bien, o lo que sea —su sonrisa se ensancha y por un segundo me olvido de todo al ver que sonríe tanto que incluso llega hasta sus ojos.

¿Eso es normal? Aunque si considero la clase de cosas que han surgido en mi cabeza no tengo derecho de hablar sobre normalidades.

Se aparta y comienza a caminar por el lado vacío del callejón, permitiéndome respirar un poco en calma. «Contrólate, Carlos, es sólo otro día de faltar a la escuela y buscar maneras de atormentar al mundo con Jay, lo has hecho montones de veces antes».

Pero antes no tenía esta sensación.

—¿Vienes? —pregunta sobre su hombro.

Recobro la compostura y comienzo a caminar, contemplando el movimiento de su cuerpo con cada paso, cómo su cabello se mueve en todas direcciones, cómo las personas que aparecen en las intersecciones de los otros callejones retroceden al verlo pasar, incluso la barrera parece aumentar su nivel de maldad.

No vuelvo a comer galletas rancias.

* * *

Después de cerca de media hora caminando puedo ver que nos acercamos al bosque, ese sitio donde los troncos de los árboles son blancos y nunca tienen hojas, el césped es amarillo y sólo se escucha el lamento de las personas que fueron traídas aquí para ser cruelmente asesinadas. No es algo que resulte llamativo, sucede todo el tiempo, de hecho si dejara de suceder se volvería algo sospechoso.

—¿Tenemos que seguir caminando? —me quejo, la primera vez que abro la boca desde el callejón. Me gusta caminar, pero no en un camino ascendente y lleno de madrigueras mientras lo único que veo si levanto la mirada es su ancha espalda.

—Sí, y si sigues quejándote tardaremos más.

—Es la primera vez que me quejo.

—Y espero que sea la última.

—Cierra la boca, eres un pésimo ladrón de todas maneras —gruño y doy un pequeño salto para esquivar otra madriguera.

—Y tú eres un quejumbroso que nunca ha hecho nada malo, además de que le temes a los perros, así que cierra la boca.

—¡He hecho cosas malas! —exclamo, aunque podría darle la razón en eso, cosa que no haré.

—Destruir cosas que ya estaban destruidas no cuenta como algo malo.

Supongo que nunca me dejará olvidar el hecho de que decidí arrojar rocas contra las ventanas de una casa que ya estaba por demás vacía, y que fue demolida poco después de que él apareciera para decirme que no tenía sentido.

—Te hice caer, eso cuenta.

—Púdrete —levanta el dedo medio de su mano derecha y sigue caminando, ahora dando pisotones. Victoria para el chico de blanco, negro y rojo.

No es la primera vez que nos hablamos de esa manera, todo el tiempo nos dedicamos palabras y acciones con el mismo nivel de agresividad, lo cual es gracioso ya que Evie piensa que siempre estamos molestos el uno con el otro. No es como si hubiera otra manera de tratarnos, aquí ser malo es bueno, y no es como si quisiera que algo de eso cambiara.

Incluso si lo que sea que arroja esas sensaciones raras en mí hoy no quiera mantenerse inactivo.

—Estoy exhausto, además de que estoy cargando lo que sea que decidiste robar hoy —lo escucho gruñir desde lo más profundo de su garganta—, no quiero seguir caminando.

—La escuela comienza en quince minutos así que tienes estas opciones: puedes dar la vuelta y regresar, quejándote todo lo que quieras en el camino, o también puedes seguir caminando y dejar de hacer ruido. Tú escoge —suspira y gira sobre los talones, notando por primera vez que no estoy tan cerca como supuse que podría estar con todo esto dentro de mi cabeza—. En lo personal me gusta la primera opción, pero si todo dependiera de mí escogería la segunda.

Me muerdo el labio inferior ligeramente y me acerco un poco más, mirando de un lado al otro pensando en las opciones que me acaba de dar al mismo tiempo que me quito la mochila de los hombros.

Prefiero mil y un veces estar en cualquier lugar mientras esté lejos de mamá, pero también hice algo así como una especie de voto personal en el que buscaría una manera de salir de este endemoniado lugar. Pero es nuestro hogar, tacharé eso.

—No te desharás de mí tan fácilmente —arrojo la mochila contra su pecho, haciéndolo retroceder un poco, y comienzo a correr por el camino ascendente mientras doy saltos para evitar las madrigueras.

Lo escucho susurrar un par de insultos en mi dirección pero también escucho que decide seguirme, y aunque no estoy seguro hacia dónde voy, o si va a cortar mi garganta con un cuchillo cuando lleguemos a donde sea que vamos, el simple hecho de sentir el viento cálido de la mañana contra mi rostro y escuchar sus botas mientras viene detrás de mí me hace seguir moviéndome hacia adelante.

La briza golpeando mi rostro es una sensación que es altamente relajante, no hay un punto de comparación a este momento con los que pude haber tenido anteriormente de relajación. Me siento libre y sin preocupaciones ahora.

Cuando llego a una parte alta de la colina puedo ver que un poco más adelante hay una vieja estructura, algo que supongo que antes se usaba para mantener vigilado lo que sea que hay en la parte donde los troncos blancos abundan en mayor cantidad y nadie se atreve a entrar, antes cuando había alguien a quien medio le importaba la seguridad de otros. Isla de los Perdidos, no debo olvidarlo.

—¡Demasiado lento! —grita mientras pasa a mi lado, golpeando mi hombro.

Vuelvo a retomar el impulso de seguir corriendo, mirándolo mientras su largo cabello se mueve en todas direcciones y me veo obligando a ordenarle a mis piernas alcanzarlo a toda costa.

Casi puedo sentir que tengo algo como control mental cuando se tropieza con una raíz levantada, quería que se detuviera de alguna manera, y no puedo evitar burlarme de él mientras escupe algo de tierra mientras se levanta, momento en el que vuelvo a seguir corriendo. Este raro día está empezando a mejorar, y no hay nada que desee más que dejar de tener estas raras sensaciones.

No puedo recordar el momento exacto en el que comencé a tenerlas, pero sí cuando se comenzaron a volver más intensas y constantes. Eso fue hace cerca de cuatro meses, cuando nos aventuramos en una de las cavernas más oscuras de toda la isla, casi a medianoche y sin algún tipo de luz, una roca cayó de la nada y una bandada de murciélagos decidió emprender vuelo, momento en el que casi salí corriendo hasta que sus brazos me atrajeron a su cuerpo y susurró en mi oído que no había nada de qué temer, que él estaría ahí para evitar que esas cosas drenaran mi sangre.

Creo que estoy exagerando un poco las cosas al darles esa interpretación, pero estoy ciento un veces completamente seguro de que eso en verdad sucedió, y eso fue lo que comenzó todo.

—¿M-me trajiste aquí para ver una t-torreta de vigilancia a punto de caerse? —gruñe y se coloca a mi lado, abre la mochila y saca dos contenedores con agua fresca dentro, la bebo en casi tres grandes sorbos.

—No la torreta, hay montones como estas por todo el lugar —me dedico en mirar la estructura mientras frunzo el ceño, gran gasto de energía para nada—, quería mostrarte esto.

Coloca dos dedos en mi barbilla y me hace girar la cabeza hasta que doy media vuelta, observando lo que está a mi espalda.

Levanto la vista para contemplar el panorama… y es… es increíble. Los arboles crean un semicírculo, con todos los vecindarios en la parte de abajo, lo que permite ver ampliamente todo Auradon, esto si la barrera no estuviera ahí. Resulta hasta cierto punto gracioso ver cómo los vecindarios oscuros tratan de hacerle frente a los altos y brillantes castillos y casas del reino, resaltando más que somos esa parte de la personalidad y del mundo que nadie quiere tener cerca. Somos geniales.

Me alegra vivir un poco alejado de todo ese caos y personas buenas.

El sol está en un punto elevado al oeste, pero no es tan brillante como debería, casi parece tan cansado como las personas que tenemos que levantarnos para ir a la escuela, o quienes trabajan, o quienes tienen a madres lunáticas que de todos modos habrían encontrado una forma cruel de despertar a sus hijos después de pasar horas haciendo deberes. Dejo salir el aire en mi pecho por semejante espectáculo, es grandioso y todo lo que esté por delante.

—¿Y? ¿Qué opinas? —se para junto a mí, muy cerca de mí, supongo que su hombro estaría tocando el mío si fuéramos de la misma altura.

—Es increíble —me sorprende toda esa maravilla casi natural, y no debería estar haciéndolo.

—Sí que lo es, pero creo que hay una palabra para describir lo increíble que es lo que estoy mirando —lo escucho tragar con fuerza.

—¿Qué…?

Giro la cabeza y la punta de su nariz se encuentra con la mía, tuvo que agachar la cabeza para que eso suceda sus ojos marrones están vidriosos y sus mejillas están un tanto sonrojadas. Me congelo en el acto por tenerlo tan cerca. Le sonrío y giro completamente la cabeza para mirar qué hay detrás de mí, sólo un montón de árboles y la torreta.

—Estaba mirándote a ti —su mano cálida y áspera toma mi mejilla para hacerme volver a mirarlo, su frente presionándose con la mía—. Debo preguntar, ¿esa peca ya estaba en el puente de tu nariz antes? —no esperaba que lo notara, y no sé cómo actuar al respecto.

—Creo que apareció anoche mientras dormía.

Ni en mis mejores sueños me imaginé el tener dos espectáculos naturales tan cerca el mismo día: la isla envuelta por el bosque agonizante y la barrera además de Auradon, ambos forman una cohabitación casi enteramente funcional. Tampoco me imaginé que tendría los ojos marrones de mi mejor amigo a escasos centímetros de los míos.

Aparto la nariz y vuelvo a mirar al horizonte, lo escucho reír y sigue parado junto a mí.

¿Será acaso que Jay tiene sensaciones por de mí? Me parece algo imposible, digo, él es increíblemente popular entre las chicas, incluso he escuchado a algunos de los chicos decir que es muy guapo, musculoso y que parece moverse bien en el aspecto de acción nocturna. Muchos no han podido ver lo atento, raramente afectivo, gracioso, arrogante, malvado y cruel además de la gran persona que puede llegar a ser si se le conoce a fondo.

Sin embargo esto no es algo que se tenga que discutir en este momento, no cuando las sensaciones se están haciendo presentes, están quitándome el aliento y lo único que quiero hacer ahora es volver a esa cueva y no salir hasta que todo esto haya desaparecido de una buena vez y para siempre.

—¿Jay? —no sé si deba preguntárselo, pero algo en mí quiere saber que tengo exclusividad. Pero es Jay, maldita sea, cuando deja de coquetear con una chica hay otras cuatro en su lista de espera.

—Te escucho, Carlos —me muerdo el interior de las mejillas con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria.

—¿Cuántas chicas has traído aquí?

Preguntarle sobre lo que siente por mí me parece algo muy fuera de lugar ahora, ahora y siempre estando en un sitio como la Isla, pero por dentro muero por saberlo, muero por siquiera saber si siente algo más que una simple sensación de increíble amistad por mí, cosa que es más que un hecho si tengo en mente que hemos sido amigos casi desde el día que comenzamos a caminar, aunque él es dos años mayor que yo. Sin embargo esa pregunta que acabo de formular es mucho peor de lo que podría pensar, y no pensé antes de hacerla, pero quiero saber el número que represento en su lista de… ¿citas? ¿Conquistas? ¿Cosas de una noche? Lo que sea que sea que soy para él.

—Ven aquí.

Entrelaza su mano derecha con mi izquierda y me hace caminar. Casi puedo sentir que estoy flotando, y él debe sentir que mi mano está temblando por el hecho de que la tiene entrelazada con la mía. Bajamos un poco por la ladera de la colina, demasiado empinada para mi gusto, camina frente a mí con pasos firmes y haciendo fuerza en su mano para que no caiga y muera si ruedo hasta el final.

¿Por qué diantres estoy pensando de esta manera?

Las galletas rancias, definitivamente es culpa de esas cosas.

En la parte más baja de la ladera hay un terreno plano, rodeado de árboles sin follaje y césped amarillo, que tiene un intento de cerca para mantener a lo que sea que vive ahí dentro lejos del resto de las personas. Todo eso le da un tipo de ambiente siniestro a la situación, y no dejo de negar que el conjunto sea bastante llamativo a la vista.

Jay se desploma en el suelo y junta las piernas lo más que puede contra su pecho, me mira por un momento, sonríe con el mismo deje de arrogancia y da unos golpecitos en el espacio junto a él. Me desplomo sin pensarlo dos veces, demasiado cerca de él; estúpidas galletas rancias.

—Jamás he traído a alguna chica aquí, llegué aquí en una de mis exploraciones —se queda en silencio un momento, giro la cabeza apenas lo necesario para que aparezca en mi campo visual—. Quería que la primera persona que viera este lugar conmigo fueras tú.

Giro la cabeza por completo, el momento en el que puedo notar que dirigía esas palabras hacia mí. Lo miro directo a los ojos y sé que no me está diciendo una mentira, de hacerlo no me habría mirado, porque incluso al ser como es no es muy bueno para sostener una mentira. Ambos sonreímos y no puedo evitar mirar a otro lado, sintiendo que algo cálido se apodera de mis mejillas. «No, no y mil veces no».

Una gran parvada de aves blancas van de aquí para allá en grupo, como si algo los siguiera, sin apartarse unos de otros demasiado, sólo lo suficiente para poder moverse.

Vuelvo a concentrarme al frente cuando lo único que escucho es el viento chocando contra los árboles desnudos y su respiración. Auradon debe tener alguna especie de festividad o algo, veo enormes estandartes moviéndose de un lado a otro, y al final fuegos artificiales. En algún sitio escuché que el hijo de la reina Bella y el rey Bestia iba a ser proclamado rey, pero no creí que fuera tan pronto, eso si es que todo el alboroto es debido a eso.

Y otra vez vuelvo a pensar en lo raro que sería vivir en un sitio como Auradon, lleno de festividades por cualquier cosa, ¡incluso la caída de alguien podría ser mérito para una gran fiesta porque se levantó para seguir adelante! Me parece estúpido pero al mismo tiempo me gustaría que algo así se realizara aquí.

Entre tantos pensamientos muevo la cabeza hacia la derecha, cayendo sobre su hombro y dejando salir algo que llaman un suspiro, algo que no entiendo de dónde proviene, si es que trato de encontrarle algo de racionalidad, pero es el hecho de que justo ahora me siento demasiado tranquilo lo que me hace soltarlo.

Cierro los ojos un momento y puedo sentir cómo él comienza a colocar su cabeza sobre la mía, me aparto de inmediato de lo que sea que ahora acaba de invadir mi pecho y miro en otra dirección para que no me vea sonrojarme.

—L-lo siento… no quise h-hacerlo… —mis tartamudeos no me ayudan en lo más mínimo. «Amigo, eres un villano, no puedes disculparte».

—Puedes hacerlo de nuevo, no me molesta en absoluto.

Lo miro fijamente mientras vuelve a mirar al frente. Miro desde su cabello hasta su rostro, la arrogante sonrisa siempre presente que mantiene en sus labios, la línea de su mandíbula, su cuello, su pecho, hombros y brazos, todo eso hasta que finalmente llego a sus botas, y de nuevo miro a Auradon.

Quizá, sólo quizá, estas sensaciones no serían mal recibidas ahí.

—Dame la mochila —casi me había olvidado que estaba sobre mis hombros, me la quito y se la entrego—. Revisemos las ganancias de hoy.

Miro las puntas de mis botas mientras comienza a nombrar las cosas que pudo tomar y las ordena en un esquema casi compulsivo, el cual conozco casi como las palmas de mis manos: cosas brillantes, joyería y correas hechas de cuero en la parte superior, que regularmente conserva para él; unas cuantas baratijas que algunas personas consideran valiosas en el lado derecho, las cuales obsequia de vez en cuando a Evie; algunos libros y pergaminos que parecen prometedores en el lado izquierdo, seguro son para Mal; cosas para la tienda de Jafar (las lámparas van ahí) en la parte inferior, la sección que siempre tiene más objetos.

La última vez que hubo algo para mí mientras revisaba su botín lo colocó en la parte inferior. Ésta vez no hay nada, y fue hace tanto tiempo que no recuerdo lo que me dio.

—No recuerdo haber robado esto —dice, husmeando en lo más profundo de la mochila, giro la cabeza para verlo sacar un gorro rojo de la parte más interna.

Le echo un vistazo y el recuerdo de haber hecho esa cosa como una ofrenda de paz (ya que Jay se había molestado conmigo, otra vez, por haberle pedido que me enseñara a robar) aparece en mi memoria. Creo que esa fue la primera vez en la que realmente me sentí mal por haberlo hecho enfadar, lo suficiente para usar una de las máquinas para coser de mamá para hacerlo.

—¿Se ve bien? —pregunta, usando un nuevo ronroneo en su voz, uno que ni siquiera había usado con alguien de la Isla.

—S-supongo que sí, es tuyo de todas maneras —arquea la ceja derecha un poco y acomoda su cabello detrás de sus orejas—. Lo hice mientras observaba a mamá tejiendo e iba a dártelo, no uso esas cosas de todos modos.

—¿Tejiste un gorro para mí? —trata de contener su risa con cada palabra, me encojo de hombros y es como si una nube oscura se colocara encima de mí—. ¿Hay algo más que quieras compartir conmigo? ¿Cocina, bordado, lecciones de belleza? ¿Algo de ese tipo de cosas?

Sus sonoras carcajadas me hacen sentir tan vencido por mis propios intentos de alejarme de todo esto que opto por hacer eso que me sale tan bien, encontrar una salida. Me levanto y comienzo a caminar, cruzo los brazos y ahora parece que un frío infernal acaba de azotar la isla cuando no estamos ni cerca de medio día. Esto es simplemente demasiado.

—Si te pierdes ahí dentro no esperes que vaya a buscarte —dice, liberando algo una exhalación de alivio. Yo haría lo mismo si tuviera que lidiar con un chico de catorce años que no tiene el amplio historial de villanías que él, o las chicas.

A veces me siento excluido de mi propio grupo de amigos, si considero que Mal y Jay han sido amigos desde siempre, además de que Evie me ve más como algo que debe ser rescatado todo el tiempo a una persona. Es molesto el hecho de que quiero cosas que por naturaleza no podemos dar, ser malos es parte de nuestra vida desde siempre.

—Esto no es sobre ti, Jay.

—Claro que sí —asegura, eso me hace querer hundirme en el suelo—, por eso estás huyendo de mí.

—Para que conste no estoy huyendo de ti —me detengo al fin y giro sobre los talones, me encojo de hombros cuando noto que la larga distancia que creí haber tomado de él fueron cerca de quince pasos—. Estoy huyendo de mí.

—Como sea te sugiero que vuelvas aquí, si es que quieres seguir vivo.

Ruedo los ojos, pero como estoy en el bosque tiene razón. Me encojo más de hombros y arrastro los pies hasta quedarme de pie a su lado, se levanta de un salto y me abraza del modo que he querido que alguien me abrace desde hace mucho tiempo, de un modo inesperado pero a la vez sentir que necesitaba esa cercanía de alguien. Los villanos tenemos necesidades de cualquier manera.

Mis brazos tiemblan mientras yacen como cosas sin vida a mis costados, no sé si debo quedarme inmóvil o seguir luchando contra los impulsos que me ordenan juntarlo a mi cuerpo y no dejarlo ir jamás. Me quedo con la primera opción.

Toma una profunda respiración (porque me niego a pensar que eso pueda traducirse de alguna otra manera) y me suelta, pero algo dentro de mí me hace moverme ligeramente hacia adelante por no querer perderlo.

—Hay algo de lo que quiero hablar contigo.

—Entonces habla.

Regresamos al sitio donde está su botín, debajo de la poca sombra que provee la torreta, mientras cientos de ideas y palabras aparecen en mi cabeza, las palabras contra las que se supone debemos apartar y nunca sentir al buscar ser todo lo opuesto a lo que es una persona buena, un héroe, una persona de Auradon.

—Jay… soy débil, me estoy volviendo en alguien débil —sentado a su lado tengo la sensación de estar un poco mareado por todo esto en mi cabeza, o quizá sea por el desayuno rancio—, y ya que sinceramente no encuentro una manera de hacer que desaparezca espero que no te rías en mi cara.

Su mano se desliza por mi cuello y hasta una de mis mejillas, me hace girar la cabeza hacia la derecha y creo que es la primera vez en la que me trata de una manera un tanto humana, del mismo modo en el que se acerca a una chica para conseguir algo. Sonríe y esa sensación cálida en mis mejillas se hace mucho más presente al tener sus ojos mirándome directamente.

—Tengo… tengo sensaciones… no, no es eso, tengo sentimientos… —trato de recuperar un poco la razón al mismo tiempo que puedo sentir que su mirada está tratando de descifrar lo que está en mi cabeza—, tengo sentimientos por ti…

Sus ojos se agrandan un poco cuando termino de hablar, la sonrisa se ensancha un poco más y es cuando aparto la mirada, las carcajadas están por comenzar. Junto las piernas lo más que puedo contra mi pecho y pongo la frente sobre mis rodillas, pensando en que no soy lo bastante veloz como para subir hasta la parte más alta de la torreta, ni tampoco lo suficiente para salir corriendo de nuevo al callejón y ocultarme debajo de las bolsas de plumas.

¿Por qué tuve que admitirlo?

Quizá sea debido a que ahora no siento que algo me comprime el pecho, e incluso parece que mis ideas se han aclarado un poco. Creo que es una sensación similar a cuando se admite un gran secreto. Éste era mi gran secreto, y ahora que lo sabe no creo que pueda escuchar el final de sus burlas.

¿Por qué tuve que admitirlo?

Se acerca a mí, su cuerpo está completamente junto al mío, coloca su brazo sobre mis hombros y me toma por la mejilla izquierda, mueve la mano un poco y otra vez mi cabeza está sobre su hombro, y ahora su cabeza se coloca sobre la mía. Sus dedos comienzan a hacer suaves movimientos en mi nuca, el movimiento es sorpresivo pero no me aparto. Me gusta.

—Eso es estúpido —algo como una punzada de dolor oprime mi pecho—, pero es todo un alivio porque también tengo sentimientos por ti, y si eso significa que soy débil entonces enfrentaré a quien sea necesario para poder mantenerlo así.

—¿Incluso si ese 'quien sea' es Madame Maléfica?

Se queda en silencio, es lo suficientemente inteligente para saber que no hay forma de que pueda salir vivo de un enfrentamiento como ese, y de no ser ella se tendría que enfrentar a Jafar, o a Cruella, a cualquier villano de esta isla. Además acaba de llamar estúpido a lo que admití, y estoy seguro de que la charla que lo siguió fue meramente para olvidarse del tema, y lo agradezco ya que no habría podido escapar en esta posición.

Jay no puede tener sentimientos, seguramente esto se trataría de otra de esas cortas relaciones en las que es un experto para conseguir algo, por más pequeño que sea lo que puede conseguir de mí. Jay no puede tener sentimientos, no puede sentir nada por mí, no puede…

—Incluso si tengo que enfrentarme a ella.

Levanto la cabeza mientras nuestras miradas se encuentran unos segundos y muevo la cabeza casi de inmediato, dejo de respirar.

¿Dudar? Por supuesto. ¿Quién no lo haría si estuviera en esta misma situación, con los mismos antecedentes, el mismo contexto y los pensamientos catastróficos que surgen en mi cabeza por pensar siquiera en estar tan cerca?

—No juegues así conmigo, es lo único que pido.

—Carlos, juro no estoy jugando contigo. También tengo sentimientos por ti, déjame demostrártelo.

Cierro los ojos con demasiada fuerza ya que otro cosquilleo de llanto amenaza con atacarme, esta vez no puedo hacerle frente porque no hay ese toque de valentía que debería de haber, como cuando lo quise intentar en casa. Jay de alguna manera está diciendo la verdad, pero no me atrevo a mirarlo para comprobarlo, así que no tengo más opción que recurrir a eso: resignación.

—Bien, quiz-… —giro la cabeza, y es lo más que puedo hacer.

Me besa.

Sus labios se colocan sobre los míos, despacio, como si supiera que está llevándose mi primer beso en este preciso instante. Sus labios haciendo esas ligeras presiones contra los míos producen que todo el universo se reduzca a él y yo, aquí y ahora; nosotros. Sus suaves y experimentados labios se mueven contra los míos, completamente inexpertos, y en este momento es lo que menos me interesa, o lo que menos le interesa, Jay está respondiendo a lo que mantenía como algo secreto y exclusivo para mí. ¿Desde cuándo habrá descubierto esta nueva faceta suya?

Ladeamos la cabeza hacia la derecha y levanto una mano para sujetar su mejilla, deseando ahora mismo no usar mi par favorito de guantes rojos, cierro los ojos lentamente cuando se impulsa un poco más hacia adelante, su nariz choca contra mi mejilla al igual que la mía contra la suya, y cuando suspira es cuando mis brazos ahora rodean su cabeza, sin apartarme un solo instante.

Mientras los labios de Jay siguen presionándose contra lo míos de un modo lento y cauteloso yo no sé cómo hacerlo. Se siente como una de esas experiencias que uno espera repetir una y otra y otra vez por toda una vida, en las que desearía participar a toda costa. Finalmente dejo salir el suspiro que apresaba en mi pecho.

—Y te atreviste a dudar de mí —abro los ojos y puedo decir que he visto todas las maravillas del mundo al ver un sonrojo en sus mejillas. Beso la punta de su nariz y eso lo hace soltar una pequeña risa.

—Cierra la boca y bésame de nuevo.

Sonríe con su toque de arrogancia y vuelve a presionar sus labios contra los míos, acunando mis mejillas y suspirando con mucha más libertad, eso me hace sentir mariposas en el estómago. Jamás me imaginé que podría pensar semejante cursilería. Sin embargo todo esto me gusta, y mucho: me gusta sentir cómo acaricia mis pómulos con sus pulgares, me gusta su nariz chocando contra mi mejilla, me gusta el movimiento de sus labios sobre los míos; me gusta que haya sentimientos, los míos sobre los suyos, los suyos sobre los míos… nuestros sentimientos. Podría quedarme aquí toda la vida.

—Te dije que seguirlos valdría la pena, E —dice Mal, haciendo que Jay gruña.

Abro los ojos y la veo acercarse, cruza los brazos cuando está a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia y frunce los labios en un ademán que solamente ella ha desarrollado durante años. Evie aparece detrás de ella, se coloca a su lado y ensancha una amplia sonrisa, mostrando cada uno de sus blancos dientes.

—Me debes diez billetes —Evie saca un espejo de los bolsillos de su capa, para hacerle creer que la ignora mientras se arregla el brillo labial.

—Las damas no apuestan, M.

—Déjame adivinar, ¿palabras de tu madre? —Evie le lanza un beso al espejo y lo guarda, después coloca ambas manos en su cintura.

—Las leyes de la decencia, deberías leerlas de vez en cuando.

—Espero que tengan una muy buena razón para estar aquí —digo, sonando molesto por primera vez con ellas antes de que sigan con su innecesaria discusión. Jay me da un codazo en las costillas y no puedo evitar reírme.

—El supuesto ladrón y el cobarde a los perros teniendo sentimientos en la sección más alejada de la Isla de los Perdidos. ¿Tienen _alguna_ idea de lo que dirían todos si se enteraran? —Mal sonríe, Jay toma un puñado de tierra y lo arroja contra su ropa.

—Mal, déjalos en paz. Quizá lo que necesitas sea un novio, sentir algo como lo que ellos tienen ahora.

¿Lo que tienen ahora? Decido no pensar en eso y centrarme en el hecho de que la mano de Jay se mueve en mi espalda, trazando lentos círculos que me hacen suspirar más de una vez mientras las escucho discutir. Quiero que se alejen la mayor distancia posible de nosotros. Ahora.

—Agh, no gracias, preferiría perder mi tiempo en otra cosa, maltratando niños o en la escuela, cosa que tampoco sucederá.

En toda esa nueva discusión, en la cual Jay ahora forma parte, escucho que las chicas planean hacer algo en el vecindario mientras tenemos que matar el tiempo que debemos tener invertido en la escuela.

Él les entrega las partes correspondientes de su botín y guarda el resto en la mochila, ambos nos ponemos de pie mientras ellas son las primeras en avanzar, antes de que pueda dar un paso hacia adelante coloca una mano sobre mi hombro derecho y me hace girar para mirarlo directo a los ojos. Me muerdo el labio inferior un poco.

—Podría darte algo a ti, pero ya lo tienes.

—¿Sentimientos? —arquea una ceja.

—Yo, por supuesto, ¿querías algo más? —ruedo los ojos.

—Espero no conocer a alguien como tú en el futuro… nadie más…

Cierra los ojos y se mueve hacia adelante, doy la vuelta y comienzo a caminar, escucho el gruñido como si lo hubiese exhalado directamente contra mi oreja.

—Carlos, espera —dice, atrayendo mi atención de nuevo cuando gira sobre mis talones—. Te odio.

Casi pude jurar que lo decía en serio, por el tono grave en su voz y la seriedad de su postura, pero lo que le arrebata ese toque de credibilidad al momento es la pequeña sonrisa que le tensa los labios y el apenas distinguible guiño que realizó con el ojo derecho.

Retrocedo los pasos que acabo de subir y no dejo de mirarlo a los ojos por un segundo, ni siquiera cuando me coloco frente a él, o cuando me levanto sobre las puntas de los pies para al menos intentar estar a su altura. El único momento en el que rompo nuestro contacto visual es para cerrar los ojos e inclinarme para que sus labios vuelvan a colocarse sobre los míos.

—También te odio.

Escucho un bufido de parte de Mal mientras que estoy seguro que es Evie la que suelta pequeño chillidos de alegría, o de lo que sea que hace que produzca ese sonido tan agudo.

Todo esto es nuevo, todo en lo que llegué a creer que no debería existir en el universo ahora yace aquí, entre nosotros, es demasiado grande para que alguien de mi tamaño pueda soportarlo; es algo prohibido si lo coloco en las palabras que escucho decir a todos los habitantes de la Isla de los Perdidos.

Nunca creí que romper una de las reglas más importantes de los villanos podría llevarme a una situación tan increíble.


	2. ¿Hay algo entre nosotros?

En verdad disfruté mucho del recibimiento que tuve con este one-shot, así que estoy decidiendo volverlo una historia completa, claro que todavía tengo que pensar en algunos detalles, sobre todo ya que quiero hacer una historia que sea una parte _muy_ romántica y la otra _sumamente_ trágica (de lo cual todavía no estoy muy seguro); entretanto me gustaría seguir leyendo lo que sienten y piensan con los favs, follows o reviews, así que espero que lo disfruten :)

* * *

 **¿Hay algo entre nosotros?**

Sin duda la notificación de Madame Maléfica sobre que los cuatro seríamos enviados a la Preparatoria Auradon es algo que puede cabrear a cualquiera, considerando también que estaremos ahí de entrada por salida, todo por conseguir una estúpida varita mágica para que ella pueda controlar el bien y el mal a su antojo. Corrección, al antojo de nuestros padres.

Recupero la respiración mientras decido arremeter y charlar un poco con Jay mientras atracamos la reserva de golosinas que posee la osada limusina que fue ordenada a adentrarse en la Isla. Solamente Mal, Evie, Jay y yo podremos pisar esas tierras plagadas de buenas personas y situaciones que podrían poner incómodo a cualquier villano. Sólo los cuatro, mamá se quedará aquí mientras nosotros hacemos la misión de vida o muerte, o quizá hasta que Madame Maléfica pueda destruir la barrera. Sea lo que sea, soy libre de ella por las siguientes horas, un gran alivio y un peso que desaparece de mis pequeños y débiles hombros.

—¡No! —grita Evie, atrayendo la atención de todos.

La barrera, esa cosa que nos mantiene presos como ratas está ahí, brillando con ese enfermizo y aberrante tono amarillo, al cual nos acercamos cada vez más. Estoy seguro de que no soy el único que comienza a pensar que todas esas historias de personas desintegrándose al tocarla son reales.

—¡Es una trampa! —respondo, haciendo que el pánico explote.

Jay decide volverse el protector de todos, como siempre que algo peligroso nos amenaza a los cuatro. Su brazo hace un firme agarre alrededor de mi cuello mientras supongo que hace lo mismo con Mal e Evie; la incómoda posición es eso, incómoda, y mi expresión no ayuda en lo más mínimo, pero no puedo negar que en verdad me siento protegido ante cualquier situación, y si justo ahora es el momento en que nos desintegraremos por intentar salir de la Isla de los Perdidos al menos sabré que pude confesar mis sentimientos por Jay.

Pero nada ocurre, el auto sigue moviéndose y todo sigue como hace diez segundos, intacto y con nosotros yendo a tierras desconocidas.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa? —Jay nos libera y puedo respirar en paz mientras los cuatro miramos hacia atrás. La Isla, nuestro hogar, lo que sea, ahora la estamos dejando atrás, todo por apenas un corto periodo de tiempo.

—Debe ser magia —dice Evie, animada.

—Hey —Mal golpea un pequeño control remoto contra la ventanilla para llamar al conductor—, oye, ¿es éste botón el que abrió la barrera mágica?

—No —responde el conductor, sacando un artefacto dorado de quién sabe dónde—, éste abre la barrera mágica —vuelve la mirada al frente, ahora ese aparato es una de las cosas que debemos conseguir, como precaución—, y ése abre mi garaje —coloca un dedo sobre otro botón y vuelve a girar la cabeza para hablar con ella—. Y éste botón…

La ventanilla vuelve a subir, dándonos otro tanto de privacidad. Ahora quizá sea un poco más difícil conseguir ese aparato; supongo que la única opción es conseguir la tal varita mágica, o que Jay decida usar esas técnicas de robo que tanto ha desarrollado en lugar de quitar los adornos de las partes frontales de los autos.

—Okay —Mal gira la cabeza lentamente, frunciendo los labios con satisfacción, cruza una rodilla sobre la otra y se acomoda completamente en el asiento—, odioso. Qué lindo sujeto.

Ruedo los ojos y sigo comiendo esos pequeños gusanos de goma agridulces, Mal vuelve a sumirse en sus pensamientos e Evie le dedica un par de gestos extraños pero raramente encantadores a su espejo.

Miro de reojo a Jay, cierra los ojos mientras termina de masticar unos cuantos trozos de tiras cubiertas de azúcar, la mano del brazo que está sobre mí se coloca en mi hombro derecho, enviando un escalofrío por todo mi cuerpo.

He tratado de no pensar en ese momento que tuvimos cerca de la torreta de vigilancia ayer, pero es como si el recuerdo se hiciera más presente conforme trato de ignorarlo. No hemos tenido otro momento similar desde entonces, hemos vuelto a ser ese par que se golpea sin razón aparente, pero los momentos en los que busca tener contacto conmigo (de cualquier tipo) ahora son más constantes.

—Si sigues mirándome así voy a morir, estoy seguro de ello —lo miro mientras ensancha esa enfermiza sonrisa de satisfacción, suelto un bufido y él abre el ojo derecho para mirarme—. Además de que estoy casi seguro que eso no te gustaría.

—No todo en mi cabeza gira entorno a ti, ¿lo sabías? —gira la cabeza para mirarme directo a los ojos, se acerca tan rápida y peligrosamente que ni siquiera recuerdo por qué demonios estamos metidos en este despampanante auto.

—Seguro que sí —la punta de su nariz se frota con la mía, y antes de que cualquier otra cosa pueda suceder un atrevido beso también se coloca ahí.

—Oh… —digo y lo acompaño con un ruido extraño en mi garganta, fue algo así como un chirrido de sorpresa combinado con el hecho de que Mal e Evie vieron ese pequeño momento, se habían limitado a mirar por la ventana y en el espejo respectivamente.

—Bien, eso sin duda fue el sonido más adorable del universo.

Ignoro por completo el hecho de que Evie junta las manos de tal forma que sus dedos forman un corazón y trato de no morir por avergonzamiento, el calor en mis mejillas que también se apodera de mis orejas es tan intenso y demasiado que simplemente no creo que pueda mirar a ninguno de ellos a la cara en los próximos veinte mil años.

—¿E-eso era completamente n-necesario? —me muevo en mi lugar, buscando una manera de alejarme de su agarre y acurrucarme en la parte más alejada del asiento. Otra vez mis grandes amigos deciden desatar su maldad en mí.

—Ugh, ven aquí.

Su mano se coloca en mi mejilla derecha y obliga a que mi cabeza se coloque en su hombro, levanto la vista para ver a Mal ladeando una sonrisa mientras también rueda los ojos, Evie nos dedica una amplia sonrisa y levanta un poco más ese horrible movimiento que decidió hacer con las manos.

—No las escuches, simplemente están celosas —susurra en mi oreja, su aliento envía una sensación rara por toda mi espalda mientras miro hacia abajo y dejo de pensar en que podría conseguir algo que sé que ninguno de nosotros podrá tener.

—La verdad no entiendo por qué…

Dejo la frase sin terminar ya que la sonora música empieza a retumbar en sus auriculares, veo que se muerde el labio inferior mientras mueve la cabeza al ritmo de la batería y el bajo, trato de no pensar en las miles de veces que solía pensar en los momentos que hacía eso antes de dormir.

Su mano vuelve a mi hombro, esta vez traza pequeños círculos sobre la manga de la chaqueta que traigo puesta, escucho el lento latido de su corazón mientras veo que Mal decide comenzar la lectura del libro de hechizos de Maléfica e Evie se arregla el brillo labial después de cada mordisco que le da a un par de caramelos.

Llevar un cachorro a casa, ¿es en serio? Mamá literalmente ha arrasado con los pocos perros que hay en la Isla, incluso los que mantiene presos en el sótano están comenzando a decrecer en cantidad. Espero que al volver ya no estén ahí, me aterra tener que vigilar esa puerta cada que decide fabricar alguna prenda para que sus bestias no escapen. Todo lo que hace es cruel y despiadado, pero estoy seguro de que podría hacer toda esa clase de cosas con personas. Conmigo…

Cierro los ojos lentamente mientras un escalofrío se apodera de mí, la respiración de Jay se acompasa y su agarre se vuelve un poco débil. Decido que no está mal (o eso creo) acompañarlo en su siesta mientras llegamos a ese sitio que será nuestro hogar por el siguiente par de horas.

La Isla de los Perdidos ya no me parece un hogar, Auradon tampoco lo es. ¿A dónde pertenezco si es que hay un sitio para mí?

* * *

—Muchachos, despierten, estamos a punto de llegar —Evie sacude mi brazo para despertarme, y agradezco haberlo hecho ya que no creo que a Jay le hubiese gustado saber que mi cabeza estaba en su regazo.

Jay vuelve en sí con un salto tan alto que casi estuvo a punto de golpearse la cabeza con el techo del auto, musita un par de cosas y parece algo desorientado sobre lo que acaba de suceder, o si realmente acaba de suceder, pero el momento en el que me mira y guiña el ojo derecho es como si hiciera que mi cuerpo olvidara el modo correcto de respirar.

Miro sobre su hombro y en el camino veo a montones de personas vestidos en brillantes colores, todos saludando en nuestra dirección. Desde ahora empiezo a sentir náuseas por lo que está pasando, o quizá sea por el montón de caramelos que decidí comer. Sea lo que sea, no me gusta.

—Míralos —gruñe Mal, rodando los ojos y expresando todo el desagrado del que es capaz con su voz y sus gestos—. Son repugnantes.

—Sólo estaremos aquí por un par de horas, M, no hace falta la mirada de odio —Evie trata de animarla, pero todos aquí sabemos que eso no sucederá.

—Como sea.

El auto se adentra en un camino circular y ahora los sonidos de tambores, trompetas y aplausos es más presente, como si fuéramos algún tipo de persona importante de algún reino muy, muy lejano. Técnicamente lo somos, pero no estamos aquí para asistir a un aburrido baile o algo por el estilo, estamos aquí para liberar a las personas más asombrosas que han pisado la Tierra. O algo.

—Quiero quedarme aquí —digo en un tono de voz que quería mantener para mí mismo, pero el auto se detiene en ese preciso instante.

Finalmente echo un vistazo a todos los objetos que viajaban con nosotros pero a los cuales no les presté la debida atención por dormir. No hay mucho que llame mi atención, pero una cosa que se asemeja a una manta tiene un estampado que me parece vagamente familiar, seguramente el mismo que debí ver en algunos barcos que se acercan a los puertos de Auradon de vez en cuando, parece pedirme salir del auto conmigo. La quiero.

—Supongo que no echarán de menos nada de esto, así que llevaré esto, y esto, y oh demonios, esto _tiene_ que ser mío.

Los dos estiramos la mano al mismo tiempo, sujetando extremos opuestos de esta cosa. Jay tira con un poco de fuerza, a lo cual respondo tirando también, me mira a los ojos y sonríe antes de hacerlo, no me dejo vencer por las cosas estúpidas que se formulan en mi cabeza y vuelvo a tirar.

—Esto no resultará en nada bueno —susurra Evie en voz alta, divertida por todo esto.

No esperaba que la puerta del auto se abriera pero tengo que agradecer que el conductor lo hiciera ya que seguramente esto habría terminado con un golpe en mi brazo por parte de Jay para que lo soltara, pero mi plan de escape no puede completarse, una parte porque decidí caer al suelo, pero la otra porque estoy peleando contra él, no hay ninguna salida. Hago lo único que tengo como opción: gritar y aferrarme a esta cosa.

—¡No! —grito y eso parece alentarlo a pisarme en el estómago—. ¡Tienes todo lo demás! ¿Por qué quieres esto, que no sé qué es?

—¡Porque tú lo quieres! —tensa la mandíbula y puedo ver el odio irradiando en sus ojos pero me niego a soltar esta cosa porque en verdad la quiero, aunque no sepa qué diantres sea.

—¡No! —trato de apartar su maldita bota pero pisa con más fuerza sobre mí, quitándome el aliento de la peor manera.

—¡Dámelo! —por un momento nuestros ojos se encuentran, pero estoy tan seguro de que quiero esta cosa que prohíbo que estos sentimientos salgan a flote.

—¡Chicos, chicos! —dice Mal después de disfrutar de este espectáculo, los dos dejamos de hacer esto, por supuesto, ya que no es muy común que alguien la atrape con la guardia baja—. Tenemos público.

Los dos giramos la cabeza hacia el público, el momento justo en que una mujer de baja estatura hace su aparición entre un montón de personas con montones de instrumentos y en uniformes, junto a ella aparecen una chica y un chico, y no siento ánimos de hablar con ellos, parecen la clase de personas que sudan bondad, y eso es asqueroso.

—Sólo… limpiábamos —dice él, dándoles una de sus siempre presentes y muy atractivas sonrisas, escupiendo quién sabe qué que tenía en la boca—. Levántate —gruñe y con un movimiento veloz estoy de pie y tratando de aparentar que nada acaba de suceder con esta nueva audiencia.

De ahí todo se vuelve en un montón de presentaciones y la mujer diciéndole que deje las cosas como estaban, Jay presentándose a sí mismo y llamando a esa chica 'bonita' (como si realmente me importara que lo hiciera, y claro que lo hago) y aburridos discursos sobre nosotros al llegar aquí y eso. Tanto sonreír debe ser doloroso, y me gusta _mucho_ que Mal quiera arrancar la cabeza de Audrey.

No puedo negar que estaba realmente asustado cuando esa aterradora estatua se transformó en una bestia real, y quizá fue un reflejo que haya saltado a los brazos de Jay por protección, cosa que no le gustó ya que me obligó a pararme y me empujó. Es… diferente, o algo.

Cuando el tal Doug nos dice que debemos tomar una clase llamada "Bondad Correctiva Inicial" es como un golpe en la maldad a cada uno de nosotros. Como si una persona hablando de muchas cosas buenas mañana por la mañana pudiera convertirnos en personas buenas así nada más. Tendrán que hacer su mejor esfuerzo, y de cualquier manera no estaremos aquí mañana por la mañana.

La única cosa que tomo como importante es la hora de trabajo de la biblioteca. No lo sé, quizá pueda encontrar algo bueno ahí.

—Bien chicos, este es su dormitorio —Doug se pone de pie frente a una puerta, sigue sin atreverse a mirarnos a los ojos por más de dos segundos. No tengo nada contra él, seguro es a Jay a quien más le teme—. Si necesitan algo…

—Sabemos a quién acudir. Largo —agacha la cabeza y sale corriendo por el pasillo como una exhalación ante la orden de Jay.

Abro la puerta del dormitorio y me encuentro con una habitación espaciosa, con demasiada luz solar entrando por grandes ventanales, rodeada de madera, literalmente parece que cada uno de los muebles fue pensado para emplear quince árboles en cada uno.

Jay me empuja y sin decir nada se lanza sobre la cama que está más cercana a una ventana, extiende los brazos sobre el respaldo y lanza la cabeza hacia atrás, como si realmente eso fuera suficiente para marcar su territorio.

—Yo quiero esa cama —gruño entre dientes mientras cierro la puerta del dormitorio detrás de mí.

—¿La quieres? Bueno, eso no sucederá en las próximas horas —ruedo los ojos y le lanzo lo primero que tengo a mi alcance, una estatuilla considerablemente pesada que golpea su abdomen, y no se inmuta en lo más mínimo.

Recordatorio: tiene músculos.

Levanta la cabeza con un movimiento tan veloz y tan agresivo que puedo jurar que tendrá algunas vértebras lesionadas por un par de días, pero eso no borra la estúpida sonrisa que siempre debe tener presente. No es tan amplia y tan llena de bondad como la de las personas que acabamos de conocer, es más su marca personal, como degollar a un enemigo o algo así en algunas personas de la Isla.

—Si quieres la cama sólo tienes que pedirla —se muerde el labio inferior y habla frunciendo los labios, arquea la ceja derecha un poco y me niego a usar esa horrenda palabra que dijo Evie en el auto.

—Quiero esa cama —respondo, usando un tono de voz más bajo, agachando la mirada ya que no puedo mirar esa expresión sin que un suspiro amenace por salir.

—Ven por ella.

Lo miro apenas lo necesario para ver cómo coloca el gorro sobre su rostro y coloca los brazos detrás de su cabeza; está mofándose de mí y de que quizá ayer mencioné en algunas ocasiones lo… 'cautivadores' que son sus brazos.

¿Qué es lo que espera? ¿Que suba a ese colchón y encuentre una manera de que pueda dormir ahí? ¿Que simplemente tome la que está a un lado? ¿Dormir en el suelo? ¿Renunciar a las sensaciones? Viéndolo así ninguna es una opción, y debo agregar que en algún punto de la noche estaremos volviendo a la Isla.

No sé qué es peor, si la idea de volver a la Isla o la idea de que ella salga de ahí y vuelva a traer su ola de asesinatos caninos para satisfacer sus maniáticos deseos.

—Justo ahora la biblioteca parece un sitio en donde me gustaría estar.

—Siempre me ha parecido interesante que seas inteligente.

Un calor bochornoso se apodera completamente de mí, mis rodillas se vuelven un poco débiles y tengo que recargarme en la puerta para no caer. Lo veo suspirar mientras levanta el gorro de sus ojos, guiña el derecho y simplemente no puedo con esto, aunque huir no sea una opción ya que hay que planear un robo.

—C-como sea.

Lanzo las pocas pertenencias que traje conmigo a los pies de la cama y me acerco para desplomarme ahí, a la mitad del suelo, confundido de todo esto pero al mismo tiempo un tanto aliviado; confundido en cuanto no tengo idea de cómo tratar de acércame a él otra vez sin sentir que me rechaza, o sin sentir que todos mis intentos son inútiles ya que él puede hacerlo mil veces mejor y sin siquiera pensarlo; aliviado de que al menos algo en él realmente siente lo mismo que yo, no tengo idea si con la misma intensidad pero al menos hay algo.

Tal vez no debería pensar tanto las cosas, o tal vez deba sentir que mis pensamientos van a matarme, eso funcionó la última vez. O tal vez…

—O podríamos compartir la cama, lo cual me parece una gran idea ahora que lo dije en voz alta —su cálido aliento y los gruñidos en su voz contra mi oreja derecha borra 'cordura' de las palabras que conozco. Antes de que cualquier otra cosa pueda suceder muerde ligeramente mi lóbulo—. Pero, después de todo, no estaremos aquí después de esta noche.

Se pone de pie y me obliga a hacerlo, comienza a abrir todos y cada uno de los cajones y compartimentos que hay en la habitación mientras me quedo ahí, congelado, estático con algo extraño atrapado en mi garganta.

¿Hacia dónde está yendo esto? No tengo la menor idea.

—Entonces, ¿qué piensas sobre todos esos bienhechores? —asoma la cabeza por la ventana y por los movimientos que hace con la cabeza, al mismo tiempo que coloca ambos brazos en el marco, sé que debe haber alguien ahí abajo, una chica es la opción más viable.

Y esta vez no me siento enfadado por ello. Es su naturaleza.

—¿Tengo algo que decir al respecto? Son horribles, y buenos, entre más pronto salgamos de aquí será mejor.

El profundo gruñido de mi estómago parece retumbar por toda la habitación, casi puedo jurar que fue audible en el extremo opuesto del enorme edificio. No es la primera vez que hace un sonido similar, lo ha hecho desde que tengo memoria, pero hoy parece querer molestarme más ya que estuve huyendo toda la mañana de mamá hasta estar con los chicos para recibir nuestra misión de Maléfica; mamá se comporta al estar en público, ahí es menos probable que busque una manera de castigarme por no hacer algo, y solamente disminuye la probabilidad, no significa que siempre lo haga.

Jay se aparta de la ventana, rueda los ojos y sonríe, me da una palmada en el hombro antes de colocar su brazo sobre mis hombros y me obligue a caminar.

—Busquemos algo de comer primero o arruinarás el plan, además también muero de hambre.

Sucede de nuevo que algún tipo de sincronía que existe en los cuatro es perfecta y actúa al mismo tiempo en todos ya que encontramos a Mal e Evie a la mitad del pasillo, encaminadas también a buscar algo de comer.

Mientras avanzamos por los pasillos y los jardines, amplios pero llenos de personas, en la formación acostumbrada (Jay al frente, Mal e Evie con los brazos entrelazados detrás de él, y yo al final) puedo notar que las personas aquí no conocen nada sobre discreción: no dejo de escuchar murmullos y preguntas sobre si Ben perdió la cabeza al traernos aquí, eso acompañado de una u otra persona que tiene el atrevimiento de señalarnos.

Es gracioso el momento en que entramos a la cafetería. Todo, _todo_ se queda en un silencio tan profundo que podría igualar al de un cementerio, o al bosque en el que estuvimos aventurándonos ayer, las expresiones de sorpresa son demasiado notorias, incluso hay algunas personas que huyeron por la salida de emergencias.

—Si así se comportan al vernos no puedo dejar de imaginarme la manera en la que suplicarán piedad cuando la varita sea nuestra —dice Mal entre murmullos, acomodándose un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja derecha.

—Viviré en un enorme castillo y habrá cientos de príncipes para cumplir mis peticiones —Evie parece estar más perdida en sus pensamientos que en lo que está pasando, Mal hace una expresión como diciendo '¿estás hablando en serio?' similar a la que hizo cuando escucho lo de los príncipes en la Isla.

—Necesitaré más brazos para poder llevar todo el botín que conseguiré —Jay sonríe como si todo esto le perteneciera. Los tres giran la cabeza en mi dirección, esperando a que deje salir mis planes a futuro cuando dominemos Auradon y todos los reinos adjuntos.

—Eh… me gustará ver algunas cosas en llamas.

—O destruirás algo ya destruido, como es tu especialidad —dice con una sonrisa que hace suspirar a una chica que no había visto parada junto a él, Mal e Evie ríen mientras me encojo de hombros. Eso fue un golpe bajo.

Ignoramos por completo la enorme fila frente a la gran mesa repleta de comida, haciendo caso omiso a las quejas de las personas que estaban esperando a los demás para servirse, y simplemente tomamos todo lo que podemos juntar con nuestras manos. Evie nos mira con decepción, supongo que por la falta de modales o algo, pero tiene la brillante idea de darnos algunas bandejas, las cuales usamos simplemente para vaciar un poco del cargo extra que llevamos en brazos.

Mal ahuyenta con la mirada a un par de chicas en una de las mesas más alejadas de la cafetería, ella e Evie se sientan frente a nosotros, sus hombros se tocan mientras yo trato de mantener un poco de distancia de Jay. Lo que dijo en verdad fue un poco hiriente.

¿Por qué me estoy volviendo sensible?

—¿Al menos tienen alguna idea de lo que tomaron? —Evie estira la espalda y nos mira a todos, comienza a cortar pequeños trozos de algo que parece un trozo de carne excesivamente cocido bañado en salsa de arándanos—. Justo ahora estoy en un punto intermedio entre qué es más desagradable: Jay mostrando los peores modales del universo o Carlos todavía cubierto de chocolate.

Agacho la cabeza y uso el cuadrado de tela que supongo se usa como servilleta para tratar de eliminar los restos más notables del pequeño atraco del auto. Es embarazoso, pero cuando levanto la cabeza la satisfecha, amplia y blanca sonrisa de Evie me dice que logré eliminar el desagrado que tenía hacia mí.

—Sea lo que sea es demasiado, y es gratis, así que no escucharán una queja de mí por ahora —gruñe Jay con la boca llena, Evie cierra los ojos y hace un gesto de asco para tratar de eliminar la imagen de él usando las manos y el dorso de su mano para eliminar los restos. Fue lo suficientemente inteligente para apartar su largo cabello de su camino.

—¿Podrías usar un tenedor? Las personas suelen usarlos para comer —dice Mal mientras estira uno en su dirección, le responde con un bufido.

—Sabes que en la Isla lo usarían para sacarte un ojo si miras algo en el plato de alguien por más de diez segundos.

—Si lo intentas estoy segura de que sería lo último que hagas —Mal gira el tenedor entre sus dedos, una amenaza.

—Chicos, las personas nos miran. Planeemos homicidios después.

Dejan de retarse con la mirada y volvemos a la comida, o algo así: Mal mastica y trata de disfrazar la expresión de gozo al probar algo tan bueno, Evie sigue concentrada en los modales y en su brillo labial, Jay devora, traga y gruñe con todo lo que tiene enfrente y lo que logra tomar de mi bandeja cada que estira la mano izquierda, toma algunos vegetales con formas demasiado extrañas, trozos de carne envueltos en champiñones y papas a la francesa.

Mi almuerzo se basa en una manzana (a medio terminar) y pequeños pedazos de la corteza de un pan de centeno. De repente no tengo tanta hambre, él lo nota.

—Come algo —gruñe mientras baja unas cuantas rebanadas de pan de centeno con un vaso de agua.

—No tengo hambre.

—No estoy preguntando, hazlo.

Ruedo los ojos y empujo la charola como protesta ante su orden, coloco ambos brazos en la mesa y apoyo la barbilla sobre mis antebrazos. Lo escucho susurrar la palabra 'idiota' y se pone de pie, supongo que para encontrar algo más que no haya probado aún, pero ahora me siento de muy mal humor como para seguirlo. Auradon es tóxico.

—Creo que iré por otro par de panecillos, ¡son deliciosos! —Evie limpia las comisuras de sus labios delicadamente con la servilleta de tela, la dobla en un cuadro y se pone de pie, Mal va detrás de ella.

Me quedo mirando fijamente un par de semillas de girasol mientras los fuertes sonidos de una escuela como esta taladran hasta lo más profundo de mis tímpanos. Estoy demasiado harto y frustrado por esto y muchas otras cosas que estar perdido en los bosques de la Isla no parece una mala idea, el sonido de una pesada charola colocándose junto a mí decide frustrar mi ensoñación.

—Necesitarás energías para esta noche —encojo los hombros un poco más y sigo mirando las semillas—. Como sea, te veo después —levanto la mano derecha apenas lo necesario para que sepa que lo escuché, me da una palmada en el hombro y camina hasta marcharse por la salida de emergencias.

Recorro la cafetería con la vista y algo extraño se apodera de mí, es otro de esos momentos en los que me detengo a pensar en cómo sería mi vida si no fuera yo, o al menos si no fuera un De Vil.

¿Estaría inscrito en esta misma escuela, rodeado de estas mismas personas, con padres que se preocupen por mí en lugar de ordenarme y castigarme, haciendo exactamente las mismas cosas que las personas buenas hacen en la vida diaria aquí? No es como si quisiera algún hechizo para poder cambiar el pasado, de una u otra forma volvería a lo mismo.

Destino, tengo que tener eso en consideración de ahora en adelante. Es mi/nuestro destino robar la varita, es mi/nuestro destino destruir la barrera, es mi/nuestro destino presenciar el nuevo orden que tendrán las cosas cuando Madame Maléfica gobierne. Es mi/nuestro destino cambiar todo.

—¿Dónde demonios está Jay? —pregunta Mal mientras vuelve a sentarse, sumamente irritada y con ese brillo verde aterrador en los ojos—. Estaba aquí hace un minuto.

—¿No es obvio? —me levanto y noto la pila de postres que está a mi lado. Me rehúso a tocarlos—. Acaba de comer, fue a ejercitarse, y con eso me refiero a robar algunas cuantas cosas que encuentre por ahí.

—Pareces conocerlo bastante bien —Evie coloca ambos brazos en la mesa y su rostro descansa sobre sus manos abiertas, arquea las cejas para tratar de decir algo más, que no entiendo del todo.

—Hemos sido amigos desde hace casi mil años, tendría que aprender algunas cosas sobre él de una forma u otra.

—Y tal parece que su tal 'amistad' decidió cambiar ayer, ¿no es cierto? —Mal frunce los labios en su sonrisa de satisfacción. Estoy a punto de responder que lo hizo cuando un momento de racionalidad se apodera de mí, porque la respuesta no es un sí, pero tampoco es un no; la respuesta es un 'no tengo la menor idea'.

—En realidad no hemos hablado al respecto —el nerviosismo en mi voz y un ligero aumento de temperatura en mis mejillas hablan mejor por mí. No estoy seguro si quiero escuchar algo al respecto.

Comparten una mirada de complicidad, luego una sonrisa y finalmente un par de cejas levantadas. Seré más pequeño que ellas pero sé lo que están tramando.

—E, nos vamos, dejemos que el inteligente descifre algunas cuantas cosas —Evie asiente y se levanta, girando un par de veces para lucir su atuendo—. Los visitaremos más tarde para… pensar las cosas, si sabes a lo que me refiero.

—Sí, sí, lo que digas, nos vemos.

La varita. Madame Maléfica. Jay. Sentimientos. Auradon. Volver a la Isla si somos atrapados. La maldad apropiándose del mundo. ¿Todo eso puede lograrse en tan poco tiempo? No me imagino el resultado.

* * *

Misión: Robar la varita del Hada Madrina y liberar a nuestros padres de la Isla para que la destrucción gobierne Auradon. Estado: Fracaso. Fracaso _épico_.

El camino de regreso a la Preparatoria es silencioso, demasiado para el gusto de cualquiera. Mal e Evie intercambian miradas apenadas y se mantienen con la cabeza agachada, Jay va al frente de todos, tiene cerca de cinco metros de distancia a nosotros e incluso así lo escucho susurrar un amplio repertorio de insultos que no creí que poseyera.

El Hada Madrina tendría un infarto si lo escuchara.

Me mantengo lo más alejado de ellos ya que no quiero compartir las miradas apenadas de las chicas, además porque Evie me seguiría viendo como un animal herido o algo así, Mal no disfruta mucho estar conmigo, y realmente no parece haber nada que pueda subirle el ánimo a Jay, no algo que pueda respirar después de que termine de sacar su frustración.

Entramos al camino circular de la escuela y evitamos a un par de guardias, entramos al pasillo principal unos dos minutos antes de que escuchemos el cierre de pesadas puertas. Casi puedo jurar que hay arqueros en los techos para evitar cualquier tumulto, aunque esto es Auradon, seguro el mayor peligro que puede haber aquí es una jauría de cachorros en busca de su madre.

Jay ignora el deseo de buenas noches de Evie (pesadillas y alguna amenaza acechando debajo de su cama) y sigue caminando en línea recta, gira a la izquierda para comenzar a golpear los muros que puede encontrar, lo sé por el sonido que parece retumbar por todo el edificio.

—Espero que esté mejor por la mañana —Evie encoge los hombros, no deja de mirar el punto por el que Jay desapareció.

—Da igual, prefiero pasar una eternidad castigada a pasar otro día aquí —los ojos de Mal destellan con ese verde característico de su familia.

—Eso espero.

Hay cerca de doscientas cosas que quiero decirle al respecto formulándose en mi cabeza, pero ya que tiene magia a su disposición prefiero no ser convertido en cenizas, al menos no hoy.

Apresuro el paso hasta que estoy a unas dos zancadas alejado de él, abro la boca para iniciar alguna conversación pero no estoy seguro de poder continuarla, no sin saber que recibiré monosílabos o que simplemente me mandará al diablo.

—Es una estupidez, ¿no? —se detiene en el acto y gira la cabeza un poco—. Me refiero a que no tiene sentido poner una alarma sobre un objeto tan estúpido como ese si supuestamente nadie aquí haría algo malo con ella.

Los sonoros pisotones que da cuando camina de nuevo hacen evidente que volví a recordarle su fracaso, lo cual no era mi intención en absoluto.

Cuando llegamos al frente del dormitorio busco en los bolsillos de mi pantalón corto la llave de la puerta, decide sacar un poco de ira y abre la puerta con una patada. Sorprendentemente la cerradura no se rompe, pero el golpe de la puerta al choca contra el muro hace que algunas luces se encienda, nos apresuramos a entrar y a seguir lo que sea que salga de esto aquí dentro.

—Escucha… todo estará… —gira sobre los talones y me señala de un modo acusador con un dedo, su brazo tiembla por la fuerza que aplica en ello, se acerca con zancadas y retrocedo hasta que mi cabeza es la primera en chocar contra un pared, después todo mi cuerpo encuentra apoyo contra el muro.

—No te atrevas a decir que todo estará bien mañana, _no_ te atrevas —tensa la mandíbula y ya puedo verme con un moretón en el ojo derecho.

Cierro los puños con tanta fuerza que escucho algunos chasquidos, me atrevo a mirarlo a los ojos y puedo ver eso contra lo que lucha tanto, eso que lo ha tenido en búsquedas sin sentido y deseando causar impresiones con lo que hace: decepción.

Jafar le habría dicho que es inútil y un bueno para nada, eso habría causado que saliera hasta tarde en la noche y robara todo lo que no esté fijo al suelo para tratar de enmendar su error. En las noches en las que mamá me tenía cepillando todos y cada uno de sus abrigos solía verlo correr a toda velocidad en la protección de la noche, llevando y trayendo montones de objetos.

Si en algún momento pensé en detenerlo ahora sé que me enfrentaría a una mirada y reacción tan violentas como las de ahora.

—S-si vas a golpearme h-hazlo y ya —me quedo sin aliento y muevo la cabeza hacia la derecha, dándole espacio para que al menos pueda decir que tropecé con algo o que caí de la cama.

El golpe no llega, en su lugar sostiene mi barbilla con la gentileza que nunca creí que podría poseer alguien que haga lo mismo que él. Abro los ojos con nerviosismo y su expresión cambia por completo, el total opuesto a lo que lo atacó hace unos milisegundos: frunce las cejas un poco, tiene los ojos un tanto más abiertos y su labio inferior tiembla, la respiración entrecortada dice otro poco.

—Y-yo … —titubea y rompe nuestro contacto visual, se rasca la nuca con la mano libre y suspira pesadamente. Esto es nuevo—. B-bueno, creo que l-lo que quiero decir es que…

Aparto sus brazos y extiendo los míos para envolver su torso, coloco la mejilla derecha sobre su pecho mientras todo su cuerpo se pone rígido, respira de manera entrecortada y no sé si es el quien tiembla por lo que estoy haciendo o yo por haberlo hecho sin pensar a hacerlo. Dejo salir el suspiro al sentir su cuerpo tan cerca del mío.

—Está bien —un segundo después su mano derecha se adentra en mi cabello y la otra se coloca en mi espalda baja, acaricia cada mechón mientras lucho contra mi impulso de restregar mi nariz contra sus músculos—. Está bien.

—No, no está bien… —el suspiro entrecortado que acompaña eso me hace mirarlo de inmediato. Es la primera vez que lo veo tan… triste, cabizbajo, derrotado, lo que sea que lo haga sentir así—. No quiero ser una decepción, no quiero decepcionar a ninguno de ustedes, o a papá… a nadie en la Isla.

Es fácil notar que no dice en serio esa última parte, pero decido no hacérselo notar y dejar que bufe lo necesario para tranquilizarse un poco.

—Supongo que conseguiremos la varita de alguna manera —gruñe por lo bajo, eso hace que algo dentro de mi cabeza no parezca estar bien, todo parece estar ligeramente brumoso y demasiado cálido—, lo tomaré como un accidente, y los accidentes suceden todo el tiemp…

No sé qué es realmente lo que me orilla a hacer algo así; quizá fue el hecho de que algo en su voz decía todas esas cosas pero entrelíneas decía 'hazlo', tal vez fue la cercanía entre nosotros y el calor que irradia de él, quizá fue el recuerdo de la suavidad de sus labios contra los míos. Sea lo que sea, me levanto en las puntas de los pies y la presión de ese pequeño beso no dura más de dos segundos, dos segundos que sin duda parecieron largas horas.

Cuando coloco completamente los pies en el suelo una de sus manos acuna mi mejilla, su pulgar se mueve sobre mi pómulo y algo así como un chillido escapa de mi garganta sin mi autorización. Me mira a los ojos, puedo notar lo impactado que está por lo que hice, también puedo sentir ese calor enfermizo en las mejillas.

—Bien… esto es nuevo —la punta de su nariz se mueve contra la mía, los dos soltamos estúpidas risas que, en la Isla, habría provocado que su deseo por golpear a las personas se hicieran presentes—, nadie me había besado antes —frunzo el ceño ya que eso es mentira, puedo hacer una larga lista de personas que lo han besado—. Me refiero a que usualmente soy yo el que lo hace, eres la primera persona que logra besarme sin que esté prevenido.

—¿Puedo hacerlo de nuevo? —el nerviosismo agradable en mi voz me toma por sorpresa, pero en verdad quiero hacerlo de nuevo. Una y otros cientos de incontables veces… si me lo permite.

—Mmmmh, —aleja la mirada por apenas un segundo, luego la sonrisa más amplia que alguna vez he visto adorna sus labios antes de que asienta un poco—, sí, puedes hacerlo.

Vuelvo a levantarme en las puntas de los pies y otra vez presiono sus suaves labios contra los míos, cierro los ojos y por un segundo me pregunto si él también siente lo que se apodera de mí: las rodillas débiles, el acelerado latido del corazón, el escalofrío en la espalda, todo eso y más, pero al menos en mí resalta una profunda necesidad y un gran deseo por nunca apartarme.

Soy tan malditamente sensible y débil, él lo sabe.

—¿Qué es todo esto? —pregunto cuando me aparto y vuelvo a abrir los ojos, en verdad me siento confundido respecto a… no sé si llamarlo 'nosotros', por eso decido llamarlo 'esto'—. Me refiero a que usualmente las personas hacen esta clase de cosas porque hay algo muy fuerte entre ellos, y no sé si todo esto sean señales de algún tipo o si me estoy volviendo loco.

Frunce el ceño de una manera tan confundida que me resisto a reírme en su cara, además de que es un tema 'serio'.

—Corregiré todo eso: ¿hay algo entre nosotros? —la respuesta es una presión de sus labios sobre mi frente. Suficiente.

—Hablas como si fueras una persona de aquí —noto el desagrado en lo que dice, y también lo noto en mi cuerpo porque eso es un gran insulto—. Por ahora diré que sí, lo hay, pero estoy demasiado exhausto, frustrado y necesitado de una larga ducha como para discutirlo. Mañana por la mañana.

Me acerca un poco más a su cuerpo, besa la parte superior de mi cabello y su barbilla se coloca ahí un par de segundos, luego los dos decidimos terminar con el abrazo al mismo tiempo.

Entra en el pequeño baño de la habitación y lo único que puedo hacer es sentarme sobre el colchón, la esponjosa sensación debajo de mi cuerpo hace que mis manos viajen sobre toda la extensión de las mantas que lo cubren. En casa cama es una palabra que no tiene el mismo significado que aquí: en la Isla, o al menos para mamá, y para mí, cama significa un montón de trozos de cartón sobre una base de tubos de metal junto con algunos restos de tela para protegerme de la noche. Aquí es como buscar maneras para definir suavidad y calor.

Todo cambia cuando mi cabeza toca las almohadas, en ese momento es cuando todo el abatimiento, cansancio, una sensación de haber corrido diez mil kilómetros se apodera de mí. Mis párpados pesan cientos de kilogramos, mi cuerpo se sume en estupor y somnolencia. Dormir parece algo increíble ahora.

No escucho la puerta del baño al abrirse pero sí cuando se ríe ligeramente, la sensación de cada una de las partes de mi cuerpo sumiéndose en un profundo sueño es demasiada como para que pueda hacer algo, así que lo dejo quitarme las botas y los calcetines, me levanta para que así pueda deslizarme entre las mantas y cubrirme con ellas.

—Duerme bien —el susurro y un beso en mi frente es lo último que percibo.


	3. No encajo en el mundo

Sigo disfrutando mucho de los reviews que recibo, trato de incluir algunas cosas que dicen en ellos para tratar de mantener contentos e interesados a todos con la historia. No se molesten si me demoro un poco en actualizar pero mi semestre en la escuela está comenzando y parece uno de esos retos que hay que enfrentar con toda consciencia, además de que (en noticias que a nadie le importan) tengo el corazón roto recientemente, así que no me odien. Fav, follow o review, disfruten :)

* * *

 **No encajo en el mundo**

Parpadeo un par de veces, me inclino hacia adelante y por suerte no llego a golpear mi cabeza contra la mesa, pero como las pocas notas que he tomado sobre Bondad Correctiva Inicial son simples garabatos y movimientos raros de mi mano sé que, aunque no volveré a leerlas en un millón de años, debí tomar algo más de desayuno que una manzana entera para no sentir que en cualquier momento voy a caer inconsciente por el cansancio excesivo en mi cuerpo.

—Puedo usar un hechizo para que no te quedes dormido —giro la cabeza un poco, Mal sonríe sin apartar la vista de su obsesivo dibujo de la varita—, o podría buscar alguna manera de mostrarle a tu… amigo, lo mucho que lo detesto por arruinar todo anoche.

—Te escuché —gruñe tan cerca de mi oreja que podría jurar que leyó mis pensamientos—, y si tuviera magia entonces tú estarías mordiendo el polvo.

—Atención al frente, Mal, Jay y Carlos.

Ruedo los ojos y pongo la cabeza sobre el hombro de Jay, bostezo sin alguna clase de remordimiento mientras el Hada Madrina termina de escribir en el pizarrón otro montón de ejercicios que deberían mejorar en todo lo posible nuestra consciencia moral, o hacernos diferenciar entre lo bueno y lo malo, o lo que sea. No sé si giró la cabeza para ver que estamos charlando o si tiene ojos en la nuca.

El hombro de Jay no es tan cómodo o mullido como las almohadas en las que acabo de despertar hace un par de horas, y todo pareció casi una especie de alucinación ya que no recuerdo la última vez que pude dormir sin despertar por un sobresalto o una interminable lista de cosas por hacer, o risas frenéticas.

Aunque su hombro no es tan cómodo no puedo pedir nada más por ahora, y antes de que pueda colocar su brazo sobre mis hombros estiro la espalda y vuelvo la mirada al frente antes de que el Hada Madrina nos sonría y estire un apuntador para leer el siguiente ejercicio.

—Si una persona te acercara a su bebé que llora: A) ¿Lo hechizas? B) ¿Lo encierras en una torre? C) ¿Le das un biberón? O D) ¿Le arrancas el corazón?

La mano de Evie va todo el camino hacia arriba como un disparo, y el Hada Madrina está más que feliz de darle la oportunidad de hablar, pero es como la tercera vez que hace eso y en todas ellas se ha equivocado.

—Evie.

—¿Cuál era la segunda? —pregunta, y no entiendo su punto de pretender que es tonta, porque no lo es, en realidad es inteligente, como yo, y no me considero alguien tan inteligente, incluso cuando Jay dice que así es.

—Ah, okay. ¿Alguien la sabe? —sonríe pero es muy obvio que está un poco decepcionada. Nos mira con una sonrisa triste mientras nos señala con esa cosa, esperando que alguien diga algo, me limito a cruzar los brazos y no quedarme dormido.

—¿Mal? —dice al azar, y por suerte ella estaba 'prestando atención'.

—C) Le doy un biberón —responde, sin preocuparse por esto, lo mismo que le sucede a todos nosotros. Sé las respuestas de esto, porque sólo tenemos que recordar que tenemos que hacer exactamente lo opuesto a lo que solíamos hacer, pero no tengo ganas de hablar.

—Correcto. Otra vez —más sonrisas, grotesco.

—Hoy estás muy inteligente —le digo como un cumplido ya que está más centrada en el dibujo que en aprender, pero no vamos a utilizar este aprendizaje cuando los incendios y la catástrofe gobierne Auradon.

—Sólo pienso en la que suena aburrida —espeta y eso parece despejar la mente de Evie, le doy la razón porque es la mejor opción si no quiero un hechizo arruinando mi día entero, o mi vida.

—Tiene mucho sentido —susurra Evie.

Luego una chica aparece (que resulta ser la hija tímida y rara del Hada Madrina, Jane) y eso es un poco de alivio para esta mañana aburrida y mi repentina hambre debido ellas firmen y presentan y hacen algunas otras cosas aburridas y distractoras. Jane tiene miedo de nosotros, no mordemos… tan duro.

Sin embargo cuando miro a Jay sonríe como si quisiera decir 'tal vez la chica más fácil con quien coquetear' y tomo eso como una señal para acercarnos a la varita, no como que él realmente quiera conseguir algo con ella. O… ¿eso hace?

—Hay que continuar —dice el Hada Madrina y lanzo mi cabeza hacia atrás y rodar los ojos, deseando seriamente comer algo, cualquier cosa, tal vez podría manejar esto con algo en el estómago—. Si encuentran un frasco con veneno, ¿qué hacen? A) ¿Lo ponen en el vino del rey? B) ¿Lo ponen dentro de una fruta? —broma hacia la madre de Evie, y lo entiende—, o C) ¿Entregan el frasco a las autoridades?

Quizá si hablo podría preguntar si puedo salir y conseguir algo de comer, por eso mi mano se levanta para responder, pero Evie y Jay hacen lo mismo, y Jay intenta bajar mi mano para quedase con el crédito, como la mayor parte del tiempo.

—Suelta —digo con la mandíbula tensa pero Jay sólo se ríe y sacude su brazo.

—Jay —lo señala. «Maldición, este era mi momento, tan injusto».

—C) Lo entrego a las autoridades —empuja mi brazo lejos y levanta una ceja mientras coloca sus brazos en el respaldo de la silla.

—Yo quería decir eso —lo golpeo en el brazo, _gran_ error.

—Uy, pero lo dije primero —lo miro con todo el desprecio del que soy capaz ya que tenía muchas ganas de salir de aquí, y porque odio cuando me habla de esa manera y más con los labios fruncidos, pero ese es otro gran error porque sé lo que va a hacer desde la Isla—. ¡Ven aquí! Vamos, ¿quién lo dijo primero? ¡¿Quién lo dijo primero?!

La llave en mi cabeza con su brazo es la primera cosa que recuerdo que me hizo mientras jugábamos en la Isla, también los nudillos que alborotan mi cabello y se centran para perforar todo el camino hasta mi cerebro. Pero la inmovilización contra la mesa es nueva, tal vez porque no había un lugar en el que me pudiera inmovilizar antes, y decidió hacer esto aquí, en el medo del salón de clase con la persona más amable en Auradon. Se siente bien tener su cuerpo sobre mí, pero tal vez no con tanta violencia y con más abrazos y besos. Un momento… ¿¡QUÉ!?

—Muchachos —el Hada Madrina dice para tratar de conseguir nuestra atención, pero eso no impide que Jay ensalive su dedo, lo más desagradable que puede existir en el universo entero—. Muchachos —dice de nuevo, sonando más insistente, y nos detenemos con nuestro momento divertido/agresivo para mirarla—. Tendré que pedirles que los dos usen esa energía dentro del campo de tourney.

—Oh no, está bien. Sea lo que sea, no voy —empujo a Jay lo más lejos posible y se gira para simular que va a golpearme, y seguramente lo habría hecho si no estuviéramos aquí.

—Por desgracia no estoy preguntando, así que por favor tomen sus cosas y por favor vayan, le diré al entrenador que los acepte porque los envíe ahora.

—¿Y qué pasa con la clase? —digo, buscando una manera de zafarme de esto.

—Estoy segura de que Mal e Evie pueden prestarles sus notas y podrán mantener el ritmo con nosotros, ¿verdad? —le pregunta a ellas, y las dos chicas sonríen hacia nosotros con ese mensaje oculto que dice 'idiotas, se merecen esto y más'.

—Claro que podemos hacerlo —Evie guiña su ojo derecho y luego mira sus uñas derechas, uniendo su brazo libre con el de Mal.

—Así que ahora vayan ya que la práctica está a punto de comenzar.

Ahora odio al Hada Madrina porque nos está enviando a una cosa que ninguno de lo dos tiene la más mínima idea de qué se trata, pero ya que es una forma de 'usar nuestra energía' seguro que implica correr, o combate cuerpo a cuerpo, o correr. Ninguna es una opción, no estoy hecho para cualquier cosa de esas.

¿Será malo incluso cuando él está yendo conmigo?

* * *

Entonces tourney significa una cosa: deportes.

Cosa nueva/vieja que odio, eso es seguro. Digo, ¿quién diantres podría _siquiera_ pensar que alguien como yo, y especialmente yo, estaría hecho para los deportes?

Por lo que sé y ya he visto en los estudiantes de por aquí soy un poco más corto de estatura para mi edad, toda mi complexión es simplemente más pequeña que el promedio de la gente de aquí, así que no capto exactamente el punto del Hada Madrina cuando nos envió a Jay y a mí al tal tourney.

Entiendo que podamos ser un poco demasiado enérgicos para su gusto, o tal vez debemos prestar atención a esa clase aburrida y esas cosas, o tal vez sólo quería pasar tiempo con las chicas, pero hay un montón de cosas que hacer para enfocar esa energía en lugar de correr y saltar y llevar una pelota y recibir rugidos y ser pisado en el brazo y todo eso. Mi hombro todavía duele un poco demasiado, Jay es demasiado pesado y no esperaba que olvidara que estaba ahí con él, 'siendo parte de algo nuevo juntos como un castigo por ser agresivos y mejores amigos'.

—Ahí estás, he estado buscando por todas partes. Vamos —dice Ben cuando me encuentra en las gradas, sacándome de mi ensimismamiento.

—Sí, claro —asiento con la cabeza y me encojo de hombros porque no quiero estar aquí, pero ya que todos los demás tienen alguna otra clase en la que estar algo en mi cabeza dijo que esta era una oportunidad para perder algo de tiempo.

Nos levantamos y caminamos en el campo, comienza a preguntarme acerca de cómo estuvo mi día desde que la práctica terminó y respondo con monosílabos y asentimientos con la garganta, tratando de evitar que indague en lo demás. No soy bueno hablando con la gente pero mis opciones son limitadas.

Me dice que me quede en el comienzo del campo y hago estiramientos, tomando algunos consejos que Jay me dio en la práctica, y es un alivio que los otros jugadores no estén aquí, susurrando que somos problemáticos y que deberíamos ser enviados de vuelta a la Isla para hacer sufrir a las personas lejos de ellos. Montón de cobardes si lo pienso.

—Okay, Carlos, correrás un poco. ¿Listo? —asiento con la cabeza y hago un movimiento con la mano para que sepa que lo estoy, parcialmente.

Cuando mira hacia abajo en un cronómetro el primer ladrido viene, y empiezo a correr por mi vida.

La descripción más común de mamá sobre un perro aparece en mi cabeza: son como una máquina de masacres con cuatro patas, cubiertos de pelo y de diferentes tamaños. Sus garras te desgarrarán la carne hasta que te desangres para morir, sus colmillos siempre estarán listos para clavarse en tu garganta y sentirás cómo tu vida se va lentamente en picada hasta que te hayas ido de este mundo, ellos corren más rápido que tú, te observan por la noche para asegurarse de que su presa sigue viva hasta que se aburren de ti y te matan en el momento. Escúchame, Carlos, soy una experta en esto, había lidiado con ellos antes de que Bestia me enviara a la Isla, por lo que si alguna vez te acercas a uno tienes que encontrar un lugar para sobrevivir, pero tal vez el perro encuentre a alguien más entretenido para matar, eso probablemente te mantendrá vivo.

Tengo la estúpida idea de mirar hacia atrás para verlo, el pequeño monstruo es marrón y me sigue con todo su entusiasmo para atraparme, eso me impulsa para correr más rápido y rogar por mi vida.

—¡No! ¡No! ¡No! —grito mientras estoy seguro de que mis chillidos de pánico están alimentando el instinto asesino del animal. Esta no era la forma en que pensé que iba a morir.

—¡Bien! —grita Ben cuando corro más allá de él

—¡No! —no me detengo, nunca me detendré, no hasta que esta bestia encuentre a alguien más para matar en mi lugar.

Esta bestia fue entrenada para matar villanos, estoy seguro de eso ahora. Esta cosa va a atraparme y arrastrarme a un lugar donde pueda destruirme con todas sus partes afiladas hasta que pueda olfatear a Evie, Mal o Jay, serán las siguientes.

Ben grita mi nombre, podría decir que sorprendido, pero el bosque parece un lugar perfecto donde la criatura pueda encontrar un conejo o un ciervo para matar por un tiempo, entonces seguramente su extremadamente desarrollado y entrenado sentido del olfato le recordará que tiene me rastrearme y matarme, porque Auradon es sólo un lugar para la gente buena, para buenas intenciones. Nosotros somos sólo un experimento social, y eso tiene que terminar de una vez por todas.

—¡No, alto! —le ordeno a la bestia con un movimiento de la mano cuando por fin puedo subir a un árbol, y parece escucharme ya que sólo se queda ahí.

—¡Carlos! —Ben grita, su voz sonando más cerca, y Jay me mataría si supiera que agradezco que alguien más además de él está preocupado por mí y salvándome la vida.

—¿Ben? ¿Ben? —podría respirar de alivio cuando él aparece en mi vista periférica, pero éste horrible animal está esperando a que me distraiga para atacar—. Ben, ayúdame. ¡Sé que es un asesino! ¡Va a perseguirme y a morderme el cuello! ¡Es un animal feroz, rabioso y salvaje!

—¡Hey! —dice, como si acabara de ofender a la bestia que se atreve a cargar en brazos—, ¿quién te dijo eso?

—Mi madre —digo, a modo de estatuto.

—¿Cruella? —podría rodar los ojos por su estúpida pregunta pero no puedo hacerlo ahora, está controlando a esa cosa.

—Sí, ella es experta. Es entrenadora —se ríe, sin duda encuentra que la desesperación es algo entretenido, y eso me dice que Auradon es un lugar para locos—. ¡¿Lo tienes en brazos?! ¡Te atacará seguro! —se ríe de nuevo.

Me siento 'mal' porque puedo imaginar el momento en que el animal decida morder su cuello, luego va a esperar hasta que yo baje del árbol hasta acabar conmigo justo en el medio de la nada también.

—Carlos, nunca habías visto un perro antes, ¿no es cierto? —esa simple idea hace que el pánico se apodere completamente de mí.

—Claro que no.

—Chico, te presento a Carlos. Carlos, él es Chico, nos acompaña siempre —no sé si es debido a la forma en la que Ben habla o que después de la introducción algunas cosas parecen encajar pero ya no siento tanto miedo, simplemente ansiedad.

—Ahora ya no es un animal feroz, salvaje y rabioso —risas nerviosas también salen con mi voz, incluso con no sentirme tan temeroso en absoluto como para bajar del árbol—. Sí. Eres un chico bueno, ¿eh? —nunca estuve tan cerca de un perro así que por eso estiro la mano con nerviosismo para acariciar la cabeza del animal, y no gira para morderme o arrancarla, parece que le gusta lo suficiente como para llegar a mis brazos cuando Ben estira los suyos—. Eres un buen chico.

—Entiendo que fue duro vivir en la Isla.

—Sí. Las caricias en la barriga no eran habituales.

—Está bien —Ben dice cuando me da una palmada en el hombro, y no sé si sea sólo yo pero la forma en que me mira parece ser un poco diferente, es incómodo—. Se nota que eres buen corredor, eres rápido ¿sabes?

—Ah… —digo que cortar todo el nerviosismo en lo que Ben trata de decir. Como sea, estoy sosteniendo una bestia en mis brazos, necesito enfocarme en eso, y también en el hecho de que él no parece querer matarme, al menos no ahora.

—Sí… —otra palmada en el hombro, estoy harto de este contacto de su parte.

—Gracias —le digo y acaricio al perro mientras trato de indicarle a Ben que no me siento tan cómodo con él palmeándome tanto en el hombro, o su charla, o que esté tan cerca de mí.

—Sí. Oye voy a darles algo de espacio —lo miro y asiento con la cabeza mientras que también le doy una muy pequeña sonrisa—. ¿Sí? Vayan conociéndose y… ven a buscarme luego, ¿okay?

—Sí.

—Nos vemos —su sonrisa me enferma.

—Hasta luego — _gracias a Maléfica que se fue_.

Me siento en un tronco y rasco su pecho, su respiración es tranquila y no parece estar vibrando de rabia o deseos de matar, más bien parece que en realidad le gusta estar rodeado de gente o cargado, y en su mayoría parece encantarle ser acariciado. Me pregunto si él podría ser uno de esos perros que mamá me mostró en tarjetas cuando tenía siete años de edad que se mueven sus patas si los cero en un punto debajo de sus oídos, o tal vez que podría liberar su rabia.

—Hola. Hola. Oh… —Chico lame mi mejilla y eso se sintió un poco agradable, o tal vez sólo me probó para asegurarse de si valdría la pena comerme. De todos modos, me gusta—. Gracias.

Miro sus pequeños ojos marrones y no sé si pueda decir que un perro puede sonreír, pero en verdad parece sentirse cómodo, del mismo modo que yo, quizá un poco más de mi parte. Es raro tener un animal en brazos, si considero que los que hay en la Isla son casi inexistentes, y en su mayoría son ratas o cucarachas, pero creo que puedo considerar a Chico, además de la compañía de todos en la escuela, mi cuarto compañero de vida, los demás están haciendo quién sabe qué en quién sabe dónde con quién sabe quién.

—Entonces… ¿sueles perseguir a las personas y matarlas del susto a menudo? —bufa y desvía la mirada, quito la mano de su pecho y eso parece molestarle ya que otro bufido parece ser más sonoro. Lo acaricio de nuevo—. Bien, lo siento, no quise ofenderte.

Chico se mueve de tal forma que queda completamente recostado en mis piernas, su cabeza descansa sobre sus patas delanteras y sus orejas están caídas, supongo que está exhausto por tener que mover todo su pequeño cuerpo en una carrera tan intensa para querer atraparme, o quizá, ahora que lo pienso como posible, quería conocer a alguno de los cuatro chicos nuevos en la Preparatoria Auradon.

La forma de actuar de todos aquí es demasiado extraña.

Levanto la mirada, el sol se filtra por los agujeros en las copas de los árboles, un par de ardillas va saltando de una rama a otra, escucho el sonido de algunos pájaros carpinteros en su búsqueda por insectos y algunas ramas quebrándose me dicen que alguna otra clase de animal debe estar merodeando por ahí, quizá al acecho o simplemente paseando libremente por ahí.

Este bosque es el completo opuesto al bosque de la Isla, todo aquí está lleno de vida y follaje, la naturalidad que algo así debería tener, todo es un ecosistema de paz que permite que las ideas y pensamientos fluyan sin alguna clase de obstáculo.

Por alguna razón todo esto hace que me sienta más sentimental que de costumbre, y quizá sea cierto eso de que no he desarrollado tan bien mi papel como villano, pero sinceramente no me importa nada de eso en absoluto, aunque involucre recibir miradas de desdén de Mal y golpes por parte de Jay.

—¿Puedo contarte una historia que probablemente haga que pienses lo peor de mí? —le pregunto a Chico, y no sé si eso sea algún indicio de que pueda desarrollar las mismas características 'especiales' de mamá, aunque simplemente quiero charlar con alguien, no hacerme un abrigo con su pelo.

Tomo el hecho de que lame mi mano derecha como una señal de que quiere escucharme, y no puedo creer que esté por sincerarme con un perro.

—Bien, ¿por dónde empiezo? —digo con un suspiro, acaricio el punto medio de su cabeza mientras las ideas se juntan en mis labios. Sé exactamente en dónde comenzar, y no es agradable pensar en ello.

Llevar un estilo de vida tolerable resulta fácil, o al menos pretenderlo es muy sencillo. Ser un villano del que pueda hablarse y cause temor con el simple hecho de escuchar su nombre, nunca lo lograré; estudiante en ocasiones con las más altas calificaciones en la escuela sin reconocimiento, el centro de atención y desahogo de frustración en mi pequeña familia, lo usual. Todo así resulta muy sencillo, fingiendo, e incluso más disfrazando todo con una tímida sonrisa, cuando todo por dentro es diferente. Y a una edad tan corta…

Ser el hijo de una lunática de la Isla de los Perdidos tiene un sinfín de desventajas, pero entre ellas dos pueden resaltar en gruesas letras brillantes, como las de los grafitis de Mal en los muros de muchos edificios en… casa, supongo.

Las dos principales son fáciles de adivinar: no amor y no felicidad. Es obvio que no soy feliz, y puedo darle un punto de inicio a ello, cuando tenía cuatro años, en esos momentos donde mis recuerdos están algo borrosos pero siguen presentes, cuando mi corta vida se basaba en jugar con pequeños autos a los que les faltaban ruedas, figuras de animales que nunca había visto antes y sensación de dolor en el estómago constante, lo cual era hambre. A esa corta edad el mundo tiene una perspectiva diferente, todo es mucho más grande y aterrador, las personas de ahí buscan cualquier momento para sacar provecho de ti, y no se tiene una idea concisa sobre qué es la muerte. No lo es… hasta que se está cerca de lo sucedido.

No sé si sea por mi naturaleza de aprovechar los mejores momentos en la medida de lo posible o creer que algo bueno puede salir del momento más oscuro, pero me parece recordar que papá era bueno conmigo. Sí, no era completamente amable si vivía ahí, le gritaba a las personas y golpeaba algunos muros, o personas, pero no era así conmigo. Solía leerme e inventar historias antes de mi hora de dormir, jugaba conmigo en el jardín seco detrás de nuestra casa y a la hora del baño, me daba la mitad de su ridículamente pequeña porción de comida para que 'fuera un chico fuerte en el futuro', me enseñó algunos pasos de baile, todo eso mientras mamá se dedicaba a pasar horas en el sótano, sin salir de ahí por horas o en días. Preferiría seguir viviendo sin saber lo que había ahí abajo.

Y un día, cuando mamá no había salido del sótano después de mucho tiempo, una mañana que decidí levantarme temprano para darle una sorpresa, un dibujo hecho la noche anterior con apenas tres o cuatro colores de él, mamá y yo tomados de la mano, lo primero que pude notar fue rojo, mucho rojo en su lado de la cama. Después, al acercarme, pude ver una línea roja en todo su cuello y el usual calor que se sentía en sus mejillas ya no estaba, todo era frío en él y en la habitación. No fue sino hasta que algunas personas entraron a llevárselo que noté que había un trozo de vidrio en su mano izquierda, que había permanecido ahí mirándolo por horas y que mamá había sido quien dio el aviso, sin mostrar alguna especie de sentimiento por lo que había sucedido.

De ahí acredito el desencadenamiento del no amor ya que nunca antes había sido querido por ella, salvo una que otra ocasional caricia en mi cabello o en mis mejillas. Supongo que lo tomó demasiado en serio ya que destruyó el dibujo y todo desde ahí se volvió horrible, haciendo quehaceres que no podía realizar a tan corta edad, recibiendo órdenes, castigos, gritos, bofetadas y puntapiés. Todavía me parece recordar que la primera vez que me hizo pasar una noche en casa de Evie no dejé de pensar que me había abandonado con ella y con la Reina Malvada, quien no sabía de mi existencia hasta entonces. Evie se dedicó a hacerme tantas y tantas preguntas que mi única salida fue llorar en más de una ocasión, pero a ninguna de las dos pareció importarles que me quedara ahí, en un ovillo y ahogado en llanto, durante horas.

Supongo que por eso Evie me dejó estar cerca de ella más tiempo y me mira todo el tiempo como alguien herido, aunque técnicamente lo estoy. Mi papá fue enviado a una cueva donde todos los cadáveres se pudren en una multitud, mi madre me detesta o algo y me trata como basura, terminé enamorándome de mi mejor amigo y ahora estamos en Auradon mientras le hablo a un perro y unas tontas lágrimas resbalan por mis mejillas.

Finalmente estoy llorando, algo que quise hacer desde que pisamos la Preparatoria, y sé que Chico lo detesta ya que se mueve en su sitio.

—Te dije que pensarías lo peor de mí —sollozo, esperando que nadie decida venir a investigar si Chico cumplió su cometido de matarme.

Dejo de acariciarlo y simplemente dejo que la parte superior de mi cuerpo caiga ligeramente sobre él, su pelo se siente bien contra mi cuello y el calor de su pequeño cuerpo es suficiente para no sentir que todo dentro de mí está completamente perdido, me hace sentir que no todo es tan malo. La misma sensación de ayer antes de que besara a Jay. Maldición, ahora puedo presumir que besé a Jay, otra agradable sensación.

Desearía que él estuviera aquí, ahora, escuchándome aunque sé que lo detestaría por ser una cosa sentimental, sosteniéndome mientras caigo de a poco en ese agujero del que creí haber salido hace un par de años. El pasado es pasado, perdona y olvida, pero recordar esos pequeños momentos importantes es realmente un martirio, pero incluso así hablar al respecto es liberador, tanto que no siento la compresión usual en el pecho que cuando simplemente lo pensaba.

—Gracias, Chico —susurro contra su pelaje, gira la cabeza y lame mi mejilla un par de veces, una rara sonrisa llega a mi rostro y aparto las lágrimas que siguen cayendo por mis mejillas—. Ahora vamos, quizá Ben siga esperándonos.

Lo dejo en el suelo y camino con paso lento, me sigue de cerca y moviendo su cola de un modo animado, deseando y al mismo tiempo odiando el hecho de que quizá tenga que volver a correr, saltar o hacer otra cosa para probarle que poseo algo para el equipo de tourney. Odio el tourney, pero la persona más importante para mí quiere ser parte del equipo, por ende debo hacer mi mejor esfuerzo para cambiar los papeles y no ser un inútil ante sus ojos.

Debería saber que si esto no es una señal de que mis sentimientos por él no son fuertes entonces no sé qué lo hará.

* * *

—Creo que haremos que Benny-boo consiga una nueva novia. Quiero un hechizo de amor —Mal aplaude y le lanzo su libro de hechizos, casi puedo ver que esa aura malvada que desprende cuando tiene una idea emana de ella, oscura como su cabello y como las prendas de ropa que utiliza usualmente.

—¿Hechizos de amor? —pregunta Jay con sorna en la voz y tratando de ocultar su risa—. ¿En verdad la mujer más malvada de todos los tiempos se dedicó a escribir esos hechizos?

—Lo hizo, y funcionan —Mal frunce los labios, la sonrisa y la mirada perdida dicen que se siente altamente orgullosa de ser hija de Maléfica, aunque ella no se sienta así de orgullosa que ella—. Y ahora, ustedes dos —nos señala a Jay y a mí, luego con su pulgar señala la puerta detrás de ella—, largo, tengo mucho en qué pensar y charlar con Evie.

—Además apestan, literalmente —Evie toma una profunda inhalación cerca de donde estamos Jay, Chico y yo, luego se cubre la nariz y en verdad parece estar a punto de vomitar—. Deberían ducharse después de la práctica.

—Toma tiempo lavar este grandioso cabello —levanto la mirada para verlo pasar sus dedos entre las hebras, y solía pensar que Evie era la vanidosa entre nosotros—, además no quiero que los demás se sientan mal consigo mismos cuando me vean sin todo esto encima.

Desvío la mirada hacia mi ensayo que debo entregar mañana sobre 'Cosas que considero debería cambiar en mi vida' para Bondad Correctiva Inicial, sintiendo que un horriblemente bochornoso sonrojo se apodera de mí. Jay debería tener un filtro especial para sus palabras, así no lograría que mi imaginación se vuelva loca y empiece a pensar en demasiadas cosas y prendas sueltas.

—Como sea, largo —Mal abre la puerta con magia y hace un gesto con el libro para invitarnos/obligarnos a salir.

Jay bufa y toma la delantera, levanta el brazo derecho y le pone la axila en la cara a Mal, ella logra apartarse y darle un buen puntapié antes de que Jay pueda salir corriendo. Antes de recibir su mirada asesina me levanto lo más rápido que puedo, tropezando mientras trato de guardar la computadora y un par de libros dentro de mi mochila.

Las chicas estaban realmente sorprendidas cuando me vieron con Chico en brazos hace como una hora, y creo que si no hubiese dicho algo al respecto sobre el nuevo jersey de Jay probablemente habría notado que había un perro a escasos cuatro centímetros de mí.

Cuando abro la puerta del dormitorio y entro lo primero que veo es una ancha espalda al descubierto, completamente, ni siquiera los largos mechones de cabello la ocultan. Los músculos parecen estar más resaltados después del ejercicio, su piel se ve tan suave que hago un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no pasar mis manos sobre toda la extensión.

—No hagas eso, tu mirada es demasiado penetrante y aterradora al mismo tiempo —dice antes de colocarse una camiseta sin mangas encima y dar la vuelta para mirarme.

—Supongo que trataré de no hacerlo, o quizá no lo intente y siga haciéndolo porque me gusta lo que veo.

Arquea la ceja izquierda un poco, baja la mirada y levanta el brazo derecho para colocarlo detrás de su cuello, la flexión del músculo de su brazo hace que mis rodillas tiemblen un poco, quizá demasiado, lo suficiente para hacer que me mueva a un muro para encontrar un poco de soporte.

—Un cambio interesante, además de ser inteligente puedes decir cumplidos, ¿quién diría que Auradon te…? —mira el espacio junto a mí y sus ojos se abren completamente, como si estuviera tratando de advertirme de una amenaza, y estoy seguro que antes habría trepado hasta el techo o me habría lanzado a sus brazos para protegerme de Chico—. Carlos… ¿qué es eso? —baja el brazo y señala con la mano libre, miro a nuestro nuevo compañero de dormitorio sólo para confirmar.

—Uh, bueno, es un perro —digo como si fuera lo más obvio.

—Ya sé que es un perro, y ese es el problema ya que apenas ayer saltabas a mis brazos cuando la estatua de Bestia se transformó —se acerca un par de pasos y escucho que Chico comienza a gruñir—. Un minuto, está… ¡¿protegiéndote?!

Dejo mi mochila en el lado contrario y me arrodillo para acariciar su pequeña y peluda cabeza, eso lo distrae de pensar que Jay es una amenaza y se centra en mi tacto, decido no levantarlo ya que sin duda eso altearía completamente a ambos.

—Supongo que sí, aunque no eres una amenaza. Chico, Jay no es una amenaza, es mi… amigo… —odio esa palabra pero me niego a decir la otra que tengo en mente, me vuelvo a poner de pie, mirándolo mientras su expresión de sorpresa no cambia en ningún momento.

—¿Desde cuándo te volviste tan amigo de esa pequeña bestia marrón? —lo señala de modo acusador.

—Verás, mientras estaba con Ben en el campo de tourney…

—¿Qué estabas haciendo con Ben? —cruza los brazos e infla un poco el pecho, más de lo normal que cuando suele hablar, incluso su voz cambia pero no sé cómo podría describirla.

—¿No lo recuerdas? Le dijo al entrenador que se haría cargo de mí…

—Ah, claro. Y supongo que esa pequeña bestia fue la mejor manera en la que podría acercarse a ti.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —frunzo el ceño y en verdad no entiendo qué está pasando, estaba bien hace un segundo cuando le dije que me gustaba verlo y ahora parece un completo opuesto a como suele reaccionar.

—Lo peor sería saber que estuvieron en el bosque.

Todo lo que está detrás de él ahora es una gran obra de arte, el muro, el televisor y los videojuegos parecen ser algo que realmente brilla en la oscuridad, los tesoros más invaluables que pueden existir en todo el mundo, son simplemente la mejor distracción que puede haber ya que no quiero mirarlo a los ojos. Pero lo nota, trata de atravesarse en lo que estoy mirando y eso me hace mirar al techo, al suelo, a Chico, a cualquier lado menos a sus ojos.

—Carlos, ustedes _no_ estuvieron en el bosque —espeta y se acerca otro par de pasos, ahora sería un buen momento para un par de gruñidos, o para que no me hubiera alejado tanto de la única salida que tenía—. Bien, espero que esté listo para recibir una paliza.

—Jay, no. Ben simplemente trató de ser amable para que pudiera saber que no había razón para temerle a un perro.

—Sí pero ese es mi trabajo. Yo estoy contigo, soy yo quien debe ayudarte a superar esa clase de cosas, no él, además debería saber que no puede estar cerca de ti así nada más, o de tus grandes ojos marrones… o tus pecas… de tu corta estatura… —me mira directo a los ojos con cada palabra, los latidos de mi corazón se aceleran mucho más cuando las puntas de sus botas tocan las mías y la parte trasera de sus dedos acarician mi pómulo derecho—, tus labios… Carlos, eres tan… soy tan… ugh, sólo ven aquí…

Su mano se coloca detrás de mi cuello, antes de que pueda pensar que hará otra llave en mi cuello, igual que en el salón de clases hace algunas horas, flexiona las rodillas un poco para que sus labios se encuentren completamente con los míos.

Estiro la espalda por el acto repentino, abro los ojos y tomo una profunda respiración antes de que comience a cerrar los párpados lentamente, tomando como una última imagen el hecho de que él cerró los párpados primero. En un movimiento simultáneo sus manos se colocan en mi cintura y mis brazos se colocan detrás de su cuello, ladeamos un poco la cabeza hacia la derecha y todo desaparece.

He deseado esto casi todo el día. Bah, a quién engaño, he deseado esto desde el momento en que abrí los ojos, cuando lo vi en todo ese lío de mantas, almohadas y cabello alborotado lo primero que quise hacer fue levantarme para besarlo y verlo despertar al estilo que lo haría cualquier princesa de Auradon.

—Jay… —logro suspirar cuando se aparta apenas un milímetro para cambiar la posición de su rostro.

Sus manos se entrelazan en mi espalda baja y me acerca completamente a él, por primera vez en años no me siento mal al ser alguien tan vulnerable, me fascina todo esto, excepto quizá el hecho de que la punta de su lengua traza una línea en mi labio inferior, hago un gran esfuerzo para no apartarlo, la sensación es un tanto grotesca y profundamente desagradable.

Sin embargo vuelve a hacerla, ahora más despacio, frunzo las cejas en una mueca de completo desagrado, la sensación que recorre desde las puntas de mis pies hasta el último de mis cabellos es tan ambiguamente emocionante como intolerante que simplemente no puedo contenerme de dejar salir un gemido sobre su rostro, combinado con mi completa expresión de asco.

Después viene algo que es incluso peor, apresa mi labio inferior entre sus dientes y le da una mordida, no lo suficiente para herirme, pero sí con la libertad necesaria para que abra los ojos por sorpresa, apoye mis manos sobre sus hombros y lo aparte, tomando profundas bocanadas tanto para recuperarme del momento como para pensar que nunca creí que le gustara el canibalismo. ¿En qué me he metido?

—¿Qué… pasa? —jadea con una arrogante sonrisa en los labios, trata de acercarse de nuevo, con sus manos listas para colocarse en mi cintura, pero estiro el puño derecho para que no se acerque.

—Me mordiste —espeto, lo más obvio del mundo.

—¿Y? —arquea la ceja derecha y empuja la cabeza al frente para besarme, miro hacia la derecha pero sus labios terminan en mi cuello.

—Me mordiste —repito, tratando de sonar más serio y molesto.

—No entiendo el problema —susurra cada palabra contra mi cuello y obligo a mis manos a no aferrarse a su espalda hasta que se aparta—. Incluso en la Isla has visto a miles de personas besarse, y hacer otras cosas, además estoy seguro que lo has hecho, además de que…

—Nunca lo había hecho —lo miro a los ojos mientras frunce el ceño ante mis palabras—, en realidad… nunca antes había besado a alguien.

Es entonces cuando la realidad parece caer como una pesa sobre su cuerpo, su expresión cae al mismo tiempo que esa seguridad que suele desbordar cuando está cerca de alguien, cuando es él quien ha hecho esta clase de cosas, y puedo jurar que muchas otras como dijo, pero supongo que yo también he estado un poco atrasado en hacer todo eso.

—Maldición —pasea su mano derecha por su cabello, su expresión se vuelve tensa y trata de eliminar el temblor en su labio inferior mordiéndolo—. ¿Quieres decir que fui tu…? —asiento lentamente con la cabeza ya que es vergonzoso que siquiera pueda hacer la suposición de que él fue mi primer beso—. Lo lamento, en serio lo lamento, no quise asustarte o algo parecido.

De acuerdo, recibir disculpas de su parte es algo que no me gustaría recibir en ningún otro momento, no porque no crea que lo dice en serio, sé que lo hace porque me está mirando a los ojos, pero es por el hecho de que no me gusta verlo con esa expresión tan indescifrable en su rostro, junto con sentir que todo este momento está siendo brutalmente asesinado por mí al no saber reaccionar a su experiencia. Tengo que adaptarme a todo esto, crecer en todos los aspectos; cambiar.

—Tranquilo —vuelvo a colocar mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y con mi pulgar rasco la parte trasera de su cuello, sonríe como un idiota y me da un pequeño beso en los labios—, fue solamente lo súbito del momento, me adaptaré.

—Voy a compensártelo, te lo prometo —su frente se coloca sobre la mía y cierro los ojos, haciendo que el estúpido y raro suspiro que compartimos lo valga, cada segundo—. Pero Evie tiene razón, apestamos.

—¡Pido la ducha!

Le devuelvo el pequeño beso y me agacho para esquivar sus brazos, porque supongo que leyó en mi expresión que iba a hacerlo, apresuro el paso y logro cerrar la puerta del baño de la habitación con el pestillo… por precaución.

Me quedo mirando la pequeña habitación en la que acabo de entrar, porque por alguna razón no había sentido la necesidad de utilizarla. Todo es pulcramente blanco, las pocas cosas que hay aquí están ordenadas obsesivamente en estantes con secuencias de forma y color, incluso podría ser que estén alineadas por fechas de producción.

Escucho los rasguños de Chico contra la puerta, después escucho cómo los pesados pisotones de Jay se acercan lentamente hasta que finalmente golpea en la puerta con los nudillos

—¿Sabes? Podría ser una ducha compartida, digo, para evitar el gasto de agua y todo eso.

—C-creo que estaré bien, s-si no salgo de aquí en d-diez minutos pide ayuda.

—No me importará que no estés decente, entraré para cerciorarme de que no hayas muerto. Además de que nadie tendrá el privilegio de verte primero además de mí, eso es seguro.

—Claro, ¿ya te dije que eres demasiado celoso? —esa palabra, esa es la palabra que puede describir el cambio de su actuar hacia mí, y estoy tan listo para usarlo en su contra—. Tal vez deberías decirle a Ben que venga a ayudarte, es tan lindo y fuerte…

—Y estará muerto si sigues hablando así de él —golpea la puerta, o la patea, lo que sea que hizo fue una señal para mostrarme que no está bromeando, y no quiero que esté molesto conmigo mí, no tanto.

Quito el pestillo y abro un poco la puerta, en el otro lado puedo verlo con la mandíbula tensa y con un odio total que sale de sus ojos, está teñido de color rojo por la ira y parece como una tetera a punto de explotar por todo el vapor saliendo por sus orejas. Es tan… ugh, sexy cuando está celoso.

—Oye —le digo, mirándolo a través de la pequeña apertura, me mira a los ojos y le doy una pequeña y tímida sonrisa—. Eres el único a quien quiero, ¿de acuerdo? Literalmente, no me veo con ninguna otra persona además de ti.

—Dame un beso y te creeré —habla con los labios fruncidos, por eso sólo abro la puerta para borrarle esa estúpida expresión.

No estaba listo para que saltara sobre él, por ello retrocede un par de pasos hasta que cae en mi cama, me siento sobre su estómago y me inclino hacia adelante para que no diga nada, sólo quiero que me bese y acaricie mi espalda y suspire y ría y comparta sus sentimientos conmigo, para volver esto más acerca de nosotros.

—Ya, ¿ahora me crees? —sus pulgares acarician mis pómulos.

—Con todo mi malvado corazón, y si no te das prisa con esa ducha estoy seriamente de que voy a compartirla contigo.

Me apresuro de nuevo y cerrar la puerta, suspirando como un idiota y sonriendo como alguien de Auradon. Entonces, ahora que estoy solo, algo como seriedad verdadera se hace presente, me separo de la puerta mientras mis rodillas tiemblan un poco, debo dejar que mi imaginación me ataque de esa manera, si no entonces llegará un momento en el que caiga de bruces al suelo al no poder pensar en algo más que no sea en todo el cuerpo de Jay expuesto en la ducha comunal que seguro debe estar en el gimnasio de la Preparatoria Auradon, o en su ducha compartida conmigo.

¿Sería un error dejarlo entrar? Sí, lo sería, pero no por el hecho de que dejaría de pensar de forma correcta si lo hace y suceden 'otras cosas' aquí dentro, más bien sería un error por el hecho de que no quiero que vea… eso, nada de eso, no todas esas marcas sobre mi cuerpo.

Me quito la ropa lentamente, viendo detalladamente los moretones que creí habían desaparecido de mi cintura hace un par de días junto con algunas marcas de rasguños, incluso una diminuta quemadora en mi estómago… no recuerdo la última vez que mamá fue tan agresiva conmigo.

Arrojo las prendas en un montón cerca de la puerta, abro los grifos de agua y me coloco debajo de los chorros cálidos de agua. La dispersión del agua caliente y el contacto que tienen sobre mi piel casi me resulta algo completamente nuevo, ahora Auradon no parece ser in sitio tan horrendo.

Mientras el agua cae sobre mí la única persona que no me ha tratado como basura, porque nunca tuvo la oportunidad, aparece en mi memoria, compartiendo conmigo las abundantes pecas, el tono de piel y el color de ojos. Papá… estoy seguro que haría cualquier cosa para volver a verlo tan sólo una vez, para cerciorarme de que el nido de locos que es la Isla de los Perdidos tenía algunos individuos con la cordura suficiente para recordar que tratan con otros humanos.

La vida que solía tener ahora parece como un mal sueño, todo eso parece haberse esfumado en sólo unos cuantos minutos. Todo me parece tan lejano ahora.

Mientras hago todo lo que las personas hacen estando en la ducha un par de cosas llegan a mis pensamientos. No encajo en el mundo, preferiría ciento un veces vivir en ese mundo imaginario donde todo es tal y como me place, donde realmente puedo ser feliz sin preocuparme de todo el mundo a mi alrededor, donde me siento querido por Jay y pueda hacer toda la clase de cosas que mi cabeza dicta cuando estamos cerca, no como un secreto.

Viviré así al menos hasta que podamos volver a la Isla con la varita, después podría buscar una manera de no volver a estar cerca de mamá (estoy seguro que tanto poder la volverá más demente) y luego, quizá, me enfrentaré al mundo. Pero ya que usé la palabra 'querido' estoy seguro que será algo _muy_ difícil de conseguir.


	4. Me gustan las palabras prohibidas

Sé que tomó tiempo pero… ¡agradezcan a las vacaciones de primavera para que esta actualización suceda! Descubrí que es algo así como un error bíblico actualizar la historia en fin de semana, pasa un tanto desapercibida, así que trataré de actualizar los miércoles-jueves cada vez que tenga un capítulo completo, así que estén al tanto. Fav, follow o review, son buenos alimentos para el alma o la felicidad, disfruten :)

* * *

 **Me gustan las palabras prohibidas**

Si el narcisismo pudiera tomar la forma de una persona, con todo lo que pueda conllevar ser alguien enfermizamente narcisista, presumido, ligeramente arrogante y con grandes delirios de grandeza, entonces estoy más que seguro que el mejor ejemplo de ello sería Jay.

Literalmente no hay nada, NADA, que le evite sentir que puede tocar el cielo con simplemente estirar el brazo, no después de ser considerado el jugador más importante al haber ganado ese torpe juego de tourney hace un par de días.

Si antes encontraba… molesto que los cientos de alumnas de la Preparatoria babearan por estar cerca de él ahora buscan cualquier cosa por tocarlo, para charlar con él, para lo que sea, y agradezco que Evie esté cerca para alejarme de esas incómodas situaciones.

Tengo que repetírmelo una y mil veces, Jay tiene todo el potencial para acercar a las personas, no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo. Aunque… quizá todo cambiaría si… no, no es posible.

Chico llama mi atención al golpear su cabeza contra mi pierna, señal de que está hambriento y quiere volver al dormitorio para dormir a los pies de mi cama, me arrodillo para acariciar entre sus orejas y recordarle que no me he olvidado del todo de él, pero a veces sumirme en mis pensamientos toma demasiado tiempo y me olvido de todo. Desearía no tener esa tendencia a pensar tanto las cosas.

—Ya lo sé, ya lo sé, esteremos ahí en un minuto.

Me levanto en el momento justo cuando un par de personas pasan a mi lado, otra vez susurrando y deseando que no estuviera aquí. Seguro creen que atraigo mala suerte o algo por el estilo, y creo que no tengo esa habilidad a menos que sea traer esa mala suerte sobre mí mismo, de ser así entonces me declaro culpable.

—¿Recibiste la notificación del Hada Madrina? —Jay pregunta de la nada, su voz a mis espaldas me hace dar un salto tan alto que casi pude atravesar el techo, pero afortunadamente el nada malvado y agudo grito de pánico se mantuvo en mi garganta, desgarrando mis cuerdas vocales por salir.

—No vuelvas a hacer eso —digo, tensando la mandíbula y mirándolo cuando aparece a mi derecha.

—Cierto, sonidos repentinos, lo lamento —hace comillas en esa última parte. Ruedo los ojos mientras termino de acomodar y sacar un par de libros de mi casillero antes de cerrarlo.

—No lo recibí, ¿se trata de algo importante? —ensancha una sonrisa.

Levanto mi mochila del suelo mientras Jay saca un montón de hojas de papel de la suya, las cuales dudo mucho que tengan algo escrito que valga la pena como para cargarlas en la espalda, murmura un par de cosas mientras ensancha un poco más esa tonta sonrisa por alguna razón, cuando finalmente encuentra la que sea que estaba buscando la desdobla y la extiende hacia mí.

—Dijo que haría una pequeña modificación a tu horario de clases ya que, según ella, tienes demasiado tiempo libre.

—Me gusta mi tiempo libre… —divago un poco en eso. En verdad me gusta estar solo, por un tiempo nada más, así que no estoy dispuesto a que ella me lo quite simplemente porque quiere hacerlo.

—No lo sé, simplemente me dijo que te entregara esto —le arrebato la hoja y comienzo a leerla en el acto, odiando Auradon una vez más y pensando en qué decirle a esa… encantadora mujer la próxima vez que la vea.

Echo un vistazo a cada día y cada materia, a cada espacio en blanco al que creí me iba a acostumbrar durante todo el tiempo que estuviéramos aquí, y no veo una gran diferencia en los días o en los espacios, salvo hoy, en el espacio que tengo desde el mediodía hasta cerca de las tres de la tarde.

Por un momento en verdad creo que la modificación en mi horario es algo real, pero no es sino hasta que leo _**Materia: Besar.**_ _**Imparte: el súper sexy profesor Jay.**_ , con esa espantosa e ilegible letra con la que suele escribir es cuando puedo reírme con libertad, por el hecho de que su broma fue muy bien planteada y porque un poco de nerviosismo se apodera de mí, es una combinación de sensaciones horrendas.

—Tenías esto espantosa y fríamente calculado, ¿no es cierto?

—Por supuesto que sí —coloca un brazo sobre mis hombros y comenzamos a caminar hacia el dormitorio, supongo.

Chico camina a mi lado, moviendo su cola animadamente y deteniéndose de vez en cuando para olfatear cosas mientras trato de imaginarme esta escena desde otro ángulo, algo como los villanos tomando un paseo antes de atormentar al prójimo, no como eso que sea que hay entre Mal y Ben con el efecto de las galletas, o entre Evie y Doug (aunque ella quiera negarlo).

Jay saluda a diestra y siniestra a todas las chicas, choca palmas con algunos de los miembros del equipo de tourney, y alguno que otro extraño le pide fotografías, ¡fotografías! Es demasiado incluso para él.

Está a punto de cumplirse un mes desde que llegamos aquí, un mes en el que nuestras vidas han dado medios giros impresionantemente súbitos, y digo medios porque, si fueran giros completos, estaríamos exactamente en el mismo lugar en donde empezamos. Mal descubriendo sus alcances con su magia, Evie luciendo de lo que es capaz, Jay siendo un atleta estrella y yo… bueno, supongo que yo tengo que seguir agradeciendo que esté vivo, ya que el único avance que he tenido en mi vida ha sido superar mi pavor a los perros. Un punto a mi favor, supongo.

—Entonces… —dejo mis palabras a medias, esperando a que decida prestarme atención a mí y no a sus seguidoras, un par de extrañas que le piden autógrafos, las cuales se van cuando notan que sigo ahí—. ¿Besar?

—Sí, y he escuchado que el profesor es sumamente bueno en ello, además de que obtuvo reconocimiento como el jugador más importante en tourney hace un par de días, eso le da más relevancia a sus lecciones —me río por obligación mientras seguimos caminando.

—¿Por qué?

—Hmm, no lo sé, ¿quizá porque no sabes hacerlo?

—Sé hacerlo… lo hemos hecho varias veces.

—Sí, y ha sido increíble, pero por muy extraño que esto pueda sonar para ti las simples presiones de labios no son besar, hay más cosas involucradas en ello.

—¿Como qué? —miro hacia la derecha y lo atrapo mirándome, me dedica una sonrisa ladeada y obligo a mis rodillas a no debilitarse, no ahora.

—Ya lo verás —se queda de pie justo en frente del dormitorio.

No recordaba que el camino desde el edificio principal hasta aquí fuera tan corto, o quizá mirar el suelo mientras camino hace que todo parezca estar más cerca. Ahora no me parece una mala idea asesorar a Evie un poco para sus siguientes pruebas de Química, o simplemente hacerle compañía ya que Mal está en una cita con Ben y ella no tenía a quien recurrir además de mí.

Quizá tome mi consejo y decida al menos darle una pequeña oportunidad a Doug, aparenta ser un tipo agradable, no como el insoportable de Chad y el resto de los amigos cercanos de Ben.

Abro la puerta del dormitorio y Chico aprovecha que suelto un poco mi agarre en su correa para correr dentro, de inmediato llega a su comedero y devora en segundos, al igual que Jay cuando encuentra algo bueno en la cafetería, y cuando termina con eso decide saltar sobre la cama de Jay.

—Oh no, te he dicho mil veces que no puedes estar ahí —Jay gruñe mientras deja caer su pesada mochila al lado de la puerta y se apresura a apartarlo, Chico se pone en una postura agazapada y defensiva, gruñe y le muestra los colmillos—. Ah, ¿es así como lo quieres, eh? Adelante, dame tu mejor golpe, pequeña bestia.

—Oye, no lo llames así —decido entrar en acción y me acerco lentamente a Chico, rasco debajo de su mentón y eso lo tranquiliza apenas un poco para que me permita colocarlo en el suelo.

—No puedes culparme por llamar a algo por su nombre —Jay cruza los brazos y no deja de fulminar a Chico con la mirada.

—Como sea, no lo llames así —le devuelvo la mirada asesina pero se limita a levantar una ceja, medianamente indignado.

—¿O qué? —me reta al arquear un poco más la ceja y ladear una sonrisa—. Cabe mencionar que no te tengo miedo en lo más mínimo.

—Alguien podría cortar tu cabello mientras duermes.

Su expresión cambia completamente, ahora parece una que antecede al terror completo, como si en verdad creyera que podría hacer algo como eso. No estoy diciendo que el cabello de Jay sea un problema, me gusta jugar con él de vez en cuando, sobre todo cuando me deja atarlo sobre mi labio superior para que pueda fingir que tengo uno de esos ridículos bigotes del principio de los tiempos en muchos reinos, pero es lo mejor que se me pudo ocurrir para amenazarlo, y afortunadamente tuvo el éxito que esperaba ya que relaja los hombros y también su aterrada expresión.

—Por supuesto que no lo harías —dice sin más, seguro de ello—, digo, no si valoras tu vida lo suficiente como para seguir respirando si lo haces.

—Podría si vuelves a llamarlo así —rueda los ojos mientras empieza a caminar por toda la habitación, murmurando por lo bajo y seguramente tensando la mandíbula, justo como suele hacerlo cuando no puede ganar en un argumento. Bajo la mirada a Chico y dejo de rascar su mentón, lo cual hace que me mire—. Y tú, sabes que a Jay no le gusta que estés en su cama, así que no vuelvas a hacerlo.

Bufa y se levanta de mi regazo, salta a los pies de mi cama y da un par de vueltas antes de echarse, de inmediato se levanta cuando escucha los apresurados pasos de alguien acercándose por el pasillo y entrando a la habitación sin llamar a la puerta antes.

Evie entra con algunos retazos de tela en sus brazos, una amplia sonrisa en sus labios y un destello en su mirada, la expresión que toma cuando sus ideas de creación en moda toman posesión de su cabeza.

—Carlos, ¿te molestaría si me llevo a Chico por un par de horas?

—Puedes llevártelo toda la vida, me da igual —espeta Jay desde una ventana, supongo que algunas de sus seguidoras deben estar afuera ya que parece que su mal humor decidió esfumarse.

—Cállate, Jay —ruedo los ojos y vuelvo mi atención a Evie, me mira con el ceño fruncido pero levanto los hombros para ignorar el asunto—. Ah sí, supongo que está bien, de todos modos tengo… cosas que hacer.

El bochornoso y constante sonrojo se apodera de mí. Si Jay no está demasiado molesto conmigo por defender a Chico entonces me gustaría mucho tomar mis lecciones con él; sea lo que sea que pueda contener y haber en ese aspecto suena demasiado interesante, y no tendré mi última clase del día, eso vuelve a ese futuro algo que en verdad quiero que suceda.

—¡Grandioso! Tengo en mente unos diseños impresionantes, y si me queda un poco de tiempo libre entonces podría diseñar algo para ustedes —suspira con toda la alegría del universo—. ¡Vamos, Chico! Tienes muchas cosas que modelar.

Eso parece alentarlo ya que sale corriendo como una exhalación, asomo la cabeza para ver a Evie tratar de seguirle el paso en el pasillo. Esbozo una tonta sonrisa mientras cierro la puerta, con el pestillo para evitar la intromisión de cualquier otra persona.

—¿Estás molesto? —pregunto con timidez, sin atreverme a dar la vuelta para mirarlo a los ojos.

—¿Debería estarlo? —su voz suena cercana de nuevo, sus manos se colocan en mis hombros y me hace girar, levanta mi rostro con sus dedos y me mira a los ojos.

—Creí que lo estarías ya que defendí a Chico y no a ti.

—No necesito que me defiendas, además ahora no está aquí, y si lo pienso seriamente no tenemos que hacer lo que propongo —sus manos acunan mis mejillas y acaricia mis pómulos, no aparta la mirada por un momento—. Sé que esto puede ponerte nervioso, así que…

—Quiero hacerlo.

Nos quedamos en silencio un momento, hago mi mejor esfuerzo por mirarlo a los ojos pero no puedo hacerlo por mucho tiempo, lo entiende ya que no toma una posición petulante ni parece querer echármelo en la cara, además el tono en el que me habla me dice, indirectamente, que en verdad le gustaría tener este momento conmigo. No puedo negárselo.

—Dije que quería compensar el hecho de que soy un idiota y esta fue la mejor idea que tuve, así que no es algo que tengas que hacer —habla con un tono bajo.

—No dijiste eso exactamente… no hoy…

—Sabes de lo que hablo.

Siempre he encontrado difícil mantener contacto visual con alguien así como muchas otras cosas que son algo así como un reto, como que alguien se acerque a mí demasiado rápido sin que tenga un lugar donde ocultarme, o los sonidos repentinos, o las personas grandes en musculatura o altura, pero volviéndome alguien tan… físico con Jay es de bastante ayuda para que pueda superar esa clase de temores que algunos encontrarían como 'estúpidos'.

—Quiero hacerlo, Jay —su frente se coloca sobre la mía y ambos sonreímos como idiotas.

—De acuerdo, elige el lugar.

Me suelta y tomo una profunda respiración antes de sentarme sobre mi cama, me deshago de mis botas, cinturón, chaqueta y otros accesorios para luego poner la cabeza sobre las almohadas mientras trato de evitar que el cansancio del día se apodere de mí en este instante.

Puedo notar que mi corazón tiene un ritmo un tanto acelerado, levanto los brazos un poco para rectificar que estoy temblando un poco. Cierro los ojos y cuento del uno al diez, respirando lentamente para tratar de calmarme, como fue su sugerencia en esos momentos cuando no cumplía una de las tareas de mamá y sabía que no evitaría algún golpe o bofetada.

Abro los ojos cuando siento su peso sobre el colchón, se acerca como si estuviera acechando algo, o a alguien, a mí en este caso. Alterno la mirada entre sus ojos y sus acciones; sus ojos reflejan decisión y seguridad en lo que está planeando hacer, no aparta la vista ni un segundo, sus acciones son algo lentas, firmes sin embargo, pero puedo notar que su mandíbula tiembla un poco, al igual que sus manos. ¿Será acaso que nunca ha estado tan cerca de una persona como lo hace ahora conmigo? Es Jay de quien se trata, es difícil creerlo.

—¿Cómodo? —pregunta cuando lo miro directo a los ojos, puedo ver que en verdad se preocupa por mí, como si en verdad fuera ese alguien especial para él. Cuando la parte trasera de sus dedos acaricia mi mejilla no puedo evitar sonreír y asentir con nerviosismo, mi respiración está agitada y mi corazón late en mis oídos mientras lucho para no cerrar los ojos y ceder a su tacto—. Bien.

Se quita el gorro y lo lanza hacia su cama, después la chaqueta, despacio, trato de no babear sobre cada porción de piel bronceada y músculos cuando las mangas y el cuero dejan de cubrir su cuerpo. Hay montones de chicos lindos y atléticos en Auradon, por montones, e incluso así no encuentro a ninguno de ellos siquiera atractivo, no me veo al lado de ninguno de ellos, tampoco con una chica si lo pienso bien, sólo con él. ¿Me estoy volviendo loco? ¿Me estoy arriesgando con esto? ¿Él lo siente? Muchas preguntas, carencia de respuestas.

Me siento estúpidamente emocionado cuando las puntas de nuestras narices se tocan, es como algo que podría llamar como nuestro, y cuando su mano se coloca detrás de mi cuello es como si mis brazos (inertes a mis costados) se volvieran resortes y me aferrara a su espalda con todo y uñas, afortunadamente lleva puesta una camiseta sin mangas.

—Tranquilo, está bien —muerdo mi labio inferior con todos los gruñidos en su voz—. ¿Listo?

—Sí… —respondo sin siquiera pensarlo porque si lo pienso demasiado estoy seguro de que terminaría esto sin aprender algo al respecto.

Estoy a punto de cumplir quince, si es que mi suma de días y el entorno sigue cambiando a como estoy acostumbrado ya que nunca he tenido algo así como un cumpleaños de verdad, en la Isla nunca se toma algo así en serio, es otro año en el que sigues vivo, pero sólo sé que la fecha está cerca; esta clase de cosas son esas que debería conocer por edad, además de que me fascina aprender.

Mirar a alguien a los ojos es más difícil de lo que creí, es una de esas acciones que apenas puedo manejar, pero mirando sus ojos marrones es como si encontrara las joyas más hermosas del mundo entero.

—Me gustan tus ojos —un sonrojo incontrolable viene a mí después de eso, tan intenso que puedo jurar que estoy derritiéndome por avergonzamiento y al ver que, por su ceja levantada, no le gusta recibir esa clase de cumplidos—. Q-quiero decir… son tan… —un beso en mis labios me silencia.

—Adoro tus pecas —más sonrojo, ahora en todo mi cuerpo.

Un silencio serio se apodera de la habitación, no quiero admitir todo lo que me gusta, amo y adoro de él justo ahora, además con todas esas cosas que me gustaría saber, es el hecho de que esto va demasiado rápido que no lo considero apropiado.

—¿No crees que esto va muy rápido? —el nerviosismo en mi voz es bastante evidente, lo que quería demostrar.

—Tal vez —toma mi brazo derecho y mi mano, besa mis nudillos y mi mano va de regreso a su hombro. Esto es demasiado y sin embargo es tan asombroso que no quiero detenerme—, pero estoy disfrutándolo tanto como tú.

Me inclino hacia adelante por un beso, sonríe y guiña el ojo derecho ya que no cierro míos, el estremecimiento habitual corre por mi espalda y se intensifica un poco más cuando noto que sus pupilas están más dilatadas de lo normal, sus dedos comienzan a jugar con el cabello de mi nuca y todo dentro de mi cabeza parece haber encontrado fascinante el hecho de que no hay coherencia justo ahora.

—Ahora voy a besarte de nuevo, cuando lo haga lameré tu labio inferior y tú abrirás la boca un poco. ¿Entendido? —no creo que me guste del todo el hecho de que me diga lo que hará, aunque tampoco soy un gran aficionado de las sorpresas.

No termino de asentir cuando su cuerpo entero colapsa sobre el mío, al igual que sus labios chocando contra los míos. Incluso cuando lo que dijo son principios de canibalismo no puedo negar que me gustan las ligeras presiones de nuestros labios, la relajación que fluye por todo mi cuerpo y la sensación de entregarme a todo esto toma posesión de mí.

Cuando su señal llega, la punta de su lengua recorriendo mi labio inferior, abro la boca un poco, luego su lengua entra y presiona la mía. Mi espalda se arquea por su acción y su mano pasa de mi nuca a mi mejilla, acariciando lenta y delicadamente mi pómulo, mis ligeros gemidos quedan ahogados entre nuestros movimientos y aceleradas respiraciones.

Con la misma lentitud con la que acaricia mi pómulo mis manos se mueven por toda la extensión de su espalda, la sensación de cada fuerte músculo hace que mis ojos pasen a estar completamente cerrados, suspiro y mis piernas rodean su cintura. Todo esto se siente… bien.

Es raro sentir algo con vida adentrándose en mi boca, venciéndome, también lo es sentir cómo toda esta relajación decide borrar todo rastro de la más pequeña duda que pueda tener, expandiéndose, centrándose en mi pecho y en mi… eh… ¡demonios!

Abro los ojos y pongo las manos en sus hombros, lo empujo para alejarse y la mirada que recibo describe la preocupación que tiene escrita en todo el rostro, niego con la cabeza y me concentro en mirar un muro.

—Tengo… tengo un… problema —frunce el ceño y cuando se inclina lento hacia adelante mi espalda se arquea por reflejo, es ese momento cuando lo nota ya que, por primera vez en años, se sonroja por avergonzamiento.

—Oh —es todo lo que se limita a decir, estira completamente la espalda, cruza los brazos y no me mira, de hecho la fuerza que noto en su cuello dice que no planea hacerlo de todos modos.

Tomo un segundo para poder respirar con tranquilidad y evitar que el sonrojo que tengo en las mejillas sea sinónimo de fiebre, trato de pensar en todo lo que se me pueda ocurrir para que los pensamientos que produjeron… eso sean lo menos presentes por ahora. Estúpida pubertad, o adolescencia, hormonas, lo que sea, simplemente es estúpido.

—No creí haber excedido una línea… lo… lo siento, de verdad…

—Sólo… dame un minuto…

Pienso en montones de cosas para poder tranquilizar las expresiones tontas de mi cuerpo. Cielo azul, césped verde, flores de muchos colores, la barrera alrededor de la Isla, Jay sin su chaqueta, el atuendo que Evie está diseñando para Chico, los ensayos que debo entregar, Jay besándome, tourney, los montones de libros que quiero leer, Jay acariciando mis mejillas, las pecas en mi rostro, la comida rara de Auradon, Jay, Jay, Jay.

Finalmente logro tranquilizarme lo suficiente para no sentir que soy el más débil y hormonal de todos los chicos en el mundo.

—¿Q-quieres… continuar? —con sus mirada podría decirme que salte sobre un pie mientras hago malabares con cuchillos, antorchas encendidas, y con los ojos vendados, y lo haría sin pensarlo, igual que mi asentimiento a seguir con esto.

Su mano, la que no recuerdo que se dedicara a jugar con mi cabello, ahora baja para acariciar mi mejilla, y antes de que cualquier otra cosa pueda suceder sus labios comienzan a hacer pequeñas presiones contra los míos. Como siempre su beso me hace suspirar y cerrar los ojos, casi como en una ensoñación; exhalo lentamente mientras coloco mis brazos detrás de su cuello, deseando que con ese acto de ligero egoísmo se percate de que no quiero que se aparte de mí y que tampoco quiero que éste momento se termine.

Da ligeras presiones hasta que algo húmedo surca mi labio, su viscosa y grotesca señal, pero ahora ya no parece algo completamente malo. Sin embargo, cuando cambiamos de posición nuestras manos (las mías en su espalda y las suyas acunando mis mejillas), comienza a mover sus caderas hacia adelante y hacia atrás con un ritmo lento, altamente premeditado, diciéndome demasiadas cosas con ello.

—Ahora quiero que la tuya entre en la mía.

—Bien —respondo con un suspiro, sin abrir los ojos.

Junta sus labios con los míos y los separa un poco, con nerviosismo empujo mi lengua hacia adelante hasta que toco la suya, suspiro con ese primer acto y sujeto sus omóplatos. El latido de su corazón se acelera con cada momento que seguimos en esta posición, mientras soy yo quien toma un poco el control, incluso los suspiros que deja salir sobre mi rostro me alientan a seguir.

Ladeo la cabeza un poco hacia la derecha y eso da pie a que algo así como una lucha comience, trata de abatir mi lengua pero no se lo permito, trato de hacer lo mismo y tampoco me lo permite, es frustrante que quiera quitarme el poco poder que tenía.

Sus pulgares siguen acariciando mis pómulos y los suspiros ahora se vuelven risas y gruñidos, esa combinación hace que la idea en mi cabeza no parezca tan disparatada, así que retengo su lengua con mis labios y hago una pequeña succión. Eso parece aturdirlo lo suficiente para que deje de moverse en el acto.

Abro los ojos mientras ambos respiramos de forma pesada, verlo sonrojarse es algo que no creí que sería capaz de conseguir en un millón de años, y ver que ese sonrojo es notorio sobre la piel bronceada de sus hombros me hace sentir mucho mejor sobre mí mismo y lo que soy capaz de lograr.

—¿Estás seguro… que nunca habías… besado a alguien…? —asiento y me inclino para presionar mis labios ligeramente con los suyos.

—Primera vez, lo juro.

—Ese fue un truco sucio, además de que nunca me había sucedido…

—Soy el mejor —sonrío con arrogancia por primera vez en años.

—Ya lo veremos, pero ahora quiero que estés sobre mí.

Sus manos se deslizan debajo de mi espalda al mismo tiempo que rueda sobre el colchón, me coloco a horcajadas sobre su cintura mientras sus manos se colocan en la mía, pongo mis manos en sus hombros y las deslizo lentamente hacia abajo hasta que las coloco en sus antebrazos. Este es el mejor momento de mi vida.

—Ahora viene lo que me gusta más, morder.

—Querrás decir canibalismo —guiña el ojo derecho.

—Llámalo como quieras, es lo mejor.

—¿Sólo involucra eso? —frunzo el ceño ya que no parece algo tan difícil.

—No es tan sencillo como parece, podrías excederte y causar un feo accidente.

—Creo que podré controlarme —guiño el ojo izquierdo.

—Entonces ven aquí.

Me inclino lentamente sobre él y soy el primero en besarlo, supongo que por esta posición por alguna razón me ha cedido un poco más el dominio del momento o algo parecido. Tomo su labio inferior delicadamente con mis dientes y le doy un pequeño tirón, sus manos se aferran a mi cintura en el acto, además de que algo comienza a abultarse debajo de mí…

Lo suelto y él hace lo mismo con migo, después de soltarme batalla conmigo por el dominio, el cual cedo rápidamente cuando sus dedos se deslizan de alguna manera debajo de mi camiseta, si no se movieran un poco apenas lo notaría.

Mis manos viajan a su cabello y me aferro a él con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria cuando comienza a acariciar mis costados con sus manos completamente abiertas, no me había percatado de que fueran tan grandes. Vuelvo a morder su labio inferior con un tirón más agresivo, consiguiendo que impulse sus caderas hacia arriba y se aparte, en verdad disfrutaba los gemidos.

—Eso fue lo más excitante del mundo…

—Sí, puedo notarlo en este momento… —aunque lo intente sé que mi sonrojo será el delator del hecho de sentir que esto puede pasar a otro nivel si no se detiene o no me detengo en algún punto crucial.

Me vuelvo a inclinar sobre él pero ahora solamente lo beso ligeramente, mis labios se sienten un tanto hinchados y puedo jurar que no se verán bien más tarde o mañana por la mañana.

Su mano derecha sigue deslizándose en mi costado mientras la otra se queda inmóvil a mi lado, mi izquierda acuna su mejilla y no dejo de reír como un tonto hasta que llega un punto en el que mi derecha logra encontrar la suya, lentamente nuestros dedos se entrelazan y es entonces cuando me detengo por completo, dándome cuenta que este es el momento donde todo termina no por el hecho de que deba hacerlo, es la primera vez que toma mi mano de esa manera.

—Jay… —susurro cuando me levanto lo suficiente para mirarlo a los ojos.

—¿Sí? —sonríe con ese sonrojo todavía presente en sus mejillas, puedo ver que estoy en una situación similar en la punta de mi nariz.

—Estás… tomando mi mano… —resalto lo obvio del momento, y no puedo creer que en verdad esto sea lo más relevante que pueda tomar de lo que acabamos de hacer.

—¿Es algo malo? —frunce el ceño ligeramente.

—No, claro que no, es sólo que… —divago y hago un esfuerzo sobrehumano para poder mirarlo a los ojos—, es la primera vez que tomas mi mano.

—Y te aseguro que no será la última.

Para cotejar eso toma mi otra mano y vuelve a besar mis nudillos, luego besa los de la otra mano, y finalmente se incorpora para abrazarme, trayendo de vuelva esos sonrojos súbitos a los que creo que me acostumbraré algún día.

Hundo la nariz en el punto donde su hombro se convierte en su cuello mientras sus dedos trazan pequeños círculos en mi espalda, envuelvo su torso con mis brazos y dejo salir el suspiro que siempre acompaña un momento como este.

—Te odio, Carlos.

—Yo también te odio, Jay —baja la cabeza y me besa una vez más

La calidez de su cuerpo y la seguridad que siento al estar en sus brazos me permiten bostezar con calma, sé que probablemente estará aquí cuando despierte, o quizá estará mirándome mientras duermo, como suele hacerlo en muchas ocasiones cuando finjo hacerlo, pero sea como sea sé que ahí estará.

—Duerme con esto en mente: me gustan tus pecas, tus cejas, tu estatura, tu sonrisa, tu voz, tus labios y tus pómulos, el hecho de que seas inteligente, que seas un pésimo villano, que defiendas algo que en verdad te importa en lugar de dejar que un idiota quiera deshacerse de ello, la forma en que hablas, ésta clase de momentos, todo esto y un sinfín de cosas son las que han hecho que, con el paso de los años, mis sentimientos por ti sean reales —me aferro a su espalda al escuchar todo eso mientras siento que caeré dormido en cualquier momento, simplemente no puedo creer lo que dice—. Tomé tu mano para probarte que esto es real, todo esto, ya que estoy seguro que piensas que todas esas personas tienen relevancia para mí, y no es así, pero es algo contra lo que no puedo luchar por… bueno, tú sabes, querer conseguir algo de los demás. Eres la única persona que en verdad quiero, Carlos, así que duerme con eso en mente; estaré aquí para ti incluso si el sol explota, y después de eso.

Aparto el cansancio en mi cuerpo por un momento más para besar su cuello, despacio, ascendiendo lentamente hasta que llego a la parte trasera de su oreja izquierda, vuelvo a suspirar cuando sus manos se colocan en mi espalda baja y me acerca lo más posible a su cuerpo.

—Me gusta tu voz, tu forma de actuar y de pensar, sentirme protegido cuando estoy en tus brazos, tener esas peleas amistosas que tanto acostumbramos, cuando me sonríes, cuando me besas, cuando me abrazas, cuando hablas conmigo, cuando dejas que vea ese lado de ti que nadie nunca podría —no estoy seguro si es un efecto del momento o porque en verdad siento que caeré como un árbol al ser talado, pero hay mil cosas en mi cabeza justo ahora sobre él, sobre mis sentimientos y sobre nosotros—. Puedo dormir ahora sabiendo que estarás ahí, y cuando me necesites debes saber que también estaré ahí para ti, incluso si la luna choca contra la Tierra, y después de eso.

Todavía tengo algunas palabras prohibidas que cosquillean mis labios por ser dichas, pero… no esta vez, o en alguna oportunidad próxima.

Cierro los ojos lentamente mientras lo escucho tararear una canción que me resulta vagamente familiar, algo dentro de mi cabeza la reproduce al mismo tiempo que la escucho proviniendo de su garganta, y esa combinación es tan similar a una canción de cuna que apenas noto cuando se recuesta y me sostiene en sus brazos mientras caigo inconsciente por hoy.

* * *

Sigo sin entender por qué nuestro dormitorio sigue siendo el punto de reunión para nuestros planes, pero también tengo en consideración que si alguien sospecha de lo que hacemos y decide investigar entonces Jay y yo seríamos los primeros en ser culpados además de ser enviados de vuelta a la Isla en el acto, eso mientras las chicas seguirían aquí, tratando de completar el plan en algún otro sitio.

—Dense prisa, debemos revisar el plan una vez más.

Hemos revisado el plan cerca de diez veces, pero da igual.

Entramos al dormitorio y Mal se apresura a extender montones de planos y dibujos sobre la mesa que tenemos disponible, se dedica a murmurar por lo bajo sobre cuán orgullosa estará Maléfica de ella si consigue que todo este plan sea un gran éxito.

Mientras piensa en ella misma, Evie, Jay y yo vamos arrastrando los pies, parcialmente exhaustos por el largo día y por tener que supervisar todo esto una vez más. Me siento demasiado cansado y con muchas cosas en mente; solía tener un gran interés y curiosidad por la tecnología, pero ahora que sé que mamá puede estar a una llamada por la computadora de distancia no es algo con lo que gustaría seguir teniendo un gran nivel de interacción. Me siento parcialmente bien al saber que hay personas que harían algo para que nos sintiéramos más cómodos al estar aquí, pero todo estaba mejor antes de volver a verla.

Dejo a Chico sobre mi cama, todavía tiembla un poco después de haber visto por primera vez a mamá, y yo también estoy temblando al pensar que en verdad podría usarlo para diseñar algo, a costa de que sea algo que me importa. Admitiré en silencio que no deseo que salga de la Isla, ninguno de ellos.

—Okay, todos sabemos cómo es —todos miramos el dibujo de la varita, Mal realmente tiene talento para esto, pero este es un plan de vida o muerte, debo concentrarme—. Estaremos en el estrado, bajo el jarrón de hechizos, y entraremos desde aquí. Yo voy a estar en el frente y ustedes estarán arriba en el palco.

—Okay —dice Evie, y puedo decir que no está dedicada por completo en esto. En realidad… ninguno de nosotros lo está, al menos ya no.

—¿Carlos? —dice Mal, y finalmente me siento parte de algo, no quiero seguir siendo parte de esto. ¿Qué sucede conmigo?

—Iré por la limusina para romper la barrera y… y volveré a la Isla con la varita —miro a Jay por un momento y está diciéndome algo con su expresión, podría decir que quiere decir 'no lo hagas' pero no hay salida de esto.

—Perfecto —responde ella, sonriendo, tomándose en serio tomando el papel de planeadora en un gran robo, quitándole esa habilidad a Jay—. ¿Evie?

—¿Sí?

—Usa esto y duerme al conductor. Si lo rocías quedará inconsciente.

—Sí.

Miro a todos y me rasco la nuca, sin saber en verdad qué está mal con todo este plan, o con mi estúpida vida si quiero ser la víctima esta vez. Este es el plan de nuestros padres, en realidad nunca nos preguntaron qué queríamos hacer o cómo queríamos conseguirlo, por eso sólo vuelvo a mi cama para descansar un poco y pasar algún tiempo con Chico antes de que todo el infierno se desate.

—Mal, ¿quieres romper el hechizo de amor de Ben?

—Sí —levanto la mirada ya que no esperaba esa respuesta, puedo ver que todo en su rostro dice 'atrapada' pero tratará de encontrar una excusa para ello, siempre lo hace cuando es atrapada—. Bueno, para después.

—Pero… —Evie se sienta y divaga en sus palabras.

Claro, todos sabemos que sus galletas tuvieron el efecto previsto sobre Ben, y estoy seguro de que Jay tiene el resto de ellas escondido en alguna parte, pero Evie me dijo (tiene que morir como un secreto) que Mal había empezado a ver a Ben diferente, no como una pieza más en el juego importante de conseguir la varita, según me dijo ella empezó a creer que esos sentimientos que trató influir se volvían verdad, y le aterraba, por lo que tenía miedo de preguntar antes, y estoy seguro de que se siente más confiada conmigo y Jay alrededor.

—Estuve pensando, que cuando los villanos empiecen a invadir Auradon, destruyan la ciudad y saquen a todos de sus castillos, encarcelen a los líderes y destruyan todo lo que es bueno y hermoso, que Ben siga enamorado de mí sería un tanto… cruel.

Me gustaría poder tener su capacidad de simplemente poner a un lado mis sentimientos y hacer lo que tengo que hacer para que mi madre me quiera, en su malvada y retorcida manera. Pero, siendo la víctima de nuevo, no hay nada que pueda hacer para mi madre especial me quiera, e incluso si tenemos éxito en esto la vida que brilla en frente de mí no es una que quiero.

Mal no puede soportar la mirada de Evie y sólo toma su libro de hechizos y sale corriendo, dejándome con algunas preguntas acerca de si esto es una buena idea o no, Jay algo preocupado por su expresión, e Evie se queda más confundida de lo que ya estaba por su mejor amiga. Ella es nuestra amiga de todos modos, pero adora construir muros que la mantengan a salvo del mundo.

—Mal… —dice pero sabe que es inútil, una vez que Mal se marcha no hay nada que pueda traerla de vuelta.

Acaricio y miro a Chico por un tiempo, sabiendo que voy a tener que dejarlo atrás, tendré que encontrar un lugar en el que pueda ocultarlo para que mamá nunca pueda encontrarlo y haga esas horribles orejeras que no dejarán su borrosa mente hasta que las consiga. Estoy seguro de que las haría y usaría sólo para mostrarme lo cruel que puede ser con las cosas que alguien más quiere.

—No quiero dejarte atrás —susurro contra su cabeza y le doy un beso entre las orejas, intentando tragar el nudo en mi garganta que seguramente se convertirá en estúpidas lágrimas. Chico parece entender mis palabras ya que gruñe y lame mi mejilla antes de poner la cabeza entre las patas.

—Debo encontrarla —Evie dice finalmente, poniéndose de pie.

—Ya sabes cómo se pone cuando está dudando sobre algo —miro a Jay ya que pensé que iba a permanecer en silencio durante el resto de la noche, rueda su bastón de tourney en sus manos mientras mira un punto en la nada.

—Todos estamos dudando sobre esto, y si intentas negarlo entonces eres un terrible mentiroso —Evie levanta la voz lo suficiente como para hacerme sentir asustado, nunca había levantado la voz antes, siempre es la pacífica entre nosotros.

—Estoy teniendo dudas sobre esto, sí… —suspira y me mira, seguramente sabía que estaría mirándolo como siempre, pero luego mira a Evie y se rasca la parte trasera del cuello con nerviosismo—. No quiero perder lo más importante que tengo porque ellos quieren salir de ahí.

Intercambian un par de miradas fulminantes, después ambos ruedan los ojos y, para culminar con su acto simultaneo, dejan salir profundos gruñidos. Al hacer eso me resulta un poco extraño creer que hubo un tiempo en el que Evie toleraba y aceptaba los coqueteos de Jay, para finalmente mandarlo al diablo. Supongo que queda un poco de resentimiento, o simplemente este plan está destinado a dividir nuestros caminos y poner nuestra malvada amistad a prueba.

—Como sea, tengo que encontrarla.

Evie toma algunos planos y sale corriendo lo más rápido que le permiten sus zapatos altos, cerrando la puerta con un sonoro azote al salir.

Miro a Jay mientras termina de colapsar en su sitio, su bastón de tourney cae al suelo y se pone una almohada en el rostro, por los movimientos que hace sé que está ahogando un sinfín de insultos contra ella, luego gritos y profundos gruñidos, después levanta los brazos al aire, como si pidiera alguna clase de iluminación sagrada en este momento. Finalmente se queda inmóvil, respira de manera agitada mientras deja la almohada ahí.

Me levanto solamente para apagar la luz y tomar una sudadera para usarla, me cubro la cabeza mientras me niego a buscar una forma de poder encontrar un sitio junto a él, me recuesto en mi colchón sobre mi lado derecho, dándole la espalda tanto a él como a Chico. Cierro los ojos pero ya no me siento exhausto, es más bien mi modo de pensar en que puede haber una salida de todo esto si simplemente no veo lo que ocurre frente a mí o me percato de lo que pasa a mi alrededor.

Lo escucho levantarse, caminar y detenerse casi en el mismo instante, algunas de sus articulaciones chasquean mientras estoy seguro que está contemplando su trofeo de tourney, como lo hace en cada oportunidad que tiene mientras estamos aquí, o cuando no habla al respecto de lo importante que es en el equipo, o cuando reconoce que hay algunos jugadores que pueden ser buenos también.

Vuelvo a escucharlo caminar, ahora por todo el dormitorio, rasga algunas hojas de papel mientras azota un par de cajones y murmura sus miles de cosas sin sentido. Dejo salir un largo suspiro de mediana frustración mientras me encojo un poco al sentir una corriente fría entrando.

—Carlos, ¿p-podemos… hablar? —un frío súbito se apodera de mi espalda mientras esas palabras me recuerdan que nada bueno puede seguirlas, o quizá este es el momento en el que va a querer preguntarme algo sobre la veracidad de mis sentimientos y si ese momento tan intenso que tuvimos significó algo.

O quizá estoy despotricando mentalmente sobre todo lo que ha pasado en un mes y las consecuencias que puede haber al respecto.

Sí, solamente se trata de eso.

Cuando abro los ojos lo primero que veo es a Jay sentado en el marco de la ventana, columpiando una pierna en el exterior, contempla el horizonte pero tiene más la tendencia de mirar hacia arriba, al cielo lleno de estrellas, otro opuesto total a lo que estamos acostumbrados en la Isla ya que el cielo ahí tiende a verse amarillento por la barrera.

—En realidad no tengo muchos ánimos de hablar… —detiene su momento de contemplación para mirarme. La manera en la que frunce el ceño ligeramente y sus labios están en una línea recta me dicen que en verdad quiere sacar lo que sea que tiene que decir. No puedo negárselo, de nuevo—. Está bien, hablemos.

Vuelve a mirar fuera de la ventana y esboza una pequeña sonrisa mientras columpia la pierna con un poco más de ánimos. Me preparo para cualquier cosa que pueda decir después de todos estos momentos de silencio, incomodidad y tensión que han pasado después de esa estúpida llamada con nuestros padres.

—A veces me gustaría que las estúpidas estrellas concedieran deseos.

Ruedo los ojos y giro para estar sobre mi lado izquierdo, acaricio el pelo de Chico, disfrutando de las hebras entre mis dedos y la calidez que proviene de su pequeño cuerpo, sabiendo que, si todo sale bien mañana, esta será la última noche que pueda pasar en su compañía.

O… con la de Jay…

—¿En serio? —digo, medio interesándome en su deseo.

—Sí.

Silencio, un silencio muy incómodo, es uno de esos silencios esporádicos que ni él ni yo sabemos cómo romper, en esas situaciones lo abordamos y de inmediato nos quedamos en silencio de nuevo, y son más que nada rotos por el sonido de grillos en el exterior y el viento soplando.

Aunque se trata de un silencio incómodo es raramente necesario. Lo miro de vez en cuando, tiene la mirada fija en el horizonte y sigue con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Por todo el tiempo que hemos pasado juntos sé que está pensando profundamente las cosas, más que anteriormente.

—Tal vez deberías desearlo ahora, antes no había magia por doquier —vuelvo a girar para mirarlo, sonríe un poco, pero no como si en verdad se sintiera feliz.

—Aún así no creo que puedan cumplir mi deseo.

—¿Cuál podría ser ese deseo si una estúpida estrella no puede cumplirlo? —me levanto un poco, con curiosidad completa apoderándose de mí.

—Sencillo: poder quedarme aquí, en Auradon.

Lo veo ensanchar esa pequeña sonrisa que tensa sus labios, agacha la mirada y niega con la cabeza mientras una risa nerviosa sale de su garganta. No creí ser el único que quisiera quedarse aquí por un poco más de tiempo, o para toda la vida, lo que sea que venga primero. Auradon no es _tan_ malo después de todo.

—Es un deseo difícil de conceder.

—Anoche se lo pedí a ésa, la pequeña que brilla junto a Orión —señala al cielo, como si desde aquí pudiera ver la estrella a la que se refiere. No pienso levantarme.

—Orión era un gigante…

—Lo sé, y quizá necesitemos todas esas características que pueda tener un gigante si las cosas no resultan como están planeadas —frunzo el ceño ya que no entiendo a qué viene todo esto, pero no digo nada más—. Además le pedí que trajera mi sillón. Digo, la cama es cómoda y todo pero oh maldición, cómo echo de menos a esa vieja cosa.

Ese sillón del que habla es su vida, es la primera cosa que pudo conseguir de Jafar como un regalo después de haber logrado con éxito uno de los atracos más grandes que podría haber realizado a los ocho años, infiltrarse en la mansión de lady Tremaine y robar un par de collares de sus horribles hijas.

Si mi memoria no falla, y no tiende a hacerlo, el afamado sillón debe seguir junto a uno de los ventanales más grandes de la tienda de su padre, en el lugar preciso por el que suele trepar para volver a casa, y donde colapsa hasta horas tempranas de la mañana para empezar con un nuevo día de robos y saqueos.

Entrelaza las manos sobre su rodiilla derecha y juega con sus pulgares, muerde su labio inferior un poco mientras el viento alborota su cabello. Esta es una de las pocas veces en las que lo veo hacer su movimiento de nerviosismo, no suele sentirse nervioso por nada o por alguien, siempre es quien nos inspira un poco de confianza a seguir con nuestras vidas.

—Creí que querías hablar.

—Estoy hablando.

No, no lo está, simplemente está diciendo cosas sin sentido, sus deseos a las estrellas y todo lo que le gustaría conseguir de ello son esa clase de cosas que la mayoría de las personas guardaría para sí, solamente está… oh…

¡Oh! ¡Ya lo entiendo! Está _hablando_ conmigo, nunca antes habíamos hablado de esta manera, nunca.

—¿Quieres que hable más? Bien, me gusta la música escandalosa pero también puedo disfrutar una canción lenta, mi color favorito es el marrón, también me gusta el pollo y contemplar las estrellas antes de dormir, me gusta correr y saltar de un edificio al otro, me gusta el tourney y algunas personas del equipo me resultan un tanto agradables, además…

—Me gusta dormir, odio el sabor del café, con un poco de leche y azúcar todo mejora, aunque de todas maneras no me gusta del todo. También me gusta el pollo y los chocolates con trozos de galletas dentro, los enormes libros de historia de los reinos de la biblioteca y algunos de ciencia ficción se están volviendo los mejores que alguna vez he leído, quiero…

Me recuesto completamente sobre la espalda mientras miles de palabras y cosas sin sentido salen de mis labios, al igual que de los suyos, y no recuerdo en qué momento entre los caramelos y los libros que abundan en la biblioteca sucedió pero cuando veo una sombra aparecer a mi derecha me percato que está parado junto a mí, mirándome, como si fuera a asesinarme aquí y ahora. Supongo que lo hará por interrumpirlo, pero en serio creí que era momento de charlar.

—Muévete —ordena cuando se para junto a mí, obedezco y me alejo sólo lo necesario para que pueda sentarse a mi lado.

Antes de que pueda girar la cabeza para no quedarme mirando su pantalón una de sus manos se coloca debajo de mi barbilla, me inmoviliza antes de levantar mi cabeza y colocarla en su regazo.

—Qué hay —me mira a los ojos y guiña el ojo derecho.

—Jay, yo…

Antes de que pueda hacer alguna objeción o algún movimiento para apartar mi cabeza es cuando empieza a deslizar sus dedos entre mi cabello, despacio y abarcando toda la extensión de mi cabeza, dándome una sensación rara. No sé si Chico sienta lo mismo que yo cuando acaricio su cabeza, que es algo así como combinar algo de afecto, felicidad, compañerismo, decirle a alguien que estás ahí, y somnolencia súbita.

Se acerca de repente, su nariz se frota con la mía y un estúpido chillido escapa de mi garganta sin mi permiso, dejo los ojos cerrados para evitar la mirada de burla o ver si es que decide volver a hacerlo y surge la misma reacción.

—Eres lindo, muy lindo en realidad —abro los ojos lentamente, en lugar de ver sorna o algo similar escrito en su rostro veo seriedad, y no sé si eso sea algo muy bueno.

—¿Lo soy? —levanto una mano para empezar a jugar con su cabello, mirando las puntas y sus ojos.

—Lo eres.

—Bien, yo creo que tú eres lindo, pero más que lindo eres… sexy, solamente por ser mayor.

Se ríe y continúa con las caricias en mi cabello, toma los mechones entre sus dedos y va desde la raíz hasta la punta hasta soltarlos y tomar el siguiente mechón. Recuerdo la primera vez que hizo un comentario al respecto, pensando que era teñido o algo parecido, hasta que finalmente lo hice entender que por alguna extraña razón tendía a crecer así, y no es como si quisiera cambiarlo. Me gusta.

De pronto se detiene, dejo de sentir sus anchos dedos en mi cabeza y me impulso hacia adelante, buscando su mano o lo que sea, pero algo. Se ríe por ello, y justo ahora no puedo sentirme más avergonzado.

—Te gusta que haga esto, ¿verdad?

—No lo arruines —dejo salir un pequeño suspiro de alivio cuando continúa.

—¿Qué sucede contigo hoy? Te noto… no lo sé, ¿agresivo? Sí, eso, y es algo no muy común en ti si lo pienso un momento —resoplo.

—Charlar con mamá me puso de mal humor.

—¿En serio? —el sarcasmo en su voz es tan evidente que casi lo siento como un golpe en el estómago—. No lo había notado.

Me mira y no dice nada por un periodo de tiempo que se asemeja a ser largos minutos, sonríe mientras tanto, pero en verdad han pasado un par de segundos, ensancha su sonrisa y se inclina para besar mi frente, luego lo hace en el punto medio entre mis cejas, luego en mi nariz y el beso que creí que llegaría a mis labios nunca llega a ser una realidad.

—Tal vez piensas que estoy actuando sólo por estar en una situación más o menos desesperada, y no me importa, pero sé que si papá consigue una lámpara que funcione y tu madre encuentre algún cachorro en un callejón oscuro para que lo despellejes entonces no volveré a tener otra oportunidad, así que diré que…

—Te quiero.

¡Palabras prohibidas! ¡No! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡No!

Mi garganta se seca en un parpadeo. No… no lo dije… ¿lo dije? Lo dije, me escuchó pero algo en mí espera que piense que fue su imaginación, o tal vez estoy metido en alguna clase de sueño extraño, pero… ¿por qué?

Detiene las caricias en mi cabello otra vez y lo veo apartar lentamente la mano de mí, en una acción contraria a la indescifrable expresión de su rostro se acerca un poco más a mí, pero ahora lo único que quiero es huir… ¿pero huir de qué si todo esto fue culpa mía? TO-DO.

Esas palabras… no puedo creer que las haya pronunciado… no…

—¿Qué…? —dice por fin, atónito sin embargo.

Desde que tengo uso de memoria cada momento de nuestra interacción ha hecho de mi vida algo genial. Corrijo eso, ha hecho que todo parezca ser de lo más impresionante.

Todavía me parece recordar que no era hace mucho cuando yo era incluso más pequeño y él me cargaba para colocarme dentro de cajas o algunos contenedores de metal para que no me ocurriera nada, recuerdo que me miraba a los ojos y me decía que él volvería para sacarme de ahí cuando, junto a Mal e Evie, terminara de hacer algo para atormentar a los demás, o cuando me insultaba para levantarme y seguir corriendo cuando estábamos a punto de ser atrapados, o cuando me decía algunas palabras nada decorosas para que superar el hecho de que mamá me haría sufrir por no cumplir sus tareas.

Jay ha estado ahí en todo momento cuando lo necesitaba, vivir en Auradon me permite decir las palabras prohibidas ya que aquí no corro el riesgo de que alguien me atrape y corte las falanges de mis dedos una por una hasta aprender a ni siquiera pensar en ellas.

—T-te quiero —digo de nuevo, odiando a la parte en mi cabeza que disfruta de decir las palabras prohibidas.

Me observa detenidamente, como si estuviera buscando cualquier señal de que mis palabras son alguna especie de truco; supongo que busca que mis mejillas tiemblen o que tenga la mandíbula tensa, que me mueva incómodo en mi lugar, que empiece a sudar, lo que sea.

Y… nada pasa… no hago nada, solamente esbozo media sonrisa y trato de mantener mi contacto visual en sus ojos por más de diez segundos.

Estoy siendo honesto con él, o eso quiero pensar. ¿Por qué no puedo confiar en mis palabras entonces? ¿Será acaso porque no puedo creer que estemos actuando sobre esto? ¿La intensidad de mis sentimientos hacia él no es tan fuerte como creía? ¿Me estoy volviendo loco?

Para dejar de hacerme pensar que estoy en un sueño me besa, despacio, presiona suavemente sus labios contra los míos y me transporta a esa dimensión en la que sólo estamos él y yo. Sus labios son casi tan suaves como la seda e igual de deliciosos que la lluvia en un día caluroso.

—Y yo a ti.

Acaricia mi mejilla antes de unirnos en un beso mientras una de mis manos se desliza detrás de su cuello para que no se aleje, no por ahora. Me mira por un momento y después los dos comenzamos a cerrar los ojos, lentamente.

Es como si mi corazón fuera a estallar dentro de mi pecho, los latidos en mi oídos me lo están diciendo, estoy a punto de desmayarme por la sensación que se apodera de mí, es embriagadoramente relajante al mismo tiempo que sigo sintiendo que indagar en lo prohibido no es algo tan malo. ¿Es posible sentirse de tal manera ahora o simplemente estoy dejando que mi imaginación trabaje de manera excesiva por todo esto? Sea lo que sea nunca creí que diría esto: me gustan las palabras prohibidas.

Tal vez la luna llena nos sensibiliza demasiado, pero algo en este momento me hace entender que todo radica en que no solamente estoy escuchando lo que piensa o que tengamos charlas en las que se dice todo y nada al mismo tiempo, o que quizá podamos terminar en mundos diferentes cuando nuestros padres dominen Auradon. No, todo gira entorno a que quiero quedarme con Jay en todas las ambivalencias que pueda tener esa simple palabra, de cierta forma estoy abriéndole paso a que haga conmigo lo que le plazca: las consecuencias de algo que yo inicié en la Isla.

Y si llega a hacerme algún daño, de cualquier manera en la que pueda hacerlo, si Jay lo hace entonces sabré que no puedo objetar nada por habérselo permitido.


	5. Tú me haces feliz

Bien, no hay excusas para esta demora que tomó siglos, solamente diré que no tenía la imaginación suficiente para escribir. Irónicamente el siguiente capítulo está casi completo, estuve escribiéndolo en mis momentos libres en la escuela, así que probablemente la semana entrante haya una actualización, aunque es posible nada más ya que quiero incluir demasiadas cosas antes de iniciar con el drama. Como sea, fav, follow o review, sigan alimentando mi alma, disfruten :)

* * *

 **Tú me haces feliz**

Simplemente por escuchar 'Día de la familia' es de suponerse que se trata de otra de esas estúpidas festividades para los habitantes de Auradon. Dicen basarse en el concepto de familia, en la unión, en la fuerza que pueden lograr diversos acontecimientos de lo que ellos puede llamar vida cotidiana.

Lo único que pude notar en todo eso fue verlos regocijarse acerca de todo lo que poseen, la cantidad de castillos, bienes, tierras en su posesión, aspiraciones a futuro, deseos de tener más descendencia; sobre el hecho de que son mejores que otras personas, incluso entre los mismos habitantes del reino.

'Le robaste a otra chica el novio; tú disfrutas lastimar, y a ti sólo te importa el dinero y engañar'. Quien sea que haya dicho que las palabras no pueden herir es una de las personas más ingenuas del universo.

Sé que desahogar todo lo que ocurre dentro de mi cabeza al hablar con ellos es una pésima idea, así que me limito a asesinar lo que se supone que debería estar comiendo. Toda esta estúpida festividad me ha hecho perder el apetito, incluso asesina mi idea de pensar que Auradon no es un sitio tan horrible. Lo es, disfrazado con enormes castillos, aparente pulcritud, ausencia de malos pensamientos y personas candorosas.

Estúpidas apariencias.

—Oigan chicos, ¿cómo están todos? —perfecto, la voz de Ben, justo lo que faltaba. Esto no podría empeorar un poco más aunque quisiera—. ¿Sí? Escuchen, olvídenlo, ¿sí? No fue nada, en serio, olvídenlo —lo miro de reojo para verlo colocarse detrás de Mal, además de eso no me atrevo a mirarlo, por su culpa todo esto está sucediendo al traernos aquí en primer lugar—. Después de la coronación les prometo que estarán bien.

Le susurra algo a Mal y después se marcha, arreglándose el chaqueta, algo que parece ser como un tic nervioso al no saber cómo reaccionar ante una situación como esta. Este lugar es simplemente lo peor que puede existir en el universo, ¿qué clase de pueblo puede siquiera pensar en coronar como rey a alguien que no tiene la más mínima idea de una monarquía, y lo peor de todo a un menor de edad?

Trato de ignorar el intento de Doug por acercarse a Evie y amenizar la situación, aunque estén hablando a un par de metros de mí, además la energía que desprende el cuerpo de Jay es bastante inusual, todo lo opuesto a lo que suele ocurrirle cuando se presenta un problema.

Tal vez Auradon esté cambiándonos para mal a fin de cuentas.

—¿Cuánto crees que ella aguante aquí? —bien, esto simplemente no podría irse más al diablo, no ahora que Jane y Audrey están tan cerca de Mal, dispuestas a hacer trizas con lo que sea que tengan preparado. Mal es mucho más ingeniosa que ellas, no se saldrán con la suya—. Mal le atrae por ser la chica mala.

—Sí, él jamás convertirá a una villana en reina.

Se ríen, justo lo necesario para colmar la paciencia de Mal. Comienza a hojear su libro, su expresión parece como si lo que dijeron diera justo en el blanco en sus pensamientos y ahora todo estuviera saliéndose de control, pero extrañamente no cambian la decisión que tiene de mostrarles lo que puede hacer.

—Postizos, con rizos, deshagan el hechizo —y con los ademanes de su mano, además del grito de pánico, noto que la reversión funcionó. Me permito una muy pequeña sonrisa.

Larga vida al mal.

—Tengo mucho más en mi libro —espeta Mal cuando se levanta para enfrentar a quienes dudaron de ella. El momento de las amenazas, la lucha del bien contra el mal; nuestros padres tienen razón.

—Disculpa, ¿quién te crees que eres? —Audrey salta a la defensiva, intento en vano al tratar de enfrentarse a la hija de Maléfica.

—¿Crees que es sólo una amenaza? —la estúpida sonrisa y la valentía de Audrey desaparecen al escuchar eso.

Cuando Mal vuelve a abrir su libro el pavor surge, todos salen corriendo como una exhalación, del mismo modo en que todos suelen huir cuando Maléfica sale a caminar por la Isla.

—Que mañana llegue lo antes posible —nos dice a los tres, nota que necesitamos ese algo extra para no perder el ideal principal—. Tomemos esa varita y vámonos pronto de aquí.

Eso lo asienta todo, Auradon debe temer.

Mientras caminamos noto que Jay no levanta la mirada en ningún momento, estuvo a punto de chocar con dos estandartes pero logró esquivarlos de alguna manera. Lo veo caminar con los hombros tensos, sus brazos no se columpian del modo usual en que suelen hacerlo con su andar; es algo así como si tratara de parecer tranquilo y calmado pero al mismo tiempo es como si luchara por no caminar con los brazos cruzados y la mirada más baja.

¿Inseguridad? Creo que eso podría decirse. Tanto de él como de los demás excepto Mal.

—El plan sigue en pie —anuncia Mal cuando llegamos al punto en los pasillos donde tenemos que separarnos. Formamos un círculo pero Evie, Jay y yo mantenemos la mirada en el suelo—. Somos malos…

—De corazón —terminamos la frase que nos caracteriza.

Mal e Evie siguen su camino mientras Jay y yo seguimos el nuestro, vamos con una nube extraña compuesta de un humor sombrío y bajo, similar al de las cavernas en la Isla… similar a todo lo que se respira y vive en la Isla.

—¿Jay? —digo apenas en un susurro, forzando a mi garganta a no temblar por el temor que tengo por su reacción—. Oye, ¿Jay?

—¿Qué? —pregunta pero no en un tono agresivo, ni molesto, suena como una mezcla entre incomodidad y deseos de no charlar.

—¿Estás bien? —se detiene en el acto, por suerte no logro chocar contra él.

Lo entiendo completamente. Si las preguntas consideradas más fuera de lugar pudieran conseguir premiación estoy seguro que esa que formulé habría ganado el premio mayor.

Gira la cabeza apenas lo necesario para que yo aparezca en su campo visual periférico, frunce las cejas de un modo que nunca había visto antes. Separa los labios para hablar, temblorosos, pero los cierra en esa línea recta inexpresiva, vuelve a caminar y sigo su paso con la misma distancia por si vuelve a detenerse.

No planeo decir algo para que se detenga.

Cuando llegamos al dormitorio es él quien abre la puerta y entra, se quita la chaqueta de mala gana y la arroja en su cama, cierro la puerta del dormitorio detrás de mí y trato de formular un discurso que pueda ponerlo de un mejor estado de ánimo ya que, si trato de acercarme, seré rechazado, todo porque así suele reaccionar cuando no sabe qué hacer ante las múltiples situaciones que él considera que lo ponen a prueba.

—Jay… sé que lo que acaba de pasar fue incómodo para todos, pero estoy seguro que…

—¿Alguna vez te he hecho daño? —gira tan de repente que doy un paso hacia atrás por la sorpresa.

Desliza las manos dentro de sus bolsillos y se encoje de hombros, es la primera vez en la que es él quien no me dedica el contacto visual. Agacho la cabeza un poco sólo para confirmar mis hipótesis mientras me acerco un par de pasos, el ligero movimiento de su cabeza, el aumento en el encogimiento de sus hombros y la tensión en su cuello me lo confirman: está evitándome.

—No, nunca me has…

—Chad dijo que disfruto lastimar, pero no lo hago —responde, mirando al suelo, ignorando lo que estaba por decir.

—Jay, jamás me has hecho daño… —dudo un poco en mis palabras.

Me detengo a pensar en hace dos días cuando estábamos divirtiéndonos un poco sobre su cama y puso sus manos en mi cintura para que me moviera sobre su estómago, aferrando con fuerza, besando despacio y haciendo que todo en mi racionalidad desapareciera sólo por unos minutos. Esas marcas no cuentan como algo que haya hecho para herirme, fueron causadas por la intensidad de nuestro momento de diversión y previo a dormir.

—Oh no, lo he hecho…

—¡No! No lo hiciste, es sólo…

Decido hacerle caso a mi completa incapacidad de comunicarme con palabras y simplemente levanto mi camisa lo suficiente para revelar las pequeñas marcas púrpuras que ocasionaron las fuertes presiones de sus dedos en los pronunciados huesos iliacos de mi cintura. No es como que en verdad me queje, no produjeron dolor en ningún momento, y mi piel ha visto peores tiempos en la Isla.

Lo escucho tomar una respiración entrecortada y levanto la mirada, mira mi cintura con los ojos completamente abiertos y con una expresión de sorpresa pura en su rostro, sorpresa combinada con incredulidad. Se acerca y las yemas de sus dedos acarician las pequeñas marcas, cada roce me hace contraer los dedos de los pies para que no deje salir las respiraciones entrecortadas.

—¿P-por qué nunca dijiste algo? —su tacto es tan ligero que apenas podría sentirlo si no viera el movimiento de sus dedos.

—M-mi cuerpo es asquerosamente s-sensible, además f-fue nuestro momento, n-no quise arruinarlo…

Se arrodilla de la nada, besa cada uno de los costados de mi cadera y envuelve sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, su cabeza queda hundida contra mi estómago y es justo ahora cuando todo mi cuerpo se pone rígido, tanto por su acto como por el hecho de que comienza a respira profundo.

—L-lo… lo lamento, j-jamás quise lastimarte…

Por primera vez en catorce años estoy presenciando el acto más humano y emocional que puede provenir de una persona. Jay está llorando.

Me muerdo el labio inferior por dentro y con fuerza ya que cada exhalación envía escalofríos por mi espalda, mis rodillas amenazan con flaquear en cualquier momento, mis manos se convierten en puños a mis costados y un hormigueo se produce en mi estómago. En las emociones contrarias, me produce ira pensar que las palabras de unos pocos son capaces de lastimarlo de esta manera. Pero es como dijo una vez, no me necesita para defenderlo, así que no lo haré.

Trago con fuerza para eliminar el nudo en mi garganta y mi mano derecha se adentra en su cabello, trato de asemejar las caricias que me da cada noche antes de dormir, trato de trasmitirle la misma sensación de calma que él me transmite con simplemente estar presente en la misma habitación que yo.

Para Jay el llanto es un sinónimo de debilidad, como para muchas personas en casa. Ahí se considera algo que haces simplemente porque eres débil y buscas que alguien te dedique una mirada de asco y pasen a tu lado con insultos, o en última instancia para que terminen con tu vida.

Para mí el llanto es el punto máximo que puede alcanzar una persona cuyo estado emocional se encuentra demasiado exacerbado, bien sea por tristeza, frustración, enojo, o incluso felicidad. Jamás podré quitarme el título del peor villano por tener esa clase de pensamientos desde que tengo uso de razón, pero es mi forma diferente de ver un mundo triste en el que nada bueno puede sucederme.

—Todo va a estar bien —aseguro mientras hago un esfuerzo magistral para que mi voz no tiemble—. Todo va a estar bien.

Pongo una mano en su frente, separando lentamente su cabeza de mi cuerpo, aparto los mechones de cabello que cubren su rostro y luego aparto las lágrimas con mis pulgares, acariciando un poco más de lo necesario sus pómulos hasta que llega el punto en el que no salen más lágrimas y sólo me mira.

—Te he hecho daño y nunca lo has dicho, desde que éramos pequeños te he hecho daño —espeta con cansancio evidente tanto en su rostro como en su voz—. No me comporto de la manera en que debería ahora que somos algo diferente, sigo siendo el mismo idiota de siempre.

Me arrodillo frente a él, odiando al mismo tiempo que me gusta la diferencia de altura entre nosotros, coloco mis manos en sus hombros y después en su cuello, lo aproximo a mí pero solamente en un abrazo. Mi cabeza descansa en su hombro y en dirección a su rostro, él toma la misma posición y nuestras respiraciones se entrecruzan. No deseo nada por ahora, sólo esto.

Sus manos acarician mi espalda y trazan círculos, deja salir un largo suspiro, el alivio que proviene de éste es tanto que cierro los ojos y comienzo a tararear, una canción de cuna de cinco notas que papá me enseñó cuando una tormenta azotaba en casa y él no estaba cerca para protegerme.

—Aunque lo mereces detesto mostrarme como alguien sensible.

—Me gusta cuando eres sensible.

La casi inaudible risa avergonzada junto con la leve presión de sus labios contra los míos después de eso logran quitarme el aliento.

Antes de que cualquier cosa pueda suceder un ladrido de Chico me hace abrir los ojos y mirar sobre su hombro, lo veo sentado junto a su comedero, ladea la cabeza como si estuviera diciendo, en un tono sarcástico, 'oh, claro, cuando termines de ser un ñoño con Jay puedes venir y alimentarme, tengo todo el día'.

—En verdad lo detesto —gruñe cuando me aparto y lo miro a los ojos.

—Lo sé —lo beso en la mejilla y me levanto.

Chico da un par de vueltas en su sitio mientras me ve llenar su plato de comida, entro al baño para llenar su otro plato con agua del grifo, que siempre está purificada. Levanto la mirada al espejo y noto que el cansancio también es notorio en mí, y justo ahora me pongo a pensar en los ensayos que debería entregar en los días siguientes si no supiera que mañana a esta hora veré cómo todo Auradon arde en llamas, el mal vencerá al bien y el dominio será de nuestros padres.

Cuando salgo del baño y le doy el agua a Chico escucho un ligero ronquido, miro a su lado de la habitación para verlo acostado boca abajo en su cama, completamente inconsciente. Ruedo los ojos con una pequeña risa y me dirijo a mi cama, tomo un libro sobre Historia del Exilio de los Villanos de la parte inferior y trato de estudiar todo lo que ha fallado en algunos de los planes registrados para que nuestra misión sea un éxito.

Es ambivalente ahora si quiero que nuestros padres salgan de la Isla o si quiero que Auradon siga siendo el extraño lugar que es ahora. Sea lo que sea, no podré tomar muchas decisiones en ese próximo futuro.

* * *

Camino con la cabeza baja, no me atrevo a mirar a ninguna de las personas que pasa a mi lado, aquellos que hacen pequeños esfuerzos por poner sus pies en mi camino para que tropiece, los que me golpean en el hombro con más fuerza de la necesaria cuando se camina entre una multitud; casi puedo sentir que me están empujando contra los muros.

El peor de todos los villanos en todo el universo ha vuelto a la Isla de los Perdidos, exiliado (de cierta manera) de Auradon, arrastrando los pies de regreso a esa casa con tejas caídas y moho creciendo en la madera del interior, llena de polillas y con una cámara de tortura en el sótano. Chico está sano y salvo en el reino, todo está mejor en ese no-tan-horrible lugar, tal como era antes.

Esto es simplemente el camino de la vergüenza que toda plaga debe recibir. Recibo insultos que en verdad no conocía mientras sigo avanzando, las miradas taladran hasta lo más profundo de mi estima y me hacen odiarme a mí mismo, más de lo usual; soy débil, sentimental, una deshonra para todo lo que nuestros padres nos enseñaron, para mis propios amigos, por eso fui el único en ser enviado aquí, todo lo que hago sale mal. Soy el peor.

Antes de que pueda llamar a la puerta, después de subir los escalones que guían hasta ella, y dejando las miradas un poco atrás, ésta se abre con un simple movimiento, luego me encuentro con esos aterradores ojos que desde siempre me han mirado con ese deje de desprecio. Mamá cruza los brazos y ladea los labios en una mueca de completa desaprobación, levanto la cabeza apenas un poco para notar que los dedos de su mano derecha tamborilean sobre su brazo izquierdo.

—Has vuelto —dice sin más, e incluso así puedo escuchar que se burla de mí.

Levanto la cabeza al fin, como si fuera la primera vez que lo hago en años, las vértebras de mi cuello chasquean un poco y hago un esfuerzo por no hacer la mueca de dolor.

La sonrisa que se ensancha en sus labios no me dice nada bueno, en absoluto. Si estoy seguro que nada bueno me espera a mí entonces también estoy seguro que a ninguno de los cuatro le esperará un buen futuro. Pero no, Mal, Evie y Jay no fueron atrapados en un pequeño incidente y quedaron, metafóricamente hablando, con una marca invisible de ser la peor escoria directo en la villanía.

—Entra, tenemos mucho que discutir —da la vuelta y desaparece en una oscuridad que no recuerdo que existiera en la casa.

Doy un par de pasos más, aunque podría decirse que arrastro los pies, mis piernas se siente como si trajera grandes pesas atadas a los tobillos. Supongo que así debe sentirse cuando la conciencia actúa, aunque en este caso no creo que se trate de un molesto grillo susurrando de manera paranoica en mi oído sobre lo que debo hacer y lo que no debo hacer.

Giro sobre los talones y les echo un vistazo a todas las personas que vieron mi camino de la vergüenza, me enfoco un poco más en el destruido vecindario y en Auradon en el horizonte. No volveré a ver la luz del día en mucho tiempo, eso es seguro.

De todas maneras no hay nada que quiera ver ahora, todo lo que llegó a importarme se quedó en Auradon. Para siempre.

Dejo salir un agitado suspiro y me armo del valor suficiente para entrar en la casa, escuchando las bisagras de la puerta chirriando lenta y dolorosamente hasta que la puerta se cierra por completo. El aire dentro de la casa se siente frío, demasiado húmedo, con ese olor la madera podrida y todo lo que seguramente vive en las paredes casi caídas.

Casa, he vuelto a casa, mi hogar.

Aunque… no, una casa no es un hogar.

Una casa es simplemente una construcción donde habitan personas que comparten algún tipo de lazo sanguíneo, o un lazo de cualquier tipo, pero un hogar… un hogar es un sitio donde sin importar qué, cuándo, dónde, quién, por qué, cómo, etc., será un sitio donde serás comprendido, donde siempre habrá alguien para ti, donde habrá apoyo en lugar de críticas, aliento en lugar desprecio, afecto en todas sus variantes. La Isla de los Perdidos es mi casa simplemente porque mamá y el recuerdo de papá habitan aquí, Auradon es mi hogar porque es donde recibí apoyo incondicional (de algunas personas) incluso cuando sabían mi procedencia, donde pude forjar algunas nuevas amistades y reforzar las anteriores, donde pude descubrir abiertamente quién demonios soy y qué diantres se supone debo hacer con mi horrible existencia; donde pude compartir momentos increíbles con Mal e Evie, pero sobre todas las cosas donde pude estar finalmente, aunque fuera por un periodo corto de tiempo, con Jay.

Pero, siendo más tajante y reduccionista en este asunto, sólo puedo llegar a una conclusión: no importa el sitio, mi hogar está donde sea que esté Jay.

—Entonces, Carlos —mamá llama mi atención mientras se sienta en un mullido sofá individual hecho con plumas de lechuzas blancas que por alguna razón tiene un patrón de manchas similar al que usamos en casi todas nuestras prendas—. ¿Qué te pareció estar ahí, en Auradon? ¿Es tan horrible como pude ver que lo fue en esa llamada?

Coloca los brazos en los costados del sofá y cruza una pierna sobre la otra, así casi parece que ella podría ser la reina de la Isla y no Maléfica. No me imagino la clase de sufrimiento que podría estar pasando Mal justo ahora su hubiese sido descubierta, Evie seguramente no tendría un día tan nefasto como el mío, y Jay… bueno, supongo que ya tendría todos planeados sus atracos del mes entero para que Jafar no lo considere un bueno para nada. El ritmo habitual de todo regresaría a la normalidad si los cuatro estuviéramos aquí.

—Respóndeme cuando te hablo —gruñe, elevando la voz apenas lo necesario para que un escalofrío recorra toda mi columna vertebral. El ritmo habitual…

—Sí, mamá, todo fue horrible.

—Sabía que no durarías mucho ahí, en realidad ninguno de ustedes, los cuatro son demasiado pequeños, necesitan conocer lo que es la verdadera maldad antes de que siquiera consideren tratar de ponerlo en práctica. Pero en verdad me sorprende que sólo hayan enviado de vuelta a uno… —dice, con sorna en su voz.

—Sí, mamá, somos villanos patéticos —me encojo de hombros antes de que se le ocurra esa idea junto con otro montón de comentarios que no me dejarán dormir en toda la noche, o en todo el mes.

—Es bueno que lo sepas, jamás lo olvides. En especial tú, pequeño y patético Carlos… —trago el nudo en mi garganta; un golpe bajo—. Eres débil, demasiado flexible, no tienes ideales y careces de motivación para darles a las personas lo que se merecen… justo como tu padre.

Eso golpea incluso más bajo, en el núcleo preciso donde mi parte emocional toma posesión de mí, y justo ahora esa parte quiere emerger para hacerle notar que sus palabras en verdad son hirientes y que quiero que se detenga de una vez y para siempre.

Deslizo las manos en mis bolsillos y me quedo mirando los montículos de ceniza de sus cigarrillos en el suelo. Estoy seguro que los ha dejado ahí a propósito hasta que llegara el día en que tuviera que limpiarlos, junto con montones de ropa sucia y otros cientos de quehaceres excesivos al mismo tiempo que estúpidos.

La escucho ponerse de pie, el sonido de sus zapatos de tacón hace un eco demasiado profundo, como si estuviéramos metidos en lo más profundo de las cavernas en donde los cadáveres se descomponen, donde quizá alguna parte de los restos de papá sigue existiendo.

—En verdad eres idéntico a tu padre.

Pone una mano en mi hombro derecho y levanto la mirada, escuchando el sufrimiento de mis vértebras. La penetrante mirada y la mandíbula tensa me dicen todo excepto que conserva buenos recuerdos de papá, y era demasiado pequeño para recordar si hubo algún altercado considerablemente grande entre ellos para que mis teorías sobre homicidio sean verdaderamente ciertas, pero como papá era algo que en verdad quería con todo el corazón es muy probable que eso sucediera.

—Ahora ven, hay algo que debo mostrarte.

Comienza a caminar y la sigo con cuatro pasos de separación entre nosotros, es como si algo dentro de mi encendiera el modo automático en mi cuerpo y en un par de parpadeos ya estamos en el sótano. Sus maquinas de coser y los… otros objetos tienen capas de polvo, otra cosa que tendré que limpiar en el excesivo tiempo libre que tendré encerrado aquí.

Avanzamos hasta que llegamos a la parte final del sótano, al extremo más frío y oscuro de la casa, en donde solían haber al menos tres perros, de los cuales no hay rastro alguno, como si nunca hubiesen existido. Seguramente ya fueron transformados en alguna prenda de ropa costosa, a su criterio, que ahora vive en su armario, en ese extenso armario que es más grande que el afecto que alguna vez podría llegar a tener por mí.

Quizá ahoga el cariño por su propio hijo en crear ropa asesinando cosas vivas al no poder hacerlo conmigo.

El giro extraño a la soledad del sótano, que también produce que unas cuantas gotas de sudor corran por mi nuca, es una enorme cortina gris que cubre al menos cuatro o cinco jaulas. Se ve demasiado limpia como para haber cubierto las jaulas por mucho tiempo.

—¿Q-qué hay debajo de la cortina? —pregunto, arrepentido cuando siento los hombros entumecidos por alguna extraña razón. Quizá sea por su tétrica sonrisa, o porque no suele haber muchas cosas cubiertas con cortinas de manera tan casual y repentina.

—Ah, es una pequeña sorpresa —nunca me ha dado nada, eso lo hace peor.

Un nudo comienza a formarse en mi garganta mientras mis hombros continúan tensos, un poco más cada segundo, el sonido de sus zapatos de tacón retumba en mis oídos mientras rodea las jaulas, coloca lentamente su mano en la parte superior y cuando la mueve es cuando el tiempo se detiene.

Me quedo inmóvil en mi lugar, boquiabierto al ver semejante espectáculo de tortura y barbarie, aterrado al pensar que algunas cosas podrían haberse quedado en Auradon. No se trata de animales que todavía respiran pero sin su piel, o sobre ver la agonía de alguna pequeña criatura mientras la luz se extingue de sus ojos mientras el manto de la muerte se cierne sobre éste.

Trato de mover las piernas en su dirección, Mal, Evie y Jay yacen en el sótano, enjaulados y con marcas evidentes de haber conocido a mamá en alguno de sus arranques de mal humor.

—Vuelve —escucho una voz, susurrando a la distancia, una voz que suena un tanto ecoica. Eso es, la demencia de mamá es completamente hereditaria.

Sigo tratando de avanzar, las lágrimas que resbalan por mis mejillas se sienten corrosivas, tóxicas, tal vez sea por el polvo del sótano o porque esto no debió pasar en primer lugar. No debí dejar que esto se mostrara ante ella, no mientras escucho su risa histérica y la veo señalándome al mismo tiempo que trato de luchar contra lo que comprime mi cuerpo, pero es algo que no puedo evitar.

—Son demasiado jóvenes, no conocen la villanía, y agradezco que Maléfica sea lo suficientemente inteligente para que sepa quién es la que sabe imponer castigos por aquí —su voz tiene orgullo y autoconfianza en el timbre, justo como suele ser todo cuando estoy atrapado con ella. El ritmo habitual.

Miro las jaulas. Ver moretones azules, morados y verdes en el rostro de Evie es terrible cuando la perfección es el sinónimo preciso para toda su belleza; ver esa desviación rara en la nariz de Mal además de ese ligero trazo de sangre que baja en un grueso hilo rojo hasta que se pierde en el cuello de la raída camiseta es más que enfermizo, pero ver a Jay en el suelo, con la espalda expuesta entre retazos de una camiseta sin mangas, con heridas que lloran sangre y con una respiración con la que apenas podría decirse que está vivo, es lo que me hace caer de rodillas y sentir que todo a mi alrededor me comprime, la oscuridad me sofoca y no puedo huir, no ahora… jamás podré huir.

—Vuelve —escucho esa voz con más claridad, aunque sigue sonando ecoica.

Noto las puntas de los zapatos de mamá entre mi vista borrosa, algunas de mis lágrimas se atreven a caer en ellos. En el parpadeo siguiente la punta de su pie entra en contacto directo con mi estómago, haciendo que el poco aire que lograba mantener en mis pulmones salga, haciendo que una punzada de dolor recorra cada una de mis terminaciones nerviosas y todo eso culmina en una jaqueca que me hace ver pequeños puntos negros paseando en mi vista.

Tomo una muy pesada respiración y apenas logro cubrirme el estómago antes de que el otro puntapié se haga presente, atinando en mis costillas y puedo jurar que algo chasqueó dentro de mí. Levanto la cabeza apenas lo necesario para que su mano se coloque en mi cuello y comience a estrujar, lento, incrustando sus uñas en mi piel y haciendo que todo lo que me rodea se vuelva más y más oscuro con cada segundo que transcurre.

Miro su rostro, o lo haría si no hubiera una siniestra mancha gris en donde debería estar la psicótica mirada y la fuente de esa risa profunda que le produciría pesadillas a cualquiera por días, incluso a Maléfica.

Finalmente dejo de luchar contra la mano que comprime mi garganta cuando siento que mis pulmones se quedan completamente vacíos, dejo que mis brazos caigan a mis costados y dejo que el manto frío que llegó a cubrir a las pequeñas criaturas que alguna vez vivieron aquí ahora se coloque sobre mí.

Papá…

Jay…

—Carlos, despierta —susurra la voz, ahora contra mi oído derecho.

No creí que la locura fuera a ser ligeramente placentera, pero me complace que la voz de Jay fuera lo último que pude escuchar.

* * *

Siseo un par de veces y sigo gruñendo, mi pecho se siente cada vez más comprimido, entreabro los ojos pero lo único que encuentro es profunda oscuridad y somnolencia. Trato de estirar los brazos pero no puedo moverme, simplemente no puedo hacer nada más que tener la respiración agitada y sentir lágrimas en los ojos amenazando con ahogarme.

Pero la calidez… la calidez lo cambia todo.

No se trata de una parálisis del sueño, de ser así probablemente estaría recostado sobre mi espalda y con todas mis extremidades rígidas. Bufo de nuevo y es entonces cuando la mano se hace presente en mi cabello, acariciando mi nuca con toda la extensión de la palma.

—Oye, oye, tranquilo —es Jay, su voz tuvo la capacidad de entrar en mi sueño, un tanto alterada pero pudo hacerlo—. Está bien, estás despierto.

Respiro con dificultad, los latidos de mi corazón amenazan con reventar mis tímpanos, abro los ojos completamente y sigo en un estado de pánico y alteración excesivo tan alto que hasta ahora noto que mis uñas están incrustadas en su antebrazo derecho.

Suelta el abrazo que tiene en mi cuerpo y me incorporo en el acto, sentándome y tomando una bocanada de realidad. Cuando Jay enciende una de las lámparas de la mesa de noche entre nuestras camas veo los ojos de Chico que aparecen a los pies de la cama, como si hubiese estado vigilándome hasta que Jay apareció a mi lado para protegerme de mi inconsciente.

—Jay… Jay… —susurrar su nombre logra que la compresión en mi pecho disminuya un poco, apenas lo suficiente para que no sienta que en cualquier momento voy a desmayarme—. Fue… Jay, fue horrible…

—Fue sólo un sueño, todo está bien.

—No, no… —niego con la cabeza, sintiendo el cuello adolorido y mareo con cada movimiento, hay gotas de sudor frío bajando por mi nuca hacia mi espalda. No había tenido un ataque de pánico tan similar en años, no desde la primera noche que supe que papá había muerto—. Fue una pesadilla… una premonición… vi lo que pasaría si fracasamos mañana, ahora tenemos que…

Se coloca detrás de mí, envuelve mi cuerpo en sus protectores brazos y mi oreja izquierda queda cerca de su corazón. Entrelaza nuestras manos a la altura de mi cintura y respira lentamente contra mi cuello, dándome su presencia en este momento de silencio mientras el fuerte latido de su corazón logra tranquilizarme otro poco.

—Dime lo que viste ahí. Si lo dices es probable que no suceda, como suele ocurrir con los buenos sueños cuando los dices.

Sin dudarlo empiezo a despotricar sobre lo lúgubre del día, lo agresiva que se mostraba la gente en el vecindario, cómo la casa se sentía más fría y sin alguna esperanza de que algo bueno fuera a suceder. Todo en ese sueño pareció tan exagerado pero al mismo tiempo tan real que me acurruco más contra su cuerpo, poniendo más fuerza en nuestras manos entrelazadas.

—Torturó a Mal y a Evie, probablemente habría convertido el pelaje de Chico en esas orejeras que estoy seguro que todavía desea tener… y te torturó a ti… —vuelvo a quedarme sin aliento cuando el recuerdo trata de hacerse presente con toda su fuerza, los círculos que traza en los dorsos de mis manos con sus pulgares lo ahuyentan—. Te torturó a ti, por un momento creí que habías muerto…

—Pero nada de eso fue real, fue una simple pesadilla. Mal, Evie y la bestia… Chico, están bien y a salvo, yo estoy bien y a salvo al igual que tú. Todos estamos a salvo por esta noche, mañana lo estaremos una vez que consigamos la varita.

—¿Y si no la conseguimos? ¿Qué pasa si fracasamos?

—Sea lo que sea que pueda pasar estaré contigo y lo enfrentaremos, juntos.

Besa mi mejilla y ensancha una sonrisa hasta que yo también puedo hacerlo, eso me hace sentir que en verdad los dos somos lo suficientemente fuertes para enfrentarnos a la ira de Maléfica y mamá juntas. Jafar simplemente se dedicaría a recordarle que es un bueno para nada, pero no llegaría a extremos físicos, al igual que la Reina Malvada que jamás ha puesto una mano sobre Evie.

—Trata de dormir otra vez —dice como un susurro pero empleando un tono de mandato—. Haremos todo lo posible para que nuestra misión sea un éxito, te lo prometo. Sólo trata de dormir otra vez.

—No puedo… —levanta mi cabeza colocando sus dedos debajo de mi barbilla, luego su mano acuna completamente mi mejilla y acaricia mi pómulo con su pulgar, trato de no ceder a su suave tacto ni a la cálida mirada que me da—. No quiero hacerlo… ella estará ahí… siempre estará ahí…

Lucho para que mi voz no se quiebre por tales ideas, o que esas ideas se puedan convertir en verdadera demencia y alucinaciones. Es estúpido temer a mi propia madre, pero si considero todos sus antecedentes y todo lo que es capaz de hacer si el poder aumenta más su demencia entonces es algo que terminaría sucediendo de una manera u otra.

Separa nuestras manos entrelazadas y las coloca en mi cintura, hace un giro extraño antes de que caigamos sobre el colchón. Quedo sobre mi costado derecho y él sobre su izquierdo, mi cabeza está a su altura pero mis manos están apresadas entre mi cuerpo y el suyo.

Su frente se coloca contra la mía, acaricia mi pómulo con el dorso de sus dedos, la punta de su nariz frota la mía y después me da un pequeño beso en el punto medio entre mis cejas, luego en mi nariz y finalmente en mis labios, haciéndome sonreír como el idiota enamorado que soy.

—Ahora me siento a salvo.

—Siempre estarás a salvo conmigo —dejo salir un bostezo y cierro los ojos, la somnolencia se apodera de mí a un ritmo acelerado.

Me muevo hacia abajo, mi frente descansa sobre su pecho, extiende una manta sobre nosotros para protegernos del frío de la última noche que pasaremos en Auradon. Su respiración en mi cabello y con su brazo libre a rodeándome es suficiente para que considere que puedo sobrevivir a esta noche, y en las ocasiones en que no pueda, si Jay está ahí, será suficiente.

—T-te q-quiero, Carlos —es lo último que puedo escuchar y a lo que puedo darle un suspiro de alivio y felicidad.

* * *

—Quiero escuchar a mi corazón —Mal comienza a bajar la guardia, despacio, cede a las ideas de Ben sobre el bien y a pensar que en verdad un cambio como ese puede suceder de manera tan esporádica. ¿Es eso posible?—. Y mi corazón dice que no somos nuestros padres.

Ver esa sonrisa en su rostro cuando nos mira me responde, un cambio como ese, tan esporádico, sí es posible. O en apariencia lo es.

—Robar cosas no es lo que nos va a hacer felices —dice, apuntando a Jay—, el tourney y la pizza de la victoria con el equipo te hacen feliz.

Giro la cabeza, algo en mí quiere expresarse después de escuchar a Mal decir eso, pero esa sonrisa que me dedica y que compartimos aunque fuera tan sólo por unos milisegundos además del ligero apretón de su mano con la mía hacen que olvide lo que sea que tenía en mente, pero es sustituido con algo que se queda completamente en mi interpretación: tú también me haces feliz.

—Y a ti, rascarle la barriga a Chico te hace feliz, ¿quién lo diría? —ríe al final, teniendo toda la razón en ello. Pasar tiempo con Chico es sin duda algo que me hace feliz, pero Jay también, y me alegro de cierta manera que no lo mencionara.

El cambio es posible…

—Ay, Evie, no tienes que simular ser tonta por un chico, eres inteligentísima —las dos ríen y están al borde del llanto, llanto de felicidad.

Bella, Bestia, Ben y el Hada Madrina parecen estar conmovidos por ver que todas las enseñanzas que nos fueron dadas en las últimas semanas en verdad han surtido el efecto que su experimento tenía contemplado.

—Y no quiero dominar el mundo con el mal, no es lo que me hace feliz —Mal baja la mirada, como si tratara de pensar en un segundo todas las cosas que la hacen feliz—, sólo quiero ir a la escuela —no creí que compartiera algo que a mí también me hace feliz—, acompañar a Ben —eso ilumina el rostro del nuevo rey, como si no esperara ser incluido en esto—, porque Ben me da una felicidad increíble.

Mal se toma un minuto, como si tratara de asimilar tanta emotividad para que siga funcionando de una manera correcta. Toda la situación está saliéndose de control, el momento de la venganza ahora ha desaparecido por completo.

Satisfacer el deseo de nuestros padres ahora es un plan secundario, por primera vez los que importamos ahora somos nosotros. Mi sueño sigue estando presente, no quiero enfrentarme a la ira de mamá ahora que no le damos prioridad a la misión que nos fue asignada.

—Que seamos amigos los cuatro sí me hace feliz, no destruir cosas —comparte una mirada con nosotros—. Yo elegiré el bien, chicos —extiende el puño, pidiendo que la apoyemos en esto.

La peor idea surge en mi cabeza.

Si la magia que lanzó la torpe de Jane por alguna extraña razón golpeó la barrera que rodea la Isla entonces nuestros padres son libres, el plan sigue en marcha aunque no estemos plenamente conscientes de ello.

Entonces, si damos el paso al cambio, nos veremos obligados a darlo de vuelta cuando la ola de terror, destrucción y dominio del mal comience a llegar a las bahías de Auradon. No debo dar el cambio.

—También elijo el bien —asegura Jay, golpeando su puño con el de Mal. Ella deja salir una risa que combina alivio y alegría mientras ahora mira a Evie.

—Elijo el bien —responde ella, estirando el puño con el mismo ánimo que comienza a surgir en este momento.

Después todo recae en mí.

—Entonces… sólo para aclararlo, ¿no tenemos que preocuparnos por lo mucho que se enojarán nuestros padres? —ellos ríen mientras que en el fondo en verdad me preocupa lo que pueda pasar si la idea en mi cabeza es cierta—. Porque van a estar realmente molestos.

—Sus padres no llegarán aquí —espeta Ben, como si pudiera estar seguro de lo que depara el futuro.

—Entonces… el bien —respondo sin más, uniendo mi puño al de ellos.

Mal hace un gesto hacia Ben, él se acerca con un poco de dubitación pero al final se une a nosotros, lo cual provoca que la multitud aplauda y que todo se vuelva una escena que merecería una fotografía y un enorme mural.

Con el estruendo el pánico vuelve a surgir.

Una nube verde entra por una de las ventanas, girando y formando un patrón extraño hasta que logra aterrizar para dividirnos de quienes fueron nuestros mentores durante un mes. El humo comienza a disiparse y entonces Maléfica se hace presente.

Mi idea es cierta, son libres.

—¡Sorpresa!

—No puede ser… no te quiero aquí, madre —dice Mal, harta de toda esta situación llena de malos momentos. Maléfica se ríe por el intento de Mal de establecer algo que ella quiere.

—Qué graciosa… eres muy graciosa —dice mientras gira hacia ella—. Ahora. Dame la varita, rápido.

—¡No! —grita Ben.

Mal reacciona y le lanza la varita al Hada Madrina, ella usa sus palabras mágicas para crear un hechizo pero Maléfica es más astuta y logra canalizar esa magia en su cetro para usarla en su beneficio, petrificando a todos aquellos que no tengan al menos una pizca de maldad en su corazón, uno de los tantos hechizos que le han servido para sus fines perversos.

Irónicamente no quedo petrificado. Hay maldad en mí.

Maléfica ríe y comienza a caminar hacia el pedestal, divertida por lo que acaba de crear, musita por lo bajo mientras juega con las gafas de Bestia, luego le quita la varita al Hada Madrina y hace un comentario poco audible sobre los vellos de su nariz. Nos dedica una mirada, como si recordara que estamos vivos.

—¿Por dónde empezaré? —dice, hablando con sus dotes de grandeza—. Lo tengo, ¿por qué no empezamos deshaciéndonos de esto? —con un movimiento de la varita logra quitarle el anillo de Ben a Mal—. ¡Perfecto, verdad!

Sigue con su acto de ser la mejor y aprovecharse de que nadie puede hacer algo contra ella mientras su magia siga teniendo efecto.

—¿Por qué se enamoran? Es ridículo, no es lo que tú quieres.

—Tú no sabes lo que quiero —Maléfica adopta una postura con la que le dice a Mal que deje de ser una insolente o lo lamentará el resto de su vida—. Mamá, ¿alguna vez me preguntaste a mí qué era lo que quería? Somos distintas.

—Es evidente, he tenido años, y años, y años, y años… de práctica malévola, ya lo lograrás —se mofa como si fuera lo más sencillo de lograr.

—No, no quiero hacerlo, y desearía que tú jamás hubieras logrado ser tan mala —otro movimiento de advertencia hacia Mal, que no parece estar preocupada en lo más mínimo—. El amor no es débil, ni ridículo, en realidad es algo asombroso.

—Yo sé una cosa jovencita —su paciencia se ha terminado—, ¡no debe haber lugar para el amor en tu vida! —le apunta con la varita, es ahora cuando en verdad me siento asustado por su bienestar, y por el de los demás.

No sé qué es lo que llega a Mal pero también parece haber alcanzado su límite de paciencia.

—¡Te ordeno, te mando, varita a mi mano! —estira la mano y los movimientos de Maléfica demuestran que la magia de Mal es fuerte, tanto así que la varita termina en su mano en un parpadeo—. ¡Se la quité!

—Yo creo que no, esto ya es… tedioso e inmaduro, la varita, ¡dame la varita!

—Resiste Mal, puede que el bien sea más poderoso que el mal —qué estoy diciendo, no es una posibilidad, ¡es demasiado claro que así es!

—Qué divertido, ¿es en serio? —simula un ladrido, en otros tiempos me habría aterrado por el sonido, o por simplemente tratarse de ella, pero cuando Chico salta sobre ella es alguien más por quien debo preocuparme—. Ugh, ¡ugh! Apestas, apestas, qué asco, suéltame.

Jay intenta hacer realidad eso que dijimos antes de salir de la Isla, trata de enfrentarse a Maléfica para intentar quitarle su cetro. Es un vano ya que con un momento de mirar el aterrador brillo verde en sus ojos, un comentario sobre que Gastón lo envidiaría y un insignificante golpe en su cabeza logra derribarlo.

—¡Se acabó! ¡Todos van a arrepentirse de esto!

El humo verde vuelve a levantarse, la forma asemeja a una criatura enorme, con delgadas y acentuadas curvas en su cuerpo. Cuando vuelve a disiparse es la primera vez en la que veo a Maléfica convertida en dragón, una de las tantas cosas que nunca habrían sido vistas en un lugar sin magia como en la Isla.

Hora de correr por nuestras vidas.

Todos retrocedemos mientras sostengo a Chico, lo único que puedo hacer es decirle a Jay que corra lo más rápido que pueda, además de esforzarme por no dejar que la debilidad se apodere de mi voz para que se quiebre ya que, si Maléfica logra atraparlo o si las llamaradas que salen de su boca llegan a tocarlo, entonces estoy seguro que dejará de respirar en el siguiente segundo. Me aferro un poco a Chico para evitar que esa idea se apodere de mí.

Evie decide entrar en acción y utiliza su espejo para proyectar luz y desorientar a Maléfica, la hace caer directamente al suelo y se ve preparada para hacer algo más hasta que Mal la toma por el brazo y le dice que se coloque detrás de ella. A veces detesto no tener alguna clase de poder mágico, o las habilidades que tiene Jay para escapar de los problemas.

—¡No metas a mis amigos en esto! —Mal salta a la defensa de todos, incluso de Jay aunque sé que por dentro se repetirá una y mil veces que puede lograrlo solo, es demasiado testarudo—. Esto siempre fue entre las dos, madre.

El brillo en sus ojos surge, desvío la mirada al igual que Evie ya que podríamos terminar siendo sus objetivos del mismo modo que Jay por intentar desafiarla.

—No hay fuerza del mal que logre ganar si cuatro corazones se ponen juntos a luchar —nos acercamos, despacio, tratando de ser el apoyo que Mal necesita en este momento tan decisivo para todos—. No hay fuerza del mal que logre ganar si cuatro corazones se ponen juntos a luchar. ¡No hay fuerza del mal que logre ganar si cuatro corazones se ponen juntos a luchar!

La usual competencia de miradas termina cuando Maléfica levanta la mirada y Mal hace algo que hace surgir el humo una vez más.

Su madre se ha ido.

—¿Qué es lo que pasó? —pregunto.

—No tengo idea —Mal suena emocionada y asustada al mismo tiempo.

—¿Tú hiciste eso?

—No lo sé —responde a la pregunta de Evie mientras nos acercamos a la pequeña cosa que está donde solía estar el enorme e imponente dragón, algo así como una lagartija yace en el suelo.

—No, no, no, no, no, no, no, tu madre lo hizo, se encogió al tamaño del amor en su corazón, así que está muy… pequeñita.

—¿Será tan pequeña para siempre? —Mal se arrodilla al mismo tiempo que el Hada Madrina.

—Bueno, para siempre es un largo tiempo. Tú ya sabes amar, ella lo hará —Mal deja salir una pequeña risa y le extiende la varita.

—Evidentemente esto es suyo.

—Y evidentemente esto te pertenece a ti —le entrega el anillo de Ben, comparten una sonrisa y las dos se ponen de pie—. Todos han aprobado con diez la clase de Bondad.

Y con otro par de palabras mágicas, y movimientos de la varita, el hechizo de Maléfica es eliminado y todos regresan a la normalidad.

Ver los momentos que Mal y Ben comparten me pone de muy buen humor, pero también llega ese pequeño encogimiento en mi pecho al saber que sigo con la incertidumbre si la expresión de mi forma de mostrar y a quién quiero mostrarle afecto en público podría tener algún tipo de represalia.

—Te dije que si hablabas de tu sueño nada ocurriría —Jay susurra en mi oreja derecha, me rodea hasta que se coloca a mi derecha.

—Pero Maléfica pudo salir, la barrera está abierta. Son libres —mi pecho se comprime un poco por tener esa clase de ideas en la cabeza, ideas acertadas.

—Estoy seguro que están haciendo lo posible por volver a colocarla en su sitio, no tienes de qué preocuparte. Además ya lo notaste, me enfrentaría a Maléfica si fuera necesario.

—Pero fue por el bien de todos…

—Lo haría por ti de una forma u otra.

Siento que me sonrojo y que justo ahora quiero estar atrapado entre sus brazos, con mi oreja escuchando el latido de su corazón, sus manos en mi espalda y su respiración en mi cabello. Mientras tanto lo que quería decirle vuelve a surgir en mi cabeza, lo más obvio que puede haber en el universo ahora que todo este horrible momento acaba de terminar: tú me haces feliz.

—Jay —susurro ya que Ben está charlando con Evie—, quiero decir que tú me…

—Lo sé, no es necesario —dice, sonando un poco nervioso, y con los brazos cruzados sé que no es la clase de cosa que él diría en voz alta o que le gustaría escuchar tan alto—. Creo que después de todo no es una mala bestia —cambia el tema, dejo de mirarlo y estira las manos para acariciar el mentón de Chico por primera vez desde que vive con nosotros.

—No lo llames así —frunzo las cejas pero él se ríe y levanta los hombros.

—Como sea, no estoy muy seguro si fue muy audaz o muy estúpido lo que hiciste, pero sea lo que sea fue de mucha ayuda —le dice directamente a Chico, eso levanta un poco mi estado de ánimo.

—Sí que lo fue, aunque no podía moverme pude notar su coraje por querer defenderte —Ben interviene en la conversación, él acaricia el cuerpo peludo de mi nueva mascota y Jay se limita a cruzar los brazos mientras también rueda los ojos un poco—, sabía que sería un buen compañero para ti.

—Sí, un valiente y peludo compañero —Jay gruñe entre dientes.

—¡Hey! —grita Mal cuando uno de los sirvientes coloca la cúpula de cristal que cubría la varita sobre mini-Maléfica—. Cuidado, es mi mamá.

El sirviente hace una reverencia como disculpa y se marcha, Mal se acerca a nosotros mientras Jay coloca sus brazos en nuestros hombros.

—¡Que inicie la fiesta ya!

Con la probable amenaza de que nuestros padres puedan escapar de la Isla si la barrera no es levantada una vez más, en mi mente pierdo un poco la idea de un brillante futuro, pero con una risa grupal y algo así como un llamado al ataque del recién creado grupo de antiguos villanos que ahora son buenos todo parece apuntar a que lo que sea que esté por venir es algo esperanzador.


	6. Algo más que una palabra prohibida

Pues bien, ¡un nuevo capítulo! He añadido algunos personajes de Mundo de Villanos sólo porque me agradaron mucho, y creo que puedo utilizarlos para algunas cosas buenas, y uno en particular es quien va a dar territorio tembloroso y la angustia a esta historia, así que esperen por ello. Además, dado que la película es un musical, no me siento culpable por poner estas canciones en esto, tal vez por los intérpretes, pero creo que las melodías encajan muy bien con la historia. De todos modos, fav, follow o review, alimentan mi alma, disfrútenlo :)

Canciones: Arms - Christina Perri (/watch?v=MeW0Sl0tNS8)

Can't Fight This Feeling - REO Speedwagon (/watch?v=zpOULjyy-n8)

* * *

 **Algo más que una palabra prohibida**

—Bien chicos, ahora soy el rey y todo eso, pero también pronto será mi cumpleaños, ¿saben lo que eso significa? —pregunta Ben con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, mirando a Mal por un momento antes de mirar a otro punto de nuevo ya que él es quien se sonroja.

Sí, claro, es momento de echar a patadas a los villanos de vuelta a la Isla ahora que la barrera está activa de nuevo; este experimento social ha terminado.

—¿Fiesta? —pregunta Jordan, aún más emocionada que Ben y toda la gente en esta enorme mesa que todos compartimos ahora para cada comida del día, y en serio no entiendo por qué no la había visto antes. Por otra parte recuerdo que ella es la hija del Genio, vive en su lámpara y me olvido de todo ello.

—¡NOCHE DE MICRÓFONO ABIERTO! —doy un salto ya que me asusto muy fácilmente por los sonidos fuertes.

Todo el mundo en la cafetería escucha su mensaje y los vítores no tardan mucho en aparecer, también con algunas sugerencias de canciones, de las que no sabía que esos nombres existieran, desde las mesas detrás y al lado de la nuestra.

—Esto va a ser G-E-N-I-A-L, creo que todos deberíamos cantar… —sigue hablando con la siempre presente sonrisa, y me mira de vez en cuando mientras me encojo de hombros incluso más de lo que suelo hacerlo. Jay se da cuenta ya que pone su brazo sobre mis hombros y me acerca a él.

—¿Qué ocurre? —pregunta con una voz tan baja y suave que me niego a poner mi cabeza en su hombro mientras Ben habla con Lonnie, Mal, Evie y Jordan.

Miro hacia arriba por un momento y veo que Jay todavía mira y resopla hacia Ben en algunas ocasiones mientras habla, como si con su mirada pudiera ser capaz de romperle la nariz, o el cuello, o lo que sea.

—Sabes que no se me da mucho el canto, así que no me sentiré cómodo.

En la Isla el único canto que nosotros, y al decir nosotros me refiero a cada persona de allí, alguna vez escuchamos fue cuando Úrsula estaba tratando de lograr que su magia marina medio funcionara, y sólo consiguió que su cueva/hogar le cayera encima ya que sus notas eran demasiado altas y profundas que la piedra no pudo manejar la vibración y todo se vino abajo.

Y en secreto sé que tengo talento en la sangre debido a papá, por lo poco que puedo recordar él era un gran cantante, y bailarín también, pero ya que llega un momento en medio de una canción o de una rutina de baile donde siento como si lo estuviera traicionando por mostrarle al mundo lo que me enseñó como un gran secreto por vivir allí, no creo que pueda manejar toda una canción delante de una multitud llena de montones de personas buenas, y mi 'alguien especial'.

—… y sé que puedes hacerlo —tomo el cumplido pero demonios, mi ensueño tomó demasiado tiempo para terminar, estoy seguro que me perdí la mitad de sus palabras—. Voy a estar ahí contigo y cantaré también, así que si apestas estaré ahí para apartarte y mostrarles que hay peores cantantes que tú.

—Vaya, muchas gracias, supongo —agita mi cabello y su mano derecha acaricia mi pómulo del mismo modo en que lo hace cuando quiere que nuestros labios se toquen, lo miro y guiña su ojo derecho. No me inclino por un beso ya que muchas personas ya están mirándonos por ser villanos, y como soy muy tímido probablemente voy a morir por el salvaje sonrojo—. Me siento afortunado de que estés conmigo.

—Exacto, eres afortunado, y en parte también yo —guiña el ojo derecho.

Le doy un puñetazo en el brazo y reímos, cuando gira la cabeza para entrar en la conversación acerca de las canciones no digo nada, miro hacia abajo a la mesa y pico un pastel de fresas que dejé para más tarde con un tenedor. Resulta que, a diferencia de Mal, no me gustan las fresas, y también estoy en mi límite porque desde la pizza de la victoria con el equipo descubrí lo buena que es la comida de Auradon, literalmente, me he estado perdiendo de muchas cosas impresionantes para no querer probar algo nuevo.

Tal vez esa sesión intensa con mi sexy profesor tuvo algo que ver con ello también, pero sea lo que sea no quiero nada más, ni pensar en ese plan de una fiesta de Ben.

—Disculpa, ¿hay alguien en este lugar? —miro a la derecha y veo a una chica con largo cabello rubio y un lindo vestido azul pálido. Me mira con una pequeña sonrisa y me encojo de hombros porque alguien está hablando conmigo, creo…

—N-no, está completamente libre —sonríe un poco más y se sienta a mi lado, demasiado cerca, su pierna toca con la mía pero si me muevo sería algo malo, y estoy entre ella y Jay. Si el bien no hubiese sido mi elección entonces quizá me sentaría en el otro lado de la mesa, o en cualquier otro lugar en la cafetería.

Mientras empieza a comer, con la espalda estirada, sus brazos cerca de su cuerpo, tomando trozos pequeños y masticándolos lentamente, Jay gira la cabeza de vez en cuando para preguntarme algunas cosas que puedo responder de modo fácil con síes al azar o con negaciones.

Mientras hago eso y luego termino con un poco de fruta fresca en un tazón delante de mí (todo lo contrario a la fruta que obtenemos en la Isla, ésta es fresca y aparentemente sana) siento una mirada sobre mí, y cuando miro a mi derecha veo los penetrantes ojos azules de esta chica fijos en mí, luego miro hacia abajo, su mirada me hace sentir muy incómodo y aterrorizado a la vez. No es la primera vez que alguien hace eso, desde que pusimos un pie en Auradon los cuatro hemos recibido esa clase de miradas tan fijas, pero esta vez es peor, como si estuviera siendo juzgado, y no lo merezco ya que ésta es la primera vez que hablo con una chica, o con ella, y ésta es la primera vez que una chica me mira de esa manera.

—¿P-puedo ayudarte? —finalmente pregunto, dejando de encogerme.

—¿Puedo preguntar por qué no te había visto antes? —la forma en la que habla es rara, como si tuviera algo atorado en la boca—. Oh, dónde están mis modales. Soy Ally, hija de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas.

—Oh, un placer conocerte —le doy una pequeña sonrisa y finalmente miro sus brillantes ojos por más de unos pocos milisegundos, tiene unos ojos realmente bellos—. Soy Carlos, Carlos de…

Vacilo al respecto. Claro, soy su hijo, va a ser una marca que vivirá conmigo para siempre, pero de todos modos me gustaría no tener que decir que lo soy. Tal vez fue enviada a la Isla hace veinte años, y sin embargo estoy seguro de que todo el mundo tiene escalofríos cuando escuchan el nombre.

—Sólo Carlos —espeto, mirando mi fruta ya-no-tan-apetitosa.

—Está bien, Sólo Carlos, y ahora que fuimos presentados adecuadamente puedo volver a preguntar, ¿por qué no te he había visto antes?

El brazo de Jay vuelve a colocarse sobre los hombros, no recuerdo cuando lo apartó, y de nuevo me acerca a él, agita mi cabello y me esfuerzo para no ceder a su toque y esconder mi rostro en su largo cabello hasta que pueda descansar sobre su hombro, con sus manos acariciando mi espalda y escucharlo decir todas las cosas que le gustan de mí y esas nadas increíbles. Y Ally está mirándome, creo.

—Soy una especie de un estudiante de intercambio —digo para responderle.

—Eso es maravillosamente impresionante, yo también soy una estudiante de intercambio. El hogar de mi madre está…

—No es impresionante, al menos no de donde vengo.

—¿Por qué es eso?

Ella estaba alternando su mirada en un montón de frutas y en un poco de sopa caliente mientras hablaba conmigo, pero se detiene en mí en la última pregunta. Me gusta mucho ser escuchado por alguien más que mi nuevo perro, mi mejor amigo/'novio' y mis otros dos amigas, y ninguno de ellos realmente me escucha.

—Vengo de la Isla de los Perdidos… —vacilar es lo mejor que puedo hacer ahora—. Soy Carlos de Vil.

—Oh, ¡un villano! —grita, y en lugar de asustada parece muy sorprendida, casi extasiada—. He oído algunas cosas sobre ustedes en los pasillos y en verdad tenía muchas ganas de conocerlos, y a cualquiera de tus amigos. ¿Alguno está…?

—Oye, ¿por qué estás tan callado? —Jay gira la cabeza y me mira, me da una sonrisa pero luego su naturaleza lo hace mirar a Ally y esboza esa estúpida sonrisa arrogante suya—. Pues hola, el nombre es Jay —ruedo los ojos y resoplo, alejándome de él—, Carlos, ¿quién es tu bonita amiga?

Ally se sonroja, por supuesto que lo haría, pero no parece encantada. No, tachen eso, ella no está encantada, porque por cómo se mordisquea el labio inferior, su mirada y la forma en la que está a punto de destruir su servilleta me dice que está completamente molesta, de verdad. ¡¿Qué demonios?!

—Ella es Ally, hija de Alicia —me mira, como perdido en esa descripción—. ¿País de las Maravillas? —digo y él asiente con la cabeza, pero en el fondo odio presentarlo ante ella—. Ally, él es Jay, otro… ¿villano? Sí, eso, y aquellas dos por allá —señalo a las chicas—, son Mal y Evie, más de mis amigos.

—Ya veo, finalmente soy capaz de conocerlos —Ally sonríe amablemente, me gusta la forma en que sonríe.

—La Isla de los Perdidos manda —dice Jay, inclinándose tanto que su mejilla izquierda está casi frotándose contra mi derecha—. ¿Qué haces aquí sola, Ally? Eres toda una chica bonita para estar sola de esa manera.

—No estoy…

—De cualquier modo, si necesitas alguien que te ayude con tu tarea llama a Carlos, él es el cerebro, y si necesitas alguien para abrazar y besar entonces llámame, soy el material para novio —le guiña un ojo y le doy codazo en las costillas (totalmente un reflejo, no es un signo de que lo odio hasta la luna ida y vuelta) para prevenir que la rabia de Ally se mantenga en ebullición—. ¿Verdad, amigo? —sacude mi brazo, y maldición que lo odio.

Me fulmino con la mirada con todo mi odio, como aquella vez cuando bajó mi mano levantada en Bondad Correctiva, y él sólo sonríe y juega con sus cejas, con lo mucho que me gusta cuando hace eso. No contesto a su pregunta.

—Es bueno saberlo, ¿pero podemos seguir con nuestra conversación? —lo mira a través de su mirada de odio, asiento con la cabeza y sonrío para que ella siga hablando—. A solas, por favor —gruñe, hablándole directamente a Jay.

—Bien, lo entiendo, es su turno para coquetear —me sacude y se pone de pie, agitando mi cabello de nuevo—. Voy a buscar algo con chocolate, ¿quieres algo?

—Estoy bien —le sonrío y él me devuelve la sonrisa. Diablos, ahora veo por qué a muchos les gusta cuando lo hace, se convierte en un arrogante muy sexy.

—¿Ally? —le pregunta a ella, cambiando su tono de voz a uno en el que no está ronroneando, ignorando por completo sus formas de actuar con una chica.

—No gracias, estoy bien, pero es encantador que preguntaras.

Me da una palmada en el hombro y se va, me rasco la nuca con la mano derecha y muevo la cabeza hacia atrás para mirar su largo cabello, ancha espalda, piernas fuertes, brazos musculosos y trasero redondo mientras camina. Sonrío como un idiota y me muerdo el labio inferior, pareciendo completamente como una colegiala flechada por el estudiante más guapo de todos.

—¿Jay y tú están juntos? —Ally pregunta de la nada, centro mi atención en ella de nuevo, sonríe mientras tiene ambas manos acunando su rostro. Ese acto es más estúpido que el corazón que Evie hace con sus manos cuando Jay no está mirando y quiere molestarme.

Jay y yo no estamos juntos.

O… ¿lo estamos?

Es decir, claro que nos besamos y abrazamos y susurramos cosas estúpidas el uno al otro en el oído cuando estamos durmiendo en la misma cama (ahuyenta mis pesadillas y ama proteger/abrazar a alguien mientras duerme), y también decimos que nos queremos. Pero también seguimos golpeando nuestros brazos, peleamos, discutimos y decimos cosas ofensivas a menudo, pero por lo menos puedo decir que ambos disfrutamos de ese tipo de relación. No podemos cambiarlo, fuimos criados de esa manera.

—Somos… amigos —contesto, porque eso implica alguna clase de relación y vínculo profundo—. Mejores amigos, en realidad.

—¿Pero son novios? ¿Están saliendo? —se da cuenta de que estoy redundando sobre el tema real, es bastante buena para darse cuenta de ello.

—Bueno… nosotros… —me sonrojo, de modo intenso y por segundo, como si todo mi cuerpo estuviera siendo calentado con una vela—. Nos… besamos, y abrazamos también, y demasiado ahora que lo pienso. Me habla de las cosas en su cabeza y dormimos juntos, más allá de eso entonces es todo lo que hacemos.

—Entonces lo están, ¡eso es tan lindo! —podría cubrir su boca para que deje de decir esas cosas, pero es un poco bueno escucharlo.

—¿Sabes? No creo que lo estemos, no de verdad.

Algo duele en mi pecho, como la sensación de ser traicionado o algo así, o tal vez porque estamos hablando de cosas que habían perseverado en mi cabeza todos los días durante casi dos semanas.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —corta un trozo de pan con mermelada de fresa en dos triángulos perfectos y me entrega una mitad, lo tomo y lo como lentamente sólo para ser amable con ella y su buena acción.

—Creo que sólo estamos tonteando, así de simple.

¿Por qué diantres estoy hablando de este tipo de cosas con una perfecta extraña? Nunca pensé que mi necesidad por ser escuchado fuera tan desesperada.

—Antes de venir aquí tuvimos nuestro primer beso y le dije que tengo sentimientos por él, algo que está prohibido ahí. Él dijo que tiene sentimientos por mí también, y desde entonces no me ha preguntado algo para que sea oficial o lo que sea, es por eso que creo que sólo estamos tonteando.

—¿Entonces quieres que te pida ser su novio?

Escuchar esa palabra me dice que estoy evitando ser etiquetado con ella, estoy tratando de liberar algo que alguna parte dentro de mí todavía quiere mantener bajo llave y sólo para torturar mi mente. Le di mis sentimientos en una bandeja de plata y no los está tomando en la forma en la que pensé que lo haría. Debería parar con ello antes de que, ahora siendo egoísta, termine herido.

Pero, por otro lado, quiero tomar su mano en público, quiero sonreír y besar sus mejillas, o sus labios, en cualquier momento que quiera donde quiera que esté. Quiero saber si quizá, con esa palabra saliendo de sus labios, podríamos hacer de esto una especie de compromiso fortalecido.

Ally sabe cómo hacer sus preguntas, y mirando a los ojos mientras hablo me dice que estoy siendo realmente escuchado.

Me gusta ser escuchado.

—Sí —espeto, sintiendo el salvaje sonrojo de nuevo—. Creo que me gustaría que me pida ser su… su… eso… —Ally esboza una blanca sonrisa y muerde su pan, limpiando las comisuras de su boca como una completa dama con su servilleta.

Ahí está, una confesión perfecta para la perfecta extraña mientras que el tipo que debería oírla está quién sabe dónde.

—Entonces creo que la noche de micrófono abierto podría ser la mejor oportunidad, podrías cantar algo sobre amor y podría ser dedicado a cualquier persona en la habitación.

—¿Dices que debería cantarle? —Jay decide regresar justo después de eso, esta vez él se sienta en el lado opuesto de la mesa, comiendo en silencio mientras Mal e Evie se centran en una charla con todas las chicas.

—Eso es exactamente lo que te estoy diciendo —habla en voz baja ahora, es bueno que lo haga porque Jay puede oír bastante bien incluso con su cabello sobre sus orejas—. Si no lo hace entonces puedes tomar la oportunidad para pedirle que sea tu novio, de cualquier modo sólo los actos hablan.

—Quiero que Jay sea mi novio —ahí, lo susurré de nuevo, suficientemente alto para que Ally para escucharlo y lo suficientemente bajo como para no causar un cambio en el estado de ánimo de él.

—Piénsalo —se come el pan y se pone de pie, no me había dado cuenta de que hablé tanto como para que terminara con todo su desayuno—. Nos vemos en la noche de micrófono abierto. Adiós, Carlos… adiós, Jay.

Toma su bandeja y se aleja, se encuentra con Lonnie y Jane en el medio de la cafetería y se queda con ellas.

Antes de que pueda hundirme en mis pensamientos Jay patea ligeramente mi pantorrilla, lo miro y tiene las cejas fruncidas.

—¿Por qué Ally estaba molesta? —lo miro con odio escrito en toda la cara.

—No lo sé, ¿tal vez porque estabas coqueteando con ella y la conociste _hoy_? —se encoge de hombros pero también parece triste, como si la elección por el bien en realidad tomara control sobre él.

—Creo que debo disculparme, o lo que sea.

Eso aparta el dolor en mi pecho un poco, todavía tengo un nudo en la garganta, podría ser apartado si él dice o yo digo las palabras adecuadas en el momento adecuado, o con la canción adecuada ahora que la oportunidad está ahí.

—Entonces, noche de micrófono abierto —extiende su cuchara y me inclino para comer las hojuelas de maíz cubiertas con chocolate que está comiendo—. ¿Tienes alguna idea?

—No lo sé —lo miro hasta que no puede manejarlo, entonces mira hacia otro lado y me río un poco—. Algo se me ocurrirá.

* * *

Golpeo las puntas de mis botas mientras sigo leyendo para mi ensayo sobre aprendizaje y conducta, además de sus distintas aplicaciones. Aunque la materia es Literatura la ex-reina Bella, que resulta ser mi gentil pero aún así estricta profesora, logra que me parezca sumamente interesante la manera con la que puede relacionar temas que no tienen mucha relación con la materia. Es inteligente también, quizá no demasiado como para casarse con Bestia y tener un hijo tan reprimido como Ben, pero lo suficientemente inteligente como para hacer que me interese saber todo acerca de por qué esos temas están relacionados.

—¿Podemos irnos ya? —pregunto por cuarta vez.

Jay ha estado en el interior del baño durante casi una hora, y el agua corriendo me dice que todavía está duchándose. Entiendo que tuvimos práctica y que está cansado y adolorido por taclear, correr y rugir, pero es tiempo suficiente para que tenga todo su ser limpio y sin liendres; me tomó como diez minutos ducharme y vestirme, pero tengo que recordar que soy más pequeño que él.

—Sólo un minuto —la misma respuesta por cuarta vez.

Gruño y palmeo a mi lado, Chico escucha eso ya que salta a mi cama, da unas cuantas veces y se echa, dejándome rascarlo para enésima vez en el día. Voy a conservarlo, el plan se arruinó. Estoy tan contento por ello.

Jay todavía no le permite estar en su cama, o cerca de su ropa ya que dice que nuestra nueva mascota deja pelo sobre ella, pero es tan obvio y noto que sólo no le gusta tenerlo cerca, tal vez porque todavía recuerda que gracias a Ben ya no le temo a los perros, o tal vez porque simplemente no le gustan los perros.

Finalmente la ducha se detiene.

Internamente hago una cuenta regresiva de cinco minutos, el tiempo que le toma secarse y vestirse y todas esas cosas antes de que salga de ahí. Me concentro de nuevo en mi lectura.

 _Es probable que el condicionamiento no explique de manera completa por qué alguien se siente atraído por una persona y no hacia otra, pero tiene bases que resultan sencillas para iniciar su comprensión. El condicionamiento clásico es un mecanismo innato por el que se aprende a codificar y almacenar diversos tipos de información. En corto, un reflejo incondicional consiste en un estímulo incondicional (EI) y la respuesta que este provoca, la respuesta incondicional (RI). En la atracción, el EI puede ser la presencia de una persona, la RI sería la sensación que se produzca en el organismo. Por otro lado se encuentra el reflejo condicional, que consiste en un estímulo condicional (EC) y la respuesta que evoca de una manera confiable, la respuesta condicional (RC). De vuelta en la atracción, la similitud de varias características físicas, el peinado, incluso la forma del rostro de la otra persona, el hecho de pensarlos puede producir que esos EC desemboquen en una garantizada RC. Esto puede resultar difícil de entender al principio, pero si se trata de polarizar a las diversas vivencias que se suscitan en la vida cotidiana es más sencillo comprender estos planteamientos._

La puerta del baño se abre y miro hacia arriba. Gran error.

—Oye, ¿has visto mi toalla? No puedo encontrarla —se coloca en el marco de la puerta, su mano derecha detrás de su cuello, su brazo se flexiona de un modo magnífico con toda esa suave y bronceada piel.

Su toalla está en su cadera, colgando peligrosamente bajo (¡puedo ver donde el vello púbico comienza a crecer en esa 'v' que tiene en su pelvis!), su parte superior está completamente expuesta y esa sonrisa relajada y su expresión entera me hace temblar en mi lugar.

Es, literalmente, la primera vez que veo la parte delantera de su cuerpo completamente desnuda, siempre usa una camiseta o una camiseta sin mangas al menos, pero este cambio es bueno, muy bueno en realidad, aunque noto que mi pantalón comienza a volverse un poco más ajustados en mi cintura. Abdominales, pectorales, camino feliz, bíceps, piel expuesta, su sonrisa; lo quiero todo.

Si decide acercarse, inclinarse sobre mí y besarme sin más estoy seguro que mi atuendo se irá en el acto.

—¿Carlos? —pregunta, burlándose y sacándome de mi ensimismamiento.

—¿S-sí…? —me quedo sin aliento, me aferro al libro y el colchón, dejando a Chico en paz de sufrir mi agarre en su pelaje. Esto es demasiado, pero me _encanta_.

—Mi toalla, ¿la has visto? —cambia la mano que sostiene el nudo en su cintura para flexionar el brazo izquierdo. «Deja que caiga, Jay. Deja. Que. Caiga».

—E-está e-en tu c-cintura… —odio este tartamudeo ahora.

Mira hacia abajo y finge darse cuenta de lo estúpido que fue al no notar que estaba ahí hace un minuto.

—Tienes tanta razón, tu inteligencia me vuelve loco por ti.

Son como las nueve de la noche pero el calor repentino en la habitación se siente como si el sol brillara con intensidad y lanzara una ola de calor sin piedad a través de las ventanas. Se queda ahí un segundo, después finalmente camina a sus cajones, sacando algo de ropa interior, pantalones y una muy buena camisa.

Incluso cuando tiene cuerpo de muerte, su espalda es tan amplia y trabajada que me vuelve loco.

Jay no es ese tipo de persona obsesionada con el gimnasio, le gusta ejercitarse de vez en cuando, y sin embargo no es una bola de un montón de músculos y ese tipo de cosas. Aun cuando el frente es increíble la parte de atrás es mejor.

Cuando la toalla se extiende simplemente ruedo sobre mí mismo y caigo irremediablemente al suelo, en el mismo momento en que la toalla cae también.

Lo veo girar sobre sus talones para acercarse.

—No vengas, estoy bien. El suelo quería que lo saludara con mi cuerpo así que lo hice —si no quería parecer sospechoso entonces el acelerado tono de mi voz me traicionó junto con todo lo que acabo de hacer.

—Esa es la cosa más estúpida que he oído en mi vida.

—De todos modos no vengas, sólo… vístete, se hace tarde.

Gira de nuevo y yo combato mis ganas de levantarme y ver todo lo que tiene que ofrecerme.

Ha sido hace un tiempo desde que empecé a ver a Jay por su cuerpo, en su mayoría, y espero que eso no cambie lo que siento por él. Claro, siempre he mirado sus brazos más de lo necesario, y es una persona, es más que sólo su aspecto físico, pero ahora quiero… todo, quiero conseguir todo de él, comenzando con besos suaves hasta terminar con cuerpos sudorosos, placer y… amor.

Me levanto cuando veo pantalones en sus piernas y zapatos en sus pies, sacudo el polvo de mi ropa y lo sorprendo mientras se abotona la camisa.

—¿Cómo me veo? —pregunta con una ceja levantada y esa sonrisa suya.

Pongo un separador en el libro y lo dejo en el colchón, me acerco a él y muevo sus manos para terminar de abotonar su camisa, con lo mucho que odia que alguien que le ayude a hacer algo. Dejo sólo tres botones abiertos para dar un poco de él a todo el mundo.

—Impresionante —lo miro a los ojos, ahora no tengo que estirar el cuello tanto para hacerlo. Estoy creciendo, finalmente—. ¿Cómo me veo? —pregunto mientras deslizo mis manos sobre su cuerpo y las dejo en su cintura.

—Lindo e impresionante, como sueles hacerlo —endereza mi corbata roja.

Coloca sus manos en mi cintura también y soy yo quien lo besa primero, se desconcierta y sin embargo me acerca más a él mientras ambos suspiramos, acuna mi mejilla y suspira sobre mi rostro, dejándome sin aliento un poco más.

Incluso aunque tenemos una lucha por el dominio, que no le voy a dar, ahora mi corazón no va a explotar en mi pecho. Sí late rápido, pero calienta mi pecho y todo mi ser, toda la reacción de algunas sustancias en mi cuerpo y cerebro para hacerme sentir algo más que una palabra prohibida.

Amor.

Me siento amado por primera vez en toda mi vida.

No podría pedir más.

—Todavía quiero saber qué vas a cantar —se aleja para hablar tan de repente que muevo la cabeza hacia adelante por más besos. Abro los ojos para ver una mirada inquisitiva en su rostro.

—Es una sorpresa —lo beso una vez más, para no tener más esta necesidad, y luego deshacemos nuestra nudo de extremidades.

Tomo la correa del Chico y la coloco en su cuello, justo a tiempo antes de que un golpe en la puerta aparezca. Jay abre la puerta y Mal, Evie, Ben y Doug están afuera, todos ellos con sus colores habituales en sus despampanantes atuendos.

—Vamos entonces —digo.

Salimos al pasillo y a la parte exterior del edificio, una fría brisa sopla y nos hace temblar a todos un poco. Caminamos hasta el patio donde el Día de la Familia tuvo lugar, hay algunos grandes reflectores en el césped, giran de vez en cuando y las luces van todo el camino hasta el cielo, también está la tienda más grande que he visto en mi vida. Por fuera es blanca, cuando entramos está iluminada con algunas luces doradas y velas, veo que hay un gran escenario, una banda afinando sus instrumentos, por supuesto hay una pista de baile, y CIENTOS de mesas. No sé por qué creo que esto es todo menos una pequeña fiesta.

—Viejo, esto es increíblemente enorme… y… caro… —Jay se queda sin aliento cuando lo miro. Veo ese brillo en sus ojos, el que brilla cuando está planeando su salida cuando tenga el botín en sus manos.

Le doy un codazo en las costillas y eso parece traerlo de vuelta a la realidad ya que parpadea, sacado de sus pensamientos, y me sonríe antes de que caminemos hacia la mesa más elegante de todas, literalmente. Estoy seguro de que no había suficiente espacio para otra estatua de hielo.

Todo el mundo toma su asiento mientras comienzo a caminar alrededor de las estatuas, viendo a Bestia, Bella y Ben perfectamente mostrados en el hielo, sin duda Elsa tuvo algo que ver con ellos, están tan trabajados que es obvio que se hicieron con su magia, y por suerte esta vez no congeló todo el reino. Recuerdo el momento en que, en la Isla, se oyó que iba a ser enviada allí, pero al final nunca puso un pie en ella ya que no lo hizo por ser malvada, fue tan sólo un pequeño y sin embargo gran error.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves? —Ben pregunta, sonriendo y con los brazos detrás de la espalda.

—Sí, aunque esto es demasiado. Todo esto —sigo, encogiéndome de hombros y con mis pensamientos reales sobre mis labios. Eso no se suponía que debía salir de esa manera, pero ya lo dije y no puedo retractarme.

—Sí, lo es un poco —se ríe y desliza la mano detrás de su cuello, mira hacia abajo, algo así como avergonzado—. Mis padres siempre quieren que las cosas sean enormes y muy celebradas.

—Pero éste era tu plan, no de ellos. Además ahora tú eres el rey… —lo miro.

—Y sin embargo lo tomaron para hacerlo suyo, pero creo que está bien —me mira de nuevo y de inmediato miro a mis pies.

Juego con un guijarro imaginario mientras que en mi mente cambio el tema y ahora pienso en la canción que voy a cantar cuando ponga un pie en el escenario.

Leí un libro sobre canciones sentimentales que estaba casi oculto en el final de la biblioteca, y ya que mientras lo estaba leyendo no vomité sobre todo el libro por tantas cosas sobre amor y ese tipo de cosas acerca, la descripción sobre mí que he oído desde hace un tiempo es completamente exacta.

El peor villano de todos ellos.

La que elegí describe a la perfección lo que siento por Jay, todo lo que tengo miedo de decirle al oído cuando estamos en su cama después de una larga sesión de besos, es una canción perfecta para abrirle mi corazón, y… a la multitud.

Sin embargo no estoy seguro si mis sentimientos son recibidos en Auradon.

Miro hacia arriba y Ben todavía está mirándome, sonriendo como un idiota y con ambos brazos detrás de la espalda.

—¿P-puedo preguntarte algo? —digo, mirándolo por un minuto y de vuelta a mis botas. Casi lo golpeo cuando coloca sus manos sobre mis hombros y me da un apretón.

—Cualquier cosa, amigo.

Siento un escalofrío en la espalda, no por sus palabras, para otra cosa. Miro por encima de su hombro y Jay nos está mirando, está asesinando a Ben con su mirada mientras 'habla' con Mal. Le doy una pequeña sonrisa y eso no parece aligerar su estado de ánimo, ahora parece más cabreado.

—Vamos afuera —encojo los hombros para apartar su mano de mí.

Camino a un lado de la tienda, la fresca brisa que sopla afuera mueve el follaje de los árboles, las banderas en las paredes, y me tranquiliza un poco. No puedo evitar que Jay piense que me gusta Ben más que como amigo, lo cual no hago por supuesto, él está con Mal y es lindo y todo pero… no, no me siento muy conectado con él, no hay un fuerte vínculo como el que hay entre Jay y yo, tanto por nuestra amistad como por nuestros sentimientos.

—Esta brisa es genial —dice Ben, toma una respiración profunda y estira todo el cuerpo.

—Sí, lo es.

Si Ben grita lo suficientemente alto después de que pregunte las cosas que tengo en mi mente estoy seguro de que los guardias estarán rodeándome en un segundo y echándome de vuelta a la Isla en el siguiente.

Quiero sentirme libre de mostrarle Jay lo que siento por él en público, punto.

—Entonces, ¿qué querías…?

—¿Es algo malo si tengo sentimientos por otro chico y quiero cantar sobre ello esta noche pero tengo miedo de que todas las personas aquí puedan tomarlo mal y me maten ahí mismo?

Ben me mira, sorprendido y sin embargo no deja de sonreír, camina hacia mí y coloca su mano sobre mi hombro, luego acuna mi mejilla. Miro sus ojos verdes y siento pánico corriendo en mi sangre. Oh no…

—Escucha, Carlos, me siento halagado, muy halagado, pero estoy enamorado de Mal y no creo que mi gente…

—¿¡Qué!? ¡Ugh! ¡No! ¡No estoy hablando de ti!

¡Maldición! Estas personas realmente piensan que todo gira alrededor de ellos, y, si tuviera una lista de las personas que me gustan más que como amigos, Ben estaría en la parte inferior de la misma.

—¿No? —aparta su mano y suspira, como aliviado.

—No, claro que no. Estoy hablando de Jay.

«¡Diablos! ¿En serio cerebro, en serio? Sólo me haces decir cosas que me gustaría mantener para mí».

Nos miramos el uno al otro de vez en cuando, sin movernos, su sonrisa no es tan amplia como suele serlo pero está ahí, juego con más guijarros invisibles a mis pies mientras todas las personas comienzan a llenar la tienda, sus conversaciones empiezan a volverse muy ruidosas.

—Entonces, ¿tú y Jay? ¿Sentimientos?

—Sí, eso es —digo, como un hecho—. L-lo quiero.

Eso es todo, pasé por encima del límite, viviré en el bosque ya que NUNCA seré capaz de mirarlo ahora que conoce la piedra angular de mi nueva-y-oculta-relación con Jay y también que estoy algo así enamorado de un chico.

Me muevo en mis talones, encogiéndome de hombros como si estuviera atado con una cuerda hasta que duele, respiro con dificultad por la expectativa de su reacción, también sudo tanto para esto como por mi canción. Mi estómago duele, mi cabeza también, simplemente voy a morir en la fiesta previa a su cumpleaños.

Aún así, me siento aliviado. Sí, esa es la palabra, estoy tan aliviado porque otra persona además de Mal, Evie y el propio Jay sabe acerca de mis sentimientos.

—P-por favor di algo —fuerzo a mi garganta para no quedarse afónica y exprese las palabras sin problemas.

—Jay y Carlos. Carlos y Jay —dice, despacio, como si estuviera tratando de acostumbrarse a la idea y a la forma en cómo nuestros nombres salen juntos de su boca—. Sí, Carlos y Jay suena bien, y me gusta esa idea.

Miro hacia arriba y veo esa estúpida sonrisa aún presente, tal vez un poco más ancha, pero ahí. Nada en su lenguaje corporal grita pánico o arrogancia, o 'voy a echarte de mi reino'. En vez de eso, todo en su expresión y postura dice 'estoy aceptando cómo te sientes por tu mejor amigo. Te estoy aceptando'.

—¿No… estás asustado? —pregunto, algo impactado.

—¿Por qué lo estaría?

—No sé, tal vez porque te dije que me gusta mi mejor amigo, que me gusta un chico. Hay gente que se asustaría.

—Sí, hay gente, pero no soy uno de ellos. Soy el rey ahora, debo entender y comprender todas las cosas que puedan problematizar a mi pueblo.

Tal vez sea un joven idiota pero sabe qué decir.

Algunos invitados se acercan para saludarlo, algunos de ellos incluso me saludan con sonrisas o manos estiradas, y algunos otros con los ojos en blanco. Ben se excusa diciendo que estará ahí en un minuto.

Cuando ya no se acerca más gente el silencio entre nosotros comienza a ser molesto, no puedo romperlo porque mi boca nunca parará sobre este afecto que tengo por un chico y por todas las otras cosas en mi mente.

—Jay es un chico sexy, ¿no te parece? —espeta.

Quiero pensar que dijo eso sólo para hacer un poco de conversación, por ello trato de tragarme el nudo en mi garganta y calmar mis impulsos de golpearlo.

—Sí, lo es —admito, sintiendo un calor ligero en las mejillas.

—Tiene brazos increíbles, estoy un poco celoso de ellos —frunzo el ceño pero me niego a mirarlo—. También tiene una sonrisa brillante, es fuerte, añadiendo que su rostro es duro y sin embargo encantador, además que…

—Es algo más que sólo su físico —finalmente miro hacia arriba, odiando esta conversación y a Ben para hablar así de él ya que cada una de las personas de por aquí sólo se centra en eso—. Es una persona, se siente inseguro acerca de las cosas, tiene problemas como todos los demás, tiene sentimientos y emociones. Puede escucharte y darte palabras amables, es todo lo contrario a un imbécil musculoso, por eso no quiere oír nada más sobre su físico proviniendo de ti o de cualquier otra persona ya que nadie lo conoce como yo, nadie.

Hasta ahora puedo sentir mi mandíbula tensa, mis manos se convirtieron en puños, esa expresión asustada en su rostro y que está arrinconado contra un árbol.

Tomo una respiración profunda y todo mi cuerpo se relaja en el acto, retrocedo un par de pasos, Ben puede relajarse también ya que suspira y mueve los dorsos de sus manos sobre su frente para quitar un poco de sudor.

—Lo… lo siento, no quería explotar de esa manera —lo miro a los ojos sólo para decir eso, luego miro mis botas.

En verdad lo quieres —toma mis hombros y les da un ligero apretón.

—Es sólo que nadie ha intentado alguna vez conocerlo a profundidad.

—O tal vez sólo se siente cómodo siendo así, podría decir que su verdadero ser, únicamente contigo.

Me encojo de hombros para quitar sus manos y cruzo los brazos ya que este es el tipo de cosas que me gustaría averiguar solo, o preguntándoselas directamente a Jay. Sin embargo, Ben sabe qué decir.

—Los sentimientos son algo que cualquier persona puede tener, pero sólo puedes experimentarlos por ti mismo, por eso no me siento asustado, disgustado, ni nada de eso ahora que sé lo que sientes por Jay —levanta mi rostro con sus dedos—. Estoy orgulloso de ti por permitir que esos sentimientos salgan y te guíen, no escucharás nada de mi parte y me aseguraré de que mi gente lo acepte.

—No quiero que todos lo sepan… todavía no.

—Lo mantendré en silencio, lo prometo —y me junta en un abrazo, palmeando mi espalda y agitando mis brazos.

—Gracias, Ben —digo cuando nos separamos, siento frío por alguna razón.

—Cuando quieras ami… eh, hola Jay.

Me congelo allí mientras escucho sus fuertes pisotones acercándose, camina junto a mí y golpea mi brazo con su hombro, le da una palmada al hombro derecho de Ben y no puedo moverme en absoluto.

—Tus padres están aquí, te están buscando.

—Oh, debo hablar con ellos. Asegúrense de estar dentro en un momento, la fiesta está a punto de comenzar y también se dirá la secuencia de las actuaciones.

—Estaremos allí en un minuto.

Nunca detiene su voz grave; está enfadado, celoso en el mejor de los casos. Ben ríe con nerviosismo y se va, luego Jay se para delante de mí, se queda ahí y veo su mandíbula apretada y la mirada de odio.

Por un momento sólo hay silencio, el calor que proviene de él no es porque esté usando una chaqueta, en realidad está hirviendo de rabia. Me atrevo a mirarlo a los ojos por un momento y me encuentro con una mirada fija en mí, tratando de perforar en mi pecho para hacerme explotar o algo así.

—Lo intento —dice con voz temblorosa. ¡Oh no!—. Sé que no te gusta cuando las chicas vienen a hablar conmigo o que coqueteo con ellas, pero lo intento. Estoy intentando luchar contra ello pero es algo que he hecho a través de años y no puede parar así como así y en el momento.

—Jay, yo no…

—Si no te sientes cómodo con esto, conmigo, podemos parar. Prometo no comportarme como un idiota si quieres estar con Ben. Quiero que seas…

Lo beso entonces, afuera de la tienda y con aplausos en el interior después del discurso de alguien. Coloca sus manos en las mejillas y el beso se vuelve rudo, una batalla por el dominio con mordidas y gemidos involucrados, todo por unos segundos que logran quitarme el aliento cuando nos separamos.

—Me importa un bledo Ben, todo lo que me importa, necesito y quiero eres tú —lo mira a los ojos y acaricio su mejilla con mi pulgar, es la primera vez que lo hago y parece luchar contra su deseo de ceder a mi tacto.

—Quiero creerte, pero son sólo palabras.

—Entonces te lo mostraré.

Me alejo de él y camino dentro de la tienda, sintiéndome algo herido porque no confía en mí cuando hablo con él. El mundo sólo está enviando pruebas para que demuestre lo cuánto me importa Jay, y lo hago, mucho, por lo que sólo diré que es suficiente de toda esa basura que viene contra mí.

—Muy bien todos, ¡es hora de la fiesta! —dice Jordan mientras camina por todo el escenario, alentando a la gente para que vitoreen y hagan algo de ruido—. Tenemos una enorme lista de canciones y artistas, ¡así que empecemos! La primera persona será… —dice, mirando a un sujetapapeles—. ¡Carlos de Vil!

La mitad de la multitud vitorea y aplaude, la otra mitad está esperando un buen espectáculo o en realidad no les importa.

Encuentro a Ben en nuestra mesa y levanta sus pulgares. «Maldito seas, Ben».

No es una coincidencia que después de esa pequeña charla mi nombre sea el primero en la lista. El aire se siente denso y estoy temblando, la mirada de Jay no ayuda en absoluto mientras vuelve a la mesa y se sienta con los brazos cruzados.

—¡Carlos! ¡Ven aquí! —dice Jordan, trayéndome de vuelta al mundo.

Camino con mis pies sintiéndose pesados, evitando a los camareros y también caminando entre las mesas y los invitados que se extienden por toda la pista de baile. Los escalones que tengo que subir al escenario hacen que un hormigueo extraño venga a mi estómago y el temblor se va a mis manos también.

Jordan coloca el micrófono en una base y me da una cálida sonrisa, lo toco para probar que está funcionando y finalmente miro a la multitud mientras un reflector se enciende sobre mí.

—Uh, h-hola… —un sonido agudo sale del micrófono y la multitud se cubre los oídos hasta que el sonido se va—, hola a todos… —digo mientras recibo las miradas de todos en la tienda, tiemblo como si estuviera a punto de ser juzgado o algo así, pero por la canción estoy seguro de que voy a ser juzgado—. Así que… noche de micrófono abierto y el cumpleaños de Ben, divirtámonos un poco, creo…

Giro hacia la banda y les doy un ligero asentimiento, después vuelvo mi mirada a mis amigos y me siento sonrojar. Mal tiene esa mueca personal en su rostro, Evie levanta sus pulgares para animarme, y Jay… bueno, no sé si sigue molesto porque no le dije lo que voy a cantar o por cómo me vio con Ben afuera, pero simplemente me aclaro la garganta y me concentro en que esto es para él.

 _I never thought that you would be the one to hold my heart_

 _But you came around and you knocked me off the ground from the start_

 _You put your arms around me_

 _And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go_

Lucho contra mi estúpido pánico de mirar hacia arriba y lo hago, encontrando su mirada en mi dirección, y nunca me sentí tan bien para encontrar sus ojos en mí y le doy una mirada sostenida, especialmente con estas siguientes palabras.

 _You put your arms around me and I'm home_

Eso le da a la multitud algo para animarme y se levantan de sus lugares, algunas personas incluso se reúnen en la pista de baile para compartir un baile con amigos o con una persona especial. Por otra parte, Jay parece aturdido porque canté esa parte directamente hacia él, sin mirar hacia abajo por un pequeño y simple segundo. Puedo hacer esto.

 _How many times will you let me change my mind and turn around?_

 _I can't decide if I'll let you save my life or if I'll drown_

 _I hope that you see right through my walls_

 _I hope that you catch me cause I'm already falling_

 _I'll never let a love get so close_

 _You put your arms around me and I'm home_

Estas personas realmente saben cómo divertirse, quiero decir, todos bailan en una especie de coreografía muy planificada mientras tomo el micrófono de su base para caminar por el escenario, sintiéndome como alguien talentoso para cantar. Me gustaría estar bailando también, con mi alguien especial no sólo porque tiene mi corazón, sino porque también es mi mejor amigo. ¿Quién podría pedir más?

 _The world is coming down on me and I can't find a reason to be loved_

 _I never wanna leave you but I can't make you bleed if I'm alone_

 _You put your arms around me_

 _And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go…_

Mal, Evie, Doug, Ben y Jay se levantan y caminan lentamente hacia mí. Ben toma la mano de Mal y la lleva para bailar con la multitud, Doug hace lo mismo con Evie, todo se reduce a mí en el escenario y Jay frente a mí, mirándome y sonriéndome. Mirarlo a los ojos trae de nuevo este nudo en mi garganta y mis ojos húmedos; el sentimiento de traición contra papá llega también, pero es más porque Jay realmente está cumpliendo su promesa de estar ahí para mí.

 _I tried my best to never let you in to see the truth_

 _And I've never opened up_

 _I've never truly loved 'til you put your arms around me_

 _And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go_

Veo a Ally en la multitud, no está bailando pero tiene las manos cerca de su pecho, está sonriendo y parece estar conmovida porque tomé su consejo, le dedico algunas de las estrofas ya que ella es increíble. Aunque la conocí hoy ella también sabe qué decir en situaciones desesperadas, nunca pensé que conocer a una completa desconocida en el desayuno iba llevarme a esto, a cantar abiertamente sobre mis sentimientos delante de un montón de gente importante, mis mejores amigos en el mundo y mi persona especial.

 _I hope that you see right through my walls_

 _I hope that you catch me cause I'm already falling_

 _I'll never let a love get so close_

 _You put your arms around me and I'm home_

Me arrodillo para mirarlo a los ojos, lucho contra mis ganas de llorar en este lugar público para terminar con esta tonta canción sobre saber que le pertenezco.

 _You put your arms around me and I'm home_

La música se detiene y también mi presentación.

Me levanto y la multitud enloquece con eso, literalmente, todos están de pie, aplaudiendo y silbando también. Las personas en la pista de baile extienden sus manos y me arrodillo de nuevo a tomarlas, las chicas parecen verme atractivo de alguna manera, tal vez porque no es común que un chico abra su corazón así como así a alguien, o tal vez porque piensan que soy mínimamente atractivo.

Cualquiera que sea la razón ahora mi vida no apesta como lo hace siempre.

—¡Eso fue increíble! —dice Jordan cuando aparece a mi lado, aplaude también y tiene una amplia sonrisa en su rostro—. Damas y caballeros, ¡la Isla de los Perdidos tiene talento en sus hijos!

Ese es un discurso extraño pero la multitud lo toma.

—¡Un poco más para Carlos! —lo hacen y me siento un poco asustado por todo el ruido, trato de no encogerme de hombros y hago una pequeña reverencia.

—Gracias a todos —y como una exhalación me largo del escenario.

Camino entre la gente, empujando y siendo empujado, el aire se siente más pesado en la pista de baile pero una mano logra tomar la manga de mi chaqueta y me jala hasta que choco contra Jay. Mal, Evie y los chicos están cerca también, todos ellos sólo levantan los pulgares y sonríen, se centran más en su conversación.

—Entonces, canciones emocionales, eso es lo que ibas a cantar —arquea la ceja derecha y sonríe. Conozco esa sonrisa, está a punto de estallar en risas.

—Sí… no dije nada para evitar estos comentarios.

—¿Cuáles comentarios? —pregunta, usando una voz ofendida.

—Oh por favor, los dos sabemos que estás frenando tus deseos de reírte en mi cara. Vamos, hazlo, de todos modos ya te demostré mi punto.

—Y ahora es mi turno —guiña el ojo derecho y eso me toma por sorpresa. Trato de ordenar las palabras en mi cabeza pero tengo una colisión mental.

—¿De qué…?

—Pues miren esto, otra persona de la Isla —dice Jordan, y por la sonrisa tanto en el rostro de Mal e Evie, la sonrisa de confidencia, sé que ellas saben algo que yo no sé y que va a suceder—. ¡Jay! ¡Ven aquí ya!

En un parpadeo casi está en el escenario, todos hacen un poco de espacio para él mientras volvemos a nuestra mesa, pero algo me dice que no voy a estar sentado durante mucho tiempo, no ahora que finalmente está en el escenario y que las chicas saben algo. No me gusta ningún tipo de sorpresa, ésta tiene que ser una muy buena para que quizá pueda olvidar que las odio con todo mi ser.

—Nada que decir, ¡que inicie la fiesta ya! —dice Jay contra el micrófono, y eso hace que literalmente TODAS las chicas se reúnen en frente del escenario. Me hundo en mi lugar pero la mano de Evie en mi hombro me hace levantarme de nuevo—. Tal vez piensen que voy a cantar algo para mostrar mis impresionantes habilidades de baile —guiña un ojo y la gente se ríe, incluso lo hago por alguna razón—, pero, oh no, error, voy a demostrarles que nosotros cuatro, los villanos como muchos de ustedes nos llaman, tenemos un corazón.

Jay manda un beso hacia nuestra mesa y un par de chicas en frente de él piensan que es para ellas. Él parece darse cuenta ya que, levantando una mano para detener a la banda de iniciar con la música, frunce el ceño y apunta hacia nosotros… o, ¿a mí? Difícil de saber desde aquí, pero creo que lo hizo.

Evie no me dejan ser tragado por la tierra, o por mi silla, y ella hace que me ponga de pie, empezamos a caminar hacia el escenario mientras Jay da una señal a la banda para que comiencen finalmente con su actuación. Odio ser observado, odio los susurros, odio a las chicas celosas que me rodean, odio las sorpresas, odio todo. Y sin embargo no odio el hecho de que me dará lo que va a cantar.

 _I can't fight this feeling any longer_

 _And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow_

 _What started out as friendship, has grown stronger_

 _I only wish I had the strength to let it show_

Incluso cuando este grupo de chicas locas por él todavía tratan de adivinar hacia quien señaló logro moverme entre ellas para acercarme cada vez más al escenario, dejando atrás a Evie, sintiéndome halagado y tímido porque no creo que la forma lenta en la que dice las palabras, el tono perfecto y el sentimiento invertido en ello pueda estar destinado a mí. No soy tan especial.

 _I tell myself that I can't hold out forever_

 _I said there is no reason for my fear_

 _Cause I feel so secure when we're together_

 _You give my life direction_

 _You make everything so clear_

Por fin estoy frente al escenario, sin respirar, escuchando algunos susurros de las chicas, observándolo mientras se balancea un poco con el micrófono en sus manos, y cuando me ve en el montón de gente sonríe, la más cálida y más dulce sonrisa que he visto en él, y la más especial que jamás me ha dado.

 _And even as I wander_

 _I'm keeping you in sight_

 _You're a candle in the window_

 _On a cold, dark winter's night_

 _And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might_

Me mira fijamente a los ojos, en un parpadeo está más cerca de la banda y en el siguiente se derrapa sobre sus rodillas hasta que está frente a mí, literalmente la única cosa que nos divide nos separa es el escenario. No más barreras o segundos pensamientos de nuestros sentimientos, ahora estamos expuestos al mundo.

 _And I can't fight this feeling anymore_

 _I've forgotten what I've started fighting for_

 _It's time to bring this ship into the shore_

 _And throw away the oars_

 _Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore_

La conclusión entra completamente. Estoy enamorado de mi mejor amigo, estoy enamorado de Jay; es muy vergonzoso. Extiende la mano y lo hago también, con un rápido y fuerte movimiento se las arregla para levantarme y quedo de pie en el escenario. No podemos ocultarlo más, ya no.

 _My life has been such a whirlwind since I saw you_

 _I've been runnin' round in circles in my mind_

 _And it always seems that I'm following you bud_

 _Cause you take me to the places that alone I'd never find_

 _Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore_

 _I've forgotten what I've started fighting for_

 _Even if I have to crawl upon your floor_

 _Come crashing through your door_

 _Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore_

 _Ooh-ohh, ooh-ohh_

Sostiene la última nota más de lo necesario, pero eso da más vida al ánimo y los aplausos procedentes de la multitud por lo que acaba de hacer. El sonido es más ensordecedor que el que hubo para mí, él es la estrella y todo el mundo lo ama, todo lo que hace es totalmente genial y sorprendente.

Trato de retroceder, no sé por qué estoy en el escenario, pero cuando trato de moverme hacia atrás me doy cuenta de algo. Está tomando mi mano, nuestros dedos están entrelazados y el latido de mi corazón se acelera un poco más por ello.

—¡Oye Auradon! —Jay dice al micrófono pero me mira, luego simplemente arquea una ceja—, mira y vive con esto.

El tiempo se detiene en el segundo después de sus palabras.

Cierro los ojos e inclino la cabeza hacia la derecha.

Al principio sólo deja caer el micrófono, hizo un sonido cuando golpeó el suelo, la mano que lo sostenía hace un movimiento muy coordinado con la otra para subir y tomar mi chaqueta, sólo me acerca a él, sin espacio entre nosotros, sus suaves labios contra los míos y nuestros cuerpos completamente cerca, me siento cálido tanto por su calor como por el sonrojo. Nuestros sentimientos expuestos.

Me pongo de puntillas y dejo que el suspiro apresado en mi alma pueda salir finalmente, rodeo su cabeza con mis brazos y coloca sus manos en mi cintura, suspira en ese mismo momento.

Estoy más feliz que el día que comí chocolate por primera vez, más feliz que cuando superé mis temor a los perros, más feliz que cuando tuvimos nuestro primer beso, más feliz que cuando confesamos nuestros sentimientos. No puedo ser más feliz, lo que más quería finalmente está sucediendo.

—Carlos de Vil, ¿quieres ser mi…?

—Sí, sí quiero…

Y sólo lo beso de nuevo, dejando mis ojos cerrados y haciendo pequeñas presiones contra sus labios, esta vez no hay lucha por el dominio, no hacemos de esto algo intenso o incómodo para nosotros o para la multitud, sólo estamos siendo lentos, suaves, estamos disfrutando del otro ahora que todos lo saben.

No puedo ser más feliz ahora, por fin estoy completo. Es mi otra mitad.

Escucho a alguien aplaudiendo en la distancia, luego la multitud empieza a hacer lo mismo y algunos vítores llegan también, pero lo raro es que me empiezo a no escucharlos, el mundo ya no existe, somos sólo Jay y yo ahora, nuestra realidad; nosotros.

Sólo me puedo centrar en el hecho de que por fin soy libre, soy capaz de mostrar lo que siento por él. Mi deseo más anhelado por fin se ha hecho realidad, incluso cuando no se lo pedí a las estrellas que le gusta mirar.

—Te quiero —me las arreglo para susurrar cuando muevo la cabeza un poco hacia atrás. Lo veo sonreír y pone su frente contra la mía, cierro los ojos de nuevo cuando acaricia mi pómulo y cedo a su contacto, amando la forma en la que mi rostro encaja perfectamente en sus manos.

—Y yo a ti —susurra de vuelta y eso es suficiente para mí porque me gusta cuando puede ser él mismo sólo conmigo.

Abro los ojos lentamente, el suelo no me mantiene en la realidad y siento como si estuviera despertando del mejor sueño que alguna vez haya tenido, y antes de que pueda besarme de nuevo una garganta se aclara junto a nosotros, ambos miramos en dirección al sonido y Ben está ahí, sonriendo como siempre, con el brazo derecho detrás de la espalda y con un micrófono en la mano izquierda.

Me aparto de Jay, muy obligado a hacerlo, Ben se coloca entre nosotros y coloca sus brazos sobre nuestros hombros, luego nos hace mirar a la multitud. Si las chicas estaban más que encantadas por ver a Jay en el escenario ahora sus expresiones son todo lo contrario. La mayoría parecen devastadas, otra gran parte triste, una fracción me dedica miradas que bien podrían haberme asesinado en más de una ocasión, y un porcentaje mucho menor, diría que el cinco por ciento de todas las chicas que solían besar el suelo por donde caminaba, parece feliz.

—Damas y caballeros, amigos y familiares, invitados de todos los reinos que comprenden Auradon, espero que hasta ahora gocen de una maravillosa velada —Ben habla con un tono de voz tan serio que nunca habría creído pudiera provenir de él, supongo que empieza a ponerse en la postura de ser el rey—. Algunas personas llegaron a dudar de mi proclama sobre traer personas de la Isla a nuestro reino, pero ahora, con mis nuevos y grandes amigos aquí, me doy cuenta de que, también había un poco de incertidumbre en mí, tomé una gran decisión.

Muchas de las personas que se mantienen sentadas intercambian miradas de cuestionamiento, también las personas en la pista de baile. Maldición, incluso Jay y yo giramos la cabeza y tenemos el ceño fruncido un poco ya que no sabemos de qué diantres está hablando.

—Las personas toman decisiones, son esas decisiones las que guían sus vidas; eso es obvio. Pero hay pocas personas que actúan por lo que sienten, una pequeña cantidad es aquella que se permite actuar por lo que dictan sus deseos y anhelos.

Ben aparta los brazos y retrocede, coloca sus manos en mis hombros y me junta a Jay, codo con codo. Levanto la cabeza un poco y Jay me dedica una sonrisa mientras también guiña el ojo derecho, desvío la mirada por el sonrojo.

—Carlos y Jay son la prueba de que el cambio existe, ambos se permitieron actuar por lo que sienten el uno por el otro. Damas y caballeros, amigos, familiares e invitados, el cambio es posible.

Con esas últimas palabras, que una vez más me confirman que somos algo así como un experimento, y el beso que Jay me da en la mejilla, mis rodillas se debilitan lo suficiente para que pueda colocar mis brazos en sus hombros y me aferre a él, hundiendo mi cabeza en su cuello, percibiendo el aroma de su colonia, su respiración choca contra mi oreja y sus manos trazan pequeños círculos en mi espalda baja. El momento, incluso con la multitud, es… diferente.

Es como si una parte de mi fuerza vital se compartiera con él.

Es como si supiera que el invierno no será una estación tan fría.

Es como si pudiera saber lo que me depara el futuro.

Es como si estuviéramos destinados a estar juntos.

¿Es estúpido pensar de esa manera? Probablemente, pero la forma en la que Ben percibe esto que hay entre nosotros, y cómo espero que los demás lo perciban, me dicen que no lo es. Tanto.

—Eh, chicos… —dice Ben cuando el sonido del mundo vuelve a mis oídos, me aparto apenas lo necesario para no invadir el espacio vital de Jay—, no es necesario que permanezcan aquí, pueden marcharse si lo desean.

—Pero esto es por tu cumpleaños —dice Jay en un giro de los acontecimientos, pero de todos modos sé que sigue existiendo esa sensación de celos hacia Ben.

—Ahora se trata de ustedes, es su momento, por ello no me siento cómodo teniéndolos aquí por obligación.

—Pero…

—Carlos, insisto, pueden marcharse. La fiesta seguirá, si quieren volver saben dónde estaremos.

Antes de que podamos objetar algo más él nos empuja para que bajemos del escenario, momento justo antes de que Jordan regrese con su sujetapapeles y diga el nombre de las siguientes personas, que resultan ser Audrey y Lonnie.

Jay toma la delantera y comenzamos a caminar entre la multitud, pongo la mano en su brazo para no sentirme tragado por todas las personas mientras él junta su brazo a su cuerpo, como si así pudiera evitar que me separe. Las personas le dan palmadas en la espalda y medias sonrisas, igual a mí, pero las chicas, ugh, las chicas siguen mirándome como si les hubiera quitado el bocado de enfrente antes de que siguiera pudieran percibir el aroma.

Eh… no debo volver a comparar a Jay con comida.

—Sí que saben hacer un espectáculo —gruñe Mal cuando nos acercamos a nuestra mesa.

—Por favor, Ben preparó toda una canción para ti en frente de _toda_ la escuela. Si lo que buscas es decirnos ridículos entonces el comentario es para ti.

Mal se prepara para responder a lo que dijo Jay pero al final se queda callada ya que sabe que tiene razón, por ello sólo rueda los ojos y se encoge de hombros, musita por lo bajo un par de insultos y ese brillo trata de hacerse presente.

—Como sea, Carlos y yo nos vamos —eso vuelve a llamar su atención.

—¿Irse? ¿A dónde? —pregunta con voz baja pero no nos mira, sin embargo noto que levanta las cejas más de lo necesario.

—Mmmh, no lo sé, probablemente al dormitorio, ¿no? —coloca su brazo sobre mis hombros y me acerca a él, besando mi sien derecha.

—S-supongo, ¡sí! El d-dormitorio —nos mira finalmente y guiña el ojo derecho en mi dirección, el acto más desconcertante que pueda haber en esta situación.

—No deberían irse tan pronto, acabo de llegar.

El ronroneo en la voz, esa actitud que puedo percibir incluso sin mirarla; no puede estar pasando…

Las bromas pesadas, los momentos de ridiculización, haber tenido que trabajar con ella en uno de esos mediocres proyectos en ese sitio al que solíamos llamar escuela en la Isla (un proyecto que terminé haciendo solo por obvias razones); todo eso parece pasar en mi cabeza como una serie de instantáneas.

Levanto la cabeza para confirmar un hecho irrefutable.

Freddie, con las manos en la cintura, usando un destellante vestido granate con detalles púrpuras y amarillos, la serie de puntos blancos debajo de sus brillantes y mortíferos ojos, el pequeño pero elegante sombrero del que parece nunca poder separarse, los hechizados accesorios en su cuello, cabello y muñecas, además de la perversa sonrisa, ha logrado salir de la Isla.

Una de los tantos amoríos de Jay ha logrado salir de la Isla.

—Entonces, ¿qué más me he perdido sobre mi ex además de verlo besar a un chico en el escenario? —pregunta con sorna en la voz. Se divierte por la reacción que acaba de provocar en mí y lo que sea que surgió en Jay ya que apenas se mueve cuando respira.

Esto no está bien. Esto NO está bien.


	7. Te adoro (7-I)

¡Siguiente capítulo! Por suerte al fin terminé con este semestre así que creo que seré capaz de escribir y actualizar más (sé que está actualización tomó por siempre pero quería que el capítulo lo valiera). A partir de este capítulo la angustia y todas esas cosas inician así que dejen algunos favs, follows o reviews si les gusta o si lo odian, me gustaría escuchar un poco más de todos ustedes. Como sea, disfruten :)

Advertencias: momento intenso entre ambos, pero tal vez no lo suficiente para cambiar la T.

* * *

 **Te adoro**

Han pasado cinco días desde que Freddie llegó y todo con Jay se ha vuelto raro y todo lo que está más allá de allí.

Ha estado ansioso, siempre está husmeando en los pasillos por si ella aparece, come más rápido de lo normal, habla rápido, tiembla mientras corre o mientras sostiene su bastón en el campo del tourney, ¡incluso una pesa cayó en su pie ayer cuando la vio pasar cerca del gimnasio! Pero por suerte no era tan pesada.

Cierro los grifos de la ducha y tomo una toalla para secarme, me pongo un par de calzoncillos negros y mi favorito par de pantalones cortos, luego salgo del baño, todavía secándome el cabello y también pensando en esta extraña situación.

Lo capto, a él lo entiendo completamente, está nervioso porque su ex-novia vino desde la Isla directamente hasta aquí, a nuestro nuevo comienzo, a donde todos podríamos ser nuevas personas. Los dos hemos descubierto muchas cosas acerca de nosotros mismos en este par de semanas, Mal e Evie también, y eso es todo lo que siempre quise, y todo se hizo aún más sorprendente cuando Jay y yo nos volvimos algo oficial ante la multitud, cuando compartimos ese sensiblero beso delante de tanta gente y nuestros sentimientos fueron exhibidos ante todos, o casi todos.

Ahora somos… una pareja, real, y en estos cinco días hemos hecho cosas que las parejas hacen, o eso pienso. Es un poco duro por parte de ambos actuar sobre ello con todas las miradas, susurros y acciones estúpidas de la gente, pero cuando podemos me lleva en su espalda, tenemos peleas de cosquillas, reímos mucho de nuestras tonterías, me besa en las mejillas cuando puede, y yo beso las suyas también, aunque no lo hacemos en los labios, esperamos a volver al dormitorio para eso. Peleamos y decimos cosas malas al igual que lo hacemos normalmente, hablamos mucho, juega con mi cabello cuando apoyo la cabeza en su regazo y hay momentos en los que él hace lo mismo para tomar una pequeña siesta. Y por la noche, el mejor momento del día, seguimos durmiendo en la misma cama.

Es básicamente todo lo contrario de lo que estamos acostumbrados.

Pero volviendo a Jay, tal vez no mucha gente sabía que le gustan los chicos y las chicas, o que puede ser emocional, o que tiene un corazón.

Ahora que lo pienso, tal vez no lo entiendo, sólo lo comprendo. ¿Por qué es eso? Pues bien, si quiero entenderlo por completo entonces tendría que convertirme en él, ser él, y eso nunca va a suceder.

Como que comprendo cómo se siente en este momento, sin duda estaría actuando también de esa forma si hubiese tenido a alguien antes de Jay y si ese alguien viniera de la Isla hasta aquí. Además, Freddie fue la que terminó la relación, y Jay nunca habló de ello, en aquellos días el botín que obtuvo para Jafar fue más grande que nunca, la mayor parte de las cosas consiguió eran cosas que ya tenía, pero Jay sólo quería mantener su mente ocupada.

Eso ocurrió hace casi tres años, y hasta este momento todavía no pregunto sobre lo que pasó porque no quiero ser el… novio entrometido.

Esa palabra todavía me da escalofríos y una oleada de exaltación a la vez.

Camino pasando por al espejo completo junto a su cajonera (ama flexionar sus músculos frente a él cuando está sin camisa (algo que hace ahora más a menudo) y lo que más me gusta, y también modela la ropa que Evie hace tanto para él como para mí). Pero cuando le doy un vistazo rápido al espejo me congelo en el acto y retrocedo para mirar con cuidado.

Es real.

Camino más cerca y dejo caer la toalla al suelo, luego mis manos comienzan a moverse sobre mi estómago, lento, sintiendo. Mi expresión de sorpresa y terror no cambia en absoluto, incluso se vuelve más grande con cada segundo que las puntas de mis dedos tocan todo mi ser.

—N-no… no puede s-ser real… n-no puedo… e-engordar —susurro, aterrado como el infierno.

Mi caja torácica… no puedo verla más, la piel permanece suave pero éste exceso de no-sé-qué no deja que se muestre. Mis clavículas siempre visibles ahora son apenas perceptibles y Jay suele trazarlas con la punta de sus dedos, ahora ya no será capaz de hacerlo. Mi pecho tiene una ligera línea en el medio, un pequeño trazo si la comparo con la que existe entre sus pectorales. Mis huesos ilíacos no sobresalen más de mi cintura, esta gordura ahí no deja que se vean.

Sólo para asegurarme de que éste cambio ocurrió en todas partes deshago el botón de mis pantalones cortos y caen a mis tobillos, y llegó ahí abajo también. Mis muslos se han vuelto más grandes, ahora están llenos de toda esta gordura; recuerdo que mis piernas eran casi tan delgadas como mis brazos, ahora parecen tan grandes como los brazos de Jay y mis brazos permanecen delgados.

Miro hacia arriba y, observando cuidadosamente, noto que mi rostro lo ha sufrido también, mis pómulos están más llenos.

No… no quiero seguir creciendo más, quiero seguir siendo este pequeño chico. De ese modo encajo perfectamente en sus brazos cuando me abraza, cuando me besa y cuando me protege de mis pesadillas recurrentes.

Jay va a estar muy decepcionado de mí, estoy seguro de ello.

Me trago el nudo en la garganta y sigo pensando que todo es por el abuso con la comida que he tenido últimamente. No voy a comer más pizzas de la victoria con el equipo, no tanta comida en el desayuno y tampoco en la cena, también ya no comeré chocolate y tantos dulces.

Voy a comer menos y dejar el tourney, ese ejercicio es lo que le ordena a mi cuerpo buscar todos esos nutrientes que me faltan.

Pero… si dejo el tourney entonces Jay estará extremadamente decepcionado, y muy, muy molesto, pero si tengo que hacerlo para seguir siendo el chico pequeño y débil del cual se enamoró entonces estoy más que dispuesto a hacerlo.

—Carlos, tienes que… —la puerta se abre en el acto, apenas lo veo entrando al dormitorio y cerrándola detrás de él—. Oh bien, hola —lo miro a los ojos y tienen este brillo en ellos, pero no me importa en lo más mínimo—, ¿quién es este lindo y adorable chico que yace en calzoncillos en mi dormitorio?

Giro un poco sobre mis talones para mirarlo, él guiña su ojo derecho y la punta de su lengua se mueve dolorosamente lento por encima de su labio superior.

—Si eso quieres hay que ponernos cómodos, aunque sabes que debemos estar en clase. Sólo déjame…

—Esto no es divertido, Jay… —me quedo sin aliento y me muevo a la velocidad de la luz para tomar la toalla para colocarla sobre mis hombros. Todavía no estoy acostumbrado a que me vea sin camisa; demonios, ni siquiera me gusta andar así por ahí—. E-estoy ganando peso… estoy engordando…

—¿Qué? — pregunta, su voz me dice que está en el borde de estallar de risa—. Eso es una tontería completa, por supuesto que no lo estás —tira su mochila al suelo y comienza a caminar hacia mí.

—Lo estoy, esto no estaba aquí cuando llegamos aquí —tomo la gordura en mi cintura y eso me causa náuseas, la suelto y jalo la toalla hacia abajo para cubrir otra parte de mi cuerpo.

Soy tan desagradable, desearía no haber caminado sin camisa frente al espejo.

—Carlos, por favor, no lo estás.

Pone su mano sobre mis hombros pero yo miro hacia abajo cuando les da un apretón, luego su brazo me rodea y me besa en la mejilla, cerca de una pulgada de distancia de mis labios, y eso me hace sonreír un poco, una sonrisa triste.

Dejo salir el suspiro apresado en mi pecho, pero todavía miro hacia abajo, recordando que, en las dos ocasiones en que fui a las duchas después de la práctica de tourney, Chad y sus desagradables amigos me arrinconaron y me dijeron que era demasiado pequeño, torpe y débil para ser parte del equipo, que debería renunciar para no ser un estorbo en sus técnicas y jugadas.

Ahora no parece una idea muy mala, incluso si él se enfada o no.

Jay coloca sus dedos debajo de mi barbilla para levantar mi cabeza, pero no lo hace para que lo mire, en cambio trata de hacerme mirar el espejo mientras su mano libre se interpone en el puño que sostiene la toalla sobre mi pecho.

—No —digo cuando capto que quiere deshacerlo. Su mano insiste y trato de alejarme un poco—, Jay, no.

—Quiero mostrarte algo.

—Si se trata de mí entonces no quiero verlo.

—Cállate y déjame hacerlo.

Los dos miramos hacia arriba al mismo tiempo, miro directamente sus feroces ojos marrones por un momento, apretando la mandíbula y bufando, pero él sólo se inclina un poco y me besa en la nariz, el truco sucio que hace de vez en cuando para que baje la guardia, y esta vez no es una excepción ya que funciona, la toalla cae de mis hombros e irremediablemente al suelo.

Por reflejo cruzo los brazos sobre mi pecho, se para detrás de mí y coloca sus brazos encima de los míos, logra mover mis extremidades y con una mano me hace mirar un poco mi reflejo, miro todo mi ser por un segundo y no lo soporto, es demasiado ver mi cambio y también todas esas cicatrices que mamá ha dejado sobre mí en los últimos diez años.

Jay ha sido el único que ha preguntado todas las historias sobre cómo conseguí la mayoría, de las que puedo recordar, y él también estaba ahí cuando obtuve otras en aquellos momentos en los que estábamos corriendo de la gente en la Isla que intentó atraparnos después de una de nuestras bromas. Pero esta vez…

Esta vez…

Sí, estoy tan desagradable…

—¿Qué es lo que ves? —pregunta, su cálida y tierna voz acaricia mi cuello y me produce escalofríos.

Miro hacia arriba más que nada porque me obliga, y también porque tener la cabeza abajo durante mucho tiempo hace que me duela el cuello.

Lo que veo es un chico pequeño y ahora relleno mirándome, veo piel pálida esparcida con pecas por todo su débil pecho y los hombros, un chico que respira rápidamente por mirar su reflejo por tanto tiempo y también para la otra persona que está detrás él, el otro chico que sonríe y que ahora se centra en escanearme.

¿Era que todo lo que quería? ¿Mirarme? Pudo preguntar nada más, aunque no lo haría así como así.

—Sólo veo a un chico que está cambiando, y no le gustan esos cambios porque piensa que tal vez sus amigos y su… persona no les gustaría cómo se ve ahora, y también veo…

—Yo veo perfección.

Sus manos se colocan en mi cintura y se deslizan lentamente hasta que sus dedos entrelazados yacen sobre mi estómago, su nariz se adentra en mi nuca y toma una profunda respiración, su cálido aliento golpea la parte trasera de mi cuello. Cierro los ojos y mis manos se colocan sobre las suyas, pero sólo se quedan ahí, inmóviles, tanto porque sé que él no las moverá y porque necesitaba esto, una parte dentro de mí necesitaba este momento, y a él.

Lo necesito.

Pero… perfección es lo que dijo, no entiendo cómo o por qué en el mundo me puede encontrar como alguien perfecto, y especialmente yo.

Es decir, claro que puedo tener la cara de un chico pequeño e inocente, pero tengo cicatrices en la espalda que no puedo ver pero estoy seguro que todavía están allí y siempre estarán ahí, algunas otras están ocultas por mis guantes y las mangas largas de mi ropa, todas ellas por esos momentos cuando mamá olvidaba que también soy un ser humano, pero por suerte esos moretones verdes y negros que pensé que nunca serían borrados ahora son recuerdos simplemente. Además no tengo una personalidad atractiva, me considero una persona muy aburrida que le gusta leer y pasar tiempo con su mascota y amigos, y su novio, por ello no veo de dónde viene la perfección viene.

—No digas eso. No soy perfecto, nadie lo es —mi pecho duele, igual que ese día cuando no me creyó cuando le dije que sólo estaba interesado en él en la fiesta de Ben. No estoy completamente seguro de qué es lo que significa, pero sea lo que sea no me gusta.

—Eres la persona más perfecta en el mundo para mí, dicho porque eres mi mejor amigo y mi persona, como lo dijiste tú —susurra y termina con un pequeño beso, luego suspira—. Pero bien, entonces lo que veo es a un chico saludable y en crecimiento.

Chico, persona, amigo, hombre, tipo, mejor amigo, Carlos, todas las palabras que usa para referirse a mí, en estos cinco días nunca he oído decir la palabra con 'n', pero no es como si realmente esperara que la dijera en voz alta.

No desees la palabra.

Es algo así como tuyo pero no tanto.

No voy a estar cabizbajo a causa de ello.

Aunque…

Ugh, a quién engaño, quiero que lo diga al menos para mí, al lo menos en estos momentos en los que lo necesito. Pero es algo un poco muy hipócrita de mi parte esperar por ello si no soy lo suficientemente valiente como para decirlo en alto.

Diablos que sí apesto como un villano.

Me quedo en silencio otro momento, mirando en todas direcciones menos al frente, pero eso no dura demasiado ya que su cabeza se coloca sobre mi hombro derecho, sus brazos estrujan un poco más su abrazo alrededor de mí y es entonces cuando giro la cabeza, haciendo que sus labios choquen contra los míos.

Levanto el brazo derecho hasta que mi mano logra acunar su mejilla, deja salir un largo suspiro y un pequeño gruñido mientras giro completamente para que pueda colocar sus manos en mi cintura y mis brazos rodeen su cuello.

Cada momento que nuestros labios se mueven en perfecta sincronía y que mantengo los ojos cerrados es como una sorpresa, nunca sé si está sonrojado, si sus cejas se levantan en esa expresión de sorpresa que suele hacer de vez en cuando, si me mira cuando me besa, o si en algún momento va a apartarse.

Por ahora lo único que sé es que sus manos hacen un poco más de fuerza en mi cintura y en un segundo me levanta, su brazo sujeta firmemente mi espalda baja mientras mis piernas rodean su cuerpo para no sentir que en algún momento voy a caerme, retrocede un par de pasos hasta que se sienta en su colchón, entreabro los ojos un poco y veo que, con una habilidad que ha desarrollado por años, utiliza su brazo libre para retroceder hasta que su cabeza descansa sobre sus almohadas y mi cuerpo yace a horcajadas sobre el suyo.

Me aparto en ese instante y abro completamente los ojos, estiro la espalda mientras tratamos de recuperar el aliento, al mismo tiempo gozo de la primera sorpresa que es ver su amplia sonrisa y el ligero tono rojo en sus mejillas.

—No estás ganando peso —comienza a decir, toma mis dos manos y entrelaza nuestros dedos, una sonrisa crece en mi rostro lentamente hasta que miro hacia abajo, o más bien a su pecho, sintiéndome ligeramente avergonzando—. Tú eres el inteligente, sabes que tuvimos momentos difíciles en la Isla.

Lo recuerdo, muy bien si lo pienso detenidamente. El frío en las estaciones invernales al no tener el suficiente cobijo, la carencia de escolaridad, las casas construidas por las propias manos de los habitantes de la Isla y que estaban a una exhalación de caerse en pedazos, pero lo más resaltado era el hambre, la hambruna esporádica cuando no había ningún tipo de provisiones que vinieran de Auradon.

Esos días solían ser más oscuros de los que mi existencia suele tener. Recuerdo claramente a mamá vociferando contra todas las personas que rigen Auradon sobre la injusticia, la insuficiencia para satisfacer sus necesidades, y tener que cargar con un pequeño lastre con pecas en su rostro que se limitaba a llorar y a pedir algo de comer cada quince minutos ya que su diminuto estómago suplicaba por lo que fuera para que no sintiera que en algún momento iba a caerse. Incluso cuando papá estaba con vida y todo tipo de escases era igual de grande recuerdo que me daba la mitad de sus porciones de alimento, me mantenía cerca de él para que no tuviera frío y trataba de enseñarme lo poco que sabía.

Le debo demasiado, y nunca tuve una oportunidad de agradecérselo.

Por otro lado, Jay siempre tuvo una ventaja muy grande sobre mí en esos momentos. Debido a que Jafar es el dueño de su propia tienda podía hacer trueques de todo tipo para que nunca les faltara nada, y es por eso que Jay siempre tuvo lo necesario para mantenerse fuerte y en forma, casi nunca tuvo que pedir por nada, excepto cuando tenía que recuperar los objetos valiosos que su padre intercambiaba. Es extraño que se dedicara a robar y vender cosas una y otra vez, pero así es como suelen funcionar las cosas en la Isla, y regularmente en la vida si me detengo a pensar en ello.

—Lo recuerdas, ¿no? —dice, sacándome de mi ensimismamiento. Levanto la mirada y comparto la sonrisa que esboza.

—Sí, lo recuerdo bien. Demasiado bien —es así porque mamá solía volverse un poco más violenta conmigo en esas circunstancias.

—No estoy muy seguro de lo que digo pero sé que tal vez tú sí —frunzo un poco las cejas—. Tu cuerpo se está beneficiando de vitaminas, minerales y todo eso que tiene la comida para que estés saludable, esta es la forma en que deberías verte, no con esa delgadez excesiva que solías tener.

Me río por lo bajo porque entiendo claramente lo que quiere decir, y son cosas que rumian en mi cabeza demasiadas veces en el día, pero todo se resumen en que necesitábamos este cambio en nuestras vidas. Decido volver de esto una situación más divertida y le quito el gorro, lo coloco sobre mi cabello y espero a que se queje ya que no suele quitárselo a menos que vaya a ducharse, a práctica de tourney, o cuando los acontecimientos del día requieren vestimenta formal.

—¿Se ve bien? —pregunto mientras vuelvo a entrelazar nuestros dedos.

—Te queda bien, deberías usarlo más seguido… por mí —guiño el ojo derecho y eso parece sorprenderlo ya que jadea ligeramente—. Me gustas por quién eres, Carlos, no realmente por cómo te ves —espeta, separando nuestras manos para colocar una en mi nuca y acercarme a él lo suficiente para que su respiración se cruce con la mía—, pero debo admitir que el cambio te queda muy… muy bien…

No puedo responder ni reaccionar de manera apropiada ya que nuestros labios se encuentran de nuevo, si en algún momento no llegué a creer en sus palabras la forma en la que me besa hace que esa dubitación desaparezca. Lo hace despacio, acariciando mis pómulos mientras no dejo de soltar pequeños suspiros contra su rostro, la punta de su lengua surca mi labio inferior y de inmediato le concedo el acceso, iniciando una lucha por el dominio que ninguno de los dos planea ceder.

Eso produce que algo dentro de mí decida comenzar a mover mi cadera sobre su regazo, despacio y con movimientos ligeramente torpes, haciendo que Jay tome una profunda respiración y sus labios se aparten de los míos para que comience a descender, besando mi mandíbula y haciéndome sujetar su cabello con fuerza mientras mi nariz se embriaga con el aroma de su cuerpo.

—¿Qué dirías… si faltamos a clase hoy y en su lugar… llegamos a conocernos un poco más… profundo? —mi corazón se detiene un poco con cada beso en mi cuello, el punto más sensible de mi cuerpo que ha descubierto hasta ahora, y con cada palabra que susurra con su voz ronca contra mi piel.

Mi corazón se detiene por completo cuando la proposición entera llega a esa parte dentro de mi cerebro que tiende a orientar todas mis acciones, como la parte racional ahí. Pero, por otro lado, estoy excitado, _muy_ excitado, así que vamos a decir una cosa: al diablo.

—Conóceme más profundo —tomo sus manos y las coloco en mi cintura, luego me inclino para colocar mi frente contra la suya y mirar sus bonitos ojos marrones.

Cuando ambos cerramos los párpados lentamente y sus dedos sujetan suavemente mis huesos ilíacos, junto con la primera presión de sus labios contra los míos, sé que no hay marcha atrás a esto.

Y no es como si realmente quisiera que se detuviera. Ya no.

Quita las manos de mi cintura y ambas viajan hasta mis hombros, desde ahí desliza sus dedos por toda la extensión de mi espalda en un camino descendente, se detiene en mi espalda baja y utiliza los índices para trazar círculos lentos y pronunciados. Lo hace despacio, como si se tratara de un masaje bien merecido después de un día muy largo, haciéndome sentir escalofríos y más seguro de esa pequeña pero importante decisión que acabo de tomar.

Siento el movimiento de sus piernas mientras escucho que sus botas caen de la cama, sus dedos trazan líneas de arriba hacia abajo por toda mi espalda y de vez en cuando hago círculos un tanto más prolongados y lentos con mi cadera, haciendo que cada suspiro que sale de él produzca un calor súbito dentro de mi cuerpo.

Aparto mis labios de los suyos y comienzo a descender por su mandíbula, besando y dando pequeñas mordidas en mi camino, Jay deja salir otro profundo gruñido mientras musita un par de cosas que no tiene mucha coherencia, mueve sus caderas hacia arriba en un movimiento profundo, mis manos se vuelven puños sobre su pecho al mismo tiempo que llego al cuello de su camiseta.

—Esto estorba… —gruño contra su piel, y no puedo evitar soltar un gemido que combina mi pereza diaria junto con el placer de éste momento.

Su aliento choca contra mi cabeza y sus caderas se mueven más contra las mías mientras se levanta apenas lo necesario para que pueda tomar los dobladillos de su camiseta y me deshaga de ella en el siguiente milisegundo. Vuelve a recostarse, sonríe y respira de manera agitada, pero no me inclino para volver a besarlo, simplemente me mantengo un tanto rígido sobre su regazo mientras lo observo, mientras finalmente hago que mi parte moralista se mantenga en silencio y deje de decirme que esto es veloz.

—Tócame —susurra y dejo de contemplar su torso para mirarlo a los ojos, a ese sonrojo y a esas pupilas dilatadas que abarcan toda la extensión de sus irises—. Carlos, por favor, tócame…

No sé si sea por el hecho de que me lo está pidiendo con el poco aliento que le queda, el dulce tono de voz con el que lo hace, o porque es algo que he querido hacer desde hace mucho tiempo, pero con cada segundo que transcurre me doy cuenta que el cambio ahora me hace tomar decisiones adecuadas, precipitadas en cierto grado pero ultimadamente adecuadas.

Mis manos se relajan un poco y las hago subir a sus mejillas sólo para que vuelvan a bajar por su largo cuello, las yemas de mis dedos sienten su acelerado pulso, y cuando llego finalmente a sus clavículas, a los músculos de sus pectorales, me quedo incluso más sin aliento.

Dejo de mover mis caderas y sus brazos se quedan inertes a sus costados, trago el nudo en mi garganta que me hace respirar de manera agitada y me armo del valor necesario para satisfacer su petición.

Mis manos sujetan completamente sus pectorales, da un respingo y hace fuerza para que se mantengan un tanto duros, el pulso que siento en la mano derecha me dice que Jay podría estar al borde del infarto, sus ojos cerrados y su acelerada respiración no hacen más que hacerme pensar que en verdad tengo un poder muy fuerte sobre él, y quizá sí lo tengo, pero no parece algo de lo que pueda disponer.

—Manos… muy suaves… —masculla entre dientes antes de morderse el labio inferior con más fuerza de la necesaria.

Utilizo mis palmas para moverme hacia sus brazos, tocando desde los hombros hasta sus muñecas, regresando en el mismo trayecto para que mis pulgares acaricien la línea que separaba mis manos y desde ahí comienzo a descender de nuevo, empleando nada más las puntas de mis dedos, para trazar cada surco que separa sus fuertes abdominales y esa 'v' en su pelvis, con el pulgar derecho imito la circunferencia de su ombligo y toco el vello en su camino feliz hasta que choco contra su pantalón y casi contra mi cintura. Mi cuerpo se expresa libremente, ya no me apena que me vea de esa manera, de un modo u otro es causado por él, y puedo sentir que él está atrapado entre mi cuerpo y el suyo.

Injusticia total.

Antes de que pueda deshacerme del botón aparta mi mano y se incorpora como un resorte, sus suaves labios comienzan un camino que va desde mi hombro por toda mi clavícula, mi cuello, mi mandíbula, hasta que llega a mis labios, tomándome por las mejillas y besándome, sumiéndonos en un beso que me deja estático por unos momentos, los segundos que se toma para empujarme y que caiga sobre el colchón para que luego él pueda colocarse sobre mí.

—Tu turno… mi lindo novio… —gruñe contra mis labios antes de apartarse, besando desesperadamente cada rincón de mi rostro, haciéndome reír como un idiota hasta que respira contra mi oreja derecha y comienza a descender.

Contrario a mí, el novato, él no utiliza sus manos mientras desciende, en su lugar usa sus suaves labios, su hábil lengua y sus perfectos dientes para besar, succionar, morder, susurrar y lamer mis clavículas, los pequeños músculos que apenas logran sobresalir en mi pecho, mi estómago y mis costados, mis delgados brazos y mis manos consiguen un poco también.

Cada beso produce un cosquilleo en mi estómago y en todo mi cuerpo que llega hasta mis pies, tengo que contraer los dedos para no dar un salto descomunal que pueda golpearlo.

Cada momento en el que su lengua toca mi piel hace que jadee por un poco más de aire y de cordura ya que no puedo creer que esté haciendo esto con el chico más atractivo de toda la escuela, esto y quién sabe a qué límites podamos llegar ahora, en plena luz del día y con un barullo de personas en el pasillo. Agradezco que Chico haya pasado la noche con Mal e Evie.

Cada mordida me dice que Jay puede ser agresivo al mismo tiempo que cuidadoso, en ningún momento hace de esto algo doloroso ni incómodo; es como si leyera mis pensamientos o si supiera que al más mínimo indicio de agresión podría salir corriendo.

Cada susurro logra hacerme sentir atractivo para él y quien sea; susurra lo suave que es mi piel, lo mucho que había deseado saber hasta dónde se extendían mis pecas (y su deseo por saber dónde más se encuentran), cuánto disfruta de estar haciendo esto conmigo, que me quiere, y sobre todo repite cerca de un millón de veces lo perfecto que soy.

Y cada succión, maldición, cada succión me hace hundir mi rostro entre mis manos ya que los chillidos que salen de mi garganta y el calor que ataca mis mejillas es tanto que, más tarde o mañana por la mañana, me seguirá recordando las reacciones que tuve y nunca podré escuchar el final de ello.

Estoy seguro que habrá marcas en un par de horas, o justo ahora, pero es lo que menos me interesa ahora, todo lo que quiero es a Jay.

Pierdo la noción de lo que ocurre y parece una serie de instantáneas desde el punto en el que besa mi estómago, su lengua entra nerviosamente en mi ombligo, besa un camino que desciende un poco más, pero todo regresa cuando sus dientes toman el elástico de mis calzoncillos, es ahí cuando me levanto y con una fuerza que no sabía que tenía logro tomarlo de los hombros y hacerlo girar para que yo vuelva a estar a horcajadas sobre él. Parece lo suficientemente sorprendido ya que se queda con una expresión de asombro, la cual me encargo de eliminar besando sus labios despacio al mismo tiempo que profundo.

—Te quiero, Carlos. Te quiero, mucho… —murmura con cada movimiento que hace de izquierda a derecha, sus manos se colocan en mi cintura.

—Te adoro, Jay.

Se sonroja en exceso y se incorpora hasta que sus ojos me miran directamente, mi frente descansa contra la suya, mis manos toman sus hombros para después comenzar a descender por su espalda, sintiendo la línea de cada músculo, la fuerza que posee, y el suspiro que acompaña la mirada que sostengo hacia sus ojos.

La punta de su nariz toca la mía y ambos reímos un poco, sus manos dejan de estar en mi cintura y comienza a acariciar mis muslos, inicia con la parte externa y sus manos encuentran el coraje suficiente para moverse en la parte interna, encendiendo cada una de mis terminaciones nerviosas; cada caricia que hace me obliga a aferrarme a su espalda mientras mi respiración entrecortada no se detiene.

—Nunca he estado con alguien —asegura mientras me mira a los ojos, sus manos se detienen y las mías regresan a sus hombros. Frunzo el ceño un poco y eso lo hace ladear una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que suspira, pero no parece la sonrisa usual, esa sonrisa juguetona y arrogante, más bien algo que podría denominarse como de arrepentimiento, o de añoranza; no lo sé—, bueno, nunca he estado con un chico de esta manera.

No me había adentrado en preguntarle si ya había hecho esta clase de cosas, y su discurso me dice que sí pero no completamente. No me interesa la lista de personas que han estado con él haciendo esto mismo, haciendo más cosas, o menos, lo único que me importa es que esté aquí, conmigo.

—Quiero ser el primero —señalo con una confianza en mí mismo que no sabía que poseía.

—Oh, vas a serlo, eso es más que seguro, aunque debería ser yo el que te pida el honor de ser el primero —froto la punta de su nariz con la mía y la sombra de un beso se coloca sobre mis labios.

—Te concedo ser el primero.

Con ese permiso procede a besarme, inclinándose tanto hacia adelante que casi parece querer colocarme contra el muro sobre su cama, y algo me dice que podría terminar colocado contra ese muro de una forma u otra. Ese pensamiento hace que mis manos vuelvan a colocarse en su espalda y desciendan sin algún tipo de tapujo o sentido de decencia hacia su trasero, donde doy un apretón cuando siento que encajan perfectamente en mis manos, y también hago que muerda mi labio inferior con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria y tire de éste, haciéndome gemir en el ese mismo instante. Es injusto que tenga sus pantalones encima, puedo sentir que lo sofocan un poco más por cada segundo; debe deshacerse de ellos _ahora_.

El sonido que sale de mi garganta parece incitarlo ya que hace lo mismo, sus manos bajan hasta la parte inexplorada de mi espalda baja y sus dedos se adentran por debajo de las perneras de mis calzoncillos, estrujando con firmeza y juntando mi cuerpo más al suyo.

El calor del dormitorio es súbito, todo en lo que puedo pensar ahora es que deseo sus manos tocando todos los rincones de mi cuerpo, sus labios besando mi espalda y todo lo que yace más abajo, el choque de su piel perlada de sudor contra la mía, el sonido de nuestros gruñidos, pero sobre todo sé que esta es una decisión y un momento que ambos recordaremos tal vez para siempre.

—Te adoro, Carlos, mi pequeño novio.

—Te adoro, Jay, mi sexy novio.

—Y yo adoro todas las historias de este libro, mi par de ñoños.

Los dos giramos la cabeza hacia la tercera voz, la malvada voz que proviene desde mi cama, es entonces cuando dejamos inconcluso el beso que estábamos por iniciar, nuestro nudo de extremidades se deshace, nuestras manos dejan de estar en sitios 'inapropiados' y nos apartamos tan rápido que terminamos en extremos diferentes de su cama, yo en la cabecera y él a punto de caer.

Freddie está sentada con las piernas en flor de loto en medio de mi cama, tiene mi libro favorito, _Historias del siglo XVI en los antiguos reinos_ , en la mano derecha mientras que la izquierda la tiene detrás de la espalda, hojea algunas páginas y se dedica a mirar detenidamente algunos de los dibujos que sirven para ilustrar las historias, musita un par de cosas y su expresión de sorpresa parece genuina, pero demonios, por qué ahora, por qué aquí. Por qué ella.

Miro hacia la izquierda y Jay la observa, algo así como si la contemplara, y esa punzada de celos cala directamente en mi pecho. Debo comprender que hubo una historia entre ellos, y ella terminó con esa historia; quizá Jay la echa de menos y eso es todo, o quizá sólo está aquí para recuperarlo. Sobre mi cadáver,

—¿Qué rayos estás haciendo aquí? —pregunto en un tono para nada amigable mientras trato de fulminarla con la mirada. Freddie cierra el libro y me mira, levanta los hombros para hacerme notar que no cree en mi intento de intimidarla.

—Bien, estaba soberanamente aburrida en mi dormitorio, Mal e Evie están en algo así como una cita doble así que simplemente decidí venir aquí.

—¿Y cómo entraste exactamente?

—Verás, existe algo que se llama pestillos en las puertas, y tal parece que Pantalones en Llamas aquí presente prefirió simplemente mordisquear tu cuello en lugar de asegurarse de cerrar la puerta —lo señala y rueda sus brillantes ojos, su ademán característico.

Jay se encoge en su lugar y ríe con nerviosismo, como si fuera un niño que es exhibido por hacer algo indebido. Vuelvo a mirar a Freddie y puedo notar que goza de haber frustrado este momento, la tétrica sonrisa y esa aura de satisfacción que parecer provenir de cuerpo me lo dicen.

—Bromeo, mis queridos amigos —dejo salir el aire que hasta ahora noto que comprimo en mis pulmones—, usé un poco de magia para aparecer, además de que te traje esto.

Su mano se levanta y no hay nada en ella, pero cuando veo una pequeña cabeza marrón levantándose para mirar sobre su pierna y el movimiento animado de una cola mi buen humor regresa un poco.

La camiseta negra con detalles rojos que iba a usar choca contra mi rostro, la uso antes de que Freddie pueda seguir mirándome (si es que estaba mirándome) y doy unas palmadas a mi lado, Chico no tarda más de dos segundos para saltar junto a mí y colocarse sobre su espalda para que le rasque la barriga.

—Me extrañaste, ¿no es cierto? —Chico ladra y se levanta para colocarse en mi regazo, rasco en medio de sus orejas y chilla como si no me hubiese visto en toda una semana, o en toda la vida.

—Carlos, sabes que no me gusta que esté en mi cama.

—No está sobre tus sábanas, está sobre mis piernas —«como tú lo estuviste hace un rato antes de que ella decidiera aparecer», internalizo.

—Como sea, no quiero que esté aquí.

—Como sea.

Me levanto y me desplomo de mala gana sobre mi colchón, me dedico a mimar a Chico un poco (para mitigar esta horrible sensación) mientras Freddie se levanta y comienza a caminar por todo el dormitorio, abriendo los cajones que encuentra, mira por las ventanas y toma todo lo que está a su disposición para leer etiquetas, contraportadas, fotografías, simplemente todo lo que no esté sujeto al piso.

Son tan similares…

Cuando toma el trofeo de Jay lo escucho negar con la garganta.

—Eso es privado —dice, usando el gruñido usual en su voz. Historia.

—¿De dónde lo robaste? —pregunta ella mientras lee la inscripción en la base.

—Lo conseguí —responde Jay, sonando orgulloso.

—Sí, puedo leerlo aquí, el jugador más importante. Supongo que en este lugar se espera que te felicite o algo así, pero la verdad no voy a hacerlo.

Freddie deja el trofeo en su sitio y regresa a sentarse a mi lado, acaricia el cuerpo de Chico y él parece disfrutarlo ya que, aunque es un perro que suele tolerar a todo el mundo, tiende a gruñir ante el contacto de extraños, o lo hace cuando Mal trata de acercársele.

—¿Por qué te dejan tenerlo? —me pregunta mientras sonríe, pero no del modo amistoso, más bien es la sonrisa que siempre tiene presente ya que va a responder con algo hiriente o sin sentido. La conozco, pero no tanto como la conoce Jay—. Digo, solías mojar tus pantalones cuando escuchabas un ladrido.

Una de las primeras bromas que jugó conmigo fue en primer año en la escuela, cuando todavía era el niño más pequeño para mi edad, ella se acercó a mí ladrando y gruñendo, haciendo que todo ese salón de clase se riera de mí y que mojara mis pantalones. Ese día mamá me dio una bofetada por ser débil y no enfrentarme al problema con la frente en alto. «Gracias por recordármelo, muchas malditas gracias», vuelvo a internalizar.

—Se volvió otro de mis mejores amigos cuando llegamos aquí, me ayudó a superar mi miedo.

—Sí, pero no lo sé, al menos estoy segura de que yo temería por su bienestar si el hijo de una torturadora de animales lo tuviera en su poder.

La miro a los ojos y guiña el izquierdo, se levanta y camina con pasos ágiles, como si se tratara de una gacela, una letal gacela que solamente decidió usar su magia para entrar aquí, arruinar el mejor momento que estaba teniendo con Jay y decir una de las cosas más estúpidas que se le puedan ocurrir.

—No soy ella —digo, sintiendo que algo se estremece dentro de mí—, no soy como mamá.

—Y yo no esperaba heredar la gran magia de papá, pero las cosas cambian y cosas que no esperabas que se pudieran heredar también, así que… —chasquea los dedos y hace que en todo el dormitorio se encienda un espeluznante fuego azul, las sombras que se proyectan en las paredes se asemejan a fantasmas con afiladas garras y dientes, los cuales ríen y se mueven por todos lados.

Chico tiembla y trata de ocultarse debajo de mí, me aferro a él ya que si este es el momento en el que Freddie se deshace de mí entonces no tengo forma de luchar, soy una persona sin algún tipo de poder mágico después de todo, sin fuerza física, sólo fuerza mental, y eso no ha ayudado a muchas personas según el libro.

Con otro chasquido las llamas desaparecen y no hay rastros del fuego, como si en verdad no hubiera sucedido y se tratara de una alucinación.

—Hazlo de nuevo, ¡hazlo de nuevo! —dice Jay, usando de nuevo la camiseta marrón sin mangas que traía puesta en un inicio y observando, maravillado, el alcance de la magia de Freddie.

—Tal vez luego, en algún momento cuando Carlos, tu… novio —hace una expresión de asco al pronunciar esa palabra—, no quiera matarme.

—¿E-escuchaste eso? —Jay ríe y se rasca la nuca, evidentemente nervioso ya que no esperaba que alguien más lo escuchara decir eso.

—Sí, y fue perturbador verlos a punto de hacer algo que escandalizaría a un par de bienhechores, pero tienes suerte de que no tuviera algo para grabarte al decir esas palabras, habrían vendido a un muy buen precio esa mercancía —guiña el ojo izquierdo una vez más y Jay se queda sin aliento, sonríe del mismo modo en el que estoy seguro que lo hago cuando estoy con él. Freddie toma el pomo de la puerta y la abre un poco, luego gira sobre sus talones—. Ah, casi lo olvido. El Hada Madrina quiere verte, Carlos, dice que es algo importante, algo sobre tu madre, así que ponte algo decente y ve a verla.

Miro a Jay en el momento justo en que me mira, tiene una expresión de duda y al mismo tiempo de algo más, como de condescendencia, como si mirara a alguien herido y no supiera qué hacer, y no es la clase de persona que ayuda a alguien en una situación desesperada.

Pero quizá, con todo lo que acaba de pasar, note que necesitaría su apoyo.

—Como sea, tengo que ver a esa tal Ally en la biblioteca, quiere hacerme una entrevista o algo así —se acomoda el pequeño sombrero y sonríe una vez más—, ¡nos vemos! —con otro chasquido de sus dedos desaparece.

* * *

Desde el aviso de Freddie he estado visitando la oficina del Hada Madrina sólo para que su recepcionista, Jane, me diga que está muy ocupada y que vuelva más tarde para ver si puede recibirme. El sol está a punto de ocultarse en el horizonte y sigo sin recibir respuesta.

Me habría rendido en los primeros intentos de saber lo que quiere, pero se trata de mamá, de un modo u otro todo lo que haga tiene una repercusión directa sobre mí, en un principio por su reputación de ser una torturadora de animales (y de personas según mi pesadilla) también yo lo soy, ahora quién sabe de qué se trate todo esto.

—Tranquilo, todo estará bien —es la millonésima vez que Jay me dice eso, pero el beso en mi mejilla sigue haciéndome sentir bien.

La molestia del momento con Freddie se ha ido por completo, del mismo modo que lo hizo el deseo de querer estar en solitario con Jay, no puedo pensar en otra cosa que no sea en mamá ahora.

—Eso espero —llegamos al final del pasillo y me pongo de pie frente al único escritorio que está frente a la puerta de la oficina de la directora, Jane levanta la mirada y no parece nada sorprendida de verme.

—Carlos, Jay —dice, asintiendo para saludarnos, por millonésima vez.

—Hola, Jane —digo, sonriendo un poco, notando que el color de sus mejillas se vuelve un poco más notorio. Creí que era un chiste cuando decían que Jane gustaba de mí, ahora veo que es cierto, y me siento ligeramente triste por ella—. Sé que he estado viniendo demasiadas veces en el día, pero crees que tu madre…

—En realidad llegas en el momento justo, dejó a un lado todos sus pendientes para recibirte —Jane se pone de pie y llama a la puerta, recibe la orden para entrar y nos deja entrar a Jay y a mí.

Hada Madrina está sentada detrás de un gran escritorio, la madera con la que está hecho parece tan antigua como los libros con páginas amarillas que hay en la biblioteca, o como algunos de los castillos en los reinos adyacentes. Tiene un sinfín de documentos apilados sobre el escritorio y a los lados, su oficina tiene un fuerte aroma a café, la computadora que tiene a un lado hace un sonido como si hubiese estado encendida desde la primera luz del día, y cuando finalmente levanta la mirada puedo notar que tiene círculos oscuros alrededor de los ojos y su cabello no está peinado con el debido cuidado ni atención.

—Carlos, lamento haberte hecho esperar tanto tiempo pero… —no termina de hablar ya que nota a Jay parado detrás de mí, no ha dejado de sostener mi mano desde el momento en que terminé de vestirme y la primera vez vine a obtener información—. Oh, Jay, mi corazón se llena de alegría al verte apoyando a Carlos, pero… ¿te importaría esperar afuera? Se trata de un asunto personal.

Y por lo visto es serio.

—Oh, claro, no hay problema, de cualquier modo tengo una par de pendientes que atender.

Frunzo el ceño y doy la vuelta, Jay toma mis mejillas y hace que baje la cabeza un poco para que me dé un beso en la frente, me dedica una pequeña sonrisa y me besa en la nariz.

—Te veo más tarde —acaricia mis pómulos y se marcha, cuando la puerta se cierra detrás de él dejo salir un largo suspiro, ignorando el hecho de que estoy en la oficina del Hada Madrina.

Espero no volverme una persona que dependa emocionalmente de otra.

—Ah, amor juvenil, nada me llena más de júbilo que ver a dos personas siendo felices al lado del otro —me encojo de hombros y giro sobre mis talones, la veo sosteniendo ambas manos sobre su pecho y esbozando una amable sonrisa—. Debo confesarte que fue una sorpresa para todos verlos compartir ese beso en la celebración de Ben, pero no es la primera vez que dos muchachos se enamoran, y tampoco será la última.

Se levanta de su escritorio y hace un movimiento con su mano para que la siga. Lo hago y salimos al balcón de la ventana detrás de ella, la brisa que sopla no se compara con la vista, es simplemente esplendida: el bosque se extiende a la distancia, alguna antorchas están encendidas para guiar a las personas en sus paseos nocturnos, el océano brilla por la luna llena y por el amplio conjunto de estrellas en el cielo despejado con tonos naranjas y amarillos que ahora comienza a oscurecerse, los guardias pasean de un lado al otro para asegurarse de que todo esté en orden, las tiendas y casas en la ciudadela están en calma mientras se preparan para sus rutinas nocturnas.

Y la Isla está ahí, rodeada por la barrera amarillenta, con el bosque muerto, las casas oscuras, la poca iluminación que hay en las calles, los distintos tipos de personas; con un estilo de vida completamente diferente al que puedo decir que me estoy acostumbrando por estar aquí. Dejo salir otro suspiro al pensar que en algún punto tuve la misión de lograr éste lado del reino fuera gobernado por las personas en ese pequeño montículo de tierra.

—Es una vista impresionante, ¿no te parece? —dice, como si fuera la primera vez que contempla lo que está afuera del balcón.

—Sí, es un panorama increíble —su mano se coloca sobre mi hombro y es una de las pocas ocasiones en las que no me encojo de hombros para evitar el contacto de otra persona.

Me quedo en silencio mientras noto que un auto se acerca por el camino por el que llegamos, se estaciona frente al edificio y las luces se apagan, el conductor sale del interior y dedica una mirada hacia acá. Hada Madrina extiende su mano libre, como una orden silenciosa, y no puedo evitar que el manto de miedo se cierna sobre mí un poco.

No he hecho nada malo, no merezco volver a la Isla. Tengo buenas notas, estoy en el equipo de tourney aunque no sea buen en ello, me he comportado de buena manera; no merezco ser enviado a la Isla.

—Oh, Carlos, dulzura, nadie ha dicho algo sobre enviarte de vuelta.

—¿H-hablé en voz a-alta? —pregunto, cruzando más los brazos, algo que tampoco había notado que hice hasta ahora.

—Sí, pero no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, no tengo ninguna razón para enviarte a la Isla, y… bueno, considerando tus antecedentes, incluso si tuviera una razón no lo haría. Eres un muchacho que no merece ése estilo de vida, tampoco lo merecen Mal, Evie o Jay —divaga un poco y su mano da una pequeña palmada en mi hombro—. No me imagino cómo debió ser la relación que tienen tú y Jay ahí.

—No existen tales relaciones, mostrar sentimientos en la Isla está prohibido y es castigado —respondo de manera automática, dejo de cruzar los brazos pero no dejo de sentir que podría ser enviado de vuelta.

—Imagino que sí, y sólo me puedo limitar a imaginarlo.

Un veloz estremecimiento se apodera de mí, niego con la cabeza para tratar de canalizarlo y apartarlo.

—Tu madre…

—¿Se encuentra bien? —pregunto sin pensar, temiendo lo peor.

—Oh sí, se encuentra bien, Jafar y la Reina Malvada también.

—A Jay le gustará escuchar algo sobre su padre —digo, sintiendo calidez de nuevo al pensar en él.

—Sé que así será, pero en éste momento se trata sobre Cruella —aparta la mano de mi hombro y eso me hace mirarla, mantiene la mirada en el horizonte y su semblante trata de mantenerse rígido aunque su mandíbula tiembla, como si temiera algo—. Ella quiere verte, ésta noche.

Mi pecho se comprime al pensar en sus ojos mirándome con desaprobación, en el tono de voz alto que siempre tiene para decirme cualquier cosa, o más bien para ordenarme, el penetrante aroma de sus perfumes, su expresión al saber que tendrá a su hijo/sirviente cerca aunque sea por un momento. Antes de que siquiera piense en hiperventilar sus suaves manos toman mis mejillas y me hace mirarla a los ojos.

—Sé que puede ser duro para ti, por eso quería que esto fuera en privado —me mira tan repentinamente que me muerdo la lengua para no saltar ni gritar—. Hay tres opciones que puedes tomar, por supuesto que no voy a ser algún tipo de juez, aceptaré tu decisión y esto se mantendrá en secreto.

Asiento con la cabeza y antes de que pueda proceder aparta el cabello que se interpone en mi frente, un gesto que sólo he visto que hace con Jane. Supongo que eso es amor maternal, algo que nunca podré experimentar.

—La primera opción es que podemos acercarnos a la Isla y un auto la llevará hasta el puente y podrán charlar, la segunda opción es un video chat como el que tuvieron el Día de la Familia, y la tercera opción es que no quieras hacer algo así y no quieras verla. Es tu decisión, dulzura.

Deja de sujetar mis mejillas y da la vuelta, regresa a su escritorio y se dedica a leer los papeles en su escritorio. Agradezco el momento que me da para pensar.

El video chat el Día de la Familia fue un completo fiasco, pero ahora no tendría que ir a verla con Chico entre mis brazos, y tampoco estarían Mal, Evie o Jay cerca como para presenciar uno de esos momentos en los que pierde la razón, si es que alguna vez lo ha tenido.

No obstante, en verdad me gustaría saber qué podría motivarla a querer verme. Digo, han pasado un par de días desde ése día y la Reina Malvada es la única que ha querido volver a charlar con Evie, sin mucho éxito, y Maléfica está en una pequeña hábitat en la habitación de las chicas.

Sólo Jay y yo no hemos sido capaces de charlar con nuestros padres desde entonces, pero Jay no parece tomarle mucha importancia ya que tiene cosas con las que mantenerse ocupado, además supongo que ha dejado de robar tanto porque elegimos el bien como porque le recuerda que es algo que su padre le pedía hacer.

Resoplo y decido eliminar la segunda y tercera opción. Se trata de mamá, quizá una pequeña y corta visita no me haga ningún daño, después de todo no puedo negar que, con toda la negligencia en cuidados y actitudes maternales, la echo de menos un poco.

—¿Qué pasa…? —pregunto, haciendo que baje sus papeles y se acerque a mí, pone su mano en mi hombro de nuevo—. ¿Qué pasa si se vuelve violenta?

—Estaré ahí, habrá guardias cerca, y tendré mi varita por si es necesario usarla.

—Entonces quiero verla, en persona.


	8. Abrázame y protégeme (7-II)

¡Aquí estoy con el capítulo 8! Bueno, más que capítulo 8 es algo así como capítulo 7-parte II ya que dejé el último inconcluso, y odio los capítulos inconclusos con mi vida, pero como dije quería darles un capítulo para que no esperaran tanto. Además, este capítulo incluye el POV de Jay, así que espero que les guste, si es así dejen fav, follow o review. Como siempre, disfruten :)

* * *

 **Abrázame y protégeme**

 **POV de Jay**

—Te veo más tarde —acaricio sus pecosos pómulos con mis pulgares, amando la forma en que sus mejillas se tiñen con un ligero tono rosado, y doy la vuelta sin decir otra cosa.

Cuando salgo de la oficina del Hada Madrina dejo que la puerta se cierre detrás de mí, sonrío de modo que la gente podría decir como un idiota enamorado y dejo escapar un largo suspiro, ignorando el hecho de que hay un montón de gente afuera, caminando con libros en las manos o hablando con otras personas.

Miro rápidamente a mi izquierda y Jane me mira, ríe nerviosamente y vuelve a seguir escribiendo en el teclado delante de ella, pero por lo que puedo ver no está escribiendo en absoluto, sólo está fingiendo. Pensé que sólo le gustaba Carlos, pero parece que le gusto también. Tomemos una ventaja de ello.

Camino con pasos seguros hacia su computadora, mientras lo hago un par de chicas caminan dándome algunos guiños y los movimientos de sus cuerpos se vuelven un poco más provocativos. En otros tiempos, en otros tiempos, como Maléfica diría, en otros tiempos cuando no tenga al novio más adorable, inteligente, suave, pequeño y lindo en todo este lugar.

Es decir, Carlos es el primer chico con el que actúo así, con quién estoy siendo romántico, o lo que sea; los otros chicos que estuvieron conmigo eran algo así como cosas de un rato pero sin toda la parte física, al igual que muchas relaciones en la Isla tienden a ser.

Cuando por fin me paro detrás de su computadora veo que hace su mejor esfuerzo para no mirar hacia arriba, puedo verlo en la fuerza que aplica en su delgado cuello, pero para estropear su intento coloco mi codo sobre la pantalla, flexionando mi brazo izquierdo y apoyando mi rostro sobre mis nudillos. Ante eso finalmente mira hacia arriba y se sonroja, no más que cuando ve a Carlos cerca pero está ahí, y cuando sonrío se encoge de hombros. Lo tengo.

—Hola eh —gruño mientras guiño el ojo derecho, se encoge de hombros un poco más en su lugar y la punta de su lengua aparece entre sus labios; no deja de mirarme por un solo segundo.

—H-hola, Jay —traga con dificultad, supongo que está tratando de ocultar el temblor en su voz—. ¿P-puedo ayudarte en algo?

—Oh bueno, sólo quería decir hola antes de irme, pero ahora que lo mencionas creo que tal vez puedes —muevo ambos brazos para colocar las manos sobre su escritorio, ella no duda ni un segundo para mirar desde mis muñecas todo el camino a través de mis brazos, y cuando llega a mi rostro suspira levemente por encontrarme sonriéndole—. Carlos y yo estamos a punto de cumplir dos meses juntos y quería darle un regalo, algo así como una caja de chocolates o algo para Chico —alejo la idea de esa pequeña bestia para seguir adelante con mi acto—, y ustedes no venden ninguna de esas cosas aquí, así que estaba pensando que tal vez podría obtener un pase o algo para ir a la ciudad esta noche y conseguirlo antes de que vuelva a nuestro dormitorio.

Su cara cambia de felicidad a algún tipo de tristeza por la parte sobre Carlos y yo, por supuesto que lo haría, pero luego su expresión se convierte en una que mezcla sorpresa y tacto cuando escucha mi plan, y es algo así como real hasta el punto donde quiero darle algo muy especial, no estúpidos chocolates o una baratija para esa bestia marrón que tanto cuida.

—¿En verdad han estado juntos durante dos meses enteros? —mira hacia abajo y hace clic en su computadora, luego ésta se apaga.

—Sí… uh, sí, lo estamos —algo se mueve dentro de mi pecho, algo nuevo, como alegría extrema o lo que sea que me llena por completo, creo que es por darme cuenta de que en realidad hemos estado dos meses juntos, y un par de días más, pero de todos modos puedo asegurar que esos han sido los mayores meses en toda mi vida, y tengo una vida muy interesante ahora que lo pienso.

—Eh, bueno, me encantaría ayudarte pero mamá es la que da esos pases, y lo hace sólo para ocasiones especiales, por lo que no creo que ella… yo no… yo…

—¿Hace calor aquí? —gruño de nuevo, quitándome el gorro y abriendo sólo los dos primeros botones de mi camisa; su discurso deja de ser coherente cuando ve la línea entre mis pectorales, y por suerte esas pequeñas mordidas que Carlos me dio se pueden ver un poco más abajo.

Rayos, pensar en ese momento en el dormitorio me da escalofríos, de los buenos. Toda esa piel expuesta, gemidos, besos suaves, besos lentos y besos agresivos, manos suaves, tontas y algo estúpidas palabras de amor, expresiones de nuestros cuerpos de las cosas que los dos queríamos obtener en ese momento, todo eso arruinado por Freddie y los usos de su magia.

Freddie… demonios, me gustaría saber lo que realmente está pasando en su cabeza después de ver eso. Le preguntaré más tarde, mientras muevo mi cabello detrás de mis orejas y parece atónita al ver la perforación en mi oreja izquierda.

—¿S-siempre has tenido eso en la oreja? —la señala y muevo la cabeza para que la toque. No tiendo a usarla pero es algo bueno que hoy lo hice ya que, con el temblor de su mano, sé que el pase es completamente mío.

—Sí, la hice en la Isla, ¿te gusta? —retrocedo y miro profundamente sus ojos azules, causando que se encoja aún más de hombros si es posible.

—E-eso creo, t-te hace parecer más como un chico m-malo.

—No olvides que era un chico malo —digo, sonriendo más amplio, y sólo porque lo dije no quiere decir que es del todo cierto. La maldad todavía corre en mi sangre, puedo sentirlo, y le tomará un par de años desaparecer por completo, o tal vez pasar más tiempo con mi en-absoluto villano favorito ayude.

Carlos… Carlos… Carlos… uf, ahora lo extraño, y sólo hemos estado alejados unos diez minutos más o menos. Estoy seguro de que este anhelo por su compañía está aquí porque incluso desde la Isla solíamos pasar el rato como mejores amigos mucho, ahora como novios tiene recompensas impresionantes, no viene porque tengo necesidad y lo que sigue.

Nos miramos un par de segundos el uno al otro, ella parece estar en el medio de una lucha interna si puede darme el pase sin antes hablar con su madre o si va a decirle de una manera u otra.

Al final ella rompe nuestro contacto visual y abre un cajón, de ahí saca una caja con muchos sellos y escoge uno, en la parte superior tiene una firma, y estoy seguro que es de su madre para facilitar todo el papeleo que un hada que dirige una escuela en un reino lleno de gente buena puede tener. O tal vez sólo sea perezosa para firmar todos los papeles y le deja el trabajo a Jane para sellarlo.

—¿Prometes usarlo sólo por lo que me dijiste? —pregunta mientras lo pone en una almohadilla de tinta negra, el momento en que me mira me dice que habla en serio con esto. Sigue adelante con el acto.

—Sí, por supuesto, te daré la evidencia si quieres.

—No es necesario, sólo utilízalo inteligentemente… no quiero problemas con mamá… —y con esas últimas palabras el sello con la firma del Hada Madrina aparece en el pequeño cuadro de papel verde.

Me entrega el cuadro y lo tomo, y antes de que pueda bajar la mano la tomo para darle un pequeño beso en el dorso, miro hacia arriba y sonrío al mismo tiempo, su sonrojo se hace más notable, incluso llega hasta su cuello.

—No vas a estar en problemas, lo prometo —gruño un poco más mientras retira la mano en un movimiento rápido—. Gracias, de verdad. Estoy seguro de que Carlos estará feliz al saber que me ayudaste.

—Dile que te ayudé, ¿bien? —algo brilla en sus ojos, esperanza o algo así, y me sonríe muy poco por eso. «Oh, Jane, él es todo mío, como sea con lo que quieres».

—Lo haré. Gracias de nuevo —levanto el papel y guiño el ojo derecho, cuando mira abajo sólo giro sobre mis talones para seguir adelante con mis 'pendientes'.

Ahora sólo me gusta estar solo para hacer este tipo de cosas, todo lo que hago por él, pero lo que se mantiene es que incluso cuando estamos con el equipo o pasando el rato con los demás odio que me toquen, sólo dejo que Carlos lo haga porque, no lo sé, sus manos ahora parecen muy familiares no sólo porque me tocó como nadie lo había hecho antes, sino porque cuando tomo las suyas siento que le encanta.

Carlos me ha cambiando para bien si lo pienso. Digo, mi afición por robar ha ido disminuyendo altamente, sólo lo hago para tomar algo de comida o cosas muy brillantes, además de eso no lo hago para no ver esa cara que hace cuando se da cuenta de ello; he mejorando un poco mis calificaciones ya que quiero que vea que puedo ser un poco inteligente también, no como el sabiondo, que él es, pero al menos un poco; trato de ser amable con todo el mundo (excepto con Chad y sus desagradables amigos incluso cuando estamos todos juntos en el equipo de tourney); y por supuesto sigo fuerte y en forma ya que, aún cuando no lo admitirá en voz alta, lo atrapo en algunas ocasiones sonrojándose cada vez que me ve sin camisa.

Lo único que no ha desaparecido por completo, o disminuido, es mi tendencia a hablar con las chicas, a tocar sus mejillas o sus manos, básicamente a coquetear con ellas, y eso lo pone completamente triste. Por suerte sólo algunos chicos son lo suficientemente atractivos para llamar mi atención, y sólo les guiño el ojo o sonrío para emocionarlos, pero al final todos saben que estoy con él, todo el mundo sabe.

En secreto estaba cansado de estar escondiendo esto tan asombroso del ojo público, sólo quería darle un fuerte abrazo y un beso impresionante en medio del campo de tourney después de que ganamos, pero sé lo tímido que es y lo estúpida que la gente puede ser con él para ponerlo nervioso y asustado.

Todo este tiempo he querido protegerlo, la forma en que toda nuestra relación ha sido desde que éramos niños en la Isla, y todavía estoy sorprendido de que él fue quien dio el gran paso y me besé en el escenario.

¡Cantó para mí, maldita sea! Nadie había hecho nunca tal cosa para mí, me dio una de las cosas más dulces del mundo con su increíble canto, y con ese pequeño pero impresionante habilidad de baile que tiene también. No puedo creer que los dos cantamos esas canciones cursis, pero valió la pena, todo desde aquel beso en la Isla valió la pena.

Un momento, ¿acabo de decir 'las cosas más dulces del mundo'? Maldición, este lugar me está consumiendo.

Guardo el pase en mi bolsillo trasero y camino sin una ruta exacta, esperando encontrar a Ally por ahí, y… tal vez a Freddie, sí, ella podría ayudar, eso creo.

—Hola, eres Jay, ¿verdad? —pregunta una chica aleatoria, literalmente una total desconocida, cuando salgo al patio y sólo asiento por su pregunta—. Lo sabía, porque muchas personas me dijeron cómo eras, fue un poco fácil encontrarte. Como sea, ¿me preguntaba si te gustaría ir por un café? —habla muy rápido, tanto que puedo sentir que me quedo sin aliento.

Lleva puesta una falda azul rey que le llega hasta las rodillas y una camisa rosa con un escote muy bajo, botas negras, un montón de pulseras y collares, su largo cabello pelirrojo está atado en una cola de caballo, su piel es blanca y no lleva maquillaje en todo su rostro. Es muy bonita, tengo que darle eso, y las pecas en sus mejillas me recuerdan una vez más mi propósito para el pase y todas esas cosas, mi pequeño Carlos. Pequeño… demonios Auradon, sal de mí de una vez.

Volviendo a esta chica bonita es obvio que tiene algo que ver con Anna de Arendelle, incluso cuando su sonrisa es cálida algo así como una brisa fría le rodea, y creo que puede tener los poderes de su tía, o lo que sea. Me gustaría tener un poco de magia, al menos un poquito, así sería aún más popular de lo que ya soy, o tal vez la usaría para destruir la barrera, lo que ocurra primero.

—Oh, sabes, no soy mucho un tipo de café, el tourney y la falta de sueño, por todo eso, ¿pero quizás una malteada? —digo, sin detenerme para hablar en verdad con ella, porque tan pronto como termine con mis asuntos entonces más pronto estaré durmiendo con Carlos en mis brazos—. Uh, ¿tiene hermanas, o un novio?

—S-sí, tengo una hermana.

—¡Genial! Entonces sería como una salida doble, tú y tu hermana y mi chico y yo, ¿te parece bien? —su sonrisa se endurece un poco y suelta un suspiro. Eso, sólo quería un poco de mí, y creo que no muchas personas estaban en la celebración de Ben, o los rumores sobre mí y Carlos no se han extendido tan rápido.

—Tu chico… eh, bueno, sí… te envío un texto con los detalles, ¿de acuerdo? —comienza a caminar de nuevo, dentro del edificio principal de la escuela, con la sonrisa forzada encima.

—Me parece bien, nos vemos.

Algo me dice que no volveré a saber más sobre esta chica, y no es algo que me preocupe en realidad ya que prefiero beber una taza de café mientras el olor se mezcla con el que sale de la taza de chocolate caliente que Carlos suele beber antes de dormir.

Sí, me gusta el café, especialmente el café negro con un solo cubo de azúcar, otra cosa que aprendí a gustar por Carlos y sus formas de pago.

Justo en el momento en que muevo la cabeza hacia adelante veo a Ally sentada a la sombra de un árbol, habla con algunas de las mariposas que vuelan alrededor y un pequeño conejo blanco salta alrededor de sus pies. Éste lugar está lleno de tantas y extrañas personas, pero a los ojos de la gente yo soy una persona extraña para salir con un chico, así que al diablo con ese pensamiento.

Ally parece sentir mi mirada ya que me mira en el segundo siguiente, comienzo a caminar hacia ella pero ella sólo toma sus cosas y empieza a caminar con rapidez, las mariposas y el conejo la siguen y yo también.

—Ally, oye Ally, espera —digo, estirando la mano para tomar su hombro, cuando consigo su atención gira sobre sus pequeños zapatos de tacón alto y me mira con el ceño fruncido. ¿Qué demonios le hice esta vez?

—¿Estás tratando de coquetear conmigo otra vez? Porque si es así entonces le diré a Carlos al respecto —alejo mi mano de ella, cruza de brazos y ahora sólo trata de asesinarme con la mirada.

—No, no lo estoy, y lo siento por eso, es mi forma de actuar con bonitas… eh, quiero decir, con las chicas —un poco de sudor frío corre detrás de mi cuello. «Concéntrate viejo, estás haciendo todo esto por Carlos».

—¿Entonces qué es lo que quieres? —resopla y rueda los ojos pero al final relaja los hombros. Realmente no me gusta la forma en la que habla, es graciosa y quiero reírme en su cara por ello, pero luego recuerdo que no puedo, no ahora que me odia desde el principio.

—¿Has visto a Freddie? Necesito hablar con ella y me dijo que ustedes dos iban a salir o algo —se arrodilla para recoger al conejo y le da una zanahoria que tenía en los bolsillos de su vestido azul celeste. Me gustan los colores de su ropa—. ¿El conejo es tuyo?

—No, sólo me sigue por doquier todo el tiempo, al igual que algunas aves, mariposas y otros animales, incluso una morsa trató de seguirme a casa una vez. Creo que tiene algo que ver con mamá, pero no puedo hablar en verdad con ellos del mismo modo en que Carlos lo hace.

—Él sólo puede hablar con Chico, y con perros en general, no con todos los animales —esa pequeña bestia nubla mi cabeza de nuevo.

No es que en verdad lo odie en lo más mínimo, trato de ocultar el hecho de que también me importa porque ha crecido en mí desde el primer día que estuvo en nuestro dormitorio, pero lo que no puedo pasar por alto es que Ben ayudó a Carlos a superar su miedo, él y el perro, no yo. También está el hecho de que Ben lo toca, le habla y se le queda mirando mucho, y sí estoy celoso por ello pero no me importa, Carlos es mi chico, mi persona como él dice, porque tiene miedo de decir la palabra novio, o lo estaba antes de que Freddie apareciera para interrumpirnos.

Quiero besar, lamer y morder su sensible piel una vez más, quiero sentir de nuevo el latido de su corazón contra mis labios, escuchar su respiración agitada, mi nombre entre sus dientes apretados, sus manos en mi cabello y sentir cómo se deshace de mi ropa. Por otra parte no lo voy a obligar a hacer algo tan importante como eso, lo dejaré empezar de nuevo.

—Aún así tiene una habilidad sorprendente —dice, como si realmente quisiera tener esa habilidad también—, y sobre Freddie, estábamos en la biblioteca, quería saber un poco más sobre mi antigua pareja en la competencia de canto, pero luego le dio hambre, supongo que tal vez está en la cafetería o en su dormitorio.

—Bien, veré en esos lugares, gracias —le doy una pequeña sonrisa y hace el mismo gesto, pero luego frunce el ceño.

—Antes de que te vayas, ¿es cierto que tú y ella salían?

Diablos que Freddie no sabe cómo mantener la boca cerrada, prueba de ello fue la manera directa en la que le dijo esas cosas a Carlos, y no pude defenderlo porque sé que ella le diría… eso, por eso preferí mantener la boca cerrada incluso cuando ella se merecía algunas palabras nada decentes.

—¿E-ella te le dijo o lo escuchaste de Mal? —ella tiene algo de información, Evie no ya que estoy seguro que su boca ardería por decírselo a Carlos, y ya que Mal y yo hemos sido amigos desde antes de que Evie y Carlos llegaran a nuestras vidas estoy seguro de que sabe cómo ser una tumba, una tumba muy silenciosa, así que por eliminación Freddie se le dijo.

—Freddie me lo dijo, sin embargo no me dio mucha información, dijo que eso es una cosa privada entre ustedes dos.

—Entonces me quedo con sus palabras, no es asunto tuyo y es privado, pero voy a decir que sí, solíamos hacer cosas entonces, en la Isla no salimos —me rasco la parte trasera del cuello, de alguna manera nervioso de esto.

Ella terminó conmigo, y acepto que le di una buena razón, y todavía puede torturarme con el recuerdo.

—¿Puedo saber por qué? —pregunta así como así, sus penetrantes ojos azules se ilumina con algo, como si ser entrometido fuera algo común en su personalidad.

—No quiero ser grosero pero diré otra vez que no es asunto tuyo, así que basta, por favor.

—Está bien, lo siento por preguntar y ser así de molesta, es una cosa que hago bastante a menudo. Como sea, nos vemos luego —sonríe un poco más.

—Está bien, sólo no vuelvas a preguntar. Nos vemos —sonreímos otra vez.

Caminamos en direcciones distintas después de eso, ella gira sobre sus talones y le susurra al conejo y a las mariposas, totalmente sin parecer como una completa lunática, y yo vuelvo al edificio principal y hacia los dormitorios de las chicas.

Tal vez no debería estar aquí, la gente podría verme e inventar que estoy buscando a una chica, ya que, luego de la fiesta de Ben, no es muy usual que camine solo, Carlos siempre está a mi lado golpeando mis brazos, jugando con mi cabello, hablándome de todas las cosas interesantes que lee en ese viejo libro suyo, cómo estuvo su día, las exploraciones que hace con Chico cuando salen a caminar, o sólo lucha conmigo para averiguar quién es más rápido y puede llegar al dormitorio de Mal e Evie primero (y gano todo el tiempo).

Mientras busco en los pequeños letreros afuera de las puertas su nombre recuerdo aquellos días en los que hacíamos cosas, cuando estaba en mi casa o yo en la suya, cuando discutimos si su padre era mejor que el mío, y la mío era mejor tanto por robar como por su magia, cuando nos besábamos y cuando la presenté a Mal, Evie y Carlos.

Mal y Evie se llevaron bien con ella, pero Carlos, oh rayos, Carlos quería matarla en ese instante con esa mirada de completo odio y el ceño fruncido, todas las cosas que murmuraba en voz baja y sus preguntas: ¿por qué ella? ¿Es realmente interesante? ¿Le gustan las mismas cosas que a ti? ¿Lo… hiciste con ella?

Mi mejor amigo preocupado por ella, tratando de ocultar sus celos hacia ella. Eso me hizo preguntarme cuánto tiempo había tenido su enamoramiento conmigo, y ahora que no es un enamoramiento porque finalmente estamos juntos. Quería responder a todas sus preguntas, y lo más importante que quise decirle fue que no fuimos físicos, debido a él.

Parece que fue apenas ayer cuando ella y yo discutíamos porque, en sus palabras, hablaba todo el tiempo de Carlos, cada pequeña cosa que hacíamos la hablaba, cómo se veía con su ropa nueva, cuán negros eran los nuevos moretones en su cuerpo, el color rojo en sus mejillas por las bofetadas, todo eso, y no puedo creer que cuando me dijo que tal vez tenía algo por él sólo le dije que no era un tal vez, que tenía un profundo sentimiento por él, no simple amistad. Por ello dejamos esa relación en ese punto, porque quería que lo consiguiera con Carlos, y porque quería presumir que ella me dejó, y cuando lo hizo un montón de chicas y un par de chicos trataron de ponerse en su lugar; algunos lo consiguieron pero sólo por un par de días, y también ya que esa sensación se hizo más real mantuve mi cabeza ocupada robando y no en pensar todas las estúpidas palabras que quería decirle.

Todo es tan gracioso ahora.

Pero vuelvo al mundo real cuando en la última puerta al final de un pasillo lleno con los pocos rayos de luz solar de hoy, algo que odia por completo, hay una puerta oculta en las sombras (no estoy seguro si es sólo un cliché o si usó su magia para ocultarla ahí) y en la madera finalmente encuentro su nombre, Freddie Facilier.

Llamo y llamo y llamo hasta que la escucho gruñir, la escucho murmurar un par de insultos hasta que la puerta se abre, y cuando me mira sólo coloca ambas manos en sus caderas y sonríe, rodando los ojos.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya, no recuerdo haber pedido servicio a la habitación.

—Ja, ja, eres muy graciosa, ahora apártate de mi camino —abre la puerta por completo y entro.

Su dormitorio está iluminado por velas, las ventanas están todas cubiertas con cortinas negras, y está lleno de todas las cosas espeluznantes que puedo recordar que solía tener en la tienda que su familia posee, algo como la competencia para papá, y en su casa, ¡incluso esa máscara hecha de madera negra con brillantes ojos rojos, un montón de plumas negras alrededor de su cara, y dientes afilados, está aquí! Pensé que nunca la vería de nuevo, pero ahora aquí está junto con ella, y esa es la única cosa que puedo decir que me parece realmente aterradora.

—Pareces muy aficionada con la oscura decoración —tomo un par de baratijas embrujadas y libros, esa clase de libros con dibujos sobre demonios y fantasmas, pociones y hechizos, los libros que Mal también comprende y utiliza para practicar todo lo que ella es capaz de hacer.

—Qué puedo decir, esto me hace sentir más en casa —cruza los brazos y se apoya en la pared libre junto a mí. La miro por un momento y otra cosa detrás de ella llama mi atención.

—¡No es cierto! ¿Cómo conseguiste esto de nuevo? —tomo un collar con una enorme piedra roja en el, una piedra brillante—. Lo robé de una cueva y luego de tu tienda, estoy seguro de que estaba en la tienda de papá.

—Déjeme decirte que no eres el único ladrón en la Isla.

—Pero yo soy el más sexy de todos ellos —digo, como obviedad y sonriendo.

—Sólo diré que sí porque no quiero alimentar a ese monstruo que es tu ego —sonrío por eso y ella resopla—. Pero bueno, sé que no estás aquí porque querías ver mi dormitorio, o conseguirme de vuelva, así que escúpelo.

Levanto una ceja y la miro, tiene esa sonrisa de satisfacción con la que estoy familiarizado ya que suele esbozarla en la Isla, cuando les dice a sus amigas que ella me dejó. Tal vez, en el próximo siglo, ella podría ser la próxima gobernante de ese lugar, no Mal o cualquiera de nosotros.

—Chica muy inteligente, además de preciosa, tal y como te recuerdo —guiña el ojo derecho y ruedo los míos—, necesito una poción, o un hechizo, lo que sea que puedas darme para ser invisible durante un par de horas, lo necesito.

—¿Todavía quieres conseguir superpoderes o algo por el estilo? Si es así no quiero gastar mi magia en esos deseos estúpidos.

—Créeme, si quería obtenerlos se los pediría a Jordan, no a ti —parece un poco ofendida por la forma en la que abre los ojos, pero es cierto si no me odiara al igual que Ally lo hace, o tal vez ella lo hace porque mi padre es Jafar—. Los necesito para colarme en el museo y tratar de robar la varita del Hada Madrina de nuevo.

No dice nada más, sólo mira la parte trasera de un par de libros en un estante hasta que toma uno. Iba a decirle que tenía estas pequeñas perlas naranjas que me dijo se usaban para desaparecer, pero luego recuerdo que todo esto deben ser sólo réplicas ya que ninguna magia puede entrar o salir de la barrera.

—Escuché por ahí que los cuatro trataron de robarla una vez y fallaron por tu culpa, ¿es cierto? —pregunta sin mirarme, está más centrada en su lectura.

—Sí, fue un poco mi culpa, sólo porque Mal pensó que no podría conseguirla.

Y por supuesto porque quería establecer un punto, que soy genial.

—Está bien, no me importa pero está bien.

Freddie chasquea los dedos y montones de velas se encienden con fuego azul, comienza a decir muchas palabras en un idioma muy raro hasta que los fantasmas y las sombras espeluznantes aparecen en las llamas, y todos me miran como si quisieran conseguir mi sangre, o mi carne, mi alma, cualquier cosa que pudiera tener que quisieran conseguir. Ella va a decirles que soy un amigo, ¿verdad?

Tengo que admitir que su magia es genial, bastante genial en realidad, pero estoy un poco más acostumbrado a la de Mal, los movimientos de su mano y los hechizos con rimas estúpidas en ellos, y porque puedo entender lo que dice, no como ahora con Freddie.

Antes de que me mueva o diga algo siento una punzada en la mano derecha, cuando miro hacia abajo veo una sombra sonriéndome y tomando mi mano, luego desaparece y veo unas gotas de mi sangre cayendo sobre la alfombra.

Me chupo el dedo índice para frenar el sangrado y veo a Freddie flotando en el aire lo suficiente para que sus pies no toquen el suelo, luego todas las sombras giran a su alrededor y se van en el siguiente segundo. Desciende de vuelta y tropieza, me apresuro hacia adelante para atraparla antes de que caiga de espaldas.

—Esos espíritus van a matarme algún día, aunque soy nueva hablando con ellos —me mira y levanta un brazalete de cuero con un líquido rojo dentro de una gema blanca que tiene adherida—. Aquí está lo que querías.

Se levanta y me pongo el brazalete en el brazo izquierdo, brilla cuando lo aseguro a mi muñeca y siento un escalofrío en mi cuerpo.

—Durará mientras tenga tu sangre dentro, recomiendo que muevas tu trasero y te apresures a hacer lo que sea con él —come un pedazo de pan que tiene junto a nosotros. Una vez me dijo que siempre tiene que tener algo para comer después de usar su magia para recuperar sus energías—. Dime en corto, ¿por qué quiere la varita de nuevo? ¿Quieres liberar a sus padres? —frunzo el ceño y la miro; se suponía que era una misión secreta—. ¿Qué? Se escuchan cosas en la Isla

—Claro. No, no quiero sacarlos de ahí, aunque echo de menos a papá mucho —suspiro y me encojo de hombros un poco—. Leí acerca de un hechizo para dar felicidad completa a la vida de alguien, necesita un objeto mágico y una persona poderosa para hacerlo, y aquí puedo conseguir la varita y a Mal para ayudarme.

—Eres un idiota, yo también soy poderosa —dice, sonando celosa ya que no recurrí a ella para hacer la parte de la magia.

—Sí, pero ella pateó la cola de dragón de su madre, por eso la tengo en una muy buena posición —está lista para decir algo pero sabe que tengo razón.

—¿Y en quién quieres lanzar el hechizo? —todavía parece molesta.

—Carlos. Él merece felicidad completa.

—Fácil de adivinar —sonríe y camina hacia mí, colocando su suave mano en mi hombro y luego en mi mejilla derecha—. Ve y trata de hacerlo feliz, aunque el altruismo no funciona todo el tiempo.

Pellizca mi mejilla y golpeo su mano, odiaba mucho cuando lo hacía que la Isla, ahora lo odio aún más. Camino hacia la puerta y antes de tomar el pomo suspiro una vez más.

—Gracias, te debo una. Eres la mejor.

—Sí, lo sé, ahora lárgate de aquí —ambos reímos.

Cuando salgo al pasillo me sorprendo mucho al ver que está completamente oscuro afuera, la luna brilla en un lado del cielo y el sol todavía se está ocultando en el otro. ¿Cuánto tiempo tarda la magia vudú para ser invocada?

Miro el brazalete y ha consumido una parte considerable de mi sangre, con su advertencia en mente empiezo a caminar con paso rápido hacia una de las salidas de los guardias, me quito el brazalete para mostrar el pase a uno de estos tipos y se mueve a un lado sin siquiera rechistar.

Camino veinte pasos con paso casual, miro sobre mi hombro y cuando el guardia da la vuelta me lo pongo de nuevo y empiezo a correr, escondiéndome en el bosque para hacer un atajo incluso cuando pienso que soy invisible. Ahora que Mal, Evie y Carlos no están alrededor puedo correr más rápido, esquivar ramas, saltar los agujeros en el suelo, todas las cosas que estoy acostumbrado a hacer cuando escapo de personas que tratan de atraparme después de mis exitosos robos. Además, Evie se preocuparía por su maquillaje, Mal se molestaría por estar fuera en la noche, y Carlos se quejaría de lo cansado que está, y lo llevaría sobre mi espalda justo como lo hacen los koalas o las zarigüeyas con sus bebés.

Le preguntaré más tarde de todo el escándalo con su madre, ahora tengo que enfocarme ya que, con una velocidad de miedo, llego al exterior del museo en tiempo récord. Sin pensar sigo en movimiento, pasando junto a los guardias y burlándome de algunos de ellos, soplando en sus oídos o tocando su piel expuesta para darles escalofríos, es bueno que la magia vudú funcione y Freddie sea genial.

Por suerte para mí hay una ventana abierta, salto hacia ella y uso mis poderosos brazos para levantarme a mí mismo, fue bueno ir al gimnasio antes de que ir a la oficina por millonésima vez en el día, y Carlos estaba más que feliz mirándome mientras levantaba pesas y contaba mis repeticiones.

Mis botas golpean las baldosas del suelo y hacen un eco, un guardia que estaba de paso apunta hacia mí con una linterna pero me las arreglo para esconderme detrás de un pilar. La única cosa que noté como desventaja es que produzco una sombra, por ello es mejor que permanezca oculto o lejos de las luces.

El guardia da la vuelta para irse, me agacho y camino con pasos apresurados hacia la habitación donde está la varita. Estoy por conseguirla, y esta vez para hacer algo bueno, para darle felicidad a Carlos, toda la felicidad que un chico como él merece. Digo, claro que se ve contento por tener a Chico, las chicas, Auradon, y a mí, pero aún así se puedo ver que hay algo que lo molesta, una cosa insignificante y sin embargo importante: está triste porque Cruella no lo ama.

Seguro el hechizo no hará que ella lo ame, pero le ayudará a ver que hay otras cosas que pueden sacarlo de esa tristeza, o le hará pensar que ella lo ama, no sé cómo funciona esa magia.

Cuando pongo un pie en la habitación de la varita noto algo muy importante, no láseres que rodean la habitación, o extrema seguridad, ni que el escalofrío en mi cuerpo se ha ido, el escalofrío habitual que tengo cuando voy a robar, nada de eso, sólo el hecho de que la estúpida varita no está aquí, ¡maldición, no está!

Antes de que pueda gruñir o destruir algo en mil pedazos escucho un auto arrancar, miro a través de una de las ventanas y una limusina está afuera, Hada Madrina camina hacia él con la varita en sus manos. ¿No estaba con Carlos hace unos minutos?

Para responder a la pregunta la luz interior del coche se enciende y veo ese cabello blanco y negro, los colores habituales en su ropa, y una sonrisa en su rostro cuando la mujer entra y el auto se va quién sabe a dónde.

Mi robo, frustrado, la segunda cosa frustrada hoy. ¿Y dónde diablos se supone que van?

* * *

 **POV de Carlos**

—Esta es una mala idea, esta es una muy, muy, muy, muy mala idea. No estoy de acuerdo con ella y voy a hacer todo lo posible para que no vayas.

—Sé que no te gusta pero es algo que debo hacer, no hay mucho que puedas hacer ya que eres incluso más pequeño que yo.

—Puedo morderte.

—Y yo también así que es suficiente.

Chico baja de mi cama y camina en círculos alrededor de toda la habitación, se esconde bajo la cama de Jay pero desde el espejo puedo ver sus brillantes ojos y oír sus quejidos mientras arreglo mi corbata y arreglo mi chaqueta. Sé que es un poco estúpido vestir bien por una corta visita con mamá, pero seguro verá que todavía tengo buen gusto para la ropa, justo como me enseñó.

Me miro y sonrío un poco, el vestido Carlos es definitivamente alguien que puedo mirar todo el día. Por desgracia las mordidas que Jay me dio se pueden ver sobre el cuello de la camisa, sólo un poco, las de abajo parecen como golpes o si alguien hubiese intentado matarme, pero se produjeron en un momento increíble.

—No tienes que ir —Chico dice otra vez, quejándose en todo momento.

—Chico, vamos, es mi mamá, y ella quiere verme.

—¡Pero ella quiere hacer orejeras conmigo! Ella es… mala… —mueve la cabeza sobre sus patas, claramente incómodo, y también asustado.

Me arrodillo para acariciarlo entre las orejas, cuando cede a mi tacto lo saco de ahí y nos sentamos en el colchón, esconde su cabeza bajo mi brazo y acaricio su cuerpo hasta que deja de temblar.

—Oye, escucha, voy a estar bien, ella no va a estar cerca de este lugar y por ello también estarás bien. Puedes quedarte un tiempo con Mal e Evie si quieres.

—No, no quiero —dice, quejándose igual que un niño pequeño. En un punto creí que estaba loco, como mamá, para hablarle, pero creo que es una buena habilidad que obtuve de ella, es divertido y muy tranquilizante—. Mal no me agrada mucho e Evie hace que me vista y desvista tanto que me siento violado.

—Oh, ya basta.

—¡Pero es verdad!

—De todos modos basta, entonces estarás solo por un tiempo, tengo que irme.

—¡Por favor no vayas, Carlos! Ella es mala, ¡lo puedo ver! ¡No vayas! —lo dejo en el suelo y camino hacia la puerta, y en un giro de los acontecimientos en verdad muerde mi bota por detrás, tratando de detenerme.

—Si no regreso al menos en dos horas llama a Jay.

—¡No sé cómo utilizar un teléfono! Soy un perro.

—Exactamente.

Espetando eso sólo abro la puerta y salgo, Chico ladra, araña y se preocupa por mi seguridad un par de segundos hasta que se aburre de ello, o tal vez encontró el juguete chillón que dejé para él cerca de su comedero porque se va con todo y sus excesivas reacciones de esto.

Suspiro con alivio y camino para salir del edificio principal y hacia esa estatua que todavía se niega a convertirse en la bestia que Bestia es incluso cuando aplaudo hasta que mis manos duelen. Ally está sentada en un banco hecho con cemento, me saluda con un movimiento de su mano y una linda sonrisa, hago lo mismo y vuelve a hablar con el conejo blanco en su regazo y un par de luciérnagas, pero son sólo animales con los que habla, ellos no le responden y yo no los entiendo ya que sólo puedo hablar con Chico, con perros.

—¿Estás listo, cariño? —pregunta Hada Madrina, coloca su mano sobre mi hombro y literalmente aparece de la nada. Pensé que sólo podía usar su magia con la varita.

—Claro, sí, lo estoy —digo, sonriéndole. Estoy a punto de ser un poco más alto que ella, y luego quién sabe qué tan alto pueda ser.

—Te ves muy bien hoy, estoy seguro que a tu madre le encantará.

No, no le encantará, ella sólo ama sus abrigos, sus diseños, y yo haciendo todos los quehaceres que ella simplemente no quiere hacer.

—Pero primero tenemos que ir al museo para recoger la varita.

—Oh, está bien.

Un auto aparece en la calzada y estaciona frente a nosotros. El mismo tipo que nos recogió en la Isla sale y abre la puerta, lo escucho murmurar algo cuando paso a su lado para entrar pero no le presto mucha atención ya que voy directamente a los dulces que tienen aquí.

Me siento al lado de una ventana y Hada Madrina se sienta junto a la puerta, me sonríe y toma un puño lleno de judías dulces, me concentro en pequeñas pasas cubiertas de chocolate y eso gusanos agridulces que a Jay le gustan tanto. Cuando el auto comienza a moverse me siento un poco nervioso, por ello como más rápido.

—Entonces, Carlos, ¿cómo va su semestre? Escuché que estás tomando clases para estudiantes mayores, ¿es cierto? —trata de romper el hielo cuando sólo quería un tranquilo viaje hacia el museo y hacia la Isla.

—Va muy bien, soy el primero en algunas clases —todas ellas—, y sí, tomo clases avanzadas sólo porque los profesores me pusieron en ellas. Leo mucho en mi tiempo libre y también me da tiempo para pasar el rato con las chicas y Jay… —sonríe más cuando me escucha hablar de él.

Me sonrojo demasiado y miro por la ventana, los árboles, el cielo estrellado y la luna llena hacen que el exterior parezca tener algo como un especial, brillante y plateado destello. Estoy seguro que Jay estaría mirando este impresionante exterior desde la ventana si no tuviera cosas que hacer, y nunca dijo nada sobre ellos.

Pero otra vez, no quiero ser el novio entrometido.

—Muy bien, aquí estamos, vuelvo en un minuto —el auto se apaga y me doy cuenta que estamos en la entrada principal del museo.

Ella sale y yo giro un envoltorio de oro entre mis dedos, pensando en lo que voy a enfrentar en la siguiente parada.

¿Estará feliz al verme de nuevo? No lo creo, ella nunca está contenta por las cosas que hago, y mi presencia no será una razón para que esté feliz.

¿Estará sorprendida? Tal vez porque soy el opuesto total al chico que salió de la Isla hace dos meses, y todo un gran cambio en dos meses.

¿Estará decepcionada? Absolutamente. Sí, conseguimos la varita y la barrera se destruyó, pero todavía están atrapados en la Isla, ella todavía está atrapada con todos sus bocetos y locas ideas de despellejar animales para hacer un poco de ropa.

El pensamiento me da escalofríos.

Algunos pálidos guardias se acercan, como si el conductor o yo pudiéramos hacer algo, diciendo que son atacados por un fantasma que está asustándolos, tocándolos, y susurrando cosas en sus oídos. Culparía a Freddie para eso pero está en la escuela, aunque puede hacer magia vudú, y si la magia del Mal es increíble entonces no desconozco los alcances de Freddie. Logró impresionar a Jay así que…

—Bien, andando —dice la mujer más amable que jamás haya conocido cuando entra de nuevo al auto, el conductor enciende el auto y seguimos nuestro camino.

La siguiente parte del camino comienza bastante tranquila, ella sólo habla con el conductor, a mí me da sonrisas. Supongo que sabe que esto no me parece completamente relajante ya que me muevo en mi lugar una y otra vez, ahora el asiento no parece nada cómodo, dejo de comer y todo lo que hago es mirar por la ventana, deseando estar en la escuela, en mi cálido dormitorio, con Chico echado junto a mis pies, con un libro en las manos, una taza de chocolate caliente, o con Jay hablando conmigo, jugando videojuegos conmigo, o besándome.

El conductor toma una carretera que desciende, siento que mi corazón late más rápido y mis manos sudan, me siento mareado y como si todos los dulces que comí estuvieran listos para salir en el siguiente segundo. Es mamá, es mamá, es mamá, no hay nada que temer, ella no puede convertirse en un dragón, pero puede ser grosera, y la mala, y violenta.

Los ahora sanos moretones, rasguños, bofetadas y algunos dedos rotos, los que rompió como accidentes, parecen estar doliendo, todos al mismo tiempo, recordándome que, incluso cuando el pasado es pasado, ese pasado siempre estará detrás de mí, rememorándome todas las cosas que he pasado. Cruzo los brazos y froto mis manos sobre mis brazos, sintiendo frío de la nada.

—Dulzura, ¿estás bien? Te ves un poco pálido —se acerca y coloca su mano sobre mi frente, luego en mis mejillas—. No tienes fiebre o algo parecido, ¿todo en orden?

—Sí, estoy bien, debe ser por todos los dulces que comí, aunque me siento un poco mareado.

—Cariño, ¿estás seguro que deseas continuar? Podemos volver si quieres —me mira, trato de darle una sonrisa real pero parece ver a través de mis ojos a ese punto dentro de mí que está dudando acerca de esto—. Derek, da la vuelta…

—No, por favor, no, quiero ver a mamá, y ella quiere verme también. Voy a estar bien, de verdad, sólo quiero llegar pronto.

—Es bueno que lo menciones porque ya estamos aquí —Derek, el nombre del conductor supongo, mueve el volante en una 'u' y luego apaga el auto. Me trago el nudo en la garganta y sigo al Hada Madrina después de que sale de la limusina. Es la hora.

Hay una línea de diez guardias cerca de nosotros, listo para entrar en acción si esta situación se sale de control, pero si mamá tiene la oportunidad de salir de la Isla no creo que pueda hacer algo para arruinarlo, como volverse completamente loca e intentar atacarnos a todos, yo incluido.

En tiempo preciso veo el otro auto viniendo en línea recta desde el otro lado del puente, pasando por la barrera con facilidad y moviéndose un poco más rápido desde ahí, y eso me hace sentir un poco más ansioso. No sé por qué la idea de mamá apuñalando al conductor y tomando el control sobre el auto llena mi cuerpo, de todos modos sabe conducir, pero nuestra limusina está bloqueando el camino. Luego recuerdo que nada puede detenerla una vez que tiene algo en la cabeza, para demostrarlo tenemos todos los abrigos y otras cosas que ha hecho con pieles y sufrimiento, todos perfectamente dentro de su enorme armario.

Cuando el auto está a unos cinco metros de distancia de nosotros algo como un reflejo me toma y me escondo detrás del brazo de Hada Madrina, lo mismo que he hecho desde que era un pequeño cuando Mal trataba de matarme con sus propias manos, en sentido figurado y en serio, y me escondía detrás del brazo de Jay, y detrás de él por completo, porque siempre estaba listo para recibir toda la rabia que Mal pudiese tener contra mí, y a veces conseguía moretones en sus ojos, sangre en su nariz y cortes en sus labios por ser así de valiente y confrontarla, y todo lo que podía darle eran cubos de azúcar (sus favoritos en ese entonces) y promesas de que en el futuro sería capaz de luchar contra el Mal.

Todavía no puedo confrontarla. No puedo confrontar a nadie.

La otra limusina da un giro completo, mirando a la Isla y listo para pisar el pedal de aceleración para dejarla del otro lado de la barrera. El conductor sale, parece estar un poco cansado y frustrado por tener la tarea de recoger a mamá, y se apresura para abrir la puerta trasera.

—Quítame las manos de encima, te arrepentirás si te atreves a hacerlo otra vez —veo su cabello, limpio y con más rayas blancas, saliendo del auto. Fulmina al conductor con la mirada y a través de él a lo que la rodea. Hada Madrina se pone delante de mí, ocultándome detrás de ella, algo que no esperaba—. Ah, Auradon, te he echado tanto de menos, y mi bebé también te ha echado de menos —mamá comienza a rodear el auto y habla con esa cosa en su cuello—. ¿Verdad, bebé? ¿Echaste de menos Auradon? Oh bebé, ¡claro que sí! —se ríe y cuando se coloca del otro lado de la limusina nos mira, sorprendida al principio pero luego sonríe—. Pedí a mi hijo, vieja y desagradable…

—H-hola, mamá —digo, moviéndome junto a Hada Madrina y tomándola del brazo, me mira y le doy una cálida sonrisa, me devuelve la sonrisa pero desaparece cuando se queda mirando a mamá otra vez.

—¡Carlos! Ven aquí y dale a tu madre un abrazo.

Sin una segunda orden me precipito hacia adelante y abro los brazos, ella hace lo mismo y cuando mi cuerpo choca contra el suyo la hago retroceder un poco. Sus brazos me rodean y sus uñas quedan en mi cabello, rasca mi nuca y simplemente no puedo detener la sonrisa para que aparezca en mi rostro y el suspiro que salga de mi cuerpo mientras hundo la nariz en su enorme, esponjoso y blanco abrigo.

Después de unos segundos tira de mi cabello un poco, me alejo y la miro por un minuto más. Lleva puesto ese vestido negro que ella llama 'otra piel' ya que se ajusta perfectamente a su cuerpo, zapatos de tacón, lápiz labial y guantes que se deslizan bajo las mangas de su abrigo, todos rojos, un bolso blanco con tres colas de zorro, aretes azules y un anillo en su mano derecha. Usa alta costura, usa alta costura para mí, eso significa que considera esto una ocasión especial.

Soy especial para ella.

—Todavía usando los colores de tu madre —sonríe y pellizca mi mejilla, fuerte y casi haciendo que sisee de dolor hasta que mueve su mano. Mamá no es buena con tacto ligero, siempre es agresiva incluso cuando no quiere—. Le das buen gusto a tu escuela, ¿verdad?

—Sí, mamá, Evie me ayuda con eso, también he…

—Te ves diferente, Carlos, ya no eres mi niño pequeño. Tu rostro ha cambiado, ahora eres más alto, cambiaste tu corte de cabello, y tienes ojeras. No creo que Auradon te esté haciendo ningún bien —entrecierra los ojos.

—No, mamá, Auradon es un lugar genial, y hago muchísimas cosas en la Preparatoria —acaricia la mejilla y sonríe de nuevo, luego mira al Hada Madrina.

—¿Puedo llevar a mi hijo a caminar? Esta es una ocasión especial para él y quiero pasarla sólo con su compañía —dice, desafiándola.

—Mientras Carlos quiera entonces no tengo problema —responde, serena.

—Quiero caminar con ella, sólo los dos —giro sobre mis talones y ella me da una cálida sonrisa de aprobación.

Mamá comienza a caminar en la acera, la sigo unos pasos atrás pero también escucho al Hada Madrina dar la orden a tres guardias de seguirnos pero dándonos la privacidad suficiente para que pueda disfrutar de este tiempo con ella. Tal vez nota que mamá se comporta como una persona normal, y normal es una palabra rara. Digamos que se comporta de una manera promedio.

—Mamá, dijiste que hoy es una ocasión especial, ¿es porque vine a visitarte? ¿Por eso estás usando alta costura? —pregunto cuando llegamos a un pequeño banco bajo la luz de un poste. Ella se sienta y me siento a su lado, y trato de no prestar atención al hecho de que se mueve unos pocos milímetros de distancia.

Oigo a los guardias escondiéndose en los árboles detrás de mí, y no me importa nada de ellos, sólo quiero ser especial para mamá, sólo un poco.

—Bueno, no exactamente —dice mientras suspira y mirando a la Isla, una maliciosa sonrisa aparece en su rostro y eso impacta directamente en mis ideas. No debería dejar que mi imaginación sea tan salvaje y libre, tal vez ella sólo me usa para estar libre por un corto periodo de tiempo.

Sí, eso es, me está usando.

—¿Entonces por qué es una ocasión especial? —pregunto, tratando de controlar mi voz y seguir sonriendo.

—Es tu cumpleaños, tonto pedazo de… mi amado hijo —fijo la mirada en ella y se mordisquea el labio inferior, de alguna manera nerviosa.

Miro hacia atrás y uno de los guardias se levanta, muevo mi mano hacia abajo y lo hace también, rodando los ojos. Supongo que está esperando que suceda algo bueno, pero al menos sé que realmente están protegiéndome.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? Nunca celebraste ni nada para mí.

Resopla y abre su bolso, de ahí saca un pequeño calendario, una de las pocas cosas que obtenemos todos los años que está actualizada, y me lo lanza. Lo abro y tiene taches en todos los días, pero hoy tiene un círculo y la inscripción _**su cumpleaños**_ sobresaliendo del papel blanco con toda esa tinta negra.

—Además, ¿por qué celebrar? —dice, percibo el usual olor de la nicotina y miro su cigarrillo, aliviado de saber que no será apagado contra mi piel. Ella coloca una rodilla sobre la otra, le da una calada mientras habla y sigue sonriendo—. Digo, estoy segura que tus compañeros hacen celebraciones en tu escuela, y toda la gente por ahí, ¿verdad? —el humo que sale de ella lo hace a través de su nariz, en oes hechas con sus labios, y en nubes.

—Sí, lo hacen, y todo el tiempo —me río un poco para tratar de deshacerme de esta cosa que se queda en mi estómago y me pone enfermo. Creo que es debido a la nicotina, han sido dos meses desde la última vez que la olí y tal vez sólo tengo que acostumbrarme a ella de nuevo, aunque la nicotina es mala para mis pulmones y la he estado oliendo desde que puedo recordar.

—Y celebran por las personas que quieren, y yo no te quiero, es por eso.

La miro y ella sigue fumando, más despacio esta vez, se toma su tiempo para calarlo, retener el humo, y luego liberarlo.

Mientras tanto mi pecho duele como nunca, me siento como si estuviera siendo golpeado en el estómago un millón de veces, mi corazón también duele, me quedo sin aliento y el mundo parece girar fuera de control. Todo dentro de mi cabeza es borroso, como si un tren acabara de chocar contra todas mis ideas de ella, contra todas las formas en que relacioné su manera de tratarme con algún tipo de afecto.

Miro hacia abajo y veo que mis manos se convirtieron en puños sobre las rodillas de mis pantalones. Estoy usando pantalones por primera vez en muchos años porque pensé que esto iba a ser algo así como un tiempo de calidad entre madre e hijo, no para escucharla decir todas esas cosas horribles.

No quería decir eso, debe ser la locura dentro de ella hablando. Sí, eso es, la locura. No habla en serio, no habla en serio.

—Estás… estás mintiendo… —me mira y el humo golpea directamente contra mi rostro—. Me amas, estoy seguro de que lo haces.

—No, no lo hago, estoy cien por ciento segura de que no te amo, ni un poco —si algo dentro de mí quería permanecer fuerte murió cuando dijo eso directamente a mis ojos y con una sonrisa en su rostro, adornada con lápiz labial rojo.

Apaga la colilla cerca de mis pantalones, casi puedo verles prenderse en llamas por ello. O tal vez lo que se está encendiendo en llamas es mi interior y por eso me siento como si en cualquier momento fuera a desmayarme.

—Cuando supe que estaba embarazada de ti sólo quería arrancarte de mí tan pronto como fuera posible, pero tu padre se interpuso en mi camino y me detuvo, así que sólo esperamos, y esperamos, y esperamos, toda la espera por nueve meses hasta que saliste con ayuda de Maléfica, una cosa pequeña y gris con pecas en su rostro y llorando todo el maldito día.

Papá entrando en su discurso me hace temblar un poco más, a causa de la ira y la tristeza, la primera debido a que la forma en que lo dijo me dice que ella lo mató, no se inmutó en absoluto, y la segundo porque lo que dijo me dice que él me amaba aun cuando sólo era un montón de células en desarrollo para convertirse en un ser humano.

—Además deberías estar contento, ahora por fin puedes satisfacer todos tus grotescos deseos con ese horroroso hijo que tiene Jafar…

—¿De qué…? —incluso con mi mejor esfuerzo para tratar de sacar esa idea de su cabeza sé que será en vano, todo ahora es en vano. Pero la verdad tenía que salir en algún momento; que sea ahora.

—Oh, por favor, puedo ver esas mordidas en tu cuello incluso desde la Isla, además de que ver tu nauseabundo rostro sonrojándose cuando lo veías pasar era el colmo, me hacía sentir enferma y con deseos de enseñarte una buena lección.

La miro de reojo, contemplando esa pequeña sonrisa que tensa las comisuras de sus labios, y luego miro mis botas, rodeando mis rodillas con mis brazos hasta que no se me ocurre más que soltar un suspiro y mover las piernas de un lado al otro. No habla en serio.

«Carlos, ya es suficiente, han pasado catorce años… quince años, en los que ha podido demostrar en alguna mínima porción el afecto que tiene hacia ti, y en todo ese tiempo no lo ha hecho, así que deja de vivir aferrándote a tal idea, madura y sigue adelante».

No estoy seguro si lo que habla es mi consciencia o esa pequeña ración de locura hereditaria, sea lo que sea prefiero que se mantenga en silencio si va a decir todas esas cosas, incluso cuando tiene la razón.

—¿Por eso decidiste matarlo? ¿A papá? —pregunto, mirando hacia adelante, pensando que cualquier parte que pueda quedar de él en la Isla ahora es polvo y ceniza, y nada—. ¿Lo mataste porque quería tener un hijo?

Dejo de escuchar el sonido de su encendedor mientras trata de encender otro cigarrillo, todos los grillos parecen haber sido silenciados al mismo tiempo. Lo que sí puedo escuchar es el sonido de articulaciones chasqueando, un profundo bufido, y finalmente el silbido de algo moviéndose a una velocidad tal que puede cortar el frío aire de la cosa.

Apenas tengo la oportunidad de girar la cabeza un poco a la izquierda antes de que su palma extendida choque directamente contra mi mejilla, tan rápido y con tanta fuerza que me hace salir impulsado hacia adelante. Por suerte alcanzo a estirar las manos para amortiguar un poco la caída, pero eso no evita la sensación de que algo en mi mandíbula acaba de fracturarse, o que mi cerebro seguramente chocó contra todo mi cráneo. No puedo saberlo ya que esa parte no siente dolor.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves, maldito malagradecido?! —la miro y veo que sus ojos podrían tornarse rojos por toda la cólera que está almacenando ahora, los puños a sus costados y la manera en la que encorva la espalda me dice que está lista para el siguiente ataque, para hacerme lamentar el hecho de haber dicho tales cosas, e incluso lamentar el hecho de haber nacido—. ¡¿Cómo osas decir eso?!

—¡Es cierto! —señalo, poniéndome de pie y sintiendo que el mundo se ladea un poco. Asestó bien su golpe, pudo haberme noqueado si hubiese atinado en mi barbilla—. Al principio no quería creerlo, quería creer que fue un accidente, pero por el modo en como hablas de él lo confirma —tenso la mandíbula y mantengo el contacto visual sobre sus lunáticos ojos—. ¡Mataste a papá!

Antes de que el siguiente golpe pueda llegar contra mi rostro una mano toma la suya, en el siguiente segundo tiene ambos brazos detrás de la espalda y un guardia detrás de ella, los otros dos se colocan a mi lado. Mamá trata de librarse del agarre del guardia mientras caminamos de vuelta hacia los autos, agacho la cabeza e intento pensar en otra cosa que no sea las ligeras punzadas en mi rostro, Hada Madrina se acerca a mí y antes de que pueda acunar mis mejillas tomo sus manos y las alejo lentamente, forzando completamente la sonrisa que esbozo.

—Quiero irme, ahora —mi voz se quiebra pero me resisto a mostrarme como alguien débil, como alguien que acaba de recibir un golpe brutal, no en su rostro, dentro de su cabeza, en la parte que sea que me haga sentir el pecho comprimido, el hormigueo en mi espalda y las incesantes ganas de dejar el llanto salir.

—Por supuesto que sí, dulzura —habla en un tono bajo y cálido, mira sobre mi hombro a mamá, quien no deja de bufar y de decir un sinfín de improperios contra mí y contra los guardias—. Llévenla de vuelta hasta un sitio donde ustedes se sientan seguros, su bienestar es lo que más importa ahora.

—Pero antes… —reúno un poco de valentía y me encamino hacia ella, ayuda el hecho de que el guardia no ha disminuido la fuerza con la que la sujeta.

Le dedico una mirada más a mamá, sigue bufando como un animal rabioso y se muerde el labio inferior con fuerza, trata de suprimir todas las cosas que quiere decirme y esperar a un momento en el que volvamos a estar solos. Nada de eso volverá a suceder en un millón de años. Otra precipitada pero buena decisión.

Estiro la mano derecha y tomo a la cosa en su cuello, chilla cuando presiono su cabeza y la aparto de su cuello lentamente, en una agonía que estoy seguro que recordará por muchos días, y ese es el plan. Intenta patearme, o atravesarme con sus tacones, hasta que retrocedo un par de pasos de ella, le dedico una mirada al único objeto contra el que pensé que luchaba por el afecto de mamá, oprimo con tanta fuerza su cabeza que el pequeño silbato y sus ojos salen desprendidos, cayendo al suelo en una sinfonía que casi es tan perfecta como el coro estudiantil de Auradon, o las melodías que Jay puede entonar.

—Me quitaste algo que amaba, jugaré el mismo juego —no me sorprende el hecho de que, con ayuda, finalmente puedo frenar el maltrato de mamá hacia mí, me sorprende el hecho de que despojar a alguien de un objeto preciado me hace sonreír y sentir alivio recorriendo todo mi cuerpo.

—Vete con otra cosa en esa arruinada cabeza que tienes: yo lo maté —sonríe, miro profundamente sus ojos y pellizco su mejilla como lo hizo conmigo

—Hasta nunca… Cruella.

* * *

Cuando abro la puerta del dormitorio, casi pateándola y derribándola, dándome cuenta de que el viaje de veinticinco minutos que nos tomó para volver de la Isla fue muy, muy corto, escucho a Chico corriendo hacia mí, salta para llamar mi atención pero sólo lo ignoro y camino en línea recta. Sin embargo lo escucho mientras se acerca al baño, sus uñas están un poco largas ahora, y lo veo sentándose en el marco de la puerta gracias al espejo.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta, ladeando su cabeza hacia la derecha.

—S-sí, sí, estaré ahí en un minuto.

—Lloraste, hay pruebas en tu rostro, no estás bien. ¿Por qué me mientes? —no puede pero estoy seguro que rodaría los ojos en este mismo momento.

—Sólo… sólo… dame un minuto, ¿bien? Estoy… —antes de que pueda seguir la puerta del dormitorio se abre de nuevo y él se apresura a ver quién está ahí.

—¡Jay llegó! ¡Oye, Jay, oye! Carlos está triste y no me dice nada, estoy seguro de que hablará contigo —dice con una voz aguda pero ya en este punto debería saber que Jay no lo entiende en lo más mínimo.

Ignoro que está de vuelta por un minuto para remojar en silencio una toalla con agua y pasarla sobre mis ojos y mejillas para borrar las huellas de las lágrimas. Incluso cuando Hada Madrina acariciaba mi espalda y susurraba que todo estaría bien no pude evitar romper en llanto, todavía estoy temblando y con ganas de gritar a todos los vientos que no creo en lo que mamá dijo, es mi mamá después de todo, estoy seguro de que puede tener una pequeña pizca de amor por mí en algún lugar de su pequeño y podrido corazón.

—¿Carlos te dejó aquí solo? Es la primera vez.

—¡No! Él está en el baño, ven conmigo y…

—Sabes algo, no me importa, recuerda que no me agradas —dice con una voz seria, haciendo que mi pecho duela un poco más para escucharlo hablar tan en serio. Estoy seguro de que sus asuntos no salieron como los planeó, pero no tiene derecho de desquitarse con mi mascota. Nuestra mascota.

—Ya sé que no te agrado pero de todos modos salto a tu cama y froto mi cara sobre tus almohadas, pero Carlos está…

—Oh, por favor, no me mires así, ya sabes que no me agradas, ¿y quieres saber por qué?

Chico se queda callado y yo también, este es el momento para descubrir por qué lo odia tanto ahora que piensa que no estoy cerca.

Alto, ¿Chico hace qué con sus almohadas? Tal vez se lo merece.

—Verás, pequeña bestia, no me agradas no porque seas un perro o algo así, siempre quise uno pero sin duda a la mañana siguiente habrías sido secuestrado por Cruella. Como sea, odio que Ben te utilizara para acercarse a Carlos, y también odio que te quiera más que a mí.

Iba a salir de aquí cuando lo llamó pequeña bestia, pero qué suerte que no lo hice porque seguramente la última parte quedaría siendo como un completo misterio. Eso no es cierto en lo más mínimo, no quiero a Chico más que a él, estoy más interesado en Chico porque es algo nuevo, como cuando los niños pequeños reciben un juguete nuevo y juegan con el nuevo hasta que echan de menos al viejo, es un nuevo ser viviente en mi vida, por eso me gusta acariciarlo y pasar tiempo con él, y Jay ha estado ahí todo el tiempo. Esto es completamente nuevo.

—No lo veías venir, ¿eh pequeña bestia? Ahí lo tienes, estoy celoso de que él te ama más de lo que a mí incluso cuando no lo admite en voz alta, está más atento de ti, te trata muy bien y él…

—Te está escuchando —digo, saliendo del baño con la toalla sobre mis hombros. Abre los ojos como nunca antes y se queda atónito, le doy una pequeña sonrisa y algo ahora no me hace correr y abrazarlo, hundir mi cabeza en su cuello y sentir sus brazos alrededor de mí para recordarme que todo lo que necesito ser feliz es él.

—C-Carlos… viejo, estaba…

—Sí, está bien. No necesitas explicar —me siento en el borde de mi cama, quitándome la toalla y deshaciendo las agujetas de mis zapatos, sintiéndome libre ya que estoy muy acostumbrado a mis botas—. ¿Y cómo estuvo tu día? ¿Resolviste tus asuntos? —pregunto, mi voz sonando monótona.

Si quería aparentar entonces lo estoy arruinando como un campeón.

—S-sí, algunos están hechos, otros no como estaban planeados.

—Bien. Es decir, para los que están hechos.

Me quito los calcetines y miro mis pies descalzos, pero más que eso miro a ese punto en la nada que es mi favorito ya que me ayuda a decantar todas las cosas estúpidas que pasan en mi vida diaria antes de dormir, y diablos que necesito un poco de chocolate caliente ahora. O mirar sus ojos, lo que sea que ocurra primero.

—¿Y cómo estuvo el tuyo? Digo, puedo ver que estás usando pantalones lujosos, así que creo que estuvo un poco mejor que el mío.

Créeme, no lo fue.

Chico se para junto a mis pies, la forma en la que inclina la cabeza parece como si estuviera frunciendo el ceño o algo así, y aprecio que no esté hablando ahora, no estoy de humor para hablar. En realidad, no estoy de humor para nada, sólo quiero dormir por toda una semana o por el tiempo que sea necesario para que esta nueva información recibí sea borrada de mi memoria.

Pero fue una especie de evento traumático, por ello nunca va a desaparecer.

Tengo las pesadillas para probarlo. Tengo toda mi existencia para probarlo.

—Fue bueno —mentira—, sólo quería ponerse al tanto —doble mentira—, dijo que me echa de menos, y seguramente lo hace sólo porque quiere que haga todos los quehaceres —me río un poco pero no se siente como algo que venga de mi corazón, lo único que representa lo estrujado de mi corazón es mi débil suspiro.

Tres mentiras seguidas, estás fuera, pasa el bate a quien pueda manejarlo.

Oigo sus fuertes pisadas hasta que sus botas aparecen en mi vista periférica, se sienta tan cerca de mí que nuestros pantalones se tocan, me empuja con el hombro y me muevo un poco, entendiendo algo de lo que está pasando; me río. Luego sólo coloca dos dedos en mi mejilla derecha y me hace girar la cabeza, con eso recibo el beso más inocente que jamás me ha dado ya que es rápido y repentino pero muy tierno, muy cálido, muy protector; muy todo lo que necesitaba para sanar.

—¿Estás seguro que estás bien? —pregunta cuando nos apartamos, nuestras frentes juntas y nuestro contacto visual sin romperse—. Puedo decir que no.

—Estoy bien, de verdad, sólo muy cansado y con ganas de dormir.

—Bien —me mira a los ojos y sonríe un poco—. Te eché de menos, todo el día estuve pensando en ti.

—También te eché de menos, mucho —admito, sonrojándome también.

Sin decir otra palabra se levanta y desaparece en el baño, sigo con mi rutina ya que estará ahí en su ducha de todas las noches durante un tiempo, y es bueno porque vi algunos restos de tierra y sudor en su rostro.

Me pongo algo más ligero, un par de pantalones de algodón gris, camiseta blanca y sin calcetines, arronjado mi ropa usada en la pila que tengo que lavar este fin de semana, con mi ropa y la suya, y me deslizo entre mis sábanas, mirando a la pared que tiene la ventana y sin importarme si va a dormir conmigo, lo único que deseo es quedarme en cama todo el día de mañana.

«Calma, Carlos, calma, sólo toma una profunda respiración y déjalo pasar. Pudo haber sido peor, pudiste haber terminado con la nariz sangrando, un moretón en el ojo, o con la mandíbula fracturada. Además conseguiste algún tipo de venganza, ella no tiene más silbatos para coser otro 'bebé', fue un movimiento muy inteligente», trato de juntar todos las cosas buenas de la tarde; no funciona.

¿Por qué esto tiene que pasarme a mí? ¿Qué le he hecho a quien sea para tener este tipo de vida? ¿Por qué yo? Si mamá realmente no me quería entonces pudo tirarme a la calle y vivir por mi cuenta, hay un montón de niños abandonados de esa manera, y parecían personas bastante geniales entonces. Pero, claro, no estaría aquí, en una cama cómoda, una mascota, un novio increíble y muchos amigos.

Como sea, quiero otra vida.

—Está bien, Carlos, ¿qué está pasando contigo? —pregunta de la nada, siento frío en la espalda hasta que su cuerpo se presiona completamente contra el mío, mi espalda se encuentra con su pecho y su pesada respiración golpea mi cabeza—. Por cierto, tienes los pies fríos.

—Nada, estoy bien —contesto, con sequedad—. Y lamento lo de mis pies, no volverá a pasar.

—No, ¡no está bien! —Chico dice otra vez con su voz aguda, si pudiera verlo cerca definitivamente lo fulminaría con la mirada por decir eso.

—Oh vamos, estoy seguro que no lo estás, nos conocemos como las palmas de nuestras manos ya que literalmente crecimos juntos, pero también sé que tu madre te estresa —mueve la cabeza para besarme un millón de veces en mi mejilla hasta que me río, esta vez de verdad—. Puedes hablar conmigo, estoy aquí para eso. Dime qué ocurre

Jay comienza a trazar líneas sobre mis brazos y hasta mis codos, subiendo y bajando lentamente, calmándome y haciéndome suspirar cada diez segundos, logra que al mismo tiempo haga mi enojo a un lado pero también la tristeza y mi necesidad de llorar vuelve, esta vez más fuerte que antes, y no puedo evitar dejar que las lágrimas rueden por mis mejillas. Aunque eso me ayudará a dormir.

—V-volví a l-la Isla — me sorbo la nariz y él descansa su cabeza detrás de la mía otra vez, sin parar con los movimientos de sus dedos en mis brazos.

—¿Volviste? —su voz suena cansada, casi ida. Nunca pensé que sus asuntos pudieran cansarlo tanto.

—Bueno, n-no exactamente de vuelta, frente la barrera… y h-hablé con mamá.

Mi garganta se seca y su brazo libre se desliza por debajo de mí, encuentra mi mano bajo la almohada y entrelaza nuestros dedos, sus pulgar traza círculos en la palma de la mano y logra calmarme sólo un poco.

—Estábamos hablando como la gente común, estábamos pasando un buen momento ya que quería verme hasta que su locura habló, dijo que nunca me quiso, dijo que nunca lo hizo y también… también… —no puedo respirar, simplemente no puedo, todo el aire que nos rodea parece más pesado y quiero que todos mis sentimientos salgan en privado, tal vez en el bosque, o en un auto, en cualquier otro lugar pero solo—. Ella… ella mató a papá, lo admitió que…

Su mano se detiene, los cálidos trazos en mis brazos se detienen y lo mismo ocurre con el tiempo, todo parece haberse detenido a la vez, como decirlo fuera suficiente para traer a uno de los muchos malos momentos que he tenido en la isla de vuelta.

Me encojo de hombros hasta que besa el punto medio en la parte trasera de mi cuello, muevo un poco sus brazos hasta que pueda rodar y recostarme en mi otro costado, mirando los ojos que estaban mirándome quién sabe hace cuanto. Su mano se levanta y con su pulgar aparta la lágrima rodando por mi mejilla, esboza una pequeña sonrisa y eso hace que el tiempo corra a su ritmo habitual. Su cabello no está nada húmedo, pero toda la tierra y sudor seco ya no están presentes.

—Yo… no sé qué decir, de verdad, porque escuché que aquí la gente dice lo siento cuando una persona muere, y no entiendo el punto de lamentarse si no es algo que hicieron.

—Sí, no estamos acostumbrados a ello, sólo… abrázame y protégeme, ¿está bien?

—Encantado —bosteza y mantiene los ojos cerrados.

Y lo hace, me rodea con sus protectores y expuestos brazos (como odia las mangas siempre duerme con una camiseta sin mangas, y no miro hacia abajo para ver si tiene pantalones o si sólo está recostado en ropa interior). Su pesada respiración golpea mi rostro y sonrío para ello, miro lo calmado que parece al dormir, me muevo un poco más cerca y levanta las cejas un poco, sonríe también.

—Jay —susurro, mirando todos los ángulos de su rostro que la luz de la luna en el dormitorio puede iluminar—, es mi cumpleaños. Hoy —levanta una ceja esta vez pero sigue sin abrir los ojos.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —gruñe y se mueve un poco más cerca, presionando su nariz contra la mía por completo.

—Mamá me lo dijo antes… antes de decir todas las otras cosas horribles.

Levanta una mano hacia mi rostro, sus dedos débilmente trazan círculos en mi mejilla y una pequeña sonrisa aparece en sus labios cuando nuestras respiraciones se vuelven una en un beso, un tierno beso que borra toda la amargura de esta horrible tarde y es reemplazada por el cuidado y amor que Jay me da todo el tiempo, todas esas cosas no parecen importar mientras lo tengo. Y ahí está, la parte dependiente de mí viene al escenario.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Carlos… novio… —bosteza, sonríe y se acurruca más en las almohadas, respirando de un modo más pesado. Estoy casi seguro que no lo recordará incluso cuando me besó primero—. Feliz cumpleaños… pequeño…

Fijo la mirada en sus suaves labios cuando dice el último deseo, porque me encanta verlos cuando habla, junto con su voz, y en el momento en que esa palabra sale lo hace en movimientos muy lentos, me quedo mirando cada curva que hacen, cada movimiento interior y exterior de cada letra se necesita hacer, y su voz, esa voz ronca que me da escalofríos. Me gustaría poder controlar el tiempo para repetir este momento, y muchos otros, una y otra vez.

—¿P-pequeño…? —pregunto, todavía en estado de shock.

El pequeño ronquido me dice que está fuera de este mundo por hoy, y si está dormido entonces no tengo razones para seguir despierto.

Muevo la cabeza un poco hacia abajo y coloco mi frente contra su fuerte pecho, su respiración es como una canción de cuna que va junto al ritmo de los lentos latidos de su corazón, eso me da todo lo que necesito para dormir, también el hecho de que soy el pequeño de Jay.


	9. Estoy enamorado de un monstruo

Muy bien, muy bien, he disfrutado mucho de los reviews, favs y follows que he recibido hasta ahora, me alientan a seguir esta historia y se los agradezco mucho. Por desgracia, este es un giro que quiero dar ya que el final que tengo pensado (todavía no sé cuántos capítulos me tome llegar hasta ahí) lo amerita, por ello espero que no me odien, o al menos no demasiado.

En adición, éste capítulo también contendrá ambos POV's, y también será largo.

Sin más que decir por ahora ya saben que espero saber su opinión, fav, follow o review, lamento la gran espera, disfruten… o no ._.

* * *

 **Estoy enamorado de un monstruo**

 **POV de Carlos**

Doy un pequeño sobresalto y recupero la consciencia, no obstante dejo los ojos cerrados mientras hundo la nariz en las almohadas, todavía sintiendo ese pesar al saber lo que en verdad significaba el trato de mamá. No me quiere, nunca lo hizo, quizá me odia, o me detesta, pero sea lo que sea no hay manera en la que pueda crecer un poco de cariño hacia mí en ella.

No hay manera.

Hundo un poco más la nariz, echando de menos el calor del cuerpo de Jay ya que se levantó hace no estoy muy seguro cuánto, pero el aroma de su cuerpo sigue un tanto impregnado en las fundas de las almohadas. Mis hombros duelen, lo cual significa que he estado dando vueltas en el colchón demasiado tiempo, y quizá ya dormí demasiado, pero es como si no tuviera ánimos para hacer otra cosa.

Tal vez sea sólo una especie de leve cuadro de depresión por el que estoy pasando, o quizá solamente estoy sobrerreaccionando por todo, o tal vez sea una exacerbación de los síntomas del infernal resfriado que he arrastrado desde hace una semana lo que me hace sentir así.

Giro la cabeza y aparto la gruesa manta de mi nariz, siento comezón por el polvo que sale de la tela y entra en mis fosas nasales, pero al mismo tiempo no he estornudado desde anoche y la constipación en ella amenaza con que muera sofocado mientras duermo. No logro imaginar una sensación más desagradable al estar enfermo.

La manta vuelve a su posición, un poco más cerca de mi nariz esta vez.

Frunzo el ceño y la aparto una vez más; vuelve a ocurrir lo mismo, regresa a mi nariz, y ahora constriñe más sobre mí, como si fuera una máscara de protección para asegurar que el virus se quedará más tiempo dentro de mí, evitando un contagio masivo de este pequeño pero poderoso agente infeccioso.

No debo leer tanto al respecto de enfermedades contagiosas, el complicado lenguaje se adhiere a mí, como suele ocurrir con otras cosas que leo y se quedan en mi memoria.

Apenas logro apartar unos cuantos milímetros la manta cuando vuelve a asegurarse sobre mi nariz, y esta vez escucho un pequeño gruñido, de frustración, mientras giro sobre mi costado izquierdo.

—Basta —digo, sonriendo sin embargo, mientras restriego mi mejilla contra la almohada—, me da comezón.

—Sigues resfriado, así evitaré que dejes tu asqueroso virus por todos lados.

—En realidad es más probable que siga siendo contagioso ya que la infección no logra salir de mi organismo, así que…

—Estás resfriado, punto —espeta, y si tuviera los ojos abiertos supongo que vería su expresión de seriedad cuando espeta algo—. Además, pasaste una mala noche, no dejabas de moverte y de susurrar.

Abro los ojos lentamente, la somnolencia sigue posada sobre mis párpados, el dolor en mi cabeza amenaza con hacer que mi cerebro estalle dentro de mi cráneo, y tengo hambre, demasiada. Fue una mala idea no cenar nada anoche, pero caí como una roca al dormir sobre su hombro mientras veíamos una película, además de los exámenes finales que debo presentar ya que el año escolar está a un par de días de terminar.

Desventajas de cursar materias para estudiantes de años superiores, tengo que mantener las notas de mi grado elevadas además de una buena reputación por si quiero que esos créditos queden asentados en mi historia académica.

Mi vista se enfoca y veo a Jay sentado en el suelo, usando una camiseta sin mangas y pantalones de chándal de algodón, con un brazo estirado para que vuelva a colocar la manta sobre mi nariz si vuelvo a apartarla.

—Buenos días, pecoso —toca la punta de mi nariz con su grueso dedo índice, haciéndome suspirar un poco.

—Buenos días, cabello de princesa —respondo, estirando la mano para tomar un mechón de cabello entre mis dedos.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —pregunta, se inclina sobre mí tanto que su nariz se frota contra la mía. Muevo la cabeza un poco hacia atrás, sonriendo, y eso no le impide inclinarse más y reír conmigo.

Quiero más mañanas como ésta.

—Me siento un poco mejor, ya no me congelo y también por fin puedo respirar con un poco más de libertad —tomo una profunda respiración por la nariz para probarlo—, pero no quiero contagiarte, por eso no te inclines tan cerca.

—Muévete —ignora mi petición y se levanta para deslizarse en las sábanas a mi lado, se sienta y me levanta un poco, recordándome que me puede levantarme para ejercitarse conmigo si quisiera, y quiero que lo haga, para colocarme en su regazo. Antes de que pueda alejar la cabeza su mano se coloca en mi mejilla, acaricia mi pómulo y luego mi cabello, empujando mi cabeza contra su pecho, sobre su corazón. Cierro los ojos y dejo escapar un suspiro, casi acurrucándome en su fuerte pecho y largo cabello—. ¿Y cómo te sientes en realidad? Ya sabes, aquí, en el interior —toca sobre mi corazón y me abraza un poco más cerca.

Dejo escapar otro suspiro, esta vez no por sus acciones amables, esta vez lo hago debido a la sensación que se propaga hacia arriba por mi garganta.

Claro, dejé de llorar por ella hace unos días, pero de todos modos la sensación de no ser amado por la mujer que me dio a luz perdura en mi mente, viene de vez en cuando y arruina mis momentos de estudio, cuando leo en la biblioteca, cuando hablo y doy un paseo con Chico, cuando Jay y yo nos besamos en el dormitorio, cuando como, cuando me ducho; todo el tiempo.

¿Por qué estoy tratando de hundir esto? Eso realmente me hirió, profundo, pero supongo que entre menos haga que todo gire alrededor de mí entonces mejor mi nueva vida en Auradon será.

—Me siento… mejor, mucho mejor, ya no me molesta más —deja de tomar mechones de mi cabello entre sus dedos, lo dejé crecer un poco sólo porque no puedo encontrar un corte que vaya de acuerdo con mi ser de ahora quince años de edad, y sus dedos levantan mi barbilla para que mire sus oscuros e hipnóticos ojos—. Jay, estoy bien ahora, de verdad, no quiero que…

Me besa, sus suaves y cálidos labios se presionan contra los míos, un poco secos a causa del resfriado, pero no parece importarle ya que acuna mis mejillas y mueve la cabeza más hacia adelante, suspirando y presionando sus labios de vez en cuando contra los míos. Cierro los párpados lentamente mientras me rindo a su gentil tacto, a su impaciencia por infectarse, y a esos besos robados que siempre logran conseguir que mis rodillas se debiliten cuando estoy de pie.

En este momento siento esas mariposas ñoñas en el estómago y como si sus labios contuvieran algún tipo de medicina para hacerme sanar más rápido.

La punta de su lengua se mueve sobre mi labio inferior y hago un gran esfuerzo para no abrir la boca y empezar con una batalla, que terminaría en mí acostado boca arriba sobre el colchón, él entre mis piernas, manos tocando piel y aferrándose al cabello, moviéndose aleatoriamente sobre nuestros cuerpos, suspirando, gimiendo, gruñendo, y quién sabe en dónde más podría terminar.

Su lengua se mueve sobre mi labio inferior de nuevo, esta vez de un modo más mendicante, y todavía me niego a abrir la boca de un poco.

—Por favor, Carlos, _por favor_ —me parece muy excitante el hecho de que me suplique hacer una acción, lo ha hecho bastante desde hace un tiempo, aunque esta vez no pienso darle lo que quiere. Sólo esta vez—. He anhelado tus labios desde que comenzaste con la estúpida prohibición de no besar por tu resfriado. No puedo mantenerlo más para mí, necesito tus suaves labios y todo tú; solamente te necesito.

Estuve a punto de abrir los párpados, y la boca, por la mención de esas últimas palabras, entonces recuerdo que hará cualquier cosa para conseguir algo de mí, tanto decirlo en voz alta como acercarse a ello mediante aproximaciones sucesivas. Tengo que seguir siendo fuerte, tener mi mente enfocada en una acción, que pasó por encima de una línea cuando me besó, y yo realmente no quiero que se infecte.

—Te estoy anhelando también, no tienes idea cuánto —se inclina más cerca, su aliento mezclado con el mío un poco más mientras se inclina, y muevo la cabeza para que sus labios terminen besando mi cuello—. Pero de todos modos no voy a hacerlo hoy, y ahora vas a infectarte y voy a tener que anhelar tus labios y todo tú hasta que estés completamente sano, y eso no es nada justo.

—Lo que haces no es nada justo —como venganza muerde mi cuello, duro, casi me produce hacer una mueca de dolor.

—Culpable —pongo mi mano en su frente y lo empujo, abriendo los párpados finalmente y lo encuentro todavía con los párpados cerrados y un intenso color rosa en las mejillas.

Para enmendar un poco el asunto lo beso en la mejilla, abre los ojos lentamente y frota la punta de su nariz contra la mía. Intercambiamos otra sonrisa y un besito en los labios, luego deshacemos nuestro nudo de extremidades.

Antes de que pueda levantarme de su regazo su brazo derecho rodea mi cintura y estira el otro para recoger algo del suelo, no veo lo que es porque estoy más centrado en escuchar el lento latido de su corazón y disfrutando su respiración contra mi rostro. Veo lo que recogió cuando lo coloca sobre mi estómago, apartando su brazo, y la sorpresa es tan grande que intento no dejar que mi mandíbula caiga al suelo, o en este caso mi pecho.

Siempre pensé que Mal era la talentosa entre nosotros cuatro con lápices, pintura en aerosol, colores de madera, y su indudable talento para crear un dibujo increíble, un retrato, para hacer todo lo que implica imaginación y sus manos. Además, siempre pensé que la única cosa que Jay podía dibujar eran planos para sus escapes después de sus saqueos, no porque nunca creí que no fuera capaz de crear otra cosa, sino porque nunca parecía muy dispuesto a dibujar algo más.

Nunca imaginé que también tenía talento con lápices, esta vez con carboncillo.

Nunca imaginé que podría ver un retrato que dibujó.

Nunca imaginé que alguna vez me vería plasmado en carboncillo y una hoja de papel en un gran cuaderno.

—Lo llamé 'Despierta, pequeño dormilón' sólo porque no se me ocurría otra cosa cuando lo veo —dice, inclinando la cabeza hacia la izquierda para que su mejilla descanse sobre mi cabello—, ¿te gusta?

Me pierdo en lo que dice, todo lo que capto es el tono de esperanza combinado con su voz nerviosa porque realmente quiere saber mi opinión sobre su trabajo.

En este momento estoy sin palabras, hipnotizado por lo que hizo y su talento, y porque él me llamó pequeño. Eso dejó de ser un secreto ya que en otra de sus siestas en el sofá frente al televisor lo grabé susurrando eso, junto con mi nombre, y admitió que quería llamarme así desde hacía un tiempo, y ahora lo hace seguido porque, en sus palabras, 'el sonrojo que aparece en mis mejillas cuando lo escucho hablar con voz ronca y diciendo eso es tan intenso que debería haber una manera de nombrar cuán único es el color'. ¿Cuándo en el mundo tal cosa podría ser alguna vez escuchada saliendo de su boca? Ni en un millón de años.

Volviendo a la realidad, en el retrato estoy recostado con la cabeza sobre las almohadas, la manta lejos de mi nariz, mi cabello alborotado, mis párpados están cerrados y una expresión completamente relajada yace en mi rostro. ¿Realmente me veo así cuando duermo?

Dibujó en detalle la forma de mi nariz, el vello en mis cejas, la anchura de mi frente, las líneas de mis pómulos, la curva y un ligero énfasis en mis labios, la forma de mi rostro, unos cuantos mechones de cabello pegados a mi frente, el juego de sombras en los ángulos exactos de mi rostro y la luz solar entrando por la ventana. Y mis pecas… casi todas ellas están capturadas en la imagen, están dibujadas de una manera tan delicada que casi parece que si quito uno con el dedo entonces en realidad sería retirada de mi cara.

—Sé que no es el mejor boceto en el mundo, además Mal es la talentosa entre nosotros cuatro, pero quería demostrarte que…

—Es… increíble… —digo finalmente, y esa palabra no es suficiente para describir todas las cosas que se enredan en mi cabeza para expresar lo que realmente pienso sobre esto en mis manos. Tenía que sujetarlo para creer del todo que es real—. Esto no es sólo un boceto, esto podría competir con las pinturas de esos famosos artistas que cuelgan alrededor de toda la escuela.

—¿En… en verdad lo crees? —muevo la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos, una chispa de incredulidad brilla en ellos, me muestran cuán conmovido se siente por escuchar algo así, pero luego frunce el ceño un poco—. Aguarda, no estás diciendo eso porque estamos saliendo, ¿verdad? —arquea la ceja derecha y la beso hasta que desciende de nuevo a una línea recta.

—Estoy ciento un porciento seguro de lo que digo, incluso si estamos saliendo o no estoy seguro de que esto es talento indiscutible —levanto el cuaderno como si fuera el vestigio de un libro antiguo de un vieja civilización.

Haciendo eso algunas otras páginas caen y se extienden sobre el colchón, una o dos caen de la cama, y esta vez me levanto para verlas todas.

En la mayoría hay dibujos de mí, de diferentes tamaños y haciendo muchas cosas diferentes: atándome las agujetas, preparándome para la práctica de tourney, leyendo en mi cama, con el ceño fruncido cuando estoy concentrado en mis tareas, saliendo de la ducha, sin camisa, riendo, asustado, sorprendido, molesto, nervioso, triste; una gama entera de mis diferentes acciones y reacciones.

Hay algunas otras donde puedo ver el castillo y la ciudad, el museo, la estatua que cambia de forma, la Isla de los Perdidos, Jafar, Maléfica, la Reina Malvada, Cruella, Mal de carboncillo pero también en sombras púrpura, Evie en azul, Ben en azul marino y oro, Doug, Ally, Freddie, ¡e incluso Chico aparece en algunos de ellos!

En otro grupo hay bocetos de sí mismo mientras está sin camisa, cuando usa sus ropas de lujo, cuando usa su jersey de tourney, dibujó el momento en que el equipo lo levantó con su trofeo de jugador más importante en la mano, él leyendo, durmiendo, y hay una silueta sin rostro que me dice que quería dibujarse desnudo pero no pudo llegar a completarlo (estoy seguro que es él por el cuerpo en forma y el cabello largo).

En las dos páginas que cayeron del colchón, más de dos cuando se separan unas de otras, veo que están dedicadas a nosotros, literalmente. Los dibujos en ellas casi parecen como imágenes que se imprimieron en el papel, al igual que todos los otros dibujos que ha hecho hasta ahora. Nos veo hablando, compartiendo comida, besándonos, sonriendo, abrazándonos, riendo, jugando videojuegos, yo con mi cabeza en su regazo, cuando estábamos en frente de su espejo, en extremos opuestos del dormitorio al discutir.

Jay tiene una manera muy realista de ver el mundo, toma a todos y todo como algo relevante e importante.

—No se suponía que los vieras todos —miro hacia atrás, mirando su cabeza agachada y mejillas rosadas, el color se extiende hasta sus orejas, apenas visibles por su cabello alborotado. ¿Se está sintiendo avergonzado por mí descubriendo todo de lo que es capaz? Sí, lo está.

—Estoy contento de haberlo hecho, porque por ello puedo ver cómo te sientes con respecto a todo el mundo aquí, y por mí.

—Me siento tan bien cuando estoy contigo, relajado y todas esas cosas, por eso me gustas mucho —sonríe y finalmente mira hacia arriba, dejándome sin aliento con ese ligero ceño fruncido pero aún así con su guiño característico.

Reunimos las páginas y las guarda en su cuaderno, la cubierta hecha de cuero, y me pregunto qué otra cosa puede tener ahí si espera a que dé la vuelta para guardarlo donde sea que lo guarda. Fuera veo la luz del sol pero también nubes, grises y pesadas nubes que significan que lloverá a cantaros en cualquier momento. El clima en este lugar es un poco raro, puede estar soleado y hacer calor pero en otro segundo podría estar nublado, o con viento, incluso frío.

Me levanto de la cama sintiéndome ligero, como una pluma, y también con una amplia sonrisa en mis labios. Me siento muy halagado por verme en sus dibujos a la vez que siento como si nos tomara como algo realmente relevante, como algo que es tan importante para él para capturarlo en carboncillo y papel.

Giro sobre mis talones y lo veo sentado en su cama, ladeando una sonrisa a la derecha y con esa mirada de 'ven aquí y besémonos hasta que anochezca' en su rostro. Niego con la cabeza, toda la culpa al resfriado, y frunce los labios un poco, pero la sonrisa se mantiene.

Él me ha mostrado su talento, además de robar, y podría mostrarle el mío si alguna vez quisiera moverse conmigo, si quisiera tener una de sus manos en mi cintura y la otra tomando la mía mientras nos balanceamos al ritmo de violines, piano, harpas, flautas, o cualquier otro tipo de instrumento musical.

Y nunca le he pedido bailar conmigo, no después de los pocos pasos que intercambiamos en la coronación de Ben, por ello sólo me pongo unas pantuflas y me acerco a él, estirando la mano y decidido a compartir mi talento con él, o lo que llamo como mi talento, incluso si él no quiere.

Mira mi mano por un momento y luego a mis ojos, se encoge de hombros un poco pero al final acepta con una sonrisa, se levanta y coloca su mano derecha en mi cintura y la otra se entrelaza con la mía, mi izquierda se apoya en su hombro.

—Puedo bailar, claro, pero nunca he bailado con otra persona, sabes que todos los bailes que hemos hecho fueron en multitudes, no en parejas… no tan cerca… —veo real preocupación en su rostro pero le doy una pequeña sonrisa para alejarla.

—Está bien, lo dirigiré entonces. Es bastante fácil, yo te enseño —libera un suspiro y mantiene nuestro contacto visual mientras asiente con la cabeza.

—Bien.

Comenzamos a movernos en círculos en el espacio abierto del dormitorio, sólo en círculos porque lo veo mirándose los pies, descalzos, mientras giramos; trata de no tropezar con sus pies o pisar los míos. Veo a Chico detrás de él, ladea la cabeza pero no dice nada, supongo que sabe lo que tratamos de hacer, y ya que no me deja salir del dormitorio por mi resfriado estoy aplicando la ley de hielo contra él.

—¿E-estás seguro de esto? —frunce el ceño y bufa.

—¿Tú lo estás? Realmente no quiero un blandengue como mi pareja de baile —tenso la mandíbula, desafiándolo para aguantar.

—Oye, no soy un blandengue, y estoy seguro de esto.

—Eso es justo lo que quería oír.

—Adelante, terminemos con esto.

Comienzo a tararear al azar hasta que un tono me recuerda a una composición de piano y violín de hace años, cuando papá solía ponerla en un viejo tocadiscos cuando estaba coloreando en la sala de estar y se unía a mí con un libro en sus manos o listo para colorear un poco conmigo.

Recuerdo que casi cada vez que la ponía perdía el hilo de mi coloreado, me centraba más en el hermoso sonido de los instrumentos, los momentos en los que el violín y el piano eran una combinación que casi me producía escalofríos, y a una edad tan corta. Es una de las melodías más tristes que he tenido el privilegio de escuchar, pero papá siempre la encontró sobresaliente.

Entonada ahora por mi algo entrenada voz consigo quitarle toda la esencia de tristeza y nos deja disfrutar de la belleza de la composición, incluso si viene sólo en tarareos.

No estoy seguro cómo o cuándo pero me mira a los ojos, no más hacia el piso. Nuestros pies y cuerpos se mueven de tal manera que no hemos pisado o tropezado al otro, no entiendo cómo me puede hacer girar sin soltarme y que podemos estirarnos como si supiéramos lo que estamos haciendo.

Tal vez sea porque nunca deja de mirarme a los ojos y sonreír, o porque nos movemos despacio, o porque lo hemos hecho desde que éramos niños y sólo teníamos que estar junto al otro para movernos con gracia y seguridad en lo que hacemos, o porque una parte de mí siempre quiso un momento así, haciendo lo que más me gusta y teniendo un gran momento, con mi persona especial.

Luego de un buen rato de balancearnos de un lado al otro nuestros lentos y libres movimientos se vuelven incluso más lentos, mi cabeza descansa contra su pecho mientras sus brazos me rodean por completo, dejé de tararear hace un par de minutos y no obstante todavía parece que puedo seguir escuchando la melodía. El rugido de los truenos en la tormenta que se aproxima cada vez más me hace saltar de vez en cuando, por el sonido alto, y me siento completamente a salvo al tenerlo tan cerca, al saber que me atajará en todos los sentidos posibles.

Este en verdad es el modo en el que quiero pasar una gran parte del futuro, bailando lento y siendo el uno del otro.

Levanto la cabeza, aleja sus brazos de mí un poco y me agacho un poco para girar, separa nuestras manos entrelazadas y me toma por la cintura, el movimiento es tan repentino que de alguna forma mis brazos quedan atrapados entre nuestros cuerpos, sujeto su pecho mientras sonríe por completo y mis rodillas tiemblan.

Y, sin embargo, la sensación apoderándose de mí es tan indescriptible que quiero quedarme aquí, para siempre.

No sé si esa clase de pensamientos se desencadenan debido al resfriado, además me siento un poco mareado (lo atribuyo a no comer nada en demasiado tiempo) y tengo escalofríos, y considerando que todavía hay un poco de luz solar en el gris exterior del edificio eso no es una buena señal (probablemente tengo fiebre, de nuevo). Como sea, me gusta pensar de esa manera.

—¿Jay? —susurro en un timbre de voz tan bajo que no estoy seguro si en verdad me escuchó.

—¿Sí? —responde en el mismo tono bajo mientras levanto la mirada.

—Al diablo mi prohibición.

Me levanto en las puntas de los pies para atraparlo en un sorpresivo beso, sorpresivo para ambos ya que creí que podría mantenerme en la postura de 'no lo haré hasta sentirme mejor'.

Sus labios acarician suavemente los míos, ésta vez permito que la punta de su lengua juguetee con la mía, teniendo una ligera, mañosa y juguetona pelea contra mí, una intensa lucha dentro de mi boca que me produce agradables escalofríos mientras gira y comienza a descender sobre… el suelo.

Un golpe seco, el golpe súbito de su cuerpo contra el suelo, casi como un árbol al ser talado, me hace apartarme y abrir los ojos, suerte o destino que en mi salvaje dormir de anoche una de las almohadas cayó en el espacio preciso donde su cabeza aterrizó, pero eso no evita que se mueva con incomodidad por el dolor en la espalda y mi peso sobre su cuerpo.

Fue mucha suerte, lo que menos necesitamos ahora es alguien más con ningún deseo de estar en la enfermería, aunque una contusión sería algo realmente serio.

—Acabo de matar el ánimo, ¿no es cierto? —pregunta, riendo con el ceño fruncido mientras se incorpora sobre los codos. Entrecierra los ojos al verme y ladea la cabeza en el mismo gesto de confusión que hace Chico.

Esta es una de las pocas veces en las que en nuestros giros, o peleas cuerpo a cuerpo, termino sobre su regazo, y el sonrojo combinado con el escalofrío me dice que en verdad tengo fiebre, no tanto como para alucinar que formé parte de las fuerzas dirigentes en las viejas guerras entre el bien y el mal que describe el libro que yace debajo de la cama, esta vez siento la cabeza demasiado ligera y como si todo estuviera sucediendo en una especie de ensoñación.

Con eso en mente deslizo las manos hasta la parte inferior de la tela gris que cubre su pecho, sin alguna clase de meditación deslizo mis manos por debajo y las muevo hacia arriba de tal manera que dejo completamente al descubierto los músculos de su estómago y pecho, notando lo acelerado de su respiración además de los pequeños movimientos que hace por el dolor. No obstante sus manos se posan en mi cintura y sus pulgares trazan círculos sobre mi camiseta.

—¿Sí?—pregunto sin apartar la vista de su torso por un segundo, luego me relamo los labios al pensar en millones de escenarios donde esto puede terminar, desde que se enfade y me empuje hasta que terminemos debajo de las mantas de alguna de nuestras camas—. No lo creo.

Si antes detestaba a mis hormonas por tener pequeños lapsos en los que sólo podía pensar en la brillante sonrisa de Jay, sus brazos y los pequeños espacios de piel expuesta que solía ver en ocasiones entonces las detesto incluso más, todo por volverme lo necesariamente impulsivo para querer estar contra él sin nada sobre nuestros cuerpos. Es exactamente el punto en todo esto al que no quería llegar, y parece que entre más pensaba en ello para olvidarlo más sencillo fue que se apoderara de mi cabeza.

Antes de que pueda proceder con alguna nueva clase de pensamiento la fuerte vibración de nuestros celulares, ambos colocados en la mesa de noche entre las camas, nos hacen volver a la realidad, a la maldita realidad.

—Esto no se quedará así —le dedico una última mirada a su cuerpo.

—Me gusta el sonido de eso —ronronea y guiña el ojo derecho, lo acompaña con su característica sonrisa arrogante.

Me levanto a regañadientes y estiro la mano para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie, ésta vez no la aparta y me utiliza como un ligero apoyo, recompensándome con un abrazo veloz y un beso en la mejilla antes de que ambos tomemos los celulares.

Aunque soy un completo aficionado de conocer sobre todo lo posible sobre la tecnología, los descubrimientos que se han hecho y los alcances creativos que se pueden tener, no utilizo el celular del mismo modo excesivo que los estudiantes, profesores y demás pobladores de Auradon. Puedo caminar sin tener la cabeza agachada, sin el brillo de la pantalla contra mi rostro, y sin esos juegos que, aunque parecen divertidos, se vuelven insulsos e innecesariamente adictivos.

El ícono de un mensaje de texto aparece en la esquina superior izquierda, el sitio donde, según lo que he visto en el teléfono de Jay, aparecen notificaciones de redes sociales, nuevos mensajes de texto, llamadas, correos electrónicos, etc. Jay es otro de los adictos a los celulares, aunque en gran medida lo ocupa para escribirle cortos mensajes a Mal, jugar con su mascota virtual, o tomarse fotografías, _millones_ de fotografías de todo lo que hace, y en ocasiones toma algunas cuando estamos juntos simplemente porque quiere hacerlo (aunque algo me dice que algunas de ellas viven en ese cuaderno que protege con todo su arsenal de tácticas de defensa).

Sin contar a Mal, Evie, Jay, Ben y Doug literalmente no tengo ningún otro contacto, por ello recibir un mensaje de texto de un número desconocido me hace dudar un poco sobre la privacidad de los números telefónicos.

El texto enuncia:

 _Hola Carlos, espero que tengas un buen día :) No preguntes cómo conseguí tu número pero mamá quiere verte, dice que tiene algo que te recuperes de tu resfriado. Ven pronto a su oficina, Jane._

Oh, bien, eso resuelve el misterio del emisor del mensaje, pero en verdad me pregunto quién pudo haberle dado mi número.

Pienso en ese rumor/hecho de que gusta de mí y añado su número a mi lista de contactos, dejo el teléfono de nuevo en la mesa de noche, notando que Jay también revisa sus notificaciones, aunque más bien parece estar observando una en especial ya que su pulgar no se mueve a la derecha para eliminarlas ni el resto de sus dedos se mueven a la velocidad de la luz para responder los mensajes.

—¿Ocurre algo? —pregunto, sacándolo de sus pensamientos ya que por un segundo parece que en verdad había olvidado que yo estaba aquí.

—Nah, nada de importancia, sólo un mensaje de texto extraño, pero tengo que salir a atenderlo —dice, pasando encima de su cama, todavía hecha un completo desorden, hacia sus cajones para tomar una camiseta marrón, un par de pantalones limpios y su chaleco para vestirse en el segundo siguiente.

—De acuerdo, igual también tengo algo que atender —hago exactamente lo mismo que él y me pongo encima una simple camiseta negra, usando los mismos pantalones ligeros y las pantuflas.

Termina de atarse los cordones de las botas y se pone de pie, coloca su teléfono en su bolsillo izquierdo y me dedica una mirada, como pidiendo un poco más de información sobre lo que tengo que hacer.

—Primero que nada, no era un mensaje de Ben —arquea la ceja derecha y rueda los ojos, bufando al final.

—Como si me interesara que te escriba.

—Por supuesto que te interesa —se encoge de hombros un poco y mira el suelo a su izquierda.

—¿Y? —vuelve a rodar los ojos y me mira, colocando todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre su pierna izquierda; está a la defensiva.

—Da igual —digo para que el color rojo en sus mejillas no se convierta en vapor saliendo por sus orejas—. Era Jane, dice que Hada Madrina quiere verme para darme algo contra el resfriado.

—Suena a una muy buena idea, debimos hacer eso en un principio.

—No quería ir a la enfermería —me coloco una ligera manta sobre los hombros aunque la hora, según el reloj digital en el celular, dice que son cerca de las cinco en punto. No creo en verdad que haya pasado tanto tiempo, eso si es que desperté al mediodía o algo similar—. Además me gustan los cuidados de mi enfermero privado —gesticulo en su dirección—, aunque no parece importarle contraer el virus y quedar en una situación similar.

—Altruismo es mi segundo nombre —coloca las manos detrás de su cuello y sonríe, flexionando los brazos un poco más de lo necesario para que resalten un par de venas en sus antebrazos. Me gusta deslizar los dedos sobre ellas.

—Creí que era…

—No importa, hagamos lo que tenemos que hacer. Quiero ver una película cuando volvamos.

Me suena a un muy buen plan, asiento con energía y salimos al pasillo en dirección al salón principal. Chico se queda en el dormitorio ya que cuando levanté su correa giró la cabeza con un ademán de completa indignación, y me es imposible seguir riendo al respecto mientras golpea su brazo contra el mío y tenemos una pequeña riña mientras un par de personas nos observan.

—¿Y tú qué tienes que atender? —pregunto cuando finalmente llegamos al salón principal y él se detiene en el punto donde nuestros caminos se separan.

—Uno de los chicos quiere que sigamos planeando tácticas para el siguiente juego de tourney, dice que necesitamos ser la mejor ofensiva de todas las escuelas.

Asiento con la cabeza y, ya que solamente estoy en el campo de juego corriendo sin rumbo y preparado para que alguien pise sobre mí para saltar y hacer la anotación ganadora del partido, no digo nada más.

Me da un apretón en el hombro y levanto la mirada, me dedica una pequeña sonrisa y el guiño de su ojos derecho antes de empezar a caminar, columpiando los brazos un poco más de lo necesario. Dejo salir un suspiro y un conflicto de ideales comienza a ocurrir en mi cabeza.

¿Debería decirlo así como así? No creo que sea una brillante idea, podría arruinar su reputación y destruir el alto grado de respeto que ha alcanzado entre todas las personas de por aquí.

¿Debo quedarme en silencio? Tampoco es una buena idea, aunque, de todos modos, si una gran parte del reino vio el beso que tuvimos en la fiesta de Ben entonces no debería darle tanta importancia.

Dejo salir el aire que apreso en mi pecho en un largo suspiro.

—Te quiero —digo en un tono lo suficientemente alto para que los transeúntes se detengan con miradas de completa sorpresa, al igual que él deteniéndose en su sitio, como si se hubiera golpeado los dedos de los pies contra un mueble, cosa que le ha pasado en más de una ocasión.

Tensa los hombros y gira lentamente sobre los talones, arquea la ceja derecha un poco más de lo normal, tratando de ignorar las innecesarias risas de un par de chicas a un lado, y se acerca con pasos firmes y un temblor en su labio inferior hasta que el familiar calor de su cuerpo se coloca frente a mí.

Ya está, debí quedarme callado. En serio debí quedarme callado.

—L-lo siento, en verdad no quise…

—¿Hay alguien mirando? —me interrumpe, empleando un tono de voz serio. Me levanto en las puntas de los pies para mirar sobre su hombro, hay un grupo de personas detrás de él señalándonos mientras el pequeño grupo de torpes chicas a nuestro lado sigue con su cotilleo.

—Un par de personas detrás de ti, y las chicas a un lado —respondo y bajo la cabeza, listo para una incómoda situación.

—Bien.

Y sólo me abraza, sus manos primero toman mis hombros para después juntarme a él, coloca su mano detrás de mi cabeza y sus dedos acarician suavemente mi nuca, cierro los párpados despacio mientras mis brazos rodean su cintura, recordándome que, incluso cuando es imposible que dos cuerpos estén ocupando un mismo espacio al mismo tiempo, al tenerlo a mi lado casi cualquier imposible puede volverse realidad.

—También te quiero, no te contengas la próxima vez que quieras decirlo —con un veloz pero cálido beso sobre mis labios, además de que ajusto su gorro para que no esté ladeado, vuelve a apartarse, camina con más aires de grandeza y ahuyenta con la mirada a las personas que lo observan, que nos observan.

Lección del momento: no debo quedarme callado, las consecuencias pueden ser bastante geniales.

* * *

 **POV de Jay**

 _Hay algo muy importante que quiero discutir contigo, te espero en mi dormitorio lo más pronto posible. XOXO, Audrey ;)_

¿Para qué demonios una princesa malcriada y mimada querría verme? Digo, en sentido estricto sigo siendo una de las peores escorias de la Isla de los Perdidos, así que alguien de la realeza de aquí no tendría _nada_ que ver conmigo, nada. No veo qué puede ser tan importante para que tenga que verme.

¿Y qué diantres es eso de 'XOXO', alguna clase de código entre las chicas? Espero nunca llegar a entenderlo, y en verdad necesito hacer una purga de números telefónicos ya que más de la mitad se mantienen en mi lista de contactos sin un nombre, son simplemente el conjunto de números, y es raro hablar con la persona al otro lado del conjunto de números sin que pueda asignarle un rostro.

El primer número que debo eliminar es el suyo.

No me siento nada bien al mentirle a Carlos sobre lo que en verdad tengo que hacer en el día, pero esta es una de esas cosas que prefiero mantener en silencio, es de esa clase de interacciones que levantan sospechas, y en su caso levantarían sus pobladas cejas y lo haría arrugar la nariz con todo y sus montones de pecas, el rasgo más característico en él que se me dificulta plasmar en carboncillo y papel.

Eso se suponía que era un secreto, y ése en especial iba a ser un regalo, pero tenerlo en mis brazos después de verlo despertar me hizo imposible que no viera qué tan en serio estoy tomándonos como para hacer esa clase de cosas.

Trato de escabullirme en la sección de dormitorios de las chicas, pero no como si acabara de tomar algún valioso collar o alguna otra baratija, simplemente como si estuviera buscando a Mal e Evie para charlar, o para cobrar esos veinte billetes que Freddie me debe por vencerla en una competencia de comida.

No entiendo qué le hizo pensar que podría vencerme en algo así, después de todo mi voraz apetito combina tres factores: el primero es que tengo antecedentes de la Isla, ahí la comida es un lujo que no todos pueden darse, e incluso yo tenía días en los que no había un simple bocado en la mesa; el segundo es que soy un deportista, todo lo que hago me produce hambre en múltiples momentos del día, pero debo mantenerme controlado para no aumentar drásticamente de peso; y el tercero es que todo lo que se prepara aquí es súbitamente delicioso, así que desperdiciar aunque sea un pequeño trozo sería algo así como un error.

Aunque debo darle puntos, dio una batalla bastante reñida, aunque no tanto como para hacerme creer que perdería veinte billetes.

Cuando llego a su puerta, con el nombre Audrey Rose* estilizado en letras doradas, me detengo por un momento, pensando en que simplemente puedo dar la vuelta e ignorar por completo su petición, pero también sé que no me la quitaría de encima hasta que escuche lo que sea que tiene que decir.

De mala gana llamo a la puerta y me balanceo sobre mis talones hasta que se abre, revelando a una excesivamente sonriente princesa del otro lado. Y pensar que captó mi atención en el momento en que salí de la limosina; todavía me pregunto qué fallo hubo para que lo lograra.

—Veo que recibiste mi mensaje —dice, empleando una voz empalagosa y sonriendo de tal manera que muestra todos los dientes. No estoy acostumbrado del todo a los gestos de las personas aquí, pero estoy bastante seguro que una persona común y corriente no sonríe de esa manera, no a menos que se trate de ese tétrico gato que solía aparecérsele a la madre de Ally.

Debo ser precavido.

—Sí, como sea. ¿Podrías darte prisa? Tengo un examen de Trigonometría en puerta, además Carlos está enfermo.

—No tardaremos mucho, eso creo —frunzo el ceño un poco mientras abre la puerta de su dormitorio completamente—. Entra, por favor.

Ruedo los ojos ligeramente y me obligo a sonreír, avanzo y entro a un lugar con insípidas paredes color hueso, un par de cuadros poco originales cuelgan en las paredes, y están los muebles de todos los dormitorios. No entiendo cómo hacen los estudiantes para obtener dormitorios individuales, pero si tengo en mente que Carlos todavía nos denomina a los cuatro como 'experimento social' entonces creo tener una idea más o menos clara de la razón por la que las chicas y nosotros tenemos que compartir el mismo espacio.

Me pregunto cómo se desarrollaría el sentimiento que existe entre Carlos y yo si tuviéramos dormitorios separados.

Una de las muchas ventajas de ser un ladrón casi profesional, o antiguo ladrón si considero la reivindicación de mi existir, es que mis sentidos se han agudizado con el paso de los años, puedo distinguir sombras entre la oscuridad y mi vista es casi como la de un halcón, si es que en algún momento descubro o leo atentamente los almanaques de animales de la biblioteca para conocer todo sobre ellos, porque los halcones son geniales, y puedo diferenciar el tacto de muchos objetos, además de que escucho muy bien.

En este caso escucho el lento y amortiguado cierre del pestillo de la puerta, tenso un poco los hombros y mi primer instinto es encontrar una salida, una de las ventanas que están abiertas y por las que entra una fresca y húmeda brisa, además el destello de un relámpago a la distancia. La tormenta está a nada de azotar.

—Bonito lugar —digo sin intención, giro sobre los talones y veo a Audrey recargada contra la puerta, enreda mechones de cabello entre sus dedos y muerde ligeramente su labio inferior, la atrapo mientras me dedica una mirada completa. Me aclaro la garganta y eso la hace mirarme a los ojos—. ¿Entonces me querías para…? —dejo la frase sin terminar, esperando una respuesta concreta.

—Tenía que hablar contigo, y menos mal que el entrometido ñoño que siempre está contigo no está cerca esta vez —se separa de la puerta y camina como si el suelo no fuera lo suficientemente digno de sostenerla mientras avanza.

Pasa a mi lado, demasiado cerca, haciendo que nuestros brazos se toquen, y trato de asesinarla con la mirada mientras se sienta en su colchón, una rodilla sobre la otra y sus manos descansan entrelazadas sobre su regazo. Me sonríe y, si fuera un chico, habría un enorme moretón en alguno de sus ojos al haber dicho tal cosa sobre Carlos. Reaccionaría de la misma manera si la escuchara hablar así de Evie o de Mal, pero en este caso se está metiendo con mi chico, y eso es meterse conmigo.

—¿Sabes? Hay un punto en el que no puedes seguir fingiendo que una persona te agrada, y honestamente he alcanzado ese límite, ya no puedo seguir fingiendo que me agradas, ni tú ni ninguno de los otros tres… cuatro, si considero a la nueva adquisición —deja su fachada de princesa mimada y toma una postura más seria, tensa la mandíbula y sus manos se vuelven puños en su regazo—, así que sólo seamos honestos, ¿te parece bien?

—Me parece una excelente idea, simplemente brillante —resoplo y cruzo los brazos, arrastrando la silla que tengo cerca para poder fulminarla con la mirada desde una posición más cómoda. Ensancha una sonrisa de nuevo y rueda los ojos, bufando—. En verdad me sorprende ver que alguien de aquí finalmente deja de ser tan hipócrita como para hablar conmigo de esta manera.

Se pone de pie lentamente, se acerca a mí con pisotones pero no me inmuto ni me muevo siquiera un poco, sostengo nuestro agresivo contacto visual hasta que empieza a caminar a mi alrededor, como si se tratara de una leona acechando a su presa, y de ninguna manera voy a tomar el papel de la presa simplemente porque no está en mi naturaleza.

Dejo salir una risa nasal mientras me reclino en la silla.

—Lo admito, estoy celosa —se ríe, el sonido se asemeja a un ladrido—. Pero claro, no es por algo que tú poseas, ¿qué podrías poseer tú que pueda ser envidiable para los demás? —aparece frente a mí en un movimiento veloz, casi como si saltara para asustarme; tendrá que hacer un mejor intento—. Me refiero a que quiero algo que ese desagradable pecoso tiene.

Me muerdo la punta de la lengua para tratar de controlarme, en verdad lo intento, pero está a al menos tres insultos más para que comience a despotricar sobre todas las cosas que nos hacen diferentes, tanto física como en otros aspectos, para que yo resulte ser una persona con aspectos más envidiables que ella, iniciando con que no necesito privacidad para poner a alguien en su sitio, sólo lo haría en el momento y lugar que considere necesario.

—¿Y? —pregunto, exhausto de esto. Audrey detiene su segunda vuelta a mi alrededor, me mira y sigue sonriendo.

—No entiendo cómo o por qué alguien como tú podría estar con alguien como él teniéndome a mí a unas cuantas puertas de distancia. Soy mil veces más bonita y encantadora que él, sigue sin tener mucho sentido… ¡pero espera!

Doy un pequeño sobresalto por su repentino grito, se coloca por tercera vez frente a mí, junta las manos y me señala únicamente con los dedos índices. Su forma de hablar no es la habitual, no ocupa ese molesto y grotesco tono dulce que acostumbra cada vez que abre la boca.

Lo entiendo mejor ahora, estoy tratando con una princesa ambiciosa, mentirosa y manipuladora, además de loca, que oculta demasiadas cosas ya que nunca podría pensar que la hija de una mujer criada por hadas podría ser una completa bruja.

—¿Ahora de qué demonios estás hablando? —me froto los ojos con ambas manos y las deslizo hasta mis hombros. Un millón de insultos se quedan apresados en mi cabeza mientras trato de relajarme.

—No necesito pensar tanto las cosas. Soy una princesa, puedo tomar lo que desee en el momento en que así lo quiera.

—¿Y eso qué…?

Su rostro choca contra el mío, sus manos se colocan en mis muñecas para que no pueda moverlas, algo estúpido si considero que con simplemente levantar un poco el brazo podría alejarla, pero algo parece estallar dentro de mí, una sensación rara pero al mismo tiempo placentera, tanto que no me separo de ella, de hecho muevo la cabeza hacia atrás mientras un peso extra se coloca sobre mí, cierro los ojos cuando mis brazos quedan libres mientras sus manos acarician mi pecho.

Han pasado dos meses y medio desde la última vez que los siempre suaves y aromáticos labios de una chica estaban colocados sobre los míos, dos meses y medio desde que el ligero peso de una chica yacía sobre mi regazo, dos meses y medio desde que las pequeñas y suaves manos se movían por mi cuello y sobre mi ropa, dos meses y medio desde que mis manos se colocaban en una cintura o espalda tan pequeña y estrecha para acercarlas más a mí. Dos meses y medio…

Sus manos se mueven desde mis hombros hasta mi estómago, un ligero pero creciente aroma a rosas invade el dormitorio, mis manos se aferran con un poco de fuerza a su espalda y cintura mientras noto que sus manos descienden más, y más, y más, hasta el punto donde sus dedos juegan con el botón de mi pantalón.

Es entonces cuando las piezas encajan, y cuando la sensación de una bofetada surca mis mejillas. No fue ella, sus manos siguen sobre mi pantalón, entonces…

Sí, ya sé de qué se trata.

Audrey Rose está besándome y tocándome, una chica, una princesa, alguien de Auradon. Ella no salió de la Isla conmigo, no es la hija de algún grandioso villano; ella no es Carlos, ella no es el tímido chico que suele ocultarse detrás de mí cuando se siente asustado, no es el chico que se queda a altas horas de la madrugada con cientos de tareas y ensayos que entregar, no es el chico que decidió quedarse conmigo en el equipo de tourney porque es algo que me gusta hacer en su compañía, no es el chico que descubrió mi talento oculto, no es el chico que está dando pasos gigantes y pequeños a mi lado, no es el chico a quien verdaderamente am… quiero. Ella no es mi chico, ella no es mi pequeño; ella no es Carlos de Vil.

Esto no tiene que estar pasando, la bofetada viene directo del sentimiento de traición hacia Carlos.

Coloco las manos en sus hombros y la aparto de inmediato, casi empujándola a una yarda de distancia para que no vuelva a acercarse. Ensancha una pequeña sonrisa y se acomoda el cabello detrás de las orejas.

—Creo que ya sabes lo que quiero —se relame los labios y muerde el inferior, guiñando el ojo izquierdo.

—Lo único que sé es que eres una de las peores personas que he conocido, y siendo alguien sacado de la Isla eso significa demasiado —me pongo de pie, alisándome los pantalones y pateando la silla a un lado, escuchando el crujido de la madera al romperse. La miro a los ojos y lo único que hace es sonreír más además de encoger los hombros un poco—. Esto fue un simple error, eres un bache en mi camino y tengo suerte de salir ileso de alguna clase de daño. Dijiste que no puedes fingir que te agrado, entonces también diré un par de cosas: eres alguien altamente desagradable, embustera, una chica insoportable que quizá merece estar en la Isla casi tanto como Chad o algunos otros superficiales que tanto abundan por aquí, no planeo formar parte de la lista de chicos que son caprichos para ti, así que esto se acabó aquí y ahora.

Doy la vuelta y me encamino a la puerta, escuchando que deja salir una risa de completa satisfacción. «Cálmate, contrólate, no puedes dar la vuelta y hundirle la nariz en el cráneo de un puñetazo».

—Si sales por esa puerta le mostraré a Hada Madrina lo que realmente es un error, tú error.

Giro sobre mis talones en el momento justo cuando termina de acercarse, extiende su celular y un vídeo comienza a reproducirse, una grabación hecha con una definición que haría llorar a cualquier ñoño obsesionado con la tecnología, como a Doug, pero en este caso no me fijo tanto en eso, me fijo en la grabación.

Es… soy yo, esa noche en el museo, mi silueta es imposible de disimular, en especial con el cabello largo, el tipo de vestimenta y el gorro rojo. Podría ser una visita casual para cualquier tipo de adquisición de conocimiento, pero la hora es el problema, la oscuridad del exterior muestra que volví a entrar sin autorización, muestra que volví a tratar de robar la varita. El efecto de la magia debió ser más duradero… debí estar al tanto de cómo iba disminuyendo la cantidad de sangre en el brazalete…

Debí… debí… debí…

Atrapado.

Antes de que otra cosa pueda suceder tomo su teléfono y lo arrojó contra un muro con la fuerza suficiente para que el aparato se haga añicos y caiga al suelo en miles de pedazos y fragmentos de la pantalla. Audrey comienza a reír, primero una risa ligera pero gradualmente se va convirtiendo en una risa que competiría contra la risa malvada de Maléfica, o con la risa desquiciada de Cruella.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —aprieto los dientes.

—¿En serio pensabas que ese era mi único respaldo? ¿En serio? —no suelo ser la clase persona que está sin opciones en un chantaje, pero ahora estoy siendo cada vez más acorralado con las pocas opciones que se me ocurren—. En verdad me gustaría escuchar la clase de justificación que tienes para estar en el museo a esa hora, pero la verdad no apelarías a mi lado bueno.

—Si es que existe alguno —mascullo entre dientes.

—Como sea, éste es el trato —su lengua, por un momento parece bífida, moja sus hinchados labios—: dame lo que quiero esta noche y a cambio eliminaré todas las copias del vídeo y el correo que está a un clic de ser enviado a Hada Madrina.

—¿Y si me niego? —pregunto, tratando de escapar de éste callejón sin salida.

—Bueno, no estás en posición para negociar, pero me gustaría saber cómo lograrías evitar que todos atormenten la ya miserable existencia de Carlos desde la Isla, porque estoy segura de que serías enviado de regreso en el primer auto disponible.

Bajo la mirada ya que ahora mis opciones se limitan a ninguna, pero vuelvo a mirarla cuando comienza con la risa en el mismo tono gradual, primero en tono bajo y después en la risa resonante. Supongo que nota el hecho de que no tengo escape ya que deja salir un suspiro, de alivio, y se aprovecha de que dejo mostrar que mis defensas están, por primera vez en años, bajas.

—Pienso en todo lo que acabas de decir sobre mí y en el hecho de que todavía puedo notar un bulto en tus pantalones —se acerca, demasiado, y el veneno en su boca pasa a la mía cuando me besa una vez más, empujando su bífida lengua para entrar—. Dejaré que lo pienses un minuto.

Hace un chasquido con la lengua y guiña el ojo izquierdo, me da unas palmadas en la mejilla derecha y se aleja simplemente para dejarse caer boca arriba sobre su cama, la falda que lleva puesta se levanta un poco más de lo necesario; eso no es una coincidencia en lo más mínimo. Aprieto los puños con todas mis fuerzas, me miro las manos y mis nudillos son tan blancos que casi parece que el hueso debajo de la piel está a punto de quedar expuesto.

Me paso una mano por el cabello y dejo salir un largo gruñido de frustración, odiando el hecho de haber atendido a su mensaje en primer lugar. Me quedo mirando un punto en la nada ya que mirar cualquier otra cosa hará que lo relacione con ella y mire de nuevo su provocadora posición.

No puedo hacer esto, no puedo traicionar a Carlos de esta manera, todo lo que ha hecho y los grandes pasos que hemos dado para que todo termine de la manera más efímera que pueda existir no puede ocurrir. En verdad lo quiero, puedo decir que más que a nada en todo el estúpido reino, pero tengo una amenaza en la cara.

Tampoco puedo volver a la Isla, Carlos estaría completamente solo y dudo que las chicas le presten la debida atención para saber lo que le ocurre, lo que piensa, cómo se siente y cuál es la manera más apropiada de hacerlo expresarse cuando las palabras no son suficientes.

No puedo volver a la Isla sabiendo que estoy ahí por un intento fallido de hacer algo por él, de darle la felicidad que falta en su vida, e, incluso cuando papá me recibiría con los brazos abiertos, y montones de cosas que robar, la Isla ya no es mi hogar, es sólo un sitio en donde terminaré si esto o alguna otra de mis acciones terminar explotándome directo en la cara.

Si en algún escenario en mi imaginación Carlos vuelve conmigo entonces viviría en las calles, comiendo más basura de la usual, luchando con otras personas sin techo por un sitio para dormir, todo porque su maniática madre no volvería a recibirlo en su casa incluso si suplicara por perdón y misericordia, por piedad, por todo eso que debió brillar en los ojos de los animales que convirtió en ropa.

No puedo volver si en las mañanas no veré a Mal e Evie antes de acercarme a la casa de Carlos, no si el tedioso y repetitivo juego de robar lo que fue vendido para volver a venderlo va a seguir presente. No puedo volver si Carlos no va a estar ahí, quejándose después de correr mucho tiempo, planeando formas para acercarme a mi botín y para huir, siendo mi cómplice aunque las ganancias que pueda obtener de ello sean mínimas. Si no está él ahí entonces mi razón para estar ahí, ignorando completamente la consanguínea, me tendrá deseoso y anhelando el día en que pueda volver a experimentar la brisa del viento, el impacto del sol contra mi piel, el frío, una ducha caliente, el tourney, pero sobre todo besarlo, abrazarlo, dormir con él; quererlo.

Trago el nudo en mi garganta y me alejo de la puerta, apagando la luz en mi camino, avanzo con paso veloz hacia la ventana y escucho el sonido de la llovizna antes de cerrarla, al igual que las cortinas, al igual que el resto de las ventanas. La decisión está tomada, no recuerdo en qué momento lo hice pero está hecha.

Me siento en el lado opuesto de su cama y encorvo la espalda, sintiendo que mis hombros tienen una pesa de un millón de kilos encima, un peso que no podré quitarme en mucho, mucho tiempo. Quizá nunca.

El sentimiento previo a la traición hacia alguien que me importa por completo es peor de lo que llegué a imaginar, incluso con el tipo de personalidad que tengo nunca llegué a hacer algo similar en la Isla. Freddie es la prueba de ello ya que lo nuestro terminó para que yo pudiera estar con quien quería estar, y terminé con la chica previa a ella al notar que no sentía lo mismo que en un principio, sin que hubiera alguna clase de engaño de por medio. Pero ahora todo es diferente.

Siento los movimientos en su cama hasta que sus brazos me rodean, aparta el cabello del lado izquierdo de mi cuello y comienza a besarlo con entusiasmo, primero en un sitio pequeño y después se mueve por toda esa zona, dejando que su mano libre viaje sin un rumbo fijo por mi costado, desde mi hombro hasta mi cadera, hasta mi cabeza, donde trata de quitarme el gorro. Detengo sus manos y giro la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos.

—El gorro se queda —mi voz tiembla, maldita sea.

—¿Por qué es tan importante que…?

—El gorro se queda, punto —rueda los ojos pero al final accede con un bufido.

Regresa a colocarse detrás de mí, aparta mi cabello para que quede detrás de mi espalda y sus manos bajan de nuevo a mis hombros, de ahí a la cremallera de mi chaleco hasta que lo aparta de mí, paseando las palmas extendidas sobre mi torso y todos los músculos que encuentra en su camino.

—Eres tan, tan fuerte —«no lo suficiente si estoy atrapado aquí, contigo».

No respondo, simplemente reacciono cuando se mueve hacia atrás para que quede sobre mi espalda, se coloca a horcajadas en mi regazo y acaricia mis mejillas antes de tomar los dobladillos de mi camiseta. Carlos hizo lo mismo hace un par de horas… la sensación ahora no se compara en nada a entonces…

—Nadie sabrá de esto, ¿entendido? —se incorpora simplemente para quitarse la camiseta rosa pálido que llevaba puesta. Aparto la mirada cuando su sostén queda a plena vista.

—Entendido, cariño.

Me levanto lo necesario para que pueda quitar mi camiseta y la arroje al suelo, cuando me hace girar la cabeza para besarla en los labios casi muerdo el inferior para hacerla sangrar, pero es entonces cuando las piezas vuelven a encajar, cuando la palabra que no quería salir de mi boca resalta en mi cabeza como el brillo de la luna en la noches despejadas y llenas de estrellas.

«Te amo, Carlos».

—Y lamento lo que te estoy haciendo… —susurro cuando nos apartamos para respirar, dos segundos de alivio antes de continuar con el acto de traición.

* * *

 **POV de Carlos**

Lleno otro pañuelo de papel con la extremadamente líquida mucosidad de mi nariz y lo arrojo en el cesto de basura junto a mí. Fue una pésima idea salir en mi estado, pero en verdad necesitaba salir del dormitorio, comenzaba a sentirme un tanto claustrofóbico.

Me hundo un poco más en el sillón y sigo rascando el estómago de Chico con mis pies. Parece disfrutarlo lo suficiente para no haberse movido desde hace media hora, pero justo ahora odio de sobremanera la repetitiva e insulsa programación televisiva de Auradon, aunque no tengo ánimos de un videojuego, y sé que si veo una película caeré completamente dormido, esta vez en verdad.

No creí que Hada Madrina pudiera transformar su magia en pociones, pero si es el ser mágico de bondad más poderoso del mundo entonces creo que es apenas una prueba de lo que puede hacer, al igual que la transformación de Maléfica en dragón y todo eso.

Un té de hierbas con unas cuantas gotas de una poción de salud, una de tantas que mantiene en un estante oculto detrás de una de las paredes de su oficina. Es sencillo acceder a él, solamente es necesario teclear una contraseña de siete dígitos en su computadora, la contraseña que cree que tecleó lo suficientemente rápido para que no lo memorizara. Tendrá que hacer un mejor intento.

Mi curiosidad me invadió y estuve a punto de tomar nota sobre todos y cada uno de los pequeños frascos, sus contenidos, cuáles tienen un efecto veloz y cuáles un efecto más aletargado. No creí que fuera a compartir esa clase de información.

Claro, todo eso habría servido cuando teníamos como objetivo robar la varita, pero ahora solamente me parece bueno conocer un poco más sobre las cosas que se pueden hacer con magia. Me pregunto si Mal podría hacer algo así ya que es un hecho que Freddie puede por todo eso del vudú.

El efecto somnífero de la poción de salud me hizo tomar una no programada siesta de una hora completa, pero fue bueno descansar ese tiempo ya que Jay todavía no ha vuelto del planeamiento de tácticas. No tiene mucho sentido ya que vi a Ben y a otro par de chicos del equipo en la cafetería al pasar por un bocadillo, pero como no todos están en la línea de ofensiva no me detuve a preguntar.

Le doy un sorbo al té de canela que pude llevarme al dormitorio, la regla dice que no puede haber comida en los dormitorios para evitar ratas y otras pestes, y levanto la cabeza para ver sobre el respaldo del sillón, la llovizna se ha vuelto en abundantes gotas que todavía son nada a comparación de la tormenta de hace dos días. El cielo estuvo igual de nublado así que espero las mismas bajas de energías y los largos lapsos sin luz eléctrica, pero también espero a que Jay salte a mi cama y charlemos hasta quedarnos dormidos.

—¿Cuándo vas a decirle a Jay que lo amas? —pregunta Chico con la cabeza entre las patas, mirando el televisor.

Me atraganto con el sorbo y trato de respirar por la boca, estirando el cuello para que el agua caliente termine de bajar y deje de quemarme la garganta, aunque ayuda un poco a mitigar la irritación que siento, apenas un poco. Me recupero lo necesario para toser, formando flemas y odiando tener la garganta tan irritada. Muy mala idea salir cuando el viento sopla y la lluvia amenaza con desatarse en cualquier momento.

Finalmente respiro con calma, le doy otro sorbo al té para que los restos de las flemas regresen a su sitio. Ojalá Jay salga del resfriado que seguramente contraerá de una mejor manera que yo.

—¿D-de qué hablas? —pregunto, dejando de rascarlo y siendo recompensado con un chillido.

—Ah, ¿ahora sí vas a hablarme? —se sienta y me muestra los colmillos, su ademán cuando está enojado.

—Oh, vamos, sabes que en el fondo eres mi favorito.

—No es cierto, Jay es tu favorito, yo sólo soy la mascota.

—Bah, cállate y ven aquí —extiendo mi manta y no tarda más de tres segundos para recostarse sobre mí, su cuerpo descansa sobre mis piernas y su cabeza está cerca de mi mano derecha, esperando a que lo acaricie—. ¿Por qué dices eso?

—¿Lo de ser una mascota? —comienzo a acariciarlo cuando vuelve a chillar.

—No, eso no, lo otro, eso de que lo amo.

—Ah, porque es cierto, ambos lo sabemos, además pude verlo desde el primer día que los vi juntos.

Acaricio lentamente su pelo, de tal forma que ronronearía si fuera un gato. En su caso, el sonido que emite es un tenue chillido mientras busca más de mi tacto sobre su peludo cuerpo. Bajo hasta su lomo y de ahí a un costado de su cuerpo, haciendo que ese reflejo de mover su pata se active, me río por lo bajo cuando su expresión parece decir 'sigue así, no te detengas'.

—No creo que sea apropiado que le diga eso, solamente hemos estado juntos por dos meses y medio.

—No veo cuál es el problema —gira la cabeza para mirarme a los ojos—, si es algo que sientes entonces no veo por qué el tiempo tiene que ser algo que influya.

—Decirle 'te amo' a alguien es más serio de lo que crees —respondo, aunque en realidad no sé qué estoy diciendo—. Involucra un sentimiento muy profundo, además tiene que haber un vínculo muy fuerte entre las dos personas, debe haber confianza, cariño, altibajos, pero sobre todo debe haber reciprocidad.

Diciendo todo lo que inconscientemente he notado entre Jay y yo me hace notar que tal vez no sea una idea tan descabellada decir ese conjunto de palabras, aunque suene precipitado o prematuro.

—¿Cuándo te volviste un experto en estas cosas? —me muevo a una posición más cómoda mientras hociquea un poco más en mi mano.

—No lo soy, sólo digo lo que es evidente.

La puerta del dormitorio se abre con un movimiento tan agresivo que choca contra el muro detrás de ella y vuelve a cerrarse a los pocos segundos. Jay camina como una exhalación hasta el baño, azota la puerta para cerrarse y pone el pestillo, después de unos minutos la ducha se enciende.

Chico y yo intercambiamos una mirada de completa preocupación, salta de mi regazo para que pueda levantarme. Estornudo mientras lleno otro pañuelo de mucosidad, lo arrojo al cesto y me encamino a la puerta del baño, llamando antes de intentar abrir, sabiendo que no lo lograré.

—Jay, ¿está todo bien? —escucho un par de cosas moviéndose, al igual que un par de insultos, y no me responde—. Jay, sólo dime que saldrás pronto.

Sigue sin responder, solamente escucho gruñidos e insultos amortiguados por la gruesa madera de la puerta. Me envuelvo más en la manta y me recuesto en mi cama, esperando, observando cómo el agua de la lluvia golpea delicadamente los vidrios antes de que momentáneamente llueva con súbita intensidad.

El rugido de un trueno me hace juntar las piernas lo más cerca que puedo contra mi pecho, ignoro el hecho de que las bombillas titilan y agradezco también que todavía resta un poco de luz solar. Chico salta a mi espalda para enroscarse ahí, sin hacer o decir nada, sólo para recordarme que si tengo mucho miedo puedo hablar con él para mitigarlo un poco.

Ahora no es completamente mi preocupación.

Sé que hay veces en las que las tácticas de juego no resultan como las planea, al igual que muchas cosas que no resultan como estaban planeadas, pero Jay es una de esas personas altamente sensibles a la frustración, cuando algo no resulta como lo espera tiende a estar temperamental e irritable, aunque siempre hay una forma de calmarlo. Ahora no parece haber una, no en todo el universo.

Me muevo a la otra almohada, la que suele él usar cuando duerme conmigo, y antes de que pueda colocar la cabeza contra ella, la puerta del baño se abre, con otro azote que la hace golpear un muro. Me levanto sólo para ver pantalones de chándal en su cintura, una camisa de manga larga y cuello alto sobre él, y sus manos exprimiendo el exceso de agua de su cabello.

Me siento para verlo ir y venir dentro del baño y el dormitorio, arrojando su ropa sucia en el montón que debe lavarse el fin de semana, con su teléfono en las manos cuando las tiene desocupadas, y con la mirada perdida; se mueve nada más porque recuerda la exacta posición de las cosas aquí, no porque esté plenamente consciente de lo que hace.

Algo ocurre, y no tiene mucho que ver con tácticas de tourney.

Arroja la toalla húmeda a su cama y rodea la mía, se sienta en el otro lado del colchón y deja la cabeza agachada. Veo que sus hombros se sacuden, como si estuviera sollozando, antes de que suba las piernas para sentarse frente a mí.

—Hay algo muy importante que debo decirte —dice, sin levantar la cabeza. Trato de buscar sus ojos pero parece que es uno de esos momentos en los que su día fue tan malo que no quiere hacer nada más que mirar el suelo.

—También tengo algo muy importante que decirte —me mira de reojo y le doy una sonrisa, luego vuelve a mirar un punto muerto en las sábanas. Es la hora de decir el conjunto de palabras—. Empieza tú.

Se levanta y lo primero que hace es caminar hacia la ventana, el sonido del trueno que sigue al rayo tiene un intervalo de entre cuatro o cinco segundos, las gotas de lluvia contra los cuadrados de vidrio de las ventanas forman un patrón extraño sobre su rostro, su expresión ilegible se mantiene y se mantiene.

Tamborilea los dedos de las dos manos en el marco, empieza con la mano izquierda y termina con la derecha. Se detiene y junta las manos para jugar con sus pulgares. ¿Por qué está nervioso?

Bajo la vista por un segundo y cuando la levanto veo que me mira en el reflejo del vidrio, su inexpresivo contacto visual hace que quiera encogerme por alguna extraña razón, sin embargo no pierdo nuestro contacto hasta que finalmente bufa, se separa de la ventana y se sienta frente a mí.

—No estuve planeando tácticas de ofensiva para el siguiente juego, estaba… estaba… —estiro la mano para tomar la suya, el modo en que contrae la mano y se aparta me hace pensar que le di una descarga eléctrica o algo similar—, estaba con Audrey en su dormitorio, el mensaje que recibí era de ella.

—Oh, supongo que los muebles que le gusta mover para redecorar son muy pesados, ¿no? Eso es lo que me dijo Jane cuando charlé con ella y Hada Madrina hace un par de horas —me río para aligerar el ambiente, repentinamente sofocante.

Su expresión seria se mantiene, incluso parece endurecerse más.

—No me pidió ayudarla con sus muebles, quiso que fuera para…

Divaga de nuevo, por segunda vez consecutiva. Esa definitivamente no es una buena señal, y trato de hacer que mi cerebro no plantee toda clase de escenarios en los que están él y Audrey solos. «No cerebro, detente, sólo detente, no lo hagas, no ahora, no mañana; no lo hagas nunca».

—Carlos, sabes que te quiero, mucho, eres mi persona, y también sabes que nunca haría nada para lastimarte… no con esa intención… pero…

—Jay, ¿qué está sucediendo? —pregunto, tratando de apartar la mano cuando su agarre se vuelve férreo, completamente firme y opresivo.

Es un hecho que no existe un filtro en la cabeza de Jay para sus palabras, casi siempre dice lo que quiere decir sin pensarlo. Justo ahora estoy al borde del pánico.

—Yo… yo besé a Audrey… en los labios…

El destello de un rayo me hace saltar, se mueve con la disposición de rodearme con sus brazos para protegerme y que no tenga miedo de la tormenta, de los rayos, de nada, pero lo único que hago es retroceder en el colchón, al borde de caer si es que retrocedo una vez más.

No le presto atención al anuncio que resuena por toda la escuela, diciendo que ningún estudiante debe estar en campo abierto ya que los rayos están alcanzando las inmediaciones de la Preparatoria y que es peligroso estar afuera, ya que mirar sus oscuros ojos aunque sea por un momento es suficiente para que nada en mi cabeza funcione bien, no después de escuchar esa declaración.

—¿P-por qué? —es lo único que puedo gesticular cuando parece haber un cortocircuito en mis conexiones neuronales.

—No fue algo que quisiera hacer, ¡lo juro! Fue una trampa, Audrey consiguió un vídeo de mí entrando de nuevo al museo para robar la varita y dijo que lo eliminaría si la besaba y…

—¡Jay! Elegimos el bien, ¡los cuatro lo elegimos! —forcejeo para librarme de su agarre; no parece que vaya a soltarme en toda una semana.

—¡Ya lo sé! —sisea con los dientes apretados, sonando un poco desesperado—. No quise robarla para mí, o para nuestros padres, ésta vez lo hice por alguien más, para darle algo a alguien más.

Me mira a los ojos por escasos cuatro segundos, frunciendo el ceño para usar lenguaje no verbal. 'Créeme, en verdad lo hice por alguien más, créeme cuando te digo que tuve que besar a Audrey para eliminar mi acto de villano del cual nadie estaba enterado', eso parece ser lo que quiso decirme con esa mirada fugaz.

—Quería darte felicidad, por eso quise robarla. Quería que fueras feliz.

Suelto un suspiro, tratando de calmarme. Cientos, miles de cosas surgen en mi cabeza, comenzando con que quiero darle un golpe y decirle que no necesito magia para ser feliz, no necesito nada más además de estar a su lado. Puedo superarlo, fue sólo un beso…

¿O… no fue sólo un beso?

Me trago el nudo que tengo en la garganta.

—¿S-sólo se besaron?

Y ahí está.

Pude haber soportado ese pequeño tropiezo, un tropiezo que pudo ocurrirle a cualquiera. Pero no a mí, no por el hecho de que nadie me resulte atractivo además de él, pero por el hecho de que pensé que todo esto entre nosotros se gestaba con base en compañerismo, confidencialidad, cariño real.

—Carlos… perdóname… no q-quise que nada de eso sucediera, s-sólo quería salir de ahí para volver aquí, contigo, s-sólo quería…

—Dime lo que ocurrió, Jay —se muerde el labio inferior con fuerza, sacándome verdaderamente de mis casillas por primera vez en años—. ¡Dilo!

—N-nosotros tuvimos…

La gota que resbala por su cabello se pierde en el cuello alto de la camisa que lleva puesta, libero la mano en uno de sus descuidos y bajo la tela, lo suficiente para notar una marca de un profundo color púrpura y las inconfundibles marcas de dientes en ella. Mi vista se nubla con lágrimas mientras sigo bajando la tela un poco más, revelando marca tras marca, rasguños, mordidas, todo lo que puede aparecer cuando dos personas están teniendo… eso…

Busco sus ojos de nuevo, esperando que note lo que ha hecho, no sólo con ella, sino también lo que ha hecho conmigo, todo lo que acaba de mandar al diablo por creer que tener relaciones con alguien podría ser una salida.

Los monstruos no son criaturas que habitan en la oscuridad, con dientes y garras afiladas, con agujeros en lugar de ojos, sedientos de sangre o de venganza. No, los monstruos son completamente reales, cada persona crea a un monstruo al permitirle a alguien más jugar con sus fortalezas y debilidades a su antojo hasta que encuentra una manera de herir profundamente a quien se los permitió.

Los monstruos son completamente reales, y justo ahora me doy cuenta de que estoy enamorado de un monstruo.

—Carlos… te pido que por favor me perdones…

—Tengo que salir de aquí.

Otra traducción para eso podría ser 'tengo que huir de ti'.

Me pongo de pie y me apresuro a la puerta, descalzo, resfriado, con frío, una tormenta en el exterior y con las lágrimas todavía formándose en mis ojos. No sé qué más necesito para que salgan, solamente tomo el pomo de la puerta y pongo un pie en el pasillo.

—Te amo, Carlos.

Agradezco darle la espalda ya que así no puede ver la primera lágrima resbalando por mi mejilla y cómo todo lo que siento por él se destruye poco a poco en miles de fragmentos. Casi caigo en su juego al escucharlo decir eso en voz alta y temblorosa, pero sé cómo tratará de acercarse de nuevo.

Acabo de presenciar la creación de un monstruo, y la mejor manera de evitar que aterrorice a más personas es mantenerlo encerrado.

Con un fuerte azote cierro la puerta detrás de mí, cierro los ojos y hago un esfuerzo descomunal para que mis rodillas no se debiliten. Comienzo a caminar con pasos largos, sintiendo la vibración del suelo por los truenos y viendo cómo las luces titilan por los rayos.

Mal e Evie no son una opción ahora, no entenderían lo que acaba de suceder, no puedo arruinar su felicidad con el momento mierdero que acabo de tener.

Ben tampoco es una opción, me hablaría como si le hablara a un animal herido y trataría de lograr que la comunicación entre Jay y yo vuelva a ser como antes. No creo que pueda volver a verlo en toda mi vida.

Esto era algo que tenía que pasar en algún momento, por supuesto que tenía que pasar. Soy el maldito hijo de una villana, y si no hay nunca un final feliz para los villanos, ¿quién demonios dice que para sus hijos sí lo habría?

Quizá los pilares de la proclama de Ben sobre que no somos como ellos y todo eso son reales, pero tal parece que la maldición del fatídico destino para los villanos no yace meramente en ellos, todo gira entorno a que son las personas buenas las que buscan que los villanos no consigan lo que quieren, o se interponen en su camino cuando las consiguen no porque, al ser personas buenas, sea un deber que deben cumplir. Lo hacen para poder regocijarse después, para alardear que fueron ellos quienes detuvieron a una bruja, a una madrastra malvada, a un hechicero, a un hada perversa, a un pirata, a todo aquél que tenga un plan que va contra sus principios déspotas de un estilo de vida completamente utópico.

Audrey hizo eso de manera consciente, lo que lo vuelve un acto peor. Y si la viera ahora estoy seguro que buscaría una manera de empujarla por las escaleras.

Sin darme cuenta llego a la oficina de Hada Madrina, pruebo con la puerta y para mi sorpresa está abierta, vacía sin embargo y con un pequeño letrero donde dice que volverá después anunciar el temprano toque de queda del día. Me armo de valor y me apresuro a su computadora, tecleo su contraseña, 0190493, y la pared a la derecha se hunde para luego deslizarse a la izquierda, revelando los cientos de frascos que almacenan fragmentos de su magia.

Tomo los frascos uno por uno y quito las pequeñas tapas, leyendo sólo algunas etiquetas antes de dejar que los líquidos de diversos colores entren a mi cuerpo. 'Poción de Salud', 'Anhedonia', 'Inmunidad a la Magia', 'Anulación de Hechizos Previos', 'Separación', 'Gozo', 'Exaltación', 'Dulces Sueños', 'Inteligencia', 'Valor', 'Talentos Ocultos', 'Odio', entre otras a las que les presté atención.

Me sorprende ver algunos de ellos con aspectos negativos, pero de todos modos sigo bebiendo uno tras otro y dejo caer los frascos de vidrio para que se hagan añicos contra el suelo, ignorando también que algunos de ellos me hacen sentir alegre, cosquillas en los pies, calor en las mejillas, migrañas, somnolencia, tristeza, sudor en las manos, deseos de llorar, etc.

Al terminar con el último frasco, 'Ideas Confusas', otro trueno hace que las ventanas tiemblen y que el estado que se mantenga en mi cuerpo sea el de mareo, un mareo tan potente que se me dificulta caminar en línea recta y me produce náuseas, aunque no es como si realmente me importara, lo único que quiero es que llegue mañana y salga otra vez el odiosamente brillante sol para recordarme que todo lo que acabo de vivir hoy seguirá rumiando en mi cabeza por todo un mes aunque trate de vivir en la usual negación.

Mis pensamientos se nublan mientras abro todos los cajones disponibles hasta que encuentro un par de hojas de papel, los aliso al otro lado del escritorio y tomo un bolígrafo de tinta líquida, la punta comienza a producir una mancha que se vuelve cada vez más grande hasta que estoy seguro que un poco de la tinta ha traspasado las aproximadamente cinco hojas. ¿Se supone que quiero dejar algo así como un adiós? ¿Una disculpa por no darle lo que quería cuando era el momento? ¿Decirle que se vaya al diablo de una vez por todas? ¿Qué quiero hacer?

Dejo salir una risa, proveniente completamente de la nada, pensando en qué demonios estoy a punto de plasmar en el papel. No soy muy bueno con los dibujos así que tal vez pueda intentar algo escrito, algo que nunca he intentado en toda mi vida, además de que no es como si tuviera los materiales para inventar algo que muestre los conflictivos que son mis pensamientos ahora.

Con lágrimas tibias resbalando por mis mejillas, la sensación de tener el lado izquierdo del pecho comprimido, un vacío en el estomago, pateando el elegante escritorio de Hada Madrina, y con pensamientos claroscuros en mi cabeza, dejo que el bolígrafo se deslice, dejo que mi inconsciente se exprese a través de mi mano y se plasme en palabras, algunas como formas de alabanzas, otras más quedan ahí como verdaderas muestras de que esa máscara cegadora que hacía llamar amor se ha desvanecido a tal grado que es como si ya no existiera tal emoción en mí.

Aliso el papel, unos cuantos excesos de tinta se quedan en mi mano y manchan el papel, lo doblo por la mitad y luego nuevamente por la mitad, lo guardo en mi bolsillo derecho y saco mi celular. Me muerdo el labio inferior un momento, unos cuantos movimientos de mi dedo y sabría dónde estoy, qué estoy haciendo y cómo me estoy sintiendo, pero, otra vez, no quiero verlo.

Decido enviarle el mensaje a Mal, cambiando totalmente el significado y lo que quiero comunicar: _Jay se acostó con Audrey. No sé qué está pasando por mi cabeza, todo es muy confuso y siento que todo es irreal. Necesito ayuda, por favor_. Lo adjunto a su número y lo envío, dejando que el aparato caiga al suelo.

Jalo la cabeza hacia atrás y me impulso hacia adelante, empujo las ventanas del balcón y cuando golpean los muros los vidrios se destruyen, la incesante lluvia golpea mi rostro mientras me quito la manta y la arrojo al suelo, observando cómo ondea hasta que golpea el suelo de la parte de abajo, la mitad con baldosas y la otra mitad con lodo. Me apoyo en la maceta rectangular para subir al riel hecho de mármol, extiendo los brazos cuando estoy arriba y dejo que la lluvia siga golpeándome con todo lo que tiene, el resfriado se marchó con las pociones y también un poco de todo.

¿Por qué Jay hizo esto?

¿Debí entregarme a él cuando se dio la oportunidad?

¿Es ahora cuando vuelvo al dormitorio y hago como que nada pasó?

Si retrocedo un poco más, ¿fue una buena idea haber estado bajo la torreta de vigilancia y que el primer beso sucediera?

El viento sopla con toda su fuerza, hace que un par de ramas de los árboles al norte caigan como si fueran fichas de dominó, los rayos siguen viéndose como una completa amenaza a la salud, los relámpagos se asemejan en intensidad a los flashes de las cámaras fotográficas, y los truenos siguen haciendo que el suelo retumbe. Me gusta toda esta combinación.

—¡¿Es todo lo que tienes?! ¡Vamos! ¡Sé qué tienes algo mejor entre manos! ¡Dame algo mejor! ¡VAMOS! —le grito a nadie en particular—. Tuvo relaciones con una chica, prefirió lo que dicta su entrepierna a lo que siente por mí. ¡Algo mejor!

El fuerte viento trae consigo hojas de los árboles, me cubro con las manos para evitar que golpeen mi rostro, retrocedo apenas lo necesario cuando la superficie sumamente lisa del mármol y mis pies descalzos, que sangran por los pequeños fragmentos de vidrio que hasta ahora noto se incrustaron en mi piel, no parecen llevarse bien, resbalo y pierdo el equilibrio hasta que mi cabeza, la parte más pesada del cuerpo, parece encontrar a salvo el vacío al mismo tiempo que se siente sano y salvo en el balcón, pero al final tres cuartas partes de todo mi peso se encaminan hacia adelante en una especie de salto mortal.

Todo ocurre tan lento que puedo sacar el cuadrado de papel de mi bolsillo y lo estrujo con fuerza con ambas manos. No es la mejor forma ni la ideal para terminar con esto, y tampoco es que tuviera en mente terminar con eso, pero sentir la caída libre y el momentaneo vuelo me hacen sentir verdaderamente libre, alejando de toda clase de ideas y malos ratos. Perfección en su máxima expresión.

Lo primero en chocar contra las baldosas es mi cabeza, después el resto de mi cuerpo, y mientras todo a mi alrededor se oscurece y se va volviendo frío con cada segundo que pasa, además de húmedo y ligeramente cálido, una sola cosa se mantiene, algo así como el resumen de cientos de pociones en mi cuerpo y lo que quise decirle en la cara del monstruo aunque no tuve la oportunidad.

—T-te… —la sombra frente a mis ojos se ensancha todavía más, le dedico una sonrisa—, t-te odio…

Papá… te veré pronto.

* * *

 **POV de Jay**

Los chillidos de Chico están a punto de destrozarme los nervios, del mismo modo que sus rasguños contra la puerta y los movimientos circulares que hace en su mismo lugar; simplemente todo lo que hace me recuerda que prefiere mil veces la compañía de Carlos que la mía, y justo eso me hace recordar que quizá acabo de perder su compañía para siempre.

De un salto llego a mi colchón, me cubro hasta la cabeza con la primera manta que tengo cerca y estiro la mano para tomar mis auriculares de la mesa de noche, los coloco sobre mis orejas para mitigar un poco el sonido estridente que proviene de la bestia marrón.

Me muerdo el interior de las mejillas hasta que el sabor cúprico de la sangre inunda mi boca y no me detengo ya que, si lo hago, las lágrimas que se forman en mis ojos y que nunca he derramado por nada ni por nadie comenzarían a salir a borbotones, como cascadas, como la prueba viviente de que acabo de meter la pata como un campeón. Esta no será una situación de perdona y olvida.

La forma en la que su semblante se rompió fue desgarrador, el modo en que sus ojos perdieron la chispa de lo que sentía por mí hicieron que mi corazón se encogiera, como un pequeño infarto en ese momento. Maldita sea, el modo en que tomó mis palabras era justo el que esperaba, realmente esperaba que huyera y que me dejara aquí, con cientos de explicaciones formulándose en mi cabeza y a nada de salir por mis labios, mis hinchados y traicioneros labios.

Audrey prometió no dejar marcas, prometió ser discreta, y lo primero que hizo fue morder y rasguñar todo lo que estaba a su paso, además de ser tan ruidosa que hizo que varias personas golpearan la puerta para callarla.

Yo yacía ahí, inmóvil y callado, con mis brazos a mis costados mientras ella hacía lo que le placía, mientras yo cerraba los ojos y tensaba la mandíbula, en todo momento pensando en Carlos, en su risa, en su miedo, en los pequeños detalles que me había dado, en sus pecas, en el modo en que le diría la verdad llegado el momento. Todo se salió de mi control, si es que lo tuve.

Me levanto de la cama y dejo que las mantas caigan a mi lado, tomo la correa de Chico y me acerco a él, se pone en posición de ataque y muestra los colmillos, estiro la mano para tratar de asegurar la correa a su collar pero recibo una mordida de advertencia, sus colmillos apenas presionan en mi mano como una advertencia, pero eso no evita que note pequeños agujeros sangrantes.

—Vamos a buscarlo, tenemos que encontrarlo —lo miro a sus diminutos ojos y, de mala gana, deja que asegure la correa.

Abro la puerta y de inmediato dejo que tome el mando, olfatea cada rincón que encuentra y apresura el paso cuando parece encontrar un rastro de a dónde se dirige. El castillo es enorme, acabo de romper su corazón junto con todas esas ilusiones, deseos, planes a futuro y expectativas a futuro, además de que es pequeño, o solía ser pequeño, así que podría estar escondido en cualquier lugar y decidiría no aparecer hasta que considere que he recibido un castigo suficiente.

O podría simplemente no aparecer jamás, o ser indiferente. No sé cuál de todas esas posibilidades es peor, pero plantearlas no es malo ya que así podría pensar mediocremente en una manera de solucionar lo que hice.

«Acabas de decirle indirectamente que tuviste relaciones con una chica, ¿en serio esperas que haya un enorme pastel de bienvenida, una sonrisa en su rostro, y que esté dispuesto a perdonarte por traicionar su confianza y jugar con él de la manera más cruel que puede haber? En serio deberías ir con Hada Madrina y decirle que te envíe a la Isla por precaución, después de todo eres peligroso, tóxico, un traidor; está en tu naturaleza serlo, sólo finges ser alguien más».

Trato de silenciar a la cruel voz en mi cabeza mientras llegamos al exterior, trato de detenerlo pero se abalanza con fuerza, tanto que debe pararse en sus patas traseras para evitar que el collar lo sofoque. Carlos no tendría una razón para estar debajo de una tormenta eléctrica, pensante o no sabe medir los riesgos de lo que hace, y si no los premedita antes de actuar.

Avanzo hacia la fuerte lluvia, odiando no haber tomado un abrigo adecuado para este tipo de clima, y rodeamos casi todo el castillo hasta que puedo ver el campo de tourney y el bosque donde Chico y él se conocieron.

Es aquí donde se detiene, Chico se mueve en círculos, chilla, salta y se echa al suelo húmedo, se agazapa para tomar algo con su hocico y lo levanta para que lo tome. Es la manta que tenía sobre los hombros. ¿Dónde demonios está?

Como una respuesta del universo a mi pregunta, el peor modo de responder, a unos cuantos pasos de distancia escucho el inconfundible, aterrador y fulminante sonido del hueso chocando contra una superficie llena de baldosas, la fractura del calcio mientras la gravedad deja que el resto de su cuerpo toque el suelo.

Dejo caer la manta de nuevo al suelo, Chico no parece soportarlo ya que huye al interior del edificio, ladrando con desesperación a su paso, mientras me acerco con pasos temblorosos y me arrodillo a un lado su cuerpo inerte, junto a ese diminuto ser humano que se mueve en su lugar, luchando por sobrevivir, por respirar, y quizá esperando que el dolor se vaya pronto.

Un trueno ilumina todos los ángulos oscuros del edificio, el bosque y su cuerpo, deslizo mis manos debajo de él para levantarlo un poco, la tibieza que sale de su cabeza en mi mano derecha casi me hace dejarlo caer de nuevo, el irregular movimiento de los huesos de su espalda al levantarse, como canicas dentro de un saco, casi me hacen vomitar por quinta vez en toda la tarde.

¿Qué ha hecho?

¿Qué he hecho?

—T-te… —me acerco para escuchar el apenas audible tono de su voz, apenas puedo distinguirlo entre la fuerte y pesada lluvia—, t-te odio…

Lo miro una vez más, veo que de su pecho sale una última exhalación y sus manos dejan de temblar, revelando un trozo de papel entre ellas. Su garganta deja de moverse en el desesperado intento de respirar, y el brillo en sus ojos, esa pequeña chispa que siempre brilla incluso cuando está pasando por uno de los peores días, se extingue por completo.

Se ha ido.

Carlos murió.

Carlos acaba de morir en mis brazos.

Carlos acaba de morir por mi culpa.

* * *

* Elegí ese apellido por el alias que recibe Aurora en la versión de los Hermanos Grimm de La Bella Durmiente, Briar Rose.


	10. Soy ambivalente

O… ¿lo está?

Fav, follow o review, y lamento si hago sentir incómodo a alguien más pero me siento muy bien escribiendo lo opuesto a lo que suelo hacer. Sin más, disfruten :)

* * *

 **Soy ambivalente**

Morir…

Morir es como…

Es… un poco difícil de describir porque, en sentido estricto, es el cese de todas las funciones del cuerpo, eso involucra respirar, bombear sangre, pensar, todo eso se detiene, y todo se detuvo en el cuerpo hueco que puedo ver.

Al principio se siente bien, como algo que tiene que suceder, tarde o temprano pero tiene que suceder. Tal vez lo que me pasó no se suponía que ocurriera ahora, no pronto, no apenas ayer.

No era mi intención hacerlo, incluso con las pociones dentro de mi cuerpo, y mi corazón recientemente roto mi intención principal no era saltar. Tacho eso, ni siquiera puedo llamarlo un salto, mi juicio no estaba tan borroso, fue sólo un resbalón y caída libre hasta el suelo, contra los baldosas, directo a la muerte.

También se siente solo, es algo por lo que pasas por tu cuenta, e incluso con esa sombra que apareció sobre mí todavía me sentía solo todo el tiempo, desvanecido como una luz, al igual que soplar en una vela para extinguir el fuego.

Tengo que reconocer que Auradon tuvo una reacción bastante apresurada, luego de que él comenzó a gritar pidiendo ayuda los guardias corrieron a llevarme para limpiar la escena, me enviaron a un lugar donde drenaron todos los fluidos de mi cuerpo, me lavaron y zurcieron la herida en mi nuca para luego hacerme usar el traje más elegante que jamás he usado en toda mi vida, un esmoquin negro con pantalones a juego, una camisa blanca y una corbata negra.

Ahora estoy contra un rincón, escondido en una sombra que ni siquiera las velas pueden iluminar. De todos modos no importa si estoy oculto o no, podría estar paseando por el castillo donde tuvo lugar la coronación de Ben, caminando entre todas las personas reunidas alrededor del ataúd con mi cuerpo dentro.

Podría estar sin rumbo pero prefiero estar aquí, sentado en la oscuridad, sintiéndome descansado, fresco, incluso algo poco mimado por todo lo que he pasado en sólo un par de horas, porque desde aquí puedo ver a las casi doscientas personas reunidas, algunas de ellas llorando, otro grupo siendo arrastrando para asistir a esto (es evidente en sus rostros), algunas otras personas se mantienen sin expresión, y algunos otros, las personas más raras, parecen esbozar sonrisas felices, ellas tensando un poco la comisuras de sus labios. Por supuesto que están felices, el hijo de una villana menos, sólo quedan tres también para derribar, pero esos tres pueden luchar si alguien siquiera intenta derribarlos.

No le agradé a mucha gente cuando llegué aquí, no muchos simpatizaron conmigo en el primer mes, ni después de haber elegido el bien, así que supongo que no debería sentirme sorprendido por ver esas expresiones. Y todavía lo hago.

Finalmente me levanto y comienzo a caminar, evitando a gente que no puede verme o sentirme, camino con pies descalzos y algo así como retazos de la ropa que llevaba en ese momento pegados a mi cuerpo, y si miro hacia atrás veo un par de manchas de sangre en el lugar donde mis pies pisan. Me veo como una persona, una persona promedio, no como algo transparente o teniendo la cola que los fantasmas en las caricaturas tienen, soy sólo yo pero nadie puede verme, nadie.

Todavía no estoy seguro de cómo eso sucedió, cómo aún podía ver cómo el mundo aún se movía sin importarle que morí, sólo sé que en cierto modo desperté arriba en el balcón y vi desde el momento en que él comenzó a gritar por ayudo, a partir de ahí salté para caer perfectamente sobre mis pies para seguir mi cadáver alrededor de todos los lugares por donde había ido.

En la multitud diviso a Jay sentado muy cerca del ataúd, y por cerca me refiero en la cuarta fila echa de sillas, todavía juega con sus pulgares, mueve los labios como si estuviera susurrando algo en una voz tan baja que ni siquiera él podía escucharse a sí mismo.

Ruedo los ojos y me siento en el ataúd, mirando y escuchando a los chicos del equipo, junto con sus padres, mientras colocan un par de ofrendas, una bandera de la escuela, y una foto de todo el equipo sobre el lugar donde mis rígidas y sin embargo entrelazadas manos descansan, por encima de mi pecho. También me miro a mí mismo, en verdad admirando cómo me veo realmente, cómo mis pómulos parecen más destacados junto con mi nariz y la mayoría de mis rasgos, también mis pecas parecen ser más oscuras y mayores en número. La caída de mi cabello, mis labios, cejas, y la superficie lisa que mi piel parece tener, aunque parece más suave y más brillante por los productos químicos conservantes en los que un par de personas me zambulleron.

Me quedo mirando todo eso y me doy cuenta de una cosa: soy atractivo, lindo al menos. Tal vez tan guapo como Jay y su apariencia madura para su edad, o como Ben y su rostro más joven por ser un príncipe y el hijo de una bestia y una preciosa mujer, pero de todos modos me quedo con que soy atractivo.

Por algo así como veinte minutos la gente camina susurrando cuánto sienten que me haya ido, lo mucho que me van a echar de menos, todos los planes que tenían para añadirme más en los partidos, algunos de mis compañeros de clase diciendo lo mucho que echaran de menos mis largas y precisas explicaciones sobre las cosas en las clases; están diciendo sus adiós a su propia manera.

Y aún así la mayoría no lo dice en serio, todavía lo veo en sus rostros. Están obligados a hacerlo, al igual que casi todos; están obligados a estar aquí.

Si en un funeral las personas que asisten supuestamente son familiares, amigos y otras personas importantes, las sillas alrededor del ataúd se reducirían a algo así como quince, más o menos. Justo ahora, excluyendo a personas como Jay, Ben, Doug, Jane, Ally, Jordan, Lonnie, Bella, Bestia y Hada Madrina el resto son casi completos extraños, y mis otras dos amigas no están por ningún lado, ni Freddie. Un increíble grupo de amigos, con sus defectos como en cualquier grupo.

Hada Madrina aparece de la nada y, por primera vez en este par de horas, porque ella quería que todo esto sucediera, mira mi cadáver y una lágrima se desliza por su mejilla derecha. Ella es una de las pocas personas a las que me siento realmente mal por herir porque sí, aunque casi destruí su oficina, bebí todas sus pociones y todas lo que causé, sus acciones siempre estuvieron orientadas de tal manera que siempre quiso ayudarme después de que la situación con mamá pasó, haciendo que visitara su oficina para hablar para que llorara y dijera cómo me sentía al respecto.

—Oh, cariño, siento mucho no haber podido ayudarte —acaricia el cristal que me mantiene atrapado dentro de la caja de madera, madera de ébano; una caja muy costosa para un evento rápido e innecesario como este—. Siento mucho no haberme dado cuenta lo triste que realmente te sentías, debí haber hecho todo para ayudarte. Debí hacerlo porque todo esto es mi culpa, y no lo hice, y lo siento.

—No fue su culpa, el único culpable soy yo —digo, colocando una mano sobre su hombro, un movimiento que no siente y que nunca va a sentir—. Jay y yo somos los culpables.

Aparto la mano y lo miro, pillándolo en la primera mirada que da hacia acá. Suspira, temblorosamente, y sobre el respaldo de la silla frente a él sus brazos están colgando, los nudillos completamente blancos, y también se mueve hacia atrás y adelante en su lugar.

No durmió en absoluto, anoche estaba mirando el suelo, bostezando pero al mismo tiempo golpeándose los muslos para no dormirse. Estuvo caminando por el dormitorio, hizo algunas abdominales y flexiones, vio infomerciales y aburridos programas de televisión, jugó algunos videojuegos, y cuando el sol empezaba a verse en el horizonte tomó a Chico y los dos se recostaron en su cama, él acariciándolo y Chico medio dormido-medio despierto, pero estaba más centrado en la sorpresa que sentía al ser acariciado por primera vez por sus manos ásperas. No ha comido nada tampoco, sólo tomo una ducha violentamente corta y se vistió para sentarse allí desde que esto empezó.

No han sido más de veinticuatro horas y esto finalmente parece acercarse a su fin, lo creo ya que unos guardias entran y se colocan en las esquinas de la caja para sólo estar ahí, inmóviles, con las manos entrelazadas detrás de su espalda, saltando a Chico que vino con Jay y se echó a los pies de la caja, sollozando y suspirando de vez en cuando, susurrando lo triste que se siente, lo mucho que me quería, cómo cambié su aburrida de ser la compañía de todos, y que se quedará por siempre con Jay para que no se sienta solo. Ni mi mascota puede verme, o escucharme decirle que Jay nunca se siente solo, o que tiene a Mal e Evie, a los chicos del equipo, o su grotesca sea-lo-que-sean.

Me dejo caer para sentarme en el suelo, juntando mis rodillas contra mi pecho y rodeándolas con los brazos, mientras todos se sientan en las sillas adyacentes, algunos cansados y alguno que otro molesto, pero la mayoría ahora parece triste.

Es raro ver a todos vistiendo de negro, me acostumbré a los colores brillantes y alegres lugares, no oscuros castillos, velas literalmente en todas partes, y todo el pueblo de luto por la pérdida del hijo de una villana que murió anoche.

Estoy muerto.

O… algo así.

Ally, Jordan y Lonnie están sentadas en la primera fila, Ben y Doug también, incluso Audrey y Chad están en la segunda fila, listos para salir de aquí cuando vean la primera oportunidad. A pesar de haber estado con Jay ahora son incapaces de mirarse el uno al otro en lo más mínimo, ella no mira hacia atrás y él no lo hace en su dirección, e incluso cuando los cuatro elegimos el bien nuestra relación nunca mejoró. Por ella todo se fue cuesta abajo, y en lo personal nunca tuve la sensación de compañerismo con Chad porque me llamaba MariCarlos y cosas así cada vez que me encontraba solo y me podía arrinconarme en los vestidores.

—Queridos ciudadanos y estudiantes de Auradon —comienza a decir Hada Madrina, de pie en un podio y forzando su voz para no quebrarse—, estamos reunidos aquí para decir nuestras últimas palabras y despedidas a uno de los seres humanos más dulces en este lugar, Carlos de Vil —camina alrededor del círculo de sillas, nuevas lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas—. La proclama de Ben para traer chicos fuera de la Isla demostró que, a pesar de sus orígenes, todos y cada uno de ellos tiene bondad en el corazón, era sólo cuestión de tiempo para desarrollarla. Pero Carlos, dulce, inocente Carlos, él nunca fue un villano en primer lugar, fue criado para temer a las cosas y ser sumiso a ellas, no para enfrentarlas. Por ello él nunca hizo nada malo solo, iba a la escuela, jugaba tourney y tenía una nueva mascota para superar uno de sus muchos miedos, él también tenía buenos amigos, encontró algunos nuevos, y tenía alguien a quien realmente amaba, y…

Me pierdo en eso, levanto la cabeza para ver los brillos naranjas, rosas y amarillos el sol que entran por la claraboya en el techo, los últimos rayos del sol golpean directo donde estoy sentado, y ésta forma que tomé no crea una sombra.

Eso es todo, he terminado en este lugar, en el reino, en todo el planeta.

Alguien a quien realmente amaba, eso es exactamente lo que dijo. Chico tenía razón, mis poderosos sentimientos por él siempre fueron muy fuertes, lo suficiente para que palabras como 'querer' o 'adorar' no fueran suficiente para siquiera intentar expresar que amo a Jay… que amaba a Jay. Estoy en un punto donde no estoy seguro si puedo sentir o lo que sea, todo alrededor de mí son personas y una dura situación, no sobre mí, mi cuerpo, lo que está en mi cabeza; nada de eso.

—Si alguien tiene alguna otra cosa que decir entonces ahora es el momento, lo llevaremos a un lugar especial para su eterno descanso —me levanto para ver eso.

Nadie se mueve, nadie parpadea, nadie respira.

Nadie hace nada por lo que parecen horas, parecen días, por siempre, pero es sólo un par de minutos que el ambiente está tenso, algunas personas levantan la mirada hacia aquellos que conocen, sólo para compartir una mirada del tipo 'qué se supone que hacemos cuando no hablamos con este tipo más de diez segundos, y fue simplemente porque tenía que hacerlo por algo' y otros como 'tú primero', '¡claro que no! Tú primero, como que lo conocías un poco más que yo'.

Es triste al mismo tiempo que es algo divertido que casi me hace reír, esta gente está muy habituada de cosas felices sucediendo en su vida diaria por lo que la muerte súbita de una persona es suficiente para derribar un poco de los pilares de su raro estilo de vida.

Veo una cabeza levantarse en la multitud, camina hacia el ataúd con el rostro bajo y la mirada centrada en el suelo, en sus zapatos, en esos pies que hace sólo unas pocas horas estaban bailando en el dormitorio conmigo. No esperaba que se levantara en realidad, que viera el altar, que asistiera cuando escuchó todo el plan.

Dijo que quería conseguir la varita otra vez para darme felicidad aunque nunca me dio la oportunidad de decirle que él me hacía feliz, que toda la felicidad que necesitaba cada mañana al despertar y cada noche antes de ir a dormir estaba con él, y ahora todo lo que me puede dar, siendo lo que sea que soy ahora, son besos venenosos, abrazos duros, y las palabras vacías; una relación tóxica.

Todo el lugar se hunde en un silencio mucho más que incómodo, más de la que el producido cuando ella pidió últimas palabras. Hada Madrina sonríe y se acerca a él, yo lo hago también porque estoy solemnemente interesado en lo que vive en su mente para hacerlo caminar hacia mí.

—Jay, tienes algunas últimas palabras —dice ella, conmovida por completo mientras uno de sus brazos trata de rodear sus hombros, pero por la diferencia de altura sólo pone su mano sobre ellos.

—Sí, bueno, no es exactamente eso, son sólo un par de cosas que molestan mi mente en este momento, empezando por el hecho de que es un egoísta.

Los pequeños y lentos pasos que dan los hacen capaces de decir todo eso, y cuando ella se detiene en seco parece que los guardias están listos para entrar en acción y salvarla de Jay, parecen estar listos para enviarlo de vuelta a la Isla incluso por estar tan cerca de ella. Tal vez saben acerca de lo que sucedió y por eso reaccionan así, tal vez Audrey no mantuvo su promesa y les envió la grabación.

Tantos tal vez, no tengo una respuesta para eso.

—¿E-egoísta? —pregunta, agitando la mano para que los guardias retrocedan.

—Sí, lo que hizo fue completamente egoísta —la mira a los ojos por un segundo, tensando la mandíbula y hablando en susurros—, en la Isla es una regla quedarte con tu grupo y hacer cosas con ellos todo el tiempo que sea necesario, se queda juntos porque cuanto mayor sea el grupo más fuerte se vuelve, y con ese pequeño acto él pareció olvidar todo eso, olvidó que éramos el grupo más malvado de todos, se olvidó de sus amigos, y se olvidó de mí.

¡Esto es malditamente increíble! Así que después de todo lo que hizo apenas ayer, después de las cosas que pensaba eran necesarias de decirme directamente a la cara, después de que él fue el que arruinó todo esto, ¡¿él es la víctima de esto y yo soy de cualquier manera el malo?! Estoy demasiado harto de él.

—Así que, por favor, quiero al menos ser capaz de decirle lo egoísta que fue solo —con ese último estatuto Hada Madrina agacha la cabeza y retrocede, le da vía libre para tomar el par de pasos hasta el ataúd, él baja la mirada hacia mi rostro y la línea recta en su boca no cambia.

Alto.

Un minuto.

Lo miro por completo y lo veo, poco pero lo veo. Una de sus manos está dentro de su bolsillo delantero, cuándo la metió no sé, y por el movimiento constante que hace me doy cuenta de que se pellizca la piel de la pierna, el apenas notable enfoque con los ojos que hace me dice que está lamentando todo lo que dijo. La última vez que lo vi haciendo eso él tenía ocho y yo seis, volvió de darle el botín a Jafar y era tan pobre que consiguió un puñetazo en la mejilla, y lo vi haciendo lo mismo mientras despotricaba sobre el monstruo que su padre era, lo mucho que lo odiaba por tenerlo haciendo tal cosa, que quería dejar la Isla y perderse en el ancho océano, y otras cosas de ese tipo.

En verdad no sé qué lamenta, todo lo que sé es que al fin su labio inferior tiembla y, por primera vez en una vida de verlo diario, sus ojos están vidriosos.

—Carlos… pequeño, yo…

—¡TÚ!

Cada alma aquí levanta la cabeza hacia el grito, lo hago también, hacia la voz que entre líneas dice lo furiosa que está y a punto de hacer algo mucho más allá de lo malvado por lo que pasó.

Mal abre las puertas del castillo de par en par, camina con pisotones fuertes y con esa aterrador destello en sus ojos brillando como nunca antes, casi parece que todo su ojo no es más que verde y que todo lo que siente en su interior está a punto de salir a través de ellos.

Evie y Freddie entran también, las tres vistiendo de negro, Evie corre para detenerla mientras Freddie camina con pasos lentos, brazos cruzados, y mirando la escena, casi disfrutando de la poca diversión que puede salir de ella porque esa es otra cosa de la Isla.

Los funerales nunca se llevan a cabo ahí, y si lo hacen es sólo para recordarle a los vivos la suerte que tenemos por ser capaces de respirar otro día, cómo no un pequeño resfrío, algo de fiebre, o incluso un loco listo para arrancarte un ojo de su cuenca con una cuchara te atrapó, que eres lo suficientemente inteligente para librarlo con facilidad, o que el destino tiene otra forma más implacable que derribarte. Nunca asistí a un funeral en la Isla, y ahora asistir al mío es sofocante.

La gente se mueve fuera de su camino en el momento exacto en el que esconde una mano detrás de su espalda por un segundo, porque, en el siguiente, una bola de fuego verde danza en su palma abierta. Algunas personas se esconden detrás de los pilares o las sillas, Jay se queda ahí con el pecho inflado, lleno de orgullo, y miro fijamente el fuego que brilla en su mano. Es hermoso, muy hermoso.

—¡Tú hiciste esto! —grita de nuevo

Fijó su puntería en su objetivo desde que entró, y con un rápido movimiento de su brazo la bola de fuego vuela por el aire, pero Jay es mucho más rápido que ella y es capaz de esquivarla, o casi. El fuego golpea su cabello y esas hebras marrones que encontraron un destino fatídico caen lentamente al suelo hasta que se consumen por el fuego y se convierten en humo, algo como el alma del cabello.

¿Una alegoría? Totalmente.

Mal chasquea los dedos derechos y abre la mano, otra bola de fuego nace en su palma, y antes de que incluso pueda pensar en levantar el brazo para atacar un destello marrón con ridículo corte de cabello corre entre la multitud y hacia ella, sus brazos la rodean y suprime sus intenciones en un fuerte abrazo. Ben se mueve sin soltar a Mal por un momento, sus ojos verdes miran directamente los suyos, como si estuviera tratando de calmar a esa voz en su cabeza que le ordena atacar.

Jay y Mal han peleado en la Isla antes, y no había ninguna magia ahí, así que ver una pelea entre ellos con magia involucrada es más allá de emocionante.

—Mal, detente —Ben susurra, voz firme y tierna pero también sisea un poco ya que el pequeño fuego que todavía arde en su mano lo está alcanzando. Mal mira sobre su hombro hacia Jay, que está temblando ligeramente y listo para escapar si ella trata de atacarlo de nuevo—. Mal, mírame, por favor para.

«Hazlo, Mal, hazlo de nuevo», interiorizo.

¿Qué estoy pensando? Ellos eran amigos antes de que Evie y yo llegáramos a sus vidas, eran bastante cercanos ya que Jafar y Maléfica los tuvieron juntos desde bebés, por lo que estoy casi seguro de que van a resolver esto.

—Él hizo esto, Ben —lo mira y todavía tiene el verde en sus ojos, pero esta vez no está tensando la mandíbula, casi parece al borde de las lágrimas y ella nunca llora. ¿Soy tan importante para ella? Difícil de creer.

—No, fue un accidente, Carlos cayó de la ventana y…

—¡Eso es una mentira! ¡Una gran mentira! —se las arregla para liberarse de su abrazo, Ben se impulsa hacia adelante pero Mal se agacha, chasquea los dedos de nuevo y lanza la bola de fuego, Jay también se agacha y el fuego estalla contra una pared—. ¡Jay hizo esto! Carlos me lo dijo antes de que ocurriera, ¡Jay hizo algo que no puedo decir porque me enferma y eso lo llevó a estar dentro de esa tonta caja!

La multitud es presa del pánico, algunas personas lloran y protegen a los más jóvenes mientras que la mayoría de los hombres están al frente, todos dispuestos a dar sus vidas para morir como valientes héroes. Esta situación es sólo entre ellos, casi puedo jurar que olvidaron dónde están ahora, esto es acerca de ellos.

Algunas lágrimas de furia finalmente empiezan a deslizarse por sus mejillas, sorprendiéndome y a algunas personas a su derecha, antes de que chasquee los dedos para lanzar otra bola de fuego, pero esta vez Ben no se acerca para calmarla.

Esta vez Evie lo hace, ella estúpidamente se coloca con una mueca en su rostro delante de Mal, coloca sus manos sobre sus hombros y luego acuna sus mejillas, forzando a Mal para mirarla directo a los ojos. Mal se defiende, tratando de mover la cabeza, pero Evie parece tan determinada para calmar todas las emociones negativas que tiene en este momento dentro de ella que estoy pensando que tal vez yo no era el único no-villano en nuestro grupo después de todo.

—Mal, por favor cálmate, inhala y exhala despacio, inhala y exhala —Evie dice con voz suave, casi parece esbozar una sonrisa tranquilizadora para aliviarla—, ahora escúchame y céntrate en mis palabras, sólo en eso. Ahora estamos tomando nuestras propias decisiones, somos diferentes de las personas que dejaron la Isla, cambiamos y elegimos el bien, y la venganza no es algo que haremos, esa es una cosa que nuestros padres nos enseñaron que debemos hacer sin importar qué.

Mal inhala y exhala lentamente, el fuego en su mano muere y el brillo en sus ojos también. Evie mueve las manos a sus hombros, dejándola observar el lugar que finalmente reconoce. Sus ojos se mueven desde Hada Madrina a Ben, luego a Jay, luego en la multitud ve a Audrey y el ceño fruncido aparece de nuevo.

—E… él lastimó Carlos, él y esa estúpida princesa lo lastimaron… —dice, forzando su voz a salir en un tono casual.

Ambos vuelven la cabeza en su dirección, Jay retrocede un par de pasos antes de que choque contra una pared hecha de guardias, diez hombres corpulentos que son casi una cabeza más altos que él están a su espalda, y uno de ellos lo toma por los brazos de impedirle huir. Jay no lucha para liberarse.

Caminan hacia él, Hada Madrina está a punto de entrometerse pero Ben la detiene, comparten una mirada y él niega con la cabeza. Tiene razón en esto, no pueden meterse en la solución, su interferencia solamente lo haría peor, si pudiera haber un punto peor después de bolas de fuego y furia.

Mal y Evie se paran frente a Jay, lado a lado, el guardia lo libera y algunos de ellos se mueven de nuevo al ataúd, los otros van afuera o permanecen aquí dentro para actuar en caso de que surja otro combate.

—M tiene razón, lo que le hiciste no tiene nombre —Evie cambia su voz, ahora suena como si estuviera hablando con un animal repugnante—. Lo tenías con la cabeza a tus pies, lo enloquecías, y tú le hiciste esto. Mal me mostró el mensaje de texto, no puedes hacer nada para negarlo, y dije _nada_ , Jay.

—Nunca tuve la intención de hacerlo… —Jay intenta excusarse.

—¡Pero lo hiciste! —Mal avanza un paso, sus ojos con brillo verde y haciendo que Jay tropiece con un escalón y caiga, se levanta sobre los codos pero Mal pone un pie en su estómago—. Lo que hiciste se llama traición, idiota, y los amigos no traicionan, pero tú apuñalaste Carlos por la espalda. Tu padre tenía razón, eres patético, inútil, un ladrón egoísta, y el más grande idiota que hizo que su mejor amigo muriera por él —se arrodilla y toma su corbata, juntándolo tan cerca de su rostro que Jay parece realmente asustado, y por eso Mal sonríe un poco—, mataste a mi hermano menor, miro tu desagradable rostro pero no sé quién eres. ¡Eres tan inútil aquí que debes ser enviado de vuelta a la Isla!

—¡Ladrón! —dice una persona.

—¡Mentiroso! —espeta una chica.

—¡Chico inútil!

—Apestas en tourney.

—Gilipollas.

—¡Faldero!

—Carlos merecía ese trofeo, no tú.

—¡Imbécil!

—¡Pedazo de basura sin cerebro!

La multitud se une a ellas en su ataque, comentarios como esos empiezan a llover contra él, parecen estar lapidándolo justo ahí, justo ahora. Todas esas palabras lo hacen tomar respiraciones profundas y mira en todas direcciones, asustado, algo aterrado, a las chicas, a los chicos del equipo, a Hada Madrina, mira incluso a Audrey por un segundo, y cuando no tiene otro rostro que mirar, nada ni nadie con quien ocultarse, hace su especialidad.

Corre, se levanta de un salto y corre a toda la velocidad de sus piernas, lo hace dejando atrás un olor a cabello quemado y desesperación, corre más rápido que nunca, hasta que llega a las enormes puertas del castillo, luego gira a la derecha y desaparece.

La multitud vuelve al profundo silencio poco a poco, toman asiento mientras Mal coloca la cabeza en Evie, se balancean un poco en su lugar mientras ambas dejan caer lágrimas por sus mejillas, algo primerizo ya que Mal nunca llora e Evie siempre está más preocupada porque su delineado de ojos no se arruine.

Ellas en verdad se preocupan por mí para dejar que eso ocurra, en verdad lo hacen, hicieron todo esto porque sentían que era una parte de ellas, éramos un grupo fuerte con diferentes características, ahora uno se ha ido y el otro huye de sus decisiones, por lo que quedan ellas, las más fuertes, para seguir adelante juntas y, si dejan que entren, con Ben y Doug a sus lados respectivamente.

—Vamos… vamos a continuar con las últimas palabras para este hermoso ser humano. ¿Alguien quiere…? —Hada Madrina pregunta y, después del momento intenso, es interrumpida ya que las personas se ponen finalmente de pie y caminan hacia el ataúd, las personas esperadas. Incluso Freddie se aproxima, eso es nuevo.

Me apresuro a sentarme de nuevo ahí, esperando oír algo más interesante que el ya repetido montón de palabras para decirme adiós.

—Se suponía que tendrías una vida mejor, en serio, una mejor, pero terminó muy pronto para que la consiguieras. Te echaré mucho de menos amigo, lo juro, e incluso cuando no éramos los mejores amigos creo que tuvimos una amistad recién nacida increíble —afirma Ben mientras una lágrima baja por su mejilla izquierda.

—Voy a desarrollar ese programa en la computadora y le pondré tu nombre, me gustaría que lo vieras funcionar, lo haré impresionante porque tú eras un chico impresionante. Compañeros de laboratorio por siempre, adiós mi querido amigo —dice Doug, rompiendo en llanto cuando da un paso atrás.

—Espero que todos los espíritus de los animales que tu madre mató te ataquen cuando pongas un pie en las puertas del infierno, porque seguro es donde estarás por siempre. Hasta nunca, MariCarlos —gruñe Chad, arreglándose el saco negro y rodando los ojos.

—Más para mí supongo, incluso si ahora está confundido te superará y estaré ahí para consolarlo, para ayudarlo y para… ya sabes, estar ahí cuando se sienta solo —me gustaría poder hacer algo para probarle a Audrey que incluso cuando no soy algo material todavía puedo hacer de su existencia un infierno.

—No nos conocíamos mucho pero siempre me pareció que tus habilidades de baile eran increíbles, y quería pedirte ser mi compañero en una competencia. Ahora voy a tener que encontrar a alguien que sea por lo menos el dos por ciento de bueno que tú. Descansa en paz, Carlos —Lonnie me hace sonreír como un completo idiota por escucharla adular lo poco que vio de mis habilidades de baile, y por supuesto que habría dicho diablos que sí para ser su pareja.

—Todavía recuerdo el primer día que hablamos, y sigue en mi memoria la cara lo hiciste cuando comiste las fresas incluso cuando las odiabas. Eso hizo que me agradaras más, estabas dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para hacer feliz a la gente, y es una pena que no obtuviera lo mismo, y… y… —Ally no puede seguir con sus palabras ya que comienza a llorar, fuerte, y asusta a algunas personas hasta que Lonnie la ayuda a alejarse mientras ella llora en su hombro.

—Tenías un sentido de estilo único, Evie te ayudaba pero seguías teniendo ideas impresionantes, y si en otra vida alguna parte de nuestra personalidad se encuentra con el otro tenemos que tomar ese tiempo y hacerlo el mejor de nuestras vidas, vamos a producir cosas que pondrán el mundo de cabeza y nos recordarán por siempre —dice Jordan, completamente segura de eso de la otra vida.

—Jay es un completo idiota, y un cobarde ahora que huyó de mí, pero esto es por ti. Elegimos el bien y estas decisiones que estamos tomando no son las mejores, así que espero que estés donde estés puedas tratar mejor con ellas. Te echaré de menos cada día hermanito, y lamento no estar ahí cuando me necesitabas —Mal parece al borde del llanto, de nuevo, una de las muchas cosas impensables de ella.

—Carlos, dulzura, nos tenías para ayudarte a salir, Mal y yo pudimos ser una guía cuando tenías la necesidad, ésta fue tu elección ya que estabas rodeado de muchas cosas sucediendo al mismo tiempo, y sé que cuando alguien llega a su punto de quiebre no piensa sabiamente. De todos modos, sé que eres un ángel ahora y que verás por nosotros, incluso por él. Mejores amigos por siempre, nos veremos en otra vida —Evie casi me hace sentir algo real, como si estuvieran muy centradas en pensar cómo enfrentar a Jay primero y luego ambas dices cosas para que mi corazón lata más rápido, si tan siquiera latiera.

Y finalmente la última, la nueva chica de la isla.

—Búscame en mi dormitorio a medianoche o cuando quieras, tenemos mucho de qué hablar, ahora ve y dime todos los detalles empezando por adónde fue y qué hizo —giro la cabeza cuando la voz de Freddie hace de esto una situación totalmente diferente, porque ella me hace sentir algo, y cuando lo hago ella sólo gira la cabeza, me mira directo a los ojos y ensancha la sonrisa más pequeño de mundo—, porque, si aún no lo captas o lo crees sí, puedo verte —susurra tan bajo que nadie parece distraído por esas últimas pero importantes palabras.

Freddie puede verme. Lo que me hizo sentir fue ansiedad.

¿Es eso algo bueno, algo malo, o ya debería estar muerto de miedo…? Sin darle mucha importancia hago lo que dijo, lo sigo.

* * *

Es fácil seguir a Jay cuando está enfadado, sólo hay que seguir el camino de destrucción que deja a su paso. Puesto que no puede destruir ventanas, quemar papeleras o golpear gente que lo mira por más de un segundo hasta el cansancio sólo tengo que seguir a la gente hablando de 'el furioso chico que me gritó en la cara y se fue corriendo' hasta que, irónicamente, lo encuentro en el gimnasio.

Le da puñetazos al saco de arena con sus manos descubiertas, las mangas de la chaqueta fueron arrancadas y las venas de los brazos sobresalen como nunca antes, incluso más que en los momentos en que solía pasar mi tiempo aquí en lugar de estar en el dormitorio con Chico o con un libro en las manos ya que siempre levantaba las pesadas más veces cuando yo estaba aquí, corría más rápido y golpeaba el saco de arena más duro, igual que como lo hace en este momento.

Me acerco un poco y me siento en el taburete de uno de los equipos de ejercicio para mirarlo, sencillamente lo miro mientras deja salir todas sus emociones con sus manos y el saco de arena. Suspiro ya que esta es una gran escena, totalmente grandiosa, y todavía no parezco ser capaz de sentir algo al respecto.

¿Es a causa de las pociones? ¿Es debido a que no tenga un poco de corteza cerebral que produzca alteraciones en las sustancias químicas de my cerebro? ¿Es porque dejé de sentir lo que sentía por él?

Preguntas, preguntas. ¿Dónde están las respuestas cuando las necesito?

—No soy un inútil —dice, dándole un gancho al saco. Supongo que está imaginando a una de las personas que le dijeron eso, pero eran tantos que era difícil contarlos.

Sin embargo me río porque nunca pensé que una multitud de comentarios rudos fueran suficiente para que corriera como si fuera perseguido por un tigre, y él es el tipo de chico que toma la cabeza del tigre como un trofeo para sus agallas.

—No soy un inútil, no soy un ladrón, no soy un gilipollas ni un faldero o un imbécil como dijeron —resopla y le da otro gancho, esta vez empuja el saco de arena más arriba—, no soy nada de eso, soy Jay, hijo de Jafar, y vengo de la Isla, soy increíble en lo que hago y lo mejor en ello, nadie puede ganarme en cualquier cosa física. No soy un inútil, soy increíble. No soy un inútil, soy increíble.

Lanza golpe tras golpe y a veces también lo patea, hasta ahora noto que está descalzo, y murmura por lo bajo todos los buenos atributos que posee, o al menos los que cree que posee.

—No, no lo eres, no eres nada de eso y eres todo ello al mismo tiempo, lo sabes en el fondo y sin embargo deseas hacerlo irreal —digo, sabiendo que estoy soliloquiando incluso cuando está a sólo cuatro pasos lejos de mí.

Las pequeñas manchas rojas que se están formando con cada tres golpes crecen lentamente, los trazos rojos que bajan por sus manos no llaman su atención. Se detiene ahí sólo para hacer círculos con ambas muñecas y sisea suavemente, luego le da otro puñetazo para sacar su furia, ahora un poco más lento y sin embargo más fuerte.

«¿Furia, tristeza, impotencia, desesperación, temor? ¿Qué diablos está tratando de sacar?», me pregunto cuando se detiene una vez más, sosteniendo el saco de arena con ambas manos, los rastros bajan por sus brazos y la carne en sus nudillos es tan roja que parece que con otros diez golpes el hueso quedará expuesto.

Veo su respiración, su ancha espalda subiendo y bajando mientras recupera el aliento, pero luego empieza a moverse más rápido, se aferra a la lona del saco y lento, muy lento, se pone de rodillas hasta que su frente se coloca contra la base del saco. Sólo para asegurarme de que realmente está pasando me levanto y apresuro para sentarme frente a él.

Sus mejillas están rojas, no rosas como cuando rara vez se sonroja, rojo como cuando hay una picazón que rascar o al golpearse con fuerza contra algo, sus ojos están rodeados con rojo también, todo su rostro está rojo, supongo que se sentiría caliente al tacto, su ceño fruncido y la forma en que las venas de su frente sobresalen por la manera como tensa la mandíbula me dice todo; está herido, destruido desde el interior, devastado por lo que pasó. Yo también lo lastimé.

Toda su vida ha estado huyendo de esas palabras, y de alguna nuevas; ha hecho todo lo posible para no ser débil en lo más mínimo, ser listo y capaz de reaccionar en cualquier situación, ser atractivo para concretar sus encargos, ser competitivo, ser fuerte, ser todo lo que él cree que es.

Pero olvidó construir muros fuertes en sus emociones, aún más fuertes que las que ya tiene. Ahora parece un niño que llora en su habitación por ser intimidado en un día cualquiera en el exterior, no se entrenó para tolerar los comentarios hirientes, las miradas, e incluso fallar sólo un poco es suficiente para alterarlo.

El punto aquí es que una cosa viene a mi mente mientras lo observo tratando de recuperar el aliento: soy un idiota también. Lo que sucedió no debía suceder, pero lo hizo, y como no puedo regresar el tiempo para pensar en las consecuencias por un minuto lo dejé para hacerles frente a todas ellas, solo; a ser el único a quien culpar aunque realmente es culpable, pero tal vez no mucho después de todo.

Soy todo y nada para su destrucción, soy una variable nunca considerada que haría tanto daño en un solo día. Soy ambivalente a lo que está pasando, todavía estoy aquí pero no ahí para nadie, me hizo daño al mismo tiempo que le estoy haciendo daño con mi elección inconsciente, soy el detonante de una larga amistad que se destruyó delante de Auradon, soy una víctima al mismo tiempo que soy un victimario. Él es la sombra en mis luces, soy la lluvia en su desfile, él es el rojo para mi verde, soy el fuego por su hielo.

Jay finalmente se levanta y sale del gimnasio, todavía descalzo. El aire frío de la tarde hace que los mechones todavía largos de cabello se muevan a su merced. Rodea el pequeño edificio y coloca la espalda contra un muro, se desliza hacia abajo y deja las piernas estiradas. Me siento junto a él, mi derecha presionada supuestamente contra su izquierda mientras se golpea la nuca contra el concreto.

Deja salir otro tembloroso suspiro y algo parecido a un chillido mientras mira hacia arriba. Su rostro está roto ya que está llorando, tendré que anotar la fecha porque esto es algo que nunca va a suceder de nuevo. Mira al cielo mientras las lágrimas ruedan lentamente pero con seguridad por sus suaves mejillas, caen en los restos de su chaqueta mientras los jadeos y sollozos me hacen ver su lado sensible, el mayor de sus muros finalmente está abajo.

Se está permitiendo experimentar una emoción prohibida, tristeza, otra más además del amor, deja que tome el control sobre él ya que junta las piernas cerca de su pecho, sus codos están en sus rodillas, y sus pulgares tratan de apartar el agua salada que sale de sus ojos obsidiana.

Sigo su firme mirada y miro hacia arriba, notando que mira esa estrella, la pequeña que brilla junto a Orión, la estrella que siempre mira en la noche antes de acostarse y cuando no quiere hacer su tarea en una hora temprana. Trata de abrir la boca pero las únicas cosas que salen son más sollozos, lamentos, y una ocasional grosería contra sí mismo.

—L-lo siento… —dice, jadeando para llenar sus pulmones de oxígeno. Junto las rodillas contra mi pecho también, descansando la barbilla sobre ellas—. Siento ser una decepción, trato y trato pero todo lo que hago sale mal, todas mis decisiones están mal y lo sabes mejor que nadie aquí… incluso más que él…

Por un momento pensé que estaba hablando conmigo, casi podría jurar que lo hacía, pero le está hablando a la estrella, le deja escuchar algunas de las cosas en su mente, la clase de cosas en las que odia pensar.

—Ambos sabemos que una pequeña parte quería hacerlo, lo admito en voz alta ahora, pero estaba tan mal en el segundo siguiente que era demasiado tarde para retractarse —cierra los ojos y junta las manos, descansa la frente en sus pulgares.

Las lágrimas no pararán pronto, siguen cayendo cada segundo, y una parte me dice que no es por mí completamente. También está dejando salir muchas otras cosas reprimidas, sólo necesitaba una manera para dejar salir todo. No sé lo que estaría sintiendo si pudiera.

—P-por favor, torpe estrella, p-por favor, ahora s-sólo tengo un deseo: h-has que vuelva —mira hacia ella otra vez, diciendo las palabras con tanta esperanza en su voz que es increíble. Nadie podría creerme si les digo que Jay estaba llorando, ni el hecho de que pide deseos a las estrellas—. Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, sólo quiero eso, así que usa esa magia tuya y tráelo de vuelva, por favor…

Desliza la mano en el bolsillo interno de su chaqueta y de ahí saca los papeles que escribí, manchados de tinta y arrugados por el agua seca. Los desdobla y no sabía que escribí todo eso, muchas palabras que en este momento seré capaz de leer de nuevo ya que no las recuerdo exactamente.

—Está bien, está bien, a-aquí vamos —se sorbe la nariz y empieza a leer, lo hago con él, colocando la cabeza en su hombro sólo para ver mejor las palabras.

 _Jay,_

 _¿Recuerdas que desde la Isla habíamos escuchado una y casi mil veces ese cuento tan trillado, insulso, repetitivo, aburrido y altamente estúpido sobre eso de encontrar a una persona? Ya sabes, aquella que sea la más pura expresión de nuestros sueños, anhelos y deseos, aquella con quien queremos sentar cabeza y con quien, se supone, esperamos pasar una vida entera hasta que sólo seas pocas partículas de polvo esparcidas por ahí. ¿Lo recuerdas? Bien, porque también lo recuerdo, y ahora lo odio._

 _Si soy honesto contigo, algo que traté de hacer en todo momento, parece que fue ayer cuando todo iba como lo queríamos, era ayer cuando podíamos decir que era el momento de nuestras vidas, era ayer cuando pensamos en ser los amantes que el mundo necesitaba, aunque eso es más mío que tuyo, tú no sabes qué es eso. Era en ese ayer… estúpido ayer…_

 _Y ahora todo aquello, todas esas vanas ilusiones, todo a lo que tendía a idealizar como 'eso, mi futuro y final ideal; nosotros, tú y yo contra todo aquello que el mundo quiera interponer en nuestro camino para evitar que estemos juntos', todo eso acabó tan mal que el golpe más fulminante y certero habría sido muy similar a la leve caricia del viento, se percibe sólo si tratas de poner la debida atención._

 _Jay, con el simple hecho de mirar tus oscuros ojos me parecía suficiente para pensar que había encontrado un paraíso, el mundo se volvía superfluo y se congelaba al tenerte cerca. Una de tus arrogantes sonrisas iluminaba mi día más gris, un simple toque o alguna leve presión de piel contra piel era suficiente para que desafiar la gravedad fuera una tarea tan sencilla como ser atraído por ella._

 _¡Quién pensaría que para ser todo un maestro de las mentiras resultarías ser alguien tan aberrante para mí! ¡Como las fresas! ¡Odio las fresas!_

 _Según esas historias de torpes princesas e idiotas príncipes su ideal y lo planeado son algo tan sencillo que simplemente es estúpido no acatarlo: más o menos todo eso versa en que se debe estar uno con el otro en las buenas y en las malas, tratar de construir el sueño mutuo durante largas charlas (para mí eso sucedía en esos días en los que podíamos estar juntos desde el alba hasta el anochecer, tú disfrutando de una taza de café y yo una taza de chocolate caliente antes de los ocasionales roces de labios entre cada aparentemente largo sorbo), también se supone que debes gozar de unos cuantos minutos o un par de horas para convertir a dos personas en un nosotros. Según todas esas leyendas, porque eso deberían ser nada más, leyendas, debes ser la parte que le falta al otro, el complemento de esa otra vida…_

 _La verdad desearía que nunca hubiésemos embonado de ese modo tan sublime._

 _Me permitiste ir a donde sea que ibas, ¡¿para que haya sido un viaje sin sentido?! ¡Ja! ¡Justo ahora me parece la broma más graciosa que se le pudiera ocurrir a la persona con más chispa en el humor!_

 _Me permitiste verte en esos esporádicos momentos donde estabas cabizbajo cuando no se lo permitías a nadie, ¿y para qué lo hiciste? Emociones falsas de una persona falsa, sensaciones falsas; sentimientos falsos._

 _No obstante abriste y me dejaste indagar en aquello a lo que las personas aquí suelen llamar como 'el corazón', aquel sitio donde se encapsulan un sinfín de sensaciones que en tu caso nunca fueron algo tan espectacular o acreedor de denominarse como un aspecto arrasador o imperante._

 _Aprendimos por las malas que a ninguno de los dos, a nadie en la Isla, le debía resultar atractiva la idea de gustar de alguien, querer a alguien; amar a alguien para volverlo más sencillo, y en la jerga que se emplea aquí._

 _En mi caso prefería ver y vivir el mundo desde mi gran nube fatalista, pensando que nadie, nunca, en ningún momento de sus vidas, llegaría a fijarse en mí, pensarme como alguien importante, diferente al resto; un alguien. Esos fueron los pensamientos que hicieron que olvidara la espontánea amistad que surgió entre nosotros, eso llevó a que pasáramos una gran parte de nuestro tiempo, y nuestras vidas, en compañía del otro, de ahí pasó a la atracción unilateral, la que pensaba que era unilateral, y al final todo desembocó en estar bajo la torreta de vigilancia, lo suficientemente cerca para que nuestras respiraciones se cruzaran y todo eso a lo que tanto pavor le tenía se volviera una realidad con un primer beso, el típico primer beso que trae del modo más vívido todo aquello que se quiere quedar en silencio, internalizado en la privacidad de las propias ideas. ¿A quién no le gusta vivir en la seguridad de su cabeza?_

 _Los recuerdos de esos geniales momentos que pasamos juntos ahora están un poco borrosos en mi cabeza, las palabras de cariño que nos susurrábamos el uno al otro pocas veces en el día están ecoicas, como si no fueran reales, como si fueran simples sueños. 'Te quiero', 'te adoro', 'mi persona', 'di lo que tengas que decir', 'abrázame', 'por favor'; esas y otras palabras que solían embelesarme y endulzar mis oídos, me hacían sentir envidia por ver el movimiento de tus labios pero no sentirlo contra los míos._

 _Ahora tienen ese sonido hueco, el agonizante martirio de ese sonido cada vez que esas palabras retumban dentro de mi cabeza justo ahora que no sé ni en qué día vivo a la vez que me imagino el ronco tono de tu voz me mata._

 _Las pociones, sí, eso, la magia parece estar actuando como un mecanismos de defensa para que eso trate de quedar en el olvido… y… por desgracia, una pequeña parte sigue y seguirá dentro de mi memoria._

 _No sabes cómo deseo que no puedas dormir, comer o respirar por lo que hiciste._

 _Deseo estar presente como el aire que respiras pero a la vez estar ausente, como las raras expresiones de afecto en todo el tiempo que desperdiciamos juntos._

 _Me gustaría que recurras a mí cuando tu mundo se desmorone, aunque espero ahora ser yo una de las razones por las que te hundes. Pero eres hábil, casi olvido que tienes un don celestial para escapar de las cosas, y si lo haces estoy altamente seguro de que habrá alguien más que trate de destruirte; yo ya no por supuesto, incluso si todo esto pareciera decir que vivo de ti, como una maldita sanguijuela._

 _¿Te quiero? Sí, claro que sí, es algo que dije con toda la sinceridad y afecto que había en mí en ese entonces._

 _¿Te odio? También lo hago, y ahora esos dos sentimientos tienen la misma intensidad que no sé cuál me estaría controlando._

 _Pero, ¿te puedo decir algo? Resulta ser una extraña y rara combinación; al principio éramos el uno para el otro, de alguna manera, y ahora somos como agua y aceite dentro del contenedor de la nueva vida en Auradon; es imposible que estemos juntos._

 _Me volviste más fuerte, resistente y evasivo a todos tus encantos. Gracias, Jay._

 _Seré un poco más breve, si todo esto fuera una balanza ambos sabemos que habría peso extra en uno de los lados. ¿Eres lo bastante hábil, atractivo e inteligente para adivinar en cuál después de todo esto, o necesitas que las estúpidas decisiones que sueles tomar vuelvan a hacer que todo se destruya para que algo como lo que tienes en las manos vuelva a aparecer en tu cara?_

 _Atentamente (la verdad no, pero es por formalidad), Carlos 'pequeño' de Vil._

Durante la lectura reía a veces, en otras fruncía el ceño, pero la mayor parte las lágrimas seguían, los profundos jadeos y el modo como se hace más pequeño en su lugar es un reflejo de cómo las palabras pueden incluso darle una mejor paliza que la violencia física.

Esas pociones hicieron algo bien, me hicieron decir cosas precisas, y por claro que cosas que al ser cegado por sentimientos prohibidos nunca sería capaz de decir en voz alta.

—T-tienes r-razón —murmura entre jadeos, hipea para conseguir más aire. Rayos, esto sale de mis manos inmateriales; me encanta, tanto que estoy sonriendo aunque no siento la felicidad o la alegría en este estado—. T-tienes tanta razón y lo siento, m-muchísimo. Tú eras el b-buen novio entre nosotros, siempre fuiste a-afectivo y cariñoso incluso c-cuando lo que hacía cuando estabas cerca e-era empujarte a v-veces y coquetear c-con chicas la mayor parte del tiempo.

Miro hacia arriba y el cielo se nubla rápidamente, el fuerte viento que sopla advierte a las personas para buscar refugio ya que esta nueva tormenta amenaza con ser tan salvaje como la de ayer. Ayer, ayer.

—No me traigas de vuelta, no te atreves a traerme de vuelta —sigo viendo a su estrella mientras digo eso, volviendo mis manos en puños para hacer mi deseo más fuerte—. Jay está consiguiendo una cucharada de su propia medicina, se merece esto y más. No me traigas de vuelta, y de todos modos no puedes, no eres más que una bola de gas que arde a miles de millas de aquí, así que pedirte dinero, amor, o venganza es tan útil como sembrar dinero en el suelo, siendo o no un reino mágico.

La lluvia inicia con gran intensidad, en segundos su cabello está húmedo y su ropa recibe el mismo trato. Las gotas hacen que sus lágrimas sean difíciles de diferenciar, pero las veo deslizarse por las comisuras de sus hinchados ojos.

Sonrío de nuevo y me levanto, sintiendo como si tuviera un cosquilleo en el estómago, no por un sentimiento cursi, esta vez porque puedo ver que hacer algo que pone a otras personas tristes es mucho más entretenido y agradable que sólo actuar en silencio, limitarme a escuchar y seguir órdenes.

Creo que ahora entiendo por qué ser malo es bueno para la gente en la Isla, por qué mamá se siente bien cuando lo hace con animales, es refrescante y da una sensación cálida en el pecho, pero esta vez se limita al cosquilleo.

Mamá recibió una notificación en la noche diciendo que 'en el accidente más horrible que ha pasado en Auradon, la tierra mágica, Carlos encontró un destino terrible y murió de manera inesperada'. Qué sutil. No han recibido una respuesta todavía, pero si ella me odia tanto como creo que lo hace por quitarle su peluche entonces nunca van a conseguirla.

Ella no me quiere, me tuvo sólo porque papá así lo quería, y ya que él también se ha ido entonces tal vez se sentirá triste ya que tendrá que hacer todas las tareas de la casa: tendrá que arreglarse el cabello, lavar ropa, cepillar sus abrigos, limpiar la casa por la mañana y al atardecer, sacar la basura, preparar su baño, comer comida fría y rancia.

Soy libre, finalmente soy libre de ella.

Me levanto cuando me aburre, sólo se hace un ovillo y se mece, susurrando lo mucho que lamenta lo que hizo, lo estúpido que fue, y, en un giro, cómo va a encontrar una manera de hacer feliz a Auradon, para pedirles perdón a las chicas.

—¡Lamento lo que hice Carlos! —llama de nuevo mi atención ya que estaba a punto de empezar a caminar, levanta la cabeza y grita a todo pulmón—. ¡Te amo, pequeño! ¡Lamento lo que hice y sé que no serás capaz de perdonarme si vuelves! Te amo, te extraño, ¡te quiero de vuelta! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento!

Creo que esas eran algunas de las cosas que quería decirme en el castillo, pero ahora empiezo a caminar.

Es momento de darle una visita a Freddie, estoy un poco cansado de esta mierda, y estoy seguro de que estará encantada de escuchar algo de esto.

* * *

Camino prácticamente por todos los pasillos de la sección de dormitorios de las chicas, no tengo la menor idea de dónde diablos puede estar su puerta, y en verdad me gustaría saber lo que tiene que decir.

Digo, puede verme, y es algo obvio considerando la clase de magia que usa su familia, pero no creí que su padre tuviera la capacidad de ver espíritus. Tal vez sea un talento que obtuvo de su madre, si es que alguna vez llego a conocerla o si ella llega a mencionarla. No sería la primera vez que alguien no conoce a uno de sus padres, lo mismo ocurre con Jay, Mal e Evie, y ahora con ella.

Antes de darme por vencido e intentarlo más tarde llego a un pasillo oscuro, más oscuro que el resto si tengo en consideración las grises nubes y la lluvia de afuera. Hay bombillas iluminando, no obstante parece como si la puerta estuviera oculta dentro de una anormal sombra.

Bien, acepto que detesta el sol pero de todos sabe cómo seguir los clichés al pie de la letra.

Estiro la mano para llamar a la puerta, la que dice Freddie Facilier en la placa, pero contraigo la mano ya que nada de lo que toco puede sentir mi tacto. Me miro los pies solamente para cotejar que sigo sin producir sombra, y los pequeños lapsos en los que llego a sentir cosas han cesado desde que entré al edificio.

Las caras que veía en el castillo han vuelto a sus actividades, cambiaron sus atuendos pero de todos modos siguen imperando los colores oscuros: azul, rojo, verde, amarillo, naranja, rosa, toda la gama de colores en tonos sombríos, atípicos para la población acostumbrada a cosas felices.

Mi culpa, y no lo lamento.

—Freddie, abre la puerta. Soy Carlos —digo, casi a modo de orden, y espero un par de segundos antes de escuchar sus pasos del otro lado. Abre la puerta con un solo movimiento y esa sonrisa que esbozaba desaparece lentamente, mira por encima de mí, como si tratara de mirar a alguien colocado a mi espalda.

—Juraría haber escuchado algo —rueda los ojos y cierra la puerta con un azote, dejándome con la boca abierta y con muchas cosas que decir.

Dijo que viniera cuando quisiera, dijo que podía verme. Es una mentirosa, otra más de las que parecen abundar ahora, y al tener algo que ver con Jay supongo que en sus ratos libres competían para ver quién era el mejor mentiroso o algo similar, nunca me detuve a preguntarle a él lo que hacían, sólo un par de cosas, y agradezco que de ellas no me haya respondido todas.

Dejo salir un sonoro bufido y giro sobre mi flanco derecho, apenas doy un paso cuando la puerta vuelve a abrirse, su mano se coloca en mi hombro y con un poco de empeño logra arrastrarme hasta el dormitorio, cerrando la puerta detrás de mí y colocándose contra ella, usando el pestillo.

¡Acaba de tocarme! ¡¿Cómo demonios pudo hacerlo?!

—Verás —dice mientras camina, su cabello azabache cae en una larga cascada que le llega un poco más debajo de la cintura, y es raro verla sin ese pequeño sombrero en la cabeza—, ya que papá adquirió muchas habilidades por parte de los espíritus pude heredar algunas, y debo admitir que las más geniales ya que si no estoy segura que seguirías caminando sin rumbo por aquí.

Me quedo de pie mientras camina de un lado a otro, el camisón púrpura que supongo usa para dormir la sigue a su paso, aunque es temprano para dormir. Quizá sólo se trata de ropa cómoda, o tal vez no planea salir de aquí hasta mañana por la mañana, de todos modos tiene comida ya que el uso de su magia requiere un constante gasto de energía, eso según las palabras de Evie.

Esa es una ventaja de Mal sobre Freddie, Mal puede utilizar su magia sin tener que descansar o nutrirse para volver a intentarlo. Pero Freddie es poderosa al usar sólo el chasquido de sus dedos o movimientos de sus manos para crear magia, Mal necesita largos y graciosos hechizo.

—¿Por qué no llamaste a la puerta en primer lugar? Digo, ahora estamos en un mundo civilizado, de bienhechores pero es civilizado, y las personas civilizadas llaman a la puerta.

—Nadie percibe mi tacto, lo intenté con Hada Madrina y ni siquiera se inmutó un poco —suspiro ya que es un poco triste ser todo y nada. Ambivalente, no debo olvidarlo.

—¿Y al menos lo intentaste? —al fin se detiene y se acerca a mí, estira la mano y hago lo mismo, entregándole mi derecha. Acaricia el dorso mientras me mira a los ojos, sigo sin sentir algo.

—No, si no pude tocar el hombro de Hada Madrina y ahora no siento el toque de tu mano no entiendo para qué…

Antes de que pueda terminar usa la mano izquierda, la que no había notado que tenía detrás de la espalda, para apuñalar mi mano con un afilado abrecartas. Por acto reflejo e instintivo tengo que gritar, al segundo siguiente noto que no hay sangre, no hay dolor, no hay nada, sólo el abrecartas atravesando mi mano sin producir algún tipo de herida profunda que requiera inmediata atención médica.

—¡¿Cuál es tu maldito problema?!

—¿Duele? —saca el cuchillo por las malas y lo lanza sobre su hombro, gira en el aire hasta incrustarse en la pared detrás de ella, más precisamente en la diana para dardos prendida a un lado de una espeluznante máscara negra.

—Por supuesto que no, pero eso no significa que puedas ir apuñalando gente sólo porque te place.

—Auradon los está volviendo tan débiles que quiero golpearlos a todos, a ti más que nadie al no notar el cambio que ocurrió contigo.

Supongo que mi expresión de desconcierto es demasiado grande y notoria ya que gruñe, frustrada, se desploma sobre un pequeño sillón negro y señala el sillón para dos personas que tiene al otro lado de una mesa pequeña.

—Siéntate, te lo dije, tenemos mucho que discutir —obedezco ya que no quiero que algún otro objeto filoso trate de asesinarme, aunque no podría con su mejor intento—. Entonces, lo primero que quería preguntarte es…

—¿Por qué puedes verme? —la interrumpo ya que prefiero ser yo el que lleve el interrogatorio.

—Te lo dije, herencia de papá —cada vez que lo menciona parece más contenta con sus genes, pero en el fondo sé que nunca le ha gustado vivir en su sombra.

—Pero morí, eso no tiene mucho sentido.

—Ah, no estás muerto, no por completo.

La miro por un par de largos segundos, se mira las uñas de la mano derecha por todos los ángulos posibles antes de pasar a la izquierda, luego estira una para tomar un par de macarrones dulces que están dentro un contenedor de vidrio, que asemeja a un cráneo, en la mesa entre nosotros, la que supongo que colocó ahí para ocultar el pentagrama en el suelo. No sé de quién lo ocultaría pero lo hizo.

¿No estoy muerto por completo? ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

—En verdad necesitas tener más cuidado cuando crees estar charlando en tu mente, un día de estos te traerá problemas y espero estar ahí para poder reírme un rato —habla con el macarrón todavía en la boca, algunos trozos logran saltar hasta mí pero es lo que menos importa.

—Acabo de causar un gran problema, puedes reírte de eso.

—Ya lo hice, y reírte de un chiste repetido no tiene la misma gracia —se limpia los labios con la mano y me sonríe, una fingida sonrisa que logra volverse verídica al tensarle los ojos.

—¿Te importaría explicar? —me encojo un poco de hombros.

—Ya que no tengo más opción… —deja caer la cabeza y contempla el techo, balancea la pierna derecha sobre el descansabrazos del pequeño sofá—. No voy a explicarte cómo funciona el inframundo porque la verdad tampoco lo sé, de entre lo poco que sí sé es que cuando una persona muere de un modo placentero sólo desaparece, o se queda por decisión, no va al cielo como los ñoños aquí lo creen al no haber tal cosa —me permito una sonrisa al pensar en la posibilidad, pero sigo sin sentir la alegría—, cuando alguien muere de un modo agresivo se queda, pero sólo es alguien que va por ahí sin rumbo, quejándose de lo que le ocurrió y odiando a todo el mundo.

—No entiendo el punto de todo este relato.

—Cállate, estoy en eso —rueda los ojos y se pasa las manos por el rostro, su ademán de frustración. No sé a quién me recuerda cuando hace eso…—. En fin, para no dar más vueltas lo común con ellos es el desprendimiento de un halo de luz blanquecina, pero en tu caso, grandísimo torpe, el halo que se desprende de ti es amarillento, como la barrera de la Isla, lo que significa que hubo magia de por medio, y eso es lo que quería discutir contigo. ¿Qué demonios hiciste?

Es demasiada información que digerir, tanta que me quedo callado y es como si sintiera la garganta comprimida, o es algo que debería sentir, aunque quizá también algo de migraña al no entender en el primer intento una explicación, lo cual es muy frustrante.

Se supone que morí de un modo agresivo, displacentero para que suene lindo, y de ser así debería tener luz blanquecina para quejarme de lo que sucedió, pero hubo magia involucrada. ¿Eso en qué me convierte?

Levanto la mirada y no parece notar mi pensamiento, esta vez sí lo mantuve sólo para mí.

—N-no… no estoy muy seguro… —digo, rememorando ayer como si hubiese sido una simple pesadilla, una de las abundantes y en las que Jay no está ahí para abrazarme, para protegerme de ella—. Jay me dijo que tuvo relaciones con una chica y todo dentro de mí pareció venirse abajo.

—Como dije, débiles.

—Cállate, es mi turno de hablar —rueda los ojos a la par que sonríe apenas lo necesario para enfadarme y hacerme querer salir de aquí—. Huí del dormitorio y me escabullí en la oficina de Hada Madrina, utilicé su computadora para abrir su colección de pociones, las bebí todas antes de abrir la ventana y… bueno, ya sabes el resto de lo que sucedió —omito algunas partes pero en cierta forma es todo lo que pasó, Freddie asiente despacio y por un momento todo es silencio, luego se mueve en el sillón.

Se acomoda como una persona común en un mueble pensado para sentarse, el genuino interés por lo que acabo de decir brilla en sus ojos, aunque no estoy seguro si lo hace por confirmar su teoría sobre la magia o si tiene pensada alguna forma de obtener información para tener acceso a la magia, de cualquier manera todavía tiene que aprobar Bondad Correctiva Inicial.

—¿Pociones? —asiento con la cabeza, despacio—. ¿Qué clase de pociones?

—Freddie, tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza, lo último que pude notar de modo consciente fue el momento antes de salir del dormitorio.

—Piensa, Carlos, piensa en alguna de esas pociones.

Chasquea los dedos derechos para que tres libros, sorprendentemente gruesos, aparezcan y se apilen sobre la pequeña mesa, el peso no parece ser bondadoso con la madera ya que la escucho crujir por el esfuerzo.

Le doy su tiempo para que busque la sección apropiada en cada uno, aunque no creo que muchos libros tengan el apartado 'magia de Hada Madrina convertida en abundantes pociones' impresos en ellos, o escritos a mano. Tiene un libro escrito a mano, ¿en qué clase de milenio su familia decidió nacer para que se conserven antigüedades como esas?

Son invaluables, estoy seguro de que Jay podría venderlos a un precio que ni él puede imaginar.

Y ahí voy a pensar en él de nuevo.

Mentiría si no estuviera preguntándome lo que está haciendo justo ahora, si sigue afuera del gimnasio o si llevó su nube de odio contra sí mismo a otro lugar, e incluso viene a mí la idea de que está suplicando por el perdón de Mal e Evie.

También pienso en ellas, en la manera en que Evie logró tranquilizarla en lugar de Ben, y en la larga conversación que Mal tendrá con Hada Madrina por usar su magia de una manera negativa. No la enviarán a la Isla, eso es seguro.

—Tierra al muerto, ¿pensaste en las pociones? —me saca de mis pensamientos, y escucharla referirse a mí como 'al muerto' hace que quiera salir más de aquí.

—Ugh, no las recuerdo del todo, sólo algunas.

—Dilas y ya, es lo único que necesito —ambos rodamos los ojos. Quizá no seamos tan diferentes después de todo, tenemos al mismo chico en común.

—Uh, rayos, no lo sé, ¿Anhedonia? ¿Furia? No lo recuerdo del todo.

—Sigue, nada de eso me es útil —pasa página tras página en los libros y en efecto ninguno parece serle suficiente.

—Mmmh, había una que se llamaba Poción de Salud, Suerte también era otra, Separación era una de las más extrañas y…

—Esa, Separación. ¿Recuerdas cómo era, el color, el sabor, algo? —toma libro tras otro hasta que parece encontrar algo en común en ellos, luego me mira, y si trata de negarlo la exaltación en su mirada es difícil de ocultar.

—Era… gris, el líquido era gris, espesa, el sabor era agridulce pero lo agrio era lo más destacable. Tenía una nota al reverso pero no me molesté en leerla.

Deja de mirarme y hace una lectura rápida en al menos veinte páginas por libro. En vista de que no tengo nada mejor que hacer me dedico a caminar por su dormitorio, viendo algunos objetos que parecen más antiguos que la magia en sí, otros artefactos que seguramente se usaban en ceremonias vudú, y el vestido negro que usó en el funeral está en un bote de basura.

Tomo un crucifijo hecho con palitos de algún árbol, están atados juntos con un lazo amarillo con una inscripción en francés al frente, lo distingo por el uso de las equis entre las vocales. Sé que no debería tocar nada de lo que está aquí, algún tipo de maldición o demonio debió verter su magia en ellos para que estén malditos, para que sean letales para quienes no sepan nada sobre la magia negra.

Estoy muerto, a quién le importa.

—Tengo buenas noticias para ti, torpe. Puedo hacer que respires de nuevo —el crucifijo cae de mi mano izquierda y la derecha se desliza sobre la superficie del estante, derribando un par de contenedores de cristal. Los lamentos de lo que sea que estaba adentro son audibles mientras se desvanecen en el aire—. Grandioso, ahora tendré que ir a un cementerio a buscar otro demonio miniatura, y son raros.

—Olvida tu demonio miniatura por un segundo, ¿cómo que puedes hacerme respirar de nuevo? —se levanta del sillón y camina hacia mí.

—Te dije que no estabas muerto del todo, esa poción sirve para dividir a una persona, se usaba como método de protección en las antiguas guerras para los reyes y los príncipes —hago una expresión que diga 'sigue con tu historia' porque ahora esto me parece interesante—. La idea es que se divide la fracción física de una pequeña fracción del alma, la fracción física puede ser herida o aniquilada pero la diminuta fracción del alma que se queda atrás sirve para que, con un hechizo, pueda ser empleada para devolver a la vida.

Levanto el crucifijo y lo coloco en su sitio, me muevo hasta un muro y coloco la espalda encima para darme un poco más de apoyo. Puedo… puedo volver…

—Por eso mantienes tus recuerdos, por eso el brillo amarillento, eres algo así como energía que está lista para regresar al cuerpo físico, sólo necesitas que use un poco de mi magia además de que tenga una muy larga charla con los espíritus para que la resurrección sea más sencilla y…

—No quiero volver —parecía tan inmersa en su discurso que al escuchar eso casi parece querer golpearme, más que antes—. Jay está recibiendo su merecido, es algo que no volverá a pasar en mucho tiempo, necesita algo de confrontación para que todo lo que escuche tenga el efecto esperado en él, si en verdad quiere un verdadero cambio en su vida.

—¿Y las otras personas que lloraron por ti? ¿Qué pasa con ellos?

—Son simples daños colaterales, lo que importa aquí es que no quiero volver.

Intercambiamos una mirada, una lucha silenciosa entre dos ideales, aunque no entiendo si en verdad ella está en la postura de ser 'la buena' en esto y traerme de vuelta. Si no estoy aquí podría volver a intentar algo con Jay, o podría seguir como la chica sin alma que suele ser y restregárselo en la cara hasta que lo vuelva lo suficientemente loco para que olvide que es una dama y la confronte a golpes.

Ella es quien rompe el contacto visual, deja caer pesadamente los hombros y se acerca para recoger los estragos de lo que hice, musita un par de insultos mientras avanza aquí y allá recogiendo fragmentos de cristal, hechizos escritos en pequeños trozos de papel, y embotellando nuevamente algunas flamas azules que se escondían debajo del estante junto a mí.

—Pero… —hace un pequeño movimiento con la cabeza, haciéndome notar que me está escuchando—, en el caso de que quiera volver, ¿qué debo hacer?

—Recurrir a mí, eso es obvio —levanta los brazos, enfatizando la obviedad—, pero si quieres hacerlo debe ser pronto, la energía que te mantiene aquí se gasta, así que tienes máximo un mes para decidir lo que quieres, si quieres volver o si en verdad estás preparado para morir completamente. Debes pensarlo bien.

Un mes.

Cientos, miles de cosas pueden cambiar en tan poco tiempo, ya que decirlo es fácil pero vivir esos días es algo completamente diferente. En un mes Jay podría encontrar a alguien más, las chicas podrían perdonarlo, todas las cosas que hice podrían ser olvidadas y la vida podría continuar con su rumbo ininterrumpido.

Decisiones, decisiones.

—L-lo pensaré —titubeo, pensando en algo que en verdad me gustaría hacer al mismo tiempo que al fin pienso en las repercusiones de mis actos—. ¿También p-puedes…?

—También puedo… ¿qué? —levanta ambas cejas, invitándome a seguir con mi idea. Al diablo, suena divertido.

—¿Puedes hacer que me vea? Jay, me refiero a él. ¿Puedes hacer que me vea?

Termina de acomodar las cosas en su respectivo sitio, se alisa el camisón y me dedica una mirada que conozco muy bien, es la mirada que solía compartir con Mal, Evie y Jay antes de poner en marcha uno de los brillantes planes de Mal para probarle a nuestros padres que también podíamos ser tan malvados como ellos.

—¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo? —pregunta, arqueando una ceja y con ese tono malicioso en su voz. Sé lo que está pensando, y en sentido estricto no es lo que quiero hacer, pero un poco de diversión a todo esto no vendría nada mal.

—Un par de bromas no estarían mal, ¿no lo crees?

Sonríe con mayor satisfacción y toma uno de los múltiples libros que hay en un estante junto a su cama, uno de siete, y todos ellos tienen libros. No creo que los haya tomado de la biblioteca, habría sospechas y búsquedas en todo lugar, así que deben ser de la colección privada de su padre, una colección cuya ubicación sólo conocen los Facilier, y no es que haya muchos sueltos después de que Bestia los encerró a todos en la Isla.

Además tampoco dudo que haya algún tipo de hechizo en este lugar para que, a los ojos en quienes no se puede confiar, entiéndase los ojos de los habitantes de Auradon al ser un enorme grupo de soplones, su dormitorio se parezca a cualquier otro, con una simple cama, un par de muebles y un escritorio, no una guarida para el desarrollo de cualquier nuevo plan malvado.

Pasa hoja tras hoja del libro cuyo papel es amarillo y desprende partículas de polvo, además las hojas se ven tan antiguas que con un poco de fuerza se podrían arrancar. Señala un hechizo en particular, se aleja para tomar algunos ingredientes y un mortero mientras le echo un vistazo.

Se trata de algo simple, el resultado se parece a brillantina pero de acuerdo con los libros le permite a los mortales ver espíritus por el lapso de tiempo que el creador de la magia decida, y si Freddie es la clase de persona que toma lo que dices para darle un significado completamente diferente entonces no me imagino lo que Jay está a punto de enfrentar, y seré parte de ello.

—¿Y? ¿Encontraste a tu adorado en algún sitio? —pregunta mientras tritura cosas en el mortero y pronuncia cosas en una lengua que no entiendo, suena un poco a latín pero no creo que todas las palabras hayan sido escritas por humanos.

—Sí, lo encontré en el gimnasio, leyó un par de notas que dejé escritas para él y rompió en llanto.

—¡No es cierto! ¡Debiste filmarlo o algo por el estilo! —se echa a reír, el sonido es tan sincero que me es imposible unirme a ella, y gradualmente la leve risa se convierte en sonoras carcajadas. Necesitaba algo como esto, necesitaba algo que me devolviera la capacidad de sentir, aunque me esté riendo de él.

No es algo tan malo.

En vista de que Freddie está demasiado concentrada en su tarea con el hechizo decido recostarme en el sillón, entrelazo las manos sobre mi pecho en el modo en que mi cuerpo lo hacía en el ataúd. No supe dónde fui sepultado, pero no creo que sea difícil de adivinar, Auradon no parece el sitio donde abunden los cementerios.

—¿Te contó que terminé con él porque tenía sentimientos por ti? —estaba a punto de cerrar los ojos cuando esas palabras me quitan completamente la fatiga del día. Trago con fuerza ya que esto es nuevo.

—No, nunca lo dijo.

—Es algo bastante gracioso, y estúpido si lo pienso. Todo comenzó…

No le presto mucha atención ya que me hundo en mis pensamientos, tengo en consideración que si necesitaba una verdadera razón para volver entonces Freddie me la está dando, me está contando que Jay la cambió por mí, la razón por la que todo terminó entre ellos soy yo.

Eso es un arma de doble filo: me hace sentir como alguien por quien sentía algo desde hacía tiempo, pero también me dice que sí es la clase de persona que cambia de gustos o afectos en un parpadeo.

Retomo mi posición mientras cierro los ojos y escucho sus palabras, pensando también en lo que sea con lo que pueda pagarle ya que nunca hace nada gratis, siempre tiene que recibir una pequeña retribución por sus malévolas acciones.

Decisiones, decisiones.

Qué hacer…

Qué hacer…


	11. He vuelto

No entiendo por qué los capítulos de este fic son tan largos, suelo escribirlos cortos ._. Si alguien tiene alguna explicación me gustaría escucharla, mientras tanto… ¡siguiente capítulo! Fav, follow o review, disfrútenlo :)

(Y sólo por mencionarlo, estoy de regreso en la escuela para mi último año, así que las actualizaciones serán más lentas que usualmente, pero espero que no tanto :v )

* * *

 **He vuelto**

Esperar es _completamente_ aburrido, y es peor ya que el único estorbo en esa espera soy yo.

Día tras día los paso en un ambulantaje continuo de un salón de clases a otro, medio prestando atención a la clase, para no tener mucho con lo que debo estar al tanto si decido volver, y tengo que esperar toda la duración de la clase para salir ya que no puedo abrir la puerta por mi cuenta, y tampoco puedo atravesarlas.

En los pasillos tengo que escuchar las conversaciones que de vez en cuando tienen esporádicas menciones de mí, por muy extraño que parezca, además del sinfín de insultos dirigidos contra Jay, la mayoría argumentando que es un idiota y todas esas cosas que ya fueron dichas, aunque menos de la cuarta parte de los que hablan saben el trasfondo de toda la situación.

Y Jay es otra cosa que veo de vez en cuando caminando a paso apresurado por los pasillos para evitar a los mascullan cuando pasa, en el auge de su frustración cuando no entiende los problemas algebraicos más sencillos del mundo, cuando huye a pasar el resto del día en el dormitorio echado en su cama, sosteniendo una almohada, y susurrando cerca de un millón de veces que todo esto fue su culpa. Y tiene la razón completamente. No lo culpo, las palabras son hirientes, pero tiene bien merecidas esas palabras.

Como concurrimos en el dormitorio, porque no me gusta pasar toda la noche en el exterior, además de que descubrí que no importa cuánto tiempo cierre los ojos la somnolencia nunca llegará, tampoco es como si tuviera otro lugar adónde cuando cae la noche.

Estar los dos juntos en el mismo espacio pero que él no tenga la más mínima idea de que estoy rondando por ahí es extraño, altera un poco la usual rutina de compartir el mismo lugar que solíamos tener. Usualmente me quedo en mi cama mientras él camina con libros en la mano, con su teléfono mientras responde los mensajes de odio y las pocas consultas que recibe sobre trabajos escolares, cuando sale fresco de la ducha y se viste (algo que ya no me sorprenderá de ahora en adelante será verlo sin algo encima), y cuando se hace un ovillo en su cama para dormir, ahogado entre lamentos, lágrimas contra las que lucha para que no salga, y la fuerza con la que aferra mis chaquetas o alguna otra de mis prendas. Le gusta olerlas, cada vez que lo hace deja salir un suspiro y más lágrimas salen.

Entre sus pesadillas y las noches en las que no puede conciliar el sueño dice lo mucho que me echa de menos, todos y cada uno de los errores que cometió desde que llegamos aquí, bla, bla, bla, todo eso que ya sé.

La diferencia está en que lo dicho es repetitivo, pero lo que dibuja y escribe en ese tan protegido cuaderno es diferente. En la noche de mi funeral hizo el dibujo exacto de mí dentro del ataúd, plasmó los rostros de tristeza de quienes en verdad lo sentían, entre ellos todo nuestro grupo de amigos y Hada Madrina, hizo un par de trazos que no entendía sobre ideas extrañas en su cabeza. El más extraño de todos fue uno donde dibujó la parte superior de mi cuerpo desnuda y con un par de alas llenas de plumas saliendo de mi espalda.

En las cosas escritas como inscripciones en el fondo de algunos dibujos, las que leí con él mientras estábamos recostados en el suelo, había preguntas y algunas dedicatorias, pero abundaban las preguntas. ¿Esto es muy pronto, admitir que estoy enamorado de él en tan poco tiempo? ¿Me merezco a alguien como Carlos? ¿Por qué alguien tan dulce como Carlos tuvo una vida tan jodida? ¿Somos el uno para el otro? ¿Habrá pensado en mí antes de morir?

Una página estaba llena de una simple pregunta: ¿Por qué él?

Flexiono y estiro mis expuestos dedos de los pies, percatándome del exceso de tiempo libre que tengo ahora. El mes de advertencia de Freddie termina esta noche, todo un mes completo, y la manera en la que quiero concluirlo no parece ser la más adecuada a mí. Hacer bromas no es algo que disfrute hacer mucho, eso es cosa de Mal y Jay, de Evie en ocasiones pero cuando la mirada certera de Mal la obliga.

Evie…

Evie es parecida a mí, de cierta manera. Sí, tenía claro que su objetivo aquí era conseguir un príncipe, un gran castillo, y cientos de espejos, pero cuando vio que no saldría como esperaba se enfocó en otra cosa, descubrió su lado inteligente, ese que compite contra el mío, y si soy lo suficientemente narcisista en ello mi intelecto es muy elevado. Aunque no tanto si encontré un destino fatídico de un modo tan estúpido y poco original.

Un hurra por mí, incluso para hacer planes soy el peor.

Aunque… nunca tuve un plan en sí, no fue algo que haya discutido con mamá antes de salir de la Isla, salvo su egoísmo de conseguir un cachorro; no tenía un propósito para salir de ahí. A diferencia de Mal, Evie y Jay no tengo características sobresalientes ni algo que sea de utilidad, nada característico salvo ser el hijo de una villana.

¿En qué estaba pensando Ben en traerme a mí de la Isla? Un enigma más sin respuesta, uno más a la larga lista.

—Muy bien, perdedor, ¿listo? —levanto la mirada a la izquierda, Freddie se queda de pie junto a mí y sonríe. Le devuelvo el gesto por obligación.

El destello en sus brillantes ojos me dice que estaría preparada para prender en llamas todo el castillo, y todavía me pregunto por qué no lo ha hecho. En la mano derecha tiene el casco de Jay, en la izquierda un pequeño vaso de precipitados con el hechizo vuelto brillantina, un brillo lila emana de él.

Todavía está molesta por hacerla esperar tanto tiempo para emplearlo, pero se me ocurrió que nada sería más divertido que verlo perder la razón en el partido amistoso de tourney de esta tarde.

—Ver a alguien perder la razón en público es más divertido que si no hay alguien mirando, ¿no es cierto? —me levanto y la miro arqueando la ceja derecha, puedo decir que sorprendida de que hable de esa manera.

Ella sabe que una parte de mí lucha por llevar a cabo esta broma, pero si no está dispuesta a realizar un cobro si es que decido volver entonces es mejor abusar de ello. Además no ha aprobado Bondad Correctiva todavía, le estoy dando oportunidad a que se desahogue antes de que sea sometida a tal tortura.

—Supongo que tienes razón —mueve la cabeza de tal forma que las dos largas colas de caballo a los lados de su cabeza se colocan detrás de su espalda.

—¿Para qué vas a poner el hechizo en su casco? —caminamos en dirección a los vestidores, los chicos del equipo salen para hacer un par de estiramientos antes de entrar en acción.

—Sería muy sospechoso soplar el hechizo directo en su graciosa cara, es mejor que caiga lentamente del casco mientras suda en ese modo asqueroso tan suyo.

Ruedo los ojos y camino a su lado, algo que no suelo hacer, pero en vista de que no se trata de mi usual grupo de amigos no tengo otro sitio en dónde caminar.

Las gradas comienzan a llenarse lentamente de locales y visitantes, la afición de la escuela rival se ve un tanto más animada que la presente en el campeonato. Ondean largos banderines de colores rojos, azules y blancos, casi todos tienen pintura facial encima, y los miembros de su banda musical ya comienzan a entonar su himno característico.

Muero de ansias por ver a Jane en su traje de mascota, intentando bailar y todo lo que suele hacer en su intento de ser el centro de atención por una vez en su vida cuando lo más importante ocurre en la cancha de juego, detrás de ella.

No debería pensar de esa manera, es mi amiga después de todo. Pero es la verdad, así que no me retracto del todo.

—Hola, muchachos —saluda Freddie con ánimos, arqueando la ceja un poco mientras ronronea y se acerca a Ben—, Rey Obvio, y todos los demás.

—Uh, hola —responde Ben a nombre de todos los presentes, tres cuartas partes del equipo. Falta el jugador más importante—. ¿Vienes a animar el partido?

—Eso y porque tengo que acatar ese aviso de no pasar el resto del día en mi dormitorio ya que eso —levanta su mano libre para hacer comillas—: interfiere con mi dinámica para relacionarme con las personas de la escuela.

Un par de chicos se ríen detrás de Ben, y él también sonríe un poco, Freddie los fulmina a todos con la mirada y los hace volver a lo que estaban haciendo, unos atándose las agujetas, otros planeando un par de jugadas improvisadas, e incluso algunos valientes continúan admirándola en todo su esplendor.

Tengo que admitirlo, Freddie es muy bonita aunque no sea mi tipo, y no tengo un tipo de chica. El tono aceitunado de su piel contrasta bien con el color granate, carmín y púrpura de su ropa, las líneas blancas en su rostro resaltan sus ojos, e incluso el pequeño sombrero la vuelve un poco más elegante.

Entiendo la mirada de sorpresa de algunos, el embelesamiento de otros, y la mirada de desconfianza que lanza Chad en su dirección mientras camina a la cancha de juego, pero sin importar nada Freddie sigue sonriendo.

—Además tengo que darle esto a Jay —levanta su casco y Ben frunce el ceño un poco. También me parece algo extraño, los cascos y las hombreras no salen de los vestidores por el aseo meticuloso que se les debe dar y todo eso, pero Ben no es de hacer preguntas—, lo olvidó ayer mientras estudiábamos en la biblioteca.

—Oh, entiendo. Sigue ahí dentro, suele ser el último en salir antes del partido, creo que lo hace para concentrarse.

—Lo hace para admirarse un poco más en el espejo mientras usa el uniforme, hace lo mismo en el dormitorio —murmuro, y si tuviera sensibilidad seguro habría sentido el tacón de su zapato mientras aplasta mi pie izquierdo.

—Muy bien, ¡gracias! —Freddie pellizca su mejilla y camina a su lado, la sigo con un par de pasos de distancia porque no quiero enfadarla si algo más vuelve a salir de mi boca sin mi permiso.

—Eh, no creo que debas entrar ahí…

Lo ignora por completo y sigue caminando con pasos seguros, atraviesa un par de cortos pasillos para abrir las puertas de los vestidores de par en par, haciendo que la luz de la tarde produzca su silueta en el suelo por la claraboya del techo. La mía no aparece, y estoy parado detrás de ella.

El vestidor de muchachos es el único lugar donde se reúnen los practicantes de todos los deportes que la Preparatoria Auradon puede ofrecer, aquí y en los respectivas canchas de juego, como supongo que pasa con el vestidor de chicas, las porristas y todo eso, así que no es de sorprender ver a chicos caminando con toallas atadas en la cintura, algunos a medio vestir, y algunos otros con una total confianza en sí mismos que andan completamente desnudos por ahí.

Esta vez no agacho la mirada cuando la desnudez de alguien se cruza frente a mis ojos, esta vez no tomo lo necesario para huir al dormitorio y tomar una ducha en completa calma y sin preocupaciones; no más nada de eso, y justo ahora es cuando agradezco la falta de sensaciones. Además ya vi a Jay de la misma forma, fue el preparativo suficiente para esto.

Los más descubiertos literalmente saltan para ocultarse en los puntos donde creen que su campo visual no abarca, los que están a medio vestir sólo se colocan una camiseta sobre los hombros o la toalla en la cintura, y los que estaban a punto de salir sólo lo hacen. Freddie ensancha la sonrisa y camina en línea recta.

—¡¿Qué rayos hace una chica aquí?!

—¡Pervertida! ¡Sal de aquí ahora mismo!

—Oye, preciosa, ¿disfrutas del espectáculo que estos muchachos te dan?

Con un leve movimiento de su mano las llamas azules y las usuales sombras aterradoras se proyectan en las paredes, danzan con euforia, haciendo que esa clase de preguntas y las que sea que estaban por ser formuladas sean acalladas en el instante siguiente. Todos se quedan congelados por el terror, el pánico, por la incertidumbre a lo que sea que pueda hacer por haberla provocado así, lo noto desde el marco de la puerta antes de que comience a caminar, y eso me hace ensanchar una sonrisa de fingida alegría. En este caso odio no sentir.

Freddie no está molesta, no se siente desafiada, sólo quería establecer un punto muy a su manera: aléjense de mí o revivirán sus pesadillas cada vez que cierren los ojos para parpadear. Eso es lo que entendí, y eso me da la lección acerca de no hacerle algo que pueda molestarla tanto como para ser arrastrado al sitio de donde salen todas las sombras, los fantasmas y esos diminutos demonios que mantiene atrapados en frascos.

—Esta es la clase de diversión que necesitaba —dice y da un giro, extendiendo los brazos y con esa alegría que un acto malvado puede producir, hasta que ambos llegamos a una banca, la que está rodeada por un cuadrado de casilleros.

Jay está sentado, pasa su palo de tourney de una mano a la otra, y mantiene la mirada fija en el suelo. Intercambio una mirada con Freddie, supongo que nota que algo en verlo de esa manera me hace dudar de este plan ya que rueda los ojos y sin algún tipo de saludo se sienta junto a él, desconcentrándolo y haciendo que el palo caiga irremediablemente al suelo.

Esta era mi idea, ¿por qué ya no quiero llevarla a cabo?

—Muchísimas gracias —gruñe mientras resopla, deja caer los hombros pero no se inclina para levantarlo.

—Cuando gustes —Jay la mira de soslayo, ella guiña el ojo derecho y él rueda los suyos para luego negar lentamente con la cabeza, gruñe una vez más y termina por hundir su demacrado rostro sus manos.

Las bolsas alrededor de sus ojos son más oscuras de lo usual, se ve bastante cansado por la falta de buen sueño y por las últimas materias que debe pasar antes del periodo vacacional.

El bollo en el que ata su cabello últimamente, el que sólo hacía en situaciones de tipo social o cuando le estorbaba en el deporte, está completamente torcido, ya no deja caer su cabello libremente sobre sus hombros desde el pequeño incidente con Mal. Desde ese día ha crecido, despacio, pero no entiendo cómo lo percibe él ya que corta los mechones que considera son más largos que los otros casi todos los días, y de cualquier modo siempre las corta mal, hace que el bollo sea más grande en algunas partes, más corto en otras, y siempre torcido.

Freddie gira su torso un poco, apenas lo suficiente para que él no pueda verla. La brillantina comienza a caer dentro del casco, incluso lo hace girar con su mano, y un poco de magia de levitación, para que tenga más espacio donde caer.

Me siento en el suelo frente a ellos, envolviendo mis rodillas con mis brazos. Jay sigue con la cabeza agachada, juega con sus pulgares al no tener nada entre las manos, y se mordisquea el labio inferior. Este es mi plan, Freddie se involucró pero es mío.

—¿Por qué sigues aquí? —pregunta ella cuando termina de verter el hechizo, Jay se inclina para levantar su palo, lo coloca sobre sus muslos y pasea sus manos por encima—. Deberías estar…

—No quiero jugar —gira la cabeza para establecer contacto visual con ella, sus ojos se tornan rojos y vidriosos con el paso de cada segundo. No lo hará…—. Me quedaré en la banca, mirando, no lo sé, simplemente no voy a jugar.

—¿Por qué no?

Los tres nos distraemos por un ligero golpe en un casillero, un par de chicos tratan de entrometerse en la escena. Freddie chasquea los dedos e invoca un par de sombras, estas les dan un susto de muerte y salen corriendo como una exhalación.

Sonrío porque es una cosa que debo hacer, Freddie sonríe con orgullo y Jay sólo suspira.

—¿No deberías estar en problemas por usar magia? —pregunta con voz baja, parpadeando para que las lágrimas vuelvan a sus conductos lagrimales—. Tengo entendido que Mal no tiene permitido usarla después de lo que pasó con su madre.

—Mal es la hija de Maléfica, la gente aquí le teme a eso —acomoda su falda y me da una mirada que dice 'esto es muy aburrido, salgamos de aquí' antes de mirarlo de nuevo—. No muchos conocían a mi papá a menos que lo necesitaran y a sus servicios, por eso no se meten conmigo.

La banda, nuestra banda, comienza a animar el partido. Al fin.

Me levanto y veo al exterior a través de una pequeña ventana que hay cerca, las gradas para nuestra afición también están llenas. Jane ya está intentando llamar la atención de todos, Mal e Evie están sentadas en el césped, hombro a hombro, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para estar presentes en el partido sólo por Ben y Doug respectivamente, no por mí o por Jay.

Yo soy energía según Freddie, y han cortado lazos casi por completo con Jay, apenas pueden mirarse en el pasillo sin que ellas quieran arrancarle la cabeza.

—Pero no estamos hablando de mí. Ten —le entrega el casco pero Jay sólo lo mira—. Sal de aquí y juega.

—Te lo dije, no quiero —lo pone en el suelo, intentando quitarse su jersey.

La voz no se escucha del todo pero el comentarista parece estar buscando por todos lados por el chico faltante, diciendo su nombre, también los chicos parecen un tanto preocupados por no verlo ya en la cancha de juego.

—El partido está por comenzar, si no sale ya perderemos por falta —vuelvo a sentarme y Freddie me asesina con la mirada, ruedo los ojos y cruzo los brazos, también aburrido de esto—. Bien, de acuerdo. Como sea.

Mueve los ojos a velocidad, como si buscara respuestas en las motas de polvo que vuelan a nuestro alrededor, hasta que una idea brilla en su cabeza, casi puedo ver la bombilla encendiéndose sobre el sombrerito.

No tengo la oportunidad de preguntar porque su mano izquierda se coloca en su muslo, _muy_ cerca de su entrepierna, y la otra acuna su mejilla para que la mire, directo a los hipnotizantes ojos claros. Freddie sonríe pero Jay parece dubitativo, su jersey se coloca de nuevo sobre su cuerpo y sus manos son puños a su lado.

—No… quiero… no quiero hacer esto… —susurra, el tono de su voz dice que está a punto de quebrarse.

No puedo evitar mirarlos, contemplar este cambio de planes. Sabía en el fondo que había algún truco sucio detrás, su magia no podía venir sin alguna clase de pago; debí leer las letras pequeñas en ese contrato metafórico.

No me importa. No me importa. No me importa. No me… importa…

—Sabes cómo me siento por la muerte de mi peq… de Carlos…

—No, en realidad no lo sé —ella rueda los ojos—, y Carlos murió hace un mes. Supéralo.

—No creo que pueda superarlo, por mi culpa ya no está aquí.

—Escucha, estás matando mi ánimo ahora mismo así que lo pondré fácil para ti: si sales a la cancha ahora y me demuestras que vale la pena te haré sentir bien esta noche.

Trago el nudo en mi garganta con dificultad, sintiendo algo en la boca del estómago, o en mi pecho, no estoy muy seguro dónde está la sensación pero está, y tampoco sé muy bien cuál sería el nombre adecuado, pero empezaría con un 'tienes que estar bromeando' y llegaría hasta un solemne 'espero que te pudras en el infierno'.

Planes y cambios de planes, movimientos y contramovimientos.

Todavía tengo mucho que entender de relaciones humanas, y supuestamente soy inteligente.

—¿Ah, sí? —pregunta Jay, cambiando su semblante en un parpadeo, ahora se ha vuelto el arrogante y engreído bastardo que suele ser, la forma con la que juega con sus cejas y la sonrisa de idiota lo demuestran—. Charlaremos hasta tarde por la noche, es la única forma en la que podrás hacerme sentir bien.

—Eso es obvio, ¿acaso me consideras una de esas chicas fáciles que chantajean a chicos idiotas y tienen relaciones con ellos para que al final su mejor amigo termine seis metros bajo tierra por culpa de sus estupideces?

No pude contar la cantidad de golpes bajos que llegaron directo al orgullo de Jay, pero al menos sé que fueron los suficientes para hacer que vuelva a tomar esa postura donde es la víctima de sus propias malas decisiones, la postura que ha tomado desde que todo el mundo decidió tratarlo como una plaga.

—Me conoces mejor que eso, además algo me hace pensar que Carlos estaría feliz por saber que sigues en el tourney aunque él ya no esté para que lo pises y hagas la anotación ganadora para llevarte todo el crédito en su lugar —mi mención en esto hace que algo brille en sus ojos oscuros, algo raro e inusual, algo como una combinación de sus sentimientos prohibidos con la tristeza que experimenta continuamente—, pero está bien, si eso quieres entonces hablaremos.

Sin más que decir se levanta, se pone el casco y toma el palo con firmeza, le da una última mirada y se apresura a la cancha de juego. Su presencia alivia a todos ya que los vítores no tardan en hacerse presentes, el comentarista introduce al jugador faltante y con el sonido de un silbato sé que el juego acaba de iniciar.

Freddie y yo dejamos salir un suspiro unísono, similar a uno de alivio, y nos dedicamos una mirada. Arqueo la ceja derecha mientras la sonrisa que no había esbozado llega hasta sus ojos. Evie estaría escandalizada por las arrugas.

—¿Eso era completamente necesario? ¿Insinuarte? —me levanto y cruzo los brazos, ella también se pone de pie pero comienza a caminar por el vestidor vacío hasta la salida, de ahí hasta la cancha de juego. La sigo en todo momento.

—Tristemente sí, de no haberlo hecho Jay seguiría ahí adentro con su pequeña gran nube de fatalismo flotando sobre su cabeza —gira sobre sus talones de modo tan súbito que apenas logro frenar—, y deberías agradecer que no eres material o te habría dado un puñetazo tan duro que tus dientes habrían caído uno a uno.

—No te tengo…

—¡Allá va la primera anotación para la Preparatoria Auradon!

La multitud enloquece. Jay, Jay, Jay, eso es lo que dicen.

Olvidamos por completo el desgarrarnos la garganta el uno al otro y volvemos al interés común: llevar a cabo el plan. Nos escabullimos detrás de las gradas hasta el otro lado de la cancha, junto a la portería del equipo contrario, ella ignora el saludo de Ally y Lonnie, también la invitación de Mal e Evie para sentarse con ellas a mirar el partido.

La ventaja del momento del día es que el calor es abrasador, el cielo no tiene una sola nube y el sol brilla en sus últimos momentos de brindar luz. Noto cuán incómoda está por tanta energía solar contra su cuerpo, pero ahora parece estar más comprometida con este plan que yo.

Puedo hacerlo, es una lección que se merece.

Nos quedamos en silencio por unos diez minutos, en ese tiempo la multitud vitorea y abuchea a tiempos desiguales, los dos equipos hacen su mejor esfuerzo (o eso creo) para vencer al otro, y Freddie se dedica a mirar a la cancha con la espalda pegada a la estructura de las gradas, como si en verdad nadie fuera a darse cuenta de que está espiando.

—¡Está funcionando! —sisea con un tono de voz alto, da un par de saltitos en su lugar pero trata de mantener a raya su emoción—. Ven, observa.

Ladeo la cabeza para hacerlo, en el momento exacto en el que Jay corre hacia la portería del otro equipo y anota, por tercera vez. La multitud vuelve a enloquecer mientras cantan su nombre, lo veo chocar puños con Ben y él le da una palmada en el casco, algo que lo hace agitar la cabeza con agresividad, como si tuviera picazón y los guantes no le permitieran rascarse.

—Tiempo fuera —pide Ben cuando nota que Jay sigue con la cabeza agachada, el árbitro obedece y con su silbato pide un momento de descanso—. ¿Te encuentras bien?

Jay se quita el casco y asiente despacio, se frota los ojos y parpadea mientras los agranda, los gestos que hace son demasiado graciosos, tanto que incluso unas cuantas personas sobre mí lo señalan y se ríen.

No sé si sea cosa mía y de Freddie pero veo cómo el brillo lila del hechizo está cernido en toda su cabeza, también noto cómo se impregna de a poco en él hasta que, luego del minuto de descanso reglamentario al pedir tiempo fuera, el brillo desaparece por completo. Vuelve a ponerse el casco y le da una palmada a Ben, intercambian una sonrisa mientras todos retoman sus posiciones y la pelota vuelve a estar en juego por el silbato del árbitro.

—Maldita sea —gruñe Freddie a mi espalda, giro la cabeza sólo un poco para ver a Mal caminando hacia nosotros, las manos hechas puños—. Sabe lo que hice, así que… ¡¿a dónde vas?!

Grita pero no la escucho, simplemente troto hasta la zona donde los disparos estarán por comenzar en el momento cuando alguien se acerque a anotar, seguro Jay lo hará otra vez. Pensar en todo lo que pasó hace tan sólo un mes, escuchar su nombre en los vítores, y ver que está empezando a salir de su propio agujero de perdición me hace querer empujarlo dentro de nuevo. Y lo haré.

—¡Jay, Jay! ¡Aquí, estoy libre! —grito desde la mitad de la zona de riesgo, justo cuando lo veo corriendo en esta dirección, esquivando a quienes intentan taclearlo mientras mantiene la pelota en el aire.

Reacciona a mi voz porque me mira, su velocidad comienza a disminuir poco a poco, sus ojos se agrandan con un simple movimiento y finalmente se queda firme en su sitio, completamente estático. Deja caer la pelota y también su palo, ésta rueda hasta que alguien más la atrapa y se encamina hacia nuestra portería.

Por lo visto un mes sin recibir algún tipo de noticia o vistazo sobre mí tiene un gran impacto sobre él.

Arqueo la ceja derecha mientras noto a un par de chicos del equipo visitante corriendo en nuestra dirección, eufóricos y dispuestos a vencernos mientras Jay, por otra parte, parece en medio de una lucha interna para que sus rodillas no flaqueen, para que el lado emocional no explote justo ahora.

Justo ahora parece estar experimentando otra de las emociones prohibidas, o una que se prohibió en un trato implícito.

Miedo. La transformación del temor total.

Es la primera vez en toda su vida que experimenta miedo. Los cuatro hemos experimentado diversos grados de temor en la Isla, pero el único que ha tenido esa emoción en una manera vívida y constante he sido yo. Evie nunca ha tenido miedo con que su madre decida molerle los huesos a golpes con una barra de metal, Mal se acostumbró a la clase de reacciones de Maléfica, y Jay prefiere buscar formas de mantener su mente ocupada en lugar de sentir.

Queda bastante claro que esto es nuevo para su organismo ya que la reacción no se consideraría como adaptativa, se queda ahí cuando una amenaza se acerca corriendo por su espalda.

—Espero que te duela, demasiado —entrelazo mis manos detrás de mi nuca y suspiro, guiño el ojo derecho, el movimiento suficiente para que regrese al mundo.

Demasiado tarde.

Lo primero en golpearlo, directo en el rostro, es Fuego de Dragón, no tengo idea de quién lo haya disparado pero quienquiera que fuese tuvo la precisión exacta para darle en el punto donde el casco no cubre su mejilla.

Trastabilla hacia su costado derecho, gruñe pero agita la cabeza con violencia, como si pensara que verme fue sólo una alucinación producida por el calor y el golpe como la brisa del viento que lo golpea cuando se sienta en la ventana.

Lo segundo en golpearlo es el chico más corpulento del equipo contrario, no pude ver bien pero era, al menos, una cabeza más alto que él. La tacleada lo eleva en el aire por unos segundos, los que le toma a la multitud recuperar el aliento, y cuando Jay golpea el suelo escucho cómo el silbido del poco aire que tenía en los pulmones termina de salir.

El árbitro pita y todos los jugadores se detienen, los siete Caballeros del equipo se apresuran a la zona de riesgo mientras los médicos también entran en acción. Giro la cabeza y veo a Mal discutiendo con Freddie, pero más que una discusión agresiva simplemente parecen tener una charla amistosa, incluso ríen y señalan en mi dirección. Supongo que Mal ahora sabe una parte de todo esto, Evie no tardará mucho en saberlo entonces.

Me acerco mientras todos rodean a Jay y me coloco detrás de Ben, el equipo médico le quita el casco y supongo que no esperaban ver una expresión de dolor en su rostro alguna vez en la vida, tampoco la ligera hinchazón debajo de su ojo izquierdo. Me permito sonreír sin sensación.

—Jay, necesito que sigas esta luz —ordena uno de los médicos, encendiendo una pequeña linterna y moviéndola de izquierda a derecha despacio. Jay lo hace también, gruñendo por lo bajo y sosteniéndose el lado izquierdo del cuerpo.

—Duele… mucho… —sisea entre dientes. Dolor, algo que tampoco suele expresar.

—Te revisaremos lo más pronto posible, tuviste un impacto muy fuerte contra el suelo. ¿Crees que puedas levantarte?

Asiente lentamente y se incorpora sobre los codos, abre los ojos por completo para luego enfocar su mirada sobre el hombro de derecho de Ben. Me mira.

Guiño el ojo derecho una vez más, se nota más sorprendido ya que retrocede usando las manos pero resbala con su escudo, los médicos se apresuran para que no ocurra un accidente mayor pero Jay se apresura para apartarlos. No deja de mirar sobre el hombro de Ben, en ningún momento deja de alzar las cejas en esa expresión de inusual estremecimiento tan extraña en él.

Este momento es delicioso.

—C-Carlos… —se queda sin aliento, por el agotamiento físico y la sorpresa—. E-está detrás de ti, B-Ben… C-Carlos está d-detrás de t-ti…

—Qué hay —chasqueo la lengua y guiño el ojo una vez más.

—N-no… tú estás… estás… t-tú…

—¿Te importaría terminar una frase? Es bastante molesto que no lo hagas —empieza a retroceder de nuevo.

—Jay, Carlos no está aquí, no ha estado con nosotros desde hace un mes —dice Ben en tono tranquilizador, extendiéndole la mano para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie.

—Oh sí, sí lo estoy —ronroneo mientras estiro los brazos—. ¡Sorpresa, tarado!

—¡No! —todo el equipo se inclina sobre él—. ¡Lo siento!

Escuchar mi voz parece ser lo último que puede soportar ya que se levanta de un salto y comienza a correr, ignorando las palabras del equipo médico, de nuestro equipo, e incluso del entrenador Jenkins. Pasa de largo junto a Mal y Freddie, las dos se ríen de él al mismo tiempo que lo señalan, para luego correr lo más rápido que le permiten sus débiles piernas hasta que se pierde en la multitud que se aproxima a ver lo que ocurre en la cancha de juego.

El comentarista suspende el partido por razones bastante obvias, las aficiones parecen un tanto decepcionadas pero, al estar formadas por gente buena, se notan más angustiados por su bienestar.

Freddie se acerca con lágrimas de felicidad resbalando por sus mejillas, las carcajadas también son bastante audibles incluso cuando Chad y el resto de los chicos le dan miradas desaprobatorias. Todavía no conoce bien los estándares de bondad, y si puedo sentirme así realizado con una simple broma que salió como estaba esperada entonces no quiero que apruebe Bondad Correctiva Inicial pronto.

—Debo decirlo… eso fue impresionante… —toma profundas bocanadas para recuperar el oxígeno por el que suplican sus pulmones—, y claro… Mal lo sabe, sabe todo respecto a ti así que…

—¿Necesitas algo en específico para hacerme volver? —pregunto sin mirarla, sólo me concentro en la multitud que se conglomera en la cancha y en las palabras del comentarista pidiendo calma.

No hay forma de que pueda haber calma en un partido suspendido, entre los espectadores, o en la cabeza de Jay. No creo que pueda sentirme más satisfecho con lo que acabo de hacer, mi primera broma oficial y todo salió bien.

Tal vez los planes sí pueden resultar como son planeados después de todo.

—Uhm, necesitaría un poco de sangre para poner en tus venas —habla con un tono más relajado, ya no luchando por emitir un par de palabras—, y no sé si haya un mercado negro donde vendan líquido cefalorraquídeo por litro o algo, pero con mi magia y la sangre sería suficiente por el momento.

—Bien, consíguelo y nos vemos en el cementerio al anochecer. Es hora de que regrese —Freddie se coloca frente a mí y arquea la ceja derecha, sorprendida una vez más por la clase de cosas que hago ahora—. Considéralo una segunda fase de nuestro plan.

Ladea una tenue sonrisa juguetona y da la vuelta, estirando los brazos para que el aire que sopla, supongo que cálido por la hora del día, la refresque.

Veamos cuáles fueron los verdaderos resultados de lo que hice.

* * *

No entiendo bien la clase de relación que acaba de surgir entre Freddie y yo, pero supongo que somos nuevos amigos. De mi parte en un principio éramos algo así como rivales por Jay, luego pasamos a tolerarnos un poco cuando veíamos al otro por las calles de la Isla, y ahora planeamos y usa su magia para ayudar.

Es una nueva clase de relación, solemnemente extraña.

Me levanto de mi 'cómodo' asiento junto a la puerta cuando veo el gracioso corte de cabello de Ben acercándose por el pasillo, el sudor todavía corre por los costados de su rostro mientras su paso veloz lo guía hacia el dormitorio.

Es la segunda persona que toma la iniciativa de acercarse a esta sección del edificio, como experimento social casi parecemos aislados de todos los demás, pero en vista de que Doug, el primer valiente, dejó la puerta entreabierta no pude entrar para observar mi obra maestra de pánico y miedo.

—Jay, amigo… —me escabullo detrás de Ben cuando empuja la puerta apenas lo suficiente para meter la cabeza, me apresuro para ocultarme detrás del sillón, un punto que me permite verlo arrinconado entre dos muros.

—¡Largo! —grita mientras lanza algo de cristal que se vuelve añicos a unos dos milímetros del rostro del torpe nuevo rey.

—Jay, sólo quiero saber que estás bien…

—¡Estoy jodidamente bien, ya lárgate! —se levanta a una velocidad increíble y corre con los brazos estirados, choca contra la puerta y coloca el pestillo, aislándose nuevamente del mundo.

Lo observo desde el costado del sillón mientras le dedica un par de puñetazos a la madera, un puntapié al muro, y luego se desliza lentamente hasta caer sobre sus rodillas, le da la espalda a la puerta para envolver sus piernas con sus brazos, meciéndose ligeramente.

Más satisfacción viene a mí, pero no la siento.

—Vaya espectáculo que decidiste dar allá afuera.

Sus manos se adentran en su cabello mientras se mece con vigor de adelante hacia atrás, impulsándome con los dedos de los pies y chocando la espalda contra la puerta de la habitación vacía.

Observarlo mientras se desliza a un cierto grado de locura es… placentero, lo único que lo arruina es la constante duda sobre los resultados que obtengo de esto y la necesidad de ahogar un par de gritos contra la almohada.

Saber que se desliza a la locura por mi culpa hace que me sienta liberado de todos los compromisos y promesas que les hice a muchas personas.

Quiero pensar que verme y escucharme otra vez hace que las promesas que no cumplió lo atormenten, estuvo ahí cuando lo necesitaba pero sin ser el escucha más profundo que pueda haber. Es terrible, es un monstruo.

Pero, considerando lo que estoy haciendo contra él, tal vez yo también soy terrible, un monstruo. Sigo sin arrepentirme.

—Carlos… —me levanto y observa cada uno de mis movimientos, desde que me pongo completamente de pie hasta que me acerco para sentarme frente a él. Noto que retrocede un poco y sus hombros se tensan, a la defensiva—. ¿Eres… eres real? ¿Estás aquí…?

Detiene sus movimientos en ese instante, mira el espacio vacío que hay entre nosotros y abraza sus rodillas con tanta fuerza que escucho el fuerte crujido de algunas articulaciones por la fuerza impuesta, deja salir un suspiro tembloroso y no se molesta en apartar las lágrimas que resbalan de su rostro. Al igual que su desnudez, verlo llorar tampoco es una sorpresa.

—Sí, estoy aquí.

Deja salir algo así como una mezcla entre suspiro de relajación y risa mientras estira la mano y trata de tomar la mía, cuando nota que su mano no sujeta nada y que la mía hace una simbiosis grotesca de energía mezclándose con la carne y el hueso de la suya es cuando vuelve a abrazarse las piernas, no obstante la sonrisa se mantiene, un poco más amplia.

Freddie dijo que puede verme como si fuera una persona común y corriente, completamente física, sin algún tipo de transparencia. Me pregunto si él también puede verme de esa forma.

—¿Por qué no puedo…?

—Estoy aquí para recordarte lo idiota que puedes ser —baja la mano que mantenía estirada y vuelve a mecerse en su ovillo.

Tratar de confrontarlo es más difícil que tratar de negar todo lo que ha pasado, hasta ahora noto que en verdad quiero negarme a hacer cosas a las cuales no estoy acostumbrado, pero también estoy demasiado cabreado con Jay que intento pensar sólo en eso, o lo que sea que me orilla a pensar y actuar de esta manera.

—Jay, eres un…

—T-te echo de m-menos… —tartamudea, su voz se quiebra de nuevo y frescas lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas—. E-en verdad te e-echo de menos, jamás creí que en toda m-mi vida llegaría un m-momento donde echaría de m-menos a alguien, y-y me alegra que s-seas tú.

Hipea pero no me mira, agacha la cabeza con cada palabra, como si en verdad su ego fuera lo suficientemente grande como para impedirle expresar tales cosas; los resabios de toda una vida de villanía siguen y van a seguir presentes en él.

Ver sus lágrimas me impide decir lo que tenía en mente, me hace pensar que soy impotente, lacerante y bastante débil ante tales conductas. ¿A dónde quiero llegar exactamente ahora? Ya ni siquiera yo lo sé.

Jala la cabeza hacia atrás, dando un golpe tan sonoro y con tanta fuerza contra la madera que genera una pequeña abolladura, el sonido retumba por cada uno de los muros del dormitorio y me siento satisfecho al ver la abolladura.

—¿Qué estás haciendo exactamente? —pregunto, algo natural en mí. Me gusta saber el origen de las cosas, y más aún quiero saber por qué hizo eso.

—Quiero saber que no estoy alucinando porque simplemente no quiero que me dejes, nunca me dejes. No hoy, no mañana; sólo no lo hagas.

—¿Por qué, Jay, por qué? —comienzo a jugar con mis pies en lugar de mirarlo, los muevo de izquierda a derecha en un intervalo de tres segundos porque veo la fase de llanto y odio contra sí mismo todas las noches antes de que duerma—. Tú causaste el problema principal al preferir lo que usualmente haces, dijiste que querías robar la varita para mí pero de todos modos preferiste a tus impulsos para comprar el silencio de Audrey. Me olvidaste entonces.

—Mi vida apesta ahora, lo sabes tú y también todos aquellos que me odian por lo que hice. Cometí un error, y lo lamento, pero tal parece que nadie me dejará olvidarlo nunca.

No puedo seguir si va a hacer o decir cosas como esas.

Tengo que seguir, se merece esto y más.

No, soy débil.

Claro que no, soy fuerte por hacerle frente. Apenas.

—No entiendo qué te hace pensar que sé por lo que has pasado.

—Sí, sí lo haces… —vuelve a levantar la mirada y nuestro contacto visual es directo. Detesto lo mucho que me hipnotizan sus ojos.

Establecemos una conversación sin palabras, con el simple hecho de mantener la mirada parece suficiente para que él note lo mucho que odio lo que hizo, para que vea un poco del reflejo de lo que quise/no quise hacer al estar bajo el efecto de esa magia, para que sepa que digo en serio las últimas palabras que le dije antes de iniciar todo un procedimiento del cual no quise formar parte.

Pero su discurso no verbal me dice que en verdad lamenta lo que hizo, que ya aprendió la lección y considera esto un error, tal como lo ha dicho, pero debería saber que ni siquiera pidiendo perdón un millón de veces va a ser suficiente para enmendarlo. Cometió traición contra mí, siendo su novio o lo que sea, el peor tipo de traición que puede haber en un compromiso como en el que nos involucramos desde la Isla, y quizá ocurrió desde antes pero ninguno de los dos tenía las agallas suficientes para decirlo en voz alta.

El modo en que frunce las cejas, su respiración agitada por el constante llanto, las lágrimas. Todo lo que hace.

No puedo volver a caer en eso, si se lo concedo será un usual perdona y olvida, algo que no puede pasar si quiero formar parte en el giro radical que tiene que dar todo en nuestra vida ahora, otra vez.

¿Quiero formar parte de ese cambio? Otra vez, ya ni si quiera yo estoy seguro.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —pregunto, pasándome una mano por el cabello y con un suspiro de fatiga.

Sin alguna clase de advertencia se inclina hacia adelante, no entiendo cómo lo hace pero la posición que toma simula como si estuviera besándome, su rostro junto al mío y sus labios alineados a los míos.

Y ocurre, vuelve a ocurrir.

Es como una alucinación táctil, y no estoy seguro de que existan.

Puedo sentirlo. Puedo sentir su calor, el aroma de su cuerpo combinado con el grotesco hedor tenue del sudor, sus suaves, carnosos y mañosos labios moviéndose sobre los míos. Puedo sentir su cariño, amor en una palabra estúpida y usual en Auradon; el sentimiento que murió. Esto no puede ser una alucinación, realmente tiene que estar pasando. Alguien simplemente no puede imaginarse algo tan real.

—No estás aquí, estás muerto… —se aparta, además decir eso parece producirle náuseas ya que palidece de un momento a otro y se sujeta el estómago.

Las lágrimas vuelven a salir con toda su furia, como si fuese una cascada que parece nunca tener fin, como esa de la que habló Mal en el Lago Encantado. Se limpia las lágrimas con las palmas de las manos, se sorbe la nariz de nuevo y toma una respiración bastante profunda.

—Te echo de menos porque siempre estuviste a mi lado cuando te necesitaba, cuando me sentía temeroso por mostrarle a todos lo que había entre nosotros tú estabas ahí, me apoyabas y me dabas las bolas suficientes para seguir adelante —piensa un poco en lo que acaba de decir y deja salir una risilla—. Eso suena mal, pero creo que lo entiendes.

—La verdad no lo entiendo, no creo poder entenderlo, pero sigue hablando —espeto en tono aburrido. Fuerza una sonrisa y vuelve a respirar profundo.

—Fuiste algo así como un borrador mágico de todas las estupideces y malas experiencias que he tenido, no tantas como las tuyas, pero el punto es que desde que llegaste a mi vida, desde que eras ese pequeño ser humano envuelto en retazos de tela y marcas de suciedad en su rostro lleno de pecas en los brazos de Cruella, dejaste tu marca personal en mí. Fue desde ahí que comenzaron nuestros recuerdos, desde ahí comenzó a existir un nosotros.

Sigue creciendo esa sensación placentera y, hasta cierto punto, de felicidad, por todo lo que estoy logrando escuchar del 'muchacho fuerte, agresivo, violento y despiadado que salió de la Isla de los Perdidos'.

Debo admitir que no estaba muy seguro de lo que era amar o ser amado hasta que llegamos a estas espeluznantes tierras llenas de molestos príncipes, nefastas princesas, personas buenas, y perros, y cuando lo descubrí, cuando lo experimenté por primera vez, no sabía si estaba listo para decírselo a alguien más. Creo que entiendo mejor la prohibición de sentimientos en la Isla, te desvían del objetivo.

El modo en que contiene la respiración me hace sentir que voy a desmayarme y a vomitar en cualquier momento, todas sus acciones se vuelven lo más frustrante que puede existir, pero tengo que dejar que se desahogue ahora, quién sabe si esto volverá a ocurrir cuando me vea en carne y hueso frente a él una vez más.

—¿Puedo confesarte algo? —pregunta, el mismo tono que emplean los niños pequeños cuando quieren compartir un secreto altamente confidencial.

—Supongo que sí —ruedo los ojos y vuelvo a concentrarme en mis pies.

—Siempre me percaté de que valoraba a las personas por la clase de cosas que podía robar de ellos, o de la clase de cosas que podía hacer con ellos, pero contigo me di cuenta que no obtendría nada más que beneficio propio.

—No te entiendo—resoplo porque en verdad no sé de qué está hablando.

—Podía ser yo mismo cuando tú estabas cerca, me hiciste sentir como alguien especial porque tú eras especial, aunque nunca te lo dije en voz alta y lo disfrazaba con nuestras actitudes de mejores amigos.

—Sinceramente no te entiendo —vuelvo a resoplar, pero admito que tengo otra perspectiva de él con todo lo que dice.

—Eres más inteligente que yo, que todos aquí —sonríe un poco—, por eso sé que lo entiendes aunque no quieras admitirlo.

El reloj despertador, el que se encargaba de despertarme a mí ya que mi deber era lanzarle algo en la cabeza para que se levantara, marca el cambio de hora. Las ocho en punto.

Dejamos de hablar, al fin, y miro hacia la ventana cuando él rompe el contacto visual, el sol comienza a esconderse en las copas de los árboles, las últimas nubes del día parecen arrastrarse con él, y comienzo a tener sensibilidad una vez más, pero no por la cercanía de su pierna con la mía o por las emociones y palabras que bullen en mí.

Lo que siento es cansancio excesivo, somnolencia, abatimiento, algo así como si hubiese corrido más de cincuenta kilómetros en una sentada y no tuviera algo para recuperarme.

Me miro las manos sólo para cotejar y noto un cambio, un cambio aterrador; comienza a ocurrir la transparencia, no de manera gradual ni súbita pero sí puedo ver un poco del suelo sobre el que estamos sentados.

Mi tiempo como un conjunto de energía/magia se está terminando. Por un momento no creí que la advertencia con base temporal de Freddie fuera cierta, creí que era un simple truco para que tomara una decisión precipitada y orientada sólo a la destrucción del prójimo.

No debo dudar de ella, eso si alguna vez llegué a confiar o creer en ella

—Dar y recibir, no lo olvides —el hilo de voz tan bajo con el que habla me obliga a acercarme, algo que no quería hacer por alguna razón—. Por ti aprendí a apreciar a los demás sin cosas materiales de por medio, y en el conjunto de cosas que no quiero decir, o que no estoy seguro por qué las digo, está el hecho que te quiero, te echo de menos, y quiero que nunca me dejes porque…

—… porque eres algo así como mi otra mitad —concluyo, consiguiendo una pequeña sonrisa de su parte y un estremecimiento del mío. No quería decir eso, esa no era la conclusión a la que iba a llegar esta vez; eso fue completamente mío, y me siento mal por habérselo dicho—. Me quieres, lo sé, y yo también te quería, pero ahora puedo volver a decirte que te odio —me quedo callado, la sensación de desvanecimiento me nubla la cabeza otro poco, ahora casi puedo sentir que el piso se mueve debajo de mí.

Agito la cabeza y me miro los pies, como si fueran la cosa más interesante en todo el universo y la única manera con la que puedo evitar despotricar sobre lo que lucha en mi pecho por salir, las palabras cálidas y todo eso.

—Lo sé, y no espero que me perdones incluso aunque lo pida de rodillas —me reta un poco, esperando a que me doblegue. Un truco sucio.

—Bien, porque si lo haces sería más patético que tu existir.

Más silencio surge mientras un reloj de manecillas, uno que supongo que robó en uno de los lapsos en los que se quería mantener ocupado para no pensar en sus emociones, marca el lento paso del tiempo. Tictac. Tictac. Tictac. El tiempo transcurre sin algún tipo de obstáculo, las plantas crecen, el viento sopla, el océano se mueve por las corrientes; la Tierra sigue dando vueltas como siempre.

¿Y nosotros qué hacemos? Nos mantenemos apegados el uno al otro. Supongo que esa es la otra parte de la historia trillada de encontrar a alguien, la que estamos viviendo ahora: ser uno para el otro en las buenas y en las malas. Honestamente quiero terminar con eso de una buena maldita vez.

—Estuve pensando que si alguna vez vuelvo a enamorarme de verdad tú vas a estar ahí, serías el primero por quien mis sentimientos fueron reales y quise que estuviera a mi lado por un largo, largo tiempo, y si nuestras memorias siguen latentes entonces sería muy egoísta de mi parte. No quiero a nadie más, sólo a ti.

—Es irónico que lo plantees así ya que siempre has sido bastante egoísta en todos los sentidos, y otra vez, lo fuiste al olvidarte de mí por preferir a Audrey, sea cual sea el contexto en el que sucedió.

Nada de lo que pueda ser dicho ahora es una garantía, por ninguno de los dos.

—Estoy cansado, cansado y harto de ti y de todo esto entre nosotros, si es que todavía puede llamársele así—se queda callado por un jadeo.

Antes de que pueda decir otra cosa levanto la mirada, una nube blanca estalla frente a su rostro, el momento en el que inhala es tan violentamente preciso que es imposible pensar en una coincidencia. Deja caer la cabeza hacia atrás y los ligeros ronquidos me dicen que está sumido en un sueño profundo.

Giro la cabeza en dirección a la ventana y veo a Mal, Evie y Freddie mirando al interior del dormitorio, Mal sostiene una resortera y sonríe con absoluto orgullo. No estoy seguro del momento en el que aparecieron, pero en verdad espero que no hayan escuchado nada de los últimos quince minutos o del tiempo que sea que estuvimos charlando, si lo hicieron entonces no podría mirarlas a la cara por lo avergonzado que me sentiría, pero supongo que Evie lograría entenderlo.

—Suficiente charla por ahora, nos vamos—espeta Mal, levanta una pala sobre su hombro izquierdo, casi dándole un fuerte golpe a Evie directo en su perfecto rostro si no se hubiese agachado, y transforma la sonrisa en esa mueca de malicia tan característica en ella—, quiero irme a dormir temprano.

Comienza a caminar, Evie y Freddie la siguen de cerca, ambas con palas sobre sus hombros y las mismas sonrisas con el mismo sentimiento.

Me levanto y el cansancio metafórico parece cernirse más sobre mí, como una pesa en mis hombros, o quizá es mi conciencia que vuelve a recordarme la clase de cosas que hice ahora; no lamentaré nada en ningún momento.

Le dedico una última mirada a Jay, notando lo vulnerable y tranquilo que se ve por el efecto de la magia somnífera de Mal. Algo en mí espera que sea el mismo tipo de magia que usó su madre en Aurora, pero otra parte quiere que en verdad exista alguien lo suficientemente estúpido como para despertarlo con un mágico beso. No lo haría ni porque me pagaran con todo el chocolate del mundo.

Chocolate… algo que volveré a probar, y pasar tiempo con Chico.

Suspiro y me encamino a salir por la ventana. Bien, es hora.

* * *

La luz de la luna ilumina nuestro camino a través del bosque, se filtra por los huecos en las copas de los árboles y los claros que se forman dejan ver un par de ciervos saltando de un sitio a otro, un par de conejos vigilando sus madrigueras, y los cantos de los búhos que le dan un aire siniestro al trayecto.

Me gusta ese contraste.

Según las palabras de Freddie estamos caminando por un increíble atajo, pero sigo bastante seguro de que habríamos llegado al cementerio hace más de diez minutos si hubiésemos seguido la línea de la carretera tal como nos mostró el mapa en el espejo de Evie.

Mal y Freddie caminan frente a mí, de vez en cuando tropiezan con las raíces torcidas de algunos árboles, o con zanjas producidas por animales, y siempre tienen que acompañar el trastabillo con alguna pequeña grosería. No obstante las escucho reír, utilizan el recuerdo del funeral para insultar a Jay y para discutir si tanto Mal como Evie esperan reconciliarse con él.

Mal se está ablandando ante eso, más, ya que echa de menos a su primer mejor amigo, lo noto en su mirada perdida cuando escucha su nombre y rememora algunas cosas que pasaron juntos en la Isla.

Evie no se incluye en su conversación, también dejó de escribirle mensaje de texto a Doug cuando el camino se volvió dificultoso. Sin embargo sigue caminando detrás de mí, se disculpa cada vez que pisa mis talones y se agacha cuando hay alguna rama suelta que puede desgarrarle la túnica o golpearle el rostro.

Desde que entramos al bosque se ha mantenido callada, rara vez responde con un monosílabo cuando una pregunta de Mal es directa, prefiere mantenerse en silencio y mirarme mientras avanzamos, la he visto escaneándome con la mirada en más de una ocasión en los últimos quince minutos, y no la culpo, también me sentiría nervioso si mi mejor amigo, muerto, estuviera caminando frente a mí mientras vamos a traerlo de vuelta de entre los más muertos.

Por mi parte sigo sintiéndome cada vez más y más cansado, Freddie notó el cambio en mi aspecto pero sólo se limita a seguir con pasos considerablemente lentos, dando vueltas en círculos y retrocediendo las largas distancias que hemos transitado. Puedo imaginarme lo exhaustas que deben estar las tres después del largo trayecto, y de todos modos no tiene sentido que trajeran palas ya que dudo mucho que vayan a utilizarlas.

Tal vez las utilizarán para noquear personas que se interpongan en nuestro camino, o para saquear tumbas antiguas y encontrar baratijas mágicas valiosas, o para encontrar más demonios diminutos que quepan en frascos.

—¿C-Carlos…? —susurra Evie por primera vez en toda la noche. Me detengo y giro sobre mis expuestos talones, notando que sus ojos se humedecen de a poco y lucha para mantener su respiración tranquila.

—Evie, ¿te encuentras bien? —también reacciona a mi voz, pero no como Jay, ella sólo deja salir un suspiro entrecortado y se acerca un par de pasos.

—¿Has e-estado entre nosotros todo este t-tiempo? —se coloca a mi lado y seguimos a Mal y Freddie, rodeamos un arbusto con bayas rojas y atravesamos una zona con césped elevado.

—S-sí, desde que todo ocurrió.

—¿Por qué nunca hablaste con nosotras? —se señala y también a Mal.

Salimos del bosque dando tumbos por el denso césped y las de zanjas del suelo hasta que finalmente veo la cerca levantada con varillas de metal que se elevan muy por arriba de nuestras cabezas.

No tengo la oportunidad de responderle ya que nuestras 'lideresas' entran en una discusión, Mal objetando que estamos en el extremo opuesto del cementerio, y Freddie alegando que su atajo fue la mejor opción que teníamos, y juro que habla en su tono irritado por la pesada mochila que lleva en los hombros. Evie rueda los ojos y yo hago lo mismo, pero el brillo en la mano de Mal me hace tomar una posición defensiva ya que el fuego arde en su mano, pero en lugar de quemar el alma de Freddie (si es que la tiene) la lanza para crear un agujero en la cerca.

Si pudo hacer eso con una bola de fuego de apenas el tamaño de su palma no me imagino la clase de daño que pudo haberle producido a Jay si le hubiese dado.

Saltamos al interior del cementerio y seguimos el camino formado por lapidas, que de cierta forma parece sinuoso ya que todo parece repetirse cada dos giros a la derecha o a la izquierda, como si todo el lugar estuviera planeado para que los inexpertos se pierdan, como un laberinto cualquiera.

—¿Carlos? —Evie llama de nuevo mi atención, esta vez avanzo los tres pasos que nos separan ya que así fue como retomamos la formación—. ¿Por qué te mantuviste oculto de nosotras? ¿Dejaste de confiar también en nosotras?

—No digas eso —la miro de reojo y le dedico una sonrisa—, no podría dejar de confiar en ustedes nunca, y menos en ti, E, has estado conmigo desde que éramos niños pequeños —hago que sonría e, incluso con la oscuridad de la noche, puedo notar un ligero tono rosa en sus mejillas—, pero sólo quería ser visible para Jay, quería jugarle un par de bromas. Quería algo así como una pequeña venganza.

—Lo entiendo, estoy segura de que habría hecho lo mismo si Chad hubiese hecho las mismas estupideces que hizo Jay contigo —ambos nos reímos, casi siento que es una risa real.

—Ahora es mi turno de preguntarte, ¿cómo es que ustedes pueden verme? —arqueo la ceja derecha, aniquilando el pequeño campo de humor ligero que se estaba generando—. Freddie puede hacerlo por todo eso del vudú, ¿pero cómo es que ustedes pueden hacerlo?

—Charlamos después de la cancelación del partido de tourney, nos dijo todo lo que hicieron previamente, lo que tenían planeado para ese momento y para más tarde. Decidimos ayudarlos así que usó un poco del hechizo de Jay sobre nosotras.

No se generan más preguntas porque las lideresas se quedan de pie en un giro a la izquierda, Evie y yo levantamos la vista. Llegamos.

El sitio donde yazco está rodeado por un par de árboles, no sé nombres así que diré que son abedules, o baobabs, no lo sé, el punto es que son árboles enormes, frondosos, y que producen sombra incluso en la noche. Mi lápida se distingue al ser más clara que las otras, que están en diversas tonalidades de gris, además de que no tiene algún ramo de flores, una nota de despedida, nada, sólo es una parte más del olvido comunitario.

Me permito dejar salir un suspiro, algo que también hacen las tres.

—De acuerdo, hagamos esto rápido, estamos vulnerables a los curiosos.

Freddie coloca su mochila en el suelo, comienza a hablar en esa lengua extraña mientras se arrodilla para buscar y sacar un par de cosas, cerca de tres grandes latas con sal dentro, cinco velas blancas y una negra, la cera es tan oscura que casi no puede distinguirse entre los tonos opacos en los que nos envuelve la noche.

Mal comienza a buscar en las páginas su libro de hechizos por uno que le permita traer a la superficie el costoso ataúd, pero tal parece que Maléfica prefirió escribir sobre cómo transformar hechizos de amor en una agradable presentación visual de galletas en lugar de escribir algo que en verdad fuese de utilidad. Si pienso de nuevo en su tonta rueca entonces casi podría asegurar que es más palabras que hechos, pero como puede convertirse en dragón prefiero no pensar en ello aunque viva en una pequeña hábitat en el dormitorio de las chicas y rodeada con una variante de la barrera alrededor de la Isla.

Evie se queda de pie, rígida y con un ligero temblor en su labio inferior. Hace tres segundos se sentó sobre una cripta y se puso de pie en el siguiente instante, como si alguien le hubiese susurrado en el oído que no volviera a hacer eso o se enfrentaría a la ira de cientos de almas en pena.

—No me gusta este lugar —dice en voz baja y cruza los brazos, temblando de repente—, me siento demasiado expuesta, además de que no puedo imaginarme lo que sucedería si la magia de Freddie alcanzara a otra de las personas aquí…

—No creo que debamos…

Me quedo callado ya que el suelo debajo de nuestros pies comienza a temblar, lo puedo sentir ahora un poco más, como si tener a mi cadáver cerca hiciera que esas sensaciones las pudiera experimentar también. Pero ha pasado un mes entero desde que eso pasó, debería estar en un proceso de descomposición un tanto más avanzado ya, así que es extraño que pueda sentirme así.

La lápida que yace sobre mí, esa cuyo obituario sólo tiene la frase 'Querido amigo que siempre será recordado', se resquebraja hasta que se parte por la mitad. Retrocedemos mientras el suelo se levanta cada vez más y más hasta que la tierra comienza a caer por los lados del rectángulo de madera, la lápida se transforma en pequeños trozos de piedra y luego no queda nada más de la nueva adquisición del cementerio que un montículo que no estaba ahí hace un segundo.

No creo que Mal e Evie hayan notado a las sombras sacando el ataúd de lo profundo del subsuelo ni cuando desaparecieron como el humo que se produce al apagar la llama de una vela, pero de todos modos la magia de Mal no sería útil, o tal vez lo sería pero no ahora.

Giro la cabeza cuando la voz de Freddie pasa a mi izquierda al mismo tiempo que sigue susurrando, hasta ahora noto su breve ausencia, y también noto hasta ahora que los cuatro estamos metidos en la mitad de un pentagrama invertido.

Cada una de las velas blancas está encendida y colocada en cada punta de la estrella, tiene la vela negra entre las manos, presionada contra su pecho, mientras sus palabras parecen hacer que ahora un par de nubes de tonalidades doradas se formen sobre nuestras cabezas.

Dos rayos, también dorados y cegadores, caen directamente sobre un par de sombras que danzaban junto a Mal e Evie, no estoy seguro si se trata de los amigos de Freddie o eran simples espíritus ambulantes, sus nuevos esbirros sin embargo.

Antes de que pueda entrar en pánico al pensar que ellas resultaron gravemente heridas ambas se alejan de las sombras, casi me olvido que pueden verlas, las cuales crecen poco a poco de tamaño mientras se mueven en dirección hacia el ataúd, me acerco al igual que ellas con pasos muy cortos y temblorosos (otro cambio ya que antes los daba de manera más o menos firme) hasta que levantan la tapa, como si fuera un simple caja que esconde algún tipo de increíble sorpresa.

Los tres inclinamos la cabeza para ver lo que hay dentro, la increíble sorpresa.

No hay proceso de descomposición, algún tipo de mal olor que les produzca muecas de asco, larvas o insectos que se coman fragmentos de mi piel muerta. No hay nada de eso, tampoco parece que vaya a haberlo en el futuro, sólo estoy ahí adentro, recostado y con los ojos cerrados, tranquilo y sereno, como si sólo hubiese estado bajo tierra un par de minutos, preservado como una antigüedad.

—Magia de conservación —susurra Mal, pasando el dorso de sus dedos sobre una de mis mejillas—, es increíble.

Siento su tacto, en verdad acabo de sentirlo.

Ambas retroceden unos cuantos pasos mientras Freddie se acerca, desenlaza mis dedos para colocar la vela encendida entre mis manos, luego las sombras parecen tener algún tipo de fetiche algo grotesco por las personas muertas ya que comienza a desgarrar las elegantes prendas hasta que sólo dejan unos fragmentos en las zonas necesarias para que conserve un poco de pudor.

La magia me mantuvo preservado, no obstante puedo ver algunos moretones que sobresalen en mi piel blanca en mi pecho, cuello, laterales y estómago; no sé de dónde salieron, e incluso el tono de mi piel parece un tanto más grisáceo ahora que soy iluminado por la vela.

Freddie también encuentra una vena sobresaliente en mi brazo izquierdo para poner la intravenosa, conectada a un par de bolsas con sangre.

Verla hacer todo eso, verme en la cima del montículo de tierra, saber que Mal y Freddie están siendo su compañía, todo eso me hace pensar una vez más en lo irreal que todo parecía en primer lugar, ahora pensar que con un par de hechizos estoy a punto de caminar, respirar, pensar y sentir una vez más me hace casi querer salir corriendo. De nuevo mis ideales primarios están cambiando.

Saldría corriendo si no me sintiera a punto de caerme, no creo que estemos cerca de la media noche para que sea mañana y deje de ser energía, para que deje de estar y no estar en el mundo. Creo que esto tiene que ver con el hechizo que ella no ha dejado de pronunciar desde hace diez minutos, debe ser algún tipo de magia de vinculación sencilla al mismo tiempo que compleja.

— _Magicae, vitam post mortem. Carlos, redi!_ —todo se oscurece después de ese par de palabras.

Arqueo la espalda cuando me veo obligado a respirar, sintiendo mis vértebras mientras están moviéndose, parecen volver a unirse mientras respiro como un pez fuera del agua, consigo inhalar por la boca y exhalar también, ambos procesos con movimientos violentos y algunos chillidos. No recuerdo que haber caído de la ventana haya sido tan doloroso.

Comienzo a abrir los ojos lentamente, primero viendo penumbra total, luego es como si una pantalla comenzara a cerrarse y viera los borrosos destellos de la luna junto con las estrellas, después mis ojos enfocan completamente y puedo ver a un par de murciélagos volando en el cielo, el sonido agudo que emiten para entablar comunicación tan característico en ellos también llega a mis oídos.

Pongo las manos en los bordes para levantarme, pero antes de que pueda hacerlo un par de prendas nuevas parecen llover sobre mí.

—Vístete —me ordena Freddie cuando se pone de pie junto a mí. Es inevitable notar que se tambalea de un modo agresivo, sus ojos se cierran poco a poco, y de un momento al otro cae al suelo de espaldas.

Estiro las manos y noto que la oscura cera petrificada las cubre, la sensación del fuego que tengo en el estómago me hace apartar los restos calientes de la vela; se consumió en cuestión de segundos, pero no me detengo a contemplar mucho todo eso. Me apresuro a ponerme la camiseta y ropa interior, tratando de levantar las piernas lo menos posible ya que no quiero tener a Mal e Evie mirando, si es que surge en ellas la curiosidad de mirar.

Cuando termino salgo del ataúd de un salto, me arrodillo junto a Mal para ver que tiene la cabeza de Freddie en su regazo, respira de manera dificultosa, tiembla tanto por el exceso de energía mágica como por la brisa fría que sopla en este lugar, todavía parece estar musitando un par de cosas por el hechizo. Su cabello dejó de estar sujeto en sus colas de caballo y ahora lo tiene cubriéndole todo el rostro.

—Debemos volver… —Evie no termina de hablar ya que también caigo al suelo, esta vez sobre mi costado derecho.

El dolor que palpaba mi espalda y pecho cede paulatinamente, sólo para luego ir directamente hacia mi cabeza en una migraña tan súbita que casi me hace querer arrancarme los ojos y hundir la cabeza en el suelo para tratar de calmarme.

Guío mis manos hasta mis sienes y las froto de un modo agresivo, pensando en incrustar mis uñas también para ver qué produce más dolor, tanto que produzco algunos puntos negros que se mueven en posiciones aleatorias en mi campo visual. Los cierro para mitigar un poco la sensación. No funciona.

El dolor y la sensación de malestar aumentan de modo gradual, parece como si mi cerebro enviara todas las excitaciones de dolor a mi rostro, mejillas, barbilla, pecho, espalda, garganta, cuello, hombros, manos, estómago, entrepierna, muslos, pies, pantorrillas, dedos de los pies; prácticamente a todos lados.

—¿Carlos? ¡Carlos! —Evie se apresura y toma mi manos, me alejo de ella ya que su tacto produce más dolor y me vuelvo más un ovillo, sintiendo que en cualquier momento voy a estallar para que todo este ritual termine siendo un gasto innecesario—. Mal, ¿qué le ocurre? Estaba bien hace un minuto.

—Estuvo preservado por un mes… —Freddie arrastra las palabras para darle una respuesta a su ataque de pánico—, su cuerpo está… adaptándose a todos los cambios que iba a experimentar… antes de que muriera.

Dejo salir un bramido cuando parece que llego al umbral máximo de dolor, cada uno de mis músculos, articulaciones y huesos se tensan por un momento, lágrimas tibias salen de mis ojos al mismo tiempo que respiro por la boca como si eso fuera a tranquilizarme.

Dentro de mi cabeza retumban voces, voces conocidas: Mal ordenándonos qué hacer para que el plan sea perfecto, Evie en nuestras horas de estudio con problemas de cálculo integral, Ben hablando sobre la bondad y los partidos de tourney, Ally y su acento extraño, Lonnie y el baile, Jordan y la moda, Audrey con su ponzoñosa boca diciendo cientos de tonterías, Chad insultándome, Jane y su conversación que aburre luego de unos minutos, Doug y ese añorado programa de computadora que desarrollábamos, Maléfica dándonos el plan antes de salir de la Isla, la Reina Malvada en una de esas pequeñas discusiones en las que quería saber cómo tener un buen ángulo en sus espejos para tener una mejor iluminación, Jafar y los estantes de su tienda, mamá dándome la larga lista de quehaceres por la mañana que debía cumplir antes del mediodía; todo vuelve. La parte que me hace más daño es escuchar a Jay diciendo que me ama al mismo tiempo que pide disculpas, y todo el discurso sobre su noche con Audrey vuelve.

Luego todo decrece, como el sangrado después de una pequeña cortada y un gran momento de drama ante una situación imprevista. Evie traza círculos en mi espalda mientras mi rigidez disminuye, todo en mi cuerpo se vuelve lánguido poco a poco, la calma después de una gran tormenta. Cuando finalmente retomo una posición en la que mis articulaciones están flexionadas de un modo natural giro sobre mi espalda para mirar a Evie, que me dedica una sonrisa y tiene algunas lágrimas resbalando también por sus mejillas.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —pregunta, sus blancos dientes iluminados por la flama en una de las velas. Me pregunto por qué esas no se consumieron completamente.

Asiento con energía y me incorporo sobre los codos para luego ponerme de pie, Freddie también y camina arrastrando los pies para ocultar el pentagrama, se mueve con pasos lentos y cautelosos, todavía se tambalea un poco, pero tiene un gran sándwich en las manos. Supongo que será suficiente para que recupere sus energías y podamos volver a la Preparatoria sin algún tipo de nuevo problema.

Camino hacia el ataúd, mi antiguo recipiente, y tomo los pantalones que no tuve la oportunidad de ponerme. Para mi sorpresa dejan de quedarme, y los usé un par de días antes del accidente, me quedan más arriba de los tobillos y el botón no llega a cerrarse en mi cintura.

Mi torso parece experimentar lo mismo ya que la camiseta también llega un poco más arriba de mi ombligo, las mangas estrujan mis delgados brazos. Un cambio producido por magia, o por la preservación.

—Creo que tendré que hacerte ropa nueva —Evie se coloca a mi lado y pone una mano en mi pecho mientras giro la cabeza para mirarla, bajando un poco la mirada—, tampoco esperaba que te volvieras alto.

Altura. Crecí tanto que ella ya no es más alta que yo, eso significa que Mal será más baja que yo, y quizá ya tenga la misma altura que Jay para mirarlo directo a los ojos cuando vuelva a verlo. Dejo salir un suspiro.

—Tampoco lo esperaba.

Los dos agrandamos los ojos por ese nuevo cambio, el tono de mi voz, un tanto más grave a mi tono usualmente agudo. Evie levanta las cejas de un modo extraño, es usual en algunos contextos pero no conmigo, en esos contextos es cuando está coqueteando con algún chico, es el mismo modo en el que lo hace ahora. ¿Acaso cree que ese cambio es atractivo?

—Altura y voz grave, ¿tienes alguna otra sorpresa?

—Tengo algunas teorías pero prefiero descubrirlo por mi cuenta —guiña el ojo derecho y los dos dejamos salir una pequeña carcajada, me dedica una cálida sonrisa, extiende los brazos y sin pensarlo me apresuro para devolverle el abrazo, presionándola un poco más contra mi cuerpo mientras sus brazos me rodean.

—Estás de vuelta —susurra sobre mi hombro.

—He vuelto —respondo también sobre su hombro, los dos damos un apretón más y nos apartamos cuando escuchamos a Mal aclararse la garganta.

—Es _mi_ hermano menor, yo debí abrazarlo primero.

—Sólo cierra la boca y ven —digo, extendiendo los brazos y sonriendo. Rueda los ojos y con su socarrona sonrisa avanza para permitirme abrazarla, algo que no habría sucedido ni siquiera luego de haber elegido el bien.

Cuando tenga un trozo de papel anotaré la fecha ya que es algo que realmente merece ser registrado: Mal acaba de suspirar, algo que no ha hecho mientras ha estado con Ben, ni cuando logra hacer algo que resulta como lo tiene planeado.

—No vuelvas a irte, ¿de acuerdo? —nos apartamos y toma mis mejillas entre sus manos para mirarme a los ojos, le sonrío y hace lo mismo.

—Prometo no volver a hacerlo, y si tengo algún problema hablaré con ustedes.

—Bien —agranda los ojos un segundo, luego vuelve a tomar la usual postura de chica malvada y misteriosa, su verdadero ser—. Me gusta el tono de tu voz, por cierto.

—Gracias, creo que…

—Sí, sí, todo esta reunión es muy hermosa —Freddie entra en la conversación, ya no luce tan pálida pero sí se nota débil—, ahora salgamos de aquí antes de que nos descubran.

Deja caer las palas en medio de todos nosotros. Ahora lo entiendo, las trajo para que nosotros terminemos de hacer el trabajo ya que ella usó sus poderes para hacer la tarea más ardua y difícil. Tiene lógica.

—¿Por qué no le pides a tus fantasmas que nos ayuden? Ellos hicieron todo este desastre —dice Mal entre gruñidos y rodando los ojos.

—En primera no son fantasmas, y en segunda están demasiado molestos por el pago que les di para tener el hechizo necesario como para que me escuchen, así que si no se apresuran juro que les daré sus almas para que ellos me ayuden, en sentido figurado y en verdad —se ríe al final, como si eso mitigara la amenaza.

Eso es suficiente para los tres, nos las ingeniamos para poder sacar la tierra de debajo del ataúd, cavamos un poco más para que esté de regreso en el subsuelo, y cubrimos la evidencia con la tierra suelta, Mal hace crecer un poco de césped con un hechizo de vegetación y usamos algunas hojas muertas de los árboles.

La lápida queda hecha pedazos, pero ella usa un poco de fuego verde para que simule que fue atravesada por un rayo. Salvo por ese único detalle no parece que alguien haya practicado magia para traer a alguien de entre los muertos, y quiero saber a qué se refería Freddie con eso del pago; nunca mencionó nada, pero lo haré mañana, por ahora caminamos de vuelta al agujero por el que entramos.

Siento el calor de mi cuerpo, el latido de mi corazón, el viento contra mi rostro, algunas hebras de mi cabello que acarician mi frente, escucho el sonido de los animales nocturnos. Todo regresa a ser un poco como antes.

—Entonces… ¿ahora qué? —pregunta Evie.

—Regresemos a los dormitorios —las tres me dedican una mirada. Yo también me sorprendo por ser la primera vez en la que expreso una idea cuando no se sabe qué hacer, pero de todos modos ladeo una sonrisa—. Tengo la sensación de que mañana será un día que Auradon nunca olvidará.

Intercambian una sonrisa, la clase de sonrisa de complicidad y compañerismo, mientras asienten lentamente con la cabeza. Antes de hacer una fila para saltar la cerca les sugiero seguir el camino de la carretera para llegar más pronto; ninguna de las tres dice algo para negarse.

Mal es la primera en saltar, se asegura de que no haya moros en la costa antes de darle la señal a Evie para que salte. Freddie se levanta sobre la cerca y cuando tiene la mitad del cuerpo del otro lado me aclaro la garganta.

—¿Freddie? —se detiene y levanta un poco la cabeza en mi dirección, señal de que tengo su atención—. Gracias, por esto y por todo lo demás.

Guiña el ojo derecho y sonríe, luego salta.

Subo a la cerca y dejo salir otro suspiro. Mañana será otro nuevo comienzo.


	12. Un nuevo yo

Seré sincero, no tenía la menor idea de qué escribir para este capítulo, pero al menos creo que pude sacar algunas cosas algo interesantes. Fav, follow o review, además ya estoy llegando (de cierta forma) al final de esta historia, así que de nuevo informo que las actualizaciones demorarán un poco más de lo habitual, además la escuela está matándome de a poco. Sin más que decir, disfruten :)

* * *

 **Un nuevo yo**

No entiendo muy bien cómo el plan de volver al dormitorio para descansar luego de un largo día lleno de magia e invocaciones que podrían ser consideradas de ultratumba para traer de vuelta a un chico muerto para que deje de ser un montón de energía, además de llevar a cabo una broma increíble contra alguien más, puede terminar en una pijamada.

Los cuatro estamos conglomerados en el dormitorio de Mal e Evie, las tres van caminando de un lado al otro con sus teléfonos en la mano mientras yo me dedico a mirar mis pies que cuelgan por un lado de la cómoda cama de Evie, notando los restos de lodo y algunas ramas que lograron enredarse en las agujetas.

Las tres están buscando en Internet algo así como 'qué debo hacer si mi amigo que estaba muerto hace un par de minutos tomó una siesta y dejó de respirar por cerca de una hora, no volvió a morir y abrió los ojos como si nada hubiera pasado', y no creo que vayan a encontrar resultados que satisfagan su búsqueda. Freddie también tomó una siesta por el desgaste energético y en ningún momento causaron el mismo alboroto que conmigo.

Algo exageradas.

Finalmente me quito las botas y los calcetines, sintiendo un gran alivio al no tener los pies apresados en unos zapatos tan pequeños. No esperaba crecer tanto ni en tan poco tiempo a causa de la magia de preservación, pero debo admitir que es algo que me agrada.

Dejo salir un bufido y tomo el pantalón de algodón junto con la camiseta que Evie acaba de crear con su máquina de coser y entro al baño de su dormitorio, sin habituarme del todo a cambiarme de ropa frente a alguien más y sabiendo que me ignorarán otro rato. Ni siquiera con Jay cerca me sentía lo suficientemente confiado para mostrar mi cuerpo de esa manera, y ese momento intenso que tuvimos fue algo así como un momento en el que me olvidé de lo que suelo hacer.

Supongo que algunas cosas nunca cambian, o espero que no lo hagan.

Me desvisto frente al espejo y me quedo en ropa interior, notando por fin los cambios que me muestra mi reflejo antes de quitarme la última prenda y darme una corta ducha mientras ellas siguen en su búsqueda.

Sí, es cierto, soy más alto, tengo que agachar un poco la cabeza para poder verme. También noto que mis hombros se volvieron algo más anchos, mi pecho sigue siendo igual de plano salvo por los diminutos músculos que pude desarrollar por el tourney, mi abdomen también está en las mismas condiciones, y mis brazos parecen haber adelgazado un poco más, como las ramas de un árbol que está a punto de ser talado. Sigue sin haber una línea en mis costados que divida mi torso de mi cintura, y mis muslos siguen siendo de cierta forma la parte más grande de todo mi cuerpo, mis piernas tienen una muy suave capa de vello que empieza a engrosarse que antes no estaba ahí, y mis pies casi podrían ser del mismo tamaño que los de un gigante. Como sospechaba, mi entrepierna también creció un poco.

Dejo salir una pequeña risa y finalmente puedo disfrutar del sonido de mi nueva voz porque ya no me resulta algo completamente novedoso, aunque sí un poco aterrador por otro cambio repentino.

Aún tengo las cicatrices producidas por mamá, incluso una nueva con forma de luna menguante arriba de mi ombligo (cortesía de la vela de Freddie). Otra cosa que puedo notar es que hay círculos bastante oscuros alrededor de mis ojos, como si no hubiese dormido cinco días seguidos, y no recuerdo haber notado que fueran tan oscuros esa ocasión en donde pasé tres días sin dormir.

Levanto los hombros y me visto nuevamente, apartando mi cabello húmedo que se posa sobre mi frente y que a veces se atraviesa en mi campo visual, no sin dedicarme un guiño y una sonrisa antes de salir de aquí. Necesito un corte, o quizá alguien lo pueda arreglar de cierta manera.

—¿Encontraron algo interesante? —pregunto mientras vuelvo a sentarme en la cama de Evie, descalzo y dedicándoles una pequeña sonrisa.

—Nada que no termine en algo tipo 'llamar al servicio de emergencias por un paro respiratorio y necesidad de resucitación' —dice Evie, sentándose a mi lado pero hundiendo su rostro contra una almohada.

—Fue sólo un momento, no creo que vaya a pasar —digo, tratando de idear algún tipo de excusa—. Dejé de respirar por un mes entero, quiero suponer que debo habituarme a hacerlo de nuevo.

—Sabes que eso no ocurre de esa manera, se trata de un proceso autónomo del organismo; simplemente no puedes dejar de respirar por tu propia voluntad —espeta Mal, empleando algo de lo que seguramente leyó en su búsqueda, o tal vez también sumió la cabeza en algunos libros de la biblioteca en su tiempo libre.

—Ya lo sé —me paso una mano por el cabello y seco el exceso de humedad en la camiseta—, sólo estoy buscando una solución para que vayan a dormir. Se ven demasiado exhaustas para siquiera estar de pie.

Las tres comparten una mirada, un asentimiento con la cabeza, y finalmente un pequeño suspiro. Saben que tengo la razón, e incluso si Freddie durmió la misma cantidad de tiempo que yo igual es notable que necesita una larga noche de sueño reparador, o lo que sea que alguien que puede hacer magia vudú puede soñar.

—No me gustaría que volviera a pasar y esta vez nadie esté alerta para tratar de ayudarte —dice ella, sonando espantosa pero genuinamente preocupada.

—No me siento cansado en realidad —y es cierto, es como si, aunque está a punto de ser medianoche, la somnolencia fuera algo que mi cuerpo no conoce o ha perdido por el paso de tanto tiempo en la oscuridad del subsuelo.

Cruzo los brazos sobre mi pecho y me encojo un poco, notando que algo en mi pecho parece estar moviéndose, como un estremecimiento y algo que encoge mi corazón, similar a esa sensación de ser apuñalado cuando Jay me dijo lo que ocurrió con Audrey, o más bien cuando intentó decirlo.

Ellas parecen notarlo también porque Evie se acomoda a mi izquierda, Mal a mi derecha, y Freddie frente a mí. Las tres ponen una mano sobre mis expuestas extremidades y eso me alivia un poco, sólo lo suficiente para que pueda descruzar los brazos, no para que deje de encogerme y que mis dientes castañeen.

—¿Cómo es? —pregunta Freddie, baja la intensidad de su voz tantas octavas que el nuevo sonido casi me resulta novedoso—. ¿Cómo es… estar del otro lado?

Esta es una conversación que me gustaría tener a solas con ella, ella sabe más o menos cómo funcionan las cosas en el inframundo, no como Hades y todas esas cosas que pudo hacer antes de ser exiliado a la Isla, pero de todos modos parece que entiende cómo opera estar al otro lado de la línea de vida, en ese mundo donde el tiempo no transcurre, el ambiente siempre es lúgubre y frío, cualquier sombra puede intentar atacarte; el opuesto total a la línea de vida.

No morí en realidad y no obstante parece como si hubiese experimentado todo eso de primera mano. ¿Es eso posible, o solamente trato de mostrarme empático y amable con cosas que me resultan un tanto difíciles de comprender?

—Sabes que nunca me fui, no del todo —levanto la cabeza con los hombros encogidos, mirando los brillantes de Freddie y su mirada curiosa, la cual de cierta forma me recuerda a la mirada curiosa de un gato.

—Ya lo sé, pero tu cuerpo murió, ¿eso cómo se sintió? —reformula la pregunta, exacerbando lo que siento ahora.

—Fue… fue… —divago un poco, tratando de conglomerar todas las cosas que sentí entonces en unas cuantas palabras que sean significativas y representativas—, fue como… quedarse dormido. Sí, eso, fue como dormir de a poco, pero no dormir bien o en una cama cómoda, era más bien hacerlo sobre el suelo, sobre un bloque de hielo… como cuando mamá me hacía dormir frente a su armario de abrigos para protegerlo de cualquier amenaza —me estremezco por el recuerdo.

Creo que ahí debí esclarecer que lo hacía para que protegiera sus creaciones de Jay y sus tácticas para escabullirse dentro de la casa, cosa que logró en más de tres ocasiones incluso cuando ya éramos amigos.

Sin embargo, recordar esa constante en mi vida, así como expresarlo, me hace sentir un poco aliviado, liberado, como si en verdad no fuera mi culpa que mamá me obligara a hacerlo y que no me mereciera hacerlo por mi mal comportamiento, siendo la víctima de otro más de los múltiples maltratos que tenía contra mí.

Es una de las pocas ocasiones en las que digo lo que me pasa, cuando puedo aprovechar que ahora vivimos en Auradon para ser alguien totalmente diferente a mi tímido y racional ser. Algo en todo lo que pasó me hace abrir los ojos a todo lo que me ocurría, a la verdad de lo que me pasaba en la Isla y que de alguna manera quería suprimir. Supongo que ya no tengo que seguir levantando defensas, o al menos levantarlas sólo cuando la situación lo demande.

Un brazo se coloca sobre mis hombros, uno delgado y que, de cierta forma, expide un ligero olor a vainilla.

Evie me junta a ella y hace que ponga mi cabeza sobre su hombro, acaricia mi brazo de arriba hacia abajo en un ademán sumamente relajante, tanto que me hace sonreír, todo por saber que en verdad tuve a alguien cerca y no pude verlo antes de tomar mis decisiones tan drásticas.

Otro par de brazos se presionan contra mí, sin el dulce olor proviniendo del movimiento, y la cabeza sobre mi hombro me dice que Mal también va a estar ahí aunque no lo diga en voz alta. Siempre he pensado de esa manera de Evie, en alguien en quien puedo contar y a quien puedo decirle casi cualquier cosa, pero Mal desde esa perspectiva, la de acompañamiento, es algo difícil de digerir.

Para concluir con el momento de compasión-por-el-antiguo-muerto Freddie desaparece del frente de mí, sube a la cama y me da palmadas en la espalda, pero no las usuales palmadas que entrelíneas dicen 'sí, sí, ahora hazte a un lado' sino, igual que ellas, para decirme que estará ahí.

Creo que ese nuevo apego de su parte proviene por la cercanía que fuimos desarrollando por mis tonterías, y ahora no quiero distanciarme de ella, ya no como lo había contemplado en algún momento en uno de esos deslices en los que quería sólo obtener algo de ella y huir de cualquier tipo de repercusión.

—Saldrás de esto —dice Mal para cortar el silencio que se interrumpía un poco por el sonido de los grillos—, vas a salir de esto, hermanito. Estamos aquí y te ayudaremos siempre que podamos.

—Lo sé, y se los agradezco.

Honestamente no quería producir este momento de sentimentalismo, sólo quería decir algo que estaba en mi cabeza y ya, eso debido a que odio cuando las personas me ven como si estuvieran mirando a un animal herido, un animal pequeño y débil, algo que pasaba esporádicamente en la Isla y aquí pasa más seguido de lo que me gustaría por la historia que arrastro conmigo.

Volvemos a sumirnos en un profundo silencio, dejo salir un suspiro por recibir esta cantidad y calidad de afecto, manteniendo la sonrisa y pensando las cosas un poco. Debo acostumbrarme a ello, las costumbres aquí son algo a lo que debo habituarme a partir de ahora, y también estoy bastante seguro de que debo mejorar mi forma de expresión afectiva, aunque a Jay nunca le pareció un problema.

Me muevo en mi lugar por el gruñido de mi estómago, un sonido que las hace reír, pero en mí tiene un significado diferente. No se trata de algo producido por hambre, sé muy bien cuando se trata de eso, es más bien algo que va a la par con la sensación de algo recorriendo mi cuerpo, como un leve cosquilleo.

Es algo que he sentido después de las voces en mi cabeza, las voces que en su momento fueron reales, y creí que era por el crecimiento súbito, pero en vista de que no ha cedido supongo que algo debió quedar inconcluso, o tal vez algo no terminó de desarrollarse de la misma forma y de cierta manera seguirá un ritmo más ralentizado.

Tal vez por la mañana despierte con un rastrojo de barba en mi barbilla, o con algunos vellos en mi pecho. O quizá sea más alto. Cualquier cosa podría pasar después de haber vuelto del inframundo y de una 'dimensión paralela'.

El reloj del campanario de la torre más alta de la ciudadela marca el cambio de hora, finalmente es medianoche. Se supone que los cuatro estaríamos en problemas por tener las luces encendidas después del toque de queda, pero si las ilusiones creadas por Freddie para que los guardias creyeran que ellas estaban aquí cuando hicieron la revisión nocturna funcionaron de verdad entonces supongo que debemos seguir ocultos en la misma magia y que nada pasará.

Sólo lo supongo.

—Muy bien, suficiente por ahora —digo, levantando los hombros para que se aparten de mí, y lo hago sólo porque quiero que duerman, no porque no me guste ser abrazado—. Lo digo en serio, vayan a dormir.

—No es una buena idea —dice Mal, mirándome con los brazos cruzados.

—No estoy cansado en lo más mínimo, lo prometo, y si algo sucede despertaré a alguna de las tres —les dedico una mirada y una sonrisa a cada una—, esta vez juro que hablaré con ustedes.

—Pues si ustedes no quieren yo sí me iré a dormir, estoy demasiado cansada y tengo demasiadas cosas que hacer antes de que el semestre se termine —Freddie se estira y deja salir un largo suspiro al final, luego chasquea los dedos y su usual atuendo es sustituido por un camisón lila—. Pido la cama de Mal.

—¿Y dónde demonios se supone que dormiré? —pregunta ella, rodando los ojos y levantando la voz un poco. Sí, algunas cosas nunca cambian, y las pequeñas riñas sobre pequeñas cosas tampoco lo harán.

—Evie tiene una cama que parece lo suficientemente grande para que los dos duerman en ella —dice y sin más se desliza entre sus mantas, como si de verdad ésta fuera su dormitorio.

—Incluso con todo lo que pasó hoy juro que estoy a punto de patearte el…

—Mal, modales —la regaña Evie en un tono cansado. El tono firme que suele usar me recuerda al de su madre cuando levanta la voz es las ocasiones cuando no aplica bien el maquillaje o cuando su costura no tiene los resultados que ninguna de las dos esperaba—. Ahora eres una chica buena, recuérdalo.

—Ugh, como sea —Mal rueda los ojos y se acerca a su cajonera.

Entro al baño de nuevo para darles tiempo para cambiarse de ropa, y también para no sólo quedarme a observar otra pequeña pelea. Pongo el tapón sobre el tubo del lavabo y abro los dos grifos, tocando con una mano y nivelando la presión del agua con la otra hasta que está tibia.

Tomo una profunda respiración y meto la cabeza en el agua con los párpados abiertos, de repente me siento acalorado aunque el viento sopla con fuerza en el exterior, haciendo que algunas ramas pequeñas se quiebren además de hacer que las hojas más viejas de los arboles caigan y se junten en montones desiguales.

La sensación del agua en mi piel me hace recordar que nuevamente todo va a seguir sobre algún tipo de marcha, que estoy vivo una vez más, que las cosas que tenía consideradas a corto plazo pueden volver a ser algo que puedo cumplir.

¿Cuáles son ahora esas motivaciones?

Supongo que terminar mis años escolares son algo que debo hacer, de todos modos es una tarea que Ben nos impuso al traernos aquí; la parte de ser bueno iré aprendiéndola con el paso del tiempo, eso espero.

También debería buscar algún empleo, aunque no creo que haya mucha oferta laboral para un chico de quince años que anteriormente fue un villano. Podría iniciar con cosas pequeñas pero que sean significativas, como acomodando libros en la biblioteca, vendiendo pasteles en alguna festividad de Auradon, paseando perros, o tal vez buscando patentes para mis pocas pero grandiosas invenciones. Cualquier cosa que me genere algo de experiencia y ganancias económicas.

Podría aventurarme una vez más en ese extraño mundo de las relaciones con personas, relaciones de pareja, aunque reitero eso de nunca haber encontrado a nadie más atractivo además de Jay, y esos sentimientos por él siguen en un estado de ambivalencia. Quiero olvidarme de él, pasar la página y ver si puedo encontrar a alguien más que me haga sentir especial, pero también quiero volver a él, a él y a toda esa relación de daño, traición, pero con el componente del profundo vínculo que se forma a través de tantos años de interacción involucrado.

En primera instancia lo primero que tengo que hacer es dar a conocer que he regresado, que toda esa celebración del funeral fue algo en vano ya que la magia es demasiado poderosa para cualquier entendimiento. No me imagino la clase de respuestas que las personas darán, incluso puedo imaginarme a algunas personas desmayándose al verme caminar por ahí una vez más.

Interrumpo mis pensamientos por alguien tocando en la puerta, saco la cabeza del agua en el acto ya que no quiero que alguna de ellas piense que quise cometer alguna estupidez de nuevo.

—Carlos, ya… puedes… salir… —es Evie, hablando a la mitad de un bostezo.

Me seco el rostro con una pequeña toalla que cuelga junto al lavabo, miro una vez más los círculos alrededor de mis ojos en el espejo y frunzo el ceño un poco. Creí que podrían disminuir un poco por esa pequeña siesta, pero tal parece que están ahí para quedarse. O tal vez sólo necesito dormir más.

Salgo a su habitación para ver que la única iluminación proviene de la lámpara sobre su mesa de noche, Mal está al otro lado de la cama y recostada sobre su lado derecho, por su respiración acompasada sé que ya está en un sueño muy profundo, y fueron sólo un par de minutos los que me fui. Le echo un vistazo fugaz a la otra cama, notando que Freddie también está en las mismas condiciones.

Tal vez estaban malhumoradas por el cansancio, lo entiendo porque es algo que suele pasarle a quienes salimos de la Isla a menudo, debido a que dormir mucho tiempo tampoco es un privilegio del que se pueda gozar.

—Ambas se fueron a dormir así nada más y me percaté de que no tienes un sitio donde pasar la noche —dice, arrastrando las palabras y luchando para que sus ojos me miren. Puedo ver en ellos lo fatigada que está.

—Dormiré en el suelo si me siento cansado —le aseguro y hace una mueca de total desagrado, frunce los labios y las cejas antes de cruzar los brazos—. Lo digo en serio, además no te pediría que me dieras tu cama.

—Puedo acomodarme junto a Freddie aunque ella no quiera —levanto la ceja derecha y ella se ríe.

—Esa es una opción aunque sólo si quieres tener pesadillas toda la noche, o si quieres despertar por sus manos estrangulándote —ambos nos reímos pero de todos modos puedo ver una pizca de determinación en su rostro de que en verdad lo haría por mí, y es algo que no le puedo permitir ni a ella ni a nadie. Tengo que ser capaz de hacer las cosas por mi cuenta, sólo con la ayuda de alguien cuando sienta que a lo que me debo afrontar me supera demasiado. Tomo sus mejillas y la hago mirarme a los ojos, levantando su cabeza para que lo haga—. Estaré bien en el suelo, aunque si soy honesto contigo no creo que pueda dormir en toda la noche.

—¿Por lo que acabas de pasar? —sus manos toman las mías y me dedica una triste pero genuina sonrisa.

—Eso combinado con algunas otras cosas de las que no me había dado cuenta hasta hace un par de minutos.

—¿Quieres compañía? —susurra, como si en cualquier momento fuéramos a despertar a alguna de las gruñonas. Acaricio sus pronunciados pómulos con mis pulgares y eso la hace suspirar.

—Lo único que quiero es que vayas a dormir, hablaremos de eso y más por la mañana. Te lo prometo.

Un pequeño destello surca sus ojos, como una estrella fugaz navegando en la profunda penumbra de la noche, en el instante siguiente sus manos se apartan de las mías para rodear la cama, apaga la luz de la lámpara para luego meterse en la cama, se coloca sobre su costado para sumirse en un sueño que se merece después de hacer sido compinche de Freddie por hoy.

Suspiro pesadamente y me encamino a la ventana, tomando las notas que Evie dejó a mi disposición para que tratara de ponerme al tanto con las clases. Abro la ventana de par en par y coloco un pequeño cojín en el marco para sentarme sobre ella, dejando que el lado izquierdo de mi cuerpo cuelgue en el exterior del edificio mientras miro al cielo, decorado con algunas nubes que se mueven lentamente a causa del viento, la gran cantidad de estrellas que brillan en el espacio sideral, y la luna llena que brinda su luz en cada rincón que alcanza la vista. Suspiro de nuevo, relajando los hombros.

Echaba de menos esto. Echaba de menos sentir, experimentar, respirar, pensar, tener las cosas a mi disposición. Echaba de menos estar vivo.

Pero con un acto como ese vienen grandes consecuencias.

Mañana será otro día, mañana será el día cuando las personas vuelvan a ver algo de mí, cuando noten que lo que hice fue algo así como un broma, o cuando todos sientan que estarán a punto de perder la razón por ver a alguien que murió caminando nuevamente sin ser un zombi.

Los zombis son bastante geniales, y en verdad agradezco no haber vuelto con la apariencia de uno, pero sí me siento como uno. Es culpa de eso que todavía sigue cosquilleando en mi interior y a lo cual no puedo ponerle un nombre, pero sí es cierto que es su culpa.

No puedo volver a mi dormitorio, no todavía, no sin tener en mente que Jay estará ahí, que volveré a ser algo en su vida diaria y que ahora no pasará una gran parte de la noche lamentándose por lo que hizo, por lo que nunca pudo decirme, y por las cosas que quería hacer mientras estábamos juntos y nunca pudimos.

No me siento preparado para verlo, no sin pensar que fui un tanto egoísta por apartarme de su lado de esa manera y dejarlo para que recibiera toda la culpa, pero también me siento listo para verlo y tratar de desviarle la nariz con un puñetazo, que reciba un poco de lo que me habría gustado decir o hacer en lugar de salir huyendo de nuestro dormitorio y de todo.

Esta vez no voy a dejar que las cosas me venzan, esta vez voy a afrontarlo todo cueste lo que cueste. Hablaré más fuerte, haré que mi presencia sea más notable, jugaré tourney como si fuera un profesional, cantaré y bailaré como si mi vida dependiera de ello. Seré alguien diferente.

Pero claro, todo suena más sencillo en la comodidad de mi cabeza, antes de que todo eso tenga que enfrentarse a la fuerte y despiadada realidad.

Cierro los parpados y coloco la cabeza en el marco de la ventana, columpiando mi pierna para que el aire se filtre entre mis dedos. Mis manos suben hasta la camiseta y la levanto sobre mi ombligo, sólo para mirar la luna menguante que ahora será parte también de mí.

Algo nuevo, alguien nuevo, una nueva vida. Un nuevo yo.

Dejo salir una risa que tenía la necesidad de salir, tomo las notas de Evie y las aliso para leer un poco de lo que me he perdido en todo este tiempo. Es una suerte que también tome algunas clases avanzadas y que haya pedido copias de las mías, así que tengo toda la noche para al menos tener una noción sobre lo que me perdí en los momentos cuando me quedaba afuera del edificio y miraba a los pájaros mientras volaban en sus organizadas parvadas, o cuando solamente quería volver a esos hábitos de faltar a clases.

Leo el título del tema que enuncia 'Termodinámica' en esa estilizada letra y la tinta azul sobre todo el papel, comienzo a leer los antecedentes con sólo una cosa en mente: mañana.

* * *

Camino con mi paso habitual por los pasillos, esquivando a algunas personas y evitando a toda costa levantar la cabeza para que alguien pueda reconocerme. Los pasillos están considerablemente vacíos, señal de que los estudiantes están siendo liberados de algunos labores escolares mientras que otros deben continuar.

El periodo invernal se acerca. Escuché que un largo lapso de vacaciones lo acompañará para que todos los estudiantes y miembros del cuerpo facultativo se relajen para el siguiente año escolar.

Entro a mi respectiva aula para la primera clase del día, Cálculo Integral, y encuentro un asiento disponible en la parte trasera, me encojo de hombros sobre la silla mientras mis 'compañeros de clase' comienzan a llegar, diciendo que el profesor se ha vuelto muy rudo y que muchos no creen pasar la materia.

Esta es una de las clases más sencillas que tengo, sólo es cosa de encontrarle la lógica a los procedimientos.

Levanto la cabeza sólo para mirar el reloj sobre la pizarra, el profesor está a punto de llegar y cerrar la puerta, motivo por el cual quienes lleguen después de él no entrarán al aula por ningún motivo. Siempre ha sido demasiado estricto con el horario de la materia, asegurando que quienes llegan tarde es porque en verdad no querían estar ahí, y tiene un tanto de razón.

Los deseos por quitarme la gruesa sudadera que tengo encima siguen latentes, al menos sólo el gorro que oculta mi rostro, pero como no quiero que nadie haga un alboroto o que se corra la voz hasta que yo así lo quiera entonces sólo tengo que resistir un poco más.

—Buenos días, clase —dice el señor Welsch cuando entra en el aula, dejando su portafolios sobre el escritorio antes de caminar a la puerta y cerrarla lentamente, dando oportunidad a quienes estaban fuera del aula conversando para entrar—. Hoy tendremos un repaso de todo lo que hemos aprendido en el semestre ya que, como saben, su último examen parcial será el día de mañana, y honestamente no me gustaría ver a alguno de ustedes en la escuela de verano, así que comencemos.

Antes de comenzar se sienta en el escritorio y saca su lista de asistencia del maletín, otro de los criterios para ser acreedores de una evaluación. Básicamente estableció que se debe cubrir el noventa y ocho por ciento de asistencias, en otras palabras dijo que no es posible faltar a su clase.

Comienza a decir los nombres por orden alfabético, repitiendo algunos ya que los poseedores están dormidos por una clase a las siete de la mañana en punto o conversando con alguien más, también levanta las cejas y rueda los ojos cuando nota a un faltista. Me quito el gorro finalmente, tranquilo porque nadie se sienta en este extremo del aula incluso cuando todos están presentes.

Es ahora cuando quiero el alboroto.

—de Vil —dice, luego traga con fuerza, haciendo que la prominencia laríngea que tiene se mueva consigo. Algo me dice que ha cometido ese error de decir mi nombre en más de una ocasión, me lo dice su acto y que todo el salón se queda en silencio—. Ya debería tener marcado su nombre como ausente total…

—Estoy aquí, señor Welsch.

Levanta la cabeza de golpe, todos los demás giran su mirada en mi dirección, horrorizados por verme de nuevo aquí después de tanto tiempo. Los saludo con la mano y les dedico una sonrisa, notando que algunas personas mueven sus sillas un tanto más para alejarse.

—S-señor de Vil, p-pero usted… y-yo lo vi… t-todos lo vimos… —tartamudea, se afloja la corbata un poco ya que la situación parece estar muy fuera de su control. No puedo evitar que mi sonrisa se ensanche un poco más.

—Sí, lo sé, pero fueron algo así como unas merecidas vacaciones, pero ya estoy de vuelta y preparado para adquirir más conocimientos.

No dice nada más, sólo continúa con la lista de asistencia, al concluir se pone de pie y comienza a escribir algunos ejercicios sobre integrales de Riemann, no sin dedicar miradas a mi lugar, como si en algún otro momento fuera a desaparecer y que todos me hubieran percibido como un mal sueño.

Mis compañeros también me miran, un par de ellos me toma fotografías, algo con lo que no contaba, y estoy seguro que las personas que fueron echadas del aula también correrán la voz ya que algunos me vieron y tuvieron que echar un doble vistazo para corroborar lo que sea que estaban viendo.

Ruedo los ojos y dejo salir una pequeña carcajada, lo suficientemente alto para que un par de chicas giren la cabeza y me miren en lugar de la solución a lo que está en la pizarra. Una de ellas en especial me mira de una manera diferente a las demás, sostiene el contacto visual conmigo y no parece querer romperlo, una chica de piel blanca, ojos verdes y cabello castaño; tal vez se siente cautivada por algo.

No sé muy bien qué se apodera de mí pero le guiño el ojo derecho y ensancho una sonrisa que muestra todos mis dientes, ella estira la espalda y puedo notar el tono rosado en sus mejillas creciendo poco a poco, luego regresa la mirada a su libreta de anotaciones y deja salir una pequeña risa antes de que el resto de su grupo de amigas comience a hablar con ella.

¿Acabo de coquetear con ella? Sí, eso hice, y me produce un cierto grado de felicidad ver que puedo lograr eso. Seguramente antes de todos los cambios habría sido algo completamente imposible que alguien como ella se fijara en mí, pero de todos modos no me siento atraído por ella en lo más mínimo, sólo quería jugar un poco con la situación.

Dejo de escribir y pongo los brazos detrás de mi cabeza, estirando las piernas y todo el cuerpo. Hoy parece ser un gran día, sacaré todo el provecho que pueda.

* * *

A las cuatro en punto de la tarde soy totalmente libre de todos mis deberes escolares, y debo decirlo antes de que siga sintiendo que voy a estallar en cualquier momento: soy _extremadamente_ popular y lo detesto al mismo tiempo que me gusta.

Literalmente, no hay sitio alguno al que vaya sin que miles de personas me miren, las fotografías siguen estando presentes, y como no soy un aficionado de las redes sociales entonces no las veré, algunas personas sólo se acercan para tocarme antes de salir corriendo, como si trajera alguna clase de maldición encima, y ahora plantearme esa posibilidad no suena como algo tan descabellado al haber sido resucitado con magia vudú.

Todos y cada uno de mis profesores estuvieron al borde del infarto al verme tomar mis sitios habituales en cada una de sus largas, emocionantes y algunas aburridas clases, mis compañeros se mantenían a una distancia considerable de mí, de nuevo intentaba esas minúsculas pero eficientes tácticas de coqueteo con quienes se me quedaban viendo sólo para ahuyentarlos.

No he encontrado a Jay en ningún sitio, supongo que todavía no puede andar con libertad por la Preparatoria sin que vaya a ser agredido verbalmente. No sé si estar de nuevo aquí hará que todos cambien sus ideas y comentarios hacia él, o quizá todo se agrave porque no es algo natural que haya vuelto.

Si los rumores se han difundido a una escala tan grande entonces me pregunto cuánto tiempo le tomará escucharlos.

Sea como sea, es la clase de cosas de las que una persona puede alardear por un largo tiempo, pero como lo mío no es alardear de las pocas cosas que logro conseguir, o al menos no hacerlo en voz alta, me concentro sólo en caminar con la cabeza en alto, percibiendo los susurros y las manos apuntándome pero sin darles la importancia que esperan recibir.

Todavía me resulta impresionante que haya pasado la noche entera leyendo lo que Evie me prestó, todo, e incluso tomé algunas de sus notas de otras materias porque cerca de las cuatro de la mañana ya había terminado y no tenía nada mejor que hacer. No he dormido desde la siesta, toda la noche la pasé en vela con las notas y caminando por el dormitorio, incluso la tentación de echar un vistazo al libro de hechizos de Mal llegó a mí, pero como tiene un cierto tipo de mecanismo defensivo que evita a personas ajenas a su linaje el verlo sin recibir el efecto de alguno de los hechizos en su contra mejor me abstuve de hacerlo.

El anochecer en Auradon es algo indescriptible, la gran cantidad de colores que se opacan en el cielo ataca todos los sentidos, pero ver cómo los colores de un nuevo día estallan y borran todo resto de las estrellas junto con la luna es algo que dejaría sin aliento incluso al más insensible.

Le diré a Jay que algún día mire el amanecer conmigo.

Entro al edificio principal y me encamino al dormitorio, dándome cuenta que soy el peor dueño de la historia ya que probablemente Chico está encerrado ahí, solo y esperando a que alguien lo saque a caminar, cosa que solíamos hacer cuando terminaba el día y corría hacia él para charlar un poco y caminar por los jardines.

Doy la vuelta al final del pasillo antes de llegar a mi antiguo dormitorio, con paso apresurado para liberar a mi querida mascota de su encierro, como le ha sucedido a muchas princesas de por aquí, pero choco contra alguien que venía en dirección contraria, la fuerza y la velocidad del impacto hace que ambos caigamos irremediablemente al suelo.

Me pongo de pie casi en el acto, con un poco de dolor en la espalda, sacudo el polvo de mi ropa prestada y estiro la mano hacia el chico con el que acabo de chocar, un completo desconocido. Termina de levantar los papeles que tenía en los brazos y mira mi mano, luego mira mi rostro y comienza a retroceder como si yo tuviera un cuchillo en las manos y estuviera a punto de apuñalarlo.

—Tú estabas… tú estabas… —se mueve y sigo sus pasos hasta que no puede retroceder más a causa de un muro, no obstante lo utiliza para levantarse.

—¿Muerto? —pregunto, arqueando la ceja derecha y ladeando una sonrisa.

Parece alcanzar su límite ya que traga con fuerza, mira en ambas direcciones y comienza a correr por el pasillo izquierdo, ahí encuentra una ventana abierta que utiliza para dar un salto. Por otra ventana lo veo aterrizar con una voltereta en el suelo y sigue corriendo, chocando con un par de personas a su paso.

—Y pensar que yo me consideraba exagerado en mis reacciones —me digo a mí mismo/en voz alta—, algunas personas son demasiado sensibles.

Doy la vuelta, levantando los hombros, y camino por el pasillo contrario hasta que finalmente llego al frente de la puerta de mi respectivo dormitorio. Tomo la cerradura y para mi sorpresa no está cerrada, supongo que sigue pensando que nadie es tan valiente como para intentar saquear algo de aquí.

No debo olvidar que en Auradon esa clase de cosas no suceden.

Abro la puerta y todo parece nuevo, completamente diferente, como la primera vez en la que llegamos aquí, pero ahora no tengo con quién discutir por la cama, e incluso eso que dijo sobre compartirla podría hacerme estremecer si no hubiese pasado por lo que tuve que pasar.

Dejo caer la mochila que me prestó Evie junto al marco de la puerta, dándole una mirada apreciativa a todo. Su lado del dormitorio sigue siendo un desastre, la cama deshecha, ropa por doquier, algunos libros abiertos y lo que parece ser restos de la cena de ayer sobre su mesa de noche.

Levanto la cabeza para mirar mi lado del dormitorio.

Cuando era un cúmulo de energía no llegué a pasar mucho tiempo de la noche aquí, sólo entraba para ver sus momentos de desprecio por sí mismo, por ello no le presté atención a mi lado del dormitorio ya que en el instante cuando apagaba la luz salía por la ventana para caminar por el bosque junto al edificio, por los silenciosos pasillos, e incluso en algunas ocasiones por la ciudadela.

Ver que todo en mi lado del dormitorio sigue en el mismo orden en el que estaba cuando salí de aquí y no regresé me hace pensar que tal vez sí tuvo algún tipo de respeto por mí, por no invadir el espacio de alguien a quien consideraba cercano a él. Tal vez sí me quería.

Me acerco a su cama cuando noto que algo oscuro sobresale entre las blancas sábanas, algo negro con algunos detalles rojos por aquí y por allá. Cuando lo tomo casi siento que una carcajada sale de mí, y la carcajada sale.

No recuerdo haber visto alguna de mis chaquetas entre sus manos la última vez que vine a verlo, tal parece que le gusta dormir con ellas ya que estaba entre la almohada y la sábana. No sé por qué algo en mí parece estar entrando en calor, algo que se suma a la ambivalencia de odio/afecto que sigo manteniendo por él.

La dejo donde estaba y me pongo de pie cuando el sonido de algo chocando contra el suelo llama mi atención, el sonido de las largas uñas de Chico cuando chocan contra el suelo y está caminando sin una ruta en específico. Debería estar quejándose por ello, siempre que sus uñas crecen tanto suele quejarse desde el alba hasta el anochecer ya que dice que resultan dolorosas, pero tal parece que sí ha estado recibiendo cuidados, aunque no los apropiados.

—Jay, las clases no terminan tan pronto, creí que estarías en…

Ambos levantamos la cabeza al mismo tiempo, los dos atónitos por la situación presente, totalmente sorprendidos por ver el uno al otro después de un largo mes.

Incluso con las muecas de dolor comienza a correr hacia mí, sin aliento desde el primer impulso, sólo corriendo por lo que sea que pasa en su pequeño cerebro que lo orilla a venir a mí y saltar en el momento justo cuando me arrodillo, lo junto contra mi cuerpo completamente y acaricio su pelo, desde su cabeza hasta su cola, rascando en su lomo y barriga.

Hundo mi nariz sobre su cabeza, lo escucho chillar mientras busca estar más cerca de mí, sus patas se siguen moviendo aunque tengo su pequeño cuerpo entre mis brazos, como si todavía siguiera corriendo, como si estas fueran brazos e intentara envolverme en el mismo tipo de acción.

—Te eché de menos, te eché de menos, te eché de menos…

—También te eché de menos…

Y comienzo a llorar, no un llanto desesperado, sino más bien sollozos y con la respiración entrecortada, esta vez porque le sumo al hecho de tener una compañía incondicional como la de él de vuelta la idea de que ésta será una de las pocas ocasiones en las que tendré la capacidad de liberar mis emociones como mejor me parezca y como me sea más conveniente.

Me levanto del suelo sólo para sentarme en mi cama, la cual no recordaba que fuera tan cómoda, sigo acariciándolo mientras mis constantes lágrimas resbalan por mis mejillas y caen sobre él.

Lloro porque no pude hacerlo al momento de salir del ataúd, cuando tuve esa forma de renacimiento y pude ver el cielo estrellado junto con la luna otra vez; ese llanto podría ser de alivio al saber que tengo otra oportunidad.

Lloro por saber que otra vez soy el bicho raro entre tantas personas que se autodenominan como normales, que se conocen y saben a dónde quieren llegar, es algo que sigue estando en mí pero sólo evito pensarlo; ese es llanto de frustración.

Lloro porque puedo tener a mi mascota entre mis brazos otra vez, puedo volver a tener a mis amistades cerca, puedo seguir siendo un chico inteligente pero un marginado social, puedo volver a ser yo; ese es llanto de felicidad.

Lloro, nuevamente, por sentirme traicionado por Jay, apuñalado por la espalda y dejado a mi suerte, incompetente de las cosas que puedo hacer en relaciones de pareja, triste al saber que soy alguien de quien se puede prescindir, una pieza más en el juego de la vida; ese es llanto de tristeza total.

—Todo va a estar bien, Carlos —dice cuando dejo de hiperventilar, levanta la cabeza y lame mi mejilla izquierda—, todo va a…

—¡Chico! ¡Chico! —la puerta del dormitorio se abre con velocidad, chocando contra el muro contrario y dejando una marca—. ¡No vas a creer lo que…!

El discurso motivador del día es interrumpido por Jay entrando al dormitorio, hay sudor en su frente y resbalando por los costados de su rostro, su cabello está atado en el bollo irregular, lleva puesto el uniforme del equipo y su respiración está agitada mientras me mira, observa mi mano ir y venir sobre el pelo de Chico para luego mirar hacia arriba, hacia mi rostro, y no estoy muy seguro si lo agitado en su respiración es por la distancia que corrió o por verme en el dormitorio.

No había escuchado ese nivel de exaltación en su voz desde que éramos niños pequeños, en una ocasión cuando yo tenía cinco y el siete, esa ocasión había hecho su primer robo exitoso, tomar unas cuantas antigüedades de unas casas específicas, y dijo que Jafar pasó horas hablando del futuro ladrón que estaba criando y lo bien que seguiría haciendo su labor. Recuerdo fielmente todas las cosas que dijo que iba a hacer para que su padre siguiera estando tal orgulloso de él, la formas de competencia que haría contra Mal para determinar cuál de los dos sería el próximo gran villano de la Isla de los Perdidos.

Evie y yo sólo observábamos, y yo me dedicaba a verlo sonreír de una manera amplia, con algunos huecos en sus dientes por los que se habían caído a causa del crecimiento estable del que sí pudo gozar.

Me levanto una vez más mientras cierra la puerta detrás de él, de repente me siento atrapado, encerrado en un sitio que me resulta familiar, y la sensación que se manifiesta por ello me resulta conocida ya que experimenté algo similar por estar sólo en una multitud.

Jay ensancha una blanca sonrisa mientras nuestro contacto visual se mantiene un momento, lo rompo al mirar al suelo debajo de él, al césped en sus tenis, pero ese pequeño lapso de tiempo le da la oportunidad de acercarse a mí y envolverme en sus brazos, un poco más trabajados que la última vez que estuve en ellos.

No le devuelvo la acción ya que tengo a Chico entre los míos, pero de todos modos no lo haría. Me mantengo rígido, inmóvil y deseoso por hacerlo que me deje en paz, mientras tanto él deja salir un suspiro, su mano viaja a mi nuca para acariciar mi cabello, y Chico se queja por estar apresado entre nosotros.

—En… en verdad volviste… —dice, como si estuviera a la mitad de un sueño.

—Sí, bueno, no hay que ponernos tan físicos, ¿de acuerdo? —tomo su hombro y lo aparto con un poco de brusquedad, notando que sus ojos enrojecen un poco más y que se vuelven vidriosos mientras mantiene su mirada sobre los míos.

—No quiero estar lejos de ti, no más, te eché demasiado de menos como para no aprovechar que te tengo de vuelta una vez más.

Esas palabras, 'te tengo de vuelta', podrían ser traducidas como un sinónimo de propiedad, y una persona no es una propiedad por algo así como definición, una persona es una persona y ya, se entrega a quien mejor le parezca, pero sigue conservando su individualidad.

Exagero con mi forma de percibirlo, o quizá no exagero, pero el punto es que me hace rodar los ojos y pongo a Chico en el suelo, rasco su cabeza y le dedico una sonrisa, hociquea contra mi mano y da una vuelta sobre sí mismo, agitando su cola además de agazaparse para luego salir corriendo directo a la parte inferior del sillón, ahí comienza a jugar con uno de los muchos juguetes chillones que algunos estudiantes le han obsequiado.

Entendió que necesitaba un minuto para hablar con Jay, aunque sigo pensando que es una mala idea.

—Siempre he odiado esos juguetes —dice, como tratando de romper el hielo y el ambiente tenso entre nosotros.

—Son sus favoritos, así que se quedan.

Arqueo la ceja derecha, esperando algún tipo de respuesta, pero lo único que recibo es que levante los hombros y deje salir un suspiro, sin perder la sonrisa.

—Tenemos que hablar —asegura, sentándose en su cama y dando palmaditas a su lado, invitándome a sentarme junto a él, invitándome a volver a él si dejo que actúe como suele hacerlo con alguien de su interés.

—No, no tenemos. No hay nada de qué hablar —espeto, rodeando mi cama para alisar las sábanas del otro extremo así como las almohadas, evitando a toda costa ceder ante sus peticiones.

—Carlos… tenemos que hablar, por favor —dice, poniéndose de pie y tratando de acercarse un par de pasos. Me muevo al otro lado del dormitorio, observando cada uno de sus movimientos—. Sé que podemos arreglar esto, a nosotros.

—Ya te dije que no tenemos nada de qué hablar —respondo con tono certero, seguro de la postura que estoy tomando—. Además no puedes arreglar lo que pasó porque no está roto.

—Sí lo está, y sí podemos hacerlo… sólo escúchame… —insiste. No dice nada más, se limita a dejar la cabeza agachada y observar todo lo que puede que no esté cerca o detrás de mí, o a mí—. Lo lamento, Carlos, lamento lo que pasó esa noche y lo que te hice —lucho para que esa mínima parte que quiere olvidar el acto que estoy tratando de poner en pie y que quiere lanzarse a sus brazos sea asesinada lentamente ya que estos son pasos necesarios, son cosas que quiero que aprenda de cierta manera—, ya sé que lo dije muchas veces cuando pasó, y sé que si lo hago un millón de veces más no será suficiente, pero en verdad lo lamento, fue el error más grande que he cometido en lo poco que tengo de vida y lo lamento mucho. Soy un torpe, no… soy un idiota…

—Sí que lo eres —me río al emplear sus palabras en su contra, algo que sé que le duele ya que su inexistente filtro para las palabras sólo arroja una cierta cantidad para que sea tomada por alguien más—, un grandísimo idiota si me preguntas.

—Y además… —prosigue ya que interrumpí su discurso. Se dispone a avanzar un poco pero levanto una mano, una advertencia, y acompaño esa acción negando lentamente con la cabeza, manteniéndome sin expresión—, sabes que somos el complemento que el otro necesita, algo así como piezas que deben embonar, ambos lo sabemos: tú necesitas rudeza para enfrentarte a la adversidad, yo necesito el lado sensible que provees —ahora me mira a los ojos, y para mi desgracia veo que no miente, está siendo completamente sincero conmigo—. Te amo.

Me quedo de pie al final de mi cama, rígido por escuchar de nuevo esas dos palabras junto con el tono tembloroso en su voz, todo eso hace que mis ideas se queden en blanco y que no pueda pensar en algún tipo de respuesta tajante a todo lo que acaba de decir.

Ya no estoy muy seguro si sólo está tratando de recuperarme o si sólo quiere sincerarse para no sentir que su conciencia va a matarlo en el siguiente segundo por el montón de malos actos que ha cometido, pero sólo sé que el inexistente filtro para las palabras en su cabeza acaba de llegar a su límite de trabajo, por eso sólo se levanta y se encamina hacia mí, con los brazos extendidos y con esa sonrisa que le tensa los ojos, esa maldita sonrisa.

Mientras más se acerca más retrocedo hasta que choco contra un muro, uso las uñas para aferrarme a ésta mientras se acerca más, y más, y más, haciendo que el poco espacio personal que se extiende entre nosotros sea destruido.

—Ni se te ocurra… —digo, levantando la mano como una nueva advertencia, la cual ignora ya que parece dar pasos más largos—. ¡No te me acerques…! ¡Aléjate de mí de una buena maldita vez! —se detiene sólo para mirarme, luego ladea la cabeza un poco y la sonrisa comienza a esfumarse.

—Carlos… quiero salvar esto, a nosotros, nuestra forma de relación no puede ser así porque a ninguno de los dos le gustaría que así transcurriera. Lo lamento, no quise herirte, de verdad quería hacer algo por ti y… —dejo salir una profunda carcajada, como esas risas burlonas que tiende a expresar Freddie cuando algo no parece ser suficientemente de su agrado y quiere hacerlo notar.

—¿Relación? ¡¿Cuál maldita relación?! —grito mientras siento comezón en los ojos, señal de que no terminé de sacar las lágrimas y que todo lo que se está gestando dentro de mí ahora me está venciendo a tal grado que el llanto parece ser la única solución—. Ya no hay tal, ni amistad ni amor ni nada de esas estupideces. Te entregué todo lo que como amigo podía darte, fuimos a una nueva etapa siendo una pareja y también te di lo que creí que te sería suficiente, pero por la forma en la que me respondiste fue escupiéndome metafóricamente en la cara ya que no fue suficiente, nunca es suficiente para ti… —me mira con completa sorpresa, lo cual hace que el cosquilleo que sentía en el cuerpo anoche vuelva a estar presente, esta vez lo siento desde los dedos de mis pies hasta las raíces de mi cabello, todo, como si fuera algo que necesita salir de un modo humano o que va a encontrar una forma nada agradable de hacerlo—. Confíe en ti en la Isla al confesar lo que había por ti en mí, perdí algo de mí al tratar de darte todo, dejé de ser yo para ser alguien completamente diferente, me convertí en alguien que respondía a la forma en la que te comportabas y ya, por eso ya no sé lo que siento por ti… y no estoy seguro de que pueda volver a sentir algo de lo que había entre nosotros.

Se apresura los tres pasos que nos separan, agacho la cabeza y lo único en lo que puedo pensar es en que necesito protección, quiero mantenerme alejado de él, quiero que haya algo separándonos una vez más, pero no que involucre la muerte de alguno de los dos.

Sólo quiero algo entre nosotros.

Me muerdo el labio inferior mientras dejo salir una agitada respiración, algo que logra mitigar la sensación de llanto y que me permite practicar los ejercicios de respiración lenta para poder tranquilizarme.

Frunzo el ceño cuando no recibo su tacto, cuando el juguete con el que Chico estaba jugando se queda en silencio me hace arquear la ceja derecha. Lo único que escucho es el canto de los pájaros exterior, e incluso podría escuchar la caída de un alfiler proviniendo desde la Isla.

Giro la cabeza un poco y abro el párpado derecho despacio, sólo para ver que hay algo así como una pared amarillenta entre nosotros, del mismo color que el de la barrera, y al otro lado Jay tiene sus manos recargadas sobre ella, la expresión atónita en su rostro es imborrable, e incluso boquea al no tener palabras.

—¿C-cómo lo hiciste?

Comienzo a hiperventilar por pensar en algo que dijo Mal acerca de la magia producida de manera no verbal, algo asombroso para ella pero que a mí me resulta aterrador. Dijo que lograr un acontecimiento así era igual a alcanzar un grado máximo de habilidad mágica, uno en el que la capacidad de control y la potencia en ello eran tan superiores que no era necesario un hechizo o un artefacto para poder canalizarla o guiarla, sólo el hecho de pensar en el fin era suficiente. Me aterra pensar que puedo lograr algo así, en especial yo.

Lo digo porque Mal pregona de sí como una chica poderosa, y lo es por sus propios méritos además de tener la sangre de Maléfica corriendo por sus venas, pero tiene que seguir usando el libro de hechizos para lograr sus objetivos además de movimientos con sus manos, Hada Madrina necesita su varita y sus palabras mágicas para poder realizarla, Freddie necesita chasquear los dedos además de pronunciar un par de hechizos cuando la situación lo requiere, pero la mayoría de ellos provienen sólo cuando chasquea los dedos, Jane también requiere hechizos al ser una novata, al igual que yo, pero yo no tengo la menor pizca de magia en toda mi familia, ninguno de mis pocos parientes ha tenido tales habilidades.

El cosquilleo en mi cuerpo… era esa habilidad que no se había desarrollado…

¿Pero cómo? ¿Dónde podría estar una fuente de poder mágico para un chico común y corriente?

El recuerdo de la fatídica noche viene a mí como una serie de instantáneas, y de inmediato el nombre de la poción 'Talentos Ocultos' regresa a mí y sobresale en mi memoria con la misma intensidad de brillo que el sol.

Me quedo mirando la barrera que nos separa a Jay y a mí, la observo mientras pienso que ya no la necesito, que me siento seguro al haber tenido una forma de alejarlo de mí aunque fuera por un momento.

La barrera amarillenta desaparece en el segundo siguiente, y ni siquiera tuve la necesidad de parpadear.

Puedo realizar magia…

—Necesito encontrar a Freddie —digo sin aliento, avanzo y extiende su brazo para detenerme, paso por debajo de él pero en un movimiento rápido logra tomar mi brazo con más fuerza de la necesaria.

—¿Desde cuándo Freddie y tú se volvieron amigos? —aparto su mano en el acto pero vuelve a hacerlo, lo fulmino con la mirada mientras me agranda los ojos en un gesto que antes solía hacerme estremecer por lo cautivador que me resultaba ver una expresión tan inocente en un rostro tan maduro y varonil. Ya no hay nada de eso—. Recuerdo que antes la odiabas.

—Sí, pero creo que era odio hacia alguien más enfocado en ella —retrocede un poco, sólo dos pasos para darnos distancia—, además no debería importarte, cada quien se relaciona con el tipo de persona que quiere, pero al menos debe mantener esos vínculos sin importar nada.

Se dispone a hablar pero cae al suelo a causa de que lo imaginé en el suelo como un acto de agresión contra él, para que conozca un poco de la agresión física que ha cometido a través de los años a personas que no se lo merecían, y a quienes sí lo merecía pero que no les dio oportunidad de pedir piedad.

Se levanta con un salto y se interpone en mi camino antes de que pueda llegar a la puerta, veo a Chico asomándose por la parte inferior del sillón, un tanto asustado por el exabrupto, y también miro a las ventanas para cerciorarme de que no se trata de un plan puesto en marcha por las chicas.

—Ahora hazte a un lado antes de que te obligue a hacerlo, y como no sé el alcance de lo que pueda hacer me parece una advertencia bastante justa.

Abre los ojos, sorprendido por la amenaza que acabo de lanzar contra él. Se queda atónito, claro que lo haría, pero esta vez no trata de luchar contra mí usando su mirada o con palabras, sólo parece aceptar lo que estoy sintiendo ya que se aparta de la puerta y agacha la cabeza.

Me coloco junto a él y toco su brazo para llamar su atención, levanta la cabeza lentamente, como esperanzado de que podamos hablar en verdad de esto, pero lo único que hago es golpear con mi puño izquierdo directamente contra su nariz, haciendo que trastabille y se sujete al sillón mientras musita groserías y se sostiene el puente nasal, levantando la cabeza para sostener el inminente sangrado.

Salgo del dormitorio con dolor en mis nudillos, y no estoy seguro si el chasquido que escuché fue por su nariz o por mi mano, pero ya lo hice y en verdad no lamento haberlo hecho.

Me prometí hacerle frente a las cosas, pero en su lugar huyo de ellas de nuevo. Algo en mí sabe que no huyo porque así lo deseo, huyo para encontrar una mejor respuesta a lo que sea que tengo en mente, no para actuar precipitadamente y provocar un nuevo tipo de tontería con estas nuevas habilidades que poseo.

Mientras me precipito por los pasillos para llegar al dormitorio de las chicas otra idea llega a mi cabeza: quiero aprender más sobre mí y los alcances que puedo tener. Es tiempo de que las personas sepan que en verdad he vuelto.


	13. Soy malo y bueno

¡Capítulo siguiente! Lo sé, lo sé, ¡¿un capítulo en lunes/martes?! Tuve un bloqueo de escritor por culpa de un examen reprobado y esa clase de incómodas situaciones, sin embargo pude sobrellevarlo y aquí traigo el siguiente capítulo de la historia antes. Fav, follow o review, y vuelvo a avisar del pronto final, quizá dos o tres capítulos más. Mientras tanto, disfruten :)

* * *

 **Soy malo** _ **y**_ **bueno**

Freddie no es la clase de persona que puede solucionar de la manera más simple un problema o una consulta mínima con una charla pequeña y corta. Oh no, en verdad no tiene la capacidad, y haber llegado cuando Mal estaba con ella no fue una idea muy brillante tampoco.

—Así que la situación está más o menos así —gruñe Freddie al frotarse las sienes con los dedos, seguramente sufriendo una jaqueca magistral—: ¿estuviste en el dormitorio con Chico, tuvieron un tipo de reencuentro que suena sumamente aburrido, Jay entró y empezaron a discutir, trató de recuperarte y de acercarse a ti, supongo que para besarte, y generaste una barrera entre los dos así nada más?

—Olvidas la parte donde lo golpee en la nariz —digo, moviendo mi muñeca en círculos ya que el dolor sigue estando presente. Él hace creer que golpear a alguien sea una tarea fácil.

—Detalles sin importancia —dice, rodando los ojos.

—Sí es importante, y así es exactamente como sucedió —me encojo en mi sitio, notando cómo Freddie parece estar un poco cansada de lo que vine a decirle desde hace casi tres horas, y puedo jurar que también por lidiar conmigo tantas veces y por tanto tiempo. Una persona tiene sus límites para tolerar a alguien más, y estoy seguro que ya alcanzó sus límites conmigo—. ¿Por qué tienes que hacerlo sonar como algo estúpido?

—Porque es algo realmente estúpido si no lo hago yo.

—O yo, no hablen como si no estuviera aquí —dice Mal, separando la vista por primera vez del grueso libro con páginas amarillentas y forro de cuero marrón en el que ha estado concentrada desde que llegué a su dormitorio.

—Sí, claro, si no proviene de alguna de las dos es estúpido.

—Hay personas que también pueden hacer magia aquí —respondo a modo de defensa, para que noten que no son las únicas que pueden hacerlo, y ahora a esa corta lista de personas con habilidades mágicas me sumo yo.

—Tal vez sí, tal vez no, pero ellos han podido desarrollar sus habilidades toda su vida, y tú eres un completo neófito en todo esto —responde Mal, de cierta forma tomando el bando de Freddie contra mí, mientras cierra el libro y lo deja sobre su cama—. Y, si soy honesta contigo, me cuesta trabajo creerte.

—Nunca he dicho una mentira y lo sabes mejor que nadie aquí —respondo, entrecerrando los ojos en su dirección. Sabe que es cierto, desde que nos conocimos siempre he sido el pequeño chico tonto además de honesto y carente de malicia.

—Fue un acto sin significancia, un accidente si quieres llamarlo de otra forma, cualquiera en una situación donde se sienta acorralado puede hacer algo similar.

—Ben no podría, él es alguien común y corriente —esas palabras salen sin mi permiso, a lo que Mal reacciona abriendo los ojos, estirando el cuello y la espalda, como si en verdad sintiera un amenaza de mi parte contra él, y no hay nada que salga con vida si se amenaza a algo que le importa.

—Tienes exactamente cuatro segundos para retractarte por lo que acabas de decir, a no ser que quieras que olvide que somos mejores amigos.

—Uno, dos, tres, cuatro —digo, manteniendo contacto visual con ella antes de rodar los ojos al terminar de contar—. No tengo mucho a que temerle en realidad.

Sus mejillas se tornan rojas de un segundo al otro y se pone de pie casi de un salto, completamente molesta por el modo en que la estoy confrontando, levanta la mano derecha a la altura de su cabeza antes de que el usual fuego verde comience a arder en la palma.

No logra lanzarla ya que se extingue en su mano, se vuelve una pequeña nube de humo que se eleva por el aire y desaparece.

Una sonrisa empieza a crecer sobre mi rostro mientras noto su expresión de… no sé muy bien cómo llamarla, es algo así como una combinación de asombro junto con lo que podría ser estupefacción con un conjunto de impotencia y completo avergonzamiento por no poder hacer su hechizo favorito. Es uno de los pocos que puede hacer que no necesitan magia verbal.

Permito que el fuego arda de nuevo antes de volver a apagarlo ahí, en su mano y con la misma expresión en su rostro. Freddie cruza los brazos pero sonríe con un deje de completa satisfacción, como si fuera suficiente para probar que todo lo que llegué a decirles es completamente cierto. Y lo es.

—No he tenido un bloqueo en mi magia desde que llegamos aquí, y no había pasado así… —Mal ladea la cabeza con un ademán violento hacia la derecha, cerrando los ojos con fuerza—, no había… —lo hace de nuevo, esta vez frotándose las sienes con los dedos—. Nada de esto tiene sentido, siempre he podido…

Se arrodilla de inmediato, sosteniéndose la cabeza con ambas manos, bufando y con hilos de saliva saliendo por su mandíbula tensa. Dejo que la sonrisa se torne más amplia en mi rostro al pensar en las pocos recuerdos que tengo de Mal cuando era una niña pequeña, con un mal corte de cabello, con extremidades rechonchas, raras en un niño criado en la Isla, con rastros de llanto por frustración al no llenar los requisitos que su madre le pedía a tan corta edad, con algunos trozos de tela adheridos a su pequeño cuerpo y siendo siempre un lastre detrás de Maléfica.

Lo que hago ahora es atacarla desde las partes que más le duelen, todo lo hago para protegerme de sus fulminantes ataques. Lo hago desde los momentos en los que comenzó a sentirse débil al no encajar del todo en las actividades de la Isla y desde el momento en que decidió cambiar para ser esa heredera que su madre siempre había querido para gobernar en su ausencia.

Verla con la mirada perdida en un punto en el espacio, sonrojada por el hecho de ver mis memorias y la manera en la que busco humillarla, devolverla a esos días en los que no era ni la más mínima parte de lo que es ahora me hace querer seguir haciéndolo, tanto para protegerme de sus ataques como para demostrarle un poco de lo que ahora soy capaz de hacer.

—Muy bien, perdedor, ya es suficiente —sugiere Freddie, usando un tono que combina asombro y aburrimiento en una mezcla homogénea—. Detente ahora o harás que una de las venas en su cerebro estalle.

Coloca una mano sobre mi hombro, trayéndome de vuelta al momento que está pasando, y no recuerdo haberlo olvidado del todo. Dejo de enfocar mis ideas sobre Mal para comenzar a divagar en el peculiar monto de tareas que tengo que cumplir ahora que estoy de vuelta.

Mal se queda arrodillada en el suelo, con una mano sobre el pecho y el otro brazo siendo un apoyo mientras se queda ahí, recuperando el aliento y trazando círculos con la mandíbula. Supongo que la tensaba demasiado.

Ver esa escena me hace encogerme de hombros, además de que retrocedo un poco hasta que me sujeto a uno de los mástiles de su cama, lo tomo con firmeza ya que esa cosa en mi estómago vuelve a moverse, pero esta vez lo hace por todo el arrepentimiento y pavor por la reacción que vaya a tener.

—Mal… yo… —comienzo a decir, sin estar seguro de a dónde quiero llegar, y sin una disculpa sincera—, l-lo siento, no quise hacerte daño…

Me separo del mástil y camino un par de pasos hacia ella, apoyando nada más la punta de cada pie mientras avanzo, preparado para salir corriendo ante el menor destello que vea salir de sus manos.

A medio camino gira la cabeza en mi dirección, el brillo en sus ojos y la forma en la que frunce los labios me recuerda al gesto que mamá solía y suele hacer ante la desaprobación de mi comportamiento, antes de levantar la mano lo más arriba que le era posible para luego dejarla caer como una bofetada sobre mi rostro, y así es como llegó a tirarme un par de dientes además de dejar evidentes marcas.

Me congelo en mi sitio cuando su mirada encuentra la mía, me petrifico por completo cuando la veo ponerse lentamente de pie, como si fuera a convertirse en dragón en cualquier momento y fuera a extender sus alas antes de incinerar lo poco que pueda tener de alma hasta que no queden ni siquiera las cenizas.

Camina en mi dirección dando sonoros pisotones, sin separar nuestro contacto visual por un segundo, a lo cual respondo sólo con buscar una salida. Sería más sencillo si no estuviera parado en medio del maldito dormitorio.

Cuando está a unos tres pasos de mí cierro los ojos y ladeo la cabeza, me oculto como el pequeño chico que solía ser en la Isla al no haber cepillado cada abrigo de mamá en modo vertical hasta que cada hebra de pelo siguiera esa dirección, o si quedaba alguna pelusa sobre su ropa, si no retocaba las raíces de su cabello, o si su desayuno no estaba a la temperatura adecuada antes de llevarlo a su cama.

—¡No merezco morir de nuevo! —y a una distancia muy cercana escucho el sonido de algo chocando contra un cristal. Abro los ojos, sólo para notar algo que iba a suceder de una manera u otra. La barrera protectora está de pie una vez más.

Las manos de Mal trazan la superficie, lo cual produce una pequeña corriente eléctrica donde tocan las puntas de sus dedos; es estremece un poco cuando la recibe pero eso no evita que siga tocándola. Noto por su expresión que está muy sorprendida por ver que todo lo que dije era real, que en verdad ahora tengo todo esto quién sabe de dónde.

Freddie interrumpe mi ejercicio de respiración al poner otra vez su mano en mi hombro, pero eso me distrae lo suficiente para bajar mis defensas. En lugar de arder en llamas en mi lugar escucho la risa de Mal, la observo por el rabillo del ojo mientras cruza los brazos y la sonrisa socarrona aparece como la marca más personal que ha desarrollado por años.

—Creo que necesitamos una fiesta de bienvenida para sus nuevas habilidades, admito que superan en mucho a las mías, y a las de Freddie aunque no diga nada.

—Me niego rotundamente a aceptar esa posibilidad, mi magia es mejor que la de él, y que la tuya también —responde, mirándose las uñas y rodando los ojos.

—Oh, no, nada de fiestas. Lo que menos quiero es ver mi cara en un estandarte o en medio de un mar de fuegos artificiales —las dos se ríen, pero no porque en verdad haya dicho algo gracioso, más bien lo hacen para que siga relajándome por lo que acabo de hacerle a una de mis amigas más cercanas.

—Bien, nada de fiestas, pero aún tenemos un par de cosas que discutir.

Dejo salir un sonoro resoplido antes de sentarme en el suelo, justo donde estoy de pie, con los brazos cruzados y las piernas estiradas, como si estuviera en medio de una rabieta que nunca podría haber hecho en la Isla sin recibir los insultos de mamá o alguna otra clase de castigo.

—En verdad no quiero hablar de nada más, sólo quería mostrarles esto.

—Acabas de hacerme pasar uno de los peores momentos de mi vida, y sabes que siendo de la Isla eso significa mucho, así que cierra la boca y hablaremos —me amenaza con destellantes ojos verdes, algo que si no fuera tan letal sería un gran atractivo. Por temor no tengo otra opción más que acceder.

—Haré la pregunta que ambas tenemos en mente y de la cual morimos por tener la respuesta —interviene Freddie, parándose junto a Mal y frente a mí—. Si Jay se acerca de nuevo, si trata de recuperarte, ¿volverías a su lado?

Cierro los ojos y dejo que mi imaginación comience a divagar en los confines de las múltiples posibilidades, dejo que se zambulla en el amplio océano de lo que quiero alcanzar y no puedo; me permito entrar en un mundo de ideales, uno que evito en la medida de lo posible porque prefiero concentrarme en el aquí y ahora de mi existencia, aunque quizá ahora puedo estar más en ese mundo de ideas debido a que no debo cuidarme la espalda ante cualquier tipo de amenaza.

Escenarios, ideas, planes a futuro, proyección a grandes momentos.

Entre todo eso no puedo llegar a una conclusión, ya no llego a esos momentos en los que nos veo juntos, quizá no si le agregaba el contexto de pareja, pero sí como mejores amigos y compañeros en la maldad, aunque más bien en un entorno donde yo era el aprendiz y él el maestro en el arte de la maldad.

—No lo sé, en verdad no lo sé —respondo, tratando de sonar lo más honesto posible ya que no es algo que me haya detenido a pensar con claridad, y a partir de ahora debo pensar más detenidamente las cosas—. Todavía hay algo dentro de mí que siente algo por él, trate de negarlo o no, pero lo único que quiero por ahora es pasar lo más desapercibido que…

La puerta de su dormitorio se abre con un solo movimiento, pero quien está del otro lado la detiene para que no golpee el muro contrario. Por un momento pensé en Evie entrando por la puerta y vociferando en su contra sobre no haber sido invitada a esta reunión espontánea, pero mi objetivo era sólo hablar con Freddie. Mal es algo así como un daño colateral y una sorpresa, una de esas desagradables que tienes que aceptar para no parecer tan grosero.

—Entonces… es cierto… —dice Ben, tranquilizando su respiración un poco para luego esbozar esa sonrisa de tarado que siempre tiene encima. En verdad no echaba de menos ver esa expresión.

—¿Tienes idea de cuán degenerado podrías ser por entrar en el dormitorio de una dama sin anunciarte antes? —pregunta Freddie, con sarcasmo en cada palabra, mientras coloca una mano delicadamente sobre su pecho, fingiendo indignación—. Mal podría haber estado en paños menores, o con menos que eso.

—Les pido mil disculpas a las dos si llegué a incomodarlas por esta situación tan sorpresiva, pero no podía seguir el día sin confirmar todo lo que las fotografías y los miles de comentarios al respecto tenían que decir.

—Auradon necesita establecer algunas normas, como la _privacidad_ —Mal rueda los ojos pero sonríe cuando Ben coloca su brazo sobre sus hombros, recargando la cabeza sobre él y ensanchando esa inusual sonrisa de… enamorada.

¿Llegué a verme así cuando era el momento de Jay y mío? Supongo que habría sido considerado como alguien patético o algo así, si lo pusiera en las palabras con las que ella suele molestar al prójimo para hacerlo sentir terrible y avergonzado por incluso vivir. Justo ahora aceptaría las palabras.

No puedo evitar mirarlos, de un modo tal vez demasiado fijo y con cierta tendencia acosadora, mientras Ben restriega su nariz contra su mejilla. Mal se ríe y se mueve en su sitio, puedo decir que un tanto incómoda por el acto sorpresivo al mismo tiempo que se siente completamente feliz por recibir la clase de acciones que antes no habríamos recibido ni en nuestros mejores sueños.

—Bueno, no creo que el Rey Obvio haya venido sólo para restregarnos lo que siente por la chica más malvada de la Isla de los Perdidos —dice Freddie, cortando la tensión que comenzaba a generarse por mi culpa—. ¿Viniste para…?

—Ya lo dije, quería saber si los mitos sobre mi amigo eran ciertos.

Levanto la cabeza cuando lo escucho decir eso, y no me había percatado de que la había bajado. Ben me considera su amigo, en verdad lo hace; tal vez no uno cercano, y tal vez tampoco es la clase de amistad que me habría gustado generar, no obstante me complace saber que en verdad pudo ver el lado bueno que todos nosotros tenemos. En verdad no nos considera como nuestros padres.

Se aparta de Mal y se acerca a mí, pone ambas manos sobre mis hombros para luego juntarme a su cuerpo, envolviéndome en un abrazo sorpresivo que me pone rígido (por lo sorpresivo del acto y porque Mal está asesinándome con la mirada).

Dejo mis brazos inertes a mi lado así como una expresión seria en mi rostro, sin saber en realidad qué hacer, simplemente deseoso porque me haga a un lado de una vez por todas. Parece escuchar mis pensamientos ya que termina esto con un par de palmadas en mi espalda, vuelve a poner sus manos en mis hombros y me dedica una sonrisa, sin tener que bajar la mirada para encontrar mis ojos.

—En verdad me alegra saber que has vuelto —dice, sonando horriblemente genuino en el sentimiento de alegría.

—Es bueno volver, supongo —respondo, todavía un poco incómodo, pero incluso con todo ese montón de molestas emociones puedo notar la idea que brilla en su cabeza, la misma que ellas tuvieron—. Y antes de que siquiera lo pienses _no_ habrá una celebración al respecto. Lo digo en serio, Ben, no quiero que la haya.

Cruza los brazos detrás de la espalda, agacha la cabeza con esa sonrisa todavía presente, y puedo ver que se le tiñen las mejillas de un ligero tono rosado, uno que se le extiende a las orejas y un poco al cuello. Le echo un vistazo rápido a Mal pero parece más fascinada por ver el pequeño lapso donde Ben se muestra avergonzado que en cualquier otra cosa que pueda sentir como amenazante.

—¿Soy tan predecible? —pregunta a nadie en particular, al suelo más que nada ya que no se molesta en levantar la cabeza antes de hablar.

—Por algo eres el Rey Obvio, duh —señala Freddie, riendo.

—Un chiste más al respecto y juro que dejaré de ser amable —Mal amenaza como por milésima vez, luego le dedica una pequeña sonrisa a Ben—. Pero sí, lo eres, demasiado si lo pienso detenidamente.

—Bien, bien, tal vez no vuelva a hacer un chiste al respecto —escucho caminar a Freddie, con aire burlón, y casi doy un salto hasta el techo cuando pone ambas manos detrás de mis hombros, como si fuera un muñeco de ventrílocuo mediante el cual puede hablar—. Pero supongo que el Rey… Ben está aquí por otra razón, y quizá no incluye a Mal en eso.

—Tienes razón una vez más —dice él, ladeando una sonrisa—. En vista de que Carlos me ha prohibido una celebración sólo quiero decirle que mis padres y Hada Madrina quieren hablar directamente con él.

Decir que no me siento asustado por lo que acaba de decir sería una completa mentira, así que trato de disimular lo mejor que puedo. Y no puedo. Cruzo los brazos y agacho la mirada, centrándome en la alfombra del suelo, en los zapatos de los dos, en lo que sea menos en verlo.

—¿P-por qué? —pregunto, odiando el tartamudeo—. No he hecho nada malo.

—No se trata de eso, amigo, lo juro. No estás en ningún problema ni alguno de los demás, es sólo que quieren saber cómo es que ocurrió y todas esas cosas. No es cosa mía, es de ellos, y de algunos gobernantes de los reinos adyacentes— levanto la mirada sólo un poco, apenas lo necesario para ver sus ojos verdes por un lapso de apenas dos segundos antes de mirar debajo de nuevo.

—S-supongo que está bien, s-sólo necesito una ducha y estaré l-listo —me encojo de hombros y veo a Mal alejarse en dirección a la ventana, la abre y coloca algo en el marco, un pequeño contenedor.

—Estará encantado de ir y hablar con adultos, su clase favorita de personas —cruza los brazos, lo sé porque a ella es una de las pocas personas a las que sí puedo mirar a los ojos, las otras son Evie y Jay, Freddie también de un tiempo hacia acá—, pero antes quiero que derribes esto. No me importa cómo lo hagas ni si todo el dormitorio estalla, sólo hazlo.

—Pero Mal, Carlos no puede…

—Oh, créeme, sí puede —lo interrumpe, y antes de que pueda decir otra cosa pone un dedo sobre sus labios, además de distraerlo lo suficiente con una sonrisa.

Me quedo mirando mi nuevo objetivo, sólo por el simple deseo de complacerla y que me deje en paz por ahora. Seguro habrá una nueva demanda para hacerla feliz mañana por la mañana, e incluso en un par de horas.

Cierro los ojos y dejo salir una profunda respiración, repitiendo el proceso un par de veces, sintiendo cómo todo mi cuerpo se llena con energía, o algo así. Es una sensación cálida que recorre cada vena, arteria y célula en mí, el calor producido no llega a volverse bochornoso, se mantiene agradable en todo momento.

Abro los ojos una vez más y centro mi mirada, estiro dos dedos de mi mano derecha a la altura de mi cabeza, haciendo un movimiento ligero con la muñeca antes de ver cómo una parte de mi energía sale desplegada de mí, no como el fuego de Mal o el humo púrpura de Freddie, se asemeja más a una luz intermitente de color grisáceo que se mueve a toda velocidad hacia la lata.

Lo que menos esperaba era ver a un pajarillo, de esos comunes que tanto hay por aquí, deteniéndose justo enfrente de la lata, recibiendo el impacto directo de mi ataque contra su costado y cayendo al interior del dormitorio, aleteando de un modo desesperado y desgarrador a la vista.

—Oh no… —musito, apresurándome hasta que derrapo junto a la pequeña ave. Lo levanto y me quedo mirando su ala sangrante, la sección que quedó sin un rastro de plumas, la piel viva y las venas que todavía expulsan el líquido vital.

—Algo me dice que no superará esto en toda una semana —gruñe Freddie.

—En toda una vida —corrige Mal.

—Los dos cierren la boca o juro que las haré suplicar de rodillas y con lágrimas en sus rostros —las amenazo con un tono severo y agresivo, como no recibo una respuesta lo tomo como una aceptación a la probabilidad de que suceda.

Dedico mi atención nuevamente al pajarillo, al torpe pajarillo que todavía se mueve en mis manos y que decidió posarse ahí en el momento menos apropiado. Lo hace seguramente agonizando por el dolor que está sintiendo, por haber sido atacado en un momento tan vulnerable, quizá sin haberle hecho nada a nadie más aparte de algunos cuantos gusanos, su alimento.

Lo miro con detenimiento, notando su acelerada respiración y sintiendo cómo tiembla en mis manos cuando lo acaricio, apenas tocando con las puntas de mis dedos, empleando un tacto tan leve que casi parece algo irreal, como si con una presión muy fuerte fuera suficiente para terminar con su vida de torpe pajarillo.

Es bastante pequeño a comparación de los que he visto brincoteando por los jardines, puedo asegurar que ésta es una de las pocas ocasiones en las que se había aventurado fuera del nido, y precisamente hoy tenía que quedarse quieto ante una de las pruebas de Mal contra mí.

—Lo siento, pajarillo, en verdad lo siento —susurro, arrodillado en el suelo y con el ave junto a mi cuerpo, todavía acaricio el costado herido de su cuerpo al tiempo que evito soltarme en llanto. Eso no ayudaría—. No quise hacerte daño, no quise hacerlo, fue tu culpa por atravesarte en mi camino y la mía por no ser más cuidadoso. En verdad lo siento.

En un giro extraño de los acontecimientos el pajarillo comienza a cantar, recita una tonada de apenas un par de notas agudas, pero las recita con debilidad, como si supiera que tal vez esta será la última que volverá a cantar, y eso hace que mi pecho se encoja y que el llanto cosquillee más en mis párpados. Si esta clase de cosas va a suceder por mostrar lo que soy capaz, o por simplemente presumir para alguien, entonces no quiero nada que ver con la magia.

No quiero nada que ver con ella si lo único que voy a lograr es lastimar a algo o a alguien, en este caso no quiero ser el culpable porque el pajarillo muera de hambre, que sea empujado del nido ya que su recuperación será larga, o que no pueda seguir con los planes que un ave pueda tener. Quiero que siga adelante, que vuele ampliamente en los cielos, que cante y pueda seguir produciendo más y más pajarillos; no quiero ser la razón por la que muera.

Mis dedos comienzan a sentirse más cálidos de lo normal, como si acercara la mano hacia una vela y el fuego se adhiriera a mí por radiación, una que expide sólo la parte buena de las cosas, el lado amable por así decirlo, el lado al cual no pude acostumbrarme y que ahora quizá sea una posibilidad.

Bajo la mirada cuando el tono del pajarillo cambia a uno agudo, al tono que a veces emplean cuando vuelan sobre mí en el exterior o cuando comen debajo de los arbustos debajo de la ventana del dormitorio. Las heridas en su cuerpo sanaron en su totalidad: no hay marca de alguna de ellas, ninguna de las llagas que había está presente, no está ninguna quemadura. Los cálamos comienzan a crecer a un ritmo apresurado, tanto que casi parece un vídeo de realidad aumentada, y pensar en la belleza de las plumas marrones que posee hace que, en un par de parpadeos, éstas vuelvan a ser tan largas como antes.

Acaricio su cabeza cuando se mueve en la palma de mi mano, estirando el ala como si corroborara que todo está en orden. Lo vuelvo a colocar en el marco de la ventana para que emprenda vuelo, saltando para extender sus extremidades y aprovechar la primera corriente de aire para unirse a una pequeña parvada que pasaba en el momento preciso a su súbita recuperación.

Me levanto y giro sobre mis talones, encontrándome a tres espectadores que me miran con ojos y bocas abiertas, a punto de que la saliva caiga de sus bocas. Me miro las botas antes de cruzar los brazos y encogerme de hombros, sintiéndome helado aunque el sol brilla de manera horrible en el exterior, raro considerando que está a punto de anochecer. Ahora entiendo por qué Mal odia la luz del sol.

—Entonces Carlos puede hacer magia —concluye Ben, siendo el primero en romper el incómodo silencio.

—Y puede hacer magia oscura y magia blanca, una combinación interesante —añade Mal, siendo una de las dos expertas sobre el tema.

—Ahora yo tengo un par de preguntas, pero creo que lo más importante es que hables con Hada Madrina y mis padres.

—Sí, supongo que lo haré, Ben.

Ladeo una sonrisa antes de salir de su dormitorio con paso casual, y cuando salgo al pasillo corro al mío. En verdad necesito una ducha, quizá eso me haga entrar en calor ya que mi previa fuente ya no es una que quiera a mi lado.

* * *

Me miro fijamente en el espejo mientras termino de secar el exceso de agua de mi cabello, sujetando con fuerza el nudo de la toalla que tengo en mi cintura. En verdad me siento un tanto preocupado por los círculos alrededor de mis ojos, y es tonto de mi parte esperar que desaparezcan de un día para el otro, pero son algo así como un recordatorio del tiempo en el que estuve ausente, en el que dejé de ser una parte viviente del mundo y pasé a caer en los dominios de Hades.

Espero que en verdad pueda borrarlos con unas cuantas noches de sueño, si es que vuelvo a sentirme cansado o somnoliento.

Salgo del baño y me pongo de pie frente a mi cajonera, escuchando a Chico mientras juega con uno de sus juguetes favoritos. Tomo un par de calzoncillos limpios, un pantalón corto con el patrón de colores tan característico en mí y que fue diseñado por Evie, con un poco de mi ayuda, una camisa negra con botones blancos, y una mi chaqueta favorita.

Dejo caer la toalla al suelo y la pateo a un lado antes de deslizarme dentro de los calzoncillos, todavía secando las gotas de agua que resbalan detrás de mis orejas y por mi espalda antes de lanzar esa toalla junto a la otra. Me interrumpo cuando escucho el jadeo de alguien, y como es fácil intuir de quién se trata sólo ruedo los ojos antes de girar sobre mis talones.

Jay tiene una tirita sobre la nariz que sujeta un par de gasas que deben tener algún líquido o ungüento para disminuir la evidente hinchazón de su nariz, lo cual hace que el dolor en mi mano regrese. No obstante su vista está fijamente sobre mí, si soy más preciso la tiene en mi cintura, y es hasta que yo me aclaro la garganta cuando me mira a los ojos, se rasca la parte trasera del cuello, noto el sonrojo que le tiñe las mejillas, y esa combinación habría hecho que me temblaran las rodillas en un tiempo no tan lejano antes de lanzarme a sus brazos.

En verdad está perdiendo sus efectos sobre mí.

—¿No deberías estar en práctica de tourney? —inquiero ya que, hasta donde puedo recordar, no hubo un cambio en el horario de práctica.

—T-terminó antes, y-y me alegra haber v-vuelto antes.

—Creo que tampoco debiste ir a la práctica, después de todo tienes la nariz un tanto lesionada —«y espero que aún te duela».

—N-no olvides que s-soy un chico r-rudo, aunque a-admito que duele un poco.

—¿Y por qué tartamudeas? —arqueo una ceja, divertido e incómodo de esto.

—No m-me siento cómodo d-dándote una explicación sobre todo l-lo que está ocurriendo en mi imaginación j-justo ahora.

No le doy una respuesta, me tomo mi tiempo para terminar de vestirme ya que me paseo de aquí para allá dentro del dormitorio, le quito su juguete a Chico para lanzarlo y que vuelva a dármelo antes de lanzarlo otra vez en uno de sus juegos favoritos conmigo, además porque me encanta escucharlo decir lo mucho que echaba de menos tener a alguien con quien jugar.

Me pongo un par de calcetines limpios y mis botas favoritas cuando decido que entre más pronto hable con los 'dirigentes' de la Preparatoria más pronto podré hacer lo que sea que pueda hacer para entretenerme y cumplir con la descomunal carga de tareas que debo entregar en los próximos días. Me pongo la chaqueta encima y eso logra que el calor que me brindó la ducha se quede más en mi cuerpo, lo cual me hace estremecer por la agradable sensación.

—¿V-vas a algún sitio? —lo miro de nuevo a través del espejo, y juro que esa almohada no estaba sobre su regazo hace un segundo.

—Hada Madrina, Bella y Bestia quieren hablar conmigo —arquea un poco la ceja derecha, como si pidiera una respuesta más explicativa ante lo cortante de mi comunicación con él—. Ben no me dio muchos detalles en sí, sólo dijo que querían hablar conmigo. Seguramente se trata sobre verme de nuevo por aquí, o tal vez piensan que quise jugarle una broma a todo el reino y van a penalizarme.

—A mí también me gustaría hablar al respecto, tengo muchas preguntas y…

—Tal vez algún día las responda, si es que no recurres a Freddie antes, pero ahora tengo que irme —me encamino con paso decidido hacia la puerta, tomo el pomo pero su mano aparece a un lado de mi cabeza, empujándola para cerrarla de nuevo. Cierro los párpados y respiro profundo antes de girar sobre mis talones, mirando sus oscuros irises en el acto.

Me sorprende no ver la arrogante sonrisa tensando todas las facciones en su rostro, ni el modo en el que suele jugar con sus cejas para hacerme reír. Se mantiene serio, su mirada viaja por cada rincón de mi rostro, sus labios se quedan en una firme línea inexpresiva, sus músculos de la mandíbula no muestran que esté tensa, y sus cejas se mantienen relajadas.

Disfruto al mismo tiempo que detesto la cercanía, la cercanía de su cuerpo al mío y las sensaciones que desencadena. No quiero estar a su merced de nuevo.

—Te eché de menos —dice, sus palabras apenas hacen que los músculos de su rostro se muevan. Parece querer mantenerse tan inexpresivo como yo.

—Ya me lo dijiste —ante eso baja el brazo y ahora lo único que me mantiene aquí es esperar que no vuelva a repetir el mismo discurso que le dio un golpe en la nariz. ¿Una necesidad talvez también es participe en esto? No sabría decirlo.

—¿Tú me echaste de menos? —pregunta con insufrible sinceridad.

Relajo los hombros mientras me limito a mirarlo a los ojos, notando cómo los empieza a mover de una manera mínimamente visible, pero siendo la prueba de la necesidad de una respuesta concreta y la angustia que está experimentando por lo que sea que pueda responderle. No creo que vayan a haber muchas ocasiones en las que experimente ansiedad, pero que ésta sea una de ellas me satisface.

—No estuve dando un paseo por el bosque, Jay.

—Lo sé, te marchaste, en verdad te marchaste, más tiempo que en todas esas ocasiones cuando lo hacías en casa.

Casa. La Isla no es mi casa.

Desde entonces he tendido a ocultarme de todos y todo lo que sea un peligro, o lo que percibo como tal, y lo hacía más que nada de las personas a mi alrededor, sobre todo para tratar de ocultar las veces en las que había moretones en mi rostro o las marcas de rasguños, bofetadas o pellizcos por parte de mamá.

Mal e Evie nunca me tomaron interés en ello, sabían que siempre volvería a la mañana siguiente con montones de excusas sobre lo que me ocurrió, que de una forma u otra seguiría adelante a pesar de que sintiera dolor o ganas de no volver a levantarme en una semana entera. Ellas lo sabía, pero Jay siempre se mostraba un tanto asustado por la posibilidad de que no volviera.

No lo expresaba de manera directa, casi nunca expresa esa clase de cosas de manera directa, pero según las chicas lo hacía preguntando por dónde estaría, si me habían visto al inicio del día, e incluso comentaban que interrumpía un par de hurtos para rondar cerca de mi casa, esperando escuchar la voz de mamá mientras me gritaba el centenar de quehaceres por hacer.

Él sabía a dónde huiría, sabía que podría encontrarme en el terreno baldío junto a eso que llamábamos escuela, en las cuevas que podían iluminarse por la luz del sol, o incluso merodeando por las zonas aledañas al bosque marchito. Lo sabía, y de todos modos siempre tenía que encontrar un nuevo escondite ya que no me gustaba estar en un estado de ánimo y estado físico tan deplorable enfrente de él.

Solía esconderme de todo y todos por un par de horas, o un par de días; el mayor tiempo que duré escondido fueron dos semanas, comiendo más basura de la usual y con un sitio para dormir junto a otro montón de chicos viviendo en las calles. Jay me encontró un día previo a mi planeado regreso, obligándome a volver a casa y prometiéndole que no desaparecería sin dejar aviso nunca más.

En ese momento prometí no volver a hacerlo, por él, y le hacía llegar mensajes de manera encriptada sobre mi ubicación para que no fueran descifrados por algún extraño y que no se angustiara.

Eran tiempos bastante divertidos para ambos, y ahora desearía volver a esa parte de mi vida en la que podía sobrellevar lo que ocurría en mi vida cotidiana, no ahora donde cada día parece traer un desafío capcioso con cada amanecer.

—Aún no me has respondido —suspira, derrotado.

—Es porque no tengo una respuesta.

Lo llamaré intuición pero mi protección sale en el momento cuando se inclina para besarme con los párpados cerrados, se encuentra directamente con la misma protección electrificada que surgió con Mal, aunque no entiendo por qué sucede eso. El electrochoque que recibe en una sección tan sensible de su rostro lo hace dar un salto de casi dos metros hacia atrás, se cubre los labios y lo escucho maldecir por lo bajo, entornando sus ojos hacia mí.

No decimos nada más, solamente nos quedamos mirando el uno al otro, él con una expresión difícil de descifrar en su rostro, yo solamente vuelvo a tomar el pomo de la puerta y salgo del dormitorio, escuchando los lamentos de Chico ante mi salida. Otra salida, otra evitación, aunque en verdad no tengo mucho que decir al respecto de lo que acaba de suceder.

Camino con la cabeza en alto, dando pasos largos pero no apresurados, no hago contacto visual con nadie ya que el sonido de las cámaras fotográficas cuando se encienden y los murmullos son suficientes para colmar mi paciencia.

Doy la vuelta en el pasillo anterior al lobby del edificio principal cuando choco contra Audrey, justamente con ella tenía que ocurrir. Trastabillamos hacia atrás pero nos mantenemos de pie, la miro a los ojos y arqueo la ceja derecha, ella se alisa el vestido y rueda los ojos, cruzando los brazos por debajo de su busto.

Si se trata de anatomía por lo que Jay la escogió en primer lugar entonces ya sé que no habría sido capaz de competir contra ella, y si es sobre otra cosa entonces es cierto que todavía me pregunto qué es lo que vio en mí, además de cobardía, temor y un tamaño diminuto, mejores amigos o lo que sea, pero una razón.

—Justo cuando creí que los villanos no podrían ser más extraños comienzan a salir de la tumba y asustar a todo el mundo por aquí —refunfuña, arrugando la nariz y retrocediendo unos cuantos pasos—, espero que no tengas alguna clase de enfermedad o infección letal, de ser así estoy más que dispuesta a pedirle a Ben que te envíe de vuelta a la Isla.

—Ah, entonces como tu plan no funcionó con Jay, ¿es ahora cuando vuelves a recurrir a Ben? —ahora yo cruzo los brazos, dispuesto a esta charla.

—Mal me quitó a Benny-boo, ella fue la que inició todo esto.

—Realmente no pareces el tipo de persona que alguien quisiera tener a su lado por mucho tiempo —comienzo a caminar hacia adelante, manteniendo el agresivo contacto visual e ignorando a los transeúntes que nos miran con asombro—, eres insoportable, demasiado mimada como para mi gusto y para el de cualquiera, es fácil despreciarte y más sencillo odiarte, así que si vuelvo a escuchar algo viniendo de ti sobre los villanos juro que conocerás el peor lado de ellos, y de mí.

Con mi nueva altura ahora parece diminuta en tamaño, soy casi una cabeza más alto que ella, y si añado la certeza con la que hablé entonces entiendo a la perfección por qué ahora está temblando ahí en su sitio.

También me percato de las personas que se acercan a nosotros, como si en cualquier momento fuera a atacarla o algo peor, y está en consideración, pero como no quiero ser un actor directo en esto solamente me muevo hacia la derecha y sigo mi camino, no sin antes pensar en la pesada armadura cayendo sobre ella.

El estruendo me confirma que acaba de hacerlo, y los gritos pidiendo ayuda me hacen moverme con mayor velocidad mientras me río. Ahora sí acepto que la magia haga esa clase de cosas.

Camino hasta el ala oeste de la Preparatoria, según lo que me dijo el mensaje de Ben hace un par de minutos, y entro en la primera sala a la izquierda, otra vez según lo que dijo su mensaje así como la orden que le dieron sus padres.

Al poner un pie dentro todo el barullo de la sala se silencia de manera gradual, los murmullos apenas son suficientes para romper el profundo silencio que se produce después de ello. Frente a mí hay una simple silla de madera, rodeada por estandartes con el símbolo además de los colores característicos de Auradon y de la familia real, situada frente a un muro y en uno de los extremos de la sala; al otro lado están prácticamente todos y cada uno de los gobernantes de los reinos, cada uno con sus respectivas parejas o en solitario, pero sus firmes miradas se dirigen a mí en el momento cuando decido hacer acto de presencia.

Algunos de los presentes, tres o cuatro entre las casi veinte personas aquí, me miran con algo así como preocupación, no por ser un villano o estar al otro lado de la sala, sino más bien por verme en otro estado decadente y sumiso. Eso me hace sentir asustado de lo que pueda pasar, si es que está a su veredicto; para mitigar eso y alguna reacción de mi magia sin control comienzo a respirar profundamente.

En medio de todas las personas están Bella, Bestia y Ben, sostienen una ardua y ferviente discusión incluso cuando el nuevo y torpe rey me ve entrando al lugar. Nuestras miradas se encuentran pero luego él la desvía, no obstante es obvio el momento cuando su expresión se oscurece y su postura se encorva, como si también se sintiera ultrajado en esto.

—Carlos —Hada Madrina me hace dar un salto cuando la veo acercarse por mi izquierda, sonriente y apresurando el paso para envolverme en un abrazo con sus cortas extremidades. Ahora tengo que agachar la cabeza para colocar mi barbilla sobre su hombro, cuando le devuelvo el abrazo suspira de modo tembloroso, casi como si estuviera a punto de llorar; otra idea nada brillante—. Oh, dulzura, no puedo creer que en verdad estés aquí con nosotros. Es un milagro.

—Ben nunca mencionó nada sobre un juicio… —susurro cuando soy yo quien rompe nuestro abrazo, me mira a los ojos y toma mis mejillas, haciéndome notar que estoy temblando.

—Tranquilo, dulzura, no se trata de un juicio —acaricia mi mejilla derecha con el dorso de sus dedos, exacerbando todavía más mi temblor repentino—, te doy mi palabra en que no serás enviado a la Isla, nadie lo hará, ellos sólo quieren hacer un par de preguntas acerca de cómo es que sucedió, y…

—¡Exijo que sea enviado de vuelta al agujero infernal de donde salió!

Todos giramos la cabeza en dirección a las puertas de vaivén a las espaldas de todos los reyes y reinas. La princesa Aurora entra a toda velocidad en la sala, hay unas cuantas lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas mientras lucha contra el príncipe Felipe para que se detenga y no haya un escándalo.

—Ese chico lastimó a mi hija, lastimó a mi pequeña Audrey.

Justo lo que necesitaba, que cundiera el pánico.

Antes de que las puertas se cierren detrás de ellos puedo ver algunas miradas curiosas tratando de inmiscuirse en la sala, todos los observadores parecen estar listos por querer saber lo que va a pasar conmigo. Chad sobresale entre todos ellos, por la sonrisa de bastardo y niño mimado que esboza de manera amplia, y estoy seguro que la historia que sostiene Aurora está alterada por él.

—Muy bien, todos vamos a tranquilizarnos —dice Hada Madrina, acercándose a la princesa enfurecida y al preocupado príncipe—, estoy segura de que hay una explicación coherente para lo que sea que haya sucedido.

—Una armadura le cayó encima justo cuando él estaba hablando con ella, es obvio que él fue el culpable —me acusa, señalándome con la mano.

—Yo no lo hice, lo juro —espeto, frunciendo el ceño y tratando de mostrar una faceta de mentiroso, algo que espero me salga bien.

—Tiene razón —Ben se levanta, serio y dispuesto a defenderme a costa de que sus padres intentan detenerlo al sujetar las mangas de su ropa—, esas armaduras son horriblemente viejas, no es la primera vez que una de ellas se cae así nada más, por ello estoy seguro que eso fue lo que ocurrió.

—Exijo la evidencia de las cámaras de seguridad —dice Felipe, tomando al fin participación en la discusión que quiere levantar su princess.

—Así será, pero ahora estamos aquí para discutir asuntos más importantes —vuelve a decir Hada Madrina, logrando que al fin tomen asiento.

Ella se aproxima al asiento vacío junto a Ben y su familia, él vuelve a tomar su lugar mientras yo me obligo a tomar el mío, en el punto medio donde todas los gestos acusadores serán lanzados.

Este debe ser el lugar donde los estudiantes mayores toman clases acerca de Jurisprudencia y Leyes, aquí debe ser donde se sostuvieron los juicios antes de enviar a las personas a la Isla de los Perdidos, y donde estoy seguro que siguen ocurriendo para enviar más y más personas que lograron esconderse en esos años de encontrarlos antes de llegar a su fatídico destino.

—Carlos de Vil, ¿es ese tu nombre? —pregunta Hada Madrina, y casi la puedo ver rodando los ojos ante las preguntas que lee de una hoja de papel.

—Uh… sí, soy yo —respondo, con obviedad.

—Carlos, te encuentras aquí hoy debido a los recientes cuestionamientos que han surgido por tu reciente… uh, retorno de entre los muertos —dice, tratando de sonar dulce aunque imparcial al no encontrar una forma más amable de decir esa parte y tratando de mantener una postura sólo por todas las personas que están a la espera de un veredicto, si es que eso es lo que buscan—. ¿Te importaría hablarnos un poco sobre lo ocurrido?

Respiro profundo una vez más, controlando los diferentes estados por los que atraviesa mi cuerpo al recibir tantas miradas. Me encantaría poder encogerme, o volver invisible para evitar toda esta incómoda situación.

—Yo… uh, no sabría explicarlo muy bien, honestamente no sabría explicarlo.

—Sabemos que el príncipe Benjamin trajo de su inesperada visita a la Isla de los Perdidos a la hija de otro villano, Freddie Facilier. ¿Es eso cierto?

—Sí, también es cierto —me muevo en mi lugar, sabiendo a dónde irá esto, en la búsqueda de nuevas personas a quien echarles la culpa de las nuevas tragedias.

—Para quienes no lo sepan, el Dr. Facilier es un ávido practicante de la magia vudú —anuncia Tiana, poniéndose de pie solamente para decir eso, cruzando los brazos y siendo reconfortada por Naveen para olvidar esos tiempos cuando recibió el impacto directo de su magia oscura.

—Gracias por puntualizar, princesa Tiana —dice Hada Madrina, luchando por mantenerse en un papel y no disolver toda esta reunión—. ¿Es también cierto que, previo a tu trágico accidente, realizaste un atraco a mi oficina y empleaste la magia resguardada en pociones?

Eso lo dice sin prestarle mucha atención al papel que tiene en sus manos, como si eso fuera algo que quisiera saber para ella, para corroborar.

—Sí, así ocurrió, Hada Madrina y todos los presentes, por lo que pido perdón, no estaba pensando en una manera clara cuando llegué a esos extremos —agacho la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño—. Con eso dicho pienso que mi retorno ocurrió por la magia de la poción Talentos Ocultos.

Todos comienzan a mascullar entre ellos, la familia real y Hada Madrina se me quedan viendo, como si toda la información que le estoy dando fuera como una soga que yo sólo estoy poniendo alrededor de mi cuello. Incluso con todo lo que ella dijo no me siento seguro sobre que esto no sea un juicio.

—Cruella de Vil no posee ninguna habilidad mágica.

La nueva voz, delicada, amable y con un acento similar al que tiene Ally, me hace sentir escalofríos, no porque suene amenazante o lista para despotricar en mi contra, sino más bien por lo sorprendida que parece. Miro hacia la parte trasera de los presentes, viendo cómo una mujer de apenas cuarenta años de edad se pone de pie, tomada de la mano de un hombre que me mira con gesto firme.

Por las fotografías que mamá tiene en casa, las cuales tienen cruces en lugar de ojos y dardos incrustados en su rostro, puedo identificarla. Anita Radcliffe es parte de la audiencia, igual que su esposo Roger, las víctimas directas de las atrocidades cometidas por mamá en su momento de libertad.

—No dejemos que los viejos resentimientos formen parte de eso —dice Aurora en un tono aburrido, casi como si fuera a bostezar.

—Estoy hablando en serio, ella no tuvo ninguna habilidad mágica o algo así, por ello él no pudo haber heredado la propensión a realizarla —me mira a los ojos y se acerca hacia mí a tal punto que se arrodilla frente a mí, toma mis manos entre las suyas y me sonríe—. No te pareces a ella… eres… tú eres… un chico inocente.

Sus palabras me hacen sentir halagado, por fin alguien puede ver más allá de lo que mamá hizo, más allá de la reputación que me antecede alguien puede ver a la persona que he intentado ser sin importar el pasado.

Le devuelvo la sonrisa y doy un ligero apretón en sus manos, acaricia el dorso de mis manos con sus pulgares, como si con eso estuviera intentando comunicar alguna clase de perdón silencioso, sin darle importancia a que mamá estuviera a punto de asesinar a sus mascotas favoritas para hacer otro estúpido abrigo.

—Bueno, entonces si su madre no le heredó eso entonces…

—Fue su padre —la voz de Evie hace que nos separemos, una cercanía de la que no me había percatado, como si fuéramos a abrazarnos, hasta que ella se pone de pie mientras yo nada más me mantengo en mi sitio, viendo cómo se aproxima con un grueso libro debajo de su brazo y con Doug detrás de ella.

—Evie, esta es una sesión privada, por eso te pido que…

—Lo siento si sueno grosera por lo que diré, Hada Madrina, pero esto es algo en lo que se incluye a mi mejor amigo, y haré todo lo posible para protegerlo ya que antes no pude hacerlo.

Evie pone una mano en mi hombro y me dedica una sonrisa que muestra sus blancos y perfectos dientes, luego toma una expresión más seria al poner el libro sobre una mesa, levantando una nube de polvo que sale de entre las hojas de papel y abriéndolo donde un listón rojo separaba.

—Este es uno de los muchos registros sobre las personas que ustedes enviaron a la Isla —dice Evie, usando su tono usual de voz pero con veneno impregnado en ella. Anita y un par de curiosos se acercan para ver las hojas que está mostrando, yo también me levanto pero me coloco detrás de ella, ahora siendo más fácil que vea sobre su hombro.

—Fue difícil pero fuimos capaces de rastrear sus antecedentes y cuándo fue el tiempo cuando él y Cruella procrearon a Carlos.

Me quedo en silencio cuando relatan los antecedentes del mejor hombre que alguna vez llegué a conocer antes de que también formara parte de los muertos.

De acuerdo con los registros, y la historia que cuenta Hada Madrina junto a Bella y Bestia acerca de los recuerdos que tienen respecto a los primeros juicios que se realizaron, papá (Cael, un nombre que se mantenía en mi cabeza pero que me era difícil recordar) era una persona común y corriente, tuvo una amplia cantidad de empleos, desde remendar zapatos, entregar correspondencia, hasta un tiempo donde fue parte de los guardias del castillo.

Nunca fue un hombre problemático, era alguien bondadoso, gentil y cortés, fue criado por los pocos campesinos que aún quedan en Auradon pero tuvo la iniciativa de buscar grandes oportunidades, mudándose a la capital del reino. Era partícipe en las múltiples festividades que se realizaban y todavía se realizan por diversos motivos, según ellos siendo su favorito el Festival Azul y las próximas celebraciones que se realizarán en el invierno. Empleaba la poca energía mágica que poseía cuando era necesario realizar tareas que la mano de múltiples hombres o maquinaria no podían resolver de manera rápida.

Su juicio se debió a un tecnicismo, el usual 'estar en el sitio equivocado en el momento equivocado' al sostener relaciones amistosas ambivalentes con un par de personas, siendo propenso a convivir con personas problemáticas. En una redada a una cantina clandestina, a donde había asistido meramente para que sus amigos no dijeran que era un cobarde o cosas similares, fue llevado como prisionero al ser el momento del ataque contra los villanos, en donde la persecución orquestada por el antiguo rey Bestia estaba rindiendo frutos. Papá había dejado su empleo como guardia del castillo una semana antes, defendiéndose del ataque sorpresivo al usar su magia para aparecer o desaparecer en diferentes sitios del reino, o para levantar barricadas que a fin de cuentas pudieron ser derribadas con magia más poderosa que la suya. Hizo todo eso con la esperanza de conseguir un mejor pago y una mejor calidad de vida, añorando permanecer en el reino ya que tenía algo grande en mente, una idea que todos por aquí persiguen.

Una familia, real, ese era su más grande sueño cuando lo mantenían prisionero antes de ser enjuiciado, y al conocer su veredicto se resignó a no poder conseguirlo en un lugar lleno de malicia.

En los reportes bimestrales que debían rendir antes los guardias, sus antiguos compañeros de trabajo y aliados, cuando les importaba lo que ocurría en la Isla, tenía que reportar su estatus de vida, en qué laboraba y si tenía algún tipo de relación romántica con alguien. Por cinco años no hubo información tal, no tenía un empleo, alguna fuente de ingresos, diablos, ni siquiera tenía un sitio para dormir que no fuera en las calles.

A la mitad del quinto año, el día del último momento en el que a Auradon le importó lo que sucedía en la Isla, llenó el reporte que había cambiado todo: se encontraba casado desde hacía un mes atrás y estaban a la espera de un bebé. Su matrimonio con Cruella de Vil.

Escuchar esa parte de la vida de papá, una que sólo la historia y el pasado conocen me hace llegar a un par de conclusiones, siendo una la más importante ahora que la magia es parte de mí y puedo realizarla sin problemas. Puedo elegir, yo sí tengo una probabilidad mayor para poder elegir entre el camino que quiero seguir, a diferencia de ellos que tienen raíces completamente malvadas.

Soy malo _y_ bueno, está en mis venas ser ambivalente. No soy como Mal, Evie, Jay o Freddie, otra vez vuelvo a ser el fenómeno diferente.

Evie despliega un par de fotos durante la explicación que se complementa con lo hallado por Evie y Doug, en un momento de distracción de todos tomo una de ellas y la oculto en mi bolsillo trasero, dándole una mirada a los grandes ojos marrones, la pequeña capa de pecas que cubría sus mejillas, el cabello rizado y la sonrisa que esbozaba a pesar de su apariencia excesivamente delgada.

—Propongo que Carlos sea entrenado en el uso de sus habilidades mágicas, tiene un par de amigas que pueden hacerlo —espeta Ben, frotándose los ojos como un niño pequeño que quiere tomar una siesta. Solía hacer eso cuando las sesiones de juegos con papá se tornaban más largas de lo usual, cuando cantábamos más tiempo y me enseñaba más pasos de baile.

Desearía volver el tiempo para poder conseguir más buenos recuerdos de él.

—Me parece una opción viable para todos los que estamos reunidos en esta habitación, pero sus enseñantes no pueden ser Mal o Freddie, las dos todavía deben ser llevadas al camino de la bondad, al igual que nuestra querida Evie aquí presente —ella sonríe al escuchar su nombre en esto, pero luego frunce el ceño al entender el menosprecio a las chicas por parte de Hada Madrina—. Yo me ofrezco como su enseñante, así los preparativos del Festival Azul pueden continuar sin demoras, y también, si es que lo desean de esa manera, puedo mantener algo de vigilancia sobre los chicos de la Isla.

Todo se vuelve a sumir en silencio, ahora no es uno de incomodidad, ahora las conversaciones se limitan a pequeños grupos para poder decidir cuál es la mejor forma de que el reino pueda adaptarse a nosotros.

Evie toma el libro y le da la mano a Doug, intercambian una sonrisa que casi hace que Doug empiece a flotar sobre el suelo. Evie separa su contacto para girar en mi dirección, estira los brazos y me apresuro para envolverla en un abrazo, suspirando en su cuello y hundiendo la nariz en su cabello.

—Eres la mejor, y no tenías que hacer algo como esto —nos aparto y sujeto sus antebrazos—. ¿Cómo supiste que te necesitaría? ¿Por qué indagaste sobre papá?

—Mal me dijo que los padres de Ben querían hablar contigo, me explicó muy poco sobre la magia que ahora posees, y quiero verla —guiña el ojo derecho—. También creí que te gustaría saber un poco sobre la vida de tu padre antes de ser enviado a la Isla, sólo porque a ti te tomó bastante para emprender la búsqueda.

—La escuela me mantuvo ocupado, irme también, y no creí que hubiera algún tipo de registro sobre él —estira los brazos, con el libro en sus manos—, y ahora parece que tendré algo que leer por las noches —miro a Doug sobre su hombro, que también me mira de regreso—, además de pensar en la manera en desarrollar ese programa para computadora.

—Ese es mi compañero de laboratorio —me dedica una sonrisa y levanta los pulgares de ambas manos.

Se acerca para darme unas palmadas en la espalda, luego Hada Madrina se aclara la garganta, recuperando nuestra atención.

—Todos están de acuerdo en que te enseñe a emplear tu magia para el mejor de los propósitos, no para lo que tus padres te han enseñado que debes hacer en el paso de los años.

—No somos como nuestros padres —digo al igual que Evie, sonriendo un poco por lo sincronizado de nuestras mentes.

—Me parece estupendo que pienses así, iniciaremos tan pronto como concluya el Festival Azul éste fin de semana —una más de la larga lista de festividades que se realizan en Auradon, una que se realizará en dos días, por la noche, y de la cual no tengo la menor idea de su origen. Luego preguntaré.

—Estoy de acuerdo con sus términos.

—Entonces es el fin de esta sesión —antes de que Aurora vuelva a traer el tema a la mesa Hada Madrina levanta una mano para interrumpirla—. Estaremos muy al tanto de lo que ocurra desde ahora, por el momento nos concentraremos en la celebración que está por venir.

Literalmente el tema de la conversación cambia completamente al festejo, y como nadie parece estar dándonos más importancia, aunque me gustaría hablar con Anita y Roger para disculparme por lo que hizo mamá en su contra, salimos de la sala de juicios.

Salimos en dirección a la cafetería, tomamos un par de postres y nos sentamos cerca de una ventana, donde me limito a comer lentamente la rebanada de pastel de chocolate que tomé mientras los escucho hablar de los próximos exámenes y su plan para ser la cita del otro para el Festival.

Surge la pregunta en mi cabeza cuando me miro las manos y veo esa luz grisácea intermitente en mis palmas: ¿y ahora qué?

* * *

 **N/A** : sigan dándome ideas, las ocupo en la medida de lo posible para que el fic sea más de su agrado :)


	14. Te hamo

¡Capítulo siguiente! Ya está decidido, el siguiente capítulo será el final de esta historia, y debo admitir que tengo la idea para ello, sólo me falta sacarlo adelante, y como al fin terminé con el semestre en la escuela podré hacerlo pronto. Ya sé sobre el error ortográfico en el título de este capítulo, pero ya descubrirán la razón por la cual se llama así. Fav, follow o review, y sin más, disfruten :)

* * *

 **Te hamo**

No soy la clase de persona que pide muchas cosas, o la clase de persona que recibe la poca cantidad que pide, así que haberle pedido a Ben un dormitorio individual y que tal cosa sucediera tan sólo una hora después es algo así como un logro, un gran logro. Uno a la corta lista de mis logros.

Termino de girar con paso redoblado al mismo tiempo que la música termina, tomo una profunda respiración para luego dejarme caer sobre la cama y miro al techo, luego giro la cabeza hacia el lado izquierdo, al derecho, para luego colocar los brazos detrás de mi cabeza mientras cierro los párpados.

Siempre es bueno tomar un pequeño descanso después de ejercitarse, y el baile es mi manera de ejercitarme ya que finalmente renuncié al equipo de tourney ya que no puedo estar haciendo algo que no me gusta, además que ahora puedo hacerlo en mi dormitorio, en un dormitorio individual. Libertad.

No es un sitio muy grande, de hecho mi habitación en la Isla es, al menos, un tercio más grande que este lugar, o así es como lo recuerdo, no obstante las pocas cosas que he traído y que trajeron los guardias que envió Ben para mi mudanza son mías, las he conseguido o me las han dado.

Tengo una cama amplia y cómoda, con suaves sábanas que me esperarán cada noche aunque es del mismo tamaño que la anterior. Esperaba una más grande.

La luz del sol entra por la abundante cantidad de ventanas, cerca de cinco si cuento la pequeña claraboya en el techo, la vista del exterior me permite ver una fracción de la ciudadela, un castillo que parece diminuto al concluir un extenso bosque, y el movimiento del océano junto con los barcos que lo surcan.

Curiosamente no puedo ver la Isla, no a menos que saque la cabeza y estire el cuello lo suficiente como para distinguirla por su brillo amarillo entre los árboles. El dormitorio está ubicado en el primer piso, más o menos creo que está a la misma altura que el compartido, y tal vez la única desventaja de todo esto sea que debo usar el baño comunal para ducharme y todo lo demás.

Ya no me siento tan acomplejado sobre mi cuerpo, de esa manera entonces voy a superarlo.

Estiro el brazo para tomar a tientas mi celular de la mesa de noche, trazo el patrón de desbloqueo y entro en los mensajes de texto.

Lo recorro con la vista, percatándome de que sólo lo empleaba por necesidad y nada más, sólo para tomar escasas fotografías mías o de los avances de algunas de mis invenciones, o sólo para utilizar algunas aplicaciones y juegos.

Jay lo tenía en su poder cuando dejé de estar con él y con todos los demás, tenía el patrón desde entonces y lo memorizó en cuestión de un segundo, y todavía parece que era ayer cuando lo veía por las noches, deslizando su dedo sobre la pantalla y mirando detenidamente cada fotografía una y otra vez, riendo con tristes lágrimas en los ojos, confundido cuando veía los avances de lo que hacía o las imágenes que le mandaba a Doug y a los chicos del equipo de Mecatrónica.

El auge de su expresión emocional ocurría cuando veía las fotos y el vídeo que tomé cuando estaba en sus rodillas, pedía, jadeaba y rodaba sobre sí mismo en ese día cuando Mal conjuró el hechizo donde convirtió a todos en perros. Siempre que llegaba a esa parte dejaba el teléfono a un lado, sujetaba una almohada contra su cuerpo y se hacía un ovillo, cuando empezaba a preguntarse por qué yo había tomado esa decisión y por qué él me había orillado a hacerlo.

Yo me limitaba a observarlo hasta que el llanto lo hacía quedarse dormido, a la mañana siguiente eliminaba todo rastro de 'debilidad' y seguía con su día a día.

Resoplo y vuelvo mi atención al teléfono, sólo para encontrar tres mensajes que el sonido de la música no me dejó escuchar cuando llegaron. Nada importante.

Mal: _Jay preguntó por ti y por qué tus porquerías ya no están en su dormitorio. En el lenguaje de Auradon diré que seas cuidadoso, a menos que quieras que intervenga y lo asesine de una vez por todas. ;)_

Ben _: Hola, amigo. Espero que el dormitorio sea de tu agrado, y también espero que podamos hablar pronto, sabes dónde encontrarme. :)_

Ally _: No sé si los rumores sean ciertos o no, y no sé por qué espero una respuesta a esto si no estoy segura de lo que hago, sin embargo no conozco a nadie más listo que tú, ni siquiera Doug. Como sea, tengo un examen de Física muy pronto, ¿podrías ayudarme a estudiar un poco y aclarar algunas cosas? Te lo agradecería mucho._

Ruedo los ojos y vuelvo a resoplar, le respondo a Mal que no haga nada en su contra (todavía), que algo haré o alguna explicación se me ocurrirá para decirle que estoy tomando decisiones drásticas para ambos y por ambos, una de ellas siendo un poco de distanciamiento entre nosotros para que ambos podamos respirar.

Sí, me siento sofocado por todo lo que provoco en Jay y la forma confusa en la que se aproxima a mí para querer comunicarse sin saber las palabras o el modo correcto para hacerlo, pero haciéndolo de todos modos.

He aprendido por las malas que demasiada proximidad puede ocasionar serias consecuencias, como en el caso de dos átomos que están a punto de hacer que una bomba atómica estalle de una vez por todas y borre todo rastro de las cosas que estaban a su alrededor, y todas las cosas que están a mi alrededor son demasiado buenas para que la proximidad, además de los errores cometidos por dos personas, sean suficientes como para borrar todas esas cosas.

No sería justo para ninguna de las partes.

Y no es justo para mí.

Le respondo a Ben que me siento bien, cómodo con el espacio extra que tengo, y que en cualquier momento que esté disponible podemos charlar para que esa pequeña amistad entre nosotros no se pierda.

Justo ahora podría comenzar a hacer una lista sobre las personas que puedo considerar cercanas nuevamente, amigos y enemigos, buenos y malos; escindir todas y cada una de las distintas relaciones que he formado en este par de meses, pero eso involucraría pensar, pensar detenidamente en todo por lo que he pasado hasta ahora, en cómo se comportaron en mi ausencia, y en cómo lo hacen ahora. De cierta forma tendría que limitar mi vida a un enorme conjunto de ceros y unos, cual código binario en el que ningún otro factor puede hacerse presente o alteraría el origen que las cosas deberían tener, la forma en la que todo está planeado o, supuestamente, debería de seguir de acuerdo a un plan.

Pensar es doloroso, observar los detalles desde una determinada lejanía lo es ya que permite ver un matiz muy diferente, además para mí el hecho pensar en la parte de relaciones siempre ha resultado un tanto difícil por un miedo a que, si me encariño mucho con algo o con alguien entonces alguna otra fuerza superior en creces a mí se hará cargo de destruirla, de apartarla de mí.

Mamá era esa fuerza.

Ella ya no está aquí, conmigo, no hay forma de que pueda salir de la Isla, no hay modo en que pueda volver a obligarme a hacer cosas que no quiero, a pensar y actuar de una forma que no me parece enteramente mía, como una marioneta.

No tengo que temer a nada más, ahora soy un chico libre que puede hacer lo que quiera y actuar como quiera. No debo temer. No debo temer. No debo temer. Pero… ¿en verdad no debo temer? Me resultaría extraño no tener que mirar sobre mi hombro ante cualquier tipo de amenaza.

Pero ahora tengo la magia de papá conmigo, eso me hace pensar seriamente en la posibilidad de una entera libertad.

Le respondo a Ally que puede venir en cualquier momento, le especifico la ubicación del dormitorio, y dejo caer el teléfono sin alguna clase de remordimiento al suelo, escuchando un sonido seco cuando impacta. No es como si me importara.

Me pongo un brazo sobre los ojos y me pongo a pensar en la festividad del fin de semana, el Festival Azul. De acuerdo a lo que leí en la biblioteca y en el acervo electrónico es uno de los festejos más antiguos que hay por aquí, pasó de ser una pequeña celebración que ocurría en cada uno de los reinos, en la cual había una humilde ofrenda hacia, no es difícil de adivinar, el Hada Azul, hasta volverse algo completamente opuesto a humildad, volviéndose despampanante, algo con fuegos artificiales, demasiada alegría, música sonora, y una gran oportunidad para todos de liberar un poco de tensión académica (eso último lo escuché por los alumnos que sólo ven ese día como un respiro).

Recibe el nombre tanto por el Hada como por el hecho de que coincide con un fenómeno ambiental llamado 'hora azul', donde no hay ni luz de día ni oscuridad total, sólo un periodo de tiempo donde la luz del ambiente se ve enigmáticamente teñida de un tono azul celeste. También, según una leyenda, es en ese momento cuando las personas con corazones más honestos y puros pueden pedir un deseo, y les será concedido si sus intenciones son totalmente buenas.

En algún universo pensar en esa posibilidad pondría escéptico a cualquiera, pero esto es Auradon, la magia ocurre en el lugar menos esperado, o puede llegar a la persona menos esperada. Soy un buen ejemplo de ello.

Aparto mi brazo y froto los dedos contra las palmas, despertando la corriente grisácea y viendo cómo se mueve sobre mi piel, el brillo es de tal intensidad que produce un rastro apenas visible sobre mi rostro.

Esta forma de verla es nueva para mí, me acostumbré a ver la magia en forma del brillo verde de Mal, el humo púrpura de Freddie, los chasquidos dorados de Jordan, los destellos azulados de Jane, o siendo canalizada en objetos, pero nunca en un imagen como esta. Unicidad, sí, eso debe ser lo esencial en cada una de las personas que tienen magia, cada uno debe ser único a su manera.

Interrumpo mis pensamientos por alguien tocando la puerta, dos golpes, una pausa, y dos golpes más.

Detengo la música, que está como a dos metros de distancia de mí, y me pongo de pie. Mientras camino hacia la puerta las cosas a mi alrededor se mueven, a mi voluntad: los libros que estaban repartidos por el dormitorio comienza a apilarse sobre el escritorio y al pie de la cama, las notas y los pocos libros que tengo sobre Física se colocan abiertos sobre el colchón, las ventanas se cierra y algunas prendas de ropa vuelven a su sitio en la cajonera.

Sujeto el pomo con toda la mano cuando los movimientos se detienen, lo que me permite sonreír ampliamente.

No necesito un tutor para aprender a controlar mi magia, lo único que necesito es saber que tengo el control y que casi nada puede vencerme.

Digo casi nada para no cerrarle la puerta a cualquier posibilidad, como ser arrollado por un auto o ser enviado a la Isla ante la menor provocación.

—¿Quién es? —pregunto, algo que debí haber hecho antes de siquiera pensar en levantarme.

—Oh, soy yo, Ally —responde con su peculiar acento y a medio bostezo.

Quito la barrera que puse contra la puerta, estaba ahí porque él podría entrar cuando menos lo esperase al derribarla con su hombro o con una patada, igual que en su intento fallido por entrar al museo, y la abro un poco para poder ver a Ally, con sus ojos azules a punto de cerrarse, despeinada salvo por una descuidada cola de caballo, con círculos casi tan oscuros como los míos alrededor de sus ojos, y con una apariencia física que puede definirse como terrible.

El año escolar está llevándose lo mejor de ella.

—Ya lo sé, me veo como un completo desastre—dice, bostezando y estirándose del mismo modo que si se recién se hubiese levantado de la cama.

—No iba a decir algo al respecto, así que…

—Lo pensaste, pude verlo escrito en tu rostro, pero descuida, hay quienes no tienen tacto para decirlo —no lleva maquillaje y parece tener puesto lo primero que pudo encontrar a la mano. Hasta hace no mucho, media semana tal vez, iba caminando por los pasillos reluciendo con sus brillantes vestidos azul cielo, como si pudiera afrontar cualquier cosa que la escuela le arrojase—, pero este examen va a ser un gran peso que me quitaré de los hombros una vez lo apruebe.

—Entonces no perdamos más el tiempo.

Abro la puerta por completo para que pueda entrar, antes de que termine de hacerlo se acerca a mí para rodearme con sus delgados y cortos brazos, ladea la cabeza de tal forma que su oreja queda apoyada contra mi corazón. Suspira.

Dejo que la puerta se cierre despacio mientras le devuelvo la acción, pasando mis brazos sobre sus hombros y colocando mi mejilla sobre su cabeza, disfrutando cuando ella comienza a moverse un poco hacia los lados y ríe un poco. Me agrada Ally, es la clase de chica que hace las cosas que tiene en la cabeza, un tanto impulsiva tal vez, pero sin llegar al lado de ser un fenómeno total.

—Es bueno saber que has vuelto, porque no lo creí hasta ahora.

—Y no pienso ir a ningún lado —nos apartamos y sus brillantes ojos me miran fijamente, ambos comenzamos a sonreír y es entonces cuando noto ese ligero tono rosa que le ilumina las mejillas, algo que no tolera por mucho tiempo ya que baja la mirada y separa su cuerpo del mío—. Pero bueno, preparemos ese examen.

De alguna forma parece rendirse a lo que estaba pensando ya que sonríe, con algo así como un deje de tristeza, y sigue caminando hasta que se sienta sobre sus rodillas en mi cama, hojeando las notas que hice caer ahí.

¿Ally gusta de mí? ¿Ally gusta de mí como lo hacía/lo hace Jane?

No fui yo quien le dejó las cosas claras a Jane, Jay lo hizo, y con todo lo que provoqué entonces no creo que puedan verse a la cara, como con Audrey. No obstante me siento mal por haber provocado cosas en ella, y si es el caso ahora con Ally entonces también tengo que aclarar la situación. Por su bien.

Me trago el tenso nudo que repentinamente se forma en mi garganta y camino con más seguridad de la que poseo, me muevo columpiando los brazos más de lo necesario y pretendiendo como si nada extraño estuviera pasando por mi cabeza.

Actuar casual sigue sin ser algo que se me dé con naturalidad.

—Entonces, ¿Física, eh? —«sutileza tampoco sigue siendo lo mío».

—Sí, la verdad no sé en qué estaba pensando, creí que sería algo sencillo.

—Nunca escuché a alguien pensar de eso como algo sencillo, más bien como algo de lo que todos huyen, como de nosotros cuando pasábamos por ahí —digo cuando también me siento sobre mis rodillas en el colchón, mirándola mientras frunce el ceño ante mis notas y riéndose de mis pésimos comentarios. Oh, Ally.

—No soy lo que muchos denominarían como una chica común, me intrigan muchas cosas que suceden por aquí y en el País de las Maravillas. Por eso elegí esa optativa, quiero saber un poco sobre la física de las dimensiones alternas.

—¿Eso existe? —pregunto, realmente sorprendido porque exista algo con un nombre que pondría irritable a muchos.

—Claro que sí, mi madre me habló al respecto, estudió sobre eso para darle un sentido más científico a los viajes que hacía al País de las Maravillas sin que todos pensaran que estaba chiflada o algo similar —me mira a los ojos con cada palabra, tensa la mandíbula como si creyera que estoy juzgándola, o a su madre.

—Está bien, así entiendo un poco más tu motivación —digo, agachando la cabeza, como suelo hacerlo con Chico antes de que decida volverse loco y ataque sin razón aparente—. Dime en qué quieres que te ayude.

Sonríe una vez más y comienza a explicarme las dudas que ha tenido desde que inició el semestre, de un momento a otro nos sumimos en una profunda charla sobre teoremas y teorías, mecánica, electromagnetismo, propiedades de la materia, relatividad, física de partículas, álgebra lineal, geometría, cálculo y matemáticas aplicadas, prácticamente aplicamos uno o dos ejercicios por cada uno para aclarar cosas que le quedan rezagadas y para solucionar nuevas ideas que no me había planteado antes sin haber hecho un repaso como este.

Ally es buena, muy buena, es capaz de entender la teoría a la perfección, cada uno de los conceptos y definiciones que revisamos las acopla en su memoria y las recita aunque pase mucho tiempo que las leímos. En los ejercicios aplicados comete algunos errores y los corrige antes de que siquiera pueda remarcarlos, nunca se exaspera si no lo logra y siempre está dispuesta a decirme si estoy equivocado en algo que también estoy haciendo. Aprendizaje recíproco.

Tal vez no podamos tener algo más que esto, si es lo que ella tiene en mente o si las predicciones que están en mi cabeza son reales, pero al menos podré obtener una amiga que sea un reto intelectual.

—¿Qué es el momentum? —le pregunto, leyendo una de las muchas tarjetas de texto que hicimos para agilizar su repaso y puntualizar las cosas más importantes. Miro de reojo al reloj sobre mi mesa de noche, y no creí que demoráramos tanto tiempo en esto; las once de la noche en punto.

—Es una magnitud de tipo vectorial que describe el movimiento de un cuerpo, o en otras palabras es la cantidad de movimiento producto de la masa del cuerpo y su velocidad en un instante determinado.

—Correcto, me parece una buena definición, aunque un poco confusa al principio —digo, pasando a la siguiente tarjeta, esperando el momento en el que pueda volver a sentirme cansado. Hoy será otra larga noche en vigilia total hasta ver el sol salir en el horizonte—, ahora dime: de una manera muy simplista, ¿cómo definirías el teorema de Vaschy-Buckingham y cuál sería su utilidad?

—Tengo la sensación de que es una de las más difíciles, y algo que sin duda van a preguntar para enviar a muchos al matadero —dice, haciendo que me ría en verdad—. De modo muy básico establece que dada una relación física expresable mediante una ecuación, donde están involucradas _n_ magnitudes físicas o variables, y si dichas variables se expresan en términos de cantidades físicas dimensionalmente independientes, entonces la ecuación original puede escribirse equivalentemente como una ecuación con una serie de n-k números adimensionales construidos con las variables originales —asiento con la cabeza mientras responde y la miro detenidamente, fascinado por ver la dedicación que le está poniendo a todo esto—. Su utilidad principal sería reducir un problema dimensional a otro adimensional con menos parámetros.

—Este examen será lo más sencillo para ti, estoy bastante seguro de que vas a obtener la nota más alta de todos —nos miramos un momento a los ojos y le dedico una sonrisa, recibiendo una como un modo de agradecimiento al cumplido—. Muy bien, siguiente pregunta…

—Descansemos un momento, me duele el cerebro por todo lo que tengo que memorizar, y el examen es prácticamente empezando el día —espeta, frotándose las sienes para enfatizar sus palabras.

—De hecho el cerebro no siente dolor, nada en realidad, son las terminaciones nerviosas del cráneo las que comunican la sensación dolorosa.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —su voz suena como si acabara de adquirir un dato curioso con el que puede entablar conversaciones.

—Lo juro, tuve que leer al respecto para entregar un ensayo, y lo mismo pasa con los pulmones y el estómago, el dolor proviene de terminaciones nerviosas aledañas a la zona del problema.

—Escribiré eso al final de mi examen, si no apruebo en Física al menos tendré algo sobre conocimientos generales y datos curiosos —me río una vez más por su comentario, en verdad me hace reír.

—Seguro que lo tomarán en cuenta, y sin duda me vendría bien un descanso.

Sin necesidad de otra palabra hace las notas y los libros a un lado, se suelta el cabello de la descuidada cola de caballo para poder recostarse por completo sobre mi colchón, cruza las manos sobre su estómago y juega con sus pies, moviéndolos de un lado al otro en intervalos de tres segundos.

Hago lo mismo que ella y me recuesto sobre su hombro, mi rostro literalmente junto al suyo cuando levanta la cabeza sobre mi hombro, mientras nos quedamos en silencio los dos miramos al techo y escuchamos el sonido de los grillos mientras el viento sopla en el exterior, el fío viento que ya no se cuela en el dormitorio por tener las ventanas abiertas todo el tiempo.

—¿Quieres algo de comer? —pregunto después de un momento de silencio, en el que creí que se había quedado dormida por su respiración acompasada.

—Oh, no gracias, no tengo ánimos para ir a la cafetería, y por la hora supongo que está cerrada.

—No es necesario, puedo hacer que algo aparezca aquí mismo y ninguno de los dos debe moverse en lo más mínimo —digo, ladeando los labios hacia el lado donde no puede verme.

—¿También eso es cierto? —mueve la cabeza en mi dirección apenas un poco, puedo sentir su respiración levemente contra mi cuello—. ¿Ahora tienes magia?

—Uh, sí, es cierto, aunque no es que la utilice demasiado —«y no es como si fuera a gustarme usarla demasiado».

—Genial, pero no gracias, las comidas generadas con magia tienen un sabor y textura muy peculiares, son algo secas e insípidas, eso si te acostumbras al sabor de muchos tipos de alimentos.

—¿Entonces qué quieres hacer mientras descansamos? —pregunto, y en el acto deseo arrepentirme ya que abrí la puerta a muchas posibilidades.

—No lo sé, ¿hablar tal vez? Me parece una buena idea para cambiar de escena.

—Tenía en mente decirte que eres la primera persona que no ha preguntado sobre lo que me ocurrió, o cuando volví y lo que pasó entonces —suspira, cansada.

—Eso es porque supongo que te trae malos recuerdos, y aunque puedo ser un tanto molesta en ocasiones, no me gusta hacer que las personas rememoren sus malos momentos antes de tomar decisiones drásticas.

Decir que eso no fue como un golpe contra mi orgullo, o contra mi dignidad, sería una gran desmentida, pero trato de pasarlo de largo.

—Lo siento si te ofendí, a veces tengo ataques de bruta honestidad.

—Tranquila, no hay ningún problema.

Comienza a tararear una canción que, en la Isla, solía ser cantada en voz alta y notas desafinadas por los chicos que vivían en las calles, a modo de burla de todos y cada uno de los príncipes, princesas, reyes y reinas de Auradon, mientras toma uno de los juguetes de Chico, una pelota chillona que no ha destruido ya que es nueva, y Ally la encontró como una forma de despejar su mente del estrés al estrujarla de vez en cuando para que el sonido la tranquilice. Chico ha estado dormido desde que ella llegó, y no se ha despertado en absoluto.

Mi celular vibra en la mesa de noche junto a mi cama, es como la octava vez que lo hace para avisar sobre un mensaje de texto, y he ignorado cada uno de ellos por enfocarme más en ayudar a Ally.

Sé de quién son los mensajes, al menos uno debe ser la respuesta de Mal y otro de Ben, Evie no suele enviarlos ya que prefiere las largas llamadas para contarme lo que sucede en el exterior, y el resto de contactos está relativamente cerca de mí. Me he distanciado un poco de las chicas, desde que les hablé sobre el nuevo dormitorio estuvieron en desacuerdo, al principio, y luego Mal decidió volverlo un nuevo cuartel de la maldad para actos en contra de víctimas específicas cuyo destino debería ser el de desaparecer. Entiéndase Audrey y Jay, aunque Chad está en esa lista pero nadie dijo su nombre directamente.

Los mensajes son de Jay, es deducible por simple orden de eliminación, y no quiero saber lo que hay en ellos por temor a que yo siga actuando una y otra vez de forma contraria a lo que pasa en mi cabeza, dentro de mí.

Es cierto, aún tengo mis sentimientos por él, todos y cada uno de ellos. Es más fácil actuar en el opuesto total, pero ya estoy cansándome de hacerlo, pero otra vez está ese temor latente a ser lastimado, a esconderme detrás de algo más grande que yo para buscar protección, para encontrar alguien que se encargue de todo aquello que me supera en intensidad y fuerza.

¿Para qué quiero seguir intentando ser el opuesto a mí? Toda esa fachada va a terminarse en algún momento, y en ese momento no sabré qué hacer para salir.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? —dice en voz baja, como un susurro, como si creyera que las paredes escuchan o algo. Yo creo que lo hacen ya que los rumores corren rápido por aquí, _muy_ rápido.

Probablemente ya corre uno sobre lo que estaremos haciendo ella y yo aquí, y si llega a los oídos de Jay entonces es seguro que no veré su fin.

—¿Es sobre algo vergonzoso? —pregunto a la defensiva, sintiendo cómo mis mejillas se calientan gradualmente.

—Es más bien algo íntimo, y puedes hacerme una pregunta igual.

—Me parece un trato justo, aunque un tanto entrometido —digo, soltando un suspiro que más bien se definiría como un resoplido—. Pregunta entonces

—¿Sigues enamorado de Jay?

Conozco a Ally lo suficiente para saber que esa sería su pregunta, y hace que las ideas se muevan en mi cabeza, que empiece a pensar. Dolor garantizado.

Me muevo en mi lugar, incómodo, como si estuviera en medio de una prueba, o en otro de los juicios. Cierro los párpados, respiro profundo, y me concentro en la primera idea que puedo tomar en mi océano mental. Lo primero que salta a mis recuerdos son los brillantes ojos marrones de Jay, la curva y la textura de sus labios en junto con la sonrisa burlona, arrogante, maliciosa, y sin embargo cálida, que me dedicaba cuando éramos niños pequeños y me sentía asustado, cuando temía que no fuera a verlo al día siguiente por la paliza que me daría mamá, o simplemente cuando me atrapaba mirándolo y trataba de no elevar mis niveles de angustia.

Casi puedo escuchar su aterciopelada y grave voz, esa voz susurrándome esas cosas al oído, las que eran totalmente ajenas a su forma de actuar o de pensar, casi puedo rememorar todos los toques de sus manos en mi cuerpo, cada beso que me dio, cada momento que pasamos y la forma en la que yo reaccionaba ante ello.

Puedo recordar todas y cada una de las cosas que vivimos. Jay es el cimiento en muchos de mis mejores recuerdos, los que en esencia fueron los pilares de mi felicidad en estos últimos meses y a lo largo de mi patética existencia.

Con eso puedo concluir que todo esto, desde el día previo a salir de la Isla, ha sido un momento que jamás podré borrar de mi memoria, ni con mi mejor intento, que odio y no odio del todo a muchas personas de aquí, y que incluso cuando tuve que morir por todo lo que acontecía, todo eso queda suplido por el hecho de que mis sentimientos por Jay son reales y aún existen, lo que sentí y viví con Jay fue y es un alocado, intenso, profundo e inigualable momento romántico.

Eso visto desde el lado positivista. En su contrario están los comentarios con intención de herir que arrojaba en mi contra, a modo de juego, los golpes y todo eso que debíamos hacer por naturaleza.

Si retomo mi tesis sobre ser bueno _y_ malo entonces va a ser un enfermizo ciclo vicioso que durará hasta que alguno de los dos termine completamente muerto o en el extremo opuesto de la galaxia, estaremos obligados a actuar y estar al tanto de lo que hace el otro, de lo que le incomoda o lo que no, eso solamente para no terminar en una situación tensa que produzca preocupación en todos los demás.

Abro los párpados nuevamente y Ally me sonríe, deseosa por una respuesta.

—Honestamente es algo difícil de responder —digo, para responder, sin saber hacia dónde quiero llegar, de nuevo—, ahora puedo decirte que sí sigo estándolo al mismo tiempo que desearía no hacerlo —arquea la ceja, sin entender lo que trato de decir en pocas palabras—. Lo veo más o menos como si los dos fuéramos una canción: tiene compases y ritmos, arreglos y afinaciones, él podría ser la melodía y yo la voz que canta, o a la inversa, pero hay excepciones en las que una melodía no necesita voz, o un canto no necesita una melodía que la acompañe y siga siendo arrasadora. Son complementos al mismo tiempo que no son vitalmente necesarios, y es así como siento que Jay y yo somos ahora, complementos pero no vitales.

Justo como una predicción, o una especie de maldición, mi celular comienza a vibrar con intensidad sobre la mesa de noche, algo inusual ya que no suelo recibir llamadas, y mucho menos a esta hora de la noche. Lo tomo para mirar al remitente y de inmediato me gustaría rechazarlo.

—E-está llamando —digo, sintiendo que me sonrojo al ver esa absurda imagen de él sonriendo, que en su momento me parecía atractiva.

—Bueno, no lo hagas esperar, responde —sugiere, tomando el teléfono por mí y colocándolo en mi temblorosa mano. Como un acto reflejo mi pulgar se coloca sobre el símbolo para que, con deslizarlo, escuche su voz al otro lado de la línea.

—No creo estar listo para…

Otra vez decide actuar por mí al deslizar mi pulgar y acercarlo lentamente a mi oreja, lo cual le agradezco muy en el fondo. Nuestras miradas se encuentran por un momento antes de que sea capaz de recuperar la cordura necesaria para establecer una conversación, también dejo salir un corto suspiro y le dedico una pequeña sonrisa cuando bajo la mirada.

—No esperaba que me respondieras en el primer intento —dice, riendo, y juro que estaría sonriendo si lo tuviera enfrente.

—Hola a ti también —respondo, riendo también.

Caemos en silencio, un profundo silencio, el cual se rompe nada más porque escucho su respiración, e incluso así me siento obligado a apartar el celular y ver el contador de tiempo seguir marcando su transcurso, cada segundo en el que nadie dice algo. Ally se limita a mirarme, a releer un poco las notas y a sonreír, como si se sumiera en ese mundo que casi parece único para ella.

—Entonces, te fuiste —dice después de un minuto entero de silencio, a lo cual me es imposible no resoplar.

—Sólo cambié de dormitorio, no es como si me hubiese transferido de escuela, o como si hubiese vuelto a la Isla —Ally ladea la cabeza, y supongo que mi intento sutil de susurrar fue todo menos sutil.

—Aún así, me habría enterado por Mal y una gran sarta de insultos que casi terminan en mí dándole un golpe en la cara.

—Te habría vuelto añicos en segundo siguiente, ambos lo sabemos.

Sí, que quede más claro que me preocupa su bienestar, aunque ni siquiera él piensa en los riesgos que pueden traer sus actos impulsivos y temerarios. Y como yo tampoco lo hago entonces supongo que todo esto estaba más que destinado a la inminente ruina y destrucción para ambos.

—Te dije que me enfrentaría a Maléfica por ti si fuera necesario, Mal no deja de ser algo más que un daño colateral a todo esto —me sonrojo de nuevo, esta vez por recordar esa absurda 'promesa' que hizo antes de que saliéramos de la Isla, y en verdad me sorprende que la recuerde ya que no es alguien de hacer promesas, son más bien tratos en los que debe obtener algún tipo de ganancia.

Eso me hace pensar que la ganancia en ese trato fui yo, y casi me suelto a reír por pensarme como un objeto que puede ser intercambiable por algo que sea mejor parecido, o valioso. O de un género distinto.

—Esto es… uh, incómodo, y la verdad no es la clase de charla que me gustaría tener por teléfono.

—Quiero verte —espeta, como si lo que acabo de decirle fuera nada más un comentario suelto, sin importancia, y en verdad no lo tiene—. Además tengo una clase de sorpresa para ti.

—Sabes que no soy muy allegado a las sorpresas —argumento, notando que es ahora cuando empiezo a ponerme a la defensiva, algo que lo frustra lo suficiente para gruñir al otro lado del teléfono.

—¿Podemos actuar como dos personas comunes y corrientes al menos por un par de minutos? —pregunta, y por su voz estoy seguro de que no trata de ocultar el enojo que le produce lidiar conmigo e intentar acercarse a mí de alguna manera para que pueda pedirme perdón otra vez—. ¿Podemos actuar como si fuéramos mejores amigos otra vez aunque sea sólo por un rato?

No estoy seguro en qué punto sucedió pero Ally está sentada a mi lado, escuchando atentamente a lo que dice y a lo que le respondo, y ante esa pregunta no hace más que mirarme a los ojos, asiente con la cabeza antes de disponerse a guardar las notas que hicimos, poner los libros en el suelo, y volver a anudarse el cabello en otra descuidada cola de caballo.

—Dile que sí, de cualquier modo debo regresar a mi dormitorio antes de que rompa otra regla sobre el toque de queda —susurra, y por alguna razón cuando lo hace su acento se vuelve más pronunciado.

Me quedo callado ya que no quiero complacerla con una respuesta, ni a él tampoco, pero terminar la llamada así nada más despertaría su insistencia, y un Jay insistente es algo con lo que menos me gustaría lidiar.

—¿Carlos? ¿Estás ahí? —dice, atrayendo mi atención una vez más—. Escucha, no es algo que debas hacer, sólo me gustaría…

—Primer piso a la derecha, dormitorio diecinueve —lo interrumpo, cediendo una vez más a sus peticiones. ¿A cuántas más tendré que ceder?

Termino la llamada cuando iba a decir otra cosa, vuelvo a suspirar y levanto la mirada cuando el peso de Ally deja de hundir el colchón. Se alisa la ropa antes de estirarse nuevamente, igual que el aterrador gato que a veces la persigue por los salones o que aparece sobre las ramas de los árboles.

Un gato no debería perder la cabeza con tanta facilidad, literalmente.

—Bueno, será mejor que me vaya antes de ocasionar un problema en el paraíso que llaman su amistad —hace comillas en esa última parte, da la vuelta y se acerca a la puerta antes de que siquiera pueda ponerme de pie—. Oh, casi lo olvido, y por lo visto Evie también lo olvidó. Mañana haremos un número de baile para el Festival Azul, tanto Mal como Evie me pidieron que te dijera si serías un bailarín en nuestra coreografía.

—¿Esperan que memorice un número de baile completo para mañana por la noche? —digo, subiendo el tono de mi voz con cada palabra, sonando sumamente alterado al final de mi pregunta.

—Es petición de ellas, no mía.

Entrecierro los ojos en su dirección, y por su actitud relajada sé que dice la verdad, y odio a las chicas por no habérmelo dicho antes. ¡Maldita sea!

Me pellizco el puente de la nariz, pensando en que mis proyectos finales están en sus etapas finales para ser entregados, mis tareas están concluidas, y a fin de cuentas no tengo nada que hacer en otra noche sin dormir.

—Supongo que si recibo la coreografía podré hacer un intento.

—¡Eres el mejor ex-villano del mundo! —de un momento al otro se lanza sobre mí, me abraza y me besa en la mejilla, luego se aparta y regresa a la puerta dando saltos en su andar.

—Espera, no hice mi pregunta —digo, recordando nuestro trato.

—Oh, es cierto. Pregunta entonces.

Me muerdo el labio inferior porque estoy seguro que sólo se trata de algo que se le ocurre a mi salvaje imaginación, no hay hechos que fundamenten lo que estoy pensando. Me trago el nudo en la garganta de todos modos.

—¿T-te gusto? —«necesito hacer un ensayo sobre la definición de sutileza y las consecuencias que puede traer no actuar con ella, aunque ella preguntó sólo como le vino a la cabeza, así que es algo similar».

—Oh… —dice, agachando la mirada y acomodándose el cabello que le cubre la frente detrás de la oreja izquierda. No está sonrojada—. Lamento si algo de lo que hice te dio esa impresión, pero no, eres inteligente, atento y carismático, pero no te veo de otra manera más allá de eso, Carlos.

—E-está bien, sólo era algo que tenía en mente —me rasco la parte trasera del cuello, aliviado y tenso al mismo tiempo—. En fin, duerme un poco, y te deseo éxito en tu examen; te diría que te deseo suerte pero eso es para mediocres.

Me dedica una sonrisa y sale de mi dormitorio, escucho sus pasos mientras se aleja por el pasillo hasta que llega el punto donde lo único que escucho es mi respiración, ya ni siquiera los grillos siguen entonando sus melodías en el exterior.

Me pongo de pie y arrastro los pies hacia mi cajonera, tomo un pantalón gris de algodón y una camiseta sin mangas, me cambio de ropa y la lanzo al montón de ropa sucia que enviaré a la lavandería, algo que Ben me dijo que alguien más podía hacer para que no siguiera preocupándome por hacerlo yo mismo.

No doy más allá de cuatro pasos en dirección a mi cama cuando vuelvo a ser interrumpido por alguien llamando al otro lado de la puerta. Es hora.

Entreabro la puerta, lo suficiente para que la luz del interior ilumine la mitad de su rostro, para que su ojo izquierdo desprenda un brillo que me hace moverme en mi lugar, un acto que afortunadamente se oculta por la puerta entre nosotros.

Su nariz está cubierta por su mano y está de un color rosado, como si estuviera resfriado, algo que no era muy usual que ocurriera antes. La cubre un pañuelo improvisado hecho con unos cuantos trozos de tela marrón, los cuales gotean, delatando a los cubos de hielo que seguramente deben estar ahí dentro para disminuir la hinchazón de su nariz.

—L-lamento haberte golpeado —digo, abriendo más la puerta para que la luz le ilumine el rostro completamente—. La verdad no lo lamento.

—Tranquilo, sin resentimientos al respecto —sonríe derrotado—, de todos modos me lo tenía muy bien merecido, además no creí que alguien tan delgado como tú fuera a golpear tan fuerte.

—Cambié cuando pude volver.

—Y no estuve ahí para presenciarlo, o para darte explicaciones si tenías dudas.

Me mira a los ojos, un contacto visual muy fijo, y si es cierto que los ojos son la ventana del alma, o lo que sea, entonces estoy seguro que miro su arrepentimiento, sea fingido o no logra que algo en mí se conmueva por la forma en la que parece agrandar los ojos, como Chico cuando hace algo malo y espera que con un gesto similar trate de ignorarlo. Y tiende a triunfar.

Paso a observar su rostro, las facciones que se han visto mejores y que ahora se ven un tanto demacradas, probablemente por la falta de sueño reparador y estrés constante por ser un blanco de insultos además de miradas de desprecio, y veo que su labio inferior tiembla un poco, lo cual trata de mitigar mordiéndolo por dentro.

—Puedes entrar —digo, a modo de orden.

Relaja los hombros en el instante en el que le concedo el acceso y me hago a un lado para darle espacio suficiente para entrar, ante lo cual agacho la mirada y me aferro a la puerta para suprimir mi nerviosismo, haciendo inevitable que venga el estremecimiento cuando su brazo expuesto roza contra el mío.

Veo su ancha espalda mientras camina y se queda de pie, noto que su cabello no se mueve con sus movimientos, el cual debe estar sujetado con el gorro y con el gorro de la sudadera que lleva puesta, una sudadera negra sin mangas, las cuales es claro que arrancó ya que las costuras están rotas a la altura de los hombros.

—Tienes un sitio genial —da una vuelta completa, deteniéndose apenas dos o tres segundos para mirar algo, luego se acerca a una ventana y coloca los dedos en el marco, observando como si la altura fuera un reto sencillo para realizar un salto mortal hacia adelante con una aterrizaje perfecto antes de que comience a correr hacia el bosque y desaparezca en la oscuridad, al estilo que solía hacerlo en la Isla.

—Me gusta el espacio extra —espeto, siendo honesto con él ahora que lo tengo aquí, y conmigo al decir lo que tengo en mente. Pero sólo lo digo, lo que no estoy haciendo es actuar como me gustaría—, siento un poco más de relajación.

—Ciertamente parece que sí —resopla y se separa de la ventana, camina hacia mi cama y se sienta sobre el colchón, moviéndose un poco hasta que encuentra un sitio más cómodo, aunque no del todo ya que tiene el ceño fruncido—. Colchón blando, se hunde y es pequeño, no me gusta.

—Bueno, el colchón es sólo para mí, así que… —dejo la frase sin terminar ya que frunce más el ceño, y también verlo inflar el pecho me hace recordar las pocas ocasiones en las que se siente incómodo al estar en un determinado lugar.

—También eso es cierto.

Con todo y sus quejas, y la motivación que lo trajo aquí en primer lugar, sonríe de modo amplio, mostrando todos los dientes. Una sonrisa sincera que tensa sus ojos, una de las formas para identificar su autenticidad.

Da unas palmadas en el espacio junto a él, invitándome, tentándome, y como el señuelo que solía ser en algunas de las misiones impuestas por nuestros padres le hago caso sin rechistar, me encamino a su lado pero antes de sentarme levanta un dedo, deteniéndome a tres pasos de distancia, bajo la mirada cuando se levanta, miro al suelo, a la puerta, pero nunca a su rostro o a él en general.

—Primero quiero ver cómo cambiaste.

—N-no soy algo que está en un aparador para el mejor postor —me hace mirar hacia arriba al colocar su mano debajo de mi barbilla.

—Pagaría cualquier cantidad por tenerte, en serio lo haría.

Me muerdo la mejilla por dentro, casi siseando por el dolor aunque eso no detiene el sonrojo que se apodera de mi rostro, de todo mi cuerpo, y en el segundo siguiente estamos peligrosamente cerca… para él más que nada, sus manos se colocan en mis hombros mientras sus ojos hacen el trabajo de inspeccionar todo lo que se perdió en su debido tiempo, luego pasa a dar vueltas alrededor de mí, como si fuera una especie de majestuoso león acechando a su indefensa presa.

No dudo que haya hecho esta clase de cosas con alguien más, pero no es como si en verdad me quisiera detener a preguntar por ello.

Lo que me preocupa más por ahora es que con simplemente estirar los brazos estaremos tocándonos de nuevo, otra vez estaré cayendo en el círculo vicioso que es nuestra vida como amigos y como seres individuales. Sin embargo es lo que más quiero ahora, ceder una vez más aunque después me lamente por haberlo hecho.

—Te ves tan diferente, alto, con otras facciones, un poco más de músculos y un estilo diferente, sin embargo es como si nada en ti hubiese cambiado —arqueo una ceja cuando aparece a mi izquierda y se coloca frente a mí—, todo en ti sigue siendo único, desde tus pecas al extraño modo en el que te peinas, e incluso así sé que siempre podré verte como una persona única.

Me mira y hace que quiera encogerme por alguna extraña razón, sin embargo no pierdo nuestro contacto visual. Es demasiado difícil verlo sin imaginarme de nuevo su pánico al verme como energía en el dormitorio, y cuando me vio en el dormitorio con vida una vez más. Todavía me resulta algo molesto el pensar que le hice algo así; no parece importarle al momento que tensa los labios en una muy, muy oculta sonrisa, toma mi mano y esta vez hace que nos sentemos al borde de la cama, su meñique entrelazado con el mío.

—Dijiste que tenías una sorpresa para mí —espeto, recordándole la razón por la que supuestamente está dándome esta visita.

Sonríe y separa nuestras manos, deja salir un largo suspiro antes de quitarse el gorro de la sudadera, en efecto el gorro que le regalé está abajo, pero cuando lo quita hace que jadee en el acto, por la sorpresa.

Su cabello… su cabello no está…

No es como que sea calvo tampoco, no, pero es simplemente el hecho de que ahora no es nada más que la sombra de lo que solía ser, tan corto como el cabello de Doug cuando llegamos aquí el primer día, tan ausente, tan poco usual.

No sé si sea porque me acostumbré a ver su cabello crecer por todos los años que pasamos juntos o qué pero su cabeza parece más pequeña, con un cierto grado de deformidad aquí y allá, además ya no parece alguien tan amenazador o enorme, si no parece como un chico cualquiera de dieciséis años que acaba de tener un corte de cabello radical y completamente novedoso.

Por inercia mis manos se mueven hacia su cabeza, es simple curiosidad lo que se apodera de mis dedos cuando se adentran entre los cortos mechones. Es suave, muy suave, y el cosquilleo que produce en mi piel me hace encoger los hombros un poco; mientras estoy en eso cierra los párpados lentamente, dejando que actúe de una manera libre y sin que vea sus brillantes ojos, inspeccionando cada una de mis acciones, lo cual me hace sentir aliviado y tenso al mismo tiempo. Suspira de vez en cuando, ladea la cabeza hacia la izquierda o la derecha cuando me acerco a su cuello, y si fuera un gato estoy seguro de que estaría ronroneando.

—Creí que no lo cortarías a menos que metieras la pata —digo, por lo cual frunce el ceño.

Esas fueron palabras dichas en la Isla, cuando estábamos bajo en la puerta de entrada de su casa, comiendo unas cuantas tiras de avena que pudo robar en un descuido del mercado de trueques. Él tenía trece y yo once, las chicas se habían ido a no recuerdo bien qué hacer, pero involucraba algo pedido por la Reina Malvada.

Dijo que solamente lo cortaría si algún robo era frustrado por alguna variable extraña, si era atrapado infraganti en un atraco sencillo, si metía la pata, o si sentía que había defraudado a alguien importante para él, y la única persona importante para él es él mismo, y tal vez su padre en momentos donde su narcisismo deja de ser una definición de su personalidad.

—Bueno —comienza a decir en voz baja, abriendo los párpados lentamente y deteniendo mis manos a la altura de sus mejillas, logra entrelazar sus dedos con los míos antes de acercar mis nudillos a sus labios. La proximidad entre ambos sigue siendo algo que me causa malestar—, por primera vez en años siento que he defraudado a alguien importante en mi vida, a la persona que he visto crecer y que ha tenido que soportar cientos de mis malas decisiones, y la única persona que en verdad me demostró que hay un límite para las miles de estupideces que alguien puede cometer.

Justo como el certero ataque de una serpiente se inclina hacia adelante, algo que mi cuerpo sabía que haría, lo supe ya que algo así como el instinto de supervivencia se hizo más presente. Logro mover la cabeza hacia atrás, haciendo que bese el aire entre nosotros, por lo cual vuelve a suspirar y baja nuestras manos hasta que yacen sobre las sábanas, aún entrelazadas.

—¿Ahora qué, Carlos? ¿Qué sigue después de tantas malas decisiones juntas en unos cuantos días? —tomo una muy profunda respiración para tranquilizar la tormenta de emociones que se desarrolla en mi interior—. Esto simplemente no puede seguir avanzando, tiene que parar en algún momento. Pero, ¿qué sigue?

Bajo la mirada, luego la fijo con intensidad en sus ojos, haciendo que se mueva en su lugar, lo que me hace recordar lo que dijo sobre la forma en la que observo las cosas, con detenimiento.

—Lo que sigue ahora es que voy a decir la verdad, un par de cosas que pueden resultar incómodas para ambos, así que espero que escuches hasta que termine —no hace nada más aparte de sonreír y asentir.

Aquí voy.

—Por muy extraño que pueda parecerte voy a disculparme por haber sido esa persona tan ajena a mí, distante y con el objetivo de querer enseñarle una lección por las malas a alguien más, fue algo estúpido, soy estúpido de todas maneras, y en verdad no quiero hacerte pasar por otro momento tan embarazoso como ese.

—Hacen falta un millón de vidas para que me disculpe por completo, y eso ni siquiera sería suficiente —arqueo la ceja cuando me interrumpe, a lo que responde encogiéndose mínimamente—. Lo siento, tenía que decir algo, y ahora que no creo ser capaz de parar quiero decir que te amo, y me gustaría decirlo más de una sola vez, fuerte y alto, pero sé que mereces algo mejor que yo, alguien mejor.

—He pensado en eso, y me di cuenta de que también te amo, pero no del modo en que las personas de Auradon lo hacen, te amo pero con una hache al principio de la palabra —espeto, y ante el desconcierto de su ceja levantada separo nuestras manos sólo para tomar el trozo de papel que estaba escribiendo a su espalda, el cual enuncia el disparate que acabo de decirle: _**te hamo**_.

Lo mira, lo lee una y otra vez, lo gira en su mano libre, como si al reverso tuviera otra cosa escrita para negar lo que dije, o para cotejar, o lo que sea, pero con el objetivo de tratar de ignorar esto que estoy tratando de expresar.

¿Por qué es tan difícil hablar con él?

—No entiendo, ¿esto qué significa?

—Significa que amarte, al menos de mi parte, es un error —abre lo boca para argumentar, lo cual impido por pensar en que se quede inmóvil, cosa que sucede cuando mi magia lo cumple. Ni siquiera tuve la oportunidad de decirle esa nueva característica en mí—. Sé que yo fui un incitador a esto, sé que fue algo iniciado de manera primordial por mí, y ahora me doy cuenta que fue un error. Somos villanos a fin de cuentas, como tales no buscamos un final feliz, pero si estamos cerca de obtenerlo siempre habrá algo que lo impida, ese algo fue Audrey en tu caso, en el mío fue la constante incertidumbre en lo que quería en un principio al tenerte a mi lado y en lo que podría pasar después.

Inhibo el efecto de mi magia cuando deja de estar en estado catatónico y se mueve otra vez, como si hubiese estado petrificado por siglos.

—No estoy diciendo que seas una persona tóxica o algo así… bueno, la verdad sí, pero como yo también lo soy creo que lo más importante ahora es el bienestar de ambos, algo que podemos alcanzar si, de una vez por todas, le ponemos un fin a todo esto y dejamos de estar involucrados en un compromiso que no le termina de agradar a ninguno de los dos, ni a nosotros ni a los demás.

Su expresión se rompe al escuchar esa última parte, y por alguna razón me imagino que algo así debió parecerse cuando Freddie terminó con él, porque ella es una persona que fue influyente en su vida, y sé que yo también he sido alguien que le ha enseñado un par de cosas sobre sí mismo, así que entiendo que tenga esa misma reacción por mis palabras.

También su cuerpo reacciona, se encorva en su sitio, empieza a respirar de manera más agitada, como si estuviera aterrado por otra cosa que pueda hacer, su mano todavía entrelazada con la mía comienza a temblar ligeramente, algo que trato de eliminar al acariciar su dorso con mi pulgar.

—N-nunca creí que pensaras de esa manera, parecías feliz s-sin importar lo que pasaba a n-nuestro alrededor, y l-la peor parte e-es que estoy consciente de tus palabras y d-de mis a-actos —escucharlo sollozar ligeramente y ver cómo sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas me hace sentir al borde del llanto… y de disculparme—. ¿S-sería muy atrevido de mi parte pedir u-un último beso? —lo miro a los ojos, contengo la respiración ya que nunca pensé ver un grado de vulnerabilidad tan alto en él, como si fuera un cachorro encontrado en una fría tormenta invernal y pidiera un hogar al menos por un par de minutos—. ¿P-por favor?

—Lo sería, sin embargo…

Actúo en lo que quiero, certero en mis acciones, el mismo ataque que iba a hacer contra mí en su contra, por lo cual apenas tengo tiempo de colocar la mano en su nuca antes de que sus labios se presionen lentamente contra los míos de un modo torpe, sin un movimiento brusco o un choque, sin embargo en una presión que habla de total necesidad.

Abre los párpados, sorprendido, antes de que yo cierre los míos lentamente sus manos se colocan efímeramente en mis mejillas antes de deslizarse hacia mi pecho, ahí se convierten lentamente en puños mientras nuestros labios hablan y se reencuentran después de tanto tiempo.

No lo niego esta vez, lo echaba demasiado de menos.

Me sorprende que nuestros labios vuelvan a moverse con la perfecta sincronía de antes, como si nunca nos hubiésemos distanciado, como si con cada vez que sus labios tocan los míos los días que nos apartamos hubiesen sido solamente un par de milisegundos, y fueron pocos.

Su lengua suplica por acceso, el cual no le concedo aunque cada fibra de mi ser está dispuesta a hacerlo. Su mano izquierda me toma por el cabello y con la otra me sujeta el pecho, sus labios se mueven con más decisión y fuerza contra los míos.

Me siento mareado por tantas las sensaciones ocasionadas por mis emociones, por la lucha por el dominio que está deseoso de iniciar, y por la misma intensidad de reavivar esa llama que amenazaba con extinguirse.

Sin embargo todo concluye después de un nuevo acto novedoso, cuando la humedad de las lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas me hace abrir lentamente los párpados y vea de una forma tan clara a Jay llorando, siendo emocional aunque luche contra ello con uñas y dientes.

Me aparto lentamente, haciendo que el pequeño nudo de extremidades se deshaga y ahora nos quedemos mirando el uno al otro, recuperando la respiración y con un par de cosas que decir pero que ninguno es tan valiente para expresar.

—C-creo que lo mejor será que me vaya.

No hago nada, no me muevo, no hablo, de ser posible tampoco respiraría, y por mi falta de acciones se levanta de pie, vuelve a ponerse encima el gorro de la sudadera antes de acercarse lentamente a la puerta, toma el pomo y el sonido metálico me regresa nuevamente a todo lo que acabo de decir, a lo que acabamos de hacer, y a que no tuve en consideración que la propuesta de vernos una vez más no debía terminar exactamente en eso, en nuestra ruptura.

Es algo difícil de pensar, imposible de decir en voz alta, por eso me siento obligado a decir algo, cualquier cosa, lo que sea para ver la expresión que tiene en su rostro luego de que se permitió el llanto.

—Y… uh, bueno, creo que ya lo notaste, pero puedo hacer magia —se para al otro lado de la puerta cuando la abre, la cierra antes de darme una última sonrisa y la última vista de su estado emocional devastado.

—Es algo de lo que podríamos hablar después.

Antes de que pueda responderle la puerta se cierra completamente, por la luz del exterior veo su sombra en el fondo, quedándose de pie a la espera de que me levante, o quizá esperando a que diga algo, y como en el minuto siguiente no hago nada más lo veo dar la vuelta sobre sus talones, marchándose lentamente hasta que una vez más lo único que escucho es mi respiración, pesada y acelerada.

—O tal vez no vuelva a suceder… —susurro cuando miro al espacio que acaba de dejar junto a mí, y en mí. Dejó el gorro aquí.

Pienso en las noches que pasó sin dormir, en la clase de momentos incómodos y poco tolerables que le hice pasar; acabo de lanzarlo nuevamente a eso, a volverse un ovillo y sollozar hasta que se quede dormido, a pensar en la clase de cosas que hizo y lo que podría hacer para remediarlo.

Estoy casi completamente seguro que no hay marcha atrás, a menos que nuestra amistad haya salido intacta de este campo minado. No quedamos en términos de amigos, o conocidos, ni siquiera de aliados, prácticamente somos nada al no haber nombrado esto.

Cuando estoy a punto de racionalizar sobre eso recibo un correo electrónico, no es difícil adivinar quién es el remitente.

De todos modos la noche es larga, suficiente para que pueda memorizar un estúpido número de baile y pueda estar en duelo al haber perdido mi primera relación de pareja real, a un pilar más en mis recuerdos y, probablemente, a mi mejor amigo.


	15. Deseo

¡Último capítulo! Lo que significa que será un song-chapter, lo que significa que será un capítulo largo, además creo que puede combinar cantidad y calidad.

He disfrutado mucho de todos los favs, follows y reviews que he recibido, y ver que mi idea de convertir este one-shot en una historia completa no fue algo tan descabellado me hace sentir bien. También he de decir que tengo varias ideas sobre esta pareja pero que no pude incluir por cosas de la trama, pero tengan por seguro que estaré actualizando nuevos one-shots, e incluso una nueva historia larga, sólo es cosa de afinar algunos detalles. Sin más, disfruten, y les deseo feliz Navidad además de un Feliz Año Nuevo considerando las fechas en las que estamos :)

Canciones: Sneakernight - Vanessa Hudgens (/watch?v=HRqOjhNN4hQ)

Being Alive – Elenco de _Company_ (/watch?v=WmVwshV5ecw)

* * *

 **Deseo**

Las personas no hacen actos sin pensarlo, no se mueven a menos que haya un propósito, no hablan a menos que tengan algo importante que decir, no se acercan a las malditas ventanas a no ser que vayan a quitar los seguros del marco en un recorrido con tendencia a la exploración en el nuevo dormitorio de una persona.

Debí suponer que Jay haría algo así, es Jay maldita sea, ningún plan se puede salir de su control, de una forma u otra debe tenerlo, eso si las decisiones de los otros no influyen, como ocurrió en nuestro caso.

Todo esto es culpa mía también, lo fue por el hecho de haber decidido que lo mejor para ambos sería la distancia, una nueva distancia, la de tipo agonizante y dolorosa, la que más duele al saberse sobre la existencia del otro, verlo rondar por aquí y por allá, riendo, charlando, socializando, viviendo, en pocas palabras siguiendo con su vida mientras el otro muy probablemente está hundido en un vórtice de tristeza, desolación y desesperanza.

Me muevo para restregar mi mejilla contra la almohada, suspirando de modo pesado y gruñendo 'entre sueños', sintiendo un dolor tan poderoso que casi me hace gruñir, recorriéndome todo el costado derecho y que comienza a expandirse al lado izquierdo. Sus brazos me juntan más a él, su nariz se hunde un poco más en la parte trasera de mi cuello, provocándome escalofríos.

Cerca de las tres de la mañana, cuando decidí tomar mi posición favorita sobre mi costado izquierdo para descansar luego de finalizar otro ensayo del número de baile de las chicas, el cual es genial si me permito decirlo, y una corta ducha, fue cuando ocurrió, y lo que menos esperaba es que el 'mejor' ladrón de la Isla de los Perdidos se escabullera en mi dormitorio en mi descuido, se deslizara entre mis mantas y me juntara a él en un abrazo que podría haber sanado todas las heridas que en algún momento de nuestras vidas pudiese haberme infringido, pero es el hecho de que lo hizo de una manera tan premeditada que me prohíbe pensar en lo relajante de el contacto cuerpo a cuerpo.

Supongo que debe estar pasando por un episodio de dolor similar al mío, no se movió en toda la noche y tampoco lo ha hecho hasta ahora, supongo por el temor a despertarme y ser atrapado en algo que podría traer a los guardias, además de que sería enviado de vuelta si digo las palabras correctas.

La campana de la escuela retumba por todo el lugar, anunciando el siguiente cambio de clases y que son las dos de la tarde; doce largas horas durante las que hemos estado en esta misma posición, cubiertos por una delgada sábana y con ropas ligeras, yo sin cerrar los ojos debido a la incapacidad de dormir y por sentir su respiración contra mi cuello, él dormitando, estrujándome contra su cuerpo, sollozando y rememorando cientos de historias sobre lo que hemos vivido desde el momento en que nos conocimos, cuando la Reina Malvada y Maléfica lograron superar sus diferencias y decidieron que sus hijas deberían conocerse en forma, a lo cual Evie me arrastró ya que pensó que yo podría defenderla si Mal decidía atacar en la forma que pudiera dañarla mejor, atacando su atractivo.

Recuerdo ese día y recuerdo a Jay con el ceño fruncido, siendo más alto que Mal, con su cabello apenas en mechones que llegaban a cubrirle la frente, con brazos delgados pero que sin embargo tenían músculos, con una mirada que me hacía esconderme más detrás de Evie ya que todo el tiempo la pasaba mirándome, gruñendo en mi dirección, rodando los ojos y caminando en otra dirección.

De acuerdo con lo que Evie me dijo luego de una silenciosa y obligada reunión, la cual rumia en mi cabeza después de tantos años, es que Jay no se sentía cómodo teniéndome a un lado, siendo torpe en mi andar y muy pequeño de estatura, fácil de atrapar, lento al correr, propenso a las quejas, carente de fuerza, y débil al caer, no le agradaba verme como un agregado más a la alianza que había entre él y Mal ya que ellos sabían el modo en que debía funcionar una relación de maldad, ni siquiera con Evie se sentía complacido ya que no éramos 'tan villanos' como ellos a esa edad, y es como si pudiera verme desde el exterior encogiéndome de hombros y con lágrimas en mis ojos al saber que también era una decepción para él, como lo era para mamá cuando no podía cumplir los encargos que me daba.

Bostezo solamente para mitigar la sensación de un recuerdo doloroso que me comprime mi pecho, y para sentir cómo se pone rígido, sintiendo sus movimientos mientras se prepara para emprender el escape que había planeado desde ayer que vio la altura en la que estaba el dormitorio.

Todo tan estúpidamente calculado.

—¿Recuerdas la primera vez cuando empezábamos a explorar las cuevas de la Isla, sólo tú y yo? —pregunta a medio bostezo, seguramente despertando de otra siesta que no dura más allá de quince minutos—. Cerca de esa donde tu padre… bueno, tú sabes de lo que hablo…

Me muevo otra vez, pensando en ello, cuando yo tenía cinco y él siete, cuando ya dejaba de bufar cuando pasaba junto a él o tropezaba con mis propios pies, el día cuando le dijo a mamá directamente que quería llevarme en un viaje que me haría un poco más fuerte, a lo cual accedió ya que probablemente me rompería el cuello al caer de un risco y no tendría que cuidar de mí nunca más.

Esos diez años no me parecen algo tan distante. Casi puedo creer que el brillo del agua por el sol me impacta en los ojos otra vez, que veo el agua turbia debajo de mis botas, cristalina y refrescante cuando no se movía, letal y con cientos de peligros en su interior cuando las olas chocaban contra las rocas.

Jay trataba de mostrarme la verdadera fortaleza que un villano debería tener al sujetarse de un peñasco mientras avanzaba sólo usando la fuerza que sus brazos iban adquiriendo, avanzaba conforme yo lo hacía mientras me decía que si quería ser uno de ellos debería hacer algo similar, e incluso mencionó que si saltaba al agua, salía a flote y era capaz de nadar hasta la orilla me mostraría el respeto que le mostraba a Mal, el que empezaba a tener por Evie ya que sus artimañas usando sus encantos físicos ya surtían efecto de manera impresionante.

No recuerdo mucho de esa charla, sólo un miedo constante a que muriera al caer al agua y no tuviera una manera de volver a casa para terminar con la ropa que debía lavar. También era una época de mi vida en la que no hablaba, dejé de hablar cuando papá murió y fue sacado de casa, sólo asentía cuando mamá me daba órdenes directas, o si las chicas me preguntaban cosas que podía responder con movimientos de mi cabeza.

El caos en todo eso vino cuando pisé algo, algo que se venció por mi poco peso y crujió debajo de mi pie hasta romperse, al mirar abajo el pánico se apoderó de mí cuando la mitad de un pequeño cráneo estaba invadido por mi bota, cuando el polvo del hueso se elevaba por el aire y casi me sofocaba. Levanté la mirada para ver una nube de moscas cernida sobre un montón de cadáveres en descomposición y cuyo aroma se agravaba por el sol que atacaba sin piedad en uno de los pocos días que el calor encerrado a causa de la barrera podía dar.

Recuerdo caminar hacia adelante sin importarme lo que encontraría o la voz de Jay diciéndome que me detuviera, recuerdo ir quebrando más huesos con cada paso, sintiendo cómo el aroma de la muerte y la putrefacción se deslizaban dentro de mi nariz, hasta lo más profundo de mi memoria para quedarse. Cada paso lo hacía pensando que encontraría algo, que habría de ver algo, de verlo a él, a papá, al menos una vez más antes de que se fuera para siempre.

Fue cuando me detuvo colocando su mano en mi hombro, me hizo girar sobre mis talones y me miró a los ojos, asustado y con un par de cortes en el lado derecho de su mejilla, supongo por el esfuerzo de volver a subir. Me miró y decía cosas, sus labios se movían pero no podía escuchar su voz, todo en lo que podía pensar era en la mejor persona del mundo.

Me agitó con brusquedad, como si con eso fuera suficiente para que me trajera de vuelta al mundo real, a la cueva, pero lo único que produjo fue que comenzara a llorar porque de un momento al otro me estaba gritando, presionaba mis brazos con mucha fuerza para que hiciera algo, el sonido del océano se volvía más fuerte, y quería ver a papá.

—Papá vive aquí, quiero vivir aquí con él para siempre.

Recuerdo esas únicas palabras antes de que me llevara de vuelta a casa, en sus brazos en partes del camino y haciéndome caminar cuando estaba cansado, me dejó ahí en el pórtico como si fuera un niño abandonado a su suerte, se fue corriendo hasta que mamá decidió salir a buscarme, y cuando me encontró no recibí más que golpes y gritos al no haber vuelto a tiempo para hacer la lavandería.

Más tarde esa noche apareció en una ventana de la planta baja, golpeando y haciendo que me ocultara debajo de una mesa ya que los árboles muertos del exterior siempre hacían parecer que entrarían en cualquier momento por mí por no comportarme bien. Lo dejé entrar y hablamos, aunque era principalmente él sobre cómo Jafar lo llevó ahí para que empezara a volverse el hombre que necesitaba en su tienda, no un enclenque como el hijo de Cruella. Se fue al poco rato, con la pequeña porción de cena que mamá me dio, diciendo que era lo mejor que podía darle después de haberlo hecho pasar por un momento incómodo, además de haberlo hecho sudar cuando no quería hacerlo.

Dejo salir una entrecortada respiración y me encojo en mi lugar, justo ahora cuando siento que nuestro vínculo de amistad está a punto de romperse totalmente y no seremos nada más que conocidos, probablemente nada después de eso.

—Lo sé, lo sé, es demasiado estúpido de mi parte hacerte recordarlo, pero es uno de los primeros recuerdos sólidos que tengo contigo —cierro delicadamente los párpados cuando mueve la cabeza, ahora para aparentar que sigo durmiendo al tiempo que sus labios se posan sobre mi mejilla—, cuando empecé a verte como la persona que realmente eras, no como el cero a la izquierda de tu madre.

Muevo la cabeza contra la almohada, buscando alejarme, parece entenderlo ya que aparta la cabeza y, finalmente, libera el agarre que tenía en mi cuerpo, firme y con la menor intención de dejarme ir. Me recuesto boca abajo, dejando salir la relajación que se apodera de mi espalda en forma de un gruñido, abrazando la almohada con un brazo para que la circulación regrese.

Siento sus movimientos mientras se levanta del colchón, el rechinido de los resortes lo hace más evidente, y todo ese conjunto casi me hace olvidar el hecho de que no ha dejado de sollozar, desde que llegó hasta ahora, interrumpiéndose sólo cuando dormitaba, y ni siquiera en esos momentos ya que lo hacía en ocasiones.

—Entiendo los motivos por los que quieres terminar conmigo, de veras que los entiendo, por ello estoy más que dispuesto a dejarte ir —toma una profunda y agitada respiración, algo que lo deja pensar un poco más en lo que quiere decir—. Lo hago debido a que me importa mucho tu bienestar, pero al menos quiero que sepas que seguirás siendo mi mejor amigo, pase lo que pase, te lo diré una vez más cuando estés despierto y cuando pueda unir a nuestro inseparable grupo otra vez.

De un momento a otro siento su respiración al frente de mi rostro, antes de que sus labios se presionen delicadamente contra los míos, haciéndome suspirar y casi abrir los ojos para decirle que escuché todo lo que dijo, y que estoy dispuesto a que sigamos siendo amigos.

Pero con todo lo que pasamos por unos cuantos meses estoy seguro que no va a ser lo mismo, incluso si intento no volverlo algo raro para ambos.

Se separa de mí por las malas, el segundo último beso para nosotros, y espero que sea el último. Escucho el chasqueo de sus articulaciones mientras se pone de pie, escucho el sonido de las bisagras de la ventana mientras se abren, el viento colándose en el dormitorio que casi me eriza la piel, el sonido del canto de los pájaros, y luego escucho el sonido de la caída de su cuerpo sobre el suelo, maldice por lo bajo antes de que una vez más me vea rodeado por el sonido del viento y los pájaros, de nuevo con la soledad que casi me parecía haber olvidado.

Me recuesto sobre mi espalda y me incorporo, solamente para quedarme ahí, contemplando un punto en la nada, pensando en la presentación que debo dar más tarde, además de que tuve que preparar algo en individual por sugerencia/orden de Ben. Volvió a obligarnos a participar, y digo nos por los cinco, aunque según los correos de Ally el único que se negó rotundamente a siquiera intentar hacer algo fue Jay, lo cual no me sorprende en realidad. Mal e Evie lo odian, hasta donde recuerdo, nuestro tipo de relación ahora es friccionado, y no tengo la menor idea de los términos que ha mantenido con Freddie después de tantos años.

Además tampoco me gustaría estar sobre un escenario al frente de montones de personas y con quien terminó conmigo veinticuatro horas antes mirándome mientras hago un nuevo ridículo. Y justamente eso es lo que voy a hacer.

Gruño al aire y finalmente me pongo de pie, arrastro los pies hacia mi cajonera para sacar lo primero que puedo encontrar, camiseta y pantalones cortos, sin importarme en realidad si los colores que son clásicos en mí combinan o no, sólo para no verme tan desaliñado en la mañana previa al Festival Azul.

Jay terminó conmigo, Jay finalmente terminó conmigo, de una vez por todas ese nuevo compromiso se ha roto, uno que me producía montones de sentimientos que hasta hace no más de medio año debería considerar como aberrantes.

Lo que me resulta curioso es que no me siento decaído. No hay tristeza, no hay algo que me comprima el pecho, no tengo sensación de llanto, no me siento solo, abandonado, o lo que sea. Maldición, ni siquiera recordar las historias de nuestras vidas mientras las relataba en toda la noche fueron suficientes para que algo en mi interior se moviera como en las ocasiones que lo visitaba.

¿Cuál es el problema? ¿Qué está pasando conmigo, quien es el problema?

Antes de que pueda empezar a darme una solución alguien llama a la puerta, me deslizo en la ropa sólo para abrirla usando mi magia, encontrando a Ally del otro lado, usando un vestido que, por el brillo, me recuerda a la creación de ropa fluorescente que hizo Evie en compañía de Mal.

Nunca pensé que una gorra de hip-hop se podría ver bien en una chica de clase auradoniana como ella. En verdad se le ve bien.

—Buen día, Carlos —me saluda con una sonrisa, estirando los brazos con una caja de cartón en ellos, una caja que contiene ropa—. Evie hizo esto para ti, aunque pienso que también pasó una larga noche confeccionándolo.

—Claro, buen día para ti también —digo, tomando la caja y la abro mientras camino hacia la cama para verla más detenidamente.

Dentro hay una camiseta y pantalones holgados, hechos con tela elástica que pasa por el blanco, gris y negro, algunas secciones de color rojo en sitios clave, con otros colores brillantes, entre ellos amarillo, naranja, verde y azul, más de los que resaltan en la oscuridad gracias a su increíble talento con la máquina de coser y la química. Una gorra similar a la de Ally la acompaña, una que tiene en la parte frontal la calavera con los huesos cruzados en el inferior.

En el fondo hay una nota, la cual desdoblo para leer, aprovechando que Ally está mirando por la ventana, por esa ventana…

La nota tiene un pequeño mensaje.

 _No tengo palabras, gracias por hacer esto dulzura. Te veremos esta noche, y te ayudaremos a salir adelante con todo lo que pueda pasar. E._

Aún tengo que contarle lo que acaba de acontecer entre Jay y yo, además debo buscar la manera en la que nuestro grupo vuelva a estar junto una vez más, sea en los términos que sea y aunque hayan rencores ocultos al final.

—Supongo que debería vestirme —digo, atrayendo su atención—. Aunque no me has dicho cómo resultó tu examen.

—Oh, ¡fue una completa maravilla! ¡Aprobé con la mejor nota! ¡Y todo te lo debo a ti! —se apresura para rodear la cama y rodearme con sus brazos en otro de esos abrazos sorpresivos que a las personas de Auradon les gusta dar, uno que le devuelvo de cualquier manera—. Además con todo esto que acabo de poner sobre ti me siento como la peor amiga del mundo.

—Era de esperarse, eres una chica sumamente inteligente además de buena amiga, y sobre el baile no tienes de qué preocuparte, es algo que habría hecho de todas maneras, y espero dar lo mejor de mí para eso, aunque supongo que debo vestirme ahora porque no quiero llegar tarde.

—Claro, claro, tienes razón, aunque el Festival inicia al anochecer —separamos el abrazo hasta ese momento, sus manos se quedan sobre mis antebrazos, les da un ligero apretón antes de sonreír, dar la vuelta y salir por donde entró, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

Me paso las dos manos por el rostro, completa frustración, y la falsa modestia por la nueva labor que puso en mis hombros logró pasar como verídica ya que la hice reír, de una forma u otra. Debo aprender a decir no, en verdad debo.

Sea como sea comienzo a vestirme con el atuendo, uno que es bastante cómodo y ligero, perfecto para la rutina que han preparado, una que seguramente les tomó un cierto tiempo por los pasos complicados y las secuencias que deben estar con una temporización perfecta para su ejecución. Nada que no pueda superar.

Mi estómago gruñe como un animal a punto de morir, el hambre voraz que he tenido desde que llegamos y que he podido mantener hasta ahora no ha cambiado en lo más mínimo. Aseguro la parte trasera de la gorra a la cintura del pantalón, tomo mi celular, murmullo entre dientes la letra de la canción que voy a presentar como individual antes de salir del dormitorio, una canción que encontré en el acervo virtual de Auradon, un clásico así como lo llaman.

A estas alturas ya debería saber que nunca es bueno salir de algún lugar con la mirada baja, en este caso por hacerlo no me doy cuenta de quien sea caminando por el pasillo, solo lo sé cuando me atravieso en su camino y chocamos, el golpe es tan duro y repentino que ambos caemos como piedras al piso, todo lo que cargaba en los brazos termina extendido en el suelo.

—Sin duda eso dolerá más tarde —dice un chico con un tono de voz muy bajo, tímido en otra forma de describirlo, mientras se levanta y me extiende una mano para ayudarme a levantar—. Lo siento mucho, no te vi, de veras lo siento.

—No hay problema, supongo que también es mi culpa por caminar sin mirar hacia dónde iba —tomo su mano y pongo de mi parte para ponerme de pie.

Levanto la mirada para ver a este nuevo desconocido, un chico de altura casi igual a la mía, de mandíbula cuadrada y completa simetría de su rostro, facciones cinceladas, cabello castaño oscuro y ondulado que le cubre levemente los ojos, ojos con heterocromía, uno azul y otro marrón, nariz pequeña con el tabique desviado de modo notable, barbilla bifurcada y con una edad aparente a la mía.

—Uh… ¿te encuentras bien? —pregunta con completa timidez, con un rubor que le cubre las mejillas.

—¿Me quedé mirando mucho tiempo? —pregunto, y es hasta entonces cuando suelto su mano, algo que no recuerdo haber hecho salvo para levantarme, algo que omití debido a que no puedo dejar de ver sus ojos por alguna razón. No porque sea una mutación extraña, es algo más que no puedo describir.

—Sí, en realidad lo hacías, y por un segundo creí que ibas a golpearme así que pensé…

—¿Qué pasa con tus ojos? —es mi turno de preguntar, pero el modo en el que sale de mis labios es agresivo, lo reconozco tanto por la incomodidad que recorre mi cuerpo como por el modo en que se encoge de hombros y bufa.

—¿Qué pasa con tu cabello? —me mira a los ojos y arquea la ceja derecha, listo para atacarme con palabras en caso de ser necesario. No obstante me río por lo bajo mientras me paso una mano por el cabello.

— _Touché_ —digo, reconociendo que supo responder a mis palabras.

Nos quedamos en silencio un momento, él se queda mirando las puntas de sus zapatos mientras yo le echo otra mirada, notando que está vistiendo exactamente lo mismo que yo, excepto el rojo siendo púrpura en él, lo que sólo puede significar que es otro recluta para el número de baile de esta noche, o sea otra persona con quien tengo que lidiar y socializar.

Lo que me faltaba.

—Lo siento, pero me dicen eso demasiadas veces en el día como para no estar dispuesto a decir algo en contra —sonríe de modo amplio, mostrando dientes blancos y casi perfectos, salvo por el incisivo inferior izquierdo que sobresale un poco—. En fin, después de esa agresiva primera impresión me presentaré. Me llamo Liam, y si te lo preguntas no soy hijo de ningún príncipe o princesa.

—Carlos, y no hace falta que diga el resto porque estoy seguro que lo sabes ya —digo, estirando la mano para estrecharlas, a lo que responde en el acto con sus pequeñas manos, temblorosas, algo que casi paso desapercibido.

—Claro que lo sé, ustedes fueron la sensación cuando llegaron aquí, y siguen siéndolo después de todo por lo que han tenido que pasar, en especial tú ahora que lo pienso —arqueo la ceja cuando dejamos de estrechar las manos, pidiéndole que hable más sobre lo que se dijo de mí en mi ausencia—. M-me refiero a que asistí a tu f-funeral, y verte aquí pues… es… extraño, s-si lo resumo en una palabra.

—¿Estuviste ahí? —pregunto ya que no lo creo, eso porque estuve viendo a los dolientes una y otra vez, entre ellos no recuerdo haber visto a alguien como él, sin duda lo recordaría porque no es la clase de persona que pase desapercibido por su apariencia. Me responde asintiendo con la cabeza lentamente, haciendo que su cabello se mueva más sobre su frente—. ¿Nos conocemos?

—Sólo de vista, no coincidimos en clases pero te he visto por los pasillos y en los partidos de tourney, a ti y a ese chico Jay, quien es genial para eso.

—Si involucra violencia entonces siempre va a ser bueno en ello.

Se ríe por mi comentario, me mira a los ojos y vuelve a agachar la mirada, luego se arrodilla para levantar lo que tenía en los brazos, unas cuantas cosas de parafernalia, un fedora gris con detalles blancos, y unos cuantos libros. Algo así como un impulso se apodera de mí, condescendencia quizá, no sabría decirlo, pero me obligo a ayudarlo al ser mi culpa por la que caímos en primer lugar.

—Entonces… puedo ver que por fin estamos juntos en algo —dice, riendo y con su labio inferior entre los dientes—, me refiero a que estaremos juntos en el número de baile de las chicas.

—Tal parece que así será, aunque fui informado por Ally apenas ayer por la noche y tuve que memorizar todo para hoy.

—Jane me pidió hacerlo, hemos sido amigos desde el jardín de niños, y habría sido muy grosero de mi parte decirle que no.

—No sé lo que sea eso —me mira, como si hubiese dicho algo inapropiado en el momento cuando todos guardan silencio, o como si fuera más el bicho raro que suelo ser todos los días.

—¿No hay un jardín de niños en la Isla de los Perdidos? —inquiere, sonando curioso al mismo tiempo que temeroso por el modo en que reaccione.

—Nada que tenga las palabras jardín o niños en el nombre.

—Es una lástima, pero bueno, un jardín de niños es algo como una escuela a la que asisten niños pequeños, de entre dos y tres años. Es el comienzo de toda la vida académica aquí en Auradon.

—En la Isla nuestra vida académica inicia hasta que nuestros padres deciden enviarnos ahí, muchas veces contra nuestra voluntad, además la única escuela que existe ahí podría ser definida más bien como un penitenciario correctivo, sin la parte de las normas, o el penitenciario, o lo correctivo.

Se ríe una vez más, lo cual me hace reír también, más que nada por el hecho de que no sabe lo que es una vida dura, y que está totalmente alienado a la clase de cosas que ocurren al otro lado del puente en el océano, en esa porción de tierra flotante en la que están recluidas personas, como ratas en un laboratorio.

Sigo pensando que somos un experimento social, sin importar los días que transcurren lo sigo pensando.

—¿Y dónde está Jay? —pregunta cuando ambos nos ponemos de pie, toma sus libros de mis manos y me toma un segundo soltarlos ya que el recuerdo de lo que pasó hace un par de minutos regresa con suma intensidad.

—Es… está… la verdad no sé dónde está, ya no compartimos dormitorio.

—Oh, vaya, pero… bueno… yo… —se rasca la nuca, nervioso, como si buscara en un gran repertorio de palabras las que fueran más adecuadas para que no sigan habiendo malos entendidos—, s-sé que es demasiado decir esto pero recuerdo muy claro c-cuando se besaron en el escenario, así que pensé… —se mueve en su lugar, sonrojado casi hasta las orejas, como si le incomodara hablar de eso.

—¿Hay algo que quieras preguntarme en concreto, Liam? —inquiero, cortando sus modos de aproximarse a las cosas. No digo que sean malos o algo peor, pero la manera en la que se cohíbe y se muestra tímido casi me hace reír, no en tono de burla, sino por la manera en la que sobrelleva las cosas.

—E-es sólo que… —pongo una mano en su hombro, lo cual lo hace levantar la mirada y sonreír, lo cual también lo hace soltar las cosas que tenía en los brazos.

Creo que estoy seguro hacia dónde está yendo esto, pero otra vez es cuestión de comprobar alguna hipótesis.

—Respira y dilo, es sencillo —sugiero como en una de esas muchas ocasiones en las que me dieron consejos, no los acaté, y ahora es mi turno de hacerlo.

—N-no puedo —agacha la mirada, hace puños con las manos con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se vuelven blancos—. N-no si me miras.

—¿Hay algo malo con mi mirada? —quito la mano de su hombro, reacciona a ello siguiendo el movimiento de mi brazo con la mirada, como si quisiera tenerla sobre él una vez más—. Oh, ¿es por lo que dije acerca de tus ojos? Lo lamento, pero nunca había visto a alguien así, por eso tenía que preguntar…

—No se trata de eso, ya te dije que me lo dicen muchas veces para que una más haga una diferencia —respira profundo y despacio, luego vuelve a establecer un tembloroso contacto visual conmigo, tembloso al igual que sus labios antes de hablar—. T-tus ojos son muy bonitos, p-por eso no puedo hablar sólo así, porque verlos m-me recuerda el nerviosismo que sentía cuando q-quería hablar contigo por primera vez p-pero no podía por miedo a que Jay desviara más el tabique de m-mi nariz con su puño.

Entonces ahí está el meollo del asunto, mis hipótesis son ciertas: Liam, un completo extraño, gusta de mí, quizá por algo momentáneo, quizá porque para algunas personas todavía soy en juguete nuevo salido de la Isla de los Perdidos, quizá porque es entrometido en el mismo sentido de curiosidad que Ally, o quizá porque ve algo en mí que le gustaría conocer.

No estoy seguro de muchas cosas ahora, pero creo que lo mejor sería hablar sobre el elefante caminando en el pasillo con él. Hablar de lo que es evidente.

—Lo que quiero preguntarte es… ya sabes, si… te… ¿te gustaría salir conmigo alguna vez? ¿Sí? —da pequeños saltos en su lugar, arqueo otra vez la ceja por su entusiasmo, algo que no se daría en mí si estuviera tratando con una persona nueva, aunque debo admitir que es alguien agradable para estar… y para ver—, m-me refiero a que se me ocurrió que, quizá, no lo sé, si tú quieres, después de todo el Festival podríamos ir a comer algo y al observatorio, h-hay una exhibición de cometas que me gustaría ver, aunque no hay nadie que quiera ir conmigo.

—Liam, escucha, la cuestión en esto es que…

—Oh —baja la mirada y deja salir un tembloroso suspiro, algo que me hace estremecer, algo que me empuja contra mi voluntad a querer abrazarlo y susurrarle al oído que todo estará bien, que no debe preocuparse. ¡¿Qué diablo está pasando conmigo?!—, lo entiendo muy bien, no necesitas decirlo —

—¿No? —inquiero, arqueando la ceja derecha.

—Claro que no, porque es obvio que vas a rechazarme, así que olvida todo lo que dije y…

—Espera, espera —digo, haciendo que se ponga rígido en su sitio y levante la cabeza lentamente—. Pero tampoco estoy aceptando tu propuesta.

—N-no entiendo —ladea la cabeza hacia la derecha, como Chico cuando está confundido por algo que pasa. Verlo en la expresión de Liam me hace querer darle una patada por la ternura que se apodera de él.

¡¿Ternura?! ¡¿En serio?! Debo parar con todo eso. Pero no quiero parar.

—Seré honesto contigo, acabo de terminar con Jay hace no más de veinticuatro horas, no sé los términos en los que quedamos y tampoco sé qué tan rápido se vaya a correr el rumor, por lo que te pido que no digas nada —asiente con mis palabras, despacio, como si analizara el trasfondo de la situación con detenimiento—. Por eso no sé nada sobre él, y por eso no puedo darte una respuesta concisa, o una que nos haga felices a ambos de cierta manera. Espero que lo entiendas.

—Oh, claro que lo entiendo, casi a la perfección —ladea una sonrisa y sus ojos se humedecen un poco, parpadea un par de veces para ahuyentar las lágrimas—, pasé por una situación similar con mi ex-novia, su nombre no es importante pero terminamos porque nunca le agradaron muchas cosas de mí, no le interesaba lo mismo que a mí cuando yo me interesaba en lo suyo por ella, a causa de eso había peleas constantes y largos periodos en los que no hablábamos, nada agradable, y me dolió mucho cuando todo terminó porque creí que podría haber un momento en el que viera lo que hacía por ella, lo que estaba dispuesto a hacer, pero nunca sucedió, y por eso rechazaba a todos aquellos que querían salir conmigo, fuera un chico o una chica, porque esperaba tener ese momento de estar con ella una vez más —resopla otra vez, como si expresando su situación fuera suficiente para que todo tuviera un mejor matiz. Debería hacer algo similar en el futuro—. A lo que me refiero es que está bien, podemos no salir y solamente vernos por los pasillos, hablar de vez en cuando, encontrarnos debido a las chicas, no lo sé, pero algo que sea cómodo para ti porque, honestamente, no quiero perder contacto contigo.

—¿Harías eso por alguien a quien acabas de conocer? —arqueo las cejas con cada palabra, demasiado sorprendido por ver que el espíritu abnegado y altruista está inculcado en cada habitante de Auradon, en algunos más que en otros.

—Lo haría por alguien a quien quiero conocer de verdad, saber su historia, sus fortalezas y debilidades, lo que piensa sobre ciertas cosas, su postura ante otras, si compartimos algunas cosas en común, pero lo más importante es que lo haría por alguien que, del modo más sorpresivo que puede haber, me gusta mucho.

Nos quedamos en silencio, me mira hasta que tengo que bajar la mirada, hago lo mismo en un par de ocasiones para no sentir que está viendo en lo profundo de mí para saber si lo que digo es cierto o sólo se trata de una forma para protegerme de todo lo que pueda pasar de ahora en adelante.

Se sonroja cada vez que me atrapa mirándolo a los ojos, sigue moviéndose en su lugar, nervioso por esta situación, además de que es alguien más agregado a la corta lista de las personas a quienes puedo ver después de que ya no me mira, no pierdo el interés en lo que hace o en sus formas de reaccionar. Me gusta el tono de su voz, es grave la mayor parte del tiempo pero se agudiza un poco cuando las emociones se exacerban en él, no se limita mucho a expresar lo que quiere o cómo todo él reacciona ante las cosas.

Me agrada Liam, y me gustaría conocerlo bien, tal vez como un simple amigo o, si las piezas se mueven de una forma correcta, en algo más.

—Será mejor que me vaya, de todos modos tengo que llevar esto al escenario antes de la presentación y… —mueve las manos en dirección al suelo, antes de que se arrodille para levantarlas hago uso de mi magia para apilarlas, elevarlas en el aire y colocarlas en sus brazos extendidos. No dejó de abrir los ojos por ver el acto, y vuelve a saltar en su lugar, soltando algo así como chillidos de alegría—. ¡Nunca había visto a alguien hacer algo así!

—Seguramente sí, sólo estás diciendo cosas que me gustaría escuchar.

—Tal vez tienes razón en eso, sólo tal vez.

—Deberías dejar de coquetear conmigo y entregar eso antes de que lo dejes caer de nuevo —digo, y como si me retara hace que la pila de objetos se tambalee en sus brazos, luego se ríe con completa arrogancia.

—Cierto, aunque prefiero quedarme y verte sonreír, además aunado a eso me gustan tus pecas —estira la mano y su pulgar acaricia mi mejilla derecha, que lo haga hace inevitable que me encoja de hombros por la velocidad y espontaneidad de sus acciones—. Calma, no voy a hacerte daño… nunca podría… por lo que sea y porque seguramente sabes más cosas sobre actos malvados —arqueo la ceja pero no busco establecer contacto visual, sólo me quedo con los brazos encogidos—. ¡No me mal entiendas! L-lo digo porque vienes de la Isla, e-escuché que les enseñan a odiar a las personas de este lado de la barrera y todo eso, p-por eso lo digo y…

—Sólo entrega eso, de cualquier modo te veré más tarde —aparto su mano y le doy un 'amistoso, cordial y fraternal' golpe en el hombro derecho, sonríe una vez más antes de chocar su puño contra el mío, luego gira sobre su flanco derecho y desaparece por el pasillo.

El único sonido que interrumpe el silencio son sus alegres silbidos.

Me paso ambas manos por las mejillas, como si acabara de despertar de alguna clase de sueño que no he podido tener. Sólo para confirmar me doy una sonora bofetada, como las que solía darme mamá, con tal fuerza que pequeños puntos negros nublan las comisuras de mi vista, haciendo que me tambalee un poco.

El dolor no me despierta.

El entorno no cambia de manera súbita.

No estoy soñando, todo lo que acaba de pasar con Liam fue real.

Liam…

Sacudo la cabeza y me armo de valor para encaminarme al exterior, lo hago esquivando personas, manos acusadoras y miradas de reproche (¿algún día irán a terminarse?), hasta que llego a los jardines y trepo a un árbol al azar, apenas lo necesariamente alto para que mis piernas se columpien con libertad por ambos lados de una gruesa rama que sin duda soportará mi ligero peso.

El follaje me oculta, lo único visible son mis delgadas pantorrillas cubiertas por el holgado pantalón y mi inseparable par de botas.

Entrelazo las manos detrás de mi cabeza y cierro los ojos, de cualquier modo el ochenta y cinco por ciento de las clases fueron suspendidas por la festividad, todas las mías incluidas en ese porcentaje, por ello lo mejor que puedo hacer para matar el tiempo antes del inicio es disfrutar del viento, el sonido de las hojas cuando se mecen con la brisa, el calor de la tarde, las charlas en la lejanía, además de uno de los hobbies que pocos conocen sobre mí, trepar árboles.

Si me concentro totalmente en lo que pienso y me dejo llevar por ello entonces entiendo mi estúpida e incoherente sonrisa.

Mi pensamiento gira entorno a Liam y muchas posibilidades mientras mis piernas se columpian a los lados de la rama.

* * *

—Oye, oye —escucho antes de sentir que una piedra golpea el punto exacto entre mis cejas, una precisión que sólo pocas personas pueden tener—, será mejor que bajes de ahí antes de que caigas y te rompas el cuello.

—Sabes mejor que nadie que nunca me he caído de un árbol, soy genial para hacerlo —respondo, sacudiendo los hombros y sin molestarme en verlo.

—No me hagas probarte lo contrario, sólo baja de una buena vez.

Gruño y abro los párpados, viendo que el sol está en un punto que produce matices de luces amarillas, naranjas y rosas en el cielo con pocas nubes, la brisa comienza a enfriarse un poco mientras los reflectores giratorios son encendidos, invadiendo un cielo perfecto con la iluminación artificial.

Bajo la mirada hacia Jay, que tiene un par de guijarros más en la mano, juega con ellos, una amenaza silenciosa a que los lanzará si no hago lo que dice. Le hago caso, tomándome mi tiempo para estirarme, ahuyentar el cansancio que se cierne sobre mí, la somnolencia que permanece en el imaginario, bajar del árbol con pasos lentos y seguros, 'haciéndolo precavidamente para evitar un accidente', hasta que por fin toco el suelo, estirando la espalda una vez más antes de girar hacia él.

Me mira con una sonrisa ladeada, arquea la ceja derecha antes de rodar los ojos y gruñir por lo bajo, como si en verdad estuviera molesto.

—¿Me hiciste bajar del árbol para…?

—Mal dijo que estabas por aquí, me ordenó que te buscara para que afinaran los últimos detalles de su número de baile o algo así, la verdad no podía escucharla con claridad entre tantas personas alborotadas como gallinas por un coyote en su gallinero —arqueo la ceja derecha, buscando el punto de la conversación—. Mal me envío a buscarte, punto.

—¿Ahora no quieren asesinarse? —empiezo a caminar hacia ninguna parte en particular, sólo haciéndolo para encontrar a Mal con la mirada en cualquier parte, él gruñe otra vez antes de alcanzarme y poner su brazo sobre mis hombros, me junta a su cuerpo a lo cual reacciono encogiéndome, casi dejando que mi magia actúe y lo envíe al menos veinte metros lejos de mí. Una defensa.

—Me ordenó buscarte y lo hice, le dije que hiciera lo mismo con Evie porque quiero hablar con ustedes —giro la cabeza lo necesario para verlo por el rabillo de mis ojos, sigue sonriendo y mirando hacia el frente—. Quiero que volvamos a estar juntos como un grupo, como el equipo en la maldad que solíamos ser cuando dejamos la Isla y llegamos aquí, como el fiel grupo que se desintegró hasta hace poco, aunque tú y yo ya no seamos nada, tal como lo deseas, quiero saber que hay a quienes puedo acudir si necesito algo.

Me trago el sabor amargo que se apodera de mi boca, todo lo que hierve dentro de mí queda apresado y espero nunca llegar a un punto donde todo pueda salir de mi boca en forma de insultos, o quizá en algún hechizo que pueda conjurar por si eso logra que mis habilidades aumenten.

Durante todo lo que dijo no paré de escucharlo hablar sobre él, él y él, sobre que nos quiere juntos por cosas que espera obtener en el futuro.

Asiento lentamente y cierro los párpados con fuerza para relajarme, respiro profundo y lo dejo ser mi vista para no tropezar con los cables de los reflectores, con las mesas que están siendo decoradas para quienes prefieren observar o comer en lugar de bailar o unirse de una mejor manera al festejo.

Todo a nuestro alrededor está siendo decorado de azul en las diversas escalas del color, desde el azul puro hasta el azul cielo, azul cobalto, índigo, hasta el azul ultramarino, predominando mayormente los tonos cielo y zafiro. Los invitados no están todos usando el color para vestir, una exageración aunque esto sea Auradon, pero tienen detalles para que no se pierda el sentido, desde pequeños prendedores o lazos hasta personas que se han teñido el cabello o las cejas con azul eléctrico, de ese tono que dejaría ciego a cualquiera que lo viera en plena luz del día.

—¿Cómo estuvo tu mañana? —pregunta de la nada, haciendo que esta vez quite su brazo de mis hombros y siga caminando, sin importarme si me sigue o no.

—Bien, desperté hasta tarde así que sólo me vestí y salí del dormitorio, nada interesante le pasa a alguien como a mí.

—Mi mañana también fue aburrida, desayuné, fui un rato al gimnasio y luego corrí un circuito que inventé en el bosque, deberíamos intentarlo.

—No me gusta correr, o estar en el bosque, y si pudiera escoger tener ruedas entonces las preferiría a tener que caminar —salimos por el lado opuesto de la tienda colocada en el jardín principal, algo que me trae recuerdos intensos sobre ese primer beso que tuvimos para el ojo público.

—Pero si tuvieras ruedas no podrías bailar, no suena como un muy buen plan.

—Tienes razón, pero de todos modos lo prefiero.

La conversación no está llena de juegos o ligeros golpes, ninguno se ríe o gira a ver lo que el otro hace, solamente es una conversación monótona, aburrida y que de forma estricta no tiene sentido, es algo que estamos haciendo nada más para que no sea más evidente lo que sucedió entre nosotros.

Además verlo pretender que no se escabulló dentro mi dormitorio hace que mi paciencia empiece a tener sus límites.

Seguimos de largo por el jardín hasta que llegamos a las gradas, donde Mal está caminando de un lado al otro con las uñas entre los dientes, y desde aquí veo que sus ojos brillan, mostrando lo enfurecida que debe estar. Evie se mantiene con la espalda contra un tubo, los brazos cruzados y hablando con ella para tratar de calmarla, algo que no logrará tan fácil. Las dos están usando el atuendo para la presentación, y desde esta distancia puedo ver que los suyos tienen detalles púrpuras y azules respectivamente, algo que no podría faltar.

Antes de que podamos llegar alguien me toma del brazo, y tristemente no es quien creí que sería. Es Ally, quien me aparta de Jay sólo unos seis pasos, los que cree necesarios para que haya un poco de privacidad y él no se entere de lo que sea que vaya a decirme.

—¿No recibiste mi mensaje? —pregunta, denotando más su acento, y es hasta entonces cuando noto que está temblando, no como si estuviera enfurecida o con frío, más bien parece algo ansiosa, como si temiera que lo peor fuera a suceder.

—¿Mensaje? —digo, sacando mi celular y mostrándole que no hay nada en la pantalla, pero no es a lo que se refiere ya que lo aparta, niega con la cabeza y deja salir un pesado suspiro.

—No, no uno de texto, envié a un amigo de Jane, Liam, a tu dormitorio para decirte sobre el último ensayo que haríamos para ver que todo estuviera en orden, esperamos cerca de media hora y nunca apareciste.

—¡Eso fue porque nunca me dijeron nada! —digo, ahora tomando el lado de la ansiedad en esto, ya que un ensayo con todos los demás no me habría venido nada mal, habría entendido el por qué de algunas secuencias y cómo terminaría todo el número ya que fue una parte que nunca pude ver en los vídeos—. Pero eso puede arreglarse, juro que haré mi mejor esfuerzo, pero ahora iba a hablar con Mal e Evie sobre algo que nos involucra a Jay y a mí.

—Trata de que te expliquen de la mejor manera las partes que faltan, y si no lo logran también puedes recurrir a mí, o a Liam, o a las chicas, ¡a quien sea! Pero que no sea algo que pase así como así.

—No lo hará, relájate, pero ahora debo irme.

Toma dos largos mechones de cabello dorado con sus manos, los coloca sobre su rostro antes de dejar salir un grito extremadamente agudo, tanto que me lastima los oídos, y algo que no parece ser una buena idea si va a cantar en poco tiempo.

Da la vuelta y corre hacia la tienda, derribando a un par de meseros, antes de encontrar coincidentemente a Liam, lo sujeta por los brazos y lo agita de tal forma que hasta yo me siento mareado, luego toma su oreja para hacerlo caminar detrás de ella, como una madre cualquiera lo haría en la Isla para darle una lección a un niño, una madre a un niño pequeño, eso antes de recurrir a la violencia física total.

—¿Qué fue todo eso? —pregunta, riendo por lo bajo.

—Me gustaría saberlo a mí también.

Volvemos a encaminarnos hacia las chicas, los ojos de Mal parecen brillar más que usualmente, como si nos hubiese visto tomar esa fugaz interrupción y ahora buscara la menor provocación para estallar, cosa que seguramente va a hacer.

—Genial, finalmente decidieron hacer su maldita aparición —gruñe Mal en el momento cuando estamos a tres pasos de distancia, el instante en el que quisiera dar media vuelta y charlar con quien sea menos con ella, no si está así.

—Mal, modales, recuerda que cambiamos —Evie la reprende en voz calmada.

—Al diablo, E, no estoy de humor con todo lo que hay que hacer esta noche, lo que debemos hacer para que Auradon nos crea que cambiamos aunque muy, _muy_ en el fondo, disfruto hacer todas esas tonterías, y me siento peor cuando éste —dice, refiriéndose obviamente a Jay con una mano que brilla levemente con un tono verde—, decide que es simple y sencillo buscar hacer una reunión entre los cuatro cuando por su culpa nuestro pequeño mejor amigo terminó muerto.

—Pero ya no lo estoy —los tres giran la cabeza con los ojos abiertos, demasiado sorprendidos de que haya dicho algo, y más aún porque es algo orientado de cierta forma de defenderlo. No me encojo de hombros, de hecho estiro más la espalda—, ya no lo estoy, no lo estaré otra vez hasta que envejezca, o que una flecha me atraviese el cuerpo, no lo sé, el punto es que quizá debamos escucharlo.

Mal rueda los ojos, el brillo se apaga lentamente, Evie cruza los brazos y cierra los ojos para respirar un par de veces. Mientras tanto Jay me dedica una pequeña sonrisa, me da un apretón en el hombro y estira el puño, acto que le respondo para chocarlos ya que tal vez una amistad sí puede salir de las cenizas de esto, la resurrección que se podría esperar. Aunque sólo tal vez.

Jay abre la boca para hablar, con una sonrisa en sus labios y como si esto fuera a ser algo sencillo, pero es cuando me coloco junto a Evie, y Mal junto a mí, cuando nos tiene a los tres frente a él, el momento cuando todo en él parece temblar, mete ambas manos en sus bolsillos, se encoge de hombros, juega con guijarros invisibles en sus pies y se mueve de un lado al otro, totalmente diferente a quien suele ser.

Espero que verlo así sea otra de esas cosas que nunca pueda olvidar.

—L-lo… —traga con fuerza, haciendo que la prominencia en su garganta se mueva pesadamente, como si con eso también se tragara su orgullo—. Lo siento.

Nos quedamos en silencio, yo digiriendo lo que acaba de decir en voz alta, una disculpa externalizada en voz alta. Por el rabillo del ojos veo que Mal se cubre la boca con las mano, obviamente evitando reírse en su cara sobre lo que acaba de decir, mientras que Evie se pone ambas manos sobre el pecho, conmovida o algo así, viendo que estas tierras mágicas tienen efectos sobre él.

Auradon sigue teniendo efecto sobre nosotros; quién sabe hasta dónde llegará.

—Esto es más difícil de lo que creí, y no pertenecer aquí lo hace peor.

—Sólo habla, estás dando un buen comienzo —dice Evie, sonriendo y usando un tono de voz que hasta a mí me alentaría a seguir con esto. Casi puedo olvidar que quiere recurrir a nosotros más que vernos unidos como un equipo, casi.

—Primero que nada quiero disculparme por todo lo que te hice, Carlos, una vez más y aunque no creas lo que digo lo lamento mucho, todos los días cuando no estuviste lo hacía, y ahora el no verte en el dormitorio me hace recordar el mayor error que he cometido, traicionarte de la peor manera que puede haber, traicionar tu confianza y lo que sentías por mí, pero es como lo dije, no pertenezco aquí y todo lo que mal aprendí en la Isla sigue estando presente, recordándome de dónde provengo y que si actúo sobre lo que quiero no voy a ser castigado.

—Alto, alto, alto, espera un momento —Mal lo interrumpe. Momento de las preguntas—. ¿Lo que sentías? ¿A qué se refiere exactamente con eso, Carlos?

—Creo que es bastante obvio, M —dice Evie, soliloquiando en voz alta, con voz suave y rodando los ojos para evitar ser asesinada con la mirada.

—Evie tiene razón —digo, ahora tomando mi respectiva participación sólo para brindar una explicación a lo más obvio que puede haber en este momento—. Para acortar, Jay y yo ya no estamos juntos.

—Bueno, me siento muy satisfecha sabiendo que al menos pudieron tomar una decisión más o menos inteligente, los dos.

—Como decía —Jay vuelve a hablar, claramente sin estar en la disposición de escuchar la carta que Mal tiene preparada para él—, seguido de eso quiero pedirles una disculpa a los tres, como mis amigos y mis compañeros de vida, como grupo que se unió contra Maléfica y que debería seguir unido pase lo que pase, para que cualquier nuevo desafío que nos arroje esta nueva vida se fácil de superar.

Se pasa las manos por el cabello, corto y alborotado, y parece olvidar que ya no es del largo usual ya que cuando sus manos pasan por sus hombros parecen querer aferrarse a algo. Todo es nuevo una vez más para él, para nosotros también.

Mal es la primera en caminar hacia él, con los brazos cruzados, la mueca de desagrado que siempre lleva encima, y con sus ojos brillando en intervalos de uno o dos segundos, para no dejar de ser amenazante. Se coloca frente a él, lo recorre con la mirada de pies a cabeza, haciendo que se encoja más de hombros, voltea sólo un poco para enviarle un último mensaje sutil a Evie antes de abrir los brazos y rodearlo, apoyando la cabeza sobre su hombro derecho.

Evie es la siguiente en moverse, estirando los brazos desde que se pone de pie y rodeándolo también, colocando la cabeza sobre su hombro izquierdo. Jay parece sorprendido ya que retrocede un par de pasos, levanta la cabeza como si yo fuera a darle una confirmación de si eso es real o no.

Levanto los hombros y bajo la mirada, mantengo la sonrisa tensando mis labios mientras me coloco entre las chicas, rodeándolas con mis delgados brazos hasta que Jay vuelve a reaccionar, las abraza por la cintura y sus manos se colocan sobre mi espalda baja, trazando pequeños círculos. Los cuatro suspiramos.

—Nos protegeremos de ahora en adelante, ninguna basura de Auradon podrá interponerse entre nosotros —asegura Mal, separando el abrazo múltiple—, y esto no significa que deje de conjurar hechizos contra ti, es algo que no podré dejar de hacer por un tiempo hasta que sienta que has tenido suficiente.

—Mientras no involucre huesos rotos o que sufra por toda la eternidad creo que podré sobrellevarlo de buena manera.

—Arruinas la diversión, y acabas de eliminar dos ideas que no había pensado.

Las explosiones que se anteponen a una discusión nos interrumpen, esas que me hacen saltar además de que también contaminan el perfecto cielo y lo invaden con fuegos artificiales de distintos colores, algunos estallan una vez para volver a hacerlo con más color un par de segundos después, algunos otros hacen dibujos impresionantes e incluso proyectan mensajes con letras encendidas de color en el cielo que empieza a oscurecerse, imposibles para que sean creados con simple pólvora y fuego; un poco de magia debe estar involucrado, eso es seguro.

Me coloco a su lado izquierdo mientras las chicas lo hacen al derecho, los cuatro caminamos en dirección a la tienda, la cual se llenó completamente de invitados quién sabe en qué momento. La mano de Jay se coloca con firmeza en mi hombro, la mía en su cintura, y es como si ninguno de los dos quisiera dejar ir al otro aunque sea lo mejor para ambos, para todos.

—Somos malos… —inicia, quitándole nuestro lema a Mal.

—De corazón —respondemos, mi voz resonando más entre el alboroto de los fuegos artificiales, los vítores, y las chicas. Su mano en mi hombro aferra su agarre, ladea una sonrisa y los cuatro entramos.

Fue una disculpa bastante sencilla además de corta. No me la creo por nada.

—… así que, estimados habitantes de Auradon, ¡comencemos con el Festival Azul! —dice Ben, ganándose el apoyo de la multitud. Sus padres están detrás de él, aplaudiendo y sonriendo, saludando, demasiado felices de que Ben sea nada más que un adolescente a cargo de un reino.

Sigue pareciéndome un error garrafal, siendo mi amigo o no, pero no es como si pudiera objetar en contra de que algo así suceda porque, como dijo Jay, no pertenezco aquí, ni le pertenecí a él, sólo a mí. Sólo a mí.

Pasamos de largo por las mesas, saludando a algunos invitados que por lo menos yo sólo conozco de vista, también a quienes no me miran como si fuera un monstruo real, y caminamos tras bambalinas, viendo a grupos y solistas caminar de aquí para allá, recitando en voz baja lo que harán, el turno que les corresponde, el tipo de iluminación que necesitan, los instrumentos que necesitan como apoyo, dando los arreglos finales a sus atuendos, etc., todo lo que suele ocurrir en un evento como estos. Según recuerdo somos el tercer número que se presentará, el que haré como solista es el quinto, siendo Audrey la intermediaria en ello.

No he sabido nada sobre ella ni del escándalo que quería hacer Aurora desde el 'incidente' con la armadura, salvo que no hubo ningún daño y todas ellas iban a ser quitadas para evitar futuros accidentes.

—¿Cómo es que te sigue gustando hacer esto? —dice cuando nos quedamos solos, las chicas se mueven hacia las demás para tranquilizar al manojo de nervios que Ally está siendo ahora. Me coloco frente a él para poder hablar—. Digo, debe llegar un punto en el que lo consideres aburrido, estoy seguro de que lo hay.

—Honestamente no lo hay, es algo que no estoy acostumbrado a hacer, algo que no me hace pensar en la Isla, en mamá, en todo eso, es algo así como liberador —me mira con una ceja arqueada, usando lenguaje no verbal—. No me mires así, sabes que lo es aunque en esta ocasión no quisiste participar, además…

—¡Aquí estás! —la voz de Liam, exaltada y un tanto aliviada, me hace dar un pequeño salto. Creo que mi temor a los sonidos altos nunca va a ser superado, pero ahora sería falso decir que no me siento un poco molesto al no haber recibido la noticia del último ensayo—. ¡Te he estado buscando por todas partes!

—¿Para decirme sobre el ensayo final antes de la presentación? —cruzo los brazos y arqueo la ceja, ante lo cual su sonrisa desaparece dolorosamente lento, baja la mirada hasta el suelo y desliza las manos dentro de sus bolsillos.

—Oh, ¿Ally ya te lo dijo? —pregunta, mirándome sólo por un minuto. Estoy seguro de que bajaría las orejas si tuviera la capacidad de hacerlo, como si fuese un cachorro siendo regañado.

—Más que decirlo fue darle una oportunidad para que me golpeara.

—¡Iba a decírtelo! ¡Juro que iba a hacerlo! —levanta las manos en el aire, como si lo estuviera amenazando de muerte. ¿En verdad seguimos siendo tan peligrosos a la vista de los demás?—. Pero como estuvimos charlando en el pasillo olvidé la razón por la que Ally me había enviado, no creí que verte me hiciera…

Jay se aclara la garganta de un modo muy sonoro, _demasiado_ , remarcando su presencia y recordándome que sigue estando aquí, haciéndome recordar que Liam apareció detrás de él de un momento a otro y casi me hizo olvidar por completo que existía.

Liam gira sobre sus talones y retrocede un par de pasos, no como si tuviera miedo, o eso creo, más bien como una manera para poder hablar con Jay a una distancia que le permita tener unos dos milisegundos de ventaja si decide perseguirlo hasta que pueda golpearlo.

—Oh, Jay, ¡hola! —Liam extiende la mano y le sonríe—. Me llamo Liam, es un gusto conocerte.

Ha quedado bastante claro que Jay nunca ha estado contento con nadie que se acerque a mí, no lo ha estado, no lo está y seguramente nunca lo estará, como ahora que mira a Liam como si fuera un saco de arena que está listo para soportar la mejor paliza que no ha podido dar hasta ahora, como en esa ocasión cuando ganó cincuenta monedas de oro y cincuenta de plata en una lucha contra otros cinco chicos, uno de todos ellos tenía que vencer a los demás en el término que fuese, el punto era ver sangre correr y personas golpeándose.

Fue sencillo para él, fue el primero en arremeter contra cada uno, el estado más salvaje en el que lo he visto alguna vez en la vida, siendo una completa fiera que no puede recordar su lado humano. Él tenía doce y yo diez, y fue otra de esas veces en las que creí que nunca más volvería a verlo con vida.

—¿Acaso no eres un rayo de sol? —espeta, arqueando la ceja, cruzando los brazos y empleando ese tono sarcástico que casi había olvidado de él de un modo que pondría incómodo a cualquiera, y en alguien tan sensible como Liam es algo que sin duda tiene sus efectos. Además sin duda lo tiene catalogado como un besa-traseros profesional, el nombre que suele darle a los estudiantes de la Preparatoria.

Baja la mano despacio, algo decepcionado por no haber podido iniciar una charla amena con él, y debería estar agradecido que Jay no le va a saltar encima de un árbol para que no vuelva a acercárseme, algo que estoy seguro que haría.

—Uh, bien, en vista de que no soy bienvenido creo que lo mejor será que me vaya —señala hacia la derecha, y antes de que alguien pueda decir algo comienza a caminar dando zancadas.

—No vayas muy lejos —digo, tragando el nudo en mi garganta por lo que acaba de pasar, sintiéndome molesto contra Jay ya que Liam solamente quiso ser amable, además creo que es algo así como un admirador suyo.

—Sí, no lo hagas, hay un par de cosas sobre las que me gustaría hablar contigo.

Me quedo congelado en mi sitio mientras veo a Liam sonreír una vez más, dar la vuelta y correr hacia Ally, envolviéndola en un abrazo durante el cual seguro le está leyendo una versión corta de su testamento. Jay no va a matarlo… hoy…

Recupero la compostura cuando pensar en su bienestar regresa la circulación de mi cuerpo a un estado funcional, lo tomo por el brazo y lo arrastro hasta un sitio donde hay pocas personas, donde el ruido del escenario servirá para encubrir nuestra charla. Lo suelto y de inmediato cruza los brazos, algo que también hago.

—¿Eso era completamente necesario? —pregunto, tensando la mandíbula.

—¿Acaso no viste el modo en que me temía? Maldición, habría pagado por una fotografía de su rostro, ¡habría pagado he dicho! —lo golpeo en el brazo.

—Sólo trataba de hablar contigo, de socializar contigo, ¿ese es un problema?

—Por supuesto que lo es, quería tratar conmigo para poder llegar a ti, para que no lo golpeara si lo veía a tu lado, tenía escrito 'culpable' y 'quiero estar en los brazos de Carlos' en esa nariz desviada suya desde que te miró.

—Eso no es cierto —digo, no estando seguro de lo que digo—, además era yo el que estaba molesto con él por no haberme dicho el encargo de Ally esta mañana.

—Y esa es otra cosa, gracias por mencionarlo, amigo —se pasa una mano por el cabello, esperando sujetar algo a la altura de su hombro de nuevo—. Carlos, terminamos hace menos de un día, lo que menos esperaba es que tú me quitaras el título de 'faldero' y lo emplearas para conseguir a un chico tan rápido.

Sabía lo que aproximaba, el hormigueo en mi cuerpo lo anunciaba, todo lo que dijo fue una farsa y ahora está saliendo la verdad, en algo que en verdad me dolió porque en parte es cierto hasta el punto de que quiero intentar algo con Liam, es falso porque no quiero que suceda así como así, necesita su tiempo.

Respiro profundo una, dos, tres, cinco veces, las que necesito para volver a orientar mis pensamientos y no actuar precipitadamente. Descruzo los brazos y miro hacia el techo, esperando para que el momento de formular los deseos llegue y que el mío pueda ser concedido, por más estúpido que pueda ser.

—Siempre supe que no hablabas en serio cuando te disculpaste con las chicas —bajo la mirada y lo atrapo mirándome con los ojos entrecerrados—. Y no tengo muy claro qué es lo que esperas obtener de mí ahora que el grupo volvió, pero si lo que buscas es que vuelva a estar contigo entonces tendrás que hacer un esfuerzo tan grande para que olvide la clase de persona jodidamente horrible que eres.

—Carlos… yo… —comienza a decir pero no lo escucho, sólo paso de largo a su lado, golpeándolo con mi brazo al pasar. No utilizo mi magia, sólo doy la vuelta para decir una última cosa.

—Por cierto, mi canción es sobre ti, así que quédate o no, me importa muy poco si me escuchas, de todos modos nunca lo has hecho.

No entiendo muy bien si el tiempo transcurre de manera más veloz cuando se está cabreado o algo así, lo único que sé es que me acerco a los demás en el momento cuando debemos subir al escenario. El telón cae mientras Hada Madrina nos introduce, tomo mi posición con el resto de los chicos, las chicas al frente, y trato de juntar en mi imaginación lo que escuché sobre el cierre de la presentación.

La música comienza a sonar, haciendo que todos guarden silencio, un fondo de piano con algunas notas graves mientras un reflector se enciende sobre Evie, con la mirada hacia abajo pero con una sonrisa en su rostro, quien tuvo la idea sobre usar esta canción y quien fue la principal en establecer los pasos del número. La luz hace relucir los brillos en su sombrero y en todo su atuendo.

 _Put your sneakers on_

 _Put your sneakers on,_

 _We're goin' dancin' all night long_

El telón se levanta lentamente cuando termina con la última palabra, revelando a todos los bailarines que estamos detrás, aunque por el momento son sólo Mal, Evie, Jane, Jordan, Lonnie, Freddie y Ally las que van a impresionar a todos, los chicos somos como bailarines de respaldo.

 _I got somewhere to be (where to be, where to be)_

 _I want you to come with me (come with me)_

 _See, I've put my sneakers on_

 _'Cause I'm gonna keep dancin'_

 _After they all go home_

Mal hace los coros que siguen a la voz de Evie, ambas señalan a Ben y Doug respectivamente, las demás lo hacen con un par de extraños que solamente estaban babeando al ver un conjunto de provocativos pasos de baile con partes expuestas de piel en piernas, brazos, espalda y pecho, idea de… Jane. Probablemente los mayores deben estar pasando por un momento incómodo, algunos quizá al borde del infarto, pero eso es lo que sucede cuando un grupo de adolescentes está a cargo de la diversión para todos los presentes al Festival.

 _So are you ready?_

 _Did you eat?_

 _Do you have the energy?_

 _Are you reloaded?_

 _Are you able to stay on your feet?_

 _Don't want you passing out_

 _After a couple o' hours of beats_

 _We're gonna keep going, and going, and going_

 _Yeah, 'cause_

Mal toma el liderazgo de esa siguiente parte, con el resto de las chicas haciendo coros. Básicamente este es otro momento que les da Auradon para probarles que en verdad tomaron un camino correctivo, y como todo el mundo está aplaudiendo además de cantando a su ritmo me parece que lo están logrando de maravilla, por otro lado finalmente es el momento en que los chicos salimos a escena, donde otra vez vuelvo a estar frente al ojo público. Otra vez.

 _Basically what we're gonna do is dance_

 _Basically what we're gonna do is dance_

 _Basically what we're gonna do is dance_

 _It will come easily when you hear the beat (oh)_

 _Basically what we're gonna do is dance_

 _Basically what we're gonna do is dance_

 _Don't you even worry 'bout other plans_

 _Yeah that's right, it's sneaker night_

Toda la presentación se realiza con base en pasos de hip-hop, algunos que son lentos antes de volverse explosivos, agresivos y veloces en el momento siguiente, mi tipo de baile favorito, ese además del que pudimos hacer de manera totalmente coordinada durante la fiesta por la coronación de Ben.

Logro hacer a un lado las voces de las chicas para concentrarme en lo que hago y por lo que estoy aquí, para redimirme una vez más ante todos. Se supone que los muchachos prepararon algo así como un solo al final del todo, unos segundos para hacer el tipo de baile que queramos, y debido a que solamente estuve practicando una noche antes me tocan los últimos segundos.

No recuerdo bien los nombres de los demás porque no es como si me hubiese detenido a saber con quién haría una presentación hoy, salvo un chico que está en el equipo de tourney, Mike, Kevin de mi clase de Química, los otros tres son completos extraños, sin contar a Liam no-soy-hijo-de-ningún-príncipe-o-princesa.

 _When the sun goes down (sun goes down)_

 _Oh we wake up (we wake up)_

 _A good night's sleep_

 _Ha! No need!_

 _No problem staying awake (no, no)_

 _When the beat is like an earthquake_

 _And we're unstoppable_

 _We're uncontrollable_

 _Just admit it_

 _You can't stop it_

 _It's addictive_

 _Yeah, yeah, yeah!_

Evie, Mal, Lonnie, Jane con Jordan, Ally y Freddie se hacen cargo del último verso, una frase para cada una en ese mismo orden, a la mitad se dividen entre dos bandos, las chicas de la Isla y las chicas de Auradon, cantan en coro, sonrientes, emocionadas y felices, antes de pedir aplausos a la multitud y que vitoreen, antes de darle paso a los chicos en su momento para brillar, abriendo un semicírculo, mientras ellas siguen cantando.

Mike comienza con un paso sencillo, algo llamado _stanky leg_ , el cual tratan de imitar las personas en la pista de baile; le sigue Kevin con algo llamado _popping_ , un paso que conlleva más dificultad por la clase de soltura que lleva en el cuerpo, como si cada extremidad estuviera separada de la otra para dar un efecto alucinante con cada movimiento; los demás chicos cuyos nombres no puedo recordar hacen un helicóptero, _shuffling_ y Nae Nae respectivamente, consiguiendo enloquecer más a la multitud; por mi parte hago un poco de _moonwalk_ , un movimiento sencillo que hago por todo el escenario antes de concluir con un salto mortal hacia atrás; Liam es quien concluye con algo llamado _pop, lock_ y _drop it_ , moviendo las caderas y todo su cuerpo con tal energía que todos los chicos seguimos su ritmo mientras el final de la canción se acerca.

 _Oh, put your sneakers on_

 _Oh, let's go all night long_

Al final de la canción, un coro hecho por todas las chicas, todos quedamos reunidos a la mitad del escenario, los chicos arrodillados y recuperando el aliento, ellas sobre nosotros con los brazos cruzados y expresiones serias en su rostro, algo así como su momento de empoderamiento, para las chicas de Auradon como para las de la Isla, algo que se mencionó en la pequeña conversación que se dio sobre lo ensayado.

La multitud enloquece cuando termina la presentación, los aplausos para ellas, los vítores para nosotros, los aclames para todos, incluso se hacen presentes un par de flores pasan volando sobre nuestras cabezas y que caen a nuestros pies.

Nos ponemos de pie y nos tomamos de la mano, hacemos una reverencia final antes de que el telón caiga frente a nosotros, luego todos comenzamos a saltar y a felicitarnos por el gran esfuerzo que acabamos de hacer, uno que sin duda nos habría hecho ganar una competencia.

Liam coloca su brazo y todo su peso sobre mis hombros, lo sé debido a que es el único que se tomaría esa libertad además de las chicas o Ally. Hago lo mismo que él y unimos las manos al centro junto con todos los demás, las levantamos en el aire en el segundo siguiente.

—¡El mejor grupo de todos! —decimos al unísono antes de un último abrazo y dirigirnos a la parte frontal del escenario, donde los asistentes nos felicitan una vez más mientras tomamos asiento en una de las mesas cercanas.

Me siento entre Mal e Evie, Liam entre Ally y Jane, aunque estoy seguro de que habríamos terminado juntos en nuestros sitios, pero es el hecho de que Jay está mirando desde una esquina, con los brazos cruzados, lo que me hizo pensar en que lo mejor para él es que todavía no estemos tan cerca el uno del otro.

Resoplo para luego dejar caer la cabeza hacia atrás sobre el respaldo de la silla, recupero el aliento y uso la gorra para darme un poco más de aire, en el momento justo cuando veo a Ben caminando hacia nosotros, con una sonrisa en su rostro que sería la perfecta definición para 'estoy a punto de hacer algo que no les va a gustar del todo a ninguno de ustedes'.

Levanto la cabeza de nuevo cuando está a dos pasos de distancia, pero decide darle un beso en la mejilla a Mal primero, algo por lo que ella arruga la nariz antes de dejar salir una risilla de chica enamorada, antes de girar la cabeza y, en un giro de los acontecimientos, darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla de vuelta. No sé bien qué me perdí de ella pero es sin duda algo que habría valido la pena hablar.

—Hicieron una estupenda presentación, aunque muchos aquí hablaban de que era un poco inapropiada para el público más joven.

—Ben, por favor, si no pudiéramos hacer cosas que corresponden a nuestra edad entonces las chicas deberíamos usar vestidos con enormes holanes, abanicos y guantes de seda que lleguen hasta nuestros brazos, los chicos deberían usar trajes de color negro, bombín y bastón, además no podríamos estar cerca unos de los otros, así que no gracias —espeta Jordan, tomando un sorbo de una burbujeante bebida color dorado y dejando salir un sonido de relajación.

—¿Y debemos la interrupción del rey Obvio porque…? —comienza a decir Freddie, con un trago de color marrón de aspecto sospechoso en la mano, al cual le da un sorbo antes de sonreír y mirarlo, pasando de largo el brillo verde de Mal.

—Oh, claro, venía a decir que Audrey decidió no presentarse, así que por deducción es el turno de Carlos para subir al escenario.

Tuve mala suerte la primera vez que debí presentar una canción para Auradon y fui el primero en la lista esa vez, ahora el hecho de que Audrey me antecediera y ya no lo haga me hace pensar en que hay un truco debajo, pero sea como sea me trago lo que sea que se apodera de mí y me pongo de pie sin objetar algo, sin dejar que el miedo a lo que pueda pasar se apodere de mí, sólo con el fin de mostrar una vez más lo que estoy pensando y sintiendo mediante una canción.

Regreso tras bambalinas cuando escucho la voz de Hada Madrina diciendo que Audrey se sentía indispuesta para hacer su número, aunque estoy seguro de haberla visto deambulando por los jardines antes de que todo comenzara. No me molesto en cambiar mi atuendo por algo más adecuado a la presentación, ni siquiera en cómo me veo para estar frente a todos otra vez, sólo me preocupo por nivelar mi respiración y no desmayarme por las notas que voy a entonar.

Tomo mi lugar en el taburete frente al micrófono como lo pedí, la mujer de edad avanzada que se ha encargado del piano durante toda la velada levanta los pulgares en mi dirección, dándome un poco más del ánimo que me habría gustado escuchar de las chicas, o de Liam…

—Muy bien, muy bien, nuestro siguiente número está a cargo de la persona más dulce que he podido conocer, el muchacho que, en conjunto con sus amigos, tomaron el camino correcto en su vida y ahora se han vuelto en ciudadanos que reflejan un cambio total a sus raíces —dice Hada Madrina, quitando el misterio sobre quién está al otro lado del telón—. Damas y caballeros, ¡Carlos de Vil!

En el momento cuando el telón comienza a elevarse y el piano inicia con sus notas es cuando el nerviosismo desea apoderarse de mí, razón por la que tomo el micrófono y la base, como apoyo. Cuando la luz del reflector impacta mi rostro me humedezco los labios, bajo la mirada hacia la mesa para ver que Evie, Mal, Liam y todos los demás me miran atentamente, razón por la que sonrío antes de mirar un punto en la tienda para que no se diga que estoy cantando hacia alguien, más bien que lo hago a causa de alguien.

 _Someone to hold you too close_

 _Someone to hurt you too deep_

 _Someone to sit in your chair_

 _To ruin your sleep._

Tomo una profunda respiración cuando los recuerdos de toda una vida al lado de Jay deciden hacerse presentes, como esa serie de instantáneas de la que parece nunca voy a ser capaz de apartarme. Lo quiera o no Jay va a estar ahí, siendo una parte de mí, una buena y una mala, una que me ha llevado a ser la persona que está detrás del micrófono y dando lo mejor de sí en el escenario.

 _Someone to need you too much,_

 _Someone to know you too well,_

 _Someone to pull you up short_

 _To put you through hell._

Bajo la mirada en el momento cuando veo a Jay moverse en dirección a Liam, lo toma del hombro y le susurra algo al oído, ante lo cual él asiente con una sonrisa y se pone de pie antes de seguirlo a la parte más alejada de la tienda, sin salir de ella, donde se dan un apretón de manos e inician una conversación mientras yo estoy aquí, en el taburete, viendo lo que hacen mientras intento no olvidar la letra de la canción por la interacción a la que temía mientras ocurre.

 _Someone to crowd you with love,_

 _Someone to force you to care,_

 _Someone to make you come through,_

 _Who'll always be there,_

 _A-as frightened a-as you_

 _Of being alive,_

 _Being alive,_

 _Being alive,_

 _Being alive._

Me complace ver a personas reuniéndose en la pista de baile con sus parejas, dando giros largos, bailando lento y cerca, satisfechos de cierta forma por lo que les estoy brindando, pero me siento más complacido al ver que la conversación de Liam y Jay termina con otro apretón de manos antes de que Jay lo jale en un abrazo que lo toma por sorpresa tanto a él como a mí ya que titubeo, se apartan y se dan una última sonrisa antes de que vea a Liam caminando hacia acá el escenario mientras Jay se queda ahí con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido. Vuelvo a mirar el punto en la nada; no debo mirarlos, no debo.

 _Somebody, hold me too close,_

 _Somebody, hurt me too deep,_

 _Somebody, sit in my chair_

 _And ruin my sleep_

 _And make me aware_

 _Of being alive,_

 _Being alive._

Me imagino al lado de Liam, aprendiendo cosas sobre él al mismo tiempo que él aprende sobre mí, mientras dejamos que el futuro tome su rumbo, en un espacio en el que formamos una pareja más que está conformada por la escoria que es un chico proveniente de la Isla y por la pulcritud de un chico de Auradon. Él está dispuesto a tomar ese riesgo, a ser visto de una manera reprochable, a darle un giro a su vida, a estar conmigo, lo cual me hace sentir insignificante y débil por la lágrima que resbala por mi mejilla. Todo esto es demasiado confuso…

 _Somebody, need me too much_

 _Somebody, know me too well_

 _Somebody, pull me up short_

 _And put me through hell_

 _And give me support_

 _For being alive_

 _Make me alive_

 _Make me alive_

 _Make me confused_

 _Mock me with praise_

 _Let me be used_

 _Vary my days_

 _But alone is alone, not alive_

No puedo luchar más en contra y es durante esa estrofa cuando miro a Jay y a Liam en tiempos desiguales, poniendo en una balanza, meditando, pensando en cientos de posibilidades, en el modo en que todo va a ser ahora si decido empezar algo con uno o volver con el otro. Sentimiento de estar vivo, ser querido, creer que alguien me necesita, ser algo significativo para los demás, todo eso es lo que está rumiando en mi cabeza mientras otra lágrima resbala por mi mejilla por ver que tengo talento y que estoy logrando un cambio. ¿Puedo obtenerlo de Jay? No sé. ¿Puedo obtenerlo de Liam? No sé. ¿Puedo obtenerlo de alguien más? No sé.

 _Somebody, crowd me with love_

 _Somebody, force me to care_

 _Somebody, let me come through_

 _I'll always be there_

 _As frightened as you_

 _To help us survive_

 _Being alive_

 _Being alive_

 _Being alive_

Literalmente todo el mundo se pone de pie cuando termino con la última nota sostenida, recupero el aliento mientras los aplausos se vuelven ensordecedores, los silbidos parecen dispuestos a dejarme sordo, e incluso los que bailaban comienzan a dar saltos en su sitio, sonrientes y pidiendo que lo haga de nuevo.

Me pongo de pie para hacer una reverencia final, estiro la espalda cuando el telón cae frente a mí y luego un par de delgados brazos rodean mi torso en un abrazo tan fugaz que me hace gruñir. Giro sobre mis talones para encontrarme con el nuevo amigo de Jay dándome una sonrisa, sonrojado y rascándose la nuca, nervioso, pero antes de que alguno de los dos hable nos movemos a un sitio junto al telón donde no importunamos a quienes están por presentarse.

—Carlos… eso fue… eso fue… realmente no tengo palabras que se aproximen a una descripción de lo que sentí mientras te escuchaba, fue algo verdaderamente hermoso, algo que me conmovió muy en el interior al poder ver una pequeña parte de ti que tal vez muchos no conocen, tu parte más débil, la parte más humana —escucho su voz, escucharlo decir todo eso hace que mi pecho se sienta cálido y que pensar sea difícil, pero no puedo mirarlo a la cara, no sin pensar en las cosas que quiero pedirle ahora que estuve pensando en él mientras entonaba una canción tan verídica y tan absurda—. Además con todo lo que…

—¿Cómo reaccionarías si te pido que me abraces?

Sus ojos, abiertos por la sorpresa que le ocasiona lo que acabo de preguntarle, se posan sobre mi rostro, me mira con detenimiento y con labios temblorosos, todo en él tiembla, como si buscara alguna de esa señales para que me tome en broma; no hago nada para que piense en ello, solamente le dedico una sonrisa.

Coloca las manos sobre mis hombros, deja salir una exhalación tan temblorosa que me hace pensar que esa historia sobre su ex-novia no es cierta y es la primera vez que está en contacto con alguien que le gusta. Hago lo mismo que él, poniendo las manos en sus hombros, antes de tomar la iniciativa y terminar con el espacio entre nosotros, haciendo un movimiento que termina en su cuerpo presionado contra al mío, mis brazos en su cintura y los suyos rodeando mi cuello, mi cabeza descansando sobre su hombro y su rostro hundiéndose un poco en mí, todo eso antes de que ambos suspiremos profundamente y sus manos se muevan sobre mi espalda, de arriba hacia abajo con lentitud, logrando que me relaje.

No sé lo que esté experimentando él pero es como si mi corazón fuese a estallar dentro de mi pecho, los latidos en mi oídos me lo están diciendo, estoy a punto de desmayarme por la nueva sensación que se apodera de mí, es embriagadoramente relajante al mismo tiempo que sigo sintiendo que esta es la primera vez que estoy haciendo esta clase de cosas; un chico de Auradon me hace sentir esta clase de cosas una vez más, alguien a quien muero por conocer y que, por lo que sea que he vivido, se ha convertido en alguien que llama mi atención. ¿Es en serio que puedo sentirme de tal manera ahora, o simplemente estoy dejando que mi imaginación trabaje de manera excesiva por todo esto? No sabría responderlo.

—Necesitaba esto —digo sobre su hombro, haciendo que vuelva a suspirar.

—Me gustaría tenerte en mis brazos unos minutos más, por favor.

Cierro los párpados despacio y cedo a su petición, colocando mi nariz sobre su hombro para que sus brazos se aferren a mí. Su cuerpo sigue temblando contra el mío, el calor que emana de él parece estar incrementando; todo lo que se produce en él me hace pensar en si yo reaccionaba de esta misma manera cuando estaba con Jay y no podía darme cuenta al preocuparme más por otra cosa que en mí.

—Jay me dijo un par de cosas mientras estabas en el escenario, una en especial que todavía retumba en mi cabeza —dice, por lo que separamos el abrazo apenas lo necesario para que pueda mirarlo esbozar una sonrisa y con un nuevo sonrojo en sus mejillas, acercándose lo suficiente para que pueda escucharlo mejor por sobre la estruendosa música y el resto de conversaciones.

—¿En serio lo hizo? —respondo, fingiendo sorpresa y desconcierto, moviendo la cabeza para que escuchar mi voz contra su oreja no sea un problema. No puedo evitar notar el modo en que se estremece cuando mi aliento toca su piel, casi me hace sonreír por pensar en los escalofríos que siente—. ¿Puedo saber qué te dijo?

—Fue sobre ti, por supuesto que puedes saberlo —sonríe una vez más, toma mi mano y nos aleja lo más posible de toda la cháchara que se desarrolla por el Festival hasta que llegamos a un sitio donde la música es menos audible, donde la privacidad se puede incluso respirar—. Me pidió que, y cito sus palabras, si ocurría algo entre nosotros, haría mi mejor esfuerzo por darte lo que él no pudo darte y que cree nunca será capaz de darte: darte un alguien.

Lo miro, deseando saber todo lo que le dijo mientras los observaba desde el escenario, pero parece tan aturdido por confesar algo tan importante que lo único que hago es colocar mi mano en su nuca, para evitar que siga rascándose, antes de colocar su frente contra la mía, sonriendo y dejando que los nuevos sentimientos se hagan cargo de mi cuerpo.

Acaricio su cabello, empleando mis uñas y mis dedos para sentir sus mechones moviéndose contra mi piel. Cede a mi tacto, inclina la cabeza y restriega su mejilla más contra mi mano. Una sonrisa comienza a ensancharse cada vez más y más en sus labios, haciendo que parezca el chico más tímido que pueda existir en el reino, y eso que no he conocido los demás.

—¿Y tú serías ese alguien? —pregunto, sintiendo que toda esta situación de la nueva interacción es frustrante cuando técnicamente tengo el permiso de Jay para hacer lo que quiera, y sin embargo parecería incorrecto.

—No puedo jurarte nada porque las promesas son fáciles de romper, pero ten por seguro que, s-si caes, e-estaré ahí p-para atajarte —espeta con firmeza, usando un tono de voz bajo, uno que tiembla cuando aparto el cabello que cubre su frente y sus ojos, la alteración genética más fascinante que he visto.

Antes de que pueda inclinarme sobre sus labios y expresar todo contra lo que estoy luchando un par de campanadas interrumpen la presentación que se estaba llevando a cabo, un número que involucraba malabares y acrobacias.

Liam toma mi mano y salimos corriendo lo más pronto posible al exterior de la tienda, seguido por un par de personas más. En el exterior el cielo finalmente se ha teñido de azul, el fenómeno por el que el Festival lleva el nombre. Las estrellas brillan en el horizonte, algunas más que otras, pero todas ellas están envueltas por algo así como un azulado velo mágico.

—¡Es momento de pedir tu deseo! —dice, cerrando los párpados con fuerza y con la sonrisa de una persona ilusionada en su rostro.

Dejo salir un suspiro, lo observo mientras mueve los labios para anunciar su deseo. El resto de personas hace lo mismo, algunos colocan las manos sobre su corazón, otros las levantan hacia el cielo, hay quienes las extienden a los lados, y están los que no hacen nada excepto pedir su deseo con una voz interna. Mal e Evie se colocan junto a mí pero a unos cuantos metros de distancia, tomando la mano de Ben y Doug respectivamente antes de unirse a la petición de deseos.

Cierro los párpados y resoplo, cruzando los brazos cuando siento la mirada de alguien posada sobre mí, alguien que es fácil adivinar. Me encojo de hombros en el momento cuando varias ideas sobre lo que me gustaría obtener se juntan en mi cabeza, siendo sólo una la que podría resolver todo esto. Y no es morir de nuevo.

«Deseo volver al momento previo a una mala decisión, para enmendarlo».

* * *

Cuando abro los párpados nuevamente una luz cegadora me impide ver con claridad, la que va perdiendo intensidad de manera gradual hasta que al fin puedo ver de forma más nítida. Estoy en un espacio blanco, carente de personas y de festividad, el opuesto total al sitio donde estaba hace un segundo.

Todo parece estar rodeado de una neblina que apenas dificulta la vista, y en la distancia puedo ver a un par de personas de pie, sin moverse y con la cabeza en alto, como si estuvieran en una especie de trance hipnótico. De un momento a otro algunos comienzan a desaparecer, desvaneciéndose, mientras yo sigo aquí.

Giro la cabeza cuando vuelvo a sentir una mirada sobre mí, en el momento que lo hago veo a una chica que en apariencia se parece mucho a Ally, cabello rubio, ojos azules y vestimenta azul. La diferencia está en que hay alas saliendo por su espalda, fragmentadas en algunas zonas, tiene círculos oscuros alrededor de los ojos similares a los míos, una varita mágica que parece improvisada en las manos, y está flotando en el aire, como un fantasma.

Me dedica una sonrisa, pero no parece completamente feliz por ello, además de que en sus ojos se percibe algo extraño, como si estuvieran huecos en el fondo.

—Vaya, no esperaba que una persona de la Isla de los Perdidos tuviera un corazón lo suficientemente puro como para recibir la atención de mi madre.

—¿Tu madre? —pregunto, sintiéndome más extraño por la monotonía en su voz, una voz que suena ecoica.

—Soy la hija del Hada Azul, mi nombre no es importante, pero lo que importa es que ella dijo que concediera tu deseo —levanta la varita mágica en el aire, pero antes de moverla para hacer mi deseo realidad esboza una sonrisa que muestra dientes amarillos y chuecos—. Por un precio.

—¿U-un precio? —arqueo la ceja, sospechando más de todo esto—. No veo la razón por la que pidas un precio, concede mi deseo y…

Una rajada aparece en la mitad de su rostro, como si fuera porcelana que cayó al suelo para romperse en mil pedazos. De la abertura emana un humo negro que parece luchar con la neblina, y consiguiendo la victoria ya que comienza a tornarse gris por cada momento que pasa.

No puedo moverme, es como si mis pies estuvieran adheridos al suelo, pero es esa la razón que me permite ver mientras esta susodicha 'hada' se vuelve pedazos frente a mis ojos, cada uno sonando como cristal mientras toca el suelo, revelando uno de los demonios que pude ver en un libro sobre deidades en la biblioteca, cuando quería saber un poco sobre la clase de entidades con las que ha lidiado la familia de Freddie por generaciones, y no recuerdo su nombre.

Es como una simple bola de humo negra, con un aura que le rodea con tonos púrpuras y azabache, sus ojos son puntos naranjas que contrastan de un modo aterrador con todo el entorno grisáceo. Se materializa como si fuera una persona, sumamente delgada, con garras en las manos y pies, la cual realiza violentos movimientos de un lado al otro, como una muñeca de trapo.

—Supongo que tú tuviste algo que ver con mi regreso a la vida —digo, como si encontrarme con criaturas como estas fuera parte de mi vida diaria, y no dudo que si mamá hubiese sido la misma clase de persona que el padre de Freddie tendría que lidiar con sus deudas por toda la vida.

—En efecto así es, muchacho —su voz se asemeja a un distorsionador de voz, combina tonos agudos y graves en frecuencias que me ponen la piel de gallina. ¿En qué clase de lío se metieron las chicas para esto?—. Pero ese trío de horribles chicas dieron pagos que no estaban a la altura de mis servicios, y es por eso que tú debes terminar el precio para que, si aún lo quieres, conceda lo que desea.

—¿Qué fue lo que te dieron que no te hace feliz? —las esferas naranjas se encogen en mi dirección, como si entrecerrara los ojos para asustarme. Y lo logra.

—La chica de cabello morado me dio su resistencia ante el afecto, la de cabello azul quiso darme su vanidad aunque es algo muy arraigado en ella como para que se le desprendiera tan fácil, y la chica Facilier es una embustera que termino colmando mi paciencia, tanto que no me percaté del colgante inservible para esclavizar demonios que me dio —su nebulosa presencia se acerca a mí, para dar vueltas a mi alrededor, tocando mi rostro algunas veces; es un ente frío, lo cual aumenta mis escalofríos—. Pero de ti, muchacho, de ti espero una única cosa, el afecto que mantienes por ese otro chico que salió de la Isla contigo, porque no hay nada más deleitable que ver un sentimiento autentico como el amor verdadero mientras es devorado por las fauces de la oscuridad, sin que pueda regenerarse.

Antes de que pueda decir que sí o no siento que algo atraviesa mi pecho, con violencia, como si algo en mí le impidiera el acceso. En el momento siguiente el latido de mi corazón se acelera, comienzo a sudar con abundancia, un dolor atroz se apodera de cada fibra de mi cuerpo mientras esta cosa ríe con ganas, como si ver el sufrimiento ajeno fuera lo más entretenido que puede haber, y en el mundo del que proviene seguramente lo es.

Se coloca una vez más frente a mí, moviendo a las sombras consigo, con algo que brilla atrapado en su garra, algo que produce humo denso y un olor a carne quemada, como si lo que acaba de quitarme, el amor por Jay, fuese algo que no puede sostener sin ser confrontado por éste.

—Ahora que finalmente tengo lo que se me prometió, ¿estás seguro de que quieres que conceda tu deseo? —dice, sonriendo con afilados colmillos mientras lanza al aire la pequeña piedrecilla que me arrebató, como si fuese una moneda.

—Estoy seguro, pero quiero tener recuerdos de todo lo que pasó, ellos no —afirmo, cerrando los párpados nuevamente y sintiendo sudor frío corriendo detrás de mi cuello, yendo de bruces una vez más hacia lo incierto.

* * *

—Si te pierdes ahí dentro no esperes que vaya a buscarte —dice, liberando algo como una exhalación de alivio.

Me trago el nudo en la garganta mientras siento que todo da vueltas alrededor de mí, uno de los efectos secundarios que ese torpe deseo acaba de tener. Se ha cumplido, lo único que pedí realmente se ha cumplido…

Eso sólo significa que éste fue el momento cuando cometí un grave error, el momento previo a nuestro primer beso, y es ahora cuando debo enmendarlo, siendo más sencillo ahora que esa cosa me quitó mis sentimientos por él. Sé lo que ocurrió, sé lo que pasará mañana que lleguemos a Auradon, sé todo lo que se desencadenará de ahora en adelante, pero la diferencia es que sé cómo evitar que suceda.

—Esto no es sobre ti, Jay —digo, para no acortar todo lo que pasó.

—Claro que sí, por eso estás huyendo de mí.

—Para que conste no estoy huyendo de ti —me detengo al fin y giro sobre los talones, descruzo los brazos cuando vuelvo a ver esa sonrisa arrogante mientras disfruta de lo que hace, del efecto que tiene en mí… del efecto que cree tener en mí porque acabo de entregar lo que sentía por él en un trueque—. Estoy corrigiendo algo que no debería estar pasando.

—Como sea te sugiero que vuelvas aquí, si es que quieres seguir vivo.

Ruedo los ojos, doy media vuelta y tomo una profunda respiración mientras empiezo a correr hacia la torreta de vigilancia, siguiendo el camino que acabamos de tomar y el camino que debo seguir para enmendar. Lo escucho diciendo mi nombre, sin duda corriendo detrás de mí, pero eso es precisamente lo que hacemos cuando una situación es nueva, huir si no tenemos una forma de confrontarle.

—¿Carlos? ¿Qué ocurre? —dice Evie cuando me topo frente a ella, con Mal detrás, en efecto siguiéndonos, pero no le respondo ya que sigo corriendo.

Porque es como lo dije antes, está escrito de cierta forma en mi código genético y en cada uno de mis días por venir ahora que sé lo que había en mi futuro con todas las decisiones que se llevaban a cabo tanto por mí como por los demás: soy un villano, y como tales los villanos no buscamos finales felices.

Y si fuera por mí, entonces desearía no salir de la Isla, el destino fatídico me perseguirá a donde vaya. Como en todo, como siempre.

* * *

 _ **FIN**_


End file.
